Harry Potter und das Szenario Razzarozz
by Matorif
Summary: WICHTIGE MITTEILUNG FüR DIESE STORY!
1. Kapitel 1

Harry Potter und die Legende der ersten Reinblüter  
  
Kapitel 1 "Gut und Böse"  
  
"Aufwachen! Na los!"  
  
Harry erwachte blitzartig. Tante Petunia hatte ihn wieder einmal unsanft geweckt. Jedes Mal war es das selbe. Die Dursleys, Harrys einzige lebende Verwandte, behandelten ihn wie einen niemand. Nun.. Daran hatte er sich schon seit Jahren gewöhnt. Harry rieb sich die Augen, und griff nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett lag. Er schien nicht gerade glücklich zu sein. Warum sollte er auch? Sein viertes Schuljahr hatte katastrophal geendet und er würde noch ganze zwei Monate bei den Dursleys verbringen müssen. Die Sommerferien. Nun war er schon 10 Tage bei Dursleys und sie hatten sich nicht geändert. Er stand auf und ging zum Kleiderschrank um sich ein paar Klamotten anzuziehen. Er zog sich weisse Kurzhosen und ein blaues T-Shirt an. Barfuss verliess er sein Zimmer, lief die Treppen hinunter und betrat die Küche. Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley sassen alle bereits am Küchentisch. "Morgen!" grüsste Harry etwas verschlafen. Keiner grüsste zurück. Onkel Vernon sass da und las die Sonntagszeitung. Dudley frühstückte wiedereinmal einen Schwärzwälderkuchen und Tante Petunia trank ihren Kaffee. Harry öffnete den Kühlschrank. Dieser war vom Feinsten gefüllt. Er wusste aber, dass er nur das billigste nehmen durfte und nahm sich deshalb eine Banane und ein Glas Milch. Dann setzt er sich an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken. Onkel Vernon knurrte ein wenig. "Was ist, Vernon?" Fragte Tante Petunia, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, Dudleys Geschirr vom Tisch zu nehmen. Onkel Vernon schaute zu ihr hoch. "Die Zeitung! Todesfälle! Hör mal...." er begann laut vor zu lesen. "Seit dem 23. Juni wurden in London zwei Familien auf seltsame Weise ermordet. Wie und warum, kann die Britische Regierung nicht berichten. Bei allen Opfern wurde nur eine Blitznarbe ausfindig gemacht. Es ist bekannt dass der Mörder Sirius Black, der...." Onkel Vernon verstummte. Er blickte in Harrys bleiches Gesicht. Auch Tante Petunia und Dudley blickten zu Harry. Harry aber nahm sie nicht wahr. Er wusste wer dahinter steckte. Voldemort! Er hatte also damit begonnen, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. "Harry! Dein.... dein Pate.. er.." Würgte Onkel Vernon hervor. "Nein! Er war es nicht!" Beantwortete Harry die Frage seines Onkels. Er stand auf und verliess die Küche. Hinter ihn hörte er Onkel Vernon mit Tante Petunia heftig diskutieren. Voldemort hatte also begonnen. Würde er ihn hier finden? Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass er vorläufig bei den Dursleys bleiben müsse. Aber warum? Er lief die Treppen hoch, ging den Flur entlang und betrat das Badezimmer. Er liess das Wasser einlaufen. Gott sei Dank störte es die Dursleys nicht wenn er badete. Während sich die Badewanne füllte, zog Harry sein T-Shirt aus und betrachtete sich im grossen Spiegel. Er lächelte kurz. Er hatte an Muskeln zugenommen. Wahrscheinlich lag es am Turnier. Er badete lange Zeit. Das Wasser war angenehm warm. Er wusch sich gründlich die Harre und den ganzen Körper, stand auf, trocknete sich und zog seine Kleider wieder an. Danach verliess er das Badezimmer und betrat sein Zimmer, wo er sich wieder umzog. Ein paar Jeans, ein Kragen- T-Shirt und Turnschuhe. Hedwig war noch nicht zurück, stellte er fest. Er hatte sie mit einer Nachricht zu Sirius geschickt, der angeblich, nach Dumbledores Meinung, bei Prof. Lupin untergetaucht war.  
  
Von Ron und Hermine hatte er nichts gehört. Da er nicht viel zu tun hatte, beschloss er, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen, verlor aber kurz danach die Lust und beschloss, einen Spaziergang zu wagen. Onkel Vernon und Dudley waren fortgegangen. Dudley hatte seinen Eltern darum betteln müssen das sie ihn nach London zu bringen, damit er sich dort ein paar neue PC-Spiele kaufen konnte. Tante Petunia wiederum blieb im Haus und bereitete das Abendessen. Harry schlich sich aus dem Haus. Es war mittlerweile Zwölf Uhr. Harry streifte durch die Gegend. Am liebsten besuchte er den Park, der kaum 500 Meter von zu Hause entfernt war. Dort setzte er sich auf den Grassboden und blickte in den kleinen See. Er mochte diese Ruhe, die er nur hier finden konnte. Die warme Sonne wärmte ihn angenehm und so beschloss er ein Nickerchen zu machen. Er hörte ab und zu das Lachen von Kindern. Erinnerungen an Hogwarts schossen ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Wie sehr er sich freute in zwei Monaten nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Als er wieder erwachte, war es fast dunkel. Hatte er so lange geschlafen? Im Park war niemand mehr und plötzlich erkannte er das es dumm war das Haus ohne seinen Zauberstab zu verlassen. Und noch dümmer als das; das Haus überhaupt verlassen zu haben. Voldemort war ja hinter ihm her und wenn er jetzt auftauchen würde, würde er ganz schön dumm dastehen. Schnell stand Harry auf und rannte zurück nach Hause. Er brauchte nicht lange. Als er das Haus betrat, musste er Tante Petunias Predigt in Kauf nehmen. "Wo warst du? Du hättest heute den Garten mähen müssen, und..." Nachdem sich Tante Petunia wieder beruhigt hatte, Dudley und Onkel Vernon waren noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt, stieg Harry die Treppe hoch und begab sich ihn sein Zimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung war Hedwig wieder zurück. Auf dem Bett lag ein Brief. Schnell sprang Harry auf sein Bett und nahm ihn, öffnete in und begann ihn mit glücklicher Miene zu lesen. Doch nach zwei Sätzen erbleichte sein Gesicht.  
  
Harry!! Mach dich vom Acker! Voldemort hat ein paar Diener losgeschickt um dich zu holen. Ich weis nicht wie es ihnen gelungen ist dich zu finden. Ich hoffe dass dich diese Nachricht rechtzeitig erreicht. Verschwinde Harry! Dumbledore, Snape, Moody und ich sind auf dem Weg zu dir, aber wir wissen nicht wie lange die Todesser brauchen werden um dich zu finden. Hau ab Harry!  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu begreifen was im Brief geschrieben stand. Wie in Panik geraten sprang er dann vom Bett und rannte zum Schrank. E riss ihn auf und öffnete eine kleine Schublade, in der er seinen Zauberstab aufbewahrte, und diesen in der Hand. "Oh Gott!" ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er griff nach seiner schwarzen Jacke und rief Hedwig zu das er verschwinden solle. Hedwig flog aus dem Fenster während Harry mit seinem Zauberstab die Treppen hinunter rannte und mit Dudley kollidierte. Beide stürzten die restlichen Treppen hinunter. "Was zum Teufel ist da los Harry?" Schrie Onkel Vernon der gerade das Haus betrat. Harry rempelte sich hoch während Dudley zu heulen anfing. Onkel Vernon erblickte Harrys Zauberstab und wurde weiss. "Was hast du damit vor?" Fragte er erschrocken. Harry blickte zu Onkel Vernon. "Ich muss weg. Ihr solltet auch verschwinden. Er..." Harry hörte einen Knall. Er schaute aus der Tür und erkannte drei Todesser die Stuptors schossen. Harry schloss die Tür und rannte in die Küche und rammte Tante Petunia die gerade die Küchentür aufgemacht hatte. Mit einem hysterischen Schrei stürzte sie zu Boden. "Was fällt dir ein?" Schrie sie. Harry aber hörte sie nicht. Er war so damit beschäftigt zu entkommen. Onkel Vernon und Dudley stürzten in die Küche. "WAS GEHT HIER VOR?" Bellte er zu Harry. Eine Feuerkugel schoss durchs Fenster und setzte das schwarze Sofa in Brand. Die Dudleys schrieen auf. Harry drehte sich um. "Was soll ich nur machen?" Dachte er. Er blickte zu den Dudleys und dann zum Fenster. Die Todesser rannten auf ihn zu. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie und schrie Impedimienta. Ein blauer Strahl schoss aus seinen Zauberstab und traf einen Todesser der sofort schreiend zu Boden fiel. "Flieht!" Schrie Harry seinem Onkel zu. Dieser aber erstarrte. Hier durfte er nicht bleiben, wusste Harry. Die Dudleys liessen sich zu Boden fallen. Harry, der dachte man hatte sie getroffen, verlor den Überblick. Als er wieder zum Fenster blickte, war es bereits zu spät. Ein Todesser hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und schrie Stuptor. Eine Rote Kugel traf Harry so hart an der Brust dass er nach hinten geschleudert wurde und durch das geschlossene Fenster hinaus flog wobei die Fensterscheibe in hundert Stücke zerbrach. Hart schlug er auf den Rassen. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand. Seine Brust schmerzte. Schnell versuchte er wieder aufzustehen aber da stand schon ein Todesser vor ihm. Harry blickte zu seinen Zuberstab der einen Meter neben ihm am Boden lag. Rechts von ihm lagen Steine die für den Garten gedacht waren. Ohne lange zu überlegen griff Harry nach einem Stein und warf ihn dem Todesser mit aller Kraft zu. Dieser musste in im Kaufnehmen. Der Stein traf seine Stirn und er fiel leblos zu Boden. Schnell rempelte sich Harry auf, hob seinem Zauberstab und rannte weg. Sprang über den Gartenzaun und rannte die dunkle Strasse entlang. Hinter ihn hörte er die Rennschritte des Todessers. Er hörte ihm immer näher kommen. Er drehte sich um und sah ihn. "Cruciatus!!" Schrie der Todesser. Harry sprang zur Seite und spürte wie der Fluch ganz knapp an ihm vorbei schoss. Zwar hatte Harry es geschafft den Fluch zu entwischen aber er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Er drehte sich um. Der Todesser war kaum zehn Schritt von ihm entfernt. Harry lag mitten auf der Strasse. Rechts und links von ihm die Häuser in denen Licht brannte. "Cruciatus!!" Schrie der Todesser wieder. Harry rollte sich zur Seite und entkam wieder rempelte sich blitzschnell hoch und rannte weiter. Der Todesser hatte anscheinend genug Harry ständig zu verfehlen. Er holte Harry mühelos auf und packte ihn an der Schulter. Harry wirbelte herum aber es half nichts. Der Todesser verpasste Harry einen saftigen Tritt in die Magengrube und er klappte zusammen. "Habe ich dich endlich!" Rief er entnervt. Er zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Harry der am Boden zusammengekauert lag. "Cruc...ahh!!" Der Todesser schrie auf und viel zu Boden. "Hast du ihn erwischt?" Hörte Harry halb beim Verstand eine vertraute Stimme rufen bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen. Er lag immer noch auf der Strasse. Er blickte nach links und erkannte das Gesicht von Mad-Aye Moody und Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore? Prof. Moody?" murmelte Harry. "Ja. wir sind es!" Antwortete Dumbledore mit einen lächeln. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Fragte Harry etwas benommen. "Ja das ist es." Entgegnete Dumbledore. "Kannst du aufstehen Harry?" Harry nickte und stand auf. Der Fusstritt der ihn der Todesser verpasst hatte schmerzte noch.. Gerade war er aufgestanden als er Snape und Sirius auf ihnen zukommen sah. Sirius umarmte Harry. "Alles in Ordnung Harry? Geht es dir gut?" Fragte er. "Ja.. Ja... ausser der blauen Fleck am Bauch." Sagte Harry erleichtert. "Die Dudleys! Sirius, die anderen Todesser, sie...." "Die sind bereits auf dem Weg nach Askaban." Unterbrach Snape. "Und um die Dudleys brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Als wir angekommen waren haben wir schnell das Haus repariert und sie mit einen Vergessenszauber belegt. Sie haben keine Ahnung mehr was passiert ist. Dann haben wir ihnen gesagt das du jetzt wo anders bleiben würdest und sie haben zugestimmt." Fügte Sirius hinzu. "Sirius. Woher wusstest du das sie mich gefunden hatten?" Fragte Harry. "Nun... Besprechen wir das ganze wo anders. Übrigens. Ab sofort wirst du die restliche Ferien wo anders verbringen." "Wir sollten aufbrechen Direktor." Sagt Snape. "Ja. Das sollten wir Serverus." Antwortete Dumbledore. Dumbledore zog eine kleine blaue Kugel aus seiner Tasche und bat alle sich die Händen zu halten. Auf einmal verlor Harry den Boden unter den Füssen und als wieder die Augen öffnete, befanden sie sich in einen leeren Zimmer aus Holz. "Wo sind wir hier?" Fragte Harry. "Bei mir zu Hause." Sagte Moody. "Natürlich ist das hier nur ein leeres Zimmer. Kommt in die Stube." Klok.. Klok... Moody hinkte aus dem türlosen Zimmer. Die anderen folgten ihm. Moodys Stube war in der tat alles andere als leer und öde. Da war ein Kamin der brannte. An den Wänden hingen viele Bilder und Fotos. Ein kleiner Tisch und mehrere Sessel waren dort vor dem Kamin und in einer Ecke waren einpaar Hundert Bücher und Papierenblätter aufeinandergestapelt. Das Kaminfeuer beleuchtete die Stube angenehm. Über den Kamin hingen mehrere Medalien aus Gold und Silber die im Licht glänzten. Sie setzten sich und Moody brachte ihnen alle Tee, Kaffe und ein paar Plätzchen. "So... uff!" Stöhnte Moody als er sich in sein Sessel fallen lies. Offenbar war er erschöpft. Harry fiel es grade ein das dieser Moody der Richtige Moody war. Dumbledore und Sirius tauschten blicke währen Snape Tee trank und Moody seine Pfeife anzündete. Ein paar Minuten herrschte Stille. Dann fing Dumbledore an.  
  
"Nun.. Ich denke Harry das du jetzt sicher interessiert bist was jetzt aus dir werden soll nehme ich an, oder?" Harry nickte. "Sirius und ich haben beschlossen dich nach Südspanien an der Meeresküste zu schicken. Dort soll es sehr warm und angenehm sein. Dort solltest du ausserdem vor Voldemort sicher sein. Nicht das dir das ganze hier noch einmal passiert." "Nach Spanien? Wirklich? Kommt Sirius auch mit?" Fragte Harry begeistert. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und Harrys lächeln verschwand. "Nein Harry. Sirius kann dich nicht begleiten." "Aber...." sagte Harry, ".. Wie soll ich alleine dort auskommen. Ich meine... ich kann kein Spanisch." "Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen Harry. Du wirst dort bestens aufgehoben sein. Wir haben mit einpaar bekannten gesprochen die im Moment dort ebenfalls Ferien machen und sie haben kein bisschen gezögert sich um dich zu kümmern. Also mach dir keine Sorgen." Harry nickte. "Wann breche ich auf?" Fragte er. "Morgen früh." Antwortete Sirius. "Um Kleider brauchst du dir im Moment nicht zu Sorgen. Ich geben dir genug Pesetas damit du dir dort ein paar anständige Klamotten kaufen kannst. Und jetzt gehst du besser ins Bett und schläfst. Die Treppen hoch, Türe links." Harry verabschiedete und bedankte sich und begab ich ins Zimmer. Dort war nur ein Bett. Er nahm seine Brille ab und legte sich hin. In Gedanken auf Morgen schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry. Er fühlte sich gut. Was er geträumt hatte wusste er nicht mehr. Im selben Anzug verlies er das Zimmer und ging die Treppen zur Stube hinunter. Dort sass Sirius. "Morgen Harry. Gut geschlafen?" "Ja. Wo sind die anderen?" Fragte er. "Ah. Sie mussten los. Hatten einpaar Dinge zu erledigen. Du weißt, Voldemorts Rücker macht uns alle zu schaffen. Hast du Hunger?" Harry nickte und setzte sich ebenfalls. Am runden Tisch befanden sich in einer Holzschale eine Vielzahl von Früchten. Harry bediente sich. "Ah ja... Sirius? Woher wusstest du das sie mich gefunden hatten? Ich meine .. Hätten sie mich den nicht finden dürfen?" Fragte Harry. "Nun ja.... Eigentlich hatte Lupin es herausgefunden. Er erfuhr es durch Zufall. Er belauschte ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Todesser in der Nokturnegasse. Danach warnte er Dumbledore und Dumbledore dann mich." Antwortete Sirius. "Bin ich den in Spanien wirklich besser aufgehoben? Ich meine... ich denke jedenfalls das ich mich weniger langweilen werde als bei den Dursleys." Sirius lachte. "Oh Harry. Du wirst dich blendend amüsieren. "Fertig gegessen? Gut... dann wollen wir mal. Äh warte..." Sirius zuckte seinen Zauberstab und richtete in gegen Harry. "Corpussaugeo" sagte Sirius und Harry spürte wie er Sauber wurde. Seine Harre waren gekämmt. Seine Kleider sauber und er roch nach Fahrenheit. "So! Dun kannst ja nicht ungefleckt erscheinen, oder?" Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab nun dem Kamin zu. "Flamicus!" Rief er. Aus dem Kamin schossen grüne Flamen. "Bereit für Flohpulver Harry?" Harry nickte. Er mochte Flohpulverreissen nicht besonders. "Die Adresse lautet la playa verstanden?" "La playa." Wiederholte Harry während er aus einer Dose Flohpulver in die Hand nahm. Dann stellte er sich vor dem Kamin und währen er das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf, rief er la playa. Eine Grüne Flame umschlang Harry und als er wieder die Augen öffnete befand er sich in einer anderen Stube. Der Boden war von einen weissen Teppich bedeckt. Zwei weisse Sofas und ein paar braune Holztische lagen vor ihm. An der Wand hingen viele Gemälde und was ihm vor allem am besten gefiel, war das man vom Balkon aus eine Wunderbare Sicht zum weissen Strand hatte. Das Meereswasser war hellblau und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen. Harry schaute sich um. Drei Türen standen offen die in andere Zimmer führten. Küche, Bad und zu einer Treppe die nach oben stieg. Kurz danach tauchte Sirius auf. "So Harry. Hier wirst du deine Restliche Ferien verbringen. Ich gehe dann wieder. Alles gute." Harry wollte noch mit Sirius sprechen aber dieser drehte sich mit einen lächeln um und verschwand wieder. "Was jetzt?" Fragte sich Harry. "Hola. Qien heres tu?" Hörte Harry eine freundliche Frauenstimme rufen. Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. "Was soll ich den sagen?" Dachte er als er die Junge Frau anstarte. Sie hatte braune buschige Harre und war in Kurzhosen und einen T-Shirt gekleidet. Trug Sandalen an den Füssen und eine Sonnenbrille. Hinter ihr stand ein Mann. Gut einen Kopf grösser als sie. Er war auch in Kurzhosen, T-Shirt und Sandalen gekleidet. Er hatte kurze braune Harre und rauchte gerade eine Zigarette. Sie blickten neugierig zu Harry hinunter. "Äh.. Verzeihung aber ich ... ich kann nicht Spanisch." Versuchte Harry ihnen zu erklären. Dabei machte er lächerliche Handbewegungen die seiner Meinung nach das gleiche ausdrücken sollten. "Perdon?" Fragte die Dame und fing leicht zu lachen an.  
  
"Jetzt habe ich den Salat. Danke Sirius. Vielen Dank. Hattest wohl selber Angst mit ihnen zu sprechen." Dachte Harry während er nach einer anderen Kommunikationsmöglichkeit grübelte. Jetzt lachten alle Beide. Harry wusste nicht was machen. Verzweifelt und mit einen Körnchen Angst schaute er zu ihnen. "Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung Mr. Potter aber mein Mann und ich dachten das sie Spanisch können. Das sagte es uns ihr Pate. Anscheinend hatte er nur ein Scherz mit ihnen vor." Erklärte die Dame. Harry Kiffer klappte nach unten. "Na warte Sirius!" Sagte er leise vor sich hin. Die Dame und der Herr gingen auf Harry zu und reichten ihm die Hand. "Willkommen in Spanien Mr. Potter. Ich bin Markus Granger und das ist mein Frau Alicia Granger." Sagte Mr. Granger. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. "Sie sind Hermines Eltern?" Fragte er verblüfft. Sie nickten. "Ja... Hermine hat uns so vieles über sie erzählt Mr. Potter. Wir sind einfache Menschen. Muggel nennt ihr uns oder? Wollen sie sich setzten?" "Gerne!" Antwortete Harry. Sie setzten sich und sprachen ein wenig über dieses und jenes. Mrs. Und Mr. Granger waren beide Zahnärzte. Sie gingen gerne mit ihrer Tochter in die Ferien. Sie hörten gerne Klassische Musik und tanzten. Das erklärte natürlich warum Hermine im Schulball letztes Jahr mit Viktor Krum so gut getanzt hatte. Dann nach einer weile fragte Harry. "Ist Hermine auch hier?" "Hermine? Oh ja. Sie ist am Strand und schwimmt. Sie weis ja gar nicht das sie hier sind Mr. Potter. Sie begann sich schon zu langweilen und als ihr Pate auftauchte und uns darum bat sie aufzunehmen und da dachten wir natürlich auch daran das Hermine so bessere Ferien verbringen würde, stimmten wir zu. Ausserdem wollten wir sie endlich kennen lernen. So! Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Sie werden Hermine leicht finden. Sie wird sich freuen." Also standen sie auf und verliessen zusammen das Haus. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harry eilte zum Strand. Er war überglücklich. Endlich war er wo anders. Ein Strand am Meer. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. So viel Ruhe. Er hörte nur noch die Wellen rauschen. Überall waren Leute die entweder schwammen oder sich bräunten. Harry lief den Strand entlang. Wo war Hermine? Er konnte sie nicht sehen. Dann plötzlich sah er sie weiter vorne. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. War das Hermine? Nein das konnte sie doch nicht sein. Er blieb stehen und blickte auf sie. Sie war nicht mehr als fünf Meter von ihn entfernt. Sie lag bäuchlings über ihr Tuch, den Kopf an ihre Arme gebettet und schien zu schlafen. Und... und.. sie trug ein schwarzes Bikini. "Mensch!!" stiess Harry hervor. Neben ihr lag ein Buch. Ihre Harre waren nass. Anscheinend war es nicht lange her das sie im Wasser war. Harry blieb neben ihr stehen. Blickte auf sie herab. Er konnte einfach seinen Blick von ihr nicht trennen. "Verflucht``" dachte er. "Wie soll ich jetzt mit ihr reden können? Am besten ich setzte mich neben ihr und warte bis sie erwacht. Ja das wird das beste sein." Harry setzte sich neben ihr am Sand und starrte sie weiterhin an. Er kannte sie nur in ihren Schulumhang. Sie war brauner geworden. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier war? Plötzlich.  
  
"Hören sie bitte auf mich so an zu starren." Sagte Hermine mit halboffene Augen. Sie hatte nicht erkannt das es Harry war. Harry überlegte schnell was er kontern könnte. Schliesslich. "Nun ja... es fällt mit schwer damit aufzuhören, Hermine." Hermine, die ihr Kopf in die andere Richtung gedreht hatte riss die Augen auf und drehte sich seitlich zu Harry. Eine paar Sekunden blickte sie geschockt auf Harry. Genau so schnell aber riss sie ihr Tuch von Boden und bedeckte ihr fast nackten Körper. "Harry. Was.. was ... wie." sie suchte nach Worte aber fand keine. Das einzige was geschah war, das sie Blutrot wurde. Harry lächelte ebenfalls errötend. "Hallo Hermine." brachte er hervor. Hermine blickte ihn weiterhin geschockt an . Harry hatten sie so gesehen. "Ha... hallo Harry. Was.. wie... was machst du hier?" brachte sie verlegen hervor. "Nun ja...ich... deine Eltern waren so nett sich um mich zu kümmern Sie haben mich eingeladen. Sie dachten das ich dir.. wie soll ich sagen? Äh.. sie dachten das du dich langweilst und luden mich ein. Äh.. hübscher Bikini." Harry lächelte und Hermine wurde noch röter wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Eine lange Zeit blickte sie sich nur an. Dann sagte Harry. "Wenn es dich stört das ich hier bin, gehe ich...." "Nein Harry bleib. Ist schon gut. Nur... könntest du dich bitte umdrehen während ich mich äh.. besser anziehe?" sagte sie. Harry nickte und drehte sich um. Er hörte wie Hermine den Reisverschluss einer Tasche öffnete und etwas herausholte. "Harry! Was ist wirklich los. Meine Eltern hätten dich niemals kontaktieren können. Da war etwas oder?" sagte Hermine. Harry wollte sich umdrehen um Hermine zu antworten, lies es aber sein. Er atmete tief durch. Hermine konnte man nicht hintergehen, dachte er. "Also... weist du. Gestern hatte ich übler Besuch bei mir zu Hause. Da tauchten drei Todesser auf und ich entkam nur knapp. Schliesslich...." er erzählte ihr alles und konnte damit nicht verhindern das Hermines Lippen zu zittern begannen als er mit der Verfolgungsjagd anfing. "Dumbledore und Sirius beschlossen mich zu dir zu schicken. Dein Eltern hatten nichts dagegen. Ich hoffe nur das du auch nichts dagegen hast." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. Harry natürlich nicht. Ich bin sogar sehr froh darüber. Ich hatte dich nur nicht erwartet. Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen." Harry drehte sich um. Hermine hatte sich ein langer schwarzes T-Shirt über ihr Bikini angezogen. Ihre Beeine jedoch blieben nackt. "So!" sagte sie. "Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?" "Sehr gern!" antwortete Harry. Sie standen auf und liefen den Strand entlang. Warmer Wind blies ihnen ins Gesicht und sie plauderten viel. "So verbringst du also deine Ferien Hermine!" sagte Harry feststellend. Hermine nickte. "Ja! Meine Eltern verreissen gern. Hast du sie schon getroffen?"  
  
"Oh ja. Sie hatten mich in Spanisch angesprochen weil Sirius ihnen gesagt hatte das ich Spanisch kann. Ich habe mich vor ihnen lächerlich gemacht." Hermine lachte. Harry blickte sie verwundert an. Also, so wie jetzt hatte sie noch nie gelacht. So frei. Hermine lachte nie viel. Sie hielten am Stand an und bestellten eine kalte Limonade. Dann setzten sie sich am Strand und beobachteten die Möwen. Harry dachte nach. So hatte er nie mit Hermine geplaudert und gelacht. Ron war immer mehr für diese Richtung geeignet. Er konnte mit ihn einfachere Gespräche führen während Hermine in ihre Bücher vertieft war. Aber hier war Hermine anders. Lebendiger, Listig und offener. Harry fühlte sich wirklich wohl an ihre Seite. "Ach... könnten es doch immer so bleiben." dachte er. So ging der Tag weiter. Gegen sechs Uhr Abends obwohl die Sonne noch lange nicht untergegangen war, kehrten sie zurück in ihr Ferienhaus. "Ah da seit ihr ja. Schnell das essen ist fertig. Es gibt Paella. Mein Mann hat es heute gekauft. Wir können es in der Mikrowelle aufwärmen. Harry blickte zu Hermine. "Wenn Mr. Weasley jetzt da wäre." Hermine kicherte. Sie hatte verstanden was Harry meinte. Mr. Weasley, Rons Vater, hatte eine leidenschaftliche Vorliebe für sämtliche elektronische Muggelgeräte. "Ich ziehe mich schnell um!" sagte Hermine und lief die Treppen hoch. Harry blieb in der Küche und bot seine Hilfe an die freundlich erwidert wurde. Er deckte den Tisch und machte den Salat. Hermine kam wieder hinunter. Sie hatte sich schwarze Kurzhosen und einen blauen T-Shirt angezogen. Sie setzten sich am Tisch und assen. Die Unterhaltung war sehr angenehm. "Hermine sagt sie währen ein sehr guter Zauberer Mr. Potter." sagte Mrs. Granger. "Das... hat sie gesagt?" sagte Harry etwas verlegen und blickte zu Hermine die ebenfalls leicht rosa anlief. "Nun... aber sicher nicht besser als Hermine. Ich kann mir keinen Zauber vorstellen die Hermine nicht erlernen könnte." "Was sagst du da Harry. Erinnerst du dich? Du hast im dritten Schuljahr einen so mächtigen Pratonus beschworen der alle diese Dementoren verjagt hat. So etwas könnte ich niemals." sagte Hermine. "Ja aber nur weil ich es lange geübt hatte. Du hättest es auch geschafft." Versuchte Harry ihr einzureden. "Ich hätte es sicher nicht geschafft Harry. So gut bin ich jetzt auch wieder nicht!" "Ach nein? Und warum bestehst du alle Prüfungen mit 100%?" "Nun ich....."  
  
Mrs. Und Mr. Granger verfolgten Hermines und Harry kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Interesse und Spannung. Schliesslich aber gewann Hermine das Wortgefecht und am Schluss mussten alle lachen als Harry nichts mehr sagen konnte. Sie unterhalteten sich noch weiter bis es dunkel wurde. Die Grangers waren eine genau so liebvolle und nette Familie wie die Weasleys. Harry begann jetzt auch Hermine wie Ron zu beneiden. Was währe wohl passiert wenn seine Eltern noch leben würden? "Da fällt mir ein Mr. Potter. Wie sind ihre Eltern den so?" fragte Mr. Granger. Hermine blickte etwas verängstigt auf Harry. Harry aber blieb ganz ruhig. "Ich weis leider nicht wie sie sind. Wie sie waren. Sie starben alle beide als ich eins war!" sagte er. "Oh nein.. das tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Verzeih...." "Bitte entschuldigen sie sich nicht Mr. Granger." Unterbrach Harry so höflich er nur konnte. Hermine hatte ihr Kopf gesenkt. Dann spürte sie das Harry nach ihre Hand unter dem Tisch griff und leise flüsterte. "Ist schon in Ordnung Hermine." Dann löste er den Griff. Hermine blickte zu ihm hoch und nickte. "Äh.. Mr. Granger? Wo genau werde ich jetzt schlafen?" fragte Harry um die Stimmung zu ändern. Mr. Granger blickte zu Mrs. Granger. "Nun... wir haben leider nur zwei Schlafzimmer. Ich denke das wenn Hermione nichts dagegen hat, du mit ihr das Zimmer teilen könntest. Was meinst du Hermine?" "Oh ich denke das muss nicht sein Mr. und Mrs. Granger. Ich könnte auch irgendwo am Bodenschlafen. Ausserdem würde Hermine sicher wohler schlafen." sagte Harry schnell. Er wusste ja nicht wie Hermine dachte und womöglich wollte sie alleine sein. So waren ja die meisten Mädchen, dachte er. Hermine blickte zu Harry. "Ist schon in Ordnung Harry. Ausserdem langweile ich mich immer Nachts. Da könnten wir doch etwas plaudern oder?" "Nun...." wollte Harry sagen als Mrs. Granger ihm das Wort abschnitt. "Also abgemacht." Nach dem Essen wünschten sie sich gut Nacht. Hermine gab ihre Mama und Papa einen Kuss und zusammen bestiegen sie die Treppen hoch und betraten ein kleines Zimmer. Ein Kleiderschrank, Bett, Tisch und Fenster war alles was es dort gab. Auf dem Bett waren Hermines Kleiderzerstreut. Am Boden lagen einpaar Bücher und so weit Harry noch erkennen konnte bevor Hermine sie schnell wegräumte, handelten es sich um Liebesromane. Harry unterdrückte ein lachen. Harry zog eine Matratze unter Hermines Bett hervor und legte ein Betttuch darüber. "Ich schlafe am Boden!" sagte er und Hermine nickte. Als die Bette fertig waren fragte Hermine. "Harry dreh dich doch bitte mal um ja? Es seih den du würdest mich gerne beim umziehen sehen was ja im Moment nicht gerade moralisch währe, oder?" Harry drehte sich um und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf der Matratze. Vom Boden hob er ein Buch der den Titel trug: Kreutzersonaten. "Ist das ein gutes Buch Hermine?" "Welches den?" "Kreutzersonaten!" "Oh ja.... ein sehr gutes Buch. Solltest es auch einmal lesen." "Ja.. vielleicht." antwortete er etwas unsicher. "So! Fertig. Äh.. Harry? Willst du so schlafen?" Sie blickte zu Harry. "Oh.. nun ja.. ich hatte keine Gelegenheit mir Kleider zu kaufen. Morgen werde ich mir einpaar besorgen. Sirius hat mir etwas Geld mitgegeben." "Wirst du den so schlafen?" fragte sie mit ein schelmisches lächeln. Sie hatte sich einen dünnen, feinen, rosa Schlafmantel angezogen der ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. "Öh.. nein eigentlich nicht. Ich werde mich schon noch ausziehen. Also.. .. äh... natürlich nicht nackt versteht es sich." Hermine sprang ins Bett und deckte sich. Harry stand auf und löschte das Licht. Es war dunkel im Raum und sie konnten sich kaum sehen. Hermine nahm nur sehr schwach Harrys Gestallt war. Dann hörte sie wie er sich den Hosengurt löste du sich die Hosen auszog. Er legte sie dann am Boden neben der Matratze und zog sich noch sein Kragen-T- Shirt aus. Es war so unglaublich warm und er dankte das es eine Ventilator im Zimmer gab. Er lies sich fallen und legte die dünne Decke über sich. "Du schläfst nackt Harry?" fragte Hermine wieder etwas schelmisch. Harry blickte etwas schockiert zu ihr hinauf.  
  
"Äh nein... ich. Nur mit Unterhose." Sie schmunzelte. "Kurze Unterhosen?" "Dunkelblaue Boxer!" antwortete Harry. "Lang oder kurz?" "Lang!" "Eng oder locker?" "Mensch Hermine! Locker." "Typisch!" sie kicherte. "So?" Jetzt lachten alle beide. Sie Unterhalteteen sich noch eine weile. Schliesslich aber sagten sie sich gute Nacht und schliefen ein. Als Harry am nächsten morgen die Augen öffneten, wusste er zuerst nicht warum Hermine ihn mit einen lächeln anmusterte. Dann erkannte er das er keine decke mehr hatte. Sie war einfach weg. "Hermine.. du hast mir die Decke weggenommen." Sie lächelte während sie sein Oberkörper weiter anstarrte. "Du siehst irgendwie anders aus Harry." sagte sie. "Das musst du gerade sagen Hermine." Er wollte nach seinen T-Shirt neben seinen Bett greifen als er plötzlich feststellen musste das er nicht mehr dort war. Und seine Hose auch nicht. Er richtete sich auf und blickte Hermine in gleicher Höhe ins Gesicht. "Also Hermine.. wo hast du sie versteckt? Wo.. wo ist die Decke?" fragte er etwas genervt und blickte sich um. Hermine lächelte. "Im Schrank." Antwortete sie. Harry gab ein leisen knurren vor sich. Stand auf und begab sich zum Schrank. Licht strömte ins Zimmer. Hermine blickte ihm nach. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Als Harry sich angezogen hatte, schritt er zu Hermine und griff nach ihrer Decke. "Bist du angekleidet? Es währe besser für dich wen du es wirklich bist." sagte er etwas drohend. Hermine griff ebenfalls nach der Decke. "Nein Harry! Das wirst du nicht tun oder?." Harry konnte ihre kleine Panik im Gesicht sehen. Er mochte das. "Nein Hermine! Ich werde jetzt ziehen!" sagte er mit noch drohender Stimme. "Dann sind wir Quitt!" "Nein Harry bitte!! Tu's nicht ich.. ich tut alles nur das nicht." sagte sie zitternd. "Wirklich alles?" fragte Harry vergnügt. Sie nickte. "Du wirst also alles tun damit ich dir die Decke nicht wegzerre oder?" "Ja! Alles." Sagte sie in der Hoffnung das Harry zustimmen würde. "Na schön. Du beantwortest mir eine Frage ja? Sonst..." Er zog ein wenig an der Decke und Hermine schrie leicht auf. "Was willst du wissen Harry?" "Nur.. warum du mir die Decke und meine Kleider weggeschaffen hast." Hermine blickte ungläubig zu ihm hinauf. "Also?" drängelte er. Hermine spürte ihr Gesicht brennen. "Ich zähle bis drei Hermine." Sagte Harry der bereits die Geduld absichtlich verloren hatte. "Eins!" Hermine blickte zu Harry hinauf. Ihr Gesicht war rosa angelaufen. "Zwei!" Harrys Griff verstärkte sich. Hermine wollte etwas sagen aber sie schaffte es nicht. "Und...." Hermines Gesicht sah so verzweifelt aus das Harry plötzlich die Decke los lies. Hermine verstand nicht. Sie schaute zu Harry hinauf der enttäuscht den Kopf hängen lies. "Ich verstehe das nicht." Er lies sich fallen und setzte sich mit den Rücken gegen Hermine.  
  
"Ich dachte du würdest ziehen Harry? Warum hast du nicht ich meine.. du hattest es doch gewollt oder?" Harry antwortete nicht sofort. "Ich konnte nicht. Lächerlich nicht? Grosse Worte und dann keine Tat." Hermine legte ihre Arme um sein Hals und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Dafür aber klangst du sehr überzeugend. Süss von dir das du es nicht tun konntest." Und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange was dazu führte das Harry wie ein elektrischer schlag spürte. Hermine Stand auf und verliess das Zimmer mit dem Argument: "Ich nehme ein Bad!" Harry blieb noch eine weile sitzen. Hermine hatte ihn zum zweiten mal geküsst. Mit einen Lächeln stand er auf und verliess das Zimmer. Er lief die Treppen runter und blickte auf die Uhr über den Kamin. 06:35. "Erst so früh?" dachte er verblüfft. Die Sonne schien schon und vom Balkon aus konnte er bereits Menschen sehen. Er schaute was es im Kühlschrank gab. Er nahm ein paar Yoghurts heraus und stellte sie auf dem Tisch. Holte zwei Löffel und fühlte zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft. Dann setzte er sich und wartete auf Hermine. Lange brauchte er nicht zu warten als Hermine frisch gebadet in einen Knielangen Rock und einer blauen Bluse ankam. "Oh danke Harry!" Sie setzte sich neben ihm und sie Frühstückten. "Schlafen deine Eltern lange?" fragte Harry. "Ja. Während der Ferien schlafen sie immer aus." Antwortete sie und trank ihr Glas leer. "Gut... ich muss noch einpaar Klamotten kaufen. Kennst du hier irgend ein Laden?" Sie nickte. "Ja. Wollen wir gehen?" "Gerne doch! Aber las mich vorher eine Dusche nehmen ja?" Nachdem Harry fertig geduscht hatte verliessen sie das Haus und begaben sich in die Stadt. Es herrschte viel leben. Sie betraten ein grosser Kleidergeschäft. Harry kaufte sich ein paar Jeans, zwei Kurzhosen, zwei blaue T-Shirts, ein paar weisse Socken, eine blaue Badehose, (Zu seinen entsetzten hatte ihn Hermine eine Badeunterhose vor die Nase gehalten.) , Unterwäsche die er schnell alleine kaufte, einen Badetuch und ein leichter Trainer zum Schlafen. Es war mittlerweile Neun Uhr Morgens als sie zurückkehrten. Sie beschlossen zuerst einmal am Meer Baden zu gehen. Sie bereiteten sich ein feiner Picknick und verliessen eine Stunde später das Haus. Am Tisch hinterliessen sie eine Nachricht.  
  
Hallo Mama, Papa  
  
Harry und ich gehen schwimmen. Kommen heute Abend zurück.  
  
Hermine  
  
Sie suchten sich eine angenehme Stelle und stellten dort ihr kleines Lager auf. "Was hast du alles Vorbereitet Hermine?" fragte Harry. "Sandwischs, Früchte, Limonade, Etwas süsses und und und." Zuerst beschlossen sie ein wenig braun zu werden und cremten sich ein. Hermine trug diesmal einen gewöhnlichen schwarzen Badeanzug. Danach gingen sie schwimmen. Harry schwamm zum ersten mal am Meer und musste ausserdem feststellen das Hermine um ein vielfaches besser schwamm als er. Sie tauchte immer wieder ab und tauchte dann hinter ihm auf wobei sie ihn immer wieder ins Wasser tunkte. Sie hatten Spass. Harry vor allem. So sehr hatte er sich noch nie in den Ferien amüsiert. Nach dem Schwimmen aber legten sie sich wieder an der Sonne. Beide dösten ein wenig. Plötzlich hörte Harry etwas flattern. Er blickte hoch und erkannte Pig. Rons Eule. Die kleine Eule lies ein Brief vor Hermine fallen und legte sich auf Harry Schulter. Harry konnte sehen das einpaar Leute sie verwundert anstarrten. Harry nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Schliesslich sah man wohl hier im Süden am heiligsten Tag keine Eule. Hermine lächelte und las laut vor:  
  
Hallo Hermine  
  
Wie geht's den so? Wie verbringst Du die Ferien in Spanien? Ich wünschte ich könnte dabei sein. Im Moment sind wir in Rumänien. Charlie hat eine ganz neue Art von Drachen entdeckt und den wollen wir uns jetzt ansehen. Was meinst Du wie es wohl Harry geht? Er langweilt sich sicher bei den Dudleys.  
  
Hermine und Harry blickten grinsend einander.  
  
Ich werde ihn später eine Nachricht schreiben. Er hat ja bald Geburtstag. Was wirst Du ihm schenken? Bitte keine Bücher ja? Schreib zurück ja? Schöne Ferien noch!  
  
In liebe Ron  
  
"Wenn Ron wüsste." kicherte Hermine. "Schreiben wir ihm zurück. Was meinst du?" fragte Harry. Hermine nickte. Sie zog ein Blatt Papier und ein Bleistift aus der Tasche und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Lieber Ron  
  
Ja die Ferien hier sind wunderbar. Das Wetter ist Phantastisch und ich bin in bester Begleitung. Rate mal wer bei mir ist. Harry. Er muss die Ferien jetzt mit mir verbringen da er von ein paar Todesser verfolgt wurde. Klingt ja interessant das mit dem neuen Drachen. Währe es möglich das du ein Bild bringen könntest? Wie geht es deine Eltern? Wie geht es Ginny? Und Fred und George. Ich hoffe sie stellen nichts auf dem Kopf! Harry und Ich wünschen dir schöne Ferien. Ah ja... am 25 August könnten wir uns in der Winkelgasse treffen. Ist Zwölf Uhr in Ordnung? Liebe Grüsse  
  
In liebe Hermine und Harry  
  
Sie banden es um Pigs Beine und dieser flatterte wieder davon wobei er Aufregung unter den Touristen machte. Mehrer zogen ihre Kehmaras hervor um ihn zu Fotografieren. Sie blieben noch eine kurze weile liegen und assen dann etwas. Gegen Mittag spazierten sie weiter und hielten ab und zu an um etwas zu trinken. Gegen Abend, bei Sonnenuntergang kehrten sie zurück. Mrs. Und Mr. Granger hatten ein Tisch im Balkon gestellt. "Heute Abend Essen wir draussen." sagte Mrs. Granger. Sie hatte ein klappbarer Tisch und ein paar Stühle zusammen getan. Der Tisch war bedeckt. Sie würden bei Sonnenuntergang Abendessen. Die scharlachrote Sonne machte das ganze noch schöner und irgendwie romantischer. Hermine und Harry nahmen sich beide noch ein Bad und liessen ihre Sachen im Zimmer. Sie setzten sich am Balkontisch und begannen zu essen. Salat, Fisch und ein wenig Rotwein gab es. Mr. Granger dachte das es an der Zeit war das sie ein wenig Wein zu sich nehmen mussten. Die scharlachrote untergehende Sonne beleuchtete den ganzen Strand mit einen Angehnehmen rotes Licht. "Morgen... haben wir vor nach Madrid für einen Tag zu besuchen. Wenn ihr beide Lust habt könnt ihr mitkommen." kündigte Mr. Granger. Harry und Hermine tauschten Blicke. Beide wollten nicht. "Ich denke das wir hier bleiben werden Papa!" sagte Hermine. "In Ordnung. Wir brechen ohnehin Früh auf." Nach dem Essen, es war mittlerweile neun Uhr, kehrten Hermine und Harry in ihr Zimmer zurück. Harry zog ich sein Trainer an wobei er Hermine angrinsen musste. Sie waren müde. In der tat nach so vielen schwimmen. Ohne viel Gerede schliefen sie ein.  
  
Harry befand sich in einen Friedhof. Der Boden war von schwarzen Dampf bedeckt und seine Füsse versanken darin. Es war dunkel und nur das Vollmondlicht half ihm ein wenig besser zu sehen. Vor ihm lag ein Grabstein. Hinter den Grabstein stand eine Gestalt. Harry näherte sich ihr. "Wer bist du?" fragte Harry. Die dunkle Gestallt antwortete. "Du weist es nicht? Dabei sind wir uns schon so oft begegnet." "Wirklich? Nun.. ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Wer sind sie. Was mache ich hier?" fragte Harry nochmals. "Das hier, diese Gegend, ist der Ort an den du schon bald ankommen wirst." "Ich verstehe nicht!" sagte Harry verwirt. "Schau mal den Grabstein an!" sagte die Gestallt dessen Gesicht man nicht sehen konnte. Harry blickte den Grabstein und erschrak.  
  
Harnold Potter (31. August 1990 - 12. Oktober 2003) Andenken an der Junge der Überlebte. Ermordet von dunklen Lord.  
  
Harry trat einen Schritt zurück. "Das kann nicht sein. Das ist doch nicht Real." "Real. Das wird passieren." Sagte die Gestallt. "Du kannst es nicht verhindern! Du bist dazu auserwählt zu versagen." Harry trat ein weiterer Schritt zurück. "Nein! Wer bist du?" Die dunkle Gestallt nahm seine Kapuze ab. Harry erstarrte. Das Geicht dieser Gestallt war verwandt mit der Voldemorts. Nur das sie zerfetzt und verkrüppelt war. Die dunkle Gestallt fuhr fort. "Ich... bin... der Schatten deines selbst! !!! Ich danke dir. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Hier noch ein Geschenk!" "Mein Schatten?" dachte Harry! Der schwarze Dampf verschwand und Harry erblickte zwei Gestallten. Er wollte schreien aber seine Stimme versagte. Hermine und Ron lagen am Boden. Aufgespiesst durch Speere. Harry kniete neben ihnen. Weinte nicht sondern kniete nur. "Wie konnte das passieren?" "Deinetwegen Harnold Potter. Deinetwegen sind sie gestorben. Du weist ja gar nicht was und wer du bist und am wenigsten, wie gefährlich du für deine Umwelt bist. Es war deine Schuld... es war deine Schuld. Es hätte dir passieren müssen. Nicht ihnen. Du hast zu viel Vertrauen auf deinen Mitmenschen gesetzt!" "Nein... das ist nicht war.....das ist nicht war!!!!!" schrie Harry.  
  
Er klappte die Augen auf. Starrte erstarrt zur Decke. Seine Decke lag am Boden. Er atmete tief durch und richtete sich auf. Er spürte seinen Narbe etwas angespannt. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig und etwas desorientiert. Er blickte zu Hermine die seelenruhig weiter schlief. Auf einmal spürte Harry eine heftige Übelkeit an der Brust. Taumelnd verlies er das Zimmer und begab sich zur Küche. Er tastete sich der Wand entlang und währe beinahe die Treppen hinunter gestürzt. Schnell öffnete er die Tür zum Balkon und lehnte sich an der Reling. Er Atmete immer wieder tief durch aber die Übelkeit wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er sank zu Boden und lehnte sich an der Reling. Draussen war es noch nicht einmal kühl. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete den Strand und er konnte einpaar Lichter am Horizont erkennen. Er stand auf und begab sich zur Küche. Nahm ein Glas und fühlte es mit Wasser. In schnelle Züge trank er das Glas aus und füllte es nochmals. Er setzte sich am Küchentisch. Er hörte das Mechanismus der Wanduhr neben dem Kamin. Plötzlich spürte er einen Krampf an der Brust. Er spürte wie sie sich zusammen zog. Atmen konnte er nicht. Er fiel von Stuhl und versuchte zu Atmen aber er konnte nicht. Das Glass fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. Langsam spürte er das dunkel um ihm wurde und plötzlich konnte er nach Luft schnappen. Er Atmete heftig ein und aus. "Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los?" sagte er zu sich selbst. Er spürte sein Kopf pochen. Als ob sein Herz dort oben währe. Er taumelte zurück ins Zimmer. Er wollte nur eins: sich hinlegen. Als er das Zimmer betrat rempelte er etwas. "Harry alles in Ordnung?" hörte er Hermine flüstern. "Ich...." er beendete den Satz nicht. Er spürte plötzlich ein Stich in seinen Gehirn und er verlor den Boden unter den Füssen. Er fiel in Hermines Armen. "Harry? Was hast du? Sie legte Harry bäuchlings auf der Matratze und kniete neben ihm. Seine Augen waren verschlossen. Er atmete unregelmässig. Sie berührte seine Stirn und spürte wie heiss sie war. Plötzlich begann Harry sch umher zu wälzen. Er begann stumpf Schmerzensschreie zu schreien. Hermine begann zu zittern. "Was ist los Harry? Was hast du?" Harrys Schreie wurden zunehmend lauter und Hermine begann hysterisch zu werden. Sie stand auf und wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen als sie Harry schreien hörte: ...... NICHT REAL!!"  
  
Harry erwachte so erschöpft wie noch nie. Er lag in Hermines Bett und mit einer dünne Decke bedeckt. . Er trug kein Oberteil sondern nur seine blaue Boxers. Er konnte seine Beine nicht hochheben. So niedergeschlagen fühlte er sich. Er war allein. Sein Kopf fühlte sich so schwer an und wen er in leicht bewegte, spürte er wie sein Gehirn wie ein wackelnden Pudding. "Was ist passiert?" fragte er sich. Er hatte unglaublichen Hunger. Mühenvoll richtete er sich ein wenig auf das die Decke in seinen Schoss hinabrutschte. Es war Nacht und dunkel. Er stand mit grosser mühe auf und öffnete den Schrank auf. Seine Kleider lagen dort. Er zog sich ein T-Shirt an und die Trainerhosen. Er verlies das Zimmer und lief den Gang entlang bis zur Treppe. Unten sah er Licht brennen und Stimmen. Er stieg die Treppen runter und blieb bei der Tür stehen. Sie Stimmen kamen von der Küche. "Sind sie sich sicher Mr. Dumbledore? Ich meine wie ist das möglich?" "Ich weis das ist schwer zu glauben aber wir hätten ihn fast verloren. Gut das er so hartnäckig ist. Jeder anderer währe schon längstens verrückt geworden." "Ist er jetzt ausser Gefahr?" "Ja. Ich denke schon. Er hat Voldemort wieder einmal ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht." "Was meinen sie wie es Voldemort im Moment geht? Hat er es überlebt?" "Ich denke schon. Er ging ein grosses Risiko ein aber er ist stark. Wo möglich ist er jetzt zu stark erschöpft. Mehr sogar als Harry aber er wird wieder zu Kräften kommen." Harry hatte genug gelauscht. Er betrat die Küche. Dort sassen Dumbledore, Mrs. Und Mr. Granger, Snape und Hermine. Sie blickten alle zu Harrys bleichen Gesicht. Er sah mehr als Todblass auf. Hermine sprang vom Tisch, stürzte sich auf Harry und umarmte ihn. "Du bist endlich wach. Gott seih dank. Wie fühlst du dich?" Hermines Augen wässerten sich leicht. "Mir geht es gut. Etwas müde aber gut. Ich... was ist passiert?" Snape war aufgestanden. "Setzten sie sich Potter. Ich werde ihnen ein Trank vorbereiten." Harry blickte zu Dumbledore. Er nickte und so setzte sich Harry am Tisch. Hermines Eltern lächelten Harry zu und dieser lächelte zurück. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" fragte Harry. Er blickte zu Dumbledore und dann zu Hermine die sich die Tränen von den Augen weg wusch. "Du warst acht Tage lang im Bett Harry!" sagte Dumbledore während Harrys Kiffer nach unten klappte. Er wollte etwas sagen aber Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Du hast einen verbissenen Kampf mit Voldemort geliefert." "Das habe ich getan? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern Prof." sagte Harry der das nicht glauben konnte. "Wie?" "Nun... Harry.. Voldemort hat versucht einen Mentale Brücke zwischen ihn und dir zu erschaffen. Er wollte in seine Gedanken sein um möglichst viel über dich zu erfahren. Erinnerst du dich was du geträumt hast Harry?" Harry schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an den Traum im Friedhof und plötzlich kamen ihm neue Bilder zum Vorschein. Schreckliche Bilder. Hermine sah wie sich Harry Augen öffneten und ins Leere blickten. "Ich... habe miterlebt wie Voldemort... wie Voldemort... wie.... Ich kann es nicht sagen Prof." sagte Harry der versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. "Natürlich musst du es uns nicht sagen. Du hast Persönliche Erinnerungen wie Taten von Voldemort gesehen da sich eure Gedanken für kurze Zeit verschmelzt hatten. Ich sage dir nur Harry das du viel Mentale stärke bewissen hast. Du solltest dich jetzt aber ausruhen. Hermine wird später zu dir raufkommen und dir den Trank bringen." "Prof. Dumbledore. Ich... können Träume stimmen?" fragte Harry bevor er die Küche verlies.  
  
Dumbledore blickte zu ihm und sagte. "Träume könne alles sein. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart, Zukunft, Wünsche, Wahrhit, Lüge, einfach alles Harry. Aber du darfst nicht alles glauben. Manche können durchaus ein Körnchen Wahrheit haben. Andere nicht." Harry nickte und verlies die Küche und stieg die Treppen hoch. Im Zimmer lies er sich ins Bett fallen. Er schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich mehr und mehr an was er geträumt hatte. Er hatte es geträumt. Er wusste es jetzt. Das konnte nur stimmen. Das war wie Dumbledore geäussert hatte. Das war eine Erinnerung von Voldemort und er hatte sie Haargenau durchlebt. Er spürte das Bett federn. Als er verwirrt hinaufblickte sah er Hermine mit einen Becher in der Hand. "Dein Trank." Sagte sie weich. Harry richtete sich auf und nahm ihr den Becher ab. "Danke!" sagte er und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit. "Igitt. Das erinnert mich am Vielsaft - Trank. Erinnerst du dich?" Er lächelte bleich. Sie lächelte nicht. "Trink es aus!" sagte sie nur. Harry nickte stumm und trank es. "Buah.. hässlich. Womöglich versucht Snape mich zu vergiften." Nach dem er das Becher fertig geleert hatte, stellte er es unter dem Bett. Hermine blickte immer noch so wie vorher. Dann, wie aus dem nicht, umarmte sie Harry. "Mensch Harry. Ich hatte solche Angst!" sagte sie und begann zu weinen. Harry spürte wie sie zitterte. "Ist ja gut Hermine. Ich war ja nur vorübergehend abgeschaltet." Versuchte er Hermine zu beruhigen. "Nein! Warst du nicht." Sie weinte noch heftiger. "Du.. du hast vor Schmerz geschrieen. Zwei Tage lang. Ohne Unterbruch. Ich.. währe fast verrückt geworden. Ich...." "Tut mir Leid Hermine! Ich zerstöre deine schöne Ferien mit meinen unverbesserliche Probleme." sagte Harry. Hermine schlug ihm am Nacken. "Dummkopf. Damit hat es nichts zu tun. Du weist ja gar nicht wie.. wie..." sie brach ab. Harry umarmte sie noch fester. "Ist ja gut. Ist ja Gut." Beruhigte er sie. Dann lösten sie sich und Hermine fragte. "Harry. Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?" Sie wusch sich die Tränen weg. Harry blickte zum Fenster. "Nun... ich habe viele Dinge geträumt. Schlimme wie auch gute. Ich erinnerte mich am meinen 1. Geburtstag. Unglaublich nicht? Mine Mutter hatte mir einpaar selbst gelismete Socken geschenkt. Mein Vater war mit der Torte umgefallen und Sirius hatte Lupin die Schuld gegeben." Tränen liefen ihm die Wange hinunter. Hermine sah zum erstenmal Harry weinen. "Ich.. ich sah wie Voldemort meine Eltern tötete. Wie mein Vater gegen ihm gekämpft hatte. Er.. er hatte keine Chance. Dann tötete er meine Mutter. Meinetwegen. Er tötete sie meinetwegen. Ich.. bin..."  
  
"Nein Harry das ist nicht....." wollte sie sagen aber Harry unterbrach sie. Er spürte eine enorme Welle von Zorn in sich. Er verkrampfte sich. Spürte wie er immer mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlor. "Verschwinde Hermine!!" schrie er plötzlich. "Verschwinde!!" Hermine erschrak. Harry hatte sie noch nie angeschrieen. Nie so. Hatte sie was falsches gesagt oder getan? "Verschwinde verdammt noch mal Hermine. Ich.. ich ver...." Der Spiegel im Zimmer zersprang in tausend Stücke. Hermine fuhr hoch und blickt auf Harry der beide Hände am Kopf zusammen gepresst hielt als ob er explodieren würde. "VERSCHWINDE!!!!" schriee er so laut das Hermine vor angst aus dem Zimmer in die Küche rannte. Hinter ihr hörte sie Glasscheiben explodieren. Möbel die gegen die Wand knallten. "Prof. Dumbledore!! Harry!! Irgend etwas passiert mit ihm!!" schriee Hermine die Treppen hinunter rennend. Gerade waren Dumbledore und Snape aufgestanden und trafen auf Hermine. "Professor. Harry er... es stimmt was nicht mit ihm." Sagte sie verzweifelt. Dumbledore rannte die Treppen hoch. Dicht gefolgt von Snape und Hermine. Im Gang trafen sie auf Harry. Er lief geradewegs auf sie zu. "Wo gehen sie hin Mr. Potter?" sagte Snape. "Voldemort töten!" antwortete Harry. "Meine Eltern rächen und alle die durch ihm Leiden mussten." "Bleiben sie stehen Potter." Sagte Snape und stellte sich vor ihm. Harry zwickte mit den Augen und Snape zackte zusammen. "Ich werde nicht verlieren!" sagte Harry. Hermine starrte wie gelähmt auf Harry. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief. (SCHLAF). Harry taumelte einwenig und zackte ebenfalls zusammen. Hermine rannte auf ihm zu. "Was hatte er Prof. Dumbledore?" Dumbledore half Snape aufzustehen. "Er.... ich erkläre es dir später. Zuerst einmal last ihn uns ins Bett bringen. Als Hermine das Zimmer betrat erschrak sie. Alles lag in Schutt und Asche. Die Scheiben in tausend Stücken. Das Bett verbrannt, Überall lagen weisse Feder von den Kissen die er zersprengt hatte. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab und sämtliche kaputte und zerstörte Möbel und Sachen begannen sich wieder zusammen zu setzten. Ein paar Minuten später war alles repariert und sie legten Harry ins Bett. "So. Hermine bleib bei ihm. Er wird nicht mehr so reagieren sobald er aufwacht." Sagte Dumbledore. "Was ist passiert Professor?" fragte Hermine. "Er hat frei gezaubert. Eine Gabe die nur... die nur..." zum ersten mal hatte Dumbledore mühe etwas auszudrücken. "Eine Gabe von der ich nichts berichten kann Hermine. Erzähl es ihm nicht.." Hermine nickte und blickte wieder auf Harry bleiches Gesicht. "So! ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts. Wir sehen uns nach den Ferien Hermine. "Prof. Dumbledore! Nur noch schnell. Was war der Auslöser für sein Verhalten.?" Dumbledore blickte zu Hermine hinab. "Hass Hermine. Reiner Hass!" Hermine verabschiedete sich und Dumbledore und Snape verliessen das Zimmer. "Hass?" dachte sie. Hermine zog die Matratze heraus und legte sich hin. Im Gedanken bei Harry schlief sie ein. Am nächsten morgen erwachte sie spät. Sie blickte zu ihre Armbanduhr und musste feststellen das es bereits elf Uhr war. Sie stand auf um nach Harry zu blicken aber sein Bett war leer. Erschrocken Stand sie auf. Er war doch nicht gegangen oder? Er war doch nicht Voldemort jagen gegangen? Schnell zog sie sich ihren rosa Mantel an und rannte die Treppen hinunter zur Küche. Sie fand eine Nachricht am Tisch.  
  
Hermine  
  
Dein Direktor hat uns gesagt das Harry jetzt wieder in Ordnung ist. Wir sind früh aufgebrochen um ein paar Dinge zu erledigen. Wir kommen heute Abend zurück.  
  
Papa  
  
Hermine suchte weiter. Sie war zumindest erleichtert das es nicht von Harry war. Sie rannte zum Balkon und spähte nach Harry. Sie sah im am strand sitzend und ins Meer starrend. Wenig Menschen waren im Moment dort. Sie verlies das Haus und ging auf Harry zu. "Harry?" sagte sie als sie sich hinter ihm gestellt hatte. Harry drehte sich um und stand auf. "Hallo Hermine." sagte er. "Geht es dir besser?" Er nickte. "Ja. Etwas müde aber ansonsten gut. Ich... es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein ganz schöner Idiot." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. bist du nicht." Sie setzte sich neben ihm. Lange Zeit sagten sie sich nichts. Hermine merkte plötzlich das Harrys Hand zitterte. "Harry? Du zitterst. Was ist los?" Harry blickte zu Hermine. Sein Gesicht strahlte hass und Mitleid. Hermines Augen weiteten sich aus. "Harry..." "Ich habe gesehen wie Voldemort Menschen getötet hat Hermine. Wie er sie tötete. Nicht nur die Männer, nein. Frauen, Kinder, alles. Ich.... ich besitze jetzt all diese furchtbare Erinnerungen in mir. Ich spüre wie sich Voldemort gefühlt hat als er all diese unschuldige tötete. Er schlachtete sie ab. . Ich.." er fing zu zittern an. Hermine legte seine Hand an seiner Schulter. Harry schloss die Augen. "Ich fürchte mich das sich meine Gefühle ändern könnten Hermine." Sagte Harry. Hermine erschrak. Was meinte Harry damit? "Harry? Was....?" "Merkst du es den nicht Hermine? Wenn ich nicht stark genug bin, dann.... ich beginne langsam wie Voldemort zu denken. Der Gedanke das es weder Gutes noch Böses exsistiert. Nur Macht. Die starken überleben und die schwachen sterben. Es ist so als hätte ich jetzt zwei Persönlichkeiten. Die eine weis ich das sie von mir ist. Die andere auch aber nicht richtig." Harry senkte den Kopf. "Es ist so verwirrend." Fügte er hinzu. Hermine setzte sich hinter Harry mit weit gespreizte Beine und um umarmte ihn. "Harry! Du wirt kein Todesser. Bitte!" Harry sagte nichts. Am Schluss nickte er nur und sie kehrten ins Haus zurück.  
  
Die Tage vergingen. Sie waren ruhig. Hermine und Harry amüsierten sich obwohl Hermine das Geschehene nicht so leicht auf sie Seite schieben konnte wie Harry. Was war das was Dumbledore nicht sagen durfte? Sie feierten Harry Geburtstag. Hermine schenkte ihm eine tolle Armbanduhr. Von Ron erhielt er ein Quidditch Buch. Mrs. Wesley hatte ihn ein Pullover geschenkt. Sie unternahmen mehrere Ausflüge. Madrid, Sevilla, Pamplona wo sie die Stierkämpfe besuchten. Harry fand es sehr Interessant wie Mr. Granger. Hermine und ihre Mutter hielten es für totale Barbarei und es kam zu einen kleinen Streit zwischen Harry und Hermine und Hermines Elter wobei sie sich schnell wieder versöhnten und gemeinsam Abendessen gingen. Solche Ferien hatte Harry noch nie erlebt. Er hatte Voldemort komplett vergessen oder sonst etwas schlechtes. Heute war es der 25. August. Hermine und Harry bereiteten sich für den Aufbruch zur Winkelgasse vor. Sie hatten vor eine Woche eine Eule bekommen mit der Liste aller nötigen Schulsachen für das fünfte Schuljahr. Harry hatte sich ein guter Rucksack gekauft und hatte sich in Jeans und einen kurzärmligen weisen Hemd gekleidet. Hermine kleidete sich gleich. Nur statt ein Hemd eine Bluse in blauer Farbe. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mr. Und Mrs. Granger und reisten mit Flohpulver zum Tropfenden Kessel. Es herrschte viel Leben im Tropfenden Kessel. Sie betraten ein kleiner Zimmer wo sich die Tür zur Winkelgasse befand. Hermine schlug auf die Ziegelklötze und sie schoben sich zur Seite. Die Winkelgasse war eines seiner beliebtesten Orte in der Zaubererwelt. Zuerst aber gingen sie zur Gringrotts Zauberbank. Dort fühlte Harry seinen Geldbeutel mit Galleonen und Knutz. Als sie die Bank verliessen fragte Hermine. "Warum hast du so viel genommen?" "Warum wohl Hermine?" Sagte Harry. "Natürlich um deine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Du brauchst dein Geld nicht zu wechseln." "Nein Harry das musst du nicht!" "Doch. Ihr habt viel für mich getan also bin ich jetzt dran." Und damit gewann Harry. "Was steht auf der Liste Hermine?" Hermine lass vor:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
Die Liste der benötigte Schulbücher für das 5. Schuljahr  
  
Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 5 Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie, Band 5 Serverus Snape: Mittlere Potente Zaubertränke Phyllida Spore: Magische Pflanzen und deren Eigenschaften Bratak Bretonos: Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste Band 1 John Daves: Die Sternenlesekunst Arabella Johnson: Die Zukunft in Bildern lesen Minerva McGonagall: Animagitarining  
  
Zusätzliche Sachen werden noch benötigt.  
  
Je nach Hausangehörigkeit: einen Festumhang für Spezielle Anlässe. 2 Kristallfläschchen der Grösse V Duellanzug (Schwarz)  
  
Freiwahlfach "Fechtkunst" Fechtanzug Stumpfer Stichdegen  
  
Zu beachten: Es dürfen keine Scharfe Degen mit zur Schule genommen werden! Missbrauch wird bestraft!  
  
Mit herzlichen Grüssen  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Stellvertreterin des Schulleiters  
  
"Wo sollen wir als erstes hingehen Harry?" fragte Hermine. "Zuerst einmal kaufen wir uns Schulumhänge. Ich brauche sowieso einen normalen. Danach geht's in die Bücherei und zum Schluss besorgen wir noch was wir brauchen. Dann treffen wir Ron und kaufen danach je nach dem wie wir uns entschieden haben die Freiwahlfächerausrüstung. Einverstanden?" Hermine nickte. Sie kauften ein. Sie schlenderten durch die Winkelgasse. Es gab vieles neues. Am Quidditch Laden bleib Harry stehen. Tatsächlich war ein neuer Besen erschienen. Hinter der Scheibe auf einen Podium lag der modernster Besen der Welt.  
  
Der Donnerblitz  
  
1. Speziell für Sucher gefertigt 2. Beschleunigung von 0 auf 200 km/h in 6 sek. 3. Automatische Notbremse 4. Gewicht: Ultra leicht 5. Modifikation: Stadt leichtere Navigation, einen Zuschuss auf Beschleunigung. Geschwindigkeit steigt auf 300 km/h 6. Schwebt auf Hufteenhöhe 7. Preis: 700 Galleonen  
  
Harry blickte lange Zeit auf den bläulichen Besen der genau so wie sein Feuerblitz aussah. Der Donnerblitz. Nur das der Stiel blau war und eingravierte Blitze hatte. "Harry! Komm schon. Wir müssen weiter." Drängte Hermine. Sie trafen Ron im Café "Die Sagenhafte Insel" . "Harry! Hermine! Da seid ihr ja! Wie geht es euch.?" Sagte er begeistert. Sie setzten sich und bestellten drei Butterbiere. Danach plauderten sie viel. Sie erzählten über ihre Ferien. Hermine und Harry aber erzählten nicht über den seltsamen Zwischenfällen in la playa.  
  
"Harry hast du schon den neuen Besen gesehen? Einsame Spitze." Sagte Ron. Harry nickte. "Ja! Aber der Feuerblitz ist schneller obwohl er länger zur Beschleunigung braucht." "Hallo Harry." Hörte Harry hinter sich grüssen. Harry drehte sich um. Es war Cho Chang. "Ho.. Hallo Cho!" grüsste Harry zurück. Hermine und Ron grüssten ebenfalls. "Harry. Sag mal... dürfte ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte sie nervös. Harry blickte zu Hermine und dann zu Ron. Hermine schien, so dachte Harry, nicht gerade davon begeistert. Ron hingegen grinste Harry und machte ein Gesicht das sagte: Na los!. "Natürlich. Ich bin gleich zurück!" Er stand auf und folgte Cho in einer Ecke wo sie ungestört sprechen konnten. "Also Cho? Was hast du auf dem Herzen?" "Urk... warum sagte ich so etwas? Was hast du auf dem Herzen?... Mensch...!!" Dachte Harry. Zu seiner Verwunderung lief er nicht mehr rot an. Cho hingegen schon. "Nun ich.... ich.... es ist so das...." Cho hatte anscheinend Schwierigkeiten die passende Worte zu finden. Harry seufzte. "Ich... ich..." "Hoffnungslos!" dachte Harry. Er griff nach Chos Hand und sagte. "Also Cho.. was macht dich so nervös mir etwas sagen zu wollen?" In Wirklichkeit wusste Harry bereits was sie nervös machte und vor einen Jahr hätte er das gleiche empfunden. Cho Atmete tief durch. "Harry. Ich... wollte dir danken das du Codric zurückgebracht hast." Harry senkte den blick und lies Chos Hand los. Cho wusste was Harry gerade dachte. "Ich gebe dir keine Schuld Harry." Fügte sie schnell hinzu. Harry blickte zu ihr. "Es tut mir Leid. Währe ich nicht da.. würde er noch leben." Sagte Harry. "Was? Aber das ist nicht war." Sprudelte es aus Chos Mund heraus. "Nett von dir Cho aber du kennst mich nicht!" sagte Harry etwas hart und Cho verstummte. Sie senkte der Blick. Dann sagte sie. "Das ist der Grund warum ich dich gerne näher kennen lernen würde Harry." Sie blickte wieder in Harry Augen. Cho war in der Tat hübscher während der Ferien geworden. "Hättest du Lust mit mir am ersten Wochenende nach Hogmead zu gehen Harry?" fragte sie schüchtern. Hatte sie ihm wirklich danach gefragt? Harry erinnerte sich wie sehr er damals darauf gehofft hatte aber jetzt war ihm anders zu mute. Er überlegte. Cho blickte ihn Hoffnungsvoll an aber ihre Hoffnung erlosch als Harry den Kopf schüttelte. "Tut mir Leid Cho. Ich kann nicht. Ich habe mich bereits mit Hermine verabredet. Aber ein andrer mal wenn du möchtest. In Ordnung? Es tut mir Leid." Cho blickte zu Hermine die sie ebenfalls anblickte. "Natürlich. Es war dumm von mir zu glauben das du..." "Nichts war dumm Cho, verstanden? Ein anderes mal." Unterbrach Harry. Cho nickte etwas enttäuscht. "Nun.. bis bald!" verabschiedet sich Harry. Cho nickte und ging. Harry fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl. Er hatte ihre Einladung abgelehnt. Warum? Er blickte zu Hermine die ihm auch anblickte. Als er sich hinsetzte fragte Ron. "Was wollte sie den?" "Sie wollte mit mir ausgehen." Antwortete Harry. "Und?" fragte Hermine etwas angespannt. "Nichts!" sagte Harry. "Nichts? Was bedeutet das?" fragte Ron. "Das bedeutet das ich abgelehnt habe!" zischte Harry etwas genervt. "Du hast abgelehnt? Aber Harry. Ich dachte du stehst auf sie?" sagte Ron aufgebracht. "Ich war einmal ein wenig in sie verliebt, ja. Aber jetzt ist es anders." Erklärte Harry. Er blickte zu Hermine und sie lief leicht rosa an. "Ich verstehe das nicht!" brummte Ron. "Da gibt es nichts zu verstehen aber ich habe gesagt das ich mich bereits mit Hermine Verabredet hatte." "Du hast gesagt das wir uns schon Verabredet hatten?" fragte Hermine. Harry nickte. "Ich konnte mir keine andere Entschuldigung ausdenken." Verteidigte sich Harry. "Oh Klasse. Jetzt musst du mit Hermine ausgehen sonst stehst du wie ein Trottel da!" sagte Ron aufgebracht. "Warum so zornig?" fragte Hermine. "Ich werde mit Harry ausgehen. Schliesslich sind wir Freunde." Harry blickte zu Hermine. Sie nickte. Sie unterhielten sich weiter. "Ah Ron... wusstest du das wir an einen Freiwahlfach Teilnehmen können?" "Ja!" antwortete Ron etwas trotzig. "Ich werde nicht Teilnehmen. Liegt mir nicht." Harry blickte zu Hermine.  
  
Sie schien zu überlegen. "Wie steht es mit dir Harry?" fragte sie. "Oh.. ich denke schon das ich Teilnehmen werde. Ist doch mal was anderes." "Na schön.. ich werde auch Teilnehmen. Ron?" fragte Hermine. Ron blickte finster drein. "Ich auch!" brummte er vor sich. Hermine und Harry tauschten blicke. Sie grinsten und schlugen beide gleichzeitig Ron in die Schulter. Ron musste grinsen. "Na schon. Wenn es uns hilft Snape zu vertreiben, dann bin ich dabei." Sie lachten. Sie standen auf und suchten nach einen Fechtladen. Und sie fanden eins. Sie betraten den Laden Die Zitat des Söldners; Drauf und dran, Spies voran. Er war ein sehr luxuriöser Laden. Der Boden war aus feinen, glatten, glänzenden schwarzen Holz. Kerzen schwebten in der Luft und beleuchteten den Laden mit einen sehr angenehmen Feuerlicht. Vor ihnen war eine Theke. Hinter der Theke hingen an der Wand mehrere Degen. Scharfe wie auch Stumpfe. Sie schauten sich um. An den anderen Wänden hingen wertvolle Gemälde. Ein ganz besondere Stück war wo ein Musketier seinen Degen heraus zog um einen armen Bauer vor Dieben zu schützen. Der Bauer lehnte sich an einen Baum und der Hintergrund zeigte eine Gebirgskette und eine Burg.  
  
"Äh... hallo?" rief Harry. "Komme gleich!" sagte eine Stimme hinter der Theke. Plötzlich richtete sich ein alter Mann mit langen grauen Bart hinter der Theke und blickte zu Harry, Hermine und Ron. "Hallo! Was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er äußerst gut gelaunt. "Wir benötigen....also....." Harry blickte zu Hermine und Ron. "..drei stumpfe Degen, und drei Fechtanzüge." sagte Harry. "Aha... sie fangen in Hogwarts mit Fechten an? Eine sehr gute Wahl. Zu Schade das sich nur sehr wenige anmelden." Er überreichte Harry drei große Pakete und drei stumpfe Degen. "Bitte schön das mach dann 59 Galleonen und 10 Knutz." "Ganz schön teuer!" sagte Harry verblüfft während er zahlte. "Ja mein Junge. Das ist wahr aber glauben sie mir. Es lohnt sich." sagte der alte Verkäufer. "Sie sind doch James Sohn oder?" fragte der Verkäufer ruhig. Harry zuckte schnell zusammen. Hermine und Ron blickte interrasiert zu. "Ja...der bin ich. Kannten sie meinen Vater?" fragte Harry äußerst nervös. "Aber natürlich kannte ich ihn. Mensch... nach dem....warte....hätte ihr Lust auf eine Tasse Tee? Dann können wir weiter plaudern ja?" "Gern! Wollen wir?" sagte Harry und blickte Ron und Hermine zu. Beide nickte schnell. Sie betraten einen Raum hinter der Theke. Es war angenehm hier drin. Am Boden lag ein Bärenfell. Darüber fünf Schaukelstühle und einen kleinen runden Tisch. Auf dem Tisch lagen eine Teekahne und mehrere kleine Teetassen. "Setzt euch!" bat der Verkäufer. Sie setzten sich und der Verkäufer schenkte ihnen Tee. Dann setzte er sich hin und zündete eine Pfeife an. " So! Also....wo war ich stehen geblieben?" "Bei meinen Vater!" fügte Harry rasch. "Natürlich.... James. Nun....ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen das dein Vater ein exzellenter Fechter war oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weis so praktisch nichts von meinen Eltern!" "Nun dann solltest du wohl etwas erfahren nicht?" "Sie können mir etwas über ihnen erzählen?" fragte Harry der sich plötzlich äußerst glücklich zu fühlen begann. "Etwas? Nicht doch. Vieles! Also dein Vater kannte ich als er 16 wurde. Er kaufte hier bei mir seinen ersten Degen. Er war ein sehr anständiger Bursche. Nur schon wie er den Degen hielt und benutzte zeigte seine innerliche Qualität. Nun... als er zu mir kam, kaufte er sich einen Stumpfen Degen. Er war in Begleitung von einen sehr engen Freund namens Sirius Black. Hm... Black. Du weist doch wer er ist. Black?" Harry nickte. "Ja.. der beste Freund meines Vater." "Ja... und ein ....." "Unschuldiger!" fügte Harry hinzu. Der Verkäufer blickte zu Harry. "Unschuldiger? Du weist das er unschuldig ist? Nun... um so besser!" Harry wusste nicht recht was sagen. "Nun..... Black war James bester Freund. Ich erkannte sofort die Freundschaft zwischen James und Black. Black war wilder und unberechenbarer als James aber immer treu. Nach Hogwarts besuchten mich James und Black. Sie baten mich ihnen Unterricht zu geben. Sie verbrachten zwei ganze Jahre mit mir in Deutschland. Tolle Zeit." Er trank ein schluck Tee und fuhr dann fort. "Während der dunkle Zeit als Lord Voldemort....." Ron zuckten leicht. "...die ganze Welt in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, bildeten wir drei die Gemeinschaft der Treuen. Viele treuen schlossen sich uns an um den Kampf gegen die Todesser aufnehmen zu können. Imagesamt waren wir über 200 Streiter und an der Spitze James und Sirius. Ich war schon zu alt um mitzukämpfen. Egal... Sie erschlugen viele Todesser. So wurde James als einer der größten Feinde Voldemorts bekannt. Voldemort unternahm viele versuche James zu töten. Dafür starben viele unserer Freunde die James treu blieben. Nach vier Jahren langen Kampf aber Zog sich James zurück und überlies Sirius die Führung. Er hatte genug. Nicht das er angst gehabt hatte. Nein. Er wollte nur eine Zeitlang alleine mit Lily sein. Deine Mutter. Eibe bildhübsche Frau. Mensch... sie konnte so gut Kochen. Honigtorten waren ihre Spezialität. Ich vermisse sie so sehr.... auch die Honigtörtchen. Und das ohne Magie. Er durchlebte eine sehr Glückliche Zeit mit Lily. Sirius dagegen kämpfte verbissen mit den Todesser die sich immer mehr und mehr vermehrten. Oft schwankte die Moral der Gemeinschaft des Degens und dann musste James zurückkehren. Bei einer schlacht im Friedhof der 2000 Tote, trafen James und Voldemorts Herr gegeneinander. Ein Gemetzel sage ich dir. Vieles hätte verhindert werden können wenn Dumbledore aufgetaucht währe aber Voldemort hatte mehrer Todesser zu Lily geschickt um sie zu töten die jedoch von Dumbledore gerettet wurde. Während der Schlacht im Friedhof, unterlag die Gemeinschaft. Doch James gab nicht auf. Er forderte Voldemort zum Duell und entkam den Tot um Haaresbreite. Er war damals 27 Jahren alt. Voldemort floh nach dem er erfahren hatte das Dumbledore auf den Weg zu ihnen war. Die Schlacht wurde weder gewonnen noch verloren. Einzig und allein gewannen wir mehr Zeit. Dein Vater musste sich von der Gemeinschaft trennen da er zu schwer verletzt worden war. Fechten konnte er nicht mehr. Zaubern ja. Aber nicht mehr so stark. Nach seinen Rücktritt, zerfiel mit der Zeit die Gemeinschaft. Sie benötigten einen Führer. Sirius konnte sie nicht halten. Sie zerriss. Und es gibt nur sehr wenige die treu zusammengehalten haben. Im Moment sind sie in der ganzen Welt zerstreut und hoffen eines Tages von... nun das ist eine andere Geschichte. Oh schon so spät? Muss noch einpaar Geschäfte abwickeln. Egal. Wir können uns ja in Hogwarts weiterunterhalten ja?"  
  
"Sie kommen nach Hogwarts? Sind sie unser Fechtlehrer?" fragte Ron. Bratak nickte. "Ja der bin ich. Ich freue mich schon daran dich zu unterweißen junger Potter. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldig! Trinkt ruhig und dann könnt ihr gehen. Bis dann." Und er ließ sie allein. "Mensch Harry. Wer hätte das gedacht." Sagte Ron begeistert. "Mensch... wir werden vom gleichen Typ unterrichtet wie dein Vater." Harry nickte. Auch er freute sich darauf. Vollbeladen verließen sie den Laden und beschlossen etwas essen zu gehen. Im Restaurant Seele bestellten sie sich ein paar Deutsche Schnitzels. Kaum hatten sie angefangen zu essen da hörte sie Draco Malfoys Stimme hinter ihnen.. "Na ihr Versager? Potter?" Harry drehte sich genau so wenig um wie Hermine und Ron. "Verschwinde Malfoy. Wir sind gerade in bester Laune. "Ach. Komm schon Potter. Bist du nur zu Feige um zu sehen was ich gerade von meinen Vater bekommen habe?" Ron drehte sich um und sein Kiffer klappte nach unten. Harry und Hermine drehten sich ebenfalls um. Ihre Kiffer kippten aber nicht runter als sie Malfoy mit einen Donnerblitz in seine Händen haltend sahen. "Das beste Model Potter. Damit schlage ich dich diese Jahr. Du wirst schon sehen." Höhnte Malfoy. "Was du nicht sagst Malfoy. Ich erinnere mich das du das Gleiche vor drei Jahren gesagt hast. Du warst ja so stolz auf deinen Nimbus 2001 der dir dazu verhalf dich in die Mannschaft einzukaufen." Sagte Hermine giftig. "Das geht dich nichts an Schlammblut!" sagt Malfoy als sofort danach, Ron aufsprang um ihn eins runterzuhauen. Hermine aber hielt Rom am Ärmel und er lies es sein. "Wir sehen uns Potter." Sagte Malfoy bevor er ging. "Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen!" sagte Ron. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte Hermine. "Und ich auch nicht!" sagte Harry. "Wir können ihn alle drei nicht aushalten!" sagten alle drei anschließend im Chor und lachten. "Oh.. schon sechs Uhr. Ich muss zurück zum Fuchsbau. Na schön.... wir treffen uns ja in einer Woche im Gleis 9 ¾ . Bis dann!" sagte Ron und verabschiedete sich. Harry und Hermine sagte ich ihm noch Aufwidersehen und machten sich kurz danach ebenfalls auf dem Heimweg mit all ihre Schulsachen. Bevor sie den Tropfenden Kessel erreichten, kaufte sich Harry in Neuer Reisekoffer. Im Tropfenden Kessel kehrten sie dann durch Flohpulver zurück nach Spanien. Im Zimmer packten sie alle noch einmal ihre Koffer und gingen früh schlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry noch vor Hermine. Er blickte in ihr Gesicht der sich in einen Lächeln verwandelt hatte. "Anscheinend träumt sie was schönes. Ich wecke sie lieber nicht auf." Dachte er. Also stand er leise auf und verlies im Trainer das Zimmer. In der Küche füllte er sich ein Glass Orangensaft und blickt vom Balkon aus ins Meer. Wie sehr er diese Ferien genossen hat, dachte er und trankt seinen Orangensaft aus. Dann erinnerte er sich an Cho. Warum hatte er abgelehnt? Er mochte sie ja. Damals! "Ich hätte nicht absagen sollen. Warum? Warum verspüre ich nicht mehr das gleiche wie vor drei Monate?" Er blieb noch eine weile in seinen Gedanken als er dann ein Bad nahm und danach sein Zimmer wieder betrat. Hermine schlief noch. Harry setzte sich auf seiner Matratze und blickte lange Zeit auf ihr Gesicht. Sie sah so niedlich aus wenn sie schlief, dachte Harry. Plötzlich öffnete Hermine die Augen und blickte in die Harrys. Sie lächelte nicht und sagte auch nichts. Sie blickte einfach so. Harry blickte weiter und plötzlich wandte er seinen Blick ab. Verlegen sagte er. "Morgen Hermine!" Hermine richtete sich auf. "Wie lange hast du mich den angestarrt?" "Ich... äh... ich weis nicht. Ich.." Harry stotterte und lief rot an. Hermine lachte. "Ist schon gut. War es dein erstes mal?" Harry nickte kurz. "Nun... dann sage ich dir das ich es schon mehr als 15 mal gemacht habe." Harry blickte zu Hermine hoch. Hermine lächelte. "Also.. ich nehmen jetzt ein Bad und mal schauen was mir heute so machen werden." Harry nickte. Nachdem Hermine ebenfalls geduscht hatte und sich dann einen langen blauen Seidenrock mit einer Seidenleichte blaue Bluse gekleidet hatte, verließen sie das Zimmer und Frühstückten dann mit Mrs. Und Mr. Granger die ebenfalls aufgestanden waren. "So meine Lieben!" sagte Mrs. Granger. "Heute werden wir einen Ausflug machen." "Wohin den?" fragte Hermine. "Wir werden fünf Tage im Meer verbringen. Vater hat ein Boot gemietet. Ihr werdet in einer Kabine verbringen müssen aber es lohnt sich. Das Wetter wir ruhig und schön bleiben. Freut euch darauf!" Hermine schien nicht sehr entzückt darüber zu sein. Harry hingegen konnte es kaum erwarten. "Ins Meer? Wir segeln?" fragte er zu Mr. Granger der ihn freundlich anlächelte. "Genau Mr. Potter. Waren sie schon einmal im See?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Ich freue mich schon." Er blickte zu Hermine die ihm einwenig enttäusch zurückblickte. Das aber kümmerte Harry nur wenig. Er würde zum erstenmal in einen Boot im Meer segeln. Die Tage am Meer gehörten jetzt wohl zu Harrys schönsten Erinnerungen. Das Boot war klein und sie hatten nur zwei Schlafkabinen. Harry und Herminen mussten relativ nahe nebeneinander was oft dazu führte das Hermine ihn mit dem Ellbogen ins Geicht stieß. Mr. Granger verstand es ein Schiff zu steuern. Es war ein Segelschiff der den Namen Victoria trug. Die Fische die sie Fischten, grillten sie danach auf dem Bootsdeck. Es war eine angenehme ruhige Woche im Meer. Zweimal schwammen Hermine und Harry und Harry fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl. Immerhin hatte er mehrere Hundert Meter kein Boden unter den Füssen. Sie spielten Karten und vieles mehr auf dem Bootsdeck und beobachteten wunderschöne Sonnenuntergänge. Rote Sonnenuntergänge. Mr. Granger Fotografierte viel. Er wollte immer so viele Erinnerungen von den Ferien haben die er mit ihrer Tochter verbrachte da er sie danach mehrere Monate nicht mehr sehen konnte. Nach fünf Tagen See kehrten sie zurück und sie bereiteten sich auf die Reise nach Hogwarts vor. Sie gingen früh ins Bett und freuten sich auf Morgen. Um halb - Zehn Morgens, verabschiedeten sie sich und mit einer kurzen Flohpulverreise, gelangten Hermine und Harry in der Ankunftsstube für Flohreisenden im Bahnhof wo sich der Hogwarts- Express befand. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 Auf nach Hogwarts  
  
Harry und Hermine kamen in der Ankunftsstube für Flohreissenden an. Sofort begaben sie sich zum Gleis 9 ¾ . Dort trafen sie auf die Weasleys. "Hermine! Harry! Da seid ihr ja. Der Zug fährt in fünf Minuten. Schnell!!" Sagte Ron. Fred und George nahmen Harry und Hermine das Gepäck ab und verstauten es im Gepäckwagen. "Wie waren die Ferien?" Fragte Mrs. Weasley. "Ganz gut. Super!" Antworteten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley konnte nicht kommen da er zuviel im Ministerium um die Ohren hatte. Sie bestiegen den Hogwarts- Express und besetzten sich einen freien Abteil. Schlossen die Tür und zogen den Vorhang runter. Hermine, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred und George sassen dort. Sie plauderten viel miteinander. "Und? Wie läuft es den mit Scherzartikelladen?" Wollte Harry wiesen und blickte zu Fred und George. "Wir haben noch keins. Erst nach Hogwarts Abschluss werden wir uns darum kümmern Mutter weis noch gar nicht das du uns das Preisgeld überlassen hast." Sagte George. "Habt ihr Ron einen neuen Umhang gekauft?" Ron grinste. "Das haben sie Harry. Ein scharlachroter Umhang. Passt mir echt gut. Mutter hat sich gewundert als Fred und George gesagt haben das sie es mir gekauft hatten. Wenn sie wüsste." "Eine Runde Snape explodiert?" Fragte Fred und zog die Karten heraus. Alle nickten. Gerade wollten sie anfangen als die Tür aufging und der Vorgang nach oben gezogen wurde. Es waren Malfoy und seine Kumpane Crabbe und Goyle. "Na ihr Verlierer. Lebt ihr noch?" Spöttelte Malfoy und Goyle grinste so blöde das Ron zu lachen anfing. "Verschwinde Malfoy!" Sagte Harry. "Ho.. Potter.. Du lebst ja noch. Hattest du schöne Ferien?" fragte Malfoy provozierend. "Die schönsten die ich je hatte, Malfoy. Und jetzt verschwinde ja?" Antwortete Harry ruhig. "Wirklich? Ah.. Las mich raten.. Du warst bei den Grangers, oder? Bei diesen Schlammblüten! Granger... sehen deine Eltern auch wie dreckige Schlammblüter aus?" Bevor Ron etwas tun konnte stand Hermine auf und blickte in gleicher Höhe in Malfoys Augen. Malfoy aber blieb ganz ruhig. Anscheinend fürchtete er Hermines Zauberkünste nicht mehr. "Wag es nicht noch einmal Malfoy sonst....." "Sonst was?? Beendete Malfoy. "Was willst du den machen Schlammblut?" Hermine zuckte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab aber bevor er sie auf Malfoy richten konnte spürte sie wie sich ihre Hand schmerzhaft verkrampfte. Vor Schmerz lies sie den Zauberstab fallen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine kämpfte gegen den Schmerzensschrei. "Hermine was ist los?" Ron stand auf und ging auf Hermine zu. Malfoy aber sagte. "Oh was ist den los Granger. Kannst du etwa nicht mehr Zaubern? Wie alle Schlammblüter?" Malfoy fing zu lachen an aber er verstummte als Harry der blitzschnell aufgestanden war ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug. "Verschwinde Malfoy!" Rief Harry mit zorniger Stimme während Malfoy zu Boden im Flur fiel. Crabbe und Goyle liessen sich aber nicht durch Harry beeindrucken und sprangen gleichzeitig auf ihn und rissen in zu Boden. Fred und George sprangen Harry zu Hilfe und eine wilde Rauferei begann. Goyle, der grösste und stärkte von allen schlug wie ein verrückter auf Harry der verbisse seine Attacken parierte. Crabbe wurde von den Zwillingen nach oben gerissen und aus dem Abteil geworfen wobei er auf Malfoy schlug der einen Schmerzensschreie ausstiess. Ginny schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ron hatte es mittlerweile mit Hermines verkrampfte Hand zu tun. Es sah so aus als würden alle Sehnen zerreisen. Hermine konnte anscheinend den Schmerz nicht mehr unterdrücken und begann zu stöhnen. Ron zog sie bis zum Fenster wo er ungestört ihre Hand examinieren konnte. Harry gelang es sich so umzuwälzen das Goyle jetzt mit dem Rücken am Boden lag und Harry über ihm. Harry hatte ein Blaues Aug in Kauf nehmen müssen.  
  
"So... jetzt bist du an der Reihe!" Sagte er grimmig und haute mit aller Kraft auf Goyle zu. Im diesen Augenblick hatten sich Malfoy und Crabbe aufgerichtet als sie einen saftigen Fusstritt der Zwillinge hinstrecken mussten. Malfoy fiel erneut zu Boden während Crabbe den Fusstritt auswich und auf Fred aufsprang. Fred wurde gnadenlos ins Abteil gestossen wobei er und Crabbe übereinander auf Harry und Goyle fielen. Harry wurde auf Goyles Körper gepresst und spürte fast das seine Wirbelsäule brechen würde. Goyle schrie vor Panik auf während über ihnen Fred mit Crabbe rauften. Schnell griff George Crabbes Umhang und riss ihn zu sich Hoch. "Ich halt den Schmerz nicht mehr aus!!" Schrie Hermine und mit der linken Hand griff sie nach dem Handgelenk und drückte in stark zusammen. Ron der zunehmend nervöser wurde blickte zu Ginny. "Ginny! Was soll ich machen?" Fragte Ron verzweifelt. "Ich weis es nicht!" Antwortete sie. Ron blickte wieder zu Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war jetzt ganz Blass. Fred richtete sich auf. "Sorry Harry!" Sagte er noch schnell bevor Goyle Harry am Kragen gepackt hatte und in einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte. Harry schlug es rücklings zu Boden und blieb einpaar Sekunde benommen liegen. Diese Zeit nutzte Goyle um sich aufzurichten um dann wieder auf Harry los zu prallen. Malfoy der immer noch am Boden lag, kroch dem Flur entlang ausser Reichweite. Währenddessen waren einpaar Abteilungstüren von anderen Schüler und Schülerinnen aufgegangen und schauten den Kampf mit Neugier und Bestürzung an. Fred und George rauften mit Crabbe der sich tapfer hielt während Harry wiedereinmal am Boden lag und Goyle Fäuste in Kauf nehmen musste. Das ganze währe womöglich noch eine ganze weile gegangen wenn Moody nicht aufgetaucht wäre. "Aufhören!" Knurrte er sehr laut. Die anderen Schüler kehrten blitzschnell in ihre Abteilung zurück um Moody Platz zu machen. Harry, Fred, George, Crabbe und Goyle aber hörten ihn nicht. Sie prügelten sich weiter. Moody stand jetzt mitten im Getue als er seinen Zauberstab herauszog und einen heftigen Kanonenknall heraus schissen lies. Sofort hörten alle auf und blickten zu Moody. Ginny die sehr erfreut darüber war rief zu Moody. "Prof. Moody. Kommen sie schnell. Hermine hat etwas abbekommen!" Moody betrat mit seinen Holzbein die Abteilung wo bei er damit Harrys Oberschenkel fast durchbohrte. "Ihre Hand Professor. Schauen sie!" Sagte Ron und zeigte auf Hermines Hand. Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab und berührte leicht Hermines Hand. "Finite Incantatem" knurrte er und sofort trat Heilung an. Hermines Hand lockerte sich und man konnte fühlen wie sich ihre Muskel entspannten. Sie atmete mehrmals tief ein und zog ihre Hand ganz nahe an ihrer Brust. Moody blickte jetzt zu den anderen. Zuerst auf Grabbe, Fred und George die im Flur standen. Dann auf Harry der am Boden lag und mit beiden Händen seine Oberschenkel festhielt, und Goyle der wieder dumm glotzte. Keiner sagte was.  
  
Harry rempelte sich mühsam auf. Moody hinkte wieder aus dem Abteil und blickte zu Malfoy der sich aus dem Staub machen wollte. Accio Draco Malfoy" knurrte Moody und Malfoy schoss rücklings auf Moody zu der ihn dann blitzschnell am Kragen packte und in dem Abteil hinein warf. "Hinsetzten! Alle!" Knurrte er äusserst genervt. Sie setzten sich. Auf der eine Seite, am Fenster Hermine. Nebenan dann Ginny der sie leicht tröstete, Ron der böse auf Malfoy reinblickte, Fred und George die ihre Augen nicht von Crabbe und Goyle liessen im Gedanken das sie plötzlich wieder auf sie aufspringen würden und Harry der furchtbar aussah. Sein Hemd war zerrissen und hatte einpaar blaue Flecken im Gesicht. Er sass nur da und blickte auf Hermine. Auf der anderen Seite sassen Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Malfoy versuchte ein Unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen. Moody schloss die Tür zu und blieb vor ihnen stehen. "Also. Was ihr da getan habt ist schlecht! Sehr schlecht!" Sagte er. "Aber Professor! Es waren......" "Ruhe!" Bellte Moody Fred und George zu. "Ich stelle jetzt hier Fragen und ihr beantwortet sie mir Wahrheitsgerächt. "Wer hat den Höllenpein auf Hermine losgelassen.?" Fragte er und blickte auf Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle. Sie schüttelten den Kopf. "Wir waren es nicht!" Sagte Malfoy. Ron sprang auf. "Natürlich warst du es Malfoy. Ich habe es in dein Gesicht gesehen." "Und wie, Weasley? Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand. Ich hätte es nicht tun können." Wehrte sich Malfoy. Ron sank wieder zurück. Was hätte er den sagen können. "Stimmt es das Malfoy keinen Zauberstab zur Hand hatte?" Moody blickte zu Hermine und den anderen. Sie nickte. "Sie sollten Hermine bestraffen. Sie wollte mich angreifen. Da sehen sie am Boden. Ihr Zauberstab." Sagte Malfoy schnell und direkt. Moody blickte zu Hermine. "Wolltest du ihn angreifen?" Fragte er Hermine. Sie zögerte zuerst und nickte dann. "Ja Professor." "Aber nur weil Malfoy sie beleidigt hat!" Warf Ron ein. "Und was ist danach passiert?" Fragte Moody der Rons Einwurf gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. "Dann hat sich meine Hand verkrampft Professor." Sagte Hermine die langsam an Farbe gewann. Moody blickte zu Malfoy. "Malfoy!" Malfoy zuckte. "Hast du Magid - Fähigkeiten?" Die Gryffindors tauschten verständnislose Blicke. Wovon redete Moody? Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Die Habe ich nicht!" Moody begann zu knurren. "Wenn ich etwas hasse Malfoy, dann ist es wenn man mich anlügt. Du hast Magid - Kräfte. Sonst würdest du das Wort gar nicht kennen. Du hast sie illegal eingesetzt und dabei den Höllenpein verwendet." Harry blickte zu Malfoy. Malfoy sah blass aus und zitterte. "Ihr drei verschwindet jetzt. Ich werde mit Prof. Snape und Dumbledore sprechen. Das wird ärger geben. Na los! Weg mit euch!" Malfoy, Goyle und Grabbe verliesse die Abteilung in schnelle Schritte. "Nun zu euch. Sagt mir. Wer hat die Prügelei angefangen?" Er blickte in die Runde. "Ich war es Prof. Moody. Ich habe Malfoy als erster einer Runtergehauen." Sagte Harry und blickte zu Moody hinauf. Dieser veränderte sein Gesichtausdruck nicht. "Und der Grund dafür?" "Ich spürte das... das Malfoy Hermine diesen Schmerz verursacht hatte. Ich kann es nicht erklären. Und da bin ich aufgestanden um es ihm heimzuzahlen." Während Fred und George übertrieben zustimmten, blickte Hermine zu Harry. Ihre Blickte trafen sich und sie lächelte ihn dankbar an. Moody seufzte leicht. "Nun... beide Seiten haben etwas falschen verbrochen und werden Dehmentsprechen bestrafft. Das gilt für Potter, Fred und George. Ihr werdet heute Abend nicht zum Fest erscheinen sondern im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben. Hermine, Ron und Ginny dürfen Teilnehmen." Bevor er die Abteilung verlies blickte er zu ihnen zurück. Fred und George hatte ihre Köpfe gesenkt. Hermine, Ginny und Ron blickten mitleidenswert zu ihnen während Harry sich weiterhin am Oberschenkel hielt. "Ah ja... Potter! Verzeihen sie meinem Holzbein!" und er verlies die Abteilung. Hermine sprang auf und setzte sich gegenüber Harry. "Alles in Ordnung Harry?" Fraget sie nervös während sie Harrys blaue Flecken besorgt anmusterte. Harry nickte. "Ja. Alles in Ordnung! Am schlimmsten war Moodys Holzbein. Deine Hand... ist sie wider in Ordnung?" Sie nickte. "Ja.. Harry. Danke und es tut mir leid für heute Abend." "Schon gut! Das war er doch wert, oder?" Antwortete er selbstbewusst und Hermine lief leicht Rosa an.  
  
"Wir hätten sie zu Brei gemacht!" Fluchte Fred und George stimmte zu. "Ja.. Diese stinkende Slytherins." "Tapfer gekämpft Harry!" sagte Fred als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Harry blickte zu Ginny die ihm stolz anblickte. "Wie lange dauert es noch bis nach Hogwarts?" Fragte Harry etwas erschöpft. "Noch gut acht Stunden Harry!" Antwortete Ron. Harry legte sich hin. Sein Kopf brummte und der Schmerz an seinen Oberschenkel wollte einfach nicht loslassen. Nach einer weile aber schlief er ein. Hermine und die anderen Unterhalteteen sich weiter. Es war bereits Dunkel als Harry von Ron geweckt würde. Der Hogwarts- Express war angekommen. Sie verliessen den Zug und begaben sich mit den anderen Schüler zum Schloss. Zunächst aber mussten sie eine halbe Stunde zu Fuss gehen. Vor dem Tor der Grossen Halle trafen sie auf Moody. "Also. Ihr wisst was jetzt zu tun ist." Er blickte Harry, Fred und George an. Alle drei nickten. "Bis später dann!" sagte Harry zu Ginny, Hermine und Ron die zurück nickten. Fred, George und Harry liefen die Gänge entlang und stiegen die Treppen zu ihren Gemeinschaftsraum hoch. Vor der Fete Dame blieben sie stehen. "Mist! Wir kennen die neue Passwörter ja gar nicht!" sagte Fred. Die Fete Dame blickte auf die drei. "Passwort?" Harry, Fred und George tauschten Blicke. Dann sagte George. "Bohnen!" "Bohnen? Nein mein Lieber. Falsch!" entgegnete die fette Dame. "Aber nicht doch. Dumbledore hat uns gesagt dass das Passwort Bohnen heisst und wir müssen jetzt rein um etwas für ihn zu holen. Bitte glauben sie uns!" Fred blickte zu Harry. Beide grinsten. Die Fete Dame überlegte. "Na schön... Womöglich habe ich es vergessen." Sie klappte zu Seite und Harry und die Zwillinge betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Hoffentlich haben die andere keine Problemen reinzukommen." Sagte Harry. Sie setzten sich an einen Sofa vor dem Kamin der brannte. Das Feuerlicht beleuchtete den Raum angenehm. "Ich habe Hunger!" beklagte sich George. "Als ob du der einzige wärst." Sagte Fred. "Vielleicht bringen uns die anderen etwas aus der Halle mit!" sagte Harry Hoffnungsvoll. Sie plauderten über ihre Rauferei im Zug und die Zeit verging an ihnen vorbei. Plötzlich hörten sie an der Tür eine Diskussion. "Nein! Ich lasse euch nicht durch. Falscher Passwort."  
  
"Mensch... aber es heisst Kackelake!"  
  
"Nein nein... ich lasse euch nicht vorbei." "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" "Weis ich doch nicht! Kackelake!" "Falscher Passwort!" "Ich glaub es nicht!"  
  
George stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm standen Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Lee und zu seiner Überraschung Oliver Wood. "Oliver? Was machst du hier?" Er trat zurück und sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Also! Was machst du hier Oliver?" fragte er nochmals und Harry und Fred die aufgestanden waren liefen zu ihnen. "Setzten wir uns doch alle. Dann können wir weiterreden." Schlug Hermine vor. Sie setzten sich am Boden vor dem Kamin. Ron legte eine grosse Schalle mit Früchten und weichen Süssbrot in die Mitte und Harry, Fred und George griffen danach. "Wie war es?" fragte Harry. Er blickte zu Hermine die rot angelaufen war. Sofort erkannte er ein Emblemabzeichen an ihrer rechten Brust. "Ich zu einer Vertrauensschüler gewählt worden!" sagte Hermine voll Stolz. Ron nickte. "Ja. Für Ravenclaw wurde Cho gewählt. Für Hufflepuff John Davis und für Slytherin Pansy Pankiston." "Herzlichen Glückwunsch Hermine!" gratulierte Harry. "Danke!" "Und jetzt zu Oliver." Sagte Lee Jordan. "Dieses Jahr wird Hogwarts einen Hausmannschaft im Quidditch aufstellen!" Harry, Fred und Georges Müde klappten nach unten. "Wirklich? Wer wird mitspielen. Gegen wen denn?" fragte sie durcheinander. "Ganz ruhig! Dumbledore hat einen Quidditchkelch in der grossen Halle auf einen Tisch gestellt. Innerhalb einer Woche müssen alle die Teilnehmen wollen einen Zettel mit Namen, Alter und Position hineinwerfen. Der Kelch wird dann die besten aller vier Häuser auswählen und Oliver wird sie Trainieren für nächstes Jahr." "Du Oliver?" fragte Fred verblüfft. "Natürlich. Und wehe wen du aufgenommen wirst und dir meine Trainingszeiten nicht passen!" sagte er. Harry blickte zu Fred und George. Beide freuten sich das Oliver wieder da war. "Was machst du jetzt Oliver. Quidditch?" fragte Harry. Oliver nickte. "Ja. Ich spiele jetzt in der Nationalmannschaft Englands als Torhüter. Aber er in einen Jahr. Sie sagten das ich jetzt schon bei ihnen spielen könnte aber Dumbledore erzählte mir das Hogwarts einen Trainer braucht und wollte fragen ob ich den Posten als Trainer nicht nehmen wolle. Ich habe zugestimmt. Mal schauen was aus euch geworden ist!" "Toll" sagt Fred und George aus einen Mund. "Was ist noch passiert?" fragte Harry und blickte zu Ron. "Äh... es gab da auch noch ein Neuer Schüler. Er heisst Lasandro Laius. Ist von Durmstrang. Er hat die Schule gewechselt und ist jetzt bei den Slytherins. Wir hatte eine kleine auseinandersetzjung mit ihm im Flur. Ein Schwein sage ich dir." "Wie alt ist er den?" fragte Fred. "Er besucht jetzt die Siebte Klasse!" antwortete Ron. "Und was ist passiert" fragte George. Ron blickte zu Hermine. "Er hat zusammen mit Malfoy Hermine beleidigt! Unglaublich was dieser Schwachkopf gesagt hat. Zum Glück war Moody..." "Malfoy war an der Feier?" fragten Fred, Harry und George entsetzt. Hermine nickte. "Ja... aber sie haben Straffarbeit bekommen." Ron fuhr fort. Zum Glück kam Moody und verscheuchte sie äusserst Unangenehm. Ich denke das Lasandro und Malfoy ganzschön Unangenehm sein werden." "Ah ja... nächstes Jahr findet auch noch ein Turnier im Duellierclub. Die Gegner sind wie im Quidditch Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Das wird toll!" fügte Lee. "Und.." sagte noch Hermine. "Findet am 1O Oktober ein Ball zur Eröffnung des Fechtklubs statt. Es wird getanzt." Sie blickte zu Harry der plötzlich stark zu denken schien. Fred hatte die Übereste der Pouletflügel verspeist. "So meine lieben. Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." Somit standen Fred, George und Le auf und stiegen in ihre Schlafgemächer. Harry blickte ins Feuer. "Also gute nacht!" sagte Ginny und stieg die Treppen ins Mädchenschlafraum hoch. Oliver verabschiedete sich und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron gähnte. "Wollen wir?" fragte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. ich bin nicht müde. Danke. Die andere Feiern noch?" Ron nickte. "Ja... wir sind etwas früher gekommen um mit euch zu reden. Gute nacht." "Naht!" sagten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig.  
  
Bevor Ron die Treppen empor stieg blickte er noch einmal auf Harry und Hermine die nebeneinander im Schneidersitz vor dem Kamin sassen. "Woran denkst du Harry?" fragte Hermine. Harry starrte weiterhin ins Feuer. "Erinnerungen!" antwortete er. "Schöne Erinnerungen?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!" Sie schwiegen beide ein weile. Hermine beschloss auf zu stehen. Sie stand auf als Harry plötzlich ihre Hand Fest hielt. "Äh... Hermine? Ich.. äh.. würdest du vielleicht mit mir zum Ball gehen wollen? Ich kenne niemanden der geeigneter währe als... als meine beste Freundin." sagte Harry schnell. Er lockerte seinen Griff. Hermine blickte zu ihm hinab. "Und Cho?" fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Cho ist nicht meine Freundin!" Hermine blickte ins Feuer und sagte dann. "Sehr gern!" Und stieg die Treppen hoch. Harry setzte sich auf den Sofa. Froh darüber das sie zugestimmt hatte. Als die andere Gryffindors schliesslich sich mit der Fete Dame duellierten, beschloss er schnell in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und sich hinzulegen. Sein Gepäck lag bereits auf seinen Bett. "Harry! Da bist du ja!" sagte Ron. "Ja!" antwortete Harry. "Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" "Oh... weist du.. Hermine wollte mir fragen ob ich mit ihr zum Ball gehe." Harry sah Ron enttäuschtes Gesicht an. "Verstehe!" murmelte er. "Gute Nacht!" Und er schlief ein. Harry zog sich seine Pyjama an und kletterte in sein Himmelbett. Froh darüber endlich in Hogwarts zu sein. Obwohl er nicht sehr müde war, schlief er ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen, trafen sie sich beim Frühstück in der grossen Halle. Ron wirkte ein wenig zurückgezogen und Harry wusste warum. Sagte aber nichts. "Also Hermine? Was haben wir um neun Uhr?" fragte Harry Hermine die ihren Stundenplan studierte. "Pflege Magischerwesseen." Sagte sie. Hagrid, ein Halbriese und ihr Freund unterrichtete seit zwei Jahren diesen Fach. "Was er wohl diesmal für Kreaturen mitbringen wird?" sagte Harry und Ron lächelte kurz. "Wir sollten gehen!" sagte Hermine. Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück und machten sich auf dem weg zu Hagrids Hütte wo er nebenan unterrichtete. Zum Glück hatten sie unterricht mit Ravenclaw statt Slytherin. Die Schüler versammelten sich in einen kreis um Hagrid als dieser eine Kiste am Boden setzte und sie öffnete. Schlangen. Einige Mädchen schluckten. "Schlangen?" fragte Ron erschrocken. "Oh.. ja. Sind sie nicht Niedlich. Natürlich nicht giftig. So! Alle gut zuhören. Heute werden wir uns mit Schlangen befassen. Deshalb haben wir heute eine dreifache Stunde und ihr müsst nicht zu Snapes Unterricht erscheinen." Ein grossteil der Schüler klatschten vor Freude. Auch Harry und Ron freuten sich und vor allem Neville der Snapes immer erstes Opfer war. So.. jeder von euch wird sich jetzt eine Schlange nehmen und sich irgendwo hinsetzten. Wie viele sind wir? 4.... 7...13....18...ja. 27. Zum glück habe ich genug Schlangen mitgebracht." Harry blickte zu Hermine und wusste das sie es lieber gehabt hätte wenn Hagrid nicht genug mitgebracht hätte. "Also... wer ist der erster?" Keiner rührte sich. "Na los... sie beissen nicht!" ermutigte Hagrid die Klasse. Harry trat einen Schritt vor. Er dachte. "Eine kleine Schlange kann wirklich nicht gefährlich sein wenn ich es schon mit einen Basilisken aufgenommen habe." "Gut Harry. Du bist der erster. Nimm dir einen." Die Schüler blickten zu Harry als dieser vor der Kiste kniete und hinein blickte. Da lagen mehrere duzten kleine und grosse Schlangen aller Arten. "Eine Kobra? Hagrid die sind doch giftig?" sagte Harry aufgebracht. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nicht doch. Sie sind alle Zahm. Na los... greife zu!" Harry schluckte. Langsam griff er nach der Kobra und packte zu. Die Kobra fing an wild um sich zu drehen. "Nicht so fest drücken." Hörte Harry. "Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sich Harry. "Besser so?" Er lockerte seinen Griff. "Ja... schon viel besser. Danke." Zischte die Schlange zurück. Harry merkte plötzlich das er mit der Schlange gesprochen hatte. Dabei dachte er das es Hagrid gewesen war der ihn Anweissungen gegeben hatte. Als er sich zur Klasse umdrehte starrten in alle mit offenen Münder. Harry verstand nicht was los war. Selbst Hagrid blickte erschrocken zu Harry. "Was ist?" fragte Harry. "Du... du hast Parsel gesprochen Harry!" sagte Neville ängstlich. "Wirklich?" fragte Harry der es dennoch auf die leichte Schulter nahm. Er erinnerte sich das Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte das Parsel einfach nur eine Sprache wäre. Es währe nicht falsch sie zu benutzen. Damit hatte sich Harry also abgefunden und es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr was andere dafür hielten. "Das ist doch gut oder?" sagte Harry und blickte zu Hagrid. Hagrid der immer noch verblüfft war nickte kurz. Harry setzte sich einpaar Meter von der Kiste am Boden und betrachtete die Kobra genauer an. Sie war hellbraun und von majestätischer Schönheit. Harry hatte Schlangen nie gemocht aber plötzlich fühlte er eine gewisse Zuneigung zu dieser Kobra. Sie Schlängelte sich um seinen Arm und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Hagrid hatte sich wieder gesammelt und wiederholte den Schülern ihre Aufgabe. Einer nach den anderen griffen nach einer Schlange. Neville besass eine sehr kleine dünne Schlange. Kaum 20 Zentimeter lang. Ron hatte eine kleine schwarze Blinschlange in der Hand. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper als sich die Klapperschlange aus ihren Griff befreit hatte und sich um ihren Bauch umschlugen hatte. "Komm her! Sagte Harry und Hermine eilte zu ihm. "Schlange! Drück nicht zu fest. Sonst erstickt sie!" zischte Harry. Die Schlange lockerte sich und Harry nahm sie und legte sie vor Hermine. Hermine blickte zu Harry. "Danke!" sagte sie erleichtert. "Du verstehst was sie sagen?" Harry nickte. "Ja! Ich beginne plötzlich Parsel ohne Probleme zu sprechen. Ich weis nicht wie das möglich ist." Mittlerweile hatten alle Schüler eine Schlange bei sich und sassen am Grassboden. Hagrid in der Mitte. "Also! Wer kann mir sagen was Schlangen wirklich sind?" Hermines Hand schoss hoch. "Ja Hermine?" "Schlangen sind Reptilien." Sagte sie und zuckte leicht als die Klapperschlange sich um ihr Arm hinauf schlängelte. "Richtig. Und aus was ernähren sich schlangen?" Hermines Hand schoss wieder hoch. "Sie ernähren sich von......" Sie verstummte und blickte zu Harry der anschienend mit der Schlange ein Gespräch führte. Auch die anderen Schüler hörten wie gebannt auf Harrys zischenden Worte. "Wie wirst du genannt?" fragte Harry. "Genannt? Was bedeutet das?" fragte die Schlange.  
  
"Nun... das bedeutet wie du heisst. Wie nenne dich die anderen Schlangen denn?" versuchte Harry zu erklären. "Wir Schlangen haben keine Namen." Zischte die Kobra. "Ah so...!" sagte Harry. "Mich wundert das ihr mit uns Schlangen sprechen könnt. Das ist das erste mal." Zischte die Schlange. "Na ja... nur wenige Menschen können das. Wir sind Menschen." "Ja... ihr macht immer wieder Jagd auf uns." Zischte die Schlange. "Das ist war. Aber viele von und tun das nicht. Ich würde eine Schlange nicht töten!" sagte Harry und wusste das er eigentlich falsch lag. Immerhin hatte er einen Basilisken umgebracht. "Was wirst du jetzt machen? Mich ausliefern damit sie mich zerstückeln?" zischte die Schlange als Frage. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. In Grunde genommen würde ich gerne mehr über Schlangen erfahren. Würdest du gerne mein Haustier sein?" "Haustier? Was ist das?" "Das bedeutet das du bei mir lebst. Du bekommst von mir zu essen und eben... lebst so bei mir. Da kann dir niemand etwas antun." Erklärte Harry. "Nein. Ich bin immer noch Herr über mich selbst!" "Na schön dann sagen wir sind wir Freunde und du lebst bei mir. Es seih den natürlich das du lieber bei deinen Freunden bleiben willst." "Das klingt schon besser! Na gut! Ich bin einverstanden." Zischte sie zurück und Hermine erkannte das Harry zu lächeln anfing und etwas zischte. "Gut. Dann sollst du jetzt Vivora heissen. Einverstanden?" "Hm... einverstanden!!"  
  
Harry spürte plötzlich das Hermine ihn leicht in die Schulter schlug. "Harry! Der Unterricht!" Harry blickte umher und sah die ganze Klasse auf in blickend. "Tut mir leid!" sagte er. "Worüber habt ihr gesprochen Harry?" wollte Hagrid wiesen. "Oh... über Schlangen. Hagrid. Dürfte ich sie behalten? Sie würde gerne bei mir bleiben." Einige Schüler fingen an zu tuscheln. Hagrid blickte zu Harry. "Natürlich. Solange du dich gut um sie kümmerst?" Harry nickte. Er sah zu Hermine und Ron die ihn verblüfft anstarrten. So verlief der Unterricht. Sie diskutierten über die Ernährung der Schlagen, über ihre verschiedene Charakter, über ihr Körperbau usw. Oft fragte Hagrid Harry was seine Kobra von seiner Sicht aus über Menschen sagte und war immer wieder überrascht wie Recht die Schlange hatte. Am ende der Stunde gaben alle ihre Schlangen zurück. Hermine als erster. Danach begaben sie sich in die Grosse Halle zum Mittag. Harry hatte Vivora bei sich. Als er sich bei den Gryffindors setzte schrieen einige auf. "Harry! Eine Schlange!" Das Gerücht, das Harry jetzt eine Schlange bei sich hatte, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Harry kritzelte schnell noch seinen Namen, Alter und Position im Quidditch auf einen Fetzten Papier und warf es in den Quiditchkelch bevor er sich mit Hermine und Ron in die Doppelstunde bei McGonagall begab. Sie nahmen einen Tisch ganz vorn vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch. "So meine Lieben. Heute werden wir über etwas wichtiges Sprechen. Ihr befindet euch jetzt im Fünften Schuljahr und euch stehen jetzt ganz spezielle Fächer zur Verfügung. Ich werde es kurz machen." Sie atmete einmal tief durch. "Diejenigen die Animagen werden möchten sollen es mir in einer Woche sagen. Heute werde ich euch einwenig darin unterweisen." Geflüster brach los. Harry blickte zu McGonagall die sich in ihr Sessel wiedergesetzte hatte und einpaar Papiere nahm. Als die Klasse wieder Ruhig wurde fuhr sie fort. "Die Entstehung eines Animagus ist eine gewagte Angelegenheit. Wenn sie schief geht dann werdet ihr womöglich halb Mensch halb Tier sein. Heute ist aber die Lehre für Animagen sehr fortgeschritten und nur sehr selten passieren irgendwelche Unfälle aber ich muss wiederholen. Es ist eine heikle und anstrengende Angelegenheit." Hermine hob die hand. "Ja Miss Granger?" "Prof. Ist man in der Lage das Tier selbst zu bestimmen?" Die Klasse blickte Neugierig zu Prof. McGonagall. "Gute Frage Miss Granger. Nun... es gibt sehr Talentierte Zauberer und Hexen die durch starken Willen in der Lage sind ,später ihre Trierform zu einen anderen Gewünschte zu wechseln. Das Tier ist ein Symbol unseres Sein. Manchmal könne wir es brechen. Manchmal nicht." "Und wie lange dauert es bis man Animagi wird?" fragte Hermine weiter. "Nun.. das ist unterschiedlich. Zwischen vier und neun Monaten." Ein Hufflepuff Schüler hob die Hand. "Ja? Mr. McClain?" "Aber Prof. Wenn man ein Tier wird. Dann könnte man vieles Illegales machen!" Hermines Hand schoss zum drittenmal nach oben. McGonagall wollte gerade Antworten als sie Hermines Entschlossenheit die Antwort zu geben sah.  
  
"Sie können es erklären Miss Granger?" "Ja Prof. Wenn man ein Animagi wird dann ist man verpflichtet es bekannt zu geben. Man ist verpflichtet sich im Ministerium unter Animagus zu klassieren damit man weiss in was für ein Tier man sich verwandelt und wie man sich erkennbar zeigt.. Im Moment existieren sechs regriesstierste Animagen." McGonagall nickte überrascht. "Sehr gut Miss Granger. 5 Punkte an Gryffindor. Das ist richtig. Wer weis den schon was ein unbekannter Animagus alles tun könnte. Also schlagt bitte auf Seite fünf. Titel Der Weg zu Animagie. Schreibt alles nötige heraus und fast auf nächste Woche alle nötige die ihr für wichtig haltet um Animagie zu werden. Dann eure persönliche Gründe. "Äh Professor? Sie sind ein Animagi richtig? Könnten sie uns kurz zeigen wie die Transformation aussieht?" fragte eine Hufflepuffschülerin. Alle blickte wieder zu Prof. McGonagall. "Na schon! Ersten: Man konzentriert sich auf das Tier den ihr später zu spüren bekommen werdet. Man schliesst die Augen und denkt das man sich verwandeln tut. Mann muss genau wiesen wie man als Tier aussehen wird. Es ist eine Mentale Sache. So... schaut her." Nicht eine Sekunde war vergangen und Prof. McGonagall hatte sich in eine graue Katze verformt. Die ganze Klasse staunte nicht schlecht als sich Prof. McGonagall sich zurück verwandelte. "So! Bis dahin aber ist es ein weiter weg. Am Anfang kann man sich nur wenige Sekunden verwandeln. Mit der Zeit steigert sich der Aushaltvermögen gegen den Schmerz den man bei der Verwandlung empfindet. So und jetzt an die Arbeit." Als die Stunde zu ende war, war es vier Uhr nachmittags. Harry Ron und Hermine diskutierten über die Stunde. "Wollen wir Animagi werden?" fragte Ron begeistert. Hermine blickte zu Harry der anscheinend bereits eine Wahl getroffen hatte. "Ich werde eins!" sagte er. Hermine wusste es noch nicht genau und Ron auch nicht. Sie besuchten Hagrid und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum diskutierten Hermine und Ron. Ron wollte Hermines beendete Hausaufgabe für Prof. McGonagall abschreiben. "Nein Ron! Du solltest es selber tun. Sonst lernst du ja nichts. Harry sass währenddessen in sein Bett und betrachtete das Lehrbuch für Animagen. Ein Animagus werden. Genau wie sein Vater, dachte er. Er blickte auf den Stundenplan für Morgen. "Um 9:00 Wahrsagen. Um 1O:00 - 12:00 Geschichte bei Prof. Binns. Mittagspause und am Abend von 20 bis 22:00 Fechten. Das wird lustig. Ah.. Abendessen findet bereits um 18:00 statt." In Gedanken auf Morgen schlief er ein. Am nächsten Morgen fing das ganze von neuen an. Wahrsagen war wiedereinmal so langweilig das viele Schüler den einschlafen nahe waren. Prof. Tralewey unternahm viele Versuche der Klasse beizubringen wie man aus einen Blatt Buche die Zukunft sehen konnte.  
  
Ron und Harry beneideten Hermine die im dritten Schuljahr Wahrsagen gestrichen hatte in den sie den Unterricht einfach nicht mehr besuchte. Wie gerne würden sie Wahrsagen streichen. Aber das konnten sie nicht. Sie mussten eine bestimmte Anzahl an Fächer hinterlegen und Hermine satt in Wahrsagen zu gehen, besuchte sie die Arithmantikstunde. Aber das ganze wahr kein Vergleich zu Prof. Binns Geschichtsvorlesung. Er zog Gryffindor 15 Punkte ab weil Harry, Neville und Ron eingeschlafen waren. Zu Mittag besprachen Hermine und Ron noch einmal ob sie wirklich an Animagusstraining teilnehmen sollten. Den Nachmittag hatten sie frei und jeder beschloss etwas anderes zu unternehmen bevor sie sich um sechs Uhr zum Abendessen wieder trafen. Hermine besuchte wie üblich die Bibliothek um mehr über Animagie zu forschen. Ron wollte so richtig einen Mittagsschläfchen machen damit er heute Abend fürs Fechten auch richtig Fitt sein würde. Harry packte seinen Feuerblitz und begab sich zum Quidditchfeld.  
  
Als Harry die Treppen zur Tribüne hinauflief und sie schliesslich erreichte, blickte er in Feld. "Oh... Ravenvlaw trainiert." In der tat trainierte die Mannschaft Ravenclaw. Die Jäger trainierte einpaar neue Spielzüge während die Treiber den Klatscher nachjagten und versuchten sie an am Boden Platzierte Ringe gezielt hindurch zu schiessen. Aber wo war Cho? Harry blickte sich um. Von Cho war keine Spur zu finden. Er hörte hinter sich Schritte. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte das es Cho war. "Hallo Harry!" grüsste sie. "Hallo Cho." Grüsste Harry zurück. "Du schaust beim Training zu?" fragte sie. "Naja... eigentlich wollte ich noch Trainieren. Ich habe den ganzen Nachmittag frei." Cho blickte Harrys Arm an. "Wie ich sehe Stimmen die Gerüchte das du eine Schlange bei dir hast." Sagte sie. Harry blickte zu Vivora die anscheinend schlief. "Ja. Sie ist ganz nett weist du." Sagte Harry. Cho blickte zu Harry. Sie freute sich wieder mit ihm allein zu sein. Harry der das ahnte sagte. "Willst du nicht trainieren?" "Oh.. natürlich." Sie bestieg ihren Besen und stiess sich vom Boden. Harry setzte sich in der Zuschauertribüne und beobachtete Chos Flugkünste. Harry wusste ganz genau das Cho eine gute Fliegerin war aber er wusste auch das er besser flog. Sie trainierte hart und manchmal dachte Harry das sie vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen würde. Aber nein. Sie trainierte sehr, sehr hart.  
  
Hermine sass in der Bibliothek und durchwühlte eine grosse Anzahl Bücher über Animagen. Sie wollte einfach soviel wie möglich darüber wiesen bevor sie sich entschied. Sie sass am Fenstersims und las. Plötzlich nahm sie eine Gestallt neben ihr war. Sie drehte ihr Kopf nach links und sah Lasandro Laius vor ihr stehen. Sie sagte nichts den sie wusste bereits was passieren würde. Der Junge war etwa 1.80 Meter gross. Hatte lange Blonde Harre und grüne Augen. Er war schlank und hatte eine Hackennase. "Na? Fleissig am lernen?" fragte er sarkastisch. "Was anderes habe ich nicht zu tun!" antwortete Hermine ruhig und fügte dann schnell hinzu. "Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht dann würdest du mir eine grosse Freude machen wenn du gehen würdest. Ich habe noch viel zu tun!" "Kann ich nicht. Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen das du mir in Trankkunde helfen sollst." Sagte Lasandro spöttelnd. Hermine blickte zu ihm aufgebracht. Behielt aber ihre Ruhe. "Nein das werde ich nicht!" antwortete sie ruhig. "Nun... Prof. Snape schickt mich um es dir zu sagen. Willst du seine Befehle missachten?" "Prof. Snape hat nicht das recht mir das zu Befehlen. Ich bin nicht ihm Unterricht. Nur Prof. McGonagall kann mir das Befehlen. Du solltest die Schulvorschriften lesen bevor du zu lügen anfängst!" sagte sie ein wenig provozierend. Lasandros Gesicht verfinsterte sich. "Wage es nicht mich zu verarschen!" sagte er drohend. "Wirklich? Wolltest du denn mich gerade nicht verarschen?" sagte Hermine und wandte ihr Blick den Buch zu. Dann sagte sie. "Verschwinde und lerne erst einmal die Schulvorschriften auswendig!" Das war für Lasandro einfach zu viel. Noch nie hatte ein Mädchen so mit ihn gesprochen. Er wusste das alle Mädchen auf ihn standen weil er so besonders gut aussah aber das ein Mädchen ihn so niedermachen würde? "Entschuldige dich!" befahl er Hermine. "Mich entschuldigen? Sag mal, hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wenn du denkst das ich....." Lasandros Augen glühten vor Zorn. So etwas hatte Hermine noch nie gesehen und am wenigsten das er sie am Hals packte und ihre Kehle zusammendrückte. Sie lies das Buch fallen und Griff mit beiden Händen Lasandros Handgelenk. Sie wollte schreien aber sie konnte nicht. Sie spürte wie sie keine Luft mehr bekam. "Entschuldige dich!" wiederholte Lasandro der anscheinend die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte. Er drückte fester. "Entschuldige ich!" sagte er noch einmal er blickte sich um. Niemand war da also drückte er mehr und mehr und blickte wieder auf Hermine. Ihr Gesicht war Rot. Sie versuchte immer wieder nach Luft zu schnappen aber sie schaffte es nicht. Er spürte wie sich Hermines Griff langsam lockerte und lies Heermine Hals los. Er hatte es nicht geschafft sie dazu zu bringen sich zu entschuldigen. Hermine brach zusammen und knallte von Fenstersims hinunter zum Boden. Sie hustete und griff mit beiden Hände zum Hals. Sie blieb ein weile liegen. Lasandro blickte zu ihr hinunter. "Wehe du sagst es jemanden!" sagte er so böse das sie leicht zuckte. Er Schritt von dannen. Hermines Augen wässerten sich. Ihre Kehle brannte. Halb am Boden, halb Aufgerichtet murmelte sie gequält. "Feigling!"  
  
Ron betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er blickte sich um. Am einen Tisch sassen Alicia Spinett und Angelina Johnson. Sie redeten über Quidditch. Vor den Kamin sassen Neville, Seamsum und die Zwillinge. Sie spielten eine Runde Snape explodiert. Ron war aber zu Müde um mitzuspielen und besieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal. Dort legte er sich hin und schlief, ohne lange zu warten, ein.  
  
Eine Stunde später hörte das Team auf zu trainieren und beschlossen zurück ins Schloss zu kehren. Das freute Harry den nun konnte er selbst fliegen. Harry bestieg seinen Feuerblitz und schoss in die Höhe. In der Luft war ausser ihn nur noch Cho. Sie schoss auf ihm zu und bremste so das sie knapp einen Meter vor ihm anhielt. Harry erkannte plötzlich das Cho einen Nimbus 2001 flog. "Du hast einen neuen Besen wie ich sehen." Sagte er und Cho nickte. "Ja. Meine Eltern haben in mir zu Geburtstag geschenkt. Natürlich kein vergleich zu deinen Feuerblitz aber was will man mehr?" sagte sie. "Einen Donnerblitz?" fragte Harry. Cho lächelte. "Ja! Das währe schon toll aber so einen kann sich eh niemand leisten ausser du vielleicht." Und sie blickt Harrys Feuerblitz. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein.. Den habe ich Geschenk bekommen. Ausserdem gibt es jemanden hier in Hogwarts der den Donnerblitz hat. Malfoy!" "Draco Malfoy? Der Sucher des Slytherinteams?" fragte Cho ungläubig. Harry nickte. "Ja, aber du kennst ja Malfoys Flugkünste oder?" Sie lachten. "Wollen wir einen Ausflug wagen Harry? Nur so zum Spass." Fragte Cho. "Ja, warum nicht!" sagte er. Sie flogen nebeneinander. Sie überquerten einen langen, breiten See. Flogen über Wälder und Berge. Sie flogen bis auf 200 Meter Höhe. Das Harry noch nie gemacht und klammerte sich fest um seinen Feuerblitz. Cho aber schien es mehr als Routine zu sehen. Ab und zu wagten sie schnelle Beschleunigungen und oft gewann Harry. Sie amüsierten sich. Im Rückflug landeten sie auf einer sehr kleinen Insel im See. Der Boden war Grass und einpaar Bäume dekorierten sie.  
  
Hermine war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte sich die Tränen weggewischt. Ihr Atem hatte sich beruhigt. Sie versorgte die Bücher und machte sich auf dem weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie fühlte sich schlecht und wollte sich nur noch hinlegen. Am Flur traf sie auf Prof. Bretonos. "Oh.. Hallo Fräulein Granger!" grüsste er. Hermine grüsste zurück aber sie klangt als ob sie mühe gehabt hätte ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren. "Alle in Ordnung Fräulein Granger?" fragte Prof. Bretonos. "Ja, mir geht es gut Professor. Danke!" sagte Hermine schnell und wollte verschwinden als prof. Bretonos sein Hand an ihrer Schulter lehnte und sagte. "Würden sie mir bitte folgen Fräulein Granger?" fragte er sanft. Hermine blickte zu ihm hinauf und nickte. Sie folgte ihn in sein Büro wo eins Lupins Büro gewesen war. "Setzten sie sich bitte." Bat er. Hermine setzt sich an einen Stuhl gegenüber den Schreibtisch. Bretonos setzte sich ihr Gegenüber. "Also. Ich kann nur sagen das ich noch nie so ein hübsches Gesicht gesehen habe das Innerlich traurig aussah. Was ist passiert. Wollen sie es mir erzählen?" Hermine wartete eine Weile. "Erzählen sie es auch nicht weiter Prof.?" fragte sie etwas ängstlich. "Wenn sie es so wünschen Fräulein Granger, dann werde ich schweigen." Versicherte ihr Prof. Bretonos. Hermine nickte. "Es war so....."  
  
Harry und Cho sassen nebeneinander. Beide schwitzen vom langen Flug. Zum glück hatte Harry im Rucksack den er mitgenommen hatte eine Flasche Wasser und einpaar Sandwischs dabei. Sie assen miteinander. "Toller Flug nicht?" sagte Cho. "Ja! Bin schon lange nicht mehr geflogen. Seit der ersten Aufgabe letztes Jahr!" Chos Gesicht erbleichte leicht. "Oh... Tut mir Leid Cho.. ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Tut mir Leid" entschuldigte sich Harry der genau wusste was er damit geweckt hatte. "Nein ist schon Gut Harry. Vieles hat sich seitdem geändert." Sagte sie ruhig. "Das ist war." Stimmte Harry zu. "Voldemort ist auf freien Fuss. Macht Jagd auf unschuldige. Sammelt sich Scharen von Todesser um sich. Was er wohl im Moment treibt?" "Das stimmt Harry aber das meinte ich nicht!" sagte Cho leise. Harry musterte Cho ungewöhnlich seltsam an. "Was ist los Cho?" fragte er. "Ich.... ich.." Harry näherte sich Cho. "Cho? Was hast...." er beendete seinen Satz nicht. Cho war einfach zu schnell. Sie warf ihre Arme um Harry und Küsste ihn. Harry fühlte eine Art elektrischer Schlag am ganzen Körper. Er erstarrte und spürte wie Cho ihn zu Boden drückte. Er kämpfte mit der Versuchung sie zurück zu Küssen. Schliesslich widerstand er der Versuchung und packte Cho die Schulter und riss sie von ihm Weg. Cho starrte Harry mit anflehenden Blick. Harry brauchte kurz um sich zusammeln. Gerade wollte Cho ihn wieder Küssen als Harry schnell zur Seite wich. "Nein Cho. Ich kann nicht!" sagte er ein wenig verängstigt. Das hätte er an wenigsten von Cho erwartet. "Harry! Ich lieb dich! Ich liebe dich seit dem du mich für den Schulball gefragt hast. Leide war ich schon verabredet. Ich..." Harry unterbrach sie. "Ich wusste nicht das du in mich verliebt warst Cho." Sagte er etwas verlegen. "Und du Harry?" fragte sie Hoffnungsvoll. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal so schlecht. Er wollte Cho nicht verletzten aber er konnte sie nicht anlügen und um so weniger seine eigene Gefühle. "Nein Cho! Ich kann nicht Antworten." Sagte Harry und es schmerzte ihm es ihr zu sagen. Cho senkte den Blick. "Hast du aber einmal etwas für mich empfunden?" fragte sie leise. Sie stand den Tränen nahe. Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. In so einer Situation war er noch nie konfrontiert worden. "Oh Gott!" dachte er. "Hilf mir!" "Hast dun nicht oder?" sagte Cho traurig. Harry dachte so gut er konnte nach ob er jetzt zustimmen solle oder nicht. Wenn er ihr klar machen würde das er nie etwas für empfunden hatte, dann währe es für sie nicht so hart im vergleich zum anderen. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid Cho aber auch bei mir haben sich viele Sachen in letzter Zeit verändert. Ich... ich empfinde es nicht mehr!" er senkte den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid Cho!" Harry stand auf und lief zum Rand der kleiner Insel und spähte über den offenen See. Er fühlte als währen seine Eingeweiden zu Blei geworden. Hinter sich hörte er Cho schiffen. "Was soll ich jetzt machen?" fragte er sich schuldbewusst. "Was soll ich bloss machen?"  
  
"Dieser dreckiger ehrenlosen kleiner infantiler, hirngepickter, hochtrabenden, angeberischer Nichtsnutz einer .... ach!!!" fluchte Prof. Bretonos und schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch das die Teetasse Tee auf den Tisch schüttelte. . "Bitte sagen sie es nicht weiter. Er wird..." "Ich weis! Ich werde es nicht weiter sagen weil sie es mir anvertraut haben. Na schön. Ich werde ihn nicht bestraffen können aber ich werde ihn auf einer anderen Art, Anstand und Respekt gegenüber einer Dame, beibringen. Er wird sich wünschen sich nicht fürs Fechten entschieden gehabt zu haben. Ich bin alt aber um Gut zu Fechten braucht man mehr Verstand als Kraft. Seine eindeutige Schwäche die ich bis jetzt nennen kann. Ich weis nicht ob er schon Gefochten hat. Wir werden es ja heute Abend sehen. Behalten sie ihre Ruhe wenn solche Sachen passieren Fräulein Granger, denn das ist das einzige was uns dann rettet. Hier nehmen sie bitte. Eine Tasse warmer Aklipops-Tee ermuntert immer auf. "Danke Professor!" bedankte sich Hermine und ein lächeln entstand an ihre Lippen. "So habe ich es gern!" ermunterte sie Prof. Bretonos. "Äh Professor. Wenn ich schon da bin... könnten sie mir eine Frag beantworten?" fragte Hermine etwas schüchtern. "Kommt drauf an Fräulein Granger!" sagte er lächelnd. "Also... diese Gemeinschaft der Treuen die ja überall verstreut ist. Sie sagten das sie auf jemanden warten. Nun... können sie mir sagen auf wenn sie warten?" fragte Hermine und hoffte damit das sie nichts falsches gefragt hatte. Prof. Bretonos blickte sie scharf an. Er stand auf und öffnete eine grosse Truhe. "Kommen sie Fräulein Granger." Sagte er ruhig. Hermine stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch und stellte sich neben ihm. Prof. Bretonos zog eine breite lange, harte Holzschachtel heraus und öffnete sie. Hermine erkannte was drin war. Es war eindeutig ein Schwert der in einen blauen Tusch umwickelt war. Bretonos griff nach dem Schwert und legte die leere Schachte zurück in die Truhe. Sie setzten sich wieder am Tisch und Prof. Bretonos nahm das Tuch vom Schwert weg und legte es Quer am Tisch. Die Klinge ähnelte einen Katenaschwert. Nur das der Griff aus polierten Holz war und die Klinge leicht zwei Mal einen Bogen machte. Die Klinge war in der Tat scharf und hatte einen Eingravierten Namen. "Können sie den Namen lesen Fräulein Granger?" fragte Prof. Bretonos. Hermine betrachtete die Inschrift auf der Harnold James Potter geschrieben stand. Sie blickte Prof. Bretonos mit offenen Mund. "Ist das...?" "Ja! Das ist das Schwert von James Potter das er in viele Schlachten getragen hatte. Es ist mehr als nur ein Schwert. Es ist ein Artefakt der nur ein Wahrer Potter zu gebrauchen weis. Kannst du dir jetzt Vorstellen auf wenn sie alle warten?" Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. "Sie warten alle auf Harry? Au Harry? Für was? Was spielt Harry für eine Funktion?" fragte Hermine und überschlug sich mehrmals. "Das weis niemand. Tatsache ist das James Potter uns eine Nachricht hinterlies bevor von Voldemort ermordet wurde. Er sagte uns das sein Sohn Harnold, sein wahrer Name, sie eines Tages zusammenrufen würde. Warum und weshalb schrieb er nur: Er wird eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe zu erfühlen haben die ich selber nicht vollenden konnte!" Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Sie wusste um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht was sie glauben sollte. "Sie sehen verwirrt aus Fräulein Granger!" sagte Prof. Bretonos. Sie nickte zustimmend. "Ich nehmen an das ich es Harry nicht erzählen darf, oder?" fragte sie obwohl sie die Antwort bereits wusste. Prof. Bretonos nickte. "Ja. Und ich bin sicher das ich ihnen Vertrauen kann Fräulein Granger. Harry wird in der tat eine Rolle spielen. Natürlich wenn er nicht vorher.... na ja Unwichtig." "Was wenn vorher, Prof.? wollte Hermine wissen. "Nun... es stehen ja Harry viele Probleme im Wege. Sie wiesen es nur nicht Fräulein Granger. Harry hat mehr Probleme am Hals als viele von euch zusammen. Viele von ihnen hat er ihnen garantiert nicht erzählt weil er sie davor schützen will." "Mich schützen? Was hat den Harry?" fragte Hermine die plötzlich noch mehr besorgt um Harry wurde. "Was hat er?" fragte sie noch einmal. "Es sind Probleme die nicht erklärt werden können Fräulein Granger. Sie können ihn sowieso nicht helfen. Sie würden es nur verschlimmern wenn sie es wissen würden und das gilt auch für Harry, aber keine Angst. Harry ist stark. Jetzt bitte ich sie das ganze hier für eine lange weile zu vergessen. Sie können das. Jetzt herrscht die Zeit. Etwas was sie nicht bekämpfen können. Die Zeit wird vieles Aufklären. So und jetzt bitte ich sie sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Sie haben ganzschön viel Heute erlebt und müssen ja fitt für heute Abend sein. Guter Ratschlag. Essen sie nicht zu viel. So wir sehen uns!" Hermine nickte und verabschiedete sich. Auf dem Weg ins Gemeinschaftsraum dachte sie über vieles nach. Hatte es Harry mehr als nur mit Voldemort zu tun? Was war Harry in Wirklichkeit? Was war er? Ein Mensch? Natürlich und ein Zaubere dazu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "sinnlos sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen!" dachte sie. Sie betrat den Gryffindorturm und stieg die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch und legte sich hin. Kurz danach schlief sie ein und erwachte dann um viertel vor sechs.  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder um. Cho lag am Boden. Völlig verstreut. Harry nahm allen Mut die er noch hatte zusammen und ging auf Cho zu, kniete neben ihr und zwang sie in seinen Augen zu Blicken. "Cho! Wir sollten zurückkehren. Es wird bald Abend." Er half ihr aufzustehen. Sie bestiegen ihre Besen und flogen zurück. Die Rückreise dauerte für Harry wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Er flog etwas weiter vorn und wagte nicht zurück zu blicken. Als sie vor dem Schloss landeten, bestiegen sie gemeinsam die Treppen und teilten sich dann in einen Gang. "Aufwidersehen Cho!" sagte Harry der nichts besseres einfiel. Cho nickte. Niedergeschlagen kehrte Harry zum Gryffindorturm. Er schaute zu seiner Uhr die ihn Hermine geschenkt hatte. 17:40 stand darauf. "Ich lege mich ein wenig hin!" sagte er zu sich selbst. Im Schlafraum traf er auf Ron der gerade aufgestanden war. "Hallo Harry! Wie war das Training?" fragte er gut gelaunt. "Schlecht!" antwortete halb Wahrheitsrichtig. "Ich werde mich einwenig hinlegen und etwas Schlafen. Ah ja... Ron? Wecks du mich um halb-acht?" Ron nickte. "Und du willst nicht essen?" Harry nickte müde. "Ja! Hab keinen Hunger! Nacht!" . Er nahm Vivora ab und sie schlängelte sich um Harry Feuerblitz. "Hast du Hunger Vivora?" zischte Harry. "Nein.. ich schlafe jetzt!" antwortete sie. "Na schön.. morgen plaudern wir weiter ja?" Die Schlange zischte. "Ja.", verstummte und er legte sich mit Kleider und Brille hin.  
  
Ron wusch sich noch schnell das Gesicht und stieg in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Da niemand mehr da war lief er zur grossen Halle hinunter und setzte sich am Gryffindortisch. Die Halle war bereits Voll. Ein Grossteil der Schüler assen bereits. Gegen sechs Uhr kam Hermine in die grosse Halle und setzte sich neben Ron hin. Sie blickte sich um. "Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie. "Oh.. er schläft. Ist wohl von Quidditchtraining kaputt. Er sagte das es nicht besonders gut gegangen ist." sagte Ron und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot die er mit Butter bestrich. "Wie war es denn? Etwas neues herausgefunden was wir natürlich nicht wiesen können?" fragte Ron und verschlang die Scheibe Brot. "Ja!" antwortete Hermine Kurz. Sie blickte sich um. Am Tisch der Slytherin sassen Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Lasandro und verschlangen wie wilde Barbaren ihre Pouletflügeln. "Hast di dir den Fechtanzug schon ausprobiert?" fragte Ron. Sie schüttelte den Kopf geistesabwesend. "Nein!" antwortete sie im Gedanken verloren. Rob blickte sie fragend an. "Nervös auf heute Abend? Ich habe gehört das der Trainer ein ganz strenger sein soll!" "Ja!" antwortete Hermine wieder kurz. "Sag mal Hermine. Ist alles in Ordnung? So kenne ich dich nicht." Sagte Ron der Hermines Benehmen nicht ganz verstehen konnte. "Hermine!!" rief Ron diesmal etwas lauter. Hermine erschrak leicht hoch. "Was? Oh... Verzeihung Ron. Ich war wo anders." "Ja das sehe ich. Was ist passiert!" sagte er. "Gar nichts. Ich bin nur im Gedanken auf Heute Abend." Log sie. Ron gab sich damit zufrieden. "Ja. Ich auch. Mich wundert es echt wie er so ist." Nach dem Essen kehrten sie zurück und zogen sich an. Als Hermine in den Gemeinschaftssaal in Fechtkleidung angezogen erschien, musste sie einpaar heisse Pfiffe von Fred und George hinnehmen. "Tolle Outfit Hermine!" rief Fred. Hermine lief verlegen rot an. Der Fechtanzug betonte ihre Figur einwenig zu stark. Enge, weisse, mitteldicke, elastische Hosen. Sie sahen wie Reithosen aus. Sie trug leichte weisse enggeschnallte stiefeln die bis zum Wadenbein reichten und am Oberkörper einen aus den selben Material gefertigten ( Kragen - Sweatshirt der ihr gerade bis zum Po reichte. Der Sweatshirt war aus einen speziellen, elastischen Stoff gemacht worden der vor Stichattacken schütze. Sie hatte ihre Harre zu einen Schwanz gemacht. In der linken Hand hielt sie ihren leichten Schutzhelm und in der rechten ihren stumpfen Stichdegen. "Ich wusste nicht das Fechtanzüge so aussehen würden!" sagte sie und bereute während der Ferien ihr Gepäck nicht gründlicher angeschaut gehabt zu haben. Ron sass bereits angezogen in einen Stuhl. Das Männer Outfit war lockerer und Angehnehmer. "So kann ich nicht hinausgehen!" sagte sie. "Dann zieh dir doch einen Umhang und mach dich damit lächerlich Hermine. Mensch. So sieht man aus wenn man Fechtet. Gewöhn dich daran!" sagte Ron spielend. "Du hast leicht Reden. Schau dir doch deiner an." Entgegnete Hermine etwas genervt. "Ihr Frauen könnt euch so zeigen. Wir nicht!" sagte Ron und freute sich zum erstenmal gegen Hermine in einen Wortgefecht gewonnen zu haben den Hermine wusste nicht mehr was sie antworten konnte. Sie seufzte. Im selben Augeblick kam Harry ebenfalls in Fechtanzug angezogen. Er blickte zu Hermine grinsend und sie blickte etwas verärgert zurück. "Na schön! Wollen wir?" fragte er und blickte zu Hermine und Ron. Ron nickte eifrig und Hermine widerwillig. Gemeinsam verliessen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Auf dem weg zur grossen Halle wo der Unterricht stattfinden sollte erkannte Hermine das sie von vielen andere Schüler angemustert wurde. Sie beschleunigte jedes Mal ihre Schritte. Vor der grossen Halle standen einpaar wartende Schüler und Schülerinnen die ebenfalls in Fechtanzüge angekleidet waren. Harry kannte einen von ihnen. Roger Davis aus Hufflepuff der zum Vertrauensschüler gewählt worden war. Harry blickte zurück und zu seinen erstaunen sah er Neville und Seamsum ebenfalls in Fechtkleidung auf sie zu kommen. "Ihr nehmt auch Teil? Neville?" fragte Ron. Neville nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ja. Prof. Bretonos ist ein guter Freund meiner Eltern Ich kenne ihn gut." Antwortete Neville erleichtert. Sie sahen Prof. McGonagall auf sie zu kommen. "Begebt euch in die grosse Halle. Prof. Bretonos wird bald da sein." Sagte sie befehlend. Sie betraten die grosse Halle. Die langen Tische und Bänken waren verschwunden. Der ganze Boden war von einer weisse, Plastikmatte bedeckt. In der Luft schwebten Hunderte von Kerzen die die Halle stark beleuchteten. Sie setzten sich auf dem Boden und plauderten eine Weile. Plötzlich merkten sie vier Gestallten neben ihnen stehen und blickte zu ihnen hinauf. Es waren Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Lasandro. Sie standen ebenfalls auf. "Na ihr? Auch im Fechten." Sagte Malfoy höhnend als ob es ein Wunder war. Lasandro blickte auf Hermine. "Na. Schnitte. Was machst du hier? Fechten ist nichts für kleine Mädchen. Du solltest lieber verschwinden." Ron der immer der erste war der aufsprang wenn sich solche Sachen ereigneten lies es sein als Harry sich diesmal vor ihm und Hermine stellte. "Und wer bist du den?" fragte Lasandro und fing zu lachen an. Harry sagte nichts. Er stand einfach nur da. Lasandros hörte auf zu Lachen. "Wer bist du, habe ich dich gefragt." Wiederholte er jetzt etwas bedrohlicher. Harry antwortete nicht. Lasandros Augen begannen zu glühen. "Ich sag es dir nur noch einmal. Wer....." "Voldemort!!" rief Harry und Lasandros Gesicht erbleichte sofort und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hermine senkte den Kopf um ein grinsen zu verbergen. "Du solltest lieber um schoss deiner Mama gehen wenn du dich vor einen Namen fürchtest!" sagte Harry ruhig. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle waren ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück gegangen. "Ha... als ob ich vor einen Namen angst hätte!" sagte Lasandro der sein stolz so gut er konnte retten wollte. "Wirklich? Dann beweisse es mir? Sag der Namen. Sag jetzt Voldemort!" sagte Harry und blickte ihn tief in die Augen. Lasandro blickte schockiert auf Harry. "Also? Ich warte! Du sagst das Fechten keine Frauensache ist, oder? Nun... dann wird wohl das nenne dieser Name, wohl kein Problem, für Jungs die fechten oder? Immerhin kann Hermine ihn nennen und was solltest du nicht können was Hermine kann." Lasandro kämpfte mit sich. Wie konnte dieser Junge ihn so etwas aufzwingen. Noch dazu das er diesen Namen so einfach nennen konnte. Er schaffte es nicht. Harry seufzte. "Lerne ihn auswendig, Ja?"" sagte Harry und drehte sich um. Lasandro stand da wie angewurzelt. Ein welle von Zorn durchflutete sein Verstand. Er griff nach seinen Degen und zog in aus der Scheide heraus. "Du da! Ich fordere dich heraus!" rief er und alle Augen blickten auf ihn. Harry drehte sich um. Ich nehme deine Herausforderung aber nicht an!" sagte er ruhig. "Was? Du... Du bist ein Feiger Hund. Was ist traust du dich?" sagt Lasandro und blickte wie ein Wahnseiniger auf Harry. Er blickte so Wahnssinnig als ob er bekifft und betrunken währe. "Nein danke!" sagte Harry und Lasandro holte zum Schlag aus. "Expelliarmus!" dröhnte eine Stimme und Lasandros Degen flog ihn aus der Hand und landete vor Prof. Bretonos Füssen der seinen Zauberstab im Griff hielt. "Erste Regel für alle. Ein Guter Kämpfer versucht immer ein Kampf zu Verhindern es seiden ihm bleibt kein Wahl. Haben sie mich verstanden Mr. Laius?" schriee Prof. Bretonos. Lasandro zuckte zusammen. Prof. Bretonos hob sein Degen und warf in ihm zu. Lasandro fing in auf. "Zweite Regel. Mann zieht nie Grundlos eine Waffe! Sie bleibt in der Scheide solange sie nicht gebraucht wird. Verstanden? Mr. Laius?" schriee er ihn wieder an. Lasandro nickte verängstigt.  
  
"Gut! Und jetzt setzt euch bitte alle. Einzeln werdet ihr jetzt aufstehen und euch mit Namen, Haus und ob ihr schon gefochten habt vorstellen." Die Schüler sassen verstreut in der Mitte der Halle. Prof. Bretonos in er Mitte. Neville stand als erstes auf. "Prof. Bretonos? Neville Longbotton. Gryffindor. Habe noch nie gefochten!" sagte Neville mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht. Harry und viele anderen blickten überrascht zu Nevilles plötzliche Entschlossenheit. "Ah.. Neville. Gut dich zu sehen. Gut! Du kannst dich hinsetzten." Jetzt stand Malfoy auf. "Draco Malfoy. Slytherin. Hab schon gefochten. Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht!" sagte er stolz und blickte auf Prof. Bretonos. "Ah.. der Junge Malfoy. Ja! Mir sind deine Fechtkünste bekannt. Du kannst dich hinsetzten." Sagte Prof. Bretonos mit ruhiger Stimme. Malfoy setzte sich und lächelte kurz. Sein Lächeln aber war nicht höhnend oder böse gemeint. Nein. Es war ein stolzes Lächeln. Harry erkannte es. Nach dem Ron, Seamsum und Davis sich vorgestellt hatten, stand Harry auf. "Harry Potter. Gryffindor. Habe noch nie gefochten." Er hörte wie Lasandro leicht spöttelnd lachte. Harry störte es nicht aber Prof. Bretonos schon. "Mr. Laius. Wenn sie denken das Mr. Potter sie im Fechten eines Tages nicht überbieten könnte, dann liegen sie falsch." Knurrte Prof. Bretonos und Lasandros blick wanderte zu Harry. Er musterte Harry verärgert an. Nach Harry richtete sich Hermine auf. "Hermine Granger. Gryffindor. Habe noch nie einen Degen bis jetzt in der Hand gehalten." Sagte sie. "Und eine Muggel!" flüsterte Lasandro Crabbes ins Ohr. Er hatte gehofft das Pof Bretonos es nicht gehört hatte aber er lag falsch. "Mr. Laius. Noch ein solcher Kommentar in meinen Unterricht und sie werden sich wünschen nie hier gewesen zu sein. Und zu ihrer Information. Es gibt Muggel die um ein vielfaches besser kämpfen könne als viele Zauberer und Hexen die die Gold Medalie im Olympischenturnier gewonnen haben. Also hat das Blut gar nicht damit zu tun. Und kommen sie nicht mit der Ausrede das sie nur Sie ist eine Muggel in Mr. Crabbes Ohr flüstern wollten. Sie brauchen sich nicht vorzustellen! So das währen dann alle gewesen. Er schaute in die Runde und fuhr dann fort. "Fechten ist eine sehr hohe, elegante und disziplinierte Kunst. Wenige beherrschen es. Fechten benötig schnelle Reflextee. Einen ruhigen Geist. Eine enorme Körperbeherrschung. Intelligenz. Gefühle und gute Erziehung. Ich werde euch später zu diesen sechs Punkte mehr erzählen. Im Fechten geht es darum den Gegner zu Fällen oder ihm Kampfunfähig zu machen was das ganze natürlich erschwert. Wir werden jeden Montag. Mittwoch und Freitag zwei Stunden Trainieren. Diejenigen die es für zu viel halten die können gehen. Ihr werdet eure Kondition und Kraft steigern müssen. Jeden Morgen von sechs bis acht. Zählt nicht zu den Unterrichtsstunden. Jeden Abend habt ihr dann die Gelegenheit zwischen neun und halb elft hier zu trainieren. So! Stellt ihr euch in Zweiergruppen auf. Äh.. Neville und Fräulein Granger. Ihr Zwei. Potter mit äh... Fräulein Anderson? Mr. Weasley mit Seamsum. Und..." "So! Als nächstes werden wir ein wenig die Grundstellungen üben. Danach werden wir in Gruppen eine Attacke und Parade üben. Gut. Schaut gut zu. So stellt man sich in einen Zweikampf. Immer ganz entspannt bleiben aber nicht so da einer die Waffe von der Hand fällt. Ja.. äh... Mr. Weasley! Das andere Bein.. Ja. so ist richtig. Gut. Der Angreifer wird sie Attacke schlagen. So. Ein Stich vorwärts. Der Verteidiger Pariert dann so. Wiederholt sie immer wieder und wechselt euch dann ab. Nicht vergessen! Wir machen es langsam um Kontrolle zu bekommen. Das ist genau so wie in der Musik. Um schnell Fechten zu können muss man langsam Fechten könne. Mit anderen Worten. Schnell Fechten bedeutet langsam Fechten einfach nur schnell. Ich hoffe das ihr es verstanden habt! Also los. Üben!" Nur Hermine und Harry verstanden was Prof. Bretonos damit meinte. Sie legte sich die Schutzhelme an und übten ihre Attacken und Paraden. Nach Zeh Minuten starker Konzentration waren alle schiweisgebadet. Prof. Bretonos blieb bei jeder Gruppe mehr als einmal stehen und beobachtete sie genau. "Warum müssen wir das auch machen Prof.?" fragte Malfoy. "Sie beginnen von vorne Mr. Malfoy. Sie wollen doch gut werden oder?" Malfoy nickte. "Ja schon aber..." "Kein aber! Sie werden sehen das sie noch einpaar Lücken haben. Wenn sie sie aufgefüllt haben Mr. Malfoy, dann werden sie ihr Handwerk vielleicht später durch hartes Training sehr gut beherrschen." Malfoys Gesicht lief über Prof. Bretonos Bemerkung leicht rosa an. "Ja Prof." sagte er ermutigt. Prof. Bretonos lächelte. "*Gut so Mr. Roger. Bleiben sie etwas lockerer. Kontrolle hat man nur wenn man entspannt ist........ um Gottes willen Nein Mr. Fundungar. Nein. Schande. Nein...! Wollen sie ihr Partner etwa umbringen. Passen sie auf." Prof. Bretonos war in der tat ein strenger Lehrer. Er lobte über gute Dinge und fluchte über schlechte. Harry focht mit einer Viertklässlerin. Eine kleine schlanke blondhaarige junge Dame die sich genau so wie Harry bemühte alles richtig zu machen. Sie sprachen nicht mit einander da keiner den Mut hatte etwas zu sagen. Sie lächelten sich ab und zu als etwas schlief lief aber ansonsten passierte nichts. "Hm... Mr. Potter. Versuchen sie einmal immer wieder die selbe stelle zu treffen. Hm besser...nein nicht gut. Achten sie auf ihr Handgelenk. Die kleinste Bewegung bedeutet ein anderes Ziel. Besser! Sie Miss Anderson. Bleiben sie in Bewegung. Wie Tennis!...... Sie wiesen nicht was Tennis ist? Nun... sie sollten Muggelkunde belegen. Weiter machen.  
  
"Oh nein Fräulein Granger. Wie wollen sie sich den bewegen wenn sie sich so verkrampfen. Entspannen sie sich. Entspannen. Ihre Oberschenkel. Entspannen. Ent...." Prof. Bretonos peitschte mit seinen dünnen, biegsamen Stock an Hermines Oberschenkel. Sie sprang zur Seite und rieb sich mit der Hand. "..spannen. Ganz ruhig. Ich verlange nicht das sie jetzt die Olympiade gewinnen Fräulein Granger aber solange sie sich nicht entspannen, werden sie nicht einmal ein Baby fällen können. Also von vorne. Neville. Auch bei dir. Ganz ruhig. Es ist erst die erste Stunde. Los!" Hermines Oberschenke tat noch ein wenig weh. Prof. Bretonos hatte nicht ganz sanft gepeitscht. Nach 30 Minuten hartes Training, legten sie eine Pause. Sie liessen sich zu Boden fallen und nahmen ihre Schutzmasken ab. Harry blickte zu Hermine. Ihr Haar war wie ihr Gesicht schweissdurchnässt. Auch er schwitze und spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Wärme brannte. Ron erging es nicht so gut. Er atmete wild ein und Seamsum konnte nicht mehr. Anderson sass neben Harry und trocknete sich das Gesicht mit einen Handtuch den sie mitgenommen hatte. Malfoy schwitze auch und lächelte. Es schien ihm spass zu machen. Lasandro, so erkannte Harry, blickt ununterbrochen auf Hermine. Es gefiel ihm nicht. "Ich danke das reicht für Heute." Sagte Prof. Bretonos etwas enttäuscht. "Ihr werdet sehen das ihr mit der Zeit länger standhalten werdet. Degen versorgen und ab ins Bett. Wir treffen uns nächsten Montag um sechs Uhr auf dem Quidditchplatz. " Die Schüler verliessen die grosse halle mit Freude. Ron Harry und Hermine blieben noch bei Prof. Bretonos. "Tolle Stunde" sagte Ron halb tot, halb lebendig. Prof. Bretonos grinste. "Das war noch gar nichts Mr. Weasley. Fechten besteht nicht nur aus gute Attacken und Paraden. Nein. Geschick, Täuschung, Fantasie und vieles mehr entscheiden ob man ein guter oder einen schlechter Fechter wird. Und jetzt gute Nacht!" "Gute Nacht Prof." verabschiedeten sie sich. Harry fühlte sich müde und sein Handgelenk schmerzte. Ron schmerzte sein Arm aber das war kein vergleich zu Hermine. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und hatte mühe zu laufen. "Ich weis nicht ob ich das weiter aushalte!" beklagte sie sich selbst. "Komm schon Hermine. Du musst nur etwas.." "ENTSPANNTER SEIN!" beendete sie Rons Satz. "Ich weis! Meine Beine fühlen sich so als ob sie Blei währen. "Tja. Pech Hermine." Scherzte Ron. Harry grinste. "Komm schon Hermine. Ich war auch nicht besser als du und Ron auch nicht. Mit der Zeit wird es schon werden." Ermutigte er Hermine. Sie nickte. Bevor sie sich hinlegten nahmen sie alle noch eine gute Dusche und in frischer Pyjama legten sie sich todmüde ins Bett und schliefen blitzschnell ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen schliefen Hermine und Ron länger aus. Sie hatten erst um elf Uhr Unterricht. Harry hinhegen stand früh auf und Frühstückte. Danach stieg er wieder in Zimmer und weckte Vivora. "Bist du wach?" fragte er. Die Kora richtete sich auf und blickte in Harry grüne Augen. "Gewiss!" zischte sie. Harry nahm sie zu sich und legte sie auf dem Bett. "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Harry. "Hungrig!" antwortete die Kobra und Harry gab ihr in paar stücke Schinken die er vom Frühstück mitgenommen hatte. Die Kobra verschlang sie. "Danke! Schmeckt besser als Rattenfleisch oder Kröten." Harry lachte. Die Schlange blickte hin und her und ihr Blick blieb bei einen langen weissen, spitzigen Zahn liegen. "Ist das ein Basiliskenzahn?" fragte sie. Harry nickte. "Ja.!" Die Schlange blickte zu Harry. "Hast du ihn ungebracht?" fragte sie wieder. Harry nickte etwas zögernd. "Ja! Vor drei Jahren!" "Wie hast du das Geschafft? Noch nie hat jemand ein wessen der Niederhöhle töten können." Zischte die Schlange und richtete sich auf Harry Augenhöhe hoch. Harry verstand nicht. "Niederhöllischen Wessen? Basilisken? Ich dachten es seinen nur Riesenschlangen!" Die Schlange schüttelte den Kopf und zischte dabei laut. "Nein! Basilken sind keine Schlangen. Zumindest nicht richtig. Sie sind Werkkreaturen. Sie wurden gezüchtet und verdammt. Ihre Aufgabe besteht nur zu töten. Ihre Blickte töten einen auf der stelle." "Woher weist du das?" fragte Harry Neugierig, "Woher ich das weis? Ich bin eine Schlange. Schlangen kennen ihre Ursprünge und die Vergangenheit ihrer Vorfahren!" zischte sie. Harry war sprachlos. "Du meinst das du dich an die Erinnerung deiner Mutter und weiter erinnern kannst?" Die Schlange nickte. "Ja!" Basilisken sind Niederhöllische Wessen. Sie wurden durch viele Opferungen gezüchtet worden. Heute gibt es sie nur wenig." "Es gibt noch Basilisken?" fragte Harry. "Wo?" "Das weis niemand. Niemand ausser der, der sie erschaffen hat. Er soll aber vor eintausend Jahren gestorben sein." "Reichen deine Erinnerungen tausend Jahren zurück?" fragte Harry der sich für Schlangen plötzlich sehr stark zu interessieren anfing. "Nicht mehr vollständig. Vieles geht verloren. Basilisken haben keine Erinnerung. Und sie sind eigentlich Unsterblich!" "Unsterblich? Aber ich habe einen doch getötet." Sagte Harry der sich fürchtete das der Basilisk unten in der Kammer der Geheimnisse wieder erwachen könnte. Die Schlange verschlang ein weiterer Stück Schinken. "Basilisken sind Unsterblich. Selbst wenn man sie tötet Leben sie noch und damit meint man das sie wieder zum leben erweckt werden können." "Wie!" fragte Harry und wechselte den Sitzformat. "Nur der Bezwinger kann sie wieder erwecken. Fortan soll der Basilisk ihn dienen und seine Augen sollen nur die Töten die vom Meister selbst erwählt werden. Alle andere streben beim Blick des Basilisken nicht." "Wie erweckt man einen Basilisken zum Leben?" fragte Harry. "Das weis ich nicht! Aber möglich ist es." Sie legte sich hin. Harry stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war ich also möglich den Basilisken unter seiner Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ein Basilisk. Ein richtiger grosser BASILISK. Aber was solle er da mit machen? Der Gedanke den Basilisk auf Voldemort an zu hetzten kam ihm sehr gelegen. Er stellte sich vor wie Voldemort in Panik vom hinterher rasenden Basilisken floh. Was für ein Spass das währe. Harry lies Vivora schlafen und weckte Ron. "Aufwachen Ron. Es ist halb Zehn." Ron wälzte sich. "Hau ab Harry! Ich will noch schlafen." Murmelte er. "Du verpasst den Frühstück!" sagte Harry aber Ron antwortete nicht. Er fing zu schnarchen an. "Hoffnungslos!" Dachte Harry. Er verlies den Schlafsaal und stieg zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Dort traf er auf Hermine die ein wenig hinkte. "Morgen Hermine!" grüsste Harry. "Oh.. Harry. Morgen. Schau. Kater am ganzen Körper!" sagte sie und lies sich ins Sofa fahlen. Harry setzte sich neben ihr. "Schon gefrühstückt?" fragte er. "Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich bleibe lieber hier." Sofort stand Harry auf. "Ich hohl dir was." "Nein Harry das musst du nicht!" "Schon gut." Er verlies den Gryffindorturm und begab sich ein zweites mal in die Grosse Halle. Gerade war er dabei eine Schüssel mit Früchten und eine Flasche Kürbissaft aufzufüllen als Laius plötzlich neben ihm stand. "Du da! Du hast mir gestern deinen Namen nicht genannt." Sagte er schroff. "Hat ihn dir den Malfoy nicht gesagt?" fragte Harry. "Warum sollte er?" "Nun.. ich bin Harry Potter!" sagte Harry und nahm noch ein Baguette. "So... so! Der Berühmte Harry Potter. Ich hätte es wiesen müssen. Du versteckst deine Narbe ganz gut! Wählst wohl den besten Augenblick um sie zu zeigen!" "Nur Äusserlichkeiten. Genauso gut könnte ich diese Narbe wo anders haben. Entschuldige mich!" sagt Harry und ging weg. "Wir werden sehen wer von uns der bessere ist Potter. Morgen im Duellclub!" rief Laius Harry hinterher. "Was für ein Trottel! Warum hegt er soviel auf Herausforderungen und Beleidigungen?" dachte Harry während er zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf lief. Er setzte sich neben Hermine die dankend die Schale nahm. "Ich kann mich kaum bewegen. Danke! Oh... so viel kann ich nicht essen Harry!" sagte sie.  
  
"Oh... ein teil ist noch für Ron. Er verpasst womöglich das Frühstück wenn er weiter so schläft. Ich dachte ich gehe auf Nummer sicher!" Sie ass fertig als Ron hinunter kam. "Mensch. Habe ich einen Hunger. Wie spät haben wir?" Harry stand mit der Schale auf und übergab sie Ron. "Dein Frühstück. Nächstes mal leere ich dir einen Krug Wasser übers Gesicht damit du aufwachst!" Ron grinste und setzte sich. "In einer Stunde haben wir Kräuterkunde!" sagte Hermine und blickte auf Harry und Ron. Beide seufzten. Sie mochten Kräuterkunde nicht gerade. Die Stunde verlief ruhig. Sie lernte wie man einer Todesschlinge einkommt und wie immer war es Hermine die alle Fragen richtig beantwortete und dafür 20 für das Gryffindor Haus erwarb. Am Nachmittag dann besuchten Ron und Harry den Unterricht in Weiterbildung von Zaubersprüchen während Hermine ihre Arithmantikstunde besuchte. Am Abend trafen sie sich wieder zum Abendessen und danach gingen sie ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen hatte sie wieder Pflege von Magischen Wesen bei Hagrid. Diesmal beschäftigten sie sich über Dinosaurier. Am Nachmittag dann hatten sie bei Prof. Flikwick Schwebezauberunterricht. Seamsum, in nicht so begabter Schüler im Schwebezauber, lies mehrere Stühle gegeneinander knallen und ein Ravenclaw Schüler musste in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Beim Abendessen bevor sie sich zum Duellierclub begaben, erzählte ihnen Harry seinen Zusammenstoss mit Laius. "Du solltest vorsichtig sein Harry." Warnte Hermine etwas bekümmert. "Er ist ein Siebtklässler. Er hat sicher mehr Erfahrung im Kampfzauber als du!" "Ja... aber es mit einen Basilisken, Dementoren oder gar den dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich, aufzunehmen?" sagte Ron stolz auf Harry. Harry grinste. "Wenn ich mir diese Kämpfe bloss ersparen hätte können Ron! Dabei fällt mit ein das ich euch über den toten Basilisken, unten in der Kammer der Geheimnisse noch nichts erzählt habe." "Was? Was ist loss Harry. Was ist mit den Basilisken?" fragte Hermine nervös. Harry erzählte ihnen die Unterhaltung die er mit Vivora hatte. Hermines und Rons Kiffer klappten danach sofort runter. "Du hast doch ernsthaft nicht vor in wieder zu beleben oder Harry?" fragte Hermine verschüchtert. "Und wenn schon Hermine. Das währe echt cool!" sagte Ron begeistert. "Stell dir vor auf wen Harry die Rieseschlange aufhetzten könnte!" Dabei dachte Ron an Snape. "Selbst wenn ich wollte könnte ich es nicht tun. Ich weis ja gar nicht wie¨!" sagte Harry und Ron blickte etwas enttäuscht rein wobei Hermine erleichtert ausatmete. "Ausserdem habe ich keine Lust die Kammer noch einmal besuchen zu müssen." Fügte Harry und beendete somit dieses Thema. Sie kehrten zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und ruhten sich etwas aus. "Ich überlebe die nächste Stunde nicht!" sagte Hermine während Harry alle Kampfzaubersprüche noch einmal durchging. Viele hatte er in der Tat nicht. Dann um halb-neun begaben sie sich in die grosse Halle. Auf dem Weg ins Training, wandte sich Hermine um und rannte zurück. "Ich habe noch etwas vergessen." Sagte sie. Als sie wenig später um die Ecke biegen wollte, hörte sie eine heftige Diskussion.  
  
"Harry wird nicht sein Wort nicht halten! Er wird nicht mit dir gehen Cho!" "Seih dir nicht so sicher. Harry hat es mir versprochen! In der Winkelgasse weist du? Er hat gesagt das sie es nicht wiesen muss. Er wird sie so früh wie möglich vom Ball ins Gryffindor zurückbringen und dann mit mir alleine ausgehen!" "Ich weis nicht Cho!" "Er wird! Er hat mir sein Wort gegeben. Mensch! Wir haben uns ja auch geküsst! Ich dachte ich verliere den Boden unter den Füssen. Ich könnte ruhig mit im noch einmal durch die Lüfte fliegen. Unser kleiner Ausflug mit den Besen war Toll! Letzten Dienstag!" Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie verlies schnell die Ecke und suchte nach einen anderen weg. "Das kann nicht war sein! Hatte Harry sie in der Winkelgasse wirklich angelogen?"  
  
Die vier lange Haustische waren mit einen dunkelblauen Tischtuch bedeckt. Dort fanden die Duelle statt. Heute hatten sich alle fünft, sechst und Siebenklässler aller vier Häuser versammelt. Sie setzten sich auf die Bänke und warteten. Prof. Moody, Prof. Bretonos, Prof. Snape betraten die Halle und zu allen Schüler Verblüffung, auch Prof. Dumbledore. Alle vier Lehrer bestiegen einen Tisch. Dan sagte Prof. Bretonos nachdem sich die Tore geschlossen hatten. "Alle gut zuhören. Heute werden wir vier Gruppen bilden die je bei einen der Lehrkräften unterrichtet werden. Ich werde jetzt die Liste mit euren Namen durchlesen und euch dann zu einen der vier Lehrer schicken bei den ihr heute Unterricht haben werdet. Also.." Die menge wurde unruhig. Das hatten sie noch nie erlebt. Dumbledore würde ihnen Unterricht geben. Im Kampf. Unglaublich. Es war wohl kein Zufall das sich alle zu Prof. Dumbledore wünschten. Während Prof. Dumbledore lächelte und sich die Gesichter der Schüler anschaute, blickte Snape zornig in die Menge die ihm gar nicht wahrnahm. Malfoy ging zu Prof. Moody wobei er heftig zu zittern anfing. Er erinnerte sich das Moody im letztes Jahr eine heftige Lektion gegeben hatte. Neville landete zu seinen Entsetzte bei Snape der höhnisch zu grinsen anfing. Seamsum landete bei Bretonos. Laius landete bei Dumbledore. Hermine landete bei Moody und Ron bei Snape. Und so ging es weiter. Harry, der letzte, landete zu seiner Erleichterung ebenfalls bei Dumbledore. Nach einer halben Stunde Namen nennen., versorgte Bretonos das Pergament und überlies Das Wort Dumbledore. Sofort wurde es noch leiser in er Halle bevor Dumbledore zu sprechen anfing. "Nun... Heute werden wir und damit beschäftigen folgende Flüche zu parieren. Kann mir irgendjemand sagen was der PETRIFICUSFLUCH ist?" Hermines Hand schoss in die Höhe. Aber sie war natürlich nicht die einzige. Einpaar andere duzten Schüler hoben die Hand. Dumbledore wählte eine Slytherinschülerin für die Antwort wobei Hermine etwas enttäuscht die Hand fallen lies. "Der PETRIFICUSFLUCH dient dazu den Gegner für eine kurze Zeit zu erstarren." Sagte sie und Dumbledore blickte sie weiterhin an als ob er noch mehr hören wolle. Sofort erkannte es Hermine und schoss mit der Hand aufwärts. Jetzt blickte Dumbledore. "Ja Miss Granger?" Hermine räusperte sich. "Der PETRIFICUSFLUCH kann auch leicht pariert werden. Der Fluch wirkt nur auf lebende Materie. Trifft sie auf dem Weg auf irgend etwas was nicht lebendig ist, erlöscht der Zauber. Er wird oft gegen Tiere eingesetzt!" sagte sie stolz. Dumbledore grinste. "Beide haben sehr gut beantwortet !" wobei er Hermine mit einen weiteren lächeln belohnte und sie rot anlief. "Ja! Korrekt. Die Anwendung dieser Fluch ist natürlich in gewisse Massnahmen Illegal aber es beherrschen in so viele Zauberer und Hexen das man nichts dagegen tun kann ausser sich davor zu wehren. Nun! Die Frage ist, wie schafft man es einen solchen Fluch zu parieren wenn man kein Objekt dabei hat das der dieser Fluch abwehrt?" fragte er in die Runde und wieder schoss Hermines Hand hoch. Harry und Ron grinsten als sie Laius verblüfftes Gesicht ansahen. Er wusste wohl nicht wie intelligent Hermine war. Diesmal aber war Hermines Hand allein in der Luft. "Ja. Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig. "Mann kann den Fluch mit einen einfachen Materienschutzzauber parieren. Schwierigkeit darin ist das das Timing Stimmen muss!" Harry und Ron kämpften gegen ein Lachen.  
  
Laius Kiffer war nach unten geklappt. "Sie haben fleissig gelernt Miss Granger und ich werde ihnen keine Punkte abziehen das sie Stoff der siebten Klasse durchgearbeitet haben!" Er lächelte. Hermine errötete als sie die Augen vieler Schüler spürte. Dumbledore fuhr fort. « Wie Miss Granger und Miss Mischa und jetzt erklärt haben wie man den Fluh pariert, werden wir ihm dementsprechend üben." Sagte Dumbledore und das Training begann. Hermine hatte es mit Malfoy zu tun. Sie wehrte sich gut gegen den Petrificuszauber. Neville hatte Pankiston mit einen Schlafzauber belegt und musste Snapes Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Was Harry und Laius anging, beide kämpften mit allen zu Verfügung stehenden Zauber und Flüchen. Dumbledore lies sie nach eigener Wahl den Petrificuszauber einsetzten. Laius rief einen Stuptor aus Harry aus. Harry flog rücklings und für eine kurze Sekunde in der Luft, zielte er mit seinen Zauberstab auf Laius Beine und rief: Tarantallegra! Sofort begannen Laius Beine wild umherzuschlenkern. Während Harry sich aufrempelte, richtete Laius seinen Zauberstab aus seine Beine und rief: Finite Incantatem und seine Beine hörten auf wild um sich zu schlagen. Sofort blickte er zu Harry der seine nächste Attacke führte. "Petrificus!" Rief er. Eine bläuliche Kugel schoss Richtung Laius. Laius rief: Accio Schild und der Schild der über den Kamin hing, schoss auf Laius zu der in als Schutz benutze. Geklatsche und Staunen war zu hören. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und konterte ebenfalls mit einen Petrificus! Harry parierte mit den Antizauber! Nach einen fünfminütigen Duell aber unterbrach sie Dumbledore. "Gut! Aber das reicht für heute meine Herrschaften." Als die erste Stunde zu ende ging, setzten sich Harry Ron und Hermine auf der Tribüne wo sie eins den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt worden waren. Ron und Hermine schwiegen während Harry Cho anstarrte. Sie hatte relativ grosse mühe den Fluch abzuwehren. "Harry? Was ist los? Warum starrst du Cho so bemitleidenswert?" fragte Hermine die einwenig Zorn in ihr spürte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist nichts Hermine!" sagte er schnell. Hermine funkelte leicht mit den Augen. "Willst es mir nicht erzählen Harry? Hier hört uns niemand!" drängelte sie. "Nein Hermine. Ich will nicht!" sagte Harry und Hermine konnte anscheinend ihre Wut nicht mehr zügeln. "Na schön." Sagte sie genervt. "Na schön. Dann gehe doch mit ihr zum Ball. Ich hätte zumindest gehofft das du es mir selber sagen würdest." Platzte sie heraus und Harry erstarrte. "Was?" fragte er und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Wovon redest du?" aber da war es schon zu spät den Hermine war aufgesprungen und verschwand in der Menge. Harry legte seine Hand auf Ron Schulter und sagte. "Ron warte hier, ja?" Ron nickte. Harry rannte Hermine hinterher und kämpfte sich durch die Menge hindurch. Er sah Hermine am Tor. Er wollte nach ihr rufen als sich eine andere Gestallt sich vor ihm stellte. Es war Cho. Ohne das viel Zeit verging, umarmte sie Harry. Harry erstarrte. Er blickte auf Hermine die ihm miteinen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck ansah und verschwand danach. Harry wurde zornig und packte Chos Schultern und riss sie von sich weg und rannte Hermine hinterher. Er erreichte sie mitten in einen leeren Flur. "Mensch Hermine! Was ist los?" fragte Harry ernst. Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Freust du dich mit mir ins Ball zu gehen Harry?" fragte sie. "Natürlich Hermine. Ich meine... hätte ich dich sonst gefragt?" Hermin spürte eine Freude als Harry diese Worte sagte aber ihre Logik wich nicht von ihr weg. "Das ist das erste mal das du mich anlügst Harry!" sagte sie plötzlich verärgert. "Was? Hermine ich...." "Du willst doch mit Cho zum Ball gehen oder?" "Was? Nein Hermine. Das will ich nicht!" "Du lügst mich schon wieder an Harry. Und was war das dann mit den Küssen? Der Ausflug am Dienstag?" sagte sie und erkannte wie sich Harrys Gesicht einwenig erbleichte. Sie hatte also recht gehabt. "Woher weist du das Hermine? Ich....." Hermine unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Ich hätte so etwas von dir nicht erwartet Harry. Lass mich in Ruhe!" sagte sie und ihre Augen wässerten sich leicht. Harry verstand nicht was vor sich ging. "Hermine. Es stimmt das mit den Kuss und der Ausflug aber das ganze ist nicht so wie du denkst!" Sie ballte ihre Hand und murmelte. "Seih still Harry." "Nein Hermine. Es ist ein...." doch zu spät. Er hatte Hermines Zündschnur angezündet. Mit aller kraft die sie aufbringen konnte verpasste sie Harry eine Ohrenfeige. Das sie Harry geohrfeigt hatte war falsch. Eher geschlagen. Sie schlug so hart das Harrys Brille zu Boden fiel. Harry taumelte einpaar Schritte zurück. Er spürte seine Wange kribbeln und wie sie zunehmend röter wurde. Er blickte wie gelähmt auf Hermine. "Lass mich in Ruhe Harry! Ich bin so einfach ein Spielobjekt! " sagte sie und ging von dannen. "Du bist doch kein Spielobjekt Hermine ich...." Harry blieb stehen. Fühlte sich völlig entrüstet. Was hätte er noch sagen können? Gar nichts. Er berührte seine Wange. Sie schmerzte. Was hatte er gemacht? Woher wusste Hermine das er von Cho geküsst worden war und schlimmer noch, woher sie die Idee nahm das er Cho ebenfalls geküsst haben soll. Er wollte mit Hermine sprechen aber es hatte einen Sinn mehr. Nicht jetzt. Später. Er kehrte in die grosse Halle. Cho war nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Siebtklässler waren jetzt an der reihe. Er und Ron kehrten zum Gryffindorsturm zurück. Harry erzählte Ron nicht was passiert war und Ron der Auseinandersetzungen mit Hermine kannte, fragte nichts. Harry drückte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu. Immer wieder musste er denken was er falsch gemacht hatte. Hätte er ihr sofort erzählen müssen war zwischen ihm und Cho am Dienstag passiert war? Nein. Sicher nicht. Immerhin hatte er kein böse hintergedankt gegenüber Hermine. Nun.. Sie sah es allerdings anders. Was war passiert?  
  
Am nächsten morgen, er hatte nicht mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen, gingen er und Ron frühstücken. Am Tisch sass bereits Hermine und würdigte Harry keinen Blick. Ron der ein relativ fader Gespräch mit Hermine, während Harry, der sich wo anders hingesetzt hatte weil Hermine bloss weggegangen währe, führte, blickte öfters auf Harry. Denn ganzen Tag ging es so weiter. Hermine mied jeglichen Kontakt mit Harry. Sie vergrub sich in der Bibliothek. Ron wusste nicht recht was er tun solle. Er verbrachte eine Zeitlang mit Harry und dann mit Hermine. Am Sonntag Abend hatten sich alle Schüler in der grossen Halle versammelt um mitzuerleben wer für die Hausmannschaft auserwählt worden war. Dumbledore blickte in den Quidditchkelch. Viele Papierfetzten in die der Name vieler Schüler standen, waren zu Asche verbrannt.. Sieben Stücke davon blieben erhalten. In der Halle wurde es ruhig. Hermine sass ganz vorn mit Ron und Harry. Dumbledore zog sie alle nach der reihe aus und verkündete laut: "Lieber Schülerinnen, Lieber Schüler. Ich werde euch jetzt die Namen der Spieler die für Würdig gehalten wurden für die Hausmannschaft von Hogwarts zu spielen." In der Halle wurde es tot still. Harry fühlte das nervös wurde und erkannte Fred, George und die anderen Mitspieler seiner Mannschaft das sie es auch waren. Dumbledore fuhr fort. « Nun.. Als Torhüter wurde aus Slytherin Miss Panktinson auserwählt. Gratuliere." Der Slytherin Tisch brach in Juble auf. Dumbledore fuhr fort. « Als Treiber wurde.. Du meine Güte.... wurden aus Gryffindor Mr. Fred und George Weasley auserwählt." Der Gryffindortisch brach wie der von Slytherin in Jubel. Die Zwillinge konnten es nicht glauben! Harry schickte ihnen seine Gratulation mit einen Kopfnicken. "Angreifer werden vom den Häusern: Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Davis Roger und Rebecca Anderson, sein." Alle drei Tische klatschten wild. Schliesslich kam der Höhepunkt vom ganzen. Wer würde Sucher werden? Eins war klar. Harry war der beste von allen. Fred und George flüsterten. "Natürlich wird er es sein." Harry verkrampfte sich. Dumbledore las den Namen und blickt zum Tisch der Ravenclaws. Harry überkam ein schlechtes Gefühl. "Der Sucher der Mannschaft ist Cho Chang aus dem Hause Ravenclaw." Der Ravenclawtisch brach in Juble aus. Harry spürte ein Stich in die Lunge. Er war nicht auserwählt worden. Er lies den Kopf sinken und spürte Rons Hand auf seiner Schulter. "Tut mir Leid Harry." Flüsterte er. Fred und George konnten es nicht glauben. Er würde ein weiteres Jahr kein Quidditch spielen können. Cho lies sich gratulieren und blickte kurz auf Harry. Harry hatte sich wieder zusammen gefunden. Er lächelte Cho zu und nickte Gratulierend. Cho lächelte nicht. Sie sank den Blick und drehte sich um. Harry blick traf der Hermine. Sie wandte ihr blick ab und widmete ihre Konzentration dem essen zu. "So!" sagte Dumbledore. "Der Trainier wird Oliver Wood sein. Mr. Wood? Wir erwarten das sie diese Mannschaft auf die Beine stellen!" Oliver der bei den Lehrpersonen Platz genommen hatte sagte. "Darauf können sie sich verlassen Prof." Nach dem Essen kehrten alle zurück zu ihre Schlaffgemächer. Harry , enttäuscht, lies sich ins Bett fallen. Er war enttäuscht nicht auserwählt geworden zu sein a er um so mehr das er für Hermine gar nicht mehr Existierte. Wie oft wollte er mit ihr reden aber dieser Problem von neulich blockierte ihn immer. Er zog sich seine Pyjama an und stellte den Wecker auf seiner Uhr auf 0:5:00 Morgens. Mit einen tiefen Seufzen schlief er ein. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 "Quidditch, Ball und ein schlimmes Schicksal"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, trafen sich Harry, Hermine und Ron um sechs Uhr morgens im Quidditchfeld. Es war noch dunkel und kühl. Es roch nach Morgenstau und der Rassen war nass. Einpaar Schüler waren noch nicht erschienen. Neville war nicht da. Sehr wahrscheinlich schlief er noch und Seamsum hatte aufgegeben. Sie warteten auf Prof. Bretonos. Fünf Minuten später war er da. "So! Wie ich sehe sind wir nicht viel. Na ja.. was anders habe ich nicht erwartet. So! Auf zum Dauerlauf. Drei Runden um den Quidditchplatz! Los!" sagte er hellwach. Die Schüler rührten sich mühselig. An der spitze rannte Malfoy und Davis Roger und ganz zum Schluss Harry und Ron. Hermine hatte sich schnell von ihre Krämpfe erholt und rannte irgendwo in der Mitte. Alle schwiegen und rannten. Nach fünf Minuten rennen aber erwachte ein grossteil. "Wieder mit Hermine versöhnt Harry?" fragte Ron. "Nein?" antwortete Harry. "Ach komm schon! Sie wird bald zu dir kommen und sich versöhnen wollen." Ermutigte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Sie hat mir eine saftige Ohrenfeige verpasst!" sagte Harry. "Was? Ohrenfeige? Ich meine.. ins Gesicht? Was war nur los Harry?" fragte Ron der es nicht glauben konnte das Hermine Harry eins runtergehauen hatte. Harry erzählte ihm was geschehen war. Sie liessen sich einwenig zurückfallen damit niemand mithören konnte. "Das verstehe ich nicht Harry. Hat dich Cho wirklich geküsst?" Harry nickte. "Ja! Verdammt. Woher wusste sie davon? Ich meine... hätte ich es ihr erzählen müssen Ron?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Ich weis nicht." "Jedenfalls wird sie eine weile nicht mehr mit mir reden wollen und ich weis nicht wie ich es ihr erklären soll." Sagte Harry. "Naja... Harry. Überlege mal. Von wenn hätte es Hermine erfahren können?" sagte Ron. Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Weis nicht. Wenn Cho es ihr erzählt hat dann frage ich mich warum es mir Hermine nicht gesagt hat das sie es von ihr erfahren hat! Nein.. weis nicht!" "Harry! Lass etwas Zeit vergehen. Dann kannst du wieder mit ihr reden." Sagte Ron und Harry nickte zustimmend. "Ja! Wird wohl das beste sein." Nach der dritten Runde waren alle müde und erschöpft. Prof. Bretonos übergab jedem eine Feldflasche mit Wasser. Die Sonne war leicht zum Vorschein getreten. Das Morgenlicht lies sie besser sehen. Jetzt erkannten sie Hogwarts und ihre Landschaften. "Pause und danach macht ihr Rumpfbügen, Ligenstützen, und Kniebeugen." Befahl Prof. Bretonos. Ron blickte zu Hermine die ihm ebenfalls anblickte. Harry sah es. "Los Ron! Geh zu Hermine!" sagte er und Ron ging auf ihr zu. Harry sah wie sich Ron neben Hermine setzte und ein Schluck aus ihrer Feldflasche nahm da er seine bereits leergetrunken hatte. Harry seufzte und lies sich ins Grass fallen. Der Geruch von feuchter Erde und nasser Grass stieg ihm in die Nasse. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich als er vor vier Monaten, vor Voldemort geflohen war. Er schlug mit Codrics toten Körper den er mitgenommen hatte hier auf dem Boden nachdem sie zusammen das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen hatten.  
  
Voldemort hatte Codric ermordet und Harry hatte es nur knapp geschafft zu entkommen. Er schloss die Augen und wurde kurz danach von eine Peitschenhieb geweckt. "Wir schlafen während den Training nicht Mr. Potter." Sagte Prof. Bretonos und Harry entschuldigte sich und fing mit Ligenstützen an. Kurz vor acht Uhr beendete Prof. Bretonos das Training und schickte sie alle zum Frühstück. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen. Harry lief diesmal allein zurück während Ron bei Hermine blieb. Er duschte noch schnell und eilte danach in die grosse Halle zum Frühstücken. Harry setzte sich an einen freien Tisch wo er ungestört Frühstücken konnte. Gerade wollte er seine warme Milch trinken als er von einer Mädchenstimme gerufen wurde. Harry blickte hoch und erkannte das es das gleiche Mädchen war mit der er am Dienstag im Unterricht gefochten hatte. Sie blickte etwas nervös und Harry stand schnell auf. "Hallo!" grüsste er. "Hallo!" grüsste sie zurück. Sie hielt ein Tablett mit ihren Frühstück und Harry erkannte das sie noch gar nicht angefangen hatte. "Willst du dich hinsetzten?" bot Harry an. Sie nickte verlegen und setzte sich. Harry folgte ihr. Sie stellte ihr Tablett auf dem Tisch. "Also.... "fragte sie..."Du bist Harry Potter nicht?" Harry nickte. "Ja! So werde ich genannt!" sagte er und sie lachten leicht. "Natürlich. Du besuchtst jetzt die Fünften Klasse nicht? Ich bin in der Zweiten jetzt." Sagte sie. Harry stimmte zu. "Ja!" "Darf ich fragen wie die zweite Klasse für dich so war?" fragte sie. Harry räusperte sich und blickte ihr in die Augen. "Mein Zweites Jahr war Furchtbar!" sagte er ein wenig scherzend. "Wir hatten viel Ärger. Ron Hermine und ich. Schau.. Es sind die zwei dort!" und er zeigte auf Hermine und Ron die gerade über etwas lachten. "Sind es deine Freunden?" fragte sie. "Ja!" "Und du sitzt hier ganz allein?" "Nun! Im Moment haben wir ein paar Probleme!" antwortete Harry und sie fragte nicht weiter. "Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Harry. "Rebecca Anderson. Aus Ravenclaw!" antwortete sie. "Hübscher Name!" sagte Harry und wieder errötete sie. "Glückwunsch für die Hausmannschaft!" gratulierte Harry. "Wann fängt das Training an?" "Danke. Wann das Training anfängt weis ich noch nicht. Ich frage mich nur warum du nicht Auserwählt worden ist. Du fliegst doch so viel besser als diese Cho Chang!" Harry lächelte. "Danke! Ich weis nicht. Cho ist eine gute Fliegerin. Mit ihr hat die Mannschaft eine gute Chance Bauebateux und Durmstrag zu schlagen." "Mag sein aber ich habe dich schon lange fliegen sehen. Im vierten Schuljahr als du den Drachen geschlagen hast. Das könnte diese Cho Chang nicht erreichen." "Tja... es ist nun mal so." sagte Harry und fing zu essen an.  
  
"Harry? Wir gehen nach oben. Wir treffen und dann bei Prof. McGonagall." Sagte Ron. Harry blickte zu Hermine. Sie blickte ihm kalt zurück. Bevor sie gingen sagte Harry. "Hermine? Äh... ich würde gerne mit dir reden!" sagte Harry etwas zögernd. "Nein Danke Harry!" sagte Hermine und verlies die Halle. Rebecca blickte zu Harry. "Tut mir leid deswegen." "Schon gut! Ich nehme es ihr nicht übel das sie böse auf mich ist. Sag mal. Dich habe ich noch nie fliegen sehen. Treffen wir und heute Nachmittag auf dem Quidditchplatz?" fragte Harry. "Gerne!" sagte sie und sie konnte es nicht glauben das Harry Potter sich mit ihr so halb verabredet hatte. Nach dem Frühstück verliessen sie die grosse Halle und verabschiedeten sich da sie in verschiedene Stunden gehen mussten. Harry schlenderte durch die glatte Gänge. Er traf auf viele Ravenclaw. Kein Wunder. Prof. McGonagalls Unterrichtszimmer befand sich im Westflügel des Schlosse wo sich die Rawenclaws befanden. Er betrat den Unterrichtszimmer und nahm sich einen Platzt an hinterster Reihe. Hermine und Ron sassen ganz vorn. Harry öffnete seinen Schulmappe und nahm seine Hausaufgaben. Er hatte sie nicht beendet und bereitete sich auf Prof. McGonagalls Belehrung vor. Schlussendlich war Prof. McGonagall da und der Unterricht begann. "So! Habt ihr die Hausaufgaben gemacht? Stellt sie bitte auf der rechten Seite euer Tische. Ich werde sie dann einsammeln. Nun... konnten sich jetzt alle entscheiden ob sie Animagen werden wollen?" Prof. McGonagall blickte in die Runde. Einige Schüler hoben die Hand. Darunter Harry und Ron. Harry erkannte das Hermine ich dazu entschlossen hatte kein Animagus zu werden. "Gut. Diejenigen die sich dafür entschieden haben, haben bis zum 20. Oktober Sturmfrei. Am Zwanzigsten dann wird das Training beginnen. Ihr dürft gehen. Harry, entzückt über Prof. McGonagalls Aussage, stand auf und verlies mit sechs weiteren Schüler den Unterrichtsraum. Im Flur,. traf er auf Ron. "Du hast dich also entschieden?" fragte er. Ron nickte eifrig. "Ja! Sag mal Harry. Einverstanden wenn wir etwas laufen gehen?" "Ja! Warum nicht? Harry und Ron verliessen das Schloss und wanderten durch die Hügelige und Waldreiche Landschaft Hogwarts. "Hermine scheint dich nicht mehr leiden zu können Harry. Du hast sie ganz schön getroffen!" sagte Ron und seufzte. Harry blickte erzürnt zu Ron. "Was? Du denkst das ich Hermine absichtlich verletzten wollte? Das ich mit ihr gespielt habe?" Ron schüttelte die Hände. "Nein Harry. Es ist nur so das Hermine sehr enttäuscht ist. Immerhin war sie so froh darüber mit dir zum ball zu gehen....und...." "Und ich natürlich nicht!" Unterbrach Harry und wandte den Kopf weg und schaute zum Hogwartsberg der sich Meilenweit nach Süden erstreckte. "Andere Frage Harry. Als Cho dich...äh... geküsst hat. Was ist passiert?" Harry blickte Ron mit denkender Miene. "Ron. Hör zu. Also Als Cho mich geküsst hat habe ich sie weggestossen. Es stimmt das ich irgendwie schon zurückküssen wollte aber ich verlor nicht die Kontrolle. Sie hat mir gesagt das sie in mich verliebt war. Mensch... dann hat sie zu weinen angefangen und zum Schluss sind wir zusammen zurückgeflogen. Habe ich verdammt noch mal irgend etwas falsch gemacht?" sagte Harry jetzt mit verärgerten, lauter, unkontrollierte Stimme. Ron blickte zu Harry. "So war das?" "Natürlich war es so." sagte Harry nicht weniger aufgebracht. "Dann plötzlich passiert das im Duellklub und Hermine verschlisst alle Türen mir gegenüber." "Da liegt ein Missverständnis Harry!" sagte Ron.  
  
"Natürlich liegt da einer. Ich will es ja Hermine erklären aber sie ist so... so... Stur!" "Harry du musst....." wollte Ron sagen als Harry plötzlich anhielt. "Genug jetzt. Ich gehe jetzt zu Hermine und zwinge sie mir zu zuhören." Mit diesen Worten rannte Harry zurück zum Schloss, dicht gefolgt von Ron. Als sie zum Eingangstor ankamen, waren dort drei Kuschen die vor einer stunde nicht gestanden waren. Es kümmerte Harry nur gering ob sie jetzt da waren oder nicht. Er rannte die Treppen hoch. Drei Treppen auf einmal. Er rannte durch die Gänge und traf auf Neville. "Neville. Wo ist Hermine?" frage Harry kurz und ausser Atem. "Sie ist in der grossen Halle!" antwortete Neville und Harry rannte sofort weiter. Ron ihm dicht an den Fersen. Als Harry um die Ecke bog und in die grosse Halle hereingestürmt kam, bremste er schnell und was er jetzt sah, lies sein Verstand brennen. Hermine lag in Krums Armen. "Was zum...?" dachte Harry. Ron hinter ihm, völlig aus der puste, stützte sich an Harry Schulter. Harry löste sich langsam von Rons Hand und lief mit langsamen Schritten auf Hermine und Krum zu. Er schwitze vom rennen und als er einen Meter vor ihnen anhielt, blickte sie ihn an. "Ho... Harry. Wie geht es den so?" sagte Krum mit einen lächeln. Hermine schien nicht sehr begeistert. "Was machst du hier Krum?" fragte Harry noch immer ausser Atem. "Oh... ich besuche Hermine!" antwortete er. "Wie schön!" sagt Harry etwas verbissen. Er wandte seinen Blick auf Hermine. "Hermine. Ich muss mit dir reden." Sagte er aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Harry nicht jetzt." "Aber Hermine. Es ist wichtig!" sagte Harry noch einmal. Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt. Ich muss nach Hogmead. Ein neues Kleid kaufen!" "Ein neues Kleid?" fragte Harry der nicht ganz verstand. "Natürlich. Ich will doch beim Ball gut aussehen oder?" "Ball? Wie jetzt wirst du....?" "Oh... du eist es ja gar nicht. Viktor hat mich eingeladen Harry. Wollen wir Viktor?" sagte sie und Harry lähmend drehte sich nicht um als Hermine triumphierend an ihm vorbei lief. "Das war's dann wohl." Dachte er. Warum ging alles schief? Dachte er. Warum? Er drehte sich um und sah Ron an. Er runzelte sich die Stirn und machte einpaar schritte auf Harry zu. "Gib noch nicht auf Harry!" versuchte er Harry zu trösten. "Mir rechts! Sol Hermine so denken wie sie will. Sie hat anscheinend kein bisschen vertrauen in mir. Ich verschwinde."  
  
"Harry! Wollen wir nach Hogmead? Dort haben sie eine neue Kneipe für die Schüler von Hogwarts geöffnet. Sie wird gut bewacht. Du weist schon warum. Gehen wir doch. Das bring dich auf neue Gedanken," schlug Ron vor. Harry überlegte. "Na schön. Aber auf deine ach... egal... gehen wir. Essen wir dort zu Mittag?" Ron nickte. Sie verliessen wieder die Schule und reisten Mittels Flohpulver. Dort begaben sie sich zur Kneipe Hogwarts. Harry und Ron setzten sich an einen runden Tisch in der Mitte von viele anderen Tischen. Viele Schüler aus den Gryffindor und Slytherinhauses waren da. Sie bestellten einen Butterbier und plauderten miteinander. Kurz danach trafen Laius, Crabbe und Goyle auf und setzten sich am Tisch neben Harry und Ron. Malfoy war nicht da. Harry blickte zu Laius. Er hatte sich chic gemacht und viele Schülerinnen musterten ihm neugierig an. "Wenn die nur wüsste was für ein Ekel er ist." Flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr. "Übrigens Ron. Hast du schon eine Tanzpartnerin?" fragte Harry. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!" "Hast du den schon eine in sicht Ron?" fragte Harry noch einmal. "Nun... Ich würde gerne mit... mit..." Ron errötete. "Also? Mit wem?" drängelte Harry. "Fleur!" sagte Ron kurz. "Fleur? Fleur Delacour? Die Champion aus Beaubataux ? » fragte Harry ungläubig. "Sie ist hier?" Ron nickte. "Ja. Sie ist mit Krum angekommen aber sie war zu erschöpft von der Reise das sie sich hingelegt hat." "Nun Ron. Ich an deiner stelle würde sie so schnell wie möglich fragen. Nicht das sie wieder mit Ron Davis durchbrennt." Sagte Harry der darüber ein wenig Erfahrung sammeln konnte. "Ich weis nicht!" zögerte Ron. "Ah.. komm schon!" ermutigte Harry. Während Harry Ron etwas Mut zu einflössen versuchte, kamen Hermine und Krum in die Stube. "Heute ist wohl kein guter Tag!" dachte Harry. Hermine war mit Säcken beladen. Sicher hatte sie mit Krum ein paar duzten Kleider gekauft. Sie setzten sich nahe am Tisch von Laius und bestellten etwas zu trinken. Ron grüsste Hermine mit einen Handschütteln und sie antwortete mit einen Lächeln der wiederum beim Anblick auf Harry verstarb. Harry wandte den Blick ab Schlimm genug das sie ihm gar nicht mehr zuhören wollte. Laius blickte etwas schockiert auf Hermine die eine lachende Unterhaltung mit Krum führte. Sofort waren viele Mädchen aufgesprungen. Die meisten von ihnen gehörten zu Krums Fanklub. Harry musterte Hermine genau an während Ron sein Butterbier leerte. "Noch einen Harry?" fragte er. Harry nickte. "Gut! Dann hole ich uns einen." Und so stand Ron auf und ging zur Theke. Gerade war Krum aufgestanden und erklärte Hermine das er bald zurück sei. Er verlies mit schnellen Schritten die Stube. Harry dachte. "Das ist die Gelegenheit." Er wollte aus stehen aber Laius Stimme lies in wieder sitzen. "Na so was Granger. Der berühmte Harry Potter ist wohl nicht gut genug, oder? Gehst wohl stattdessen mit Krum zum Ball!" Er blickte zu Harry. Hermine sagte nichts. Sie trankt ihr Butterbier leer und griff nach ihre Säcke und danach die Stube zu verlassen. Harry blieb weiterhin so sitzen. Laius sprang blitzschnell vom Tisch und setzte sich neben Hermine. Er lehnte sein Kopf nahe an ihrer und flüsterte zuerst laut. "Ich bin sicher das du es wohl....." Harry spürte sein Körper leicht angespannt. Normalerweise währe er nicht von Hermines Seite gewichen wenn sich so einer wie Laius sich in ihrer Nähe gewagt hätte aber den Umstanden entsprechen konnte er es dieses mal nicht tun. Oder konnte er es doch? Wie auch immer kaum hatte Laius sein Kopf entfernt als Hermines Augen zu Funkeln anfingen und ihn eine Ohrenfeige verpasste. In der Stube wurde es still. Alle blickten auf Hermine und Lius. Lius Wange färbte sich Rot und seine Augen glitzerten hervor. Harry sah wie sich sein Kiffer anspannte und erkannte das Hermine sich einwenig zurücklehnte als ob sie sich von der Reaktion Laius fürchten würde.  
  
Laius wartete bis ein Grossteil der Schüler ihre eigene Beschäftigungen nachgingen und packte Hermine danach fast am Arm. Sie versuchte sich seinen griff zu befreien aber sie konnte es nicht. Harry kämpfte mit der Versuchung aufzustehen und Laius von ihr wegzuzerren. Er hätte es wohl geschafft wenn Laius Hermine nicht brutal am Arm gezogen hätte. Harry stand auf und lief auf Laius zu der Hermine drohend etwas flüsterte. Er lief an Crabbe und Goyle vorbei die sich sofort aufrichtete. Harry blieb neben Laius stehen. "Laius! Nimm deine Hand von ihr weg!" befahl er ruhig. Laius würdigte Harry keines Blickes. "Verschwinde Potter!" sagte er. Hermine versuchte sich weiterhin von seinen Griff zu befreien. Harry hatte genug. Er griff nach Laius Schulter. Laius wirbelte herum und schlug Harry mit harter Faust ins Gesicht, so das Harry rücklings taumelte wobei er zu Boden fiel als Crabbe ihm das Bein stellte. Harry berührte seinen Kiffer mit der rechten Hand. Sie schmerzte. Aber das kümmerte ihm nicht. Er spürte eine enorme Welle von Zorn in sich. Er stand auf und packte diesmal Lius Schulter so stark, der sich wieder Hermine gewidmet hatte, und riss ihn Hoch. Laius war zu überrascht bevor er Harrys Faustschlag im Kauf nehmen musste. Er fiel zu Boden. Hermine überschlug sich. "Harry! Hinter dir!" rief sie etwas spät , denn schon hatten sich Crabbe und Goyle auf ihm geworfen. Ron der Gerda mit dem Butterbier zurückgekommen war und sah wie sich Crabbe und Goyle auf Harry gestürzt hatten, dachte nur. "Nicht schon wieder!" Er stellte das Butterbier auf einen leeren Tisch und eilte Harry zu Hilfe. Aber er war nicht der Einzige. Andere Gryffindorschüler hatte gesehen wie Crabbe und Goyle ihren Mitgenossen attackiert hatten und stürzten sich ebenfalls und von der anderen Seite aus, stürzten sich Slytherinschüler und eine noch heftigere Rauferei als im Zug brach aus. Beide Fronten prallten gegeneinander. Es war nie ein Geheimnis gewesen das sich die Schüler des Gryffindorhauses mit denen des Slytherinhauses oft prügelten. Auf jeder Seite waren es mindestens acht Schüler. In der Stube brachen schreie aus. Schülerinnen aus den anderen Häusern wichen zurück während die Schüler nach Lust und Laune für Gryffindor oder Slytherin mitkämpften. Harry lag bäuchlings am Boden und Crabbe und Goyle über ihn. Er versucht sich umzuwälzen aber Goyle hatte sein rechtes Arme genommen und an seine Rücken nach oben gebeugt. Harry bis sich auf die Lippe um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Währenddessen prallten die beiden Fronten aufeinander. Mit einen lauten, leidenschaftlichen Ruf von Beiden Seiten.... GRYFFINDOR ----- SLYTHERIN, prügelten sie sich. Ron kämpfte sich durch die Menge und sprang auf Goyle und riss ihm von Harry weg. Harry wich zurück. Laius der immer noch am Boden lag, rempelte sich hoch und schaffte es eine Gryffindor auszuweichen der auf ihm springen wollte. Er blickte sich um. Vor ihm lag Harry der sich gerade umgedreht hatte und Crabbe einen Fusstritt in der Magengrube verpasst hatte. Crabbe schrie auf und hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Bauch. Danach stand Harry schnell auf und verpasste ihm ein Schlag ins Gesicht.  
  
Crabbe fiel zu Boden. Harry drehte sich um und sah Laius. Er grinste und rannte auf Harry zu. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Ron hielt sich auf dem Rücken von Goyle. Goyle wirbelte wild um sich, wobei er Tische und Stühle zur Seite Schob und umwarf. Ron schaffte es nicht länger sich auf Goyles Rücken zu halten und wurde gnadenlos mit einen heftigen Ruck z Boden geworfen. Goyle blickte ihn höhnisch an und machte einen sensationeller Hechtsprung auf Ron. "Banzai!" schrie er und Ron schaffte es gerade in letzter Sekunde sich nach links zu Rollen. Goyle schlug wie ein Jumbojet auf dem Boden und der Holzboden erzitterte leicht. Ron Atmete einmal tief durch und blickte zur Decke. "Danke!" Harry und Laius prallten aufeinander. Harry hatte nachteile. Laius war grösser und kräftiger als er. Dafür aber etwas langsamer. Harry schaffte es viele hiebe auszuweichen aber bei einen nicht mehr. Ein kräftiger schlag in die Rippe lies als seine Luft hinausschissen und er krümmte sich. Darauf hin schlug Laius ihm auf den Rücke so das Harry zu Boden viel. Hermine stand nur da und starrte den Kampf. Sie wusste genau wie es dazu kam. Ihretwegen. Sie blickte zu Ron der sich aufrempelte und von einen anderen Slytherin einen Tritt ins Oberschenken hinnehmen musste, wobei er schreiend zusammen krachte. Die Tür der Stube ging auf und einpaar Mädchen rannten hinaus um Hilfe zu holen. Mittlerweile lagen fast alle Stühle am Boden und halb so viele Schüler. Sie sah Harry der gerade einen tritt ins Gesicht bekommen hatte. Sie schlug die Händen auf dem Mund. Harry wälzte sich absichtlich ausserreichweite während er mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht bedeckte. Laius sprang ihm hinterher und wollte nach ihm treten. Hermine aber stellte sich zwischen ihn und Harry und zuckte ihren Zauberstab. Laius aber schlug es ihr blitzschnell aus der Hand und wollte ihr eins schlagen als Harry, der Aufgestanden war, mit beiden Händen Laius Faut abfing und ihn mit zu Boden zerrte. "Verschwinde Hermine!" schrie Harry. Hermine wich einpaar Schritte zurück. Harry schlug auf Laius der sich sehr gut wehrte. Hermine taumelte zur Tür zurück. Das krachen von Stühlen, das zerspringen von Gläsern, die schreie von den Mädchen, die Wutschreie der Schüler und vieles mehr, erklangen in dieser Stube. In den Moment traten Snape, McGonagall und Prof. Moody in der Stube. "AUFHÖREN!!" schrieen sie und die Rauferei lockerte sich. Harry der Laius zu schlagen aufgehört hatte und zu den Professoren geblickt hatte, vergass Laius der ihn einen schlag ins Gesicht verpasste. Harry schoss es rückwärts und schlug mit dem Nacken an einer spitzen Tischkante. Sofort übermannte ihm Dunkelheit und das letzt was er hörte war wie Hermine seinen Namen in Panik aufschrie.  
  
"Es hat ihn ganz schön erwischt!" sagte eine Stimme. "Am schlimmsten von allen. Mensch. Du hättest Madame Pomfreys Gesicht sehen müssen." Sagte eine andere Stimme. "Ja! Sie war in Panik. Sagte... wir hätten ihn beinahe verloren." Fügte eine dritte Stimme Hinzu." "Genug! Er braucht Ruhe. Verschwindet oder wollt ihr ihn zu Tode reden?" blaffte Madame Pomfrey. Harry öffnete die Augen. Zuerst sah er nur weiss und dann langsam bekam er Schärfe. Er spürte wie sich seine Pupillen zuerst ausweiteten und danach anpassten. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz am Nacken und spürte das die feucht war und einwenig klebrig. "Blut?" Dachte er. Er blickte mit den Augen nach links und rechts. Den Kopf konnte er nicht bewegen. Er war definitiv im Krankenflügel. "Na? Endlich aufgewacht Mr. Potter?" sagte Madame Pomfrey streng. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry Benohmen. "Was passiert ist? Sie haben beinahe das reich der Toten betreten Mr. Potter und jetzt Ruhe. Sie brauchen Erholung." "Wo ist Ron?" fragte Harry der Madam Pomfreys Befehl nicht wahrgenommen hatte. "Er ist heute Morgen entlassen worden. Und jetzt Ruhe!" Harry schloss die Augen. Er erinnerte sich nicht was in der Stube passiert war. Hatte er gekämpft? Ja. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Er erinnerte sich das er sich auf Laius geworfen hatte. Überall um ihn waren schreie zu hören. Er hatte nicht allein gekämpft. Welch ein Hass und Zorn er plötzlich verspürt hatte. Dann erinnerte er sich an Hermine. War sie ihm zu Hilfe gekommen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Irgendwie spürte er das sie er war aber dann wieder nicht. Hatte er alles um sich vergessen? "Direktor! Ich muss darauf bestehen!" "Liebe Poppy. Es wird nicht lange dauern!" "Na schön. Fünf Minuten. Ich will ihn kein zweites mal knapp verlieren." Harry klappte die Augen auf. Neben sein Bett stand Prof. Dumbledore. Er lächelte kurz und wurde wieder ernst. "Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte er. "Es geht so Prof." Antwortete Harry. "Was ist passiert?" Dumbledore setzte sich neben ihm. "Nun Harry.... du wärst fast gestorben wenn Madame Pomfrey nicht alles gegeben hätte. Als du zurück geworfen wurdest, bist du gegen eine spitzige Tischskante gestossen. Du hast ausserdem viel Blut verloren. Aber jetzt zu etwas anderen. Was war der Auslöser für diese Prügelei?" Harry wollte wo anders schauen aber er konnte nicht und mit den Augen woanders hin zu blicken half auch nichts. "Laius, Prof. Er hat Hermine beleidigt." Sagte Harry. "Wirklich? Nach Laius Aussage hast du in angegriffen." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. "Nein... das habe ich nicht Prof. Ich wollte ihn einfach wegzerren. Er hatte auf meine Warnung nicht gehört!" "Und danach?" "Nun... dann hat mich Laius ein runtergehauen. Ich bin zu Bodengefallen. Danach bin ich zu ihn gegangen, gepackt und zurückgehauen. Danach.... danach..." Harry blickte hin und her. "Ich weis nicht mehr was danach passiert ist Prof." sagte Harry verwirrt. "Na schön! Das reicht für Heute. Ruh dich aus Harry." "Prof. Dumbledore? Irgend etwas wird doch passieren, oder?" fragte Harry. Er nickte. "Ja Harry. Ich werde es dir jetzt sagen. Schliesslich bist du kein kleines Kind mehr. Also. Diese Prügelei hat Gryffindor 200 Punkte gekostet. Die Auslöser und damit stehen nur du und Laius im Vordergrund, werden bestrafft. Was da passiert ist Harry war sehr schlimm. Sechs andere Schüler mussten in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden. Dich hat es am schlimmsten erwischt. Ab sofort wird die neue Kneipe geschlossen und beide Häuser dürfen bis ende des Jahres nicht mehr nach Hogmead gehen. Der Besuch für den Ball am 10. Oktober ist für diejenigen die sich hart geprügelt haben verboten und die kosten der Reparaturen gehen auf Kosten von Dir und den anderen. Jeder Prügelknabe wir 5 Galeonen zu bezahlen haben. Und das ist erst der Anfang aber zum Rest komme ich später. Jetzt ruh sich aus Harry." Und so verlies Prof. Dumbledore den Krankenlügeöl. Harry fühlte sich noch miserabler. Nicht wegen der Straffe. Nein! Wegen Dumbledore. Er schien enttäuscht über seine Tat. Nach vielen Denken schlief er ein.  
  
Zwei Tage waren vergangen und Harry fühlte sich noch nicht stark genug um auf den Beinen stehen zu können. Ron betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum am Abend nach dem er Harry einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Hermine sass am Sofa und Unterhaltetee sich mit Parvarati. "Hallo Ron! Wo warst du?" "Bei Harry. Du solltest ihn einmal besuchen." Antwortete Ron streng. "Du machst dich lächerlich Hermine." Fügte er noch hinzu. Hermine blickte zu Ron. "es geht ihn nicht so gut Hermine und ausserdem hat er es für dich getan." Sagte Ron der Hermines ausdruckloses Gesicht sah. Sie seufzte. "Na schön!" sagte sie und Ron grinste. "Ich würde jetzt gehen. Er ist allein!" Hermine stand auf und verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry lag immer noch. Das er sich zwei ganze Tage nicht bewegen konnte kam ihm wie die reine Folter vor. Schlimmer sogar als der Crutiatiofluch. Na ja.. ein bisschen konnte er sich schon bewegen aber das reichte ihm nicht. Er schloss die Augen um zu schlafen. Kurz danach spürte es wie sein Bett federte. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte Hermine an. "Überrascht mich zu sehen Harry?" fragte sie. "Ja!" antwortete Harry. Hermines Augen schlossen sich kurz. "Wie fühlst du dich?" "Schlecht!" antwortete Harry kalt. "Warum bist du hier Hermine?" fragte er etwas genervt obwohl er nicht sein wollte. Hermine wusste nicht was sagen. Sie hatte geweint als Madam Pomfrey Harry ein stück Holzsplitter aus dem Nacken ziehen musste. Er wäre beinahe gestorben. Sie sagte nichts was Harry tief erschütterte. "Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast Hermine, dann würde ich gerne weiterschlafen." Er schloss die Augen. Er spürte sein Bett federn und als er die Augen aufgemacht hatte war Hermine weg. Er seufzte und verfluchte sich noch dazu. "Wie war es?" fragte Ron Hermine als sie zurück kam. Sie sagte nichts sondern bestieg die Treppen zum Schlafraum. Ron sagte nichts. Er wusste was passiert war. Zwei Tage später konnte Harry den Krankenflügel verlassen. Er fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig aber unter Kontrolle. Er traf Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum der ihn glücklich willkommen hiess. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg zum Abendessen. Harry war sehr froh darüber. Er hatte vier ganze Tage nur Schokolade gegessen und allmählich genug davon bekommen. Als Ron sich setzte blickte Harry zu Rebecca. Er eilte schnell zu ihr um sich zu entschuldigen das er mit ihr nicht geflogen war. "Ist schon gut. Dir geht's gut, oder?" fragte sie. "Ja. Besser. Übermorgen fängt das Training an nicht?" Sie nickte. "Nun.. dann werde ich Gelegenheit haben dich zu beobachten. Bis bald." Er verabschiedete sich und setzte sich neben Ron und gegenüber Hermine. Ron seufzte. "Was ist Ron?" fragte Harry. "Fleur!" sagte er. "Ich kann nicht zum Ball und sie hatte zugestimmt." "Sie war bereit mit dir zu gehen?" fragte Harry. Ron nickte. "Ja. Und jetzt ist alles kaputt. Hm... !" "Tut mir Leid Ron!" sagte Harry und Hermine gab ein leises Schnauben zu hören. Harry war es egal. Sie assen und verliessen anschliessend die Halle. Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum aber trafen sie auf Cho und ihre Freundinnen. Sie grüsste. "Hallo Harry." Harry grüsste kalt zurück. Er hatte genug von Cho. Ihretwegen war seine Freundschaft mit Hermine zerstört. "Abend Cho!" "Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie aber Harry lief mit Hermine und Ron an ihr vorbei ohne etwas anderes zu sagen. "Harry? Was ist los?" rief sie ihm hinterher. Harry stoppte und lief ihr entgegen. Hermine und Ron stoppten ebenfalls und blickten zu Harry. "Was mit mir los ist, geht dich nichts an Cho. Und noch etwas.... hast du Hermine erzählt das ich dich geküsst habe? Warst du es? Du weist ganz genau das das nicht stimmt. Nicht so wie du es sagst." Sagte Harry wütend. "Aber es stimmt doch Harry!" log sie. Warum log sie? Warum? Harry wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte. Wie konnte er Hermine beweissen das er sie nicht geküsst hatte sondern sie ihn? Die Begleiterinnen von Cho fingen zu kichern an. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" blaffte ihnen Harry zu und sie verstummten. "Also Cho. Warum?" "Warum? Harry du betrügst mich. Warum? Hast du mir den nicht gesagt das du mich liebst?" sagte Cho plötzlich niedergeschlagen. Harrys Gesicht brannte. "WAS? VERDAMMT CHO! WARUM TUST DU DAS!!" schrie er sie an und sie wich ein Schritt zurück. "Jetzt verstehe ich Harry. Du spielst mit uns. Mit Hermine und mir. Du bist ein Schwein." Sie rannte weg, gefolgt von ihre Freundinnen die Harry einen missbilligen Blick schenkten. "Was?" Harry schluckte einmal. "Da stimmt doch ar nicht!" rief er. Er drehte sich um und sah Ron verwirrtes Gesicht und Hermines die zornig reinblickte. Sofort drehte sie sich um und lief weiter. Harry und Ron folgten ihr. "Was ist bloss mit Cho los. Tut sie es aus Rache? Das ist doch Lächerlich. Einfach lächerlich!" fragte Harry Ron. "Ich weis es nicht Harry!" antwortete Ron.  
  
Die Tage verstrichen und Harry hatte zum erstenmal gesehen wie gut die Hausmannschaft zusammen spielte. Oliver Wood war in der tat ein exzellenter Trainer. Die Jäger waren einsame Spitze. Seltsamer weise war Malfoy auf einmal ganz ruhig und beleidigte Harry nicht mehr. Was war mit ihm passiert? Dachte Harry als er ihm beim Training zusah. Rebecca flog um Klassen besser als Malfoy. Dafür aber hatte sie wenig Kraft für den Ballwurf. Beim Unterricht sass Harry immer alleine ganz hinten. Ron brauchte Hermine nähe da er sonst alles Falsch machte. Besonders bei Snape war er ohne Hermines Hilfe eine Gefahr für die ganze klasse. "Also!" sagte Snape. "Was ist das?" er zeigte eine Schwarze Wurzel von einer Buche. Hermines Hand schoss hoch. Snape ignorierte sie. "Also?" Harry streckte die Hand. "Potter?" "Diese Wurzel ist eine Teufelsschlinge." Sagte er. Snape blickte enttäuscht rein. "Das ist richtig. Wozu ist sie von nutzen?" Hermines Hand schoss wieder hoch. "Also gut Miss Granger.!" Sagte Snape genervt.  
  
"Sie wird für die Herstellung von Wahrheitstränken verwendet!" Snape nickte. "Richtig. Hat der trank irgend welche nachteile?" Ja Miss Granger?" "Nur das man sich danach furchtbar übel fühlt." "Ihr habt es alle gehört. Heute werden wir den Trank brauen und es an euch testen. An die arbeit schlägt Kapitel 34. In einer Stunde will ich das jeder der Trank hat. Los." Und so verging die erste Stunde. Harry hob die Hand. "Prof. Snape. Die Fragen die sie und fragen werden. Nun... sie werden nicht sehr Persönliche Fragen stellen, oder?" "Nur die die nötig sind Mr. Potter. Und jetzt an die arbeit." Neville zitterte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum der Trank nicht klappte und erst als Hermine ihm sagte das er die Falsche Seite aufgeschlagen hatte, schaffte er es rechtzeitig den Trank zu brauen. Als alle fertig waren, hielten sie einen Holzbecher mit den Trank der einen grünlichen Dampf austoste. "So. Ihr werdet euch jetzt hier vor meinen Tisch stehen und den Trank nehmen. Ihr dürft dann eine Frage stellen und er wird sie beantworten müssen. Da ich die Genehmigung vom Ministerium habe dürfen wir es durchführen. Wird an der Zeit das ihr alle merk wie wichtig die Brauerei von Zaubertränken ist. "Mr. Weasley! Sie als erster." Ron trat hervor. Er schwitzte. Hermine blickte ihn ermutigend zu. Ron kniff die Augen zusammen und leerte den Trank runter. Er fühlte wie es durch deine Speiseröhre hinabfloss und in der Magengrube ankam. "Nun... Mr. Malfoy. Sie dürfen die erste Frage stellen." Harry blickte zu Malfoy. Er würde sicher etwas gemeines Fragen. Malfoy räusperte sich. "Weasley. Hast du jemand für das Ball gefragt? Und sie zugestimmt?" fragte Malfoy. Harry, verblüfft das Malfoy das gefragt hatte, blickte zu Ron. Ron lief rot an und die Klasse blickte Neugierig. Er nickte. "Ja. Hab Fleur Delacour gefragt. Sie hat zugestimmt!" sagte Ron und die Klasse tuschelte. Malfoy nickte und widmete seine Konzentration wider dem Buch den er las. So ging es weiter. Einige Slytherinschüler waren nicht so nett. Einige fragte die Farbe von Untrossen oder ob die Mädchen Tangas trugen. Etwas was Harry zutiefst empörte. "Mr. Potter! Sie sind dran!" Harry stand auf. Er fürchtete sich was für Fragen ihm die Klasse stellen würde. Er trank und wartete auf die Wirkung. "Nun. Sie fangen wieder an Mr. Malfoy!" sagte Snape. Malfoy lächelte. "Potter! Wenn du vor der Wahl stehen würdest dich für sagen wir... Prof. Dumbledore oder Prof. Snape zu Opfern Wer würdest du wählen?" Die Klasse blickte neugierig auf Harry. Snape tat es aus. Harry spürte wie er von alleine sprach. Ohne Kontrolle über sich zu haben. "Ich würde Snape keine einzige Sekunde Helfen wollen!" sprudelte aus Harry Mund. Die Klasse blickte verängstigt auf Prof. Snape der sich nichts anmerken lies. In Wirklichkeit aber dachte er. "Ich genau so wenig Potter." "Nun.. weiter. Äh.... " gerade ging die Tür auf. Es war Laius. "Prof. Snape? Sie haben mich hierher gerufen?" Harry blickte zu Snape. Dieser lächelte in höhnisch an. "ja. Mr. Laius. Wollen sie mitmachen? Wir fragen gerade Harry Potter aus." "Sehr gerne Prof." Laius setzte sich auf Harry Stuhl.  
  
"Nun Mr. Laius sie und Miss. Granger seid die letzten. Überlegen sie sich gut was sie Fragen wollen. Die Wirkung ist bald vorbei. Harry schwitze. Er hatte einpaar sehr persönlich fragen beantworten müssen. Er hoffte das die Wirkung jetzt zuende gehen würde. Laius hob die Hand. "Also Mr. Laius?" Harry bekam Angst. "Harry! Warum hast du mich in Hogmead gepackt? Was war der Grund?" Harry erbleichte. Seine Augen glänzten und als er Hermines Blick traf, wandte er den Kopf und blickte zum Boden. "Weil du ein verdammter Bastard bist und ich würde dich umbringen wenn du sie noch einmal anfassen würdest!" sagte Harry mit zorniger Stimme. In der Klasse wurde es todstill. Keiner redete. Hermine konnte nicht glauben was Harry da gesagt hatte. Schnell stellte Laius noch eine andere Frage obwohl er es nicht hätte stellen dürfen. "Warum Potter? Warum? Was bedeutet sie dir?" Er blickte Harry mit einen bösen, fiesen, gemeiner Blick und Harry wusste warum er es tat. Diesmal blickte Harry zu Hermine. Sie legte beide Händen an die Ohren. Harry spürte wie die Worte aus seiner Brust hinaus kommen wollten. Er würde es sagen. Er würde sein tiefster Geheimnis preisgeben. Vor einer ganzen Klasse. Vor Snape. Vor Hermine. Sie würde es auf dieser weisse erfahren. "Nein.. So nicht Laius. Nicht mit mir!" Harry blickte zu Laius. Sein blickt war voller Hass. "Weil ich..... weil ich......" Harry begann zu stottern. Prof. Snape richtete sich auf und blickte Harry mit bestürzten Gesicht. "Potter! Nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Sagen sie es! Nicht gegen die Wirkung antreten.!" Rief er aber Harry hörte nicht zu. Auf einmal spürte er ein Stich in der Lunge. "Weil sie ..... Weil...." Harrys Gesicht lief langsam grün auf. Die Klasse blickte erschrocken auf Harry und nicht zuletzt Hermine. Harry spürte einen weiteren stich in seiner Lunge und noch einer. Und noch einer. Er presste beide Händen an der Brust und taumelte rückwärts bis er an Snapes Tisch ankam. "Weil... sie m..." Harrys Gesicht verkrampfte sich und blies sich leicht auf. Snape war aufgesprungen und packte Harry an die Schulter. "Potter! Sagen sie es einfach! Sie könnten dabei draufgehen." Schrie ihn Snape. Harry blickte ihn tief in die Augen. "Meine Geheimnisse sind nicht die ihre!" schrie ihn Harry jetzt richtig grün im Gesicht. Ein weiterer Stich. Diesmal aber war es sein Herz und er spürte wie er von seinen Beinen nicht mehr getragen wurde. Er sackte zusammen. Mühsam atmete er ein. Die Schüler blickte schockiert. Hermine war aufgesprungen. "Harry!" rief sie und warf sic neben ihm zu Boden. "Weasley! Holen sie Madame Pomfrey. Schnell!" schrie Snape. "Verdammt Potter. Sagen sie es einfach!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er ragte nach Luft. Er war zusammen gekrümmt. Wieder ein Stich und wieder eins. "Harry bitte sag es einfach...nein... besser ich gehe!" sagte Hermine und stand auf. "Ob hier oder woanders Hermine! Ich werde es nicht preisgeben! keuchte Harry. Sein Gesicht war weisgrün. "Machen sie sich nicht lächerlich Potter!" sagte Snape aufgebracht. "Lächerlich war es uns der trank zu geben! Harry verstummte. Hermine blickte auf Harry seine Augen blickten Starr auf ihre Beine. "Harry?" fragte sie zitternd. In diesen Moment war Madame Pomfrey hereingestürmt. "Platzt! Platzt". Sie kniete neben Harry und richtete ihr Zauberstab auf Harrys Stirn. In den Moment begann Harry etwas zu murmeln. Weil sie msliasch slee schufon." Harry beendete den Satz in Parsel. Das erkannten sie. Snape legte seine Hand auf Pomfreys Arm. "Es ist vorbei." Harrys grünes Gesicht, wechselte zu weiss. Hermine stand da und blickte zu Harry. Snape packte Harry und setzte ihn aufrecht. "Die Stunde ist beendet!" rief er und die Schüler ausser Hermine und Ron verliessen den Unterrichtszimmer. "Geht es ihm gut Prof. Snape?" fragte Ron der gerade angekommen war. "Ja! Er hat aber ganz schön dumm gehandelt. Von der anderen Seite aus hat er etwas erstaunliches geschafft. Er hat sich gegen die Wirkung eines Wahrheitstrankes durchgesetzt. Wenigen ist es bis jetzt gelungen. Verflucht Potter. Sind sie lebensmüde?" sagte Snape. "Egal... er wird bald aufwachen. Ihr zwei wartet hier bei ihn. Pomfrey? Er wir es nicht nötig haben in den Krankenflügel gebracht zu werden." Sie nickte und verlies den Unterrichtszimmer. Snape folgte ihr. Hermine und Ron sassen im Schneidersitz gegenüber Harry. Hermine hatte den Blick gesenkt. Ron starrte Harry an. Er sass da Aufrecht mit gesuchlosenden Augen. "Warum hat er dagegen gekämpft? Weist du es Hermine?" fragte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein! Ich weis es nicht!" Harry schlug die Augen auf und begann heftig zu husten. Sofort legte Ron seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung Harry?" Harry nickte erschöpft. "JA!" "Weist du was passiert ist Harry?" fragte Ron. Hermine sass einfach nur da und musterte Harry besorgt an. "Ein wenig. Ich... habe ich Laius Frage beantwortet RON?" fragte Harry und wirkte plötzlich voller Furcht. "Nein Harry!" antwortete Ron und Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Er stand auf und wankte ein wenig. "Wo sind alle hin?" fragte er und Ron erklärte ihn was passiert war. Bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen wollten, griff Harry Hermines Handgelenk. "Hermine. Würdest du bitte mit mir hier bleiben? Ich muss mit dir Reden." Er blickte anschliessend zu Ron. Er nickte. "Wir treffen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum." Er schloss die Tür. Harry blickte umher. "wollen wir uns setzten?" fragte er. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl wenn er aufrecht mit Hermine sprechen musste. Sie nickte und sie setzten sich am Boden. Beide im Schneidersitz.  
  
"Hör zu Hermine. Es geht um neulich was passiert ist. Dun erinnerst dich oder?" fragte Harry und Hermine nickte. Harry fuhr fort. "Ich werde dir jetzt noch einmal sagen was passiert ist Hermine und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann .. Dann weis ich auch nichts mehr." Sie nickte. "Also. Ich habe Cho nicht geküsst. Sie hat mich geküsst. Ich habe sie nicht zum Ball eingeladen und ich hatte auch nicht vor dich zu hintergehen. Ich bin mit ihr ausgeflogen und im Rückflug hat sie mir gesagt das sie mich liebt. Jetzt verbreitet sie anscheinend eine Lüge weil ich auf ihre liebe nicht antworte." "Sie hat dir ihre Liebe offenbart?" fragte Hermine. "Ja! Heulend!" "Wie hast du sich gefühlt Harry. Ich meine in dem Moment als sie dich küsste?" fragte Hermine wieder. Ihre Stimme klang weich und etwas nervös als ob sie eine Unangenehme Antwort erwartete. Harry seufzte. "Nun... ich kämpfte mit dem Verlangen sie zurück zu küsse. Ich habe nicht nachgegeben." "Grund?" fragte Hermine schnell. "Grund? Nun.. ich liebe sie nicht Hermine. Nicht mehr." "Ist das alles Harry?" fragte sie streng. Nein. Das war es nicht. "Ja Hermine. Glaubst du mir?" "Nein! Du verheimlichst mir etwas Harry." Harry schaute weg. Warum konnte man Hermine nie etwas glauben lassen? Sie stand auf und ging. Harry sass da. Natürlich. So konnte er sie nicht überzeugen. Er musste mehr über sich verraten. Das konnte er nicht. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. Er stand auf und verlies der Keller. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis zum Ball. Viele Schüler freuten sich sehr darauf. Harry nicht. Na ja... er hätte sich schon gefreut aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er plante mit Ron an diesen Abend eine angenehme Nacht zu gestallten. Essen und nochmals Essen. Deshalb stiegen sie in die Schulküche und trafen dort auf Dobby. "Harry Potter, Sir. Dobby ist so froh sie zu sehen, Sir." Grüsste Dobby der Hauself. "Ich auch Dobby. Hier das habe ich für dich. Sehr speziell." Er übergab Dobby einpaar wunderschöne blaue Wollesocken. "Sie halten warm." Dobby brach in tränen aus. "Vielen Dank Sir. Ich weis nicht wie ich danken soll. Dobby hat kein Geschenk für Mater Potter." Er fing zu weinen an. Harry kniete neben ihn. "Dobby könnte mir einen grossen gefallen machen, wenn er will!" sagte Harry. Dobby hörte auf zu weinen. "Wirklich? Dobby tut alles Sir." "Nun Dobby.. könntest du ein feines Buffet für die Nacht am zehnten Oktober in meinen Schlafraum bringen? Ron und ich würden dort gerne feiern aber das müsste Geheim bleiben. Geht das ohne das du Ärger bekommst?" Dobby strahlte. "Aber ja Sir. Dobby wird ihnen gutes zum essen bringen. Und trinken." "Danke Dobby. Ah.. ja... du bist natürlich dann herzlich eingeladen wenn du willst." Dobby strahlte noch mehr. "Wenn Dobby zeit hat Mater Potter, dann wird er erscheinen. Ist Master Potter einverstanden?" "Natürlich! Bis dann Dobby!" Und sie verliessen die Küche. Bis am Zehnten Oktober waren nur noch zwei Wochen. Das Training bei Bretonos wurde streng geführt und viele bekamen langsam ein gutes Gefühl im Umgang mit dem Degen. Zu Harry Verblüffung, machte Hermine enorme Fortschritte. Ab und zu besuchten sie Hagrid der sie mit eine Tasse Tee aufmunterte. Er merkte nicht das zwischen Harry und Hermine etwas nicht stimmte. Beide versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Zwei Wochen lang sprachen Hermine und Harry nicht miteinander. Es war so als hätten sie sich nie gekannt. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich trafen, und Harry versuchte mit ihr zu reden da er vom beiden am ehernsten genug vom ganzen hatte, wich sie aus und verschwand. Am zehnten dann sassen Harry und Ron vor dem Kamin. Harry hatte sich mit blaue Jeans und einen Kragen - T-Shirt gekleidet. Ron trug den Pullover seiner Mutter und einpaar Trainer. Sie sassen dort am Kamin und spielten eine Runde Schach. Wie immer schien Ron die Partie zu kontrollieren. Fast alle Gryffindorschüler und Schülerinnen waren hinunter gestiegen. Es war mittlerweile 20:00. Die anderen bestrafften Gryffindors hatten sich in ihre Schlafräumen barrikadiert. Darunter zählte Lee Jordan. Plötzlich stand Hermine vor ihnen. Harry blickte nicht zu ihr hinauf. Er hatte keine Lust ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen nächsten Schachzug. Ron hatte Schach auf ihm gelegt. Kurz bevor er ziehen wollte, sagte Ron. "Mensch Harry. Schau dir Hermine an!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht jetzt!" "Harry.. na los. Sie geht weg." Harry blickte zu Ron.  
  
"Ron ich will...." während er sprach zeigte Ron zur Tür und Harry blickte hinüber. "Hermine!" rief Ron und Hermine drehte sich um. Harry erstarrte. Hermine war in ein Samtleichten dunkelblauen Seidenkleid gekleidet die ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte. Ihre Arme waren nackt und sie trug eine silberne Halskette. Ihre Harre hatte sie zu einen schönen dicken Zopf gemacht und sie trug leichte blaue Stöcklschuhen. Ein richtige Dame. Sie stand elegant aufrecht und was Harry am meisten faszinierte, waren ihre zarte, weihen Händen. Harry schaffte es nicht seine Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Er wusste das Hermine in anblickte. Schnell gewann er seine Fassung wieder und sagte . "Schönen Abend Hermine!" und blickte wieder ins Schachbrett während er errötete. Sie gab ein seufzen vor sich verlies den Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron sah Krum in einen schönen Schwarzen umhang auf sie wartend als sich das Porträt öffnete. "Mensch. Das war ein Anblick nicht?" sagte Ron und lachte in sich hinein. "Oh... das gibt es nicht! Schachmatt Ron." "WAS? Du stehst doch unter Schach Harry. Wie?" Ron konnte es nicht glauben. Harry hatte mit seiner Königin den Schach gebenden Reiter Aussergefecht gesetzt und Ron König mit Schachmatt belegt. Zum ersten mal. "Nein!" Schriee Ron und zerrte sich an den Harren. "Wie hast du das geschafft Harry?" "Mit denken!" "Was wollen wir machen Ron? Bis Dobby das essen bringt, dauert es noch drei Stunden!" "Tja... wie währe es wenn wir... wollen wir Fechten üben?" "Ja warum nicht!" stimmte Ron zu. Sie holten ihre Degen und schoben das Sofa weg. Jetzt hatten genug Platz. "Ich greife an und du parierst!" sagte Ron. Harry nickte. "Los!" Sie übten. Es machte spass. Vor allem das sie diesen schrecklichen Fechtanzug nicht tragen mussten. Natürlich passten sie auf das sie sich gegenseitig nicht verletzten. Nach etwa einer Stunde, hörten sie auf. Sie schwitzte alle Beide. Sie nahmen eine Dusche und kleideten sich beide in Trainer. Harry in schwarz, Ron in rot. Sie hatten Hunger. Ab und zu kamen einpaar Gryffindors um einpaar Sachen zu holen. Keiner von ihnen blieb mehr als einer Minute im Gemeinschaftsraum. "Das muss ein tolles Fest sein Harry!" sagte Ron enttäuscht. Harry stimmte zu. "Tut mir leid!" "Warum?" fragte Ron. "Na ja.. wärst du mir nicht zu Hilfe gekommen, währst du jetzt mit Fleur unterwegs." "Ach... weist du Harry... ich konnte mich im Zug nicht prügeln, aber dort, in Hogmead, da ging es richtig los." Harry lachte. "Wie Goyle auf dich springen wollte!" "Ja! Er konnte es nicht glauben als ich zur Seite wich!" Sie lachten. Ron merkte das Harrys lachen einwenig Enttäuschung besass. "Was ist Los Harry!" "Ach Ron. Es ist Hermine. Ich dachte das ich mich schnell mit ihr vertragen würde aber das passiert nicht!" Harry lies sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen. "Hast du ihr es den erklärt?" fragte Ron. "Das habe ich... zum Teil. Sie glaubt mir nicht." "Zum Teil? Wie soll ich das verstehen und wenn ich es verstehe dann würde ich dir auch nicht glauben wenn du mir nur etwas in dieser Richtung verheimlichen würdest." "Aber Ron. Damit sie mir glaubt, müsste ich ihr sagen was ich für sie em...." "Empfinde?" beendete Ron den Satz. "Harry! Du hast dich in Hermine ver.. ver.." "Verliebt?" beendete Harry diesmal Rons Satz. "Natürlich!" fügte er hinzu. "Und jetzt läuft sie mit Krum und noch schlimmer, ich weis nicht einmal wer Hermine das ganze mit Cho falsch erzählt hat!" platzte es aus Harry raus. Ron atmete tief durch. "Wirklich in Hermine?" "WAS? Ron.. ja!" sagte Harry. "Hast du es ihr schon gesagt?" "Nein!!" "Und wenn es so weiter geht? Du musst es ihr sagen!" sagte Ron. "Nein! Nicht jetzt und sowieso glaube ich nicht das sie irgend etwas für mich empfindet!" "Willst du den weiterhin im Streit mit ihr liegen Harry?" "Nein aber..." "Kein aber Harry. Mensch du musst es ihr nur sagen. Wenn sie dich wirklich liebt dann ist es O.K. Wenn sie dich nicht liebt dann bleibt ihr Freunde. Willst ihre Freundschaft wegwerfen?" Harry dachte nach. "Nein!" "Harry! Sag ihr einfach was du fühlst!" "So einfach ist es aber nicht Ron!" "Und wenn schon. Dir bleibt kein anderer Weg!" Harry nickte zustimmend. Das Stimmte. Einen anderen Weg hatte er nun wirklich nicht. "Ich werde schon sehen!" sagte Harry und beendete das Thema. Sie warteten bis Dobby auftauchte. Um genau elf Uhr machten sich Harry und Ron auf dem weg zu ihre Schlafzimmer. Sie teilten es mit Neville Longbotton und Seamsum. Vier Himmelbette standen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen.  
  
In der Mitte stand ein Kamin und dort, als sie ankamen, stand Dobby. Er hatte ein runder Tisch um den Kamin gezaubert und war mit Nahrung überfühlt. Würsten in alle Arten. Steaks, Kuchen, Getränke, Kartoffeln, weiche Brote, Schinken, Früchten, Suppen und, und, und... Harry und Ron konnten es nicht glauben. Da war genug Nahrung für 20 Personen. "Mensch Dobby!" brach Harry heraus. "Ist Master Potter zufrieden Sir?" fragte Dobby etwas verlegen. "Und wie! Aber wie schaffen wir den Rest weg?" "Ganz einfach Sir. Sobald sie diese Glocke läuten, verschwindet das essen automatisch." Sagte Dobby und überreichte Harry eine kleine Metal Glocke. "Dobby muss leider gehen Sirs. Vielleicht kommt er wieder. Einen schönen Abend noch!" und Dobby verwand. Harry und Ron liessen es sich nicht lange warten. Sie nahmen ein Teller und füllten es mit allem was sie wollten. Harry fühlte es mit Kartoffeln, Pouletflügel, Schnitzels, Salat, Bohnen und alles was es noch gab. So etwas hatte er noch nie. Die Auswahl war gigantisch. Ron machte es Harry gleich. Sie assen und lachten. Danach aber legten sie sich hin. Sie hatten zuviel gegessen. Sie beschlossen die Glocke klingeln zu lassen. Vorher aber, fühlten sie ihre Kartonschachteln unter ihre Betten mit Kuchen und Flaschen Butterbier, Kürbissaft, Limonade, usw. Als Ron die Glocke klingeln lies, verschwand das Buffet und sie fühlten sich ein wenig traurig darüber. Sie legte sich hin. "Gar nicht so schlecht dieser Abend Ron, oder?" fragte Harry der sich bäuchlings hingelegt hatte und leicht görpste. "Ho ja... RÜLP.... Entschuldigung.... hab etwas zu viel gegessen!" sagte Ron. "Ich auch!" sagte Harry. Harry schaute seine Armbanduhr an. 00.09 stand drauf. "Die Feier wird wohl noch eine weile dauern Ron!" "Ja ich denke schon Harry!" antwortete er. 30 Minuten später richtete sich Harry auf. Er war müde nach dem essen aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Ron offensichtlich auch nicht. Er jammerte ein wenig. "Was ist Ron? Hunger?" fragte Harry. "Ja!" antwortete Ron der sich auf dem Bauch schlug. "Das Essen war einfach zu gut." Harry hörte plötzlich Geflatter. "Hedwig?" dachte er und erschrak.. Hedwig landete auf seinen Bett. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte Hedwig all die Zeit vergessen. "Hedwig! Mensch.. wo warst du?" fragte Harry und streichelte Hedwig! Hedwig aber schien sich seltsam zu verhalten. Er machte seltsame Geräusche und sprang vom Bett und kroch darunter. Harry sprang ebenfalls vom Bett und duckte sich. Er sah Hedwig der etwas suchte. "Was ist Hedwig?" fragte er lustig. Hedwig hatte anscheinend das gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. "Die Karte des Rumtreibers?" sagte Harry verblüfft als Hedwig es nahm und es auf dem Bett legte. Mit dem Schnabel schlug er darauf. "Du willst das ich sie mir ansehe? Warum?" fragte Harry. "Mensch Harry! Bring deine Eule zum schweigen. Gerade schlafe ich ein." "Pig ist viel schlimmer Ron!" protestierte Harry. Er nahm die Karte des Rumtreibers. "Hm mal schauen wo Hermine so steckt¨" dachte er. "Schon gut Hedwig! Beruhig dich! Zeig mir Hogwarts, Karte des Rumtreibers." Die Karte bekam Farbe und Zeige ganz Hogwarts aus dem Himmel. Überall waren Punkte die sich bewegten. "Wo ist Hermine Karte?" Die Karte zoomte. Dort war also Hermine. Sie spazierte mit Krum den Schlossgelände entlang. Zwei Punkte. Darüber standen Hermine und Krum. Harry wollte die Karte wegwerfen als er plötzlich ein paar andere schwarze Punkte wahrnahm. Er schnappte die Karte Mitten in der Luft und betrachtete es genauer. Vier schwarze Punkte die sich Hermine und Krum näherten. Keine Namen standen darüber. Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Karte. Analise der vier Punkten. Vier Sekunden später standen die Namen der vier unbekannten. Harry erstarrte.  
  
"Alles andere nur das nicht!" schriee er. Er griff nach seine Zauberstab und rannte auf Rons Bett. Er schlug Ron ins Gesicht. Ron schrie auf. "Was machst du Harry!"  
  
"Ron! Todesser. Sie greifen Hermine an! Schnell!" schrie Harry und rannte zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Ron erwachte blitzschnell. "Was?" er stand auf, packte seine Zauberstab und rannte Harry hinterher. Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam hörte er Harry aus dem Porträtloch hinausrennen. "Harry! Warte!" Ron schaffte es Harry aufzuholen. Sie rannte die Flure entlang. "Harry! Du sagst es währen Todesser? Woher weist du das?" "Die Karte Ron!" er gab Ron die Karte. Ron erstarrte. Hermines und Krums Punkte standen mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Die vier andere schwarze Punkte, auf denen Todesser stand, hatten sie umringt. "Ron! Renn sofort zu Dumbledore. Er ist bestimmt in er grossen Halle. Sag ihm was los ist. Hier die Karte. Ich weis wo sie sind." "Harry. Es sind Todesser dort. Wenn sie dich sehen dann werden sie versuchen auch dich zu schnappen!" "Ron... es geht hier um Hermine, nicht um mich! Wirst du es tun?" rief Harry. "JA!" antwortete Ron. Sie rannten die Treppen hinunter. Andere Schüler blickte sie verstört an. Als sie um eine Kreuzung bogen, knallte Ron auf jemanden. Harry blickte zurück. Es war Bretonos. Harry rannte weiter. Er wusste das Ron ihm alles erzählen würde. Harry kam zum Hauptflur. Dieser war voll von Schülern übersät. Jetzt dachte Harry an den Namen des Fechtladens. "Drauf und dran... Spies voran" und er stürzte sich in die Menge. Stiess die Jungen und Damen zur Seite, stiess Prof. Snape zur Seite. Dieser fiel mit einen Stück Kuchen und einen Kürbisglas zu Boden. Dabei befleckte er sich."Potter was tun sie hier?" schrie er. Harry aber kämpfte sich weiter durch. Am Haupttor traf er auf Moody. "Mr. Potter was..." "Todesser Prof. Todesser am westlichen Schlossgelände." Schriee Harry und rannte an Moody vorbei. "Tod....? Albus!!! Todesser am westlichen Schlossgelände!" schrie Moody und rannte so gut er konnte Harry hinterher. Harry rannte so schnell er auch nur konnte. Dank dem Training mit Bretonos hatte er mehr Ausdauer dazugewinnen können. Er rannte ums Schloss. "Ich bin gleich da! Halt durch Hermine. Halt durch.  
  
Ron rannte. Auch er kam in den Hauptflur. Viele Schüler waren aufgebracht über Harrys Tat. Jetzt kam Ron an der reihe. Er tat es Harry gleich. "Aus dem Weg!" schrie er. Am ende der Masse, stand Fleur vor ihm. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Ron zu um ihm etwas zu rufen als Ron der voll im Tempo war, sie anrempelte. Sie fiel zu Boden. Hinter ihm vernahm er Bretonos Stimme. "Aus dem Weg. Ein Notfall!" Als Ron die Treppen erreichte die zum Hauteingang führten, sah er Prof. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Snape und Binns hinausrennen. Ron holte auf. "Prof. Dumbledore, warten sie." Während die Lehrer rannten, blickte sie zu Ron. McGonagall rief. "Bleiben sie wo sie sind Mr. Weasley!" "Nein Prof. Ich komme mit. Harry ist sehr wahrscheinlich schon längstens dort!" Dumbledore nickte und rannte weiter. Sein silberiger Bart und Harre, wirbelten wild umher. Nach drei Minuten schnellsten Rennen, kamen sie an. Sie hatten Moody aufgeholt. Ron erstarte und McGonagall schlug die Händen vor dem Mund. Dumbledore rannte weiter und kniete neben Harry der am Boden, ausgestreckt lag. Er hielt seine Zauberstab in der Hand. Seine Augen waren offen und Tränen rannten hinunter. Vor ihm lagen Krum und drei andere Todesser. Sofort sprangen Moody, Snape und Binns auf die bewusstlose Todesser und fesselten sie. McGonagall eilte zu Viktor der ebenfalls bewusstlos am Boden lag. Ron kniete neben Dumbledore. Harry weinte. "Ich kam zu spät! Hermine ist weg!" "Es ist nicht die Zeit aufzugeben Harry!" sagte Dumbledore. "Komm. Steh auf. Wir müssen die Lage klären." Er packte Harry und hob hm hoch. "Alastor? Appariere doch bitte mit den Todesser in mein Büro. Du weist wie man in Hogwarts appariert." Moody nickte. "Minerva? Schicken sie bitte alle Schüler zurück in ihre Quartiere und sie Serverus, bringen sie Krum in sein Quartier!" Snape nickte. "Prof. Binns? Durchsuchen sie bitte das Gelände ab. Vielleicht finden sie etwas Informatives. Komm Harry. Mr. Weasley? Folgen sie mir." Harry wusch sich die Tränen von den Augen als sie die Treppen zur grossen Halle bestiegen. Die Schüler blickte auf Harry. Sie verstanden nicht warum er so niedergeschlagen und dreckig aussah. Er hatte ausserdem eine blutende Wunde an der rechten Schulter.. Als sie Dumbledores Büro betraten, setzten sich Harry und Ron und Dumbledore vor ihnen. "Tut die Schulter weh Harry?" Harry erachte aus einer Trance. "Wie bitte? Oh... ich wusste gar nicht das sie mich erwischt hatten!" sagte er und sah sich die Wunde an. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde die Sogar sein Knochen geschnitten hatte. "Was ist passiert Harry?" fragte Dumbledore sanft. Ron blickte zu Harry. Harry schloss die Augen. "Ich kam an. Hermine und Krum standen mir den Rücken zur Wand. Ich rannte auf die Todesser zu. Richtete meinen Zauberstab auf einen von ihnen. Sie hatten mich nicht bemerkt. Ich rief eine Impedimienta auf einen. Dieser krachte sofort zusammen. Die andere drei sahen mich. Ich schrie zu Krum er solle Hermine wegbringen aber er rührte ich nicht. Er stand einfach da. Hermine packte ihm Am Handgelenk und rannte mit ihm zu mir. Verdammt.... einer von den Todesser, schoss einen Lähmzauber auf Hermine und Krum. Sie krachten beide zu Boden. Die zwei anderen schossen einen Crutiatiofluch auf mich. Ich schaffte es auf die Seite zu springen. Ich schrie einen Expelliarmus und ein weiterer krachte zu Boden. Ich musste mich entscheiden wen ich jetzt als nächstes angreifen sollte. Der eine Todesser hatte Hermine hochgenommen. Ihm wollte ich zuerst treffen. Ich rief einen Stuptor und traf ihm genau in den Kopf. Er fiel zu Boden und Hermine mit ihm. Der andere Todesser hatte seinen Fluch auf mich geworfen. Es war nicht der Crutiatio, es war so eine Art Schnittzauber. Er traf mich in dien Schulter. Plötzlich lähmte sich mein Körper. Ich fiel....." Harry zitterte. Tränen kamen ihm zum Vorschein. Ron sah Harry zum erstenmal weinen. "Ich hörte wie der Todesser Hermine aufhob und disparierte. Was hätte ich machen sollen. Hätte ich den anderen angreifen solle? Ich habe falsch gehandelt. Meinetwegen ist Hermine weg. Ob sie sie foltern werde? Töten?" Harry schien die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu verlieren. "Harry beruhige dich! Du hättest nichts tun könne. Hättest du den anderen angegriffen, währe der andere schon dispariert. Dein Entscheidung war die beste die du in den Moment hättest Fällen können." Sagte Dumbledore und Harry senkte den Kopf. Ron starrte auf Dumbledore. Im selben Augenblick apparierte Lupin. "Prof. Lupin!" rief Ron. "Hallo Ron!" lächelte Lupin. "Prof.? Sirius konnte nicht kommen. Er ist im Moment gerade dabei in Spanien einpaar Todesser zu spionieren." Dumbledore nickte. Setzt dich. Moody apparierte mit einer der drei Todesser. Er blickte zu Harry. "Potter... sie haben zwei davon getötet!" Harry erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um. "Getötet?" Moody nickte. "JA! Dieser hier lebt noch. Ich werde in gleich wecken. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab und knurrte. (DESPIERTATE). Der Todesser erwachte. Dumbledore stand auf. Harry, zornig, sprang auf dem Todesser. Lupin konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten. "Wo ist sie? Wo habt ihr sie hingebracht!" schrie Harry und packte ihm am Kragen. Der Todesser lachte. "Sie wird bald in tausend Stücken sein. Sie soll als Opfer für ein Ritual sein. Ha ha.... mein Meister wird mir Ehre erweissen." Harry wollte in schlagen als Lupin Harry Faust festhielt. "Um was für ein Ritual handelt es sich?" fragte Lupin. "Ha ha ... meinst du ich verrate es dir? Werwolf? Ha, ha ..." Moody versenkte seinen Holzbein im Oberschenkel des Todessers. Er schrie auf. "Alastor! Keine Gewalt." Sagte Dumbledore. "Oh doch!" platzte es aus Harry. Lupin erschrak.  
  
Harry sprang zum Todesser und prügelte mit beiden Fäusten auf ihn ein. "Harry. Nein!" rief Lupin und packte Harry und zog ihn zurück. "So hilft es nicht!" sagte er. Harry beruhigte sich langsam. "Albus?" Dumbledore nickte. Moody richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Todesser und rief. Veritas. Ein weisser Strahl traf den Todesser. Er schrie auf. "Harry... Frag ihm was du willst!" knurrte Moody. Harry nickte. "Wo ist Hermine?" "Ich weis es nicht." Stöhnte der Todesser. "Wie wird es ihr ergehen?" "Im Moment gut! Aber das kann sich ändern. Sie wird im Moment sicher gefoltert. Das machen wir Todesser immer bevor wir sie ausliefern!" Harry erbleichte. "Warum Hermine?" "Das wissen wir nicht. Wir sind einfache Todesser die ihre Aufgaben erfühlen." Harry blickte zu Dumbledore. Dumbledore nickte zu Moody. Finite Incantatem. Rief er. "Alastor?" fragte Dumbledore und Moody nickte. "Ich mache mich jetzt auf dem Weg. Denn da nehme ich mit. Wir sehen uns!" Moody disparierte mit dem Todesser. "Die Lage ist ernst." Sagte Dumbledore. "Was hat das mit dem Ritual auf sich?" fragte Lupin. "Es ist eine Lüge Remus. Der Todesser hat gelogen. Hermine wir nicht benutz um ein Ritual durch zu führen, sonder um Harry in eine Falle zu locken. Wie sie auf Hermine gekommen sind, weis ich nicht. Wie dem auch sein. Harry? Voldemort wird bald eine Botschaft senden. Las dich nicht auf Rache hinreissen. Kontaktiere mich verstanden? Wir können nichts anders als warten. Lupin. Wie sieht es mit Fudge aus?" Lupin seufzte. "Er... er ist ein Todesser Prof." Harry erstarrte genau wie Ron. "Cornelius Fudge ist ein Todesser?" Lupin nickte. Ja. Er war zu Feige. Jetzt bricht das Ministerium zusammen. Die Konsequenzen währen gigantisch. Kein Schutz gäbe es gegen Voldemort." "Das erklärt wie es die Todesser geschafft haben in Hogwarts zu apparieren. Fudge muss ihnen die Modifikation verraten haben. Wir werden sie ändern müssen!" sagte Dumbledore. "Harry die Lage wird jetzt ernst. Wir werden versuchen Hermine zu befreien aber wir müssen geduldig sein." Harry nickte. "So und jetzt legt euch hin. Morgen werden wir weiter sprechen." Sie verabschiedeten sich. "Prof. Lupin? Geht es Sirius gut?" fragte Harry. Lupin nickte. "Ja... er arbeitet im Moment nur. Er hat leider keine Möglichkeit dir zu schreiben. Soll ich ihm etwas ausrichten?" "Sagen sie ihm nur das er aufpassen soll!" sagte Harry und Lupin nickte. Als Harry und Ron wieder oben ankamen, Neville und Seamsum waren unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten, erblickten sie einen Schwarzen Raben der dort auf Harry Bett stand. Vor ihm lag eine Schwarzes Pergament mit einer Inschrift. Harry griff nach ihr. "Was steht drauf Harry?" fragte Ron. Harry schloss die Augen. "Es steht in Parsel. Es ist von Voldemort!" sagte Harry. Ron erbleichte und Harry begann der Brief zu lesen.  
  
Lies dieser Brief gut durch. Er zerfällt nach einmaligen lesen. Deine Muggelfreundin habe ich in meiner Gewalt. Ich muss schon sagen das sie hartnäckig ist. Der Portschlüssel der du im Couvert finden wirst, wird dich zu mir bringen. Das Passwort lautet: Treue! Solltest du irgendjemanden benachrichtigen, wird es deiner Muggelfreundin das Leben Kosten. Erscheine allein. Dir bleib keine Wahl, es seih dem du Opferst sie. Ich erwarte dich.  
  
Voldemort  
  
Der Brief zerfiel zu Asche und löste sich dann ganz auf. Harry schloss die Augen. Ron war vor Schock gelähmt. "Harry.... Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Ron. Harry antwortete nicht. Voldemort log nicht. Er würde genau das tun was im Brief stand. "Ich werde mich ihm stellen Ron!" sagte Harry mit Entschlossener Stimme. "Was?" platzte es aus Ron. "Du solltest Dumbledore benachrichtigen." "Werde ich auch aber meine Entscheidung steht fest. Komm. Schlafen wir!" "Schlafen? Harry. Wie kannst du jetzt schlafen?" fragte Ron aufgebracht aber Harry hörte nichts. Er legte sich hin und schlief ein. Ron drückte kein Auge zu. Er konnte Harry nicht verstehen. Er schlief einfach So. Machte er sich den keine Gedanken um Hermine?  
  
Harry schlief. Er träumte wieder den selben Traum den er in Spanien einmal geträumt hatte. Er lief wieder einen Friedhof entlang. Der Boden war von einen schwarzen Rauchdampf übersät. "Hier war ich doch schon einmal." Dachte Harry. "In der tat. Junger Potter!" antwortete eine Gestallt hinter einen Grabstein. "Was ist das hier?" fragte Harry. "Das? Das was geschehen wird!" antwortete die dunkle Gestallt. "Ich verstehe nicht. Was wird passieren?" fragte Harry. Der Dampf am Boden wich aus. Harry erschrak. Ron und Hermine lagen aufgespiesst am Boden. Harry schrie nicht. Es war ein TRAUM, dachte er. "Was bedeutet das?" fragte Harry etwas direkter. "Muss ich es dir den immer wieder wiederholen? Das Was passieren wird. Das, was deinen Entscheidung herbei rufen wird." Antwortete die Dunkle Gestallt. "Meine Entscheidung? Wann? Wo? Wie? Wer bist du und warum bin ich selbst hier. Warum .... was ist eigentlich los?" Harry rastete ein wenig aus. Die Toten Leichen seiner Freunde nahm er nicht war. "Schau!!" die Gestallt zeigte hinter Harry. Harry drehte sich um. Er weitete seine Augen weit aus und erbleichte. Dort waren Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape, Prof. McGonagall, Moody und Bretonos die es mit einer Meute Todesse aufnahmen. Sie wurden zusammen gedrängt. Sie kämpften um ihr leben. Und dann... dann sah er sich selbst. In der Mitte des Geschehen. Eine kalter Lachen und umhüllte die ganze Gegend. Harry erstarrte. "Was.... was ist das?" Er blickte wieder zur Gestallt. Sie stand gleich neben ihm. In der Hand, hielt sie eine Sense. "Deine Entscheidung!" sagte sie und stiess die Sense in Harry Brust.  
  
Harry erwachte mit einen heftigen Schrei. Er fasste instinktiv seine Brust um die Wunde zu drücken aber da war nichts. Er blickt zu Ron. Ron sass nur da und murmelte irgend etwas vor sich hin. "Schlecht geträumt Harry?" fragte er kühl. Harry wisch sich den Schweiss vor der Stirn. "Ja!" antwortete er kurz. Was war das für ein Traum? Prophezeiung? Wohl kaum, dachte er. Er stand auf. Seine Narbe fühlte er wieder etwas angespannt. Er öffnete eine kleine Schublade neben seinen Himmelbett und griff nach dem Couvert Voldemorts. Darin befand sich ein Amulett. Der Portschlüssel. Ron sass weiterhin dort. Er blickte aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne schien gerade aufzugehen. Noch gut 18 Stunden bis zum treffen mit Voldemort. Harry fühlte sich nicht nervös darüber Voldemort zu treffen sonder wie es Hermine im Moment erging. Harry kleidete sich und lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wohin willst du Harry?" fragte Ron müde. "Dumbledore!" antwortete Harry. "Ich komme mit!" sagte Ron und sprang auf. Harry nickte. Zusammen verliessen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draussen trafen sie Ginny. "Harry! Ron! Wo ist Hermine. Sie ist gestern nicht ins Schlafzimmer gekommen." Harry und Ron tauschten Blicke. "Ginny. Hermine ist nicht da weil ihre Mutter im.... äh im Krankenhaus liegt. Sie ist gestern Abend nach London gereist. Sollte aber... hoffentlich morgen wieder da sein!" log Harry und Ron stimmte mit. "Oh... und ich dachte schon das etwas schlimmes passiert ist. Wollen wir frühstücken?" Sie schüttelten den Kopf. "Ein anderes mal Ginny. Ron und ich müssen weiter. Bis bald!" sagte Harry und verschwand mit Ron. Harry erinnerte sich wie das Passwort hiess um in Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen. "Zauberfrosch!" Sie Klopften an der Tür. Sofort öffnete sie sich und als Harry und Ron eintraten, standen Moody, Prof. McGonagall, Bretonos, Snape und Dumbledore. Sie sassen alle in Stühlen und diskutierten. Auch Lupin war da. Hinter Dumbledores Tisch. Er ordnete einpaar Blätter Papier. Die Diskussion verstummte und alle blickte auf Harry und Ron. "Guten Morgen Harry!" sagte Dumbledore mit einer hellwache Stimme. "Guten Morgen. Prof. Dumbledore. Guten Morgen alle." Grüssten Harry und Ron zurück. Dumbledore zauberte schnell noch zwei andere Stühlen und sie setzten sich. "Wir besprechen gerade die Lage Harry." Sagte Lupin der sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte. "Und?" wollte Harry wiesen. Die Lehrer tuschelten. "Nun.. wir haben noch keine Entscheidung gefällt." Sagte Prof. McGonagall. "Wir warten auf Voldemorts Nachricht!" fügte Snape hinzu. Harry blickte zu Dumbledore. "Hier! Voldemorts Nachricht. Leider ist der Brief zu Asche geworden aber der Inhalt habe ich noch präsent. "Wirklich Mr. Potter?" fragte Prof. McGonagall und blickte anschliessend zu Dumbledore. Harry nickte. "Ja! Hier drin," er zeigte den Couvert, " befindet sich ein Portschlüssel der mich zu Voldemort bringen wird. Alleine!" sagte Harry. Die Lehrer blickten sich gegenseitig an. Dan sagte Snape. "Alleine? Potter, sie wollen sich alleine zu Voldemort begeben? Wiesen sie den was sie gerade da sagen?" Auch Prof. McGonagall wie Bretonos und Lupin schienen Snape Aussage zu unterstützen. "Mr. Potter. Das ist unmöglich. Das ist gerade das was Voldemort erreichen will. Wenn sie jetzt zu ihm gegen......." ".... wird er Hermine noch bis heute Mitternacht am leben lassen. Sollte ich nicht allein erscheinen, wird er sie töten!" beendete er McGonagalls Satz. Moody und Dumbledore sagten nichts. Sie blickten nur Harry an. "Potter. Sie haben gesagt das sie einen Portschlüssen besitzen der sie zu Voldemort bring richtig?" fragte Snape und Harry nickte. "Nun..... wenn das so ist, könnten wie eine grosse Offensive auf in planen. Auroren versammeln. Voldemort vielleicht bezwingen." "Wie auch immer Mr. Potter. Alleine werden sie auf keinen Fall gehen." Sagte McGonagall. "Ob ich jetzt alleine gehe oder nicht Prof., ist meine Entscheidung!" sagte Harry und McGonagall, mit offenen Mund, sagte nichts mehr. "Das ist Selbstmord Potter!" zischte Snape. Lupin stimmte zu. "Harry! Du stirbst wenn du alleine hingehst aber uns bleiben andere Optionen!" sagte Lupin. "Welche denn?" fragte Ron. "Nun.... Snape ist es gelungen Unsichtbarkeitstränke zu brauen. Wir könnte alle gemeinsam Dort auftauchen. Er würde dich nur sehen und gemeinsam könnten wir Hermine retten. Schau....." er öffnete eine kleine Schachtel und hob eine kleine Kristallkugel hoch.  
  
"Das hier ist ein Portschlüssel für zehn Personen. Die Rückkehr wird also kein Problem sein." Ron blickte Hoffnungsvoll auf. Harry schien stark zu denken. McGonagall stand aus. "So werden wir es machen!" "Ja!" fügte Snape hinzu. Bretonos ging auf Lupin zu der die Kugel wieder in die Schachtel hineinlegte. Moody knurrte. "Sie scheinen nicht gerade begeistert Mr. Potter." Alle blickten zu Harry. Er hob den Kopf und blickte zu Moody und dann zu Dumbledore. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Potter! Seihen sie kein Narr. Was wollen sie den sonst machen? Das ist die Gelegenheit!" sprudelte es aus Snapes Mund. Ron wollte gerade das gleiche Harry sagen als dieser zuerst sprach. "Voldemort ist nicht Dumm. Er wird Vorkehrungen treffen! Er weis das ihr es wisst und das wir gemeinsam etwas unternehmen werden." Ron verstummte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "So lange sie keine besser Idee haben Potter, werden wir Dehmentsprechend handeln!" sagte Snape. Bretonos und McGonagall stimmten zu. "Würden sie und bitte den Portschlüssel geben Mr. Potter?" fragte McGonagall und streckte ihre Hand aus. Harry steckte den Couvert in die Hosentasche. McGonagall, verblüfft, blickte zu Bretonos. Dieser sagte. "Harry..... geben sie uns den Port Schlüssel." "Irgend etwas sagt mir das es falsch ist!" sagte Harry verzweifelt. "Unsinn Potter. Sie sind nur nicht ganz entschlossen. Zusammen haben wir mehr Kraft." Sagte Snape. "Und was wenn Hunderte von Todesse auf mich warten?" fragte Harry etwas lauter. Snape verzerrte seine Miene. "Ob Hundert oder Tausend Potter. Mit Gehschick, retten wir Hermine und hauen dann ab. Natürlich müssen sie mitmachen sonst hat alles keinen Sinn!" McGonagall , Bretonos, Snape und Lupin versuchten Harry mit allen möglichen Ideen zu überzeigen. Je mehr vertrauen Harry dazu gewann, desto mehr fühlte er das es zu leicht war. Irgend etwas fehlte. Er blickte zu Dumbledore. Er sagte nichts. Harry hatte genug. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. "Na schön. Ich mache mit!" log er. McGonagall atmete erleichtert auf. "Sehr gut Mr. Potter!" Lupin nickte mit einen Lächeln. "Wir werden es schaffen!" ermutigte er. Nach einer langen Besprechung wann sie sich treffen würden und wie der ganze Plan sein würde, verliessen, McGonagall, Bretonos und Snape Dumbledores Büro. Lupin disparierte um ein paar Dinge zu klären. Dumbledore und Moody hatten nichts gesagt. Als Harry und Ron das Büro verlassen wollten, rief Dumbledore nach ihm. "Harry? Bleib bitte einen Augenblick noch!" "Geh schon Ron. Ich kommen gleich hinterher." Ron nickte erleichtert. Harry schloss die Tür und blieb vor Dumbledores Tisch stehen. Dumbledore lächelte nicht. Sein Gesicht sah streng aus. "Hat es einen bestimmten Grund warum du ihnen nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast Harry?" Harry schluckte. "Bitte? Nein ich...." "Mich kannst du nicht reinlegen Harry. Genau so wenig wie Mad-Aye. Lupins Plan klingt ausgezeichnet. Warum glaubst du das er sehr wahrscheinlich scheitern könnte?" Harry seufzte. "Träume!" sagte er. Moody knurrte ein wenig aber Dumbledore brach ihm schnell zum Schweigen. "Träume also. Hat es etwas damit zu tun was du ihn Spanien geträumt hast?" "Ja Prof. Dumbledore. Ich habe es neulich letzte Nacht wieder geträumt. Es ist einfach Falsch wenn wir zusammen aufbrechen. Ich weis es. Ich muss...." er stotterte. "Alleine gehen Harry?" fügte Dumbledore. Harry nickte. "Warum setzten sie ihr leben aufs Spiel Potter?" knurrte Moody. "Es ist nicht mein Leben das ich aufs spiel setzte Prof. Moody. Es ist das von Hermine!" sagte Harry genervt. "Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Hindern sie mich bitte nicht daran!" sagte Harry. "Hier geht es nicht um Heldentaten Potter!" knurrte Moody und trat einen Schritt näher. Harry wich nicht zurück. Er blickte auf Moody. "Was würden sie tun Prof. Moody?" "Ich würde Intelligent handeln!" antwortete er. Harry wandte den Kopf weg und sagte mit zusammengebissene Zähne. "Diesmal aber weicht alle Logik ab Prof." "Woher wollen sie das wissen Potter?" "Ich brauche es nicht zu wissen. Ich fühle es und nichts wird mich davon abhalten!" Kaum hatte Harry sein Satz beendet, staunte er selbst über seine Entscheidung. Moody sagte nichts mehr. Jetzt erhob sich Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry. Du bist fünfzehn. Ein junger Mann. Diese Entscheidung die du da triffst ist Selbstmord und Närrisch. Du besitzt nicht die Kraft um Voldemort zu Besiegen. Du bist mitten in deiner Ausbildung. Trotzdem hast du Voldemort sehr oft die Stirn geboten und deshalb kann man dich nicht mehr als Kind behandeln. Aber deine Entscheidung, könnte nicht nur dir das Leben kosten sonder auch Hermine." Harry senkte den Blick. "Wenn die andere Möglichkeit falsch ist, kann diese hier nicht schlimmer sein Prof. Ich habe es geträumt. Es war mehr als nur ein Traum. Ihr wart alle da. Hermine und Ron lagen tot am Boden. Da war eine andere Gestallt. Sie sagte mir das es meine Entscheidung war die alles verursacht hatte." "Die Entscheidung die du da gerade triffst!" fügte Moody. "Und wie? Ihr würdet nicht da sein!" sagte Harry. Eine lange Pause trat ein. "Was vertrauen sie mehr Potter? Uns oder ihre Träume?" fragte Moody. Harry antwortete schnell. Zu schnell als Moody erwartet hätte. "Meine eigene Gefühle!" sagte Harry. "Du läufst in den Tod Harry. Du weist es!" sagte Dumbledore. Seine Stimme klang erst aber sein Gesicht bewarte immer diese Ruhe. "Ja! Aber sonst ist es Hermine. Wie würden sie den Handeln Prof.?" fragte Harry. Er fühlte sich alleine. Er fühlte sich das seine einzige Entscheidung die ihm übrig blieb eine sehr Unangenehme war. Aber was konnte er den selbst tun? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm alleine aufzubrechen. Anderseits wollte er es nicht. Er spürte Angst. Angst zu versagen. Das gleiche hatte er bei der Flucht mit Codric gespürt. Er wusste also wie es sich anfühlte. Nur das es diesmal Hermine war. Das machte das ganze noch schlimmer. "Albus... wir können ihn nicht alleine gehen lassen!" protestierte Moody. Dumbledore sagte nichts. Sie standen nur da. Dumbledore in seinen Sessel sitzend. Dann sagte er. "Harry. Überlege es dir genau. Von einer Seite her hast du recht. Wir könnten versagen wenn wir alle mitgehen. Von er andere aus , könntest du selbst versagen. Was wenn Voldemort Hermine nicht dabei hat? Was wenn es eine Falle ist was sie sowieso schon ist. Was wenn....." ".... es aber Stimmt Prof.?" unterbracht Harry Dumbledore zum ersten mal. Seine stimme klang verzweifelt und jetzt konnte Moody spüren wie elend sich Harry fühlte. Mitleid überkam ihm. Harry hatte es nicht leicht. Er war "Verflucht" diese verdammte Bürde Voldemort gegenüber tragen zu müssen. "Prof.! Würden sie ihr Leben nicht aufs spiel setzten um das zu schützen was ihnen am wichtigsten ist?" fragte Harry müde. Dumbledore lächelte. "Das würde ich Harry. Mich erstaunt es immer wieder wie viel Mut und Entschlossenheit in dir steckt. Aber dennoch... du läufst in den Tod. Voldemort ist mächtig. Ich weis es selber nicht ob ich ihn jetzt Besiegen könnte und was dich angeht Harry. Du hast deine wahre Kräfte noch nicht erlang. So kannst du dich Voldemort nicht stellen. Anderseits, wenn du es nicht tust, tötet er Hermine. Harry......... Ich werde dich von deiner Entscheidung nicht mehr abhalten. Wir könnten dich zwingen. Snape, Minerva und Bretonos... ja sogar Lupin, wiesen nicht wozu du ihm Stande bist. Ich weis es. Aber das hier.... Voldemort.... bist du noch nicht gewachsen. Glück Harry. Nur Glück kann dir helfen und aufs Glück darf man sich nie einlasen. Geh jetzt. Denke gut darüber nach Harry. Wir treffen uns um PUNKT 10:30 im Besserraum, solltest du deine Meinung nicht geändert haben." Harry nickte stumm. "Aber Albus! Das kannst du nicht machen!" bellte Moody. Zum ersten Mal stand Dumbledore auf und blickte Moody mit funkelnden Augen an. Moody zitterte kurz. "Es ist Harrys Entscheidung Alastor. Nicht unsere. Er hat Voldemort mehrmals zur Rücker abgehalten. Hat das leben von Unzeliege Schülern gerettet. Hat uns gerettet. Wir schulden ihn Respekt und.... Freiheit selbst zu handeln." Sagte Dumbledore mit drohender stimme. Zum ersten mal erkannte Harry wie viel vertrauen Dumbledore im ihn hatte. "Hm... mach was du willst!" knurrte Moody. "Ich werde es ausserdem niemanden erzählen. Potter! Wählen sie Weisse!" und er verlies das Büro. Dumbledore blickte wieder zu Harry. "Nun geh Harry. Mach dich auf Heute Abend bereit.!" Harry nickte und verlies das Zimmer. Kaum hatte Harry die Tür hintersicht geschlossen, murmelte Dumbledore. "Wir treffen uns dann ihm Besenraum Harry. Solltest du Glück haben, wird sich vieles für dich ädern."  
  
Harry lief zur grossen Halle. Er war wie in einer Trance. Er nahm seine Umwelt gar nicht war. Viele Schüler riefen nach ihm aber er hörte sie nicht. Erst als er Ron erblickte, wachte er auf. Er setzte sich neben ihm und Frühstückte. "Was ist passiert Harry?" fragte Ron besser gelaunt. "Oh... wir haben noch einmal die Planung überredet." Log Harry. "Wenn Dumbledore bei uns ist, kann nichts schief gehen!" sagte Ron. Harry nickte gelogen. Ihm konnte Harry gar nichts sagen. Er würde womöglich mit kommen wollen. Nein. Das nicht! Ron redete die ganze Zeit über gute Hoffnung. Harry stieg es zum Kopf und stand auf. "Ich muss mich hinlegen." "Harry! Wir haben doch noch Unterricht. Ich verstehe das du nicht Teilnehmen willst aber...." "Ich habe die Erlaubnis nicht teilzunehmen Ron." Log Harry. Ron nickte etwas skeptisch. "Ich muss noch einpaar Vorbereitungen treffen Ron. Wir treffen uns wie abgemacht heute Abend!" sagte Harry. "Einverstanden Harry." Antwortete Ron als Harry die Grosse Halle verlies. Er stieg in den Gryffindorturm. Im Schlafzimmer, zog er sein Koffer unter seinen Bett und legte in darüber. Er öffnete in. Er legte sein Messer den er von Sirius zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte auf dem Nachttisch. Plötzlich sah er sein Bilderbuch den er von Hagrid im ersten Jahr bekommen hatte. Er setzt sich und blätterte es. Am Anfang kamen Bilder von seine Eltern. Sirius sah darin viel Jünger aus. Dann sah er Wurmschwanz. "Denn werde ich heute Abend womöglich auch treffen." Dachte Harry grimmig. Die letzten Seiten enthielten Bildern von Ron, die Zwillinge, Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley und Hermine. Seine Augen blieben auf Hermines Foto das Collin letztes Jahr geschossen hatte. Es war ein Foto wo man Hermine während eines Experiments im Zaubertranklabor sah. Wie immer schien sie ihr Handwerk zu beherrschen. Sie lächelte als sie erkannt hatte das ihr den Trank gelungen war. Harry schloss kurz die Augen. "Ich hol dich da raus Hermine!" schwor er sich. Er suchte ein paar gute Klamotten für Heute Abend aus und legte sich hin. Zu seiner Überraschung schlief er schnell ein und erwachte er gegen 21:00. Frisch und hellwach, das würde vielleicht das letzte mal sein dachte er, nahm er ein Bad und kleidete sich anschliessend in Schwarz. Ein schwarzer Pullover, schwarze Jeans, schwarze Schuhen, und den Schwarzen Schulumhang. Am schwarzen Ledergurt band er am Rücken seine Dolchscheide. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in der Zauberstabscheide und zog sich die Brillen an. Ass noch schnell etwas kleines. Hunger hatte er nicht. Zu nervös war er. "Vivora? Hör zu! Ich muss leider weg. Vielleicht komme ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich werde Hagrid bitten sich um dich zu kümmern. Aufwidersehen" zischte Harry. Die Schlange nickte nur. Harry legte eine Nachricht auf dem Bett. Er stieg hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sass Ginny mit Parvarati. Sie blickte zu Harry. "Harry? Wieso so angekleidet?" fragte Parvarati und musterte Harry genauer an. Er sah ihrer Meinung nach äusserst gut aus.. "Einfach nur so!" antwortete Harry. "Ginny? Könntest du mir bitte einen Gefallen machen?" "Natürlich!" sagte sie. "Hier! Gib Ron bitten Morgen diesen Brief. Er ist von Mir. Ist sehr wichtig. Nur für den Fall..... du wirst es noch wiesen." Harry übergab ihr den Brief den er schnell bevor er sich anzog schrieben hatte. Sie blickte ihn an. "Ich verstehe nicht! Warum soll ich es ihm geben?" Harry antwortete nicht. Er berührte ihre Wange. Sie zuckte und errötete. "Ginny! Sag bitte Ron nichts davon ja? Versprichst du es mir?" Sie nickte. "Danke! Ich muss los!" sagte Harry schnell. "Wohin Harry?" rief Ginny als Harry am Porträtloch ankam. Er blickte zu ihr und lächelte bevor er aus dem Porträtloch hinausschlüpfte. Es war mittlerweile 22:15 und eigentlich hätte man nicht mehr in den Gängen herumlaufen dürfen. Harry benutzte die Karte des Rumtreibers um Filch auszuweichen. Er hatte glück. Er konnte Anhang der Karte lesen das Filch Ron geschnappt hatte. Das würde ihn Ron für einer Weile aus dem weg nehmen. Harry betrat den Besenraum und traf dort auf Dumbledore. Er schien nicht überrascht Harry zu treffen. "Abend Harry!" "Guten Abend Prof. Dumbledore." "Nun... schliess bitte die Tür. Wir haben wenig Zeit!" bat er. Harry schloss die Tür.  
  
"Erstens einmal muss ich dir sagen das ich dir alles gute wünschen werde. Ich weis nicht warum aber ich habe das Gefühl das etwas unerwartetes passieren wird. Ob Gutes oder Schlechtes. Hier das wirst du brauchen." Er übergab Harry den Portschlüssel der Lupin im Büro gezeigt hatte. "Das Lösungswort heisst Esperansa. Er reicht wenn du nur schon den Namen nennst. Sie wird dann alles was die berührt direkt in mein Büro schicken. Ich hoffe das es euch beide zurück bringt." Harry steckte die Kugel in einen kleinen Beutel und band es um seinen Gurt. "Danke Prof. Ich wollte eigentlich bei ihnen vorbeischauen ob sie mir die Kugel leihen könnten aber ich wusste das sie sie mir bringen würden." Sagte Harry etwas verlegen. Dumbledore lächelte kurz. "Hier. Das ist etwas was du sicher brauchen wirst." Er übergab Harry einen schwarzen Holzring. "Streife in jetzt darüber. Wenn du seine Dienste brauchst, ruf einfach Velositat. Du wirst dich für einen sehr kurze Zeit mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit bewegen. Auch deinen Körperliche Künste werden sich um ein vielfaches verbessern!" Harry musterte den Ring genau. Er war aus schwarzen Holz und hart wie Stein. "Danke Prof." dankte Harry. "So und jetzt Harry! Pass auf dich auf. Ich zweifle noch ob es dir richtige Entscheidung ist dich gehen zu lassen aber deine Entscheidung steht fest." "Ich habe mich entschieden Prof." "Angst Harry? Du weist welche Angst ich meine!" "Ja. Prof. Mehr als je zuvor!" Antwortete Harry. "Mehr den je." Dumbledore nickte. "Äh Prof.? Sollte ich... sie wiese schon. Würden sie Sirius benachrichtigen und ihm sagen das ich aus freien Willen aufgebrochen bin? Er wird sich sicher Vorwürfe machen. Und dann sind noch die Weasleys und meine Verwandten. Nun ihnen wird es womöglich nicht stören aber sie sollten es wiesen." Dumbledore nickte kurz. "Ja.!" Harry dankte. Prüfte ob er noch alles hatte und wollte sich noch einmal von Dumbledore verabschieden als dieser ihm Umarmte. Harry, unglaublich verlegen, umarmte schüttern zurück. "Pass auf dich auf Harry!" "Das werde ich Prof." versprach Harry bevor Dumbledore das Zimmer verlies und die Tür zuschloss. Jetzt musste er nur noch warte. Er blickte zu Hermine Armbanduhr. 22:50. Noch gut eine Stunde, dachte er. Er setzte sich am Boden und ging alle seinen Zaubersprüchen mehrmals durch. Hermine öffnete die Augen. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Sie war nicht richtig wach. Sie war halbwach. Sie konnte ihre Augenlider kaum öffnen. Sie spürte das sie gegen einen Grabstein angefesselt war. Sie enggeschnallte Seilen schnitten ihr ins Fleisch. Kein Wunder, dachte sie. Voldemort und seine Todesser hatten sie einpaar mal mit den Crutiatiofluch belegt. Zum ersten mal in ihren Leben wusste sie was wirklich Scherz war. Sie spürte wie man ihr Nadeln in den Köper stich. Das Gefühl aufgeschlitzt zu werden. Das Gefühl das man ihr die Eingeweiden hinausriss und noch vieles mehr das man gar nicht mehr in Worte fassen konnte. Ein Schmerz das Harry auch gespürt hatte. "Wo Harry jetzt ist?" dachte sie halb beim Verstand. Sie erinnerte sich wie Harry ihr zu Hilfe gekommen war. Lebte er noch? Sie hörte Schritte und dann spürte sie wie eine Hand ihre Harre packte und ihr kopf nach hinten zog. Sie blickte nach oben. Sie erkannte das Gesicht der Person nicht aber seine Stimmer verriet alles. Es war Lucius Malfoy. "Endlich aufgewacht? Schlammblut!" sagte er wütend. Hermine spürte eine so grosse Angst das sie zu zittern anfing. "Aber aber.... es ist noch zu Früh um zu zittern. Bald wirst du Zeugin sein über den Untergang des Berühmten Harry Potters!" und er lies ihr Haar los. Ihr Kopf kippte wieder nach vorn. "Harry?" fragte sie sich. "Würde er kommen? Hoffentlich nicht!" Sie hörte Schritte um ihr herum. Sie versuchte ihr Kopf zu heben aber sie schaffte es nicht. Nicht einmal dazu hatte sie die Kraft. Sie hörte jetzt Voldemorts Stimme. "Na? Wie fühlt man sich? Ich muss schon zugeben das du äusserst widerstandsfähig bist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das Ausser Harry Potter vielleicht den Crutiatiofluch mehr als fünfmal überleben würde. Zu schade das ich dich nicht bekehren konnte. Du wärst einen ausgezeichnete Dienerin geworden." Hermin versuchte etwas zu sagen. Voldemort kniete zu ihr hinab und legte sein Ohr vor Hermines Mund um sie genau zu Hören. Hermine flüsterte sehr leise. "Verfluchter Bastard eines Muggels. Eines MUGGELS!" Voldemort wich einen halben Meter zurück und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Er berührte mit der Spitze Hermine Herzstelle und murmelte Crutio. Sofort verkrampfte sich Hermine und stiess einen schrecklichen Schmerzensschrei aus. Einige Todesser wichen daraufhin zurück. Voldemort löste den Fluch wieder von ihr und sie bewegte sich nicht mehr. "Wage es nicht noch einmal mich einen Muggel zu nennen." Hörte Hermine Voldemort zischen. "Alle bereit?" fragte er. "Ja mein Lord!" riefen mehrere Stimmen gleichseitig. "Gut! Das wird ein treffen den ihr nicht vergessen sollt. Er wird in Begleitung sein. Dumbledore womöglich. Auf mein Kommando greift ihr an. Verstanden?" "Ja. Mein LORD!"  
  
Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die grosse Waldlichtung mit einer sehr hellen blauen Licht. Lucius lehnte sich zu Voldemort und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr. "Er kommt mein Lord!" Voldemort nickte gut gelaunt. Dunkle Wolken zogen sich über dich Lichtung und es begann zu Donnern. Womöglich würde es Regen. Und dann erschien Harry. Mitten in der Lichtung. Knapp 30 Meter von Voldemort entfernt. Sein Zauberstab lag immer noch in der Scheide. Er blieb stehen und blickte sich um. Hier war er schon einmal gewesen. Genau hier war Codric gestorben. Genau hier hatte er sich das letzte mal mit Voldemort duelliert. Genau hier sah er seinen Vater und seine Mutter die kurz mit ihm gesprochen hatten. "Erinnerungen Harry? Komm schon Dumbledore. Zeig dich. Ich weis das du hier bist oder sonst jemand." Harry beachtete Voldemorts Aussage nicht. Seine Augen trafen sofort Hermine. Zwei Todesser hielten zwei lange Speere auf sie gerichtete. Harry blickte zu Voldemort. "Ich bin alleine hier Voldi!" sagte Harry und ein leichtes lächeln formte sich in seine Lippen. War es ein nervöses lächeln? "Voldi? Du wagst es mich so zu nennen? Der grösste Zauberer aller Zeiten?" sagte Voldemort aufgebracht. "Soll ich dich denn etwas Voldemort nennen?" fragte Harry schelmisch. Voldemort war ausser sich. "Noch einmal und dann töte ich dich!" drohte er. "Willst den mich den gar nicht töten?" fragte Harry absichtlich mit verblüffter Miene. Er wusste nicht woher er den Mut aufbringen konnte so mit Voldemort zu reden. "Er provoziert euch mein Lord!" sagte Lucius mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Das weis ich du Dummkopf!" zischte Voldemort zurück und Lucius wich ängstlich zurück. "Nun Potter. Du bist nicht allein. Deshalb habe ich einpaar Vorkehrungen getroffen. Schau. Schaut alle die Harry begleitet haben. Schau Dumbledore. Schau dir die wahre Macht des Dunklen Lord. Erbe von Slytherin." Harry schaute sich um. Dunkle Gestallten erschienen aus den Wald und blieben gut Zehn Schritt vor Harry stehen. Harry schluckte einmal tief. "Das ist unmöglich!" dachte er. Es handelten sich um Werkkreaturen. Mindestens 50 mutierte Werwölfe und ein Haufen Todesser. "Hast du geglaubt das ich dich alleine erwartet hätte?. Zeig dich Dumbledore!!" schriee Voldemort. Harry hatte sich wieder zusammen gefasst. Er wusste. Um Hermine zu retten würde einen Kampf nicht helfen. Er würde geschickt handeln müssen. "So viele gegen mich?" fragte Harry verblüfft. "Reichen deine Kräfte den nicht aus Voldi?" "Nenne mich nicht so. Wo sind deine Freunde?" "In Hogwarts!" antwortete Harry. "In Hogwarts? Du bist alleine hier hergekommen?" fragte Voldemort erstaunt. Einige Todesser blickte erschrocken auf Harry. "Leidest du unter Gehörschaden Voldi? Ich habe es die schon gesagt. Hör auf so zu gellen!" sagte Harry höhnend. "Ich lasse mich nicht verarschen Harry Potter. Du wirst sterben. Ich könnte auf mein Befehl alle diese Wesen auf dich aufhetzten." Drohte Voldemort. "Jetzt!" dachte Harry. Er lief auf Voldemort zu. "Ist es so wie du dich mir stellen willst?" fragte Harry. Voldemort konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte Harry Potter den keine Angst? Harry blieb Fünf Schritt vor Voldemort gehen. "Ich muss soviel riskieren!" sagte Harry innerlich zu sich selbst. Voldemort blickte zu Harry mit erstaunter Miene. Lucius und die anderen Todesser traten zurück. Harry blickte zu Hermine. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein wider erlang und bewegte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seiten. Harrys Augen glühten vor Wut als er zu Voldemort blickte. "WAS hast du ihr angetan??" schriee Harry Voldemort an. Voldemort zuckte unmerkehrlich während die anderen Todesser zwei weitere Schritte zurücktraten. Er hatte Voldemort angeschrieen. "Mit den Crutiatiofluch belegt. Fünfmal!" antwortete Voldemort der seine Einschüchterung von Harry verbarg. "Lass sie gehen Voldemort. Lass sie gehen. Sie hat nicht damit zutun." Forderte Harry. Voldemort lachte. "Du glaubst das ich sie gehen lassen werde? Du hast doch einen Portschlüssel bei dir dabei. Das spüre ich. Willst dich mit ihr verdrücken!" Auf seinen Handbewegung hoben die Todesser ihre Speere auf Hermine. Harry zuckte.  
  
"Warte!" Harry fasste sich so schnell er konnte zusammen. "Tötest du sie, werde ich mich nicht mit duellieren. Ich werde meinen Zauberstab nicht berühren!" sagte Harry mit fester stimme mit der Hoffnung Voldemort würde nicht fortfahren und er hatte Glück. Voldemort machte eine andere Hanfbewegung und die Todesser sanken ihre Sperre. Er musterte Harry an. "Gibst du dein Wort?" "Ja!" antwortete Harry. Somit hatte er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben den kaum hatte er zugestimmt, richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und rief. "Palevra Ordinore" Harry wusste was Voldemort da gemacht hatte. Es handelte sich um den Versprechendzauber. Hielt man sein Versprechen nicht, starb man auf der stelle. Voldemort lachte. "Nun. Ich habe den Fluch auf dich belegt. Auch ich muss mein versprechen halten. Egal. Das Schlammblut kommt sowieso eines Tages dran. Bitte. Du hast vier Minuten! Sollst doch etwas kurzes haben worüber du dich freuen kannst bevor du zu deiner Eltern gehst!" Voldemort und die anderen Todessern wichen von Hermine zurück. Harry stürzte sich auf Hermine und kniete vor ihr und hob ihr Kopf sanft damit sie ihn in die Augen sehen konnte. Sie trug immer noch das Ballkleid. "Hermine! Hörst du mich?" sagte Harry leise. Er tätschelte sanft Hermines Wange. "Harry?" flüsterte Hermine. "Ja!" antwortete Harry. Er wollte nach seinen Messer greifen um Hermine die Seile abzuschneiden aber lies es besser sein. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und richtete es auf Hermines Seile. Severing. Die Seile gaben nach und fielen herunter. Sofort zog Harry Hermine zu sich und umarmte sie. Ihre Umarmung hatte sich die geringste Kraft. "Harry? Bist du es?" fragte sie leise. "Ja doch!" sagte Harry der überglücklich war Hermine endlich in seine Armen halten zu können. "Jetzt wird alles Gut!" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. "Harry! V..Voldemort.. er ist hier!" versuchte sie Harry zu warnen. "Ich weis. Mach dir keine Sorgen!" sagte Harry. Hermine atmete unregelmässig und schwach. Harry wusste das er sich beeilen musste. Er legte Hermine jetzt so das sie sich wieder am Grabstein lehnen konnte. Sie hob ihr Kopf und blickte in Harry grüne Augen. Tränen rannten ihr die Wange runter. "Du bist wirklich gekommen Harry!" sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang so glücklich wie noch nie. Selbst wen sie nicht laut war. "Wo ist Ron? Dumbledore und die anderen?" fragte sie. "Sie sind nicht hier. Sie erwarten dich in Hogwarts!" sagte Harry und öffnete den Beutel mit dem Portschlüssel. "Sie erwarten mich? Was... was ist mir dir?" fragte sie noch leiser und mit einer spur Unsicherheit. Trotz das ihr wieder schwindelig wurde, verlor sie ihre Denkkraft nicht. Harry legte die Kristallkugel in ihre Hand und ballte sie dann über die Kugel. "Ich bleibe hier Hermine. Ich muss." Sagte Harry ruhig. "Was?" Keuchte sie. "Was?" sagte sie noch Mals. "Pass gut auf dich auf Hermine!" sagte Harry, küsste sie auf der Stirn und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Harry... nicht.... du..."  
  
"Die Zeit ist um!" zischte Voldemort  
  
"Esperansa!" rief Harry und Hermine verschwand. Sofort stand Harry auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort. Dieser tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"STUPTOR!"  
  
"IMPEDIMIENTA!!" 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 "Der Kampf mit Voldemort"  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?" schriee Snape vor Wut. "Wir wissen es nicht Serverus!" log Dumbledore gedankenverloren. Sie befanden sich alle in seinen Büro. "Wie hat er es geschafft den Portschlüssel zu bekommen und zu disparieren?" fragte sich McGonagall. "Dieser Dummkopf. Er wird genau wie......" wollte Snape fluchend sagen als plötzlich eine Gestalt, mitten im Raum aus dem Nichts am Boden prallte und liegen blieb. McGonagall schrie auf. "Miss Granger!!" Dumbledore und Lupin sprangen als erster auf. Lupin hob Hermine in den Armen und musterte sie genau an. "Es ist sie tatsächlich! Wie......? Dumbledore! Der Portschlüssel in ihrer Hand!" Dumbledore entnahm ihr den Potschlüssel. Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte sich langsam um. "Miss Granger. Was ist passiert. Wo ist Harry?" fragte McGonagall aufgebracht. Snape starrte Hermine genauer an. "Weasley! Rufen sie auf der Stelle Madame Pomfrey!" Ron der erstarrt war, rannte los. "Mann hat sie mit den Crutiatiosfluch gefoltert!" stellte Snape erschrocken fest. Hermine versuchte Worte auszusprechen aber sie konnte nicht. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Sofort rannte Lupin mit ihr in den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore hob die Kugel und schloss die Augen. "Was machen sie da Albus?" fragte McGonagall. "SHH... das ist kein gewöhnlicher Portschlüssel. Es vermag die letzten Augenblicke zu speichern." Erklärte Moody. Alle blickte zu Dumbledore. Seine Augen geschlossen und irgend etwas unverständlichen vor sich her murmelnd. Dann plötzlich klappte er die Augen auf. McGonagall erschrak als sie Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nur... Sorge und verlorene Hoffnung war zu lesen. "Albus? Was ist?" fragte McGonagall zitternd. Dumbledore sagte nichts. Er senkte den Kopf. "Viel Glück Harry!" flüsterte er.  
  
Harry drückte es gnadenlos gegen den toten Grassboden. Er spürte wie seine rechten Flügelrippen brachen. Als er zu Voldemort blickte, lächelte er schwach. Er hatte ihn erwischt. Zum erstenmal hatte er einen Treffer gelandet. Voldemort musste seinen Impedimientazauber schmerzhaft im Kauf nehmen. Er taumelte rückwärts und fasste sich an der Brust. Harry rempelte sich hoch. Sofort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort und schrie. "Petrificus!" Eine bläuliche Kugel schoss auf Voldemort.  
  
"Antipetrificus! "schrie er und die Kugel prallte gegen einer unsichtbare Barriere. "Hurling Hex aire!" schrie Voldemort. Eine verschwommene Wand aus Luft schoss auf Harry zu. "Was ist das?" dachte Harry verwirrt. Er wusste nicht wie kontern. Auf einmall blies ein starker Wind von der verschwommene Wand auf Harry und schleuderte ihn gut sechs Meter zurück. Während er am Boden knallte, rief Voldemort "Accio Harrys Stab!" Der Zauberstab entglitt Harrys Hand und flog zu Voldemort der in auffing. Verdutzt blickte Harry zu Voldemort. "Was jetzt Harry?" fragte Voldemort und richtete beide Zuberstäbe auf Harry. Harry fühlte sich elend. Er befand ich jetzt in einer sehr unangenehme Situation obwohl sie es natürlich bereits schon war. Donner erschallten am Himmel und Blitze erhellten die Umrisse des Friedhofes. Langsam begann es zu regnen. Zuerst langsam und dann immer schneller.  
  
Er rempelte sich hoch und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Crutios!" rief Voldemort. Harry sprang zur Seite und wich den Fluch aus. Er rollte sich und stand wieder auf. Bereit um Voldemort nächste Attacke entgegen zu treten. "Stuptor, Impedimienta, Crutios, Tarantellalegra!" USW. Rief Voldemort und schoss ohne Unterbruch mit beiden Zuberstäben in den Händen haltend auf Harry der verzweifelt auf die Seiten wich um den Flüchen zu entkommen. Er rollte sich zur Seite, duckte sich, suchte hinter den Grabsteinen Schutz. Er war das Kaninchen und Voldemort der Jäger. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.  
  
Die Todesser Jubelten. Auch sie genossen es. "Komm schon Harry. Streng dich an!" sagte Voldemort. In seiner Stimme lag Vergnügen und Mordlust.  
  
Harry wich gerade den Crutiatiofluch aus und versteckte sich hinter einen breiten Grabstein. Hier war er für die nächsten Sekunden sicher. Er schwitzte am ganzen Körper. Regentropfen prasselten auf ihm herab. Er war Stocknass. Die Angst und Verzweiflung begann grösser in ihm zu werden. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Gewinnen konnte er nicht. Nur ums überleben kämpfen. Es war Hoffnungslos. Er hatte kein Zauberstab. Voldemort hatte jetzt drei. Noch dazu war er von Todesser und mutierte Werwölfe umringt.  
  
Harry atmete schnell einpaar Mal ein und aus und wagte einen Blick über den Grabstein. Kaum hatte er begonnen zu spähen als Voldemort vor ihm stand. Erschrocken, wich Harry zurück und trat hastig mehrere Meter zurück. "Crutiato!" rief Voldemort. Diesmal schaffte es Harry nicht auszuweichen. Der Fluch traf ihn an der Brust. Jetzt spürte er es wieder. Den gleiche Schmerz den er vor einpaar Monaten empfunden hatte. Das Gefühl aufgeschlitzt zu werde. Das Gefühl das sein Gehirn zerplatzen würde. Das Gefühl das kochendes Blut durch seine Adern floss. Schreckliche, qualenvolle Schmerzen durchfluteten seinen ganzen Körper. Stöhnend und eng zusammengekauert blieb er liegen.  
  
Voldemort löste den Fluch auf. Harry spürte zwar den wahren Schmerz des Fluches nicht mehr aber sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich Tot an. Schmerzhafte Muskelkater. Voldemort blieb neben Harry stehen. Stellte seinen Stiefel an seiner Schulter und stiess ihn um. Harry lag rücklings am Boden. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Regentropfen schlugen auf sein Gesicht. Seine Brille lag schief und jeder Atemzug schmerzte höllisch. Er blickte zu Voldemort. "Na Harry? Wie fühlt man sich?" fragte Voldemort. Er lief um Harry herum. "Bevor du stirbst Harry, werde ich dir etwas erzählen." Sagte Voldemort. Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Solange Voldemort reden würde, hätte er die Zeit sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Voldemort fuhr fort. "Kannst du dir Vorstellen wie ich es geschafft habe dich in die Hände zu bekommen?.... Nein... das kannst du nicht wissen. Nun... ich werde es dir ganz einfach erklären. Ich habe ein Spion in Hogwarts eingeschleust. Kein Lehrer und auch keine Tiere. Nein.... ein Schüler. Kannst du dir vorstellen wer es war?"  
  
Harry atmete einmal ein und sagte dann. "Laius!"  
  
"Eindeutig. Harry, du bist schlauer als ich dachte. Nun... er hat dich die ganze Zeit spioniert. Herausgefunden wo deine Stärken und Schwächen waren Dieses Schlammblut war anscheinend deine Schwäche. Nur stellte sich die Frage wie er euer Vertrauen brechen könnte. Laius fragte mich um Rat. Ich schlug ihm vor mit dem Imperiozauber zu arbeiten. Weist du, dieser Zauber ist sehr schwierig zu erkennen. Nun, er stellte Nachforschungen an. Fragte alles mögliche über dich. Von einpaar Ravenclawsmädchen erfuhr er das du anscheinend eine sehr Diskräte und Dünne Verbindung mit eine Ravenclawschülerin namens Cho Chang hattest. Nun, Laius suchte sie heim und erfuhr alles was sie über dich wusste. Was sie dir gegen über fühlte. Da sie der Schlüssel war um dich von dieser Schlammblut zu trennen, versetzte er sie mit dem Imperiozauber. Brachte sie dazu, Lügen ihm Schloss zu verbreiten. Sie machte ihre Sache gut.  
  
"Er hatte also auch Cho unter seiner Kontrolle." Dachte Harry.  
  
"Und stell dir vor Harry. Du hast dieses Schlammblut gar nicht gerettet. Du hast Laius sogar einen Gefallen erwiesen. Er sagte mir das er sich für dieses Schlammblut interessiere und solle sie überleben, wolle er sie haben. Er bat mich ihm einen mächtigen Unterwerfungstrank zu brauen den er bei ihr anwenden würde. Eigentlich wollte ich sie auch töten aber, ach was soll's. Tja Harry, da ist vieles schief gegangen."  
  
Harry lächelte hustend. Voldemort blickte ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte damit gerechnet Harry noch mehr zu Schaden. "Hermine ist um ein vielfaches intelligenter als alle in der Schule zusammen Voldemort. Und nicht nur Intelligent sondern auch stark. Laius wird es nicht schaffen...." ".....wenn es sich um einen gewöhnlichen Menschen handeln würde. Ja......." unterbrach Voldemort. "Gewöhnlich?" fragte sich Harry. ".... Laius hat mir vieles über sie erzählt. Sie ist, Intelligent, ehrgeizig usw. Na und. Du weist ja gar nicht was Laius wirklich ist." Voldemort stellte sich vor Harry. Nahm Harrys Zauberstab und warf in weg. "So! Nun ist die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Dein Ende." Voldemort zielte auf Harrys Kopf. "Gleich trittst du deine Heimreise an Harry...... Ava......."  
  
Harrys Innere verkrampfte sich. "Was jetzt?" dachte er als er sich plötzlich an Dumbledores Ring erinnerte. "Avada Kad....." schrie Voldemort. Harry benutzte den Zauberring. Velositat! Plötzlich sah Harry alles in Zeitlupe. "avra!!" beendete Voldemort seinen Spruch. Ein grüner Strahl schoss auf Harry zu. Er rollte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und mit einen weiten Hechtsprung, gelang er zu seinen Zauberstab. Sein Körper schmerzte aber es gelang ihm sich trotzdem zu bewegen. Er packte seinen Zauberstab und richtete in am Boden liegend auf Voldemort der gerade dabei war sich in Zeitlupe um zu drehen. "Stuptor!" Schrie Harry. Die rote Kugel traf Voldemort und es schleuderte ihn rücklings zu Boden. Die Todesser konnten es einfach nicht glauben. Erschrocken und zugleich erstaunt eilten sie ihren Meister zu Hilfe. "Weg mit euch oder ich töte euch einzeln!" schrie Voldemort seinen Todesser zu. Diese stoppten sofort und traten mehrere Schritte zurück. Am Boden liegend, zog Voldemort einen zweiten Zauberstab hervor und richtete beide auf Harry der gerade taumelnd, aufgestanden war. "Stuptorslayer! Avada Kadavra!" schrie Voldemort mit einer hasserfüllte Stimme. Ein grüner und ein messerscharfer schwarzer Strahl mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit, schossen auf Harry zu. Harry versuchte auszuweichen aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die Wirkung des Ringes war vorbei. Der schwarze Strahl durchbohrte sich wie einen Klinge in seinen Oberschenkel. Ganz knapp schaffte es Harry den Todesfluch aufzuweichen. Dieser verfehlte seinen Kopf um Haaresbreite. Er fiel zu Boden. Er blutete stark. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und durchnässte seinen Hose.  
  
Voldemort richtete sich wieder auf. Er glühte vor Zorn. "Besser geworden Harry!" sagte er. Er richtete beide Zauberstäbe auf Harry. Crutio! Flamicusui! Ein weisser Strahl und eine Feuerflamme schossen auf Harry zu. Er riss die Augen auf. "Die Flame! Die Flamme! Wie pariere ich sie?" Instinktiv hob Harry seinen Zauberstab Richtung Flamme. "Aqua!" ein Wasserstrahl schoss der Feuerflamme entgegen. Sie erlosch. Der Crutiatiofluch aber traf Harry. Er krümmte sich und sie Wunde stiess noch mehr Blut aus. Diesmal aber biss sich Harry die Zähne. Es begann ihm langsam so richtig schwindelig zu werden. Schwarze Flecken kamen zum Vorschein. "Schmerz Harry! Tut es nicht weh?" sagte Voldemort triumphierend. Mitbenommen versuchte Harry sich aufzurichten aber er schaffte es nicht als Voldemort ihm noch einmal mit dem Crutiatio heimsuchte.  
  
Der Schmerz stieg jede Sekunde mehr und mehr und plötzlich, als Harry dachte jetzt sei es Vorbei, er würde jetzt elend krepieren, spürte er einen kalten Stich ins Herz. Es war so als währe sein Herz erfroren. Der Schmerz verschwand sofort und das einzige was Harry noch spürte, war, wie sich seine Blutzirkulation beschleunigte. Was mit ihm geschehen war, interessierte Harry im Moment nicht. Voldemort erschrak als Harry plötzlich aufstand und seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. "Expelliarmus!" Stiess er hervor. Ihm begann es erst recht dunkel vor den Augen zu werden. Blut floss seinen Bein hinunter und begann sein Schuh zu füllen. Voldemort flogen beide Zauberstäbe aus den Händen. Erstarrt durch Harrys Gelungenheit blickte zu seinen Zauberstäben die direkt vor Harrys Füsse am Boden landeten. Die Todesser keuchte laut auf. Wie war es möglich?  
  
"Und jetzt Voldemort? Was jetzt?" stöhnte Harry erschöpft. Voldemort sagte nichts. Er stand gut vier Schritt vor Harry. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort. Er wusste was er jetzt tun würde. Er würde Voldemort jetzt töten. Ihn mit dem gleichen Spruch töten der seine eigene Eltern tötete. Er erinnerte sich an Moodys Unterricht letztes Jahr. Der Tödliche Fluch anzuwenden war nicht schwierig aber er benötigte eine hohe Konzentration von Magie damit es überhaupt Wirkung zeigte. "Stirb Voldemort! Avada Kadav....r.." rief Harry und Voldemort wirbelte erschrocken zurück, aber er beendete den Spruch nicht. Etwas hartes schlug an seinem Nacken und er stützte zu Boden. Sein Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete vor Voldemorts Füssen. "Was ist geschehen?" fragte sich Harry der sein Pech nicht glauben wollte. Blut strömte aus seiner Platzwunde am Kopf.  
  
Voldemort hob in und lief auf Harry zu. Vor ihm blieb er stehen und richtete Harrys Zauberstab auf Harrys Kopf. "Avada K....." "Es ist Vorbei!" dachte Harry verzweifelt. "Doch vorher...." Er griff blitzschnell nach Sirius Messer, zog in aus der Scheide und versenkte in in Voldemorts Wadenbein. Er beendete den Fluch nicht sondern schrie wild auf. Ein so lauter Donner erschalte das man Voldemorts Schmerzensschreie nicht mehr hörte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. "Meine letzte Chance!" sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Er kroch mühsam nach Vorn um seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen. Er griff nach im und richtete es auf Voldemort. Voldemort blickte auf Harry. Mit der rechten Hand versuchte er den Dolch raus zu ziehen. Harry lächelte. "Jetzt! Avada Kadavr........"  
  
Doch....  
  
Etwas hartes schlug gegen Harrys Handgelenk. Harry stöhnte gequält auf. Sein Handgelenk war gebrochen. "Warum? Warum?" dachte er verzweifelt. Dann spürte er einen weiteren tritt in die Magengrube. Harry blieb die Luft weg. Er krümmte sich und presste seinen noch gesunde Hand gegen seinen Bauch. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. Er hatte es nicht geschafft.  
  
Bevor er die Sinne verlor, hörte er noch Voldemort fluchend Avada Kadavra rufen 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 "Das erloschene Licht"  
  
"Ich habe dich sehr gern. Wusstest du das?" sagte einen weiche, liebvolle Stimme. "Wie sehr denn?" fragte eine andere. Diesmal eine Damenstimme. "So sehr das ich bereit währe für dich zu sterben!" sagte die weiche leise Stimme. "Nun übertreibst du aber!!" "Nein! Es ist mein ernst! Oder warum glaubst du sonst bin ich jetzt tot?......"  
  
Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie blickte zur Decke die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. "Der Krankenflügel!" Sagte sie leise. Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde. "Hermine?" Hörte sie eine besorgte Stimme rufen. Sie drehte ihr Kopf nach rechts und sah Ron neben ihr auf dem Bett sitzen. Ron griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. "Gut das du aufgewacht bist. Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Ron. Hermine tätschelte ihr Bauch. "Hunger!" antwortete sie. Ron nickte. "Da zu ist später noch Zeit Hermine." Sagte er. Hermine nickte. Ron merkte das sie den Krankenflügel genauer anblickte. "Bist du allein hier Ron?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang nervös. Ron Gesicht veränderte sich. Sein Kiffer wurde hart und seinen Augen strahlten Schmerz und Leid. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich was ihr zuletzt wiederfahren war. Sie atmete scharf ein. "Ron? Wo.... wo ist Harry?  
  
Ron Gesicht wurde noch verzweifelter. Er stand auf und ging zum Fensterzimts. Licht strömte in den Krankenflügel. Die Sonne stand hoch im Himmel und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen. Hinter einem grosse Hügel bildete sich einen Regenbogen. Er drehte sich um. Versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen aber nichts kam. Hermine stiess die Decke weg. Sie hatte ihr Nachtkleid an. Sie stand etwas wackelig auf und ging auf Ron zu. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Tränen liefen ihm die Wange runter. Hermine erschrak. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Rons Wange. Er blickte sie an. "Ron! Was ist mit Harry?" fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang so als wüsste sie bereits was Ron antworten würde. Ron senkte den Blick. "Harry.... er... Hermine, er hat den Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht überlebt.!" Stotterte Ron. Hermine, vor Schock gelähmt, sagte nichts. Sie erbleichte und taumelte rückwärts. Ron der dachte sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen, sprang ihr entgegen und packte sie am Arm. Sofort umklammerte Hermine beide Hände um Rons Arm und blickte ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war bleich. "Sag mir dass das nicht stimmt Ron! Das ist nicht war! Das...." sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme sank je mehr sie sprach. Ron sagte nichts. Er blickte einfach weg und Hermine verstand das es passiert war. Ihre Beeine trugen sie nicht mehr. Sie fiel auf die Knie, die Händen am Gesicht gedrückt. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sofort kniete Ron neben ihr und wollte sie in den Armen nehmen als Hermine ihn sagte.. "Fass mich nicht an Ron! Bitte!" Sie zuckte und kroch einen Schritt zurück. Ron, gelähmt, rührte sich nicht. Eine lange Zeit passierte nichts. Hermine sass seitlich am Boden und presste beide Händen gegen ihre Augen während Ron mit sich selbst kämpfte. Das war der schlimmste Moment für Ron in seinen ganzen leben. Er wusste nicht wie er helfen konnte. Er wusste im Grunde nie so richtig wie er helfen sollte. Er stand nur da und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit Hermine zu helfen, trösten oder irgend etwas.  
  
Als Hermine sich nur sehr langsam beruhigt hatte, blickte zu Ron. "Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie. Ihre Augen waren rot und ihr Gesicht weiss. Ihre Lippen schienen gar ein Blut mehr zu besitzen. "Er... liegt in seinem Grab Hermine. Oben im westlichen Hügel gegenüber den See!" sagte Ron und jedes Wort schmerzte ihn. Das gleiche für Hermine. Es traf sie so hart das sie das Gefühl bekam übergeben zu müssen. Sie atmete mehrmals scharf ein um sich zu beruhigen. "Wie, wie lange war ich hier? Wie lange,.... wann...." Sie stotterte und wusste nicht o anfangen. "Du lagst eine Woche hier Hermine." Antwortete Ron. "Ich,. Ich muss zu ihm Ron!" sagte sie bettelnd. "Natürlich!" sagte Ron und half Hermine hoch die sich nicht wehrte. Ron gab ihr seinen Schuhmantel der sie komplett bedeckte und verliess mit ihr den Krankenflügel. Die Gänge waren leer. Zumindest im zweiten Stock. Sie blickte sich ängstlich um und umarmte Rons Arm noch fester. Als sie am Hauptflur kamen, trafen sie auf ein paar Schüler des Slytherin und Ravenclawhauses. Alle blickten auf Hermine und senkten dabei den Kopf. Hermine blickte sofort gerade aus um sie nicht sehen zu müssen. Sie verliessen die Schule und begaben sich zum Westhügel nahe am See. Je näher sie kamen, desto besser erkannten sie einen grossen, weissen, Marmorgrabstein. Hermines Brust zog sich je näher sie kam, mehr und mehr zusammen. Als sie vor dem Grabstein stand fiel sie erneut auf die Knie. Überall standen Blumensträucher um das Grab. Rossen in alle Farben, Tulpen, Edelweisse, alle nur erdenkliche Blumen.  
  
Harnold Potter (31. August 1990 - 12. Oktober 2003) Andenken an den Junge der Überlebte. Ermordet von dunklem Lord.  
  
Lange Zeit sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Hermine blickte Harrys Grabstein und Ron, hinter ihr stehend, senkte den Kopf. "Wie konnte das passieren?" Wimmerte Hermine. "Wie konnte das passieren? Wo wart ihr? Warum ist Harry mir allein zu Hilfe gekommen? Warum hat er das getan? Warum? Wo wart ihr Ron? WO WART IHR? Sein Körper liegt jetzt unter der Erde! Er..." schrie Hermine. Ron trat einen Schritt näher. "Harry ist alleine aufgebrochen Hermine. Er hinterlies mir einen Brief. Hier!!" Hermine nahm den Brief mit zitternder Hand und zog in aus dem Couvert:  
  
Lieber Ron  
  
Es tut mir leid. Ich bin allein aufgebrochen um Hermine zurück zuholen. Der Grund ist das ich das ich das Gefühl habe das wir zusammen scheitern werden. Was auch immer mich dazugebracht hat diese Entscheidung zu treffen, ich werde ihr folgen.. Tja.. Hoffentlich stimmt der Brief mit der Situation dann nicht überrein. Sei bitte so lieb und übergib Hagrid den Brief von Vivora und danke bitte alle von mir. An, Ginny, Fred, George, Percyn, Bill, Charly und deine Eltern. Hermines Eltern für die tolle Ferien die ich mit ihnen verbracht habe und dann noch Sirius, Dumbledore, McGinagall, Lupin, und nicht vergessen: Hermine. Sag ihr das... das... was soll ich ihr sagen? Das sie höllisch gut auf sich aufpassen soll. Bevor ich es vergesse: Beiliegend ist eine Bestätigung. Ihr könnt somit aus meinen Verlies in Gringotts alles entnehmen. Ihr werdet es brauchen.  
  
So jetzt muss ich los.  
  
Pass gut auf dich auf und Ron? Kümmere dich um Hermine. Womöglich wird sie es nicht leicht haben. Pass gut auf sie auf.  
  
Alles gute! An dir und Hermine  
  
In liebe Harry  
  
Tränentropfen fielen auf das Pergament. Hermine weinte. "Warum Ron?" schluchzte Hermine weinend. Ron setzte sich neben ihr. "Warum glaubst du?" Hermine blickte Ron mit feuchten Augen. "Weil wir befreundet waren?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Hermine... du warst für ihn mehr als nur ein Freund. Mehr als eine Schwester die du für mich bist. Mehr als alles was für ihm wichtig war. Er.... er liebte dich Hermine. Er....er hat nicht gezögert um dich da allein rauszuholen. Er hat gesagt das dein Leben im spiel stand und nicht seiner obwohl er wusste das Voldemort ihn haben wollte ." "Das hat er gesagt?" fragte Hermine. Ihr trauriges Gesicht änderte sich nicht. "Das hat er. Er hat alle Lehrer angelogen. Mich angelogen um dich allein da raus zu holen. Wir wissen nicht wie er es geschafft hat. Dumbledore sagte nur das er gezwungen war dort zu bleiben. Er hatte sich selbst dazugezwungen. Hätte er dich nicht rechzeitig zurückbebrach Hermine, wärst du jetzt tot. Der Crutiatiofluch hatte dein Herz für lange Zeit still gelegt. Währst du nicht rechtzeitig in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden, hätte dich Madame Pomfrey nicht mehr helfen können. Schlussendlich hatte Harry recht alleine aufzubrechen! Auf Kosten seines eigenen Lebens, leider!" endete Ron mit enttäuschter Stimme. "Was? Warum sollte er Recht gehabt haben?" Ron atmete einmal tief ein. "Dumbledore sagte das Harry nicht nur dein Leben gerettet hat sondern, auch meines, Prof. McGonagalls, Snapes, Bretonos, Moodys, und Dumbledores selbst. Die letzten Gedanken von Harry die in den Portschlüssel übergingen, erzählten auch das Voldemort nicht nur für Harry eine Falle geschmiedet hatte, sondern auch für uns. Das war sicher das was Harry befürchtete hatte. Das wahr sehr wahrscheinlich der Grund weshalb er dachte das wir zusammen scheitern würden." "Aber wir haben ihn verloren!" sagte Hermine. "Wir haben Harry verloren! Warum hat er das Ge....." "Hermine! Hör auf! Der Verlust von Harry ist gross, zu gross. Das alles hätte nicht passieren müssen wenn......" er verstummte. Hermine zuckte stark. Sie wusste was Ron meinte. Etwas was eindeutig stimmte. Sie senkte den Kopf. "Bitte Ron. Lass mich allein!" bat sie Ron. Sie wollte allein sein. Rons Anwesenheit verschlimmerte ihre Lage.  
  
Ron nickte. "Natürlich." Er stand auf und kehrte durch die hügelige und waldreiche Landschaft Hogwarts ins Schloss zurück. Hermine sass immer noch gegenüber Harrys Grab. "Hätte ich dir doch nur geglaubt Harry. Währe ich doch nicht so Sturköpfig gewesen. Im Grunde habe ich dir geglaubt aber ich wusste das du mir etwas verheimlichst hast. Ausgerechnet das wonach ich mich am sehnlichsten von dir gewünscht hätte!" Tränen glitten über Hermines Wangen. "Währe ich doch nicht mit Krum gegangen. Alles währe anders gewesen. Tut mir leid Harry. Verzeih mir......Es war meine Schuld. Meine eigene verfluchte Schuld!" Hermine weinte. Weinte wie sie noch geweint hatte. Mörderische Schuldgefühle durchströmten ihr ganzen Körper - ihre ganze Seele. Machte es überhaupt noch Sinn weiterzuleben? Ohne Harry an ihrer Seite? Konnte sie das? War sie im Stande alles einfach so hinzunehmen? Sie blieb bis es dunkel wurde. Dunkle Wolken zogen sich über den Himmel. Donner erschalten und Blitzte erhellten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Umrisse Hogwarts und dann, fing es zu regnen an. Zuerst langsam und dann immer stärker. Hermine kümmerte es wenig. Sie sass einfach da. Spürte den Hunger nicht. Sie fühlte sich als währe sie in einer Leere gefallen. Allein für alle Ewigkeit. Sie zog ihre Knie zusammen und schwang ihre Arme darum. Lehnte ihre Stirn auf ihre Knien und schloss die Augen. Regentropfen prasselten auf sie. Wind blies in alle Richtungen und pfiff. Eng zusammengekauert sass Hermine dort. Allein.  
  
"Miss Granger?" hörte sie hinter sich rufen. Sie war tropfnass und blickte mit den Augen über ihre linke Schulter. Dort stand Dumbledore mit einem grossen schwarzen Schirm. Hermine blieb sitzen. Sie wandte den Blick wieder Harry Graben zu. Dumbledore blieb neben ihr stehen. Die Regentropfen prasselten auf den Schirm. Es war kalt. Hermines Haut war weiss von der Kälte und spürte ihre Zähen gar nicht mehr. Sie spürte wie Dumbledore seine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter lag. "Sie sollten nicht zu lange hier in der Kälte bleiben Miss Granger." Sagte Dumbledore sanft. Hermine zuckte leicht und richtete sich auf. "Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!" sagte sie verzweifelt und schuldbewusst. "Ich weis." Antwortete Dumbledore. "Es ist meine Schuld. Meine!" beschuldigte sich Hermine. Sie stand wieder den Tränen nahe. "Wäre ich nicht so starrköpfig gewesen und Harry geglaubt, dann währe er jetzt nicht tot." Sagte sie.. "Harrys Tod, Hermine, basiert auf viele Fehler und unabwendbare Hindernisse. Im Moment scheinen sie nicht klar zu sein. Später vielleicht werden wir den ganzen Zusammenhang verstehen. "Ich sehe viele Blumen!" sagte Hermine ohne zu merken das ihre nackte Füsse im Schlamm versunken waren. Der Himmel donnerte heftig. "Die Beerdigung war gross Hermine." "Sind viele gekommen?" fragte Hermine. "Ja, Hermine. Alle wiesen wie es dazugekommen ist. Was der Grund für Harry Tod war. Warum er sich entschied diese Gefahr auf sich zu nehmen. Du solltest sehr Stolz auf Harry sein wie es die ganze Schule oder die halbe Zaubererwelt ist. Er hat...." "... mehr Mut bewissen als viele die Voldemort gegenübergestanden sind. Ich weis." Beendete Hermine Dumbledores Satz und gab ein leichtes stumpfes lachen vor sich hin.  
  
"Ich wusste schon immer das Harry mutig war. Ich erinnere mich genau wie er folgendes sagte als wir im ersten Jahr versucht hatten angeblich Snape daran zu hindern den Stein der Weissen zu bekommen. Wir sassen im Rätselraum von Snape fest. Ich hatte herausgefunden welche Flaschen welche Wirkungen hatten. Eine von ihnen führte zurück und die andere zu Quirill. Harry beschloss alleine weiterzugehen um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ich sagte zu ihm:  
  
Dann antwortete Harry während er auf seiner Narbe zeigte:  
  
Er fürchtete sich und das machte ihn mutig. Und jetzt... jetzt ist er weg!" Hermine senkte den kopf. Stumme Tränen fielen auf den nassen Grassboden. Während Hermine weinte, zog Dumbledore einen Zauberstab aus seinen Beutel und drückte es sanft in Hermines Hand. Sie griff fest danach und schaute es sich an. Sie erkannte es wieder. "Das ist Harry Zauberstab Hermine. Es hat Voldemort beinahe das Leben gekostet. Zauberstäbe speichern ihre letzte Sprüche auf. Damit ist man in der Lage zu Prüfen ob jemand einen Unverzeihlichen Spruch angewandt hat. Harry hat eine Menge Sprüche auf Voldemort losgelassen. Er hätte ihn fast gekriegt Hermine." Sagte Dumbledore mit enttäuschender Miene. Hermines Augen blieben auf Harry schwarzen Zauberstab liegen. Der Griff war aus hellbraunem Leder. Zum ersten mal hielt sie Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie hustete. "So! Jetzt müssen wir aber zurück! Egal was jetzt kommen mag Miss Granger, es wird hart. Für uns alle." befahl Dumbledore. Hermine nickte. Seite an Seite kehrten sie zum Schloss. Während sie durch die matschige Landschaft liefen, sagte Hermine. "Prof.? Lucius Malfoy war auch da. Er ist ein Todesser. Ich kann es beweissen." "Nun... was Lucius Malfoy abgeht Miss Granger, können wir nichts mehr unternehmen." "Warum?" fragte Hermine schockiert.  
  
"Weil er bereits tot ist."  
  
"Wie? Lucius Malfoy ist tot?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ja. Einige Auroren fanden ihm vor zwei Tage in seinen Haus. Die Ursache für seinen Tod ist noch nicht geklärt."  
  
Hermine sagte nichts mehr. Schweigend folgte sie Dumbledore.  
  
Vor der fetten Dame, Dumbledore hatte sie bis dort begleitet, sagte Hermine. "Prof. Harry... er... haben sie ihn gehen lassen?" Dumbledore seufzte. "Ja. Das habe ich. Ich weis das sie das recht haben mich jetzt zu kritisieren, anzuklagen usw. Ich hätte Harry niemals alleine gehen lassen dürfen. Aber Harry zwang mich gleichzeitig ihn gehen zu lassen. Niemand ausser sie, Mr. Weasley, Moody und ich, wissen das ich Harry gehen haben lies. Ich werde es ihnen nicht verübeln wenn sie es melden."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht Prof." sagte Hermine schnell und Dumbledore nickte dankend. "Harte Zeiten stehen uns bevor Hermine und sollten wir Untergehen, dann genau so wie Harry. Standhaft." Hermine nickte. "Erholen sie sich Miss Granger. Sie sind für die nächste Woche vom Unterricht entlastet." Er verabschiedet sich von Hermine und nannte noch schnell das neue Passwort. "Mut!" Die fette Dame klappte zur Seite und Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da es bereits dunkel war, befanden sich die Gryffindors in ihre Schlafgemächer. Einzig und allein, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville und Seamsum sassen dort schweigend und als Hermine, nass und mit Schlammbespritzte Füsse eintrat, standen alle auf und gingen auf sie zu. "Hermine!" stiess Ron und umarmte sie. "Du.. du bist ganz nass!" Ron löste seine Umarmung und Ginny kam an der Reihe. "Oh... Hermine. Es tut mir so leid!" sagte sie. Fred, George, Neville und Seamsum blieben im Hintergrund. "Ich... Ich würde gern ein Bad nehmen." Sagte Hermine und bestieg ihr Schlafsaal. Ginny folgte ihr. Die anderen setzten sich am Boden vor dem Kamin und schwiegen.  
  
Hermine betat ihr Zimmer den sie mit Ginny und Parvarati teilte. Parvarati schlief bereits. Schnell öffnete sie ihren Koffer und griff nach ihrem Badetuch und ein paar frische Klamotten. Anschliessend betrat sie das Badezimmer und lies in einer Wanne das Wasser einlaufen. Ginny sagte nichts. Hermine schloss die Tür und zog sich aus. Die Wanne war jetzt voll. Langsam betrat Hermine die Wanne und liess sich im Wasser sinken. Lange Zeit standen sie nur da. Hermine in der Wanne, Ginny neben ihr stehend.  
  
"Was soll ich jetzt bloss machen Ginny?" sagte Hermine. Ihre Stimme klang wieder ruhig aber leidend. Ginny überreichte ihr die Seife. "Nach vor blicken Hermine." "Wenn das so einfach währe!" sagte Hermine und presste ihre Händen gegen ihr Gesicht. Sie fing zu weinen an. Ginny entging es natürlich nicht. "Hermine? Bitte, es ist vorbei!" "Nein! Ist es nicht. Ich... Harry... er... es ist alles meine Schuld. Meine Schuld! Ich kann es nicht ertragen Ginny. Ich kann nicht." Sagte sie deprimiert. Ginny legte ihre Hand über Hermines nassem Kopf. "Du wirst es ertragen oder vergessen müssen Hermine. Sonst ist Harry für nichts gestorben. Was meinst du würde er denken wenn du jetzt so einfach aufgeben würdest. Das währe nicht die Hermine Granger die er so... so.... liebte. Hermine. Harry starb für etwas gutes. Von deiner Sicht ist es nicht so aber von seiner Sicht aus, hätte es nichts gegeben was ihn davon abgehalten hätte. Er wusste worauf er sich einliess. Wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann kanntest du Harry nicht!"  
  
Hermine wandte den Blick ab. Ginny hatte recht. Das Problem war nur das es nicht einfach war Harry entweder auf die Seite zu schieben oder zu vergessen. Auch nicht so einfach seinem Tod zu akzeptieren. Aber sie würde dagegen ankämpfen und mehr.  
  
Hermine nickte. "Danke Ginny!"  
  
Ginny lächelte kurz und hielt ihr den Badetuch entgegen. Hermine richtete sich auf, nahm das Tuch und trocknete sich. Anschliessend zog sie sich ihr Nachtkleid an.  
  
Sie verliessen das Badezimmer und kehrten in ihr Zimmer zurück.  
  
"Gute Nach Hermine!"  
  
"Nacht Ginny!"  
  
Hermine legte sich hin. Sie fühlte sich so seltsam anders. Alles war so schnell passiert. Ihre Gefangenschaft, dann sie Folterung. Plötzlich stand Harry vor ihr und zum Schluss Harrys Tod. In Gedanken ob sie sich irgendwann erholen würde, schlief sie ein.  
  
Vier Tage waren vergangen als Hermine beschloss den Unterricht wieder auf zu nehmen. Harrys Tod lastete noch schwer auf ihre Schulter aber sie lies es sich nicht merken. Das erste treffen mit Hagrid war wohl das Unangenehmste. Hagrid hatte sich noch lange nicht erholt. Er strich drei ganze Wochen den Unterricht und verbarrikadierte sich in seiner Hüte. Von Sirius hörte Hermine nichts aber sie wusste das er bei Harrys Beerdigung dabei war. Ein grossteil der Schüler gingen Hermine aus dem Weg. Heute, den 25 Oktober, einen Montag, begaben sich Hermine und Ron zum Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste. Lust darauf hatten sie nicht auf Grund der vergangenen Ereignisse. Müde und gelangweilt, streiften sie durch die helle Flure Hogwarts zu Moodys Unterrichtszimmer wo auch damals Lupin und Lockhart unterrichtet hatten. Sie setzten sich an der hinterste Reihe und warteten auf Moodys Ankunft. Es dauerte nicht lange als die andere Gryffindors und Ravenclaws ankamen und zum Schluss, Prof. Moody. Hinkend, betrat er das Zimmer und begab sich nach vorn. Kurz musterte er die müde und ruhige Klasse. Knurrte und fing dann an.  
  
"So! Heute, werden wir uns mit dem Imperiofluch befassen. Ihr wisst alle um was es sich für einen Fluch handelt, oder? Die Frage stellt sich jetzt; wie erkennt man wer darunter steht? Wie erkennt man ob jemand mit dem Imperio heimgesucht wurde?" Er blickte hoffend in die Runde. Niemand streckte oder meldete sich. Auch nicht Hermine. Sie sass einfach nur da. Gedankenverloren. Ron auch. Er spielte mit den Händen. Moody knurrte. "Na schön! Ich benötige einen Freiwilligen." sagte er streng. Viele der Schüler hatten Moodys Bitte nicht zugehört was Moody zu tiefst störte. "Mr. Seamsum! Sie!" sagte er barsch und als Seamsum seinen Namen rufen hörte, erschrak er. "Bitte Prof.?" fragte er verlegen da er nicht aufgepasst hatte. "Kommen sie nach vorn." sagte Moody kalt. Seamsum folgte seiner Anweisung und trat vor. Neben Moody stehend, sagte dann Moody laut zur Klasse. "Alle, gut aufpassen. Wer nicht aufpasst, bekommt Ärger."  
  
Die Klasse erwachte blitzschnell. Moody fuhr fort. "Um zu erkennen wer unter dem Imperio steht, muss nicht Magiebegabt sein oder sonst irgend etwas. Man muss klug und eine besondere schnelle Intuition haben. Neville, komm nach vorn. Also, Mr. Seamsum? Ich werde sie jetzt mit dem Imperiofluch belegen, versuchen sie wenn sie wollen dagegen anzukämpfen." Seamsum nickte. "Imperio." knurrte Moody. Er schien immer zu knurren als ob er immer schlechtester Laune währe. Seamsum blieb erstarrt stehen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft den Imperiofluch entgegenzutreten. "So! Und jetzt Neville, schau dir sein Gesicht gut an. Alle Details. Nur so kann man erkennen ob er unter den Fluch steht."  
  
Neville musterte Seamsums Gesicht so gut er konnte an. Er sah normal aus. Er wusste nicht was er machen solle. Verwirrt blickte er zu Moody. "Ich erkenne kein Unterschied Prof." sagte Neville ängstlich. Moody knurrte. "Blicken sie weiter. Während Neville weiterblickte, hob Moody seinen Zauberstab und lies den schwach beleuchtenden Zimmer für zwei lange Sekunden stark erhellen. Die Klasse tauschte verständnislose Blicke. "Und jetzt Mr. Neville? Haben sie etwas gemerkt?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Prof." Moody knurrte. "Na schön. Noch jemand? Miss Granger?" Alle blickte zu Hermine. Sie nickte und stand auf, lief nach vorn und musterte Seamsum genau an. Nasse, Ohren, Stirn, usw. "Miss Granger? Ich werde jetzt Licht machen. Mal schauen was passiert. Die Frage: Was verändert sich?" sagte Moody. Er beleuchtete das Zimmer und kaum war es wieder dunkler geworden, riss Hermine die Augen auf. Moody lächelte knurrend. "Also Miss Granger?" fragte Moody. Hermine blickte zu ihm hoch. " Die Frage sollte lauten: Warum hat sich nichts verändert?" sagte Hermine verbessernd und Moodys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Die Klasse verstand Hermines Aussage nicht. Viele tuschelten. Moody ging auf sie zu. "Nun Miss Granger. Habe sie eine Erklärung?" fragte Moody.  
  
"Seine Augen Prof. Sie... seine Pupillen haben sich nicht verkleinert als sie helles Licht gemacht haben." antwortete Hermine und die Münder vieler Schüler klappten abwärts. Moody lächelte. "Sehr Gut Miss Granger. 20 Punkte an Gryffindor. Sehr gut gemacht." gratulierte Moody. Hermine nickte leicht und kehrte zurück wobei sie Rons Lächeln erwiderte.  
  
"Wie Miss Granger feststellen konnte, verändern sich die Pupillen nicht. Wird das Opfer in der Nacht mit dem Imperiofluch belegt, bleiben seine Pupillen weit offen. Egal ob er höchst Persönlich in die Sonne schaut. Um den Fluch zu brechen, benötigt man den Finite Incantatem. Den werden wir uns Heute genauer anschauen und den Imperiozauber bekämpfen!"  
  
Und so verlief die Stunde. Hermine wurde zwei Mal mit dem Imperio beworfen und schaffte es nicht in abzuwehren. Zweimal begann sie zu Jodeln was die Klasse sehr amüsant fand. Aber das war kein vergleich zu Ron oder Nevilles gekrächzten. Selbst Moody schaffte es nicht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Was der Finite Incantatem anging, schaffte es Hermine als einzige es in einer Stunde, perfekt, zu meistern, wobei sie weitere 20 Punkte für ihr Haus gewann. Am ende der Stunde, begaben sie sich zu Prof. Flickwicks Geschichtsvorlesung. Da er ein Geist war, konnte man nichts anderes tun als seine langweilige Erzählungen zuzuhören. Er erzählte über die Heldentaten vieler Zauberer und Hexen und einzig und allein fand Hermine darin einwenig Gefallen.  
  
Der Tag verging dann und nach dem Abendessen, kehrten Hermine und Ron in den Gryffindorturm zurück. Oben angelang, sagte Ron zu Hermine. "Du Hermine? Wir müssen Harrys Sachen wegräumen." Hermine nickte ergebenes. "Ja! Lass mich bitte zuerst, ja?" "Wie du möchtest!" stimmte Ron zu. Er wusste das Hermine lieber alleine sein wollte wenn es sich um Harrys Sachen handelte. Als Seamsum und Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, bat sie Ron eine Weile zu warten.  
  
Hermine betrat Harrys Zimmer zum ersten Mal. Alles lag noch so, seit er mit Ron ihr zu Hilfe gerannt war. Ron hatte es nicht gewagt Harrys Sachen zu berühren. Sie setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute sich einwenig um. Traurig blickte sie unter seinem Bett und zog eine grosse, flache Schachtel heraus. Sie öffnete den Deckel und sah sich Harrys Sachen an. Mehrere Bücher über Quidditch. Wie sehr er das Quidditch mochte, dachte Hermine und seufzte stark. Der Gedanke das Harry ihretwegen gestorben war, schmerzte ihr sehr. Sie stapelte Harrys Bücher und fuhr dann fort. Sie öffnete eine lange Schachtel. Darin befanden sich die Übereste seinem Nimbus 2000 der die Peitschende Weide zu Kleinholz verarbeitet hatte. Harry liebte seinen Nimbus 2000. Sie legte den Deckel wieder darüber und legte die Schachtel neben den Bücher. Sie fand noch viele Sachen. Z.B. Ihr Pflegeset den sie ihm vor gut zwei Jahre geschenkt hatte. Ein Haufen Kuchen und Getränke. Sie wusste nicht das Harry bestens versorgt war. Woher hatte er all das? Dann plötzlich viel ihr Blick auf einer kleine Schachtel. Nicht grösser als ihre zusammengeballte Faust. Sie war schön verpackt und auf einer Etikette stand ihr Name geschrieben. Hermines Hand zitterte. Anscheinend hatte Harry etwas für sie. Langsam, entfernte sie das Papier. Es handelte sich um so eine Art Ringkästchen. Als Hermine in öffnete, weiten sich ihre Augen auf. Es handelte sich um einen Amulett oder so etwas ähnliches das an einer schöne silberne Kette angeschlossen war.  
  
Es handelte sich um einen Saphirstein in form eines Wassertropfen. Majestätisch schön gefertigt und geschliffen. Beiliegend stand auf einer schönen Karte auf der mit Saphirbläuliche Tinte geschrieben stand:  
  
Alles Gute zum 16. Geburtstag Hermine. Möge es dir Schutz geben.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermine wusste um was es sich handelte. Diese Art von Amulette schützten einen gegen jegliche Art von körperliche Gewalt. Harry muss es ihr angefertigt haben im Gedanken da Voldemort zurückgekehrt war. Stumme Tränen glitten ihr die Wange hinunter und drückte das Amulett, fest, gegen ihre Brust. Kurzer Zeit später, legte sich Hermine ihr Geschenk um dem Hals und beeilte sich schnell. Sie wusste nicht was sie mit Harrys Sachen tun sollte. Fortwerfen wollte sie sie nicht aber was nützte es ihr? Was würde sie mit Harrys Feuerblitz machen? Dann kam ihr die Idee. Die Weasleys. Einer von ihnen würde Harrys Besen nehmen und Harrys hätte sicher nichts dagegen gehabt.  
  
Nachdem Hermine fertig war, fiel ihr Blick auf ein altes, schwarzes Buch das neben Harrys Bett auf seinen Nachtisch lag. Hermine nahm es. Als sie die erste Seite blätterte, begriff sie sofort das es sich um Harrys Tagebuch handelte. Respektvoll, schloss sie es. Dann aber öffnete sie es doch wieder. Neugier über Harrys private Gefühle und Geheimnisse erflammte in ihr. Das wusste sie aber dennoch, nach dem sie nur zwei Worte daraus gelesen hatte, schloss sie das Buch und beschimpfte sich selber, warf Harrys Buch in die Kiste und schloss sie.  
  
Die kommenden Tagen, so merkte Ron, hatten Hermine verändert. Sie ass kaum, verbrachte mehr Zeit als gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek und brütete über irgend welche Bücher. Ihr Strebsinn hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Auch verbrachte sie kaum Zeit mit Ron. Ron schmerzte es aber er hielt es für das beste Hermine erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen. Während sich Hermine in der Bibliothek verbarrikadierte, traf sich Ron öfters mit Fleur. Sie hatte letztes Jahr ihr Abschluss an der Beauxbatonsschule in Frankreich, Paris, gemacht und widmete jetzt ihre Zeit in Hogwarts um sich mit der Elentaren Magie vertraut zu machen. In der kurzen Pausen die sie ablegte, unterhielt sie sich mit Ron. Sie hielt Ron für ein sehr angenehmer Gesprächpartner und Ron, der sich ja irgendwie in sie verliebt hatte, kam es erst recht.  
  
Hermine verstärkte ihr Training. Sie wachte jedes Mal früh auf und Joggte vor dem Frühstück. An den Abenden wo sie Gelegenheit hatte das Fechten zu praktizieren, trainierte sie hart und war oft die einzige in der grossen Halle. Auch im Unterricht bei Bretonos machte sie enorme Fortschritte was Bretonos unglaublich freute und sie härter dran nahm als alle anderen zusammen. Etwas was Laius nicht ganz zu passen schien. McGonagalls Stunden für die Animagen hatte schon angefangen als Hermine eines Tage im Unterricht erschien. Sie bat McGonagall ob sie doch Teilnehmen könne und McGonagall lies Milde walten. Am Anfang, begannen sie ihre eigene Fingernägel wachsen zu lassen. Dann die Harre usw. Es war ein relativ anstrengendes Training. Und nicht zu vergessen; schmerzhaft. Neville und ein weiterer Ravenclawsschüler, gaben drei Wochen später auf. Hermine fand es sehr Unterhaltsam. Der Schmerz kümmerte ihr eigentlich nicht den schliesslich hatte sie bereits weit mehr Schmerz empfunden. Körperlich wie auch Seelisch.  
  
Sie trennte sich immer mehr und mehr von Ron. Befand sich fast immer nur in der Bibliothek und lernte. Ron wollte immer wieder sie dazu zu bringen etwas zu unternehmen aber die schlug es immer wieder mit der Ausrede, sie habe viel zu tun. Mit der Zeit fragte Ron nicht mehr und ging seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Er hatte sich auch nicht so richtig erholen können seit Harry nicht mehr da war und Hermine hatte es noch viel schwerer. Das wusste er. Harry war für viele an der Schule in Vergessenheit geraten. Viele Slytherins kümmerte es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie erfreuten sich sogar. Was Malfoy anging, so hatte er sich auch verändert. Er provozierte keine andere Mitschüler oder beleidigte sie. Auch war er nicht mehr mit Laius und seine zwei Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle zusammen. Allein, streifte er durch die Gänge der Schule. Ron fand sein Verhalten äusserst seltsam. Hatte der Tod seines Vater etwas damit zu tun?  
  
Eines Abends, Hermine hatte in der grossen Halle zuende Trainiert, traf sie Laius auf ihrer Rückreise zum Gryffindorturm. Hermine hatte keine Lust mit ihm zu reden oder überhaupt irgend etwas. Sie war verschwitzt und wollte nur eins; ein Bad. Sie wollte an Laius vorbeilaufen als er sich vor sie stellte. Er blickte in ihre brau-rote Augen und sie in die seine. Er war gut ein einhalb Kopf grösser als sie. "Lass mich vorbei Laius!" sagte Hermine streng. Sie waren allein im Flur. "Das werde ich aber vorher bitte ich dich mir zu zuhören." bat Laius mit sanfter Stimme die Hermine vollkommen überraschte. Sie konnte nicht anders. "Was ist?" fragte sie unsicher. Laius blickte in ihre Augen. "Erstens, tut es mir leid wegen Harry und zweitens das ich dich in der Bibliothek misshandelt habe!" sagte er. Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Dieser Laius war ganz anders als der den sie so hasste. "Nein... ist schon...." wollte sie sagen als sie plötzlich Laius Hand an ihren Kinn spürte. Sofort erbleichte sie einwenig. Ihr Magen begann seltsam zu kribbeln und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Was war nur mit ihr los? "Du siehst bleich aus!" sagte Laius. "Nein ist schon gut!" versuchte Hermine sich zu wehren aber als Laius seine andere Hand auf ihren Bauch legte und sie gegen die Wand drückte, verstärkte sich ihr kribbeln und sie schloss die Augen.  
  
"Was ist bloss mit mir los? Was ist das!" schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Das letzt Mal als sie so etwas empfunden hatte, war als sie allein mit Harry, während ihrer Bootsfahrt, eng beieinander schlafen mussten. Dann plötzlich fiel ihr ein das sie überhaupt keinen Grund hatte so etwas in Laius Anwesenheit zu fühlen. Sie versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen aber es war zu berauschend. Laius Hand strich in die Innenseite ihrer muskulöse Oberschenkel. Hermine hatte das Gefühl zu verbrennen. Laius Hand glitt dann an ihren verschwitzten Bauch entlang unter ihrer engen Sweatshirt hinauf zu ihrer Brust. Als er ihre Brustwarze die hart aufgerichtet war berührte, stöhnte Hermine laut auf. Dann spürte sie wie Laius sie am Halse Liebkostete und ein kalter Schauer durchlief ihr den Rücken runter. Hermine hatte das Gefühl schwindelig zu werden. Ihr Magen fühlte sich verdreht und ihre Beine schwach. Dann spürte sie wie sich ihr verschwitztes Gesicht langsam dem von Laius näherte. Völlig unkontrolliert.  
  
"HERMINE!!" rief eine vertraute Stimme in Hermines Kopf.  
  
"Harry!" stellte Hermine fest. Öffnete die Augen und wich Laius aus bevor er sie küssen konnte. Laius, verblüfft, blickte zu Hermine. Ihr weisses Gesicht bekam langsam wieder an Farbe. Sie blickte Laius finster an. Das kribbeln und so weiter war verschwunden. Was war das? Was auch immer Laius ihr zu fühlen gezwungen hatte, war nicht real, dachte Hermine. "Mach das ja nicht wieder!" sagte sie erzürnt und zugleich verängstigt und verschwand mit schnellen Schritte. Vor der fetten Dame blieb Hermine stehen. Warum hatte sie plötzlich so empfunden. Das war vollkommen unreal. Und war es wirklich Harrys Stimme gewesen? Sie blickte ihr Amulett. Hatte es das hier bewirkt? "Banane al la composte!" sagte Hermine und die fette Dame lies sie eintreten. Schnell nahm Hermine eine angenehme kalte Dusche. Was war passiert? Hatte Laius sie mit einen Bann beworfen? Sie würde es niemals tun. Nicht mit ihm, dachte sie und schämte sich gleichzeitig. Sie zog sich ihr Nachtkleid an und schlief unwohl ein.  
  
Während der nächste ganzen Woche, versuchte sie Laius so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Unterricht bei McGonagall verlief bestens. Genau wie bei Bretonos und Moody. Ihr Morgentraining hatte sich in vieler Hinsicht ausgezahlt. Zwar litt sie eine Zeitlang an Krämpfen und Kater, aber es hielt sie in bester Kondition. Ohne es zu merken, wirkte sie um ein vielfaches Attraktiver. Die meisten Schüler an der Schule begannen Hermine anzuschwärmen. Doch von all dem, nahm sie keine Notizen. Sie merkte aber das sich in letzter Zeit, zu viele Schüler in der Bibliothek aufhielten während sie lernte was sie gewaltig störte.  
  
Heute, den 12. November, besuchte sie Harrys Grab. Vor genau einen Monat, war er gestorben. Ein kalter Wind blies von Osten her und ihr Schulumhang wirbelte es nach Westen. In den Händen hielt sie Blaue Rosen. Die meisten Blumen waren seit lagen verdörrt. Sie legte sie direkt vor Harrys Marmorgrabstein und setzte sich Seitlich, ihre Beine eng zusammengezogen, hin. Mit der eine Hand, stützte sie sich. Die Zeit verging und ein kalte Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Es war irgendwie erfrischend.  
  
"Danke Harry!" sagte sie und zeigte absichtlich auf ihr Amulett. "Du hast mir schon wieder einmal geholfen. Mehr als ich es jemals verdient hätte." Sie senkte den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie geweint aber sie bis sich auf die Lippe und hielt stand. Wie oft hatte sie das Gefühl das Harry sie von einer Ecke aus erblickte. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht Harry am Morgen in der Grossen Halle zu treffen. Aber nein. Er war tot. Tot durch ihre unverbesserliche Sturheit. Harry hatte es nicht verdient. Jahrelang hatte Voldemort ihn gejagt. In gejagt weil.....! Sie wusste es nicht. Was war der Grund? Warum wollte Voldemort Harrys unbedingt töten. Weil Harry in vierzehn Jahre lang gezwungen hatte als Geist oder irgend so etwas zu leben? War das der Grund gewesen? Sie zuckte Harrys Zauberstab. "Wenn es niemand anders tut Harry, dann werde ich es tun. Selbst wenn es mir.... das Leben kosten sollte. Das schulde ich dir!" sagte Hermine mit zusammengebissene Zähne.  
  
Sie blickte was für Zeit es war. "Oh . VGDDK. Ich bin zu spät." Sie stand auf und rannte durch die hügelige und waldreiche Landschaft Hogwarts zum Schloss zurück.  
  
Hermine befand sich in einen Friedhof. es war Nacht und dunkel. Vor ihr duellierten sich zwei Personen. Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort. Hermine rannte auf ihnen zu. Sie wollte Harry beistehen. Ihn diesmal nicht sterben lassen. Dennoch..... der Tödliche Fluch traf Harry noch bevor Hermine ihn erreicht hatte. Leblos viel er zu Boden. Hermine schrie auf doch das Lachen Voldemort übertönte ihre Stimme. Sie lies sich neben Harry fallen. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere. "Nicht Harry. Nein!" Sie schüttelte Harrys leblosen Körper. Als sich Hermine umdrehte, schriee sie auf. Da stand Voldemort und hinter ihm eine abscheuliche Kreatur die kaum in Worten zusammengefasst werden konnte. Ihr Schrei erstickte. Sie spürte wie etwas ihren Arm fest hielt. Es war Harry, er war erwacht. Hermine wollte seinen Namen sagen aber Harry hinderte sie daran. Er fast stärker und sagte. "Razzarozz, Hermine. Razz.... ahhh!" Hermine schrie. "HARRY!!!!" Harrys Körper zerfiel auseinander als währe er lebendig verbrannt worden.  
  
Hermine spürte wie sie heftig gerüttelt wurde. "Hermine, Hermine.... wach auf.... wach auf....." Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Sie erkannte Parvaratis und Ginny. Sie lag rücklings in ihren Bett. Blitzartig richtete sie sich auf und umarmte Ginny weinend. Ginny schloss sie in ihre Arme und tröstete sie. "Es ist vorbei Hermine. War nur ein Alptraum." Hermine drückte ihre Augen fest zusammen. Der Anblick Harrys hatte sie hart getroffen. "Parvarati? Würdest du bitte etwas Wasser holen?" fragte Ginny Parvarati. Sie nickte und verlies mit einer Kerze das Zimmer. Die grosse Kerze, die neben Hermine Bett lag, brannte und beleuchtete das Zimmer nur sehr schwach. In Ginnys Armen, stöhnte Hermine. "Ich hallte es nicht mehr aus Ginny. Ich....ich kann nicht mehr." So deprimiert und niedergeschlagen, hatte Ginny Hermine noch nie erlebt. Sie litt an Etwas was nicht mehr zu ändern war. Etwas, wo sie leider ein Teil Schuld beitrug. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ginny versuchte alles um ihre verängstigte, treue Freundin zu helfen. Als Parvarati mit einen Glas Wasser zurück kam, überreichte sie es Hermine die es schnell leerte. Ginny nahm ihr das Glas ab und Hermine lies sich ins Bett zurückfallen. Mit der rechten Hand, griff sie nach dem Amulett. Sie schlief ein. Ginny blickte zu Parvarati. "Ein Schlaftrank?"  
  
Parvarati nickte. "Nein! Besser gesagt ein Traumlos-Trank! Vielleicht hast du es nicht bemerkt aber sie hat mehrmals im Schlaf gesprochen." "Sie hat im Schlaf gesprochen? Was denn?" fragte Ginny. "Nun... immer das gleiche: Nicht Harry...... warum hast du... du hättest..... nein usw. Sie schläft schlecht in letzter Zeit und deshalb habe ich mit Madame Pomfrey gesprochen und sie hat mir diese kleine Flasche gegeben. Ab und zu lege ich einpaar Tropfen in Hermines Wasserflasche. Wenn sie dann mitten in der Nacht aufwacht und trinkt, schläft sie sofort wieder ruhig."  
  
Ginny nickte nur. Hermine lag vor ihnen. Ginny wusch ihr den Schweiss von der Stirn weg und deckte sie wieder. "Ob sie jemals damit zurecht kommen wird?" fragte Parvarati Ginny. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weis es nicht. Womöglich nicht!"  
  
Hermine fürchtete sich von jetzt an zu schlafen. Und wenn sie dann schlief, bat sie Madame Pomfrey einen Schluck Traumlos-Nacht zu trinken. Madame Pomfrey erlaubte es ihr aber nur alle drei Tage, denn sonst könnte man davon süchtig werden. Hermine musste sich damit zufrieden geben. So vergingen die harte Tage für Hermine. Jetzt Wünschtete sie sich das Ron an ihrer Seite währe aber jedes Mal wenn sie Ron sah, war er entweder mit Neville und Seamsum oder mit Fleur. Ron schien das Lachen nicht vergessen zu haben. "Am besten ich lasse ihn allein." dachte Hermine. Sie wollte Ron mit ihre Probleme nicht im Wege stehen.  
  
Inzwischen war es den 20 November und es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Die damals noch grüne Landschaft Hogwarts, waren jetzt vollkommen weiss. Ein herrlicher Anblick. Am Wochenende, als fast alle draussen waren und eine rissige Schneeballschlacht führten, (Die Slytherins waren die wohl am gemeinsten), sass Hermine in der Bibliothek am Fenstersims. Ihre Beine zu einer Pyramide geformt und ein Buch lesend genoss sie halbherzig den Tag. Es schneite dicke Schneeflocken und die Sonne beleuchtete Hogwarts. Hermine mochte Schneeballschlachten schon immer aber jetzt hatte sie ihre Schwäche dafür verloren. In der Bibliothek war es angenehm warm und da sie keine Schulkleidung tragen musste, hatte sie sich in enge schwarze Jeans, einen weissen Kragen - T-Shirt den sie unter der Hose gedrückt hatte und ein paar weisse Turnschuhen, angezogen. Ihr Zauberstab oder besser, Harrys, hatte sie in ihrer Zauberstabscheide. Ihre Harre hatte sie mittels eines Haarzaubers glatt und geschmeidig gezaubert. Hermine lehnte ihr Kopf nach hinten. Ihr Hals schmerzte. Sie hatte sich zu sehr verkrampf. Sie bewegte in um es einwenig zu entspannen als sie eine Gestallt neben ihr wahr nahm. "Nicht schon wieder der!" dachte sie. Doch statt Laius war es Cho. Sie stand da in ihren Ravenclawschulumhang und hielt zwei Tasse warmen Apfelpunsch in den Händen. "Hallo Hermine!" grüsste sie. Hermine sagte nichts. Sie hatte Cho vollkommen vergessen. Ihretwegen hatte sie an Harry gezweifelt. Hermine erinnerte sich das Cho Harry gesagt hatte das er ihr gesagt hatte das er sie liebe. Das ganze stimmte natürlich nicht. "Was willst du Cho?" fragte Hermine ohne jede Spur Freundlichkeit. Cho antwortete nicht sofort. "Ich... es tut mir Leid Hermine. ich weis, ich komme etwas spät aber es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht das so etwas passieren würde. Auch tut es mir Leid das ich Harry etwas vorgegaukelt habe. Ich bitte dich deshalb um Verzeihung!" Hermine spürte eine Welle on Zorn in ihrem Bauch rauschen. "Tut es dir den wirklich leid? Wohl kaum. Verschwinde Cho!" sagte Hermine kalt. Cho schloss die Augen und seufzte. "Hermine! Bitte las es mich erklären. Bitte." flehte Cho und reichte Hermine eine Tasse entgegen. Hermine atmete einmal ein und aus und nahm Chos Tasse die erleichtert grinste. Ein grinsen worüber Hermine sich unwohl zu fühlen begann. Sie legte ihr Buch unter ihren Knien. Cho Zauberte noch schnell ein Stuhl und setzte sich gegenüber Hermine. "Also Cho! Sprich!" Cho räusperte sich und stellte ihre noch volle Tasse Tee auf einen benachbarten Tisch. "Es ist so Hermine. Ich trage ebenfalls die Schuld an Harrys Tod. Ich.... das wollte ich nicht."  
  
Hermine sagte nichts. Sie blickte nur mit Hasserfühlte Augen.  
  
Ron befand sich mitten in der Schlacht die um ihm tobte. Die Slytherins schossen ganze Salven von Schneebällen auf die Gryffindors und die Hufflehpuffs die sich verbündet hatten. Auf der Seite der Slytherins, kämpften Bretonos, und sogar Snape. Das Snape einen so harten Wurf hatte, wussten nur diejenigen die es zu spüren bekommen hatten. Auf der Seite der Verbündeten kämpften, Dumbledore, McGonagall und Oliver Wood. Beide Seiten hatten sich Schützengräber errichtet und die Schlacht dauerte schon Stunden. Diejenigen die sechs Mal getroffen worden waren, mussten das Feld räumen. Ganz auf der rechten Seite ihrer Schutzmauern (Etwa l.2m hoch und 50 cm breit), sassen Ron und Seamsum eng beieinander. Auch Fleur kämpfte für die Verbündeten. Ravenclaws hatte es weiter nördlich mit den restlichen Slytherins zu tun. Ziel des Spiels war, das die gegnerische Seite vollkommen Ausgerottet war.  
  
Ron und Seamsum sassen also eng beieinander. Sie frohren aber hatten spass am Kampf. Seamsum hatte es seit Kampfbeginn drei Mal erwischt. Ron hingegen erst einmal. Er hatte auch drei Slytherinsschüler die mit weitere 80 ihres hause einen Sturmangriff gewagt hatten mehrmals getroffen und sie gezwungen das Feld räumen zu müssen. Durch diese tat wurde Ron zu einer Beliebtheit vieler Schüler und Schülerinnen den er war auch der einzige der erst ein Treffen hinnehmen musste. Trotz des heftigen Kampfes, unterlagen die Verbündeten. "Ron! Hör zu. Wir schaffen es nicht allein. Kehr zum Schloss und hole Verstärkung. Etwa 60 Schüler befinden sich im Moment in der grossen Halle. Wenn du ihnen sagst das uns Slytherin in etwas eine Stunde komplett ausrotten wird, werden sie kommen." sagte Wood. Ihm ging es nicht so gut. Schon vier Treffer musste er im kauf nehmen. Fleur blickte zu Ron. "Ich soll quer zwischen der Fronten rennen? Das ist Selbstmord Oliver" beklagte sich Ron. Du bist der einzige der es schaffen kann Ron. Du kannst noch vier treffen hinnehmen. Die anderen wissen bereits was zu tun ist wenn du zu stimmst. Wir werden dir Rückendeckung geben. Bitte Ron!" sagte Oliver. "s.t.p. Ron. Du bisch schnell und stark!" sagte Fleur mit einem lächeln und Ron lief rot an. "N a schön! ich bin bereit. sagte er dann entschlossen. "Sehr Gut Weasley!" sagte Oliver. "Halt dich bereit." Er kroch Richtung Zentrum. Ron war einen Blick über die Mauer. Er hatte es nicht leicht. Einen Umweg um das Schlachtfeld war nicht erlaubt wenn man Verstärkung holen wollte, musste man diese Selbstmordaktion starten. "RON! BEREIT?" hörte Ron Wood schreien. "JA!" schrie Ron zurück. "Viel Glück Ron!" wünschte Seamsum. Fleur zog Ron zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ron errötete. "Wenn du zurückschafft, gibt es noch Mals einen!" sagte sie schelmisch. Ron nickte errötend. "Also dann!" ermutigte er sich selber. Er musste gut 80 Meter weit rennen. Beide Fronten lagen etwas auf 15 - 20 Meter Entfernung.  
  
"JETZT!" schrie Wood und Ron sprang auf. Er rannte wie er noch nie gerannt war. Die ganze Reihe der Verbündeten schossen vor Ron eine gigantische Salve an Schneebällen. Es war so als hätten man am Klavier sämtliche weissen Tasten in glissandi gespielt. Ron hatte es nicht leicht. Oft versank er im Schnee. Während er sich durchkämpfte, feuerten und ermutigten ihn seine Freunde. Sogar McGonagall schrie. "Sie schaffen es Mr. Weasley!" Dummerweise trafen Ron drei Schneebälle gleichzeitig. Zwei am Brustkorb und einer am Kopf. Er taumelte und stolperte über seine eigenen Füssen.  
  
"Speerfeuer!" schrie Wood und die Verbündeten schossen wie die Verrückten ihre restlichen Schneebällen. Dumm darin war das sie jetzt einen weiter Sturmangriff der Slytherins nicht standhalten würden. "Nicht aufgeben! Nicht aufgeben!" schrie sich Ron selbst zu. Er rempelte sich auf und musste eine weitere Kugel im kauf nehmen. Noch ein Treffer und er würde versagen. Er rannte weiter. Noch Zehn Meter. Er blickte zu den Slytherins. Er war drei Meter von einem Felsen entfernt der dazu da war, Schutz zu bieten. Seine Beine fühlten sich so schwer wie Blei doch er schaffte es einen Hechtsprung hinzukriegen der ihn rettet. Die Menge jubelte. er hatte es geschafft. Der Weg zum Schloss war jetzt ein Kinderspiel.  
  
Cho blickte zu Hermine. "Du... glaubst mir nicht!" Hermine sagte nichts. Sie legte die Tasse am Fenstersims und stand auf. Chos Augen ruhten auf die Tasse und Hermine merkte es. "Ist irgend etwas an dieser Tasse?" fragte sie. Cho blickte zu ihr hinauf. "Nein, nein! Warum sollte es?" Hermine aber blieb streng. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und richtete es gegen die Tasse. Cho schien einwenig angespannter. "Ich traue dir nicht Cho!" sagte Hermine und murmelte einen Spruch. "Analisa!" Cho sprang auf. Das rote Wasser färbte sich schwarz. Hermine riss die Augen auf. "Gift!" war das einzige was ihr in den Sinn kam.  
  
Ron rannte in die Halle. Völlig ausser Atem. "Alle herhören!" schrie er mit der Luft die ihm noch blieb. Die Menge blickte zu ihm. "Slytherin macht uns platt. Kommt, sonst ist alles verloren!" beendete Ron und die Menge rannte sofort mit einem Kampfschrei aus der Halle zum Schlachtfeld. Ron grinste. "Hatte ja bestens geklappt." Dann bevor er gehen wollte, dachte er an Hermine. Ob er sie holen sollte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie würde sicher keine Schlachten spielen wollen.  
  
"Cho... du...?" wollte Hermine sagen als Cho sie blitzschnell am Arm mit beiden Händen packte und gegen einen Bücherregal schleuderte. Hermine knallte mit dem Rücken. Ihr Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand. Sie rieb sich am Kopf und konnte so nicht verhindern das Cho sie wieder am Arm packte und gegen einen anderen Bücherregal schleuderte. Diesmal knallte Hermine so hart das sie anschliessend nach unten rutschte. Cho lief auf sie zu doch diesmal war Hermine schneller. Sie richtete sich so das sie Cho einen saftigen tritt in ihren Knöchel verpasste. Cho schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine um zu ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen doch fasst hatte sie in in ihre hand als Cho sie am Knöchel hielt und zurück zog. "Verfluch Cho! Was machst du?" schrie ihr Hermine an und dann erkannte sie was los war. Chos Augen. Sie waren immer gleich. Als das Licht am Fenstersims hineinströmte, änderten sich ihre Pupillen nicht und auch jetzt waren sie gleich.  
  
Hermine versuchte nach ihr zu treten aber Cho richtete sich schnell auf. Hermine vergass sie und versuchte schnell ihr Stab zu erreichen doch Cho war schneller und stärker. Sie packte Hermine und riss sie hoch. Sofort schleuderte sie sie zum dritten mal gegen die Wand und Hermine schlug mit voller wucht mit der Stirn und erschlaffte wie ein nasser Sack. Benommen fiel sie rücklings zu Boden.  
  
"Cho! Was?" hörte Cho hinter ihr jemand schreien. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Ron mit gezuckten Stab. Sie wollte ihr eigens nehmen aber Ron war natürlich schneller. "Stupefy!" Chos Körper erlahmte und brach zusammen. Sofort eilte er zu Hermine und kniete neben sie. "Hermine! Hörst du mich?" Hermine Öffnete die Augen. Benommen hauchte sie. "Ron ... Imperio.. Cho!" Dann sagte sie nichts mehr. Ron Hob sie hoch und brachte sie schnell in den Krankenflügel.  
  
"Elle va biene Ron?" "Bitte? Ah... ja... es geht ihr gut. Pomfrey sagt sie wird bald aufwachen."  
  
Hermine hörte Geflüster. Ein Grossteil nahm sie gar nicht war. Sei es da ihr Kopf zu stark brummte, oder weil sie einfach keine Interesse zeigte.  
  
"Wie geht es Cho Prof.?" fragte Ron. "Ah... ganz gut. Sie braucht dennoch etwas Erholung." sagte McGonagall. Als Hermine den Namen Cho hörte, klappte sie die Augen auf. Zuerst sah sie nur alles verschwommen aber langsam schärfte sich ihr Blick und sie erkannte Ron, Fleur, McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey. Wohl oder üblich befand sie sich im Krankenflügel. Wie oft sie hier gelandet war.  
  
"Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger?" fragte McGonagall. Hermine schnaubte. "Ganz gut Prof. Was... was ist mit Cho Chang?" Ron zeigte auf ein anderes Bett und Hermine blickte daraufhin und erkannte Cho. Sie lag neben ihr und schien tief zu schlafen. "Ist sie wieder in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine. McGonagall nickte. "Sie stand doch unter dem Imperiofluch oder?" fuhr Hermine fort. Wieder nickte McGonagall. "Prof. Dumbledore hat den Fluch gebrochen. Leider erlitt Miss Chang einpaar Nebenwirkungen. Sie erinnert sich an viele Dinge nicht. Ihre Erinnerung der vergangenen zwei Monaten ist unvollständig." "Bedeutet das, das sie nicht mehr weis wer, sie damit belegt hat?" fragte Ron schneller. McGonagall nickte enttäuschend. "Ja. Aber sie haben gute arbeit getan Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley. Zusätzlich erhalten sie alle beide 30 Punkte für Gryffindor. Wer weis was noch alles passiert währe. Nicht zum glauben. Hier in Hogwarts..... eine Schülerin unter dem Imperio. Herrje."  
  
In diesem Augenblick betrat Dumbledore den Krankenflügel. "Miss Granger! Schön sie wieder unter uns zu haben." sagte Dumbledore und lächelte. "Wie lange war ich weg?" fragte Hermine. "Etwa acht Stunden!" antwortete Ron. Hermine nickte. "Was wird jetzt aus Cho Prof. Dumbledore?" Dumbledore seufzte. "Das wissen wir noch nicht. Dummerweise wurden alle wichtige Erinnerungen die uns geholfen hätten den Täter zu finden gelöscht. Ich bin mir sicher das dieser Attentäter etwas mit Harrys Mord zu tun hatte. Sie wir der selben Meinung Miss Granger?" Hermine nickte zustimmend. "Ja! Aber Prof. Gibt es denn keinen Trank oder Zauber der Cho ihre Erinnerung zurückgeben könnte? So viel ich weis, existiert der Erinnerungstrank. Könnten wir in den nicht brauen?" Ron blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Dumbledore. "Nein Miss Granger. Der Erinnerungstrank ist sehr gefährlich und oft tödlich. Ich weis nicht ob es Miss Chang überleben würde und da es keine Sicherheit gibt, werden wir sie dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzten." sagte Dumbledore streng. Hermine hätte normalerweise widersprochen aber erstens: Es war Prof. Dumbledores Aussage und zweitens: Er hatte recht was Cho Chang betraf.  
  
"Aber Prof." hörte sie eine sanfte leise Stimme sagen. Sie blickte zu Cho. "Sie sind wach? Ich hätte sie erst in etwas fünf Stunden erwartet!" sagte Pomfrey. Dumbledore ging auf Cho zu. "Prof. Stimmt es das ich unter dem Imperio stand und Schuld an Harrys Tod trage? Stimmt das was sie vor kurzem gesagt haben?" fragte Cho. "Sie tragen keine Schuld an Harrys Tod, Miss Chang." antwortete Dumbledore. "Und jetzt ruhen sie sich aus!" "Aber Prof. Wenn der Trank hilft den Täter zu finden, dann......" "Das kommt nicht in Frage Miss Chang." Cho verstummte. Sie blickte weg.  
  
Alle wussten das es keinen Sinn hatte sich mit Dumbledore zu duellieren. Nachdem Dumbledore den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, Fleur und McGonagall waren ihm gefolgt, gab Madame Pomfrey ihren Patienten eine Riegel Schokolade und verzog sich in ihr Büro. Ron, Hermine und Cho erzählten sich alles was sie wussten. Cho traf Harrys Tod vollkommen unerwartet. Das sie Schuld beitrug ohne es zu wissen, entschuldigte sie sich wie sie nur konnte. Hermine und Ron aber sahen keinen Grund ihr zu verzeihen da sie einfach keine Schuld trug.  
  
"Was jetzt?" fragte Ron. Er hatte sich zwischen beiden Betten auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Niemand sagte etwas. Einpaar Minuten herrschte Stille und nur Madame Pomfrey Federgekritzel auf der anderen Seite des Krankenflügels war zu hören. Dann aber fing Hermine an. "Cho? Seit wann genau kannst du dich an Nichts erinnern?" Cho überlegte. "Seit dem Zweiten Schultag. Ich war auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Wir hatten Training. Ich betrat den Besenraum um meinen Sauberwisch zu holen als..... ich weis nicht mehr was danach geschehen ist! Ich kann mich an vieles nicht erinnern." "Dumbledore hat sämtliche Zauberstäbe kontrolliert und keiner von ihnen hatte den Imperiofluch gespeichert." sagte Ron. "Aber es muss jemand gewesen sein. Jemand der hier in Hogwarts ist." sagte Hermine. "Und wer? Hermine, es hausen über 500 Schüler hier." "Nun einer von ihnen muss es ja gewesen sein. Ein Spion Voldemorts." "Vielleicht war es ja ein Slytherin. Auf die trifft es wohl am meisten zu!" sagte Cho und unterbrach Ron und Hermines Auseinandersetzung. "Und wer? Malfoy? Crabbe? Laius?" fragte Hermine bissig. "Was sollen wir den machen Hermine?" fragte Ron. "Ist doch ganz einfach. Wir brauen den Trank und finden heraus wer es ist." sagte Cho und Hermine und Ron tauschte nervöse Blicke. "Du klingst nicht mehr wie eine Ravenclaw!" sagte Ron. "Siehst du einen anderen Weg?" sagte Cho ein wenig erzürnt. "Cho! Lieb on dir aber hast du Dumbledore nicht gehört?" sagte Hermine. "Natürlich. Aber ich muss es einfach riskieren. Schliesslich trage ich auch Schuld...." "Das ist nicht war Cho!" unterbrachen sie Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig. "Genug!! Wollt ihr mir helfen? Ich werde es auch alleine tun aber mit euch wird es womöglich am schnellsten gehen und; es muss Geheim bleiben."  
  
Ron und Hermine atmeten einmal scharf ein und nickten anschliessend.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
Zwei Tage später erlaubte ihnen Madame Pomfrey den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Sofort begaben sich die drein in die Bibliothek. Hermine fühlte sich genau wie Ron wieder besser. Sie hatten ein Teil ihrer wahren Freundschaft zurück gefunden. Stundenlang verbrachten sie in der Bibliothek und lasse und lassen und machten nichts anderes als lesen. Selbst Ron hielt sich wacker. Mit der Zeit begannen Chos Freundinnen sie zu kritisieren weil sie immer mit den Gryffindors zusammen war und sie vernachlässigte. Cho versuchte ihnen zu erklären das sie einen gemeinsamen Projekt mit ihnen bearbeitete doch sie glaubten ihr zu recht nicht und liesse ihre Freundschaft mit ihr fallen. Cho hielt sie nicht auf. Im Grunde genommen waren sie langweilig und zickig. Für sie zählte nichts anderes als Pflege und Gutaussehen. Wie oft wollte Cho mit ihnen etwas richtiges lustiges Unternehmen aber sie waren zu faul oder flirteten mit einen Haufen Jungs.  
  
Eines Abend, sie waren die einzigen in der Bibliothek, blickte Cho zu Hermine. Seit Stunden las Hermine das dicke Buch: Hochpotente Zaubertränke in Bereich Gefahr. Sie staunte über Hermines Ausdauer und Disziplin. So etwas gab es nur in Ravenclaw, dachte sie. Ron war eingeschlafen. "Hermine?" fragte Cho behutsam um Hermine nicht als zu sehr zu stören. "Hm?" machte Hermine ohne den Blick vom ihrem Buch zu unterbrechen. "Darf ich dich fragen weshalb du in Gryffindor bist? Seit der Entstehung on Hogwarts waren es immer die Ravenclaws die Jahresbeste wurden und dann plötzlich ist es eine Gryffindor die es viermal hintereinander schafft. Findet du es nicht seltsam das dich der sprechenden Hut in Gryffindor gesteckt hat?" Hermine wandte ihren Blick zu Cho. "Das ist richtig. Ich dachte immer das ich in Ravenclaw landen würde. Ich weis nicht warum!" "Hör zu Hermine. Vielleicht sollte ich nicht fragen aber... wie lange kanntest du Harry?" Hermine senkte den Blick. "Weist du...", sagte sie, "... ich habe Harry im Zug getroffen bei unsere erste Reisse nach Hogwarts. Stell dir vor. Ich wusste mehr über ihn als er selber." sie lächelte und Cho auch. "Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn besser kannengelernt!" sagte sie enttäuscht und fragte dann. "Wie war es den so?" "Nun... er war immer etwas zurückhaltend aber er lies sich immer in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten fallen. Er war Mutig, treu und Intelligent. Nicht Schulisch gemeint. In der Schule war er echt eine Katastrophe. Besonders in Zaubertränken war er eine Null. Seine stärken lagen im Quidditch und Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste. Wusstest du das er das leben von vielen Schüler gerettet hatte? Auch Hogwarts? Er hatte sogar einen rissen Basilisk getötet. Das Leben von Ginny gerettet." Hermine erzählte Cho ein Haufen Dinge über Harry. Je mehr sie erzählte, desto mehr staunte und bereute Cho Harry nicht früher kannengelernt zu haben.  
  
"Er muss einfach unglaublich gewesen sein!" war das einzige was sie sagen konnte. Hermine nickte. "Ja!" "Und was ist mit Ron?" fragte Cho und blickte zu Ron der langsam zu schnarchen anfing. "Oh... Er war Harrys bester Freund und auch meiner... er ist es natürlich noch." Und so begann Hermine ihr auch vieles über Ron zu erzählen. Cho konnte es nicht auf die Seite schieben das Hermine und Ron, Harrys besten Freunden, so speziell waren. Sie plauderten viel bis McGonagall in die Bibliothek hinein platzte. "Was machen sie den noch so spät in der Bibliothek? Ihr seid Vertrauensschülerinnen!" sagte McGonagall aufgebracht. "Verzeihen sie Prof. Wir haben gelernt." log Hermine. "Das es aber kein zweites Mal passiert, sonst ziehe ich Gryffindor und Ravenclaw Punkte ab." und sie stürmte aus der Bibliothek. Hermine erkannte das es bereits Mitternacht war. Gähnend versorgten sie sämtliche Bücher über Zaubertränken. Sie hatten keine Spur gefunden wie der Erinnerungstrank zu brauen war. Schnell weckten sie Ron und verliessen die Bibliothek. Anschliessend teilten sie sich und begaben sich zu ihre Schlafgemächer.  
  
Die nächsten zwei tage verbrachten sie in der Bibliothek und Hermine schaffte es einpaar wichtige Quellen zu finden. Der Trank zu brauen war nicht schwierig aber es brauchte Zeit. Etwa eine Woche. Die Zutaten waren sehr preziös. Leider waren Hermine einpaar Begriffe unbekannt und sie verstand deshalb den ganzen Text nicht. Wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie schaffte es nicht. Enttäuscht schlug sie das Buch auf dem Tisch wobei viel Staub umhergewirbelt wurde und seufzte stark. "Hermine?" fragte Cho. "Ich schaffe es nicht. Hier gibt es Begriffe die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. " sagte Hermine genervt. "Ich kann den Text einfach nicht entschlüsseln." Cho lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich. "Kennst du jemanden der uns weiterhelfen könnte Cho?" fragte Hermine. Cho überlegte. "Vielleicht!" "Vielleicht? Was bedeutet das?" "Nun... Roger Davis. Du weist doch wer er ist oder?" fragte Cho. Hermine nickte. "Ja. Er spielt auch in der Hausmannschaft." "Ja schon aber er ist ein Experte in Pflanzenkunde und Zaubertränke! Er könnte uns vielleicht helfen!" "Wirklich? dann geh und frag ihm. Natürlich ohne ihm viel zu verraten." sagte Hermine. Cho schüttelte den Kopf und lief leicht rosa an. "Warum nicht Cho?" "Weist du Hermine, er wirk mir gegenüber immer so kalt als ob ich ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit stören würde. Wenn ich gehe, wird er uns nicht helfen aber wenn du es machst, wer weis?" "Aber Cho, er spielt mit dir in der Mannschaft. Er wird sicher auf dich hören. Versuch es noch ein mal ja?" "na schön. Du hast ja schliesslich ein Grossteil gelöst." Cho stand auf und verlies die Bibliothek.  
  
"So das war's für Heute und Mr. Roger? Sehr gut gemacht. Sie bekommen weitere 20 Punkte für Ravenclaw!" sagte Snape als die Sechstklässler des Hufflehpuffhause den Zaubertrankunterricht verliessen. Davis Roger war ein stattlicher Junger Mann. Er war bereits 17. Schlank und stark gebaut. Er spielte in der Hausmannschaft als Jäger und war meisten sehr konservativ und ruhig. Mittellange schwarze Haare und immer mit ernster Miene. Er schien immer stark zu denken und war meistens allein. Obwohl viele Mädchen an der Schule für ihm schwärmten, und das wusste er, zeigte er keine hingaben.  
  
Als er den Keller verlies, traf er auf Cho die im Gang auf ihn wartete.  
  
"Hallo Davis!" grüsste Cho etwas schüchtern. "Hallo Cho! Was willst du hier?" fragte er. "Ich...äh... das ist so... weist du... ich.." Roger seufzte. "Vier Satzanfänge aber kein einziger Schluss." sagte er ruhig und ohne jegliche Spur Humor. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" sagte Cho schnell. "Meine Hilfe? Wie kommt das? Letztes mal als ich dir geholfen habe diesen Klatscher während des Trainings auszuweichen, hast du mir brüllend gesagt ich soll dir nie mehr helfen und jetzt sieht das ganze ganz anders aus?" Cho senkte verlegen den Kopf. "Es tut mir ja Leid Davis!" entschuldigte sie sich. Roger seufzte. "Ist ja gut. Also? Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Cho blickte verdutzt zu Roger. "Du hilfst mir wirklich?" "Natürlich. Oder hätte ich dir den sonst gefragt wo ich dir helfen soll?" Er lächelte zum ersten Mal. Zusammen begaben sie sich zum Schlossgelände der Schneebedeckt war und Cho erklärte ihm das sie seine Hilfe bei der Entschlüsselung eines Trankes bräuchten. Am Anfang wirkte Roger etwas skeptisch. Der Grund war, warum sie keinen Lehrer gefragt hatte und so war Cho gezwungen ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Das Cho ihm so etwas anvertraute, machte ihn ganz verlegen. "Na schön. Ich helfe aber sag mir vorher für wem der Trank sein soll. Du weist das er gefährlich ist." Cho erzählte ihm einfach alles. Roger schien darüber nicht all zu erfreut zu sein. "Bist du Wahnsinnig? Sag mal.... bist du dir im klaren was das bedeutet? Schulregelbruch, Diebstahl und vielleicht sogar dein Tod. Warum?" Cho erklärte ihm warum sie bereit war das Risiko einzugehen und Roger konnte nicht anderes als zustimmen. Chos Mut und Entschlossenheit, die er von ihr noch nicht kannte, fesselten ihn. "Na schön!", brummte er, "Aber nur wenn es auch einen Trank gibt der die Wirkung sofort aufhebt. Ich will dich ja nicht verlieren!" als er den Satz beendete, blickte er kurz weg. Cho lief leicht Rosa an. "Würde es dir den etwas ausmachen wenn ich sterben würde?" fragte sie. Roger stotterte kurz aber sammelte sich schnell wieder. "Na ja... Währe ja schade wenn es passieren würde oder?" sagte er und eilte zum Schloss zurück. Dich gefolgt on Cho die rot angelaufen war.  
  
Hermine und Ron lernten Roger zum ersten mal kennen. Zusammen verbrachten sie die nächste Woche erneut in der Bibliothek und brüteten über sämtliche Bücher nach. Roger war in der tat einer grosse Hilfe. Ohne ihn währen sie gar nicht weiter gekommen. Sein verhalten änderte sich auch mit der Zeit. Er wirkte gar nicht so verschlossen und ruhig sondern zeigte auch Sinn für Humor. Am ersten Dezember, hatten sie alle nötige Zutaten für den Trank zusammengefunden und eine kurze Thesi verfasst. Die zutaten zu bekommen war nicht einfach da sie sich in Snapes Büro befanden. Da aber Roger eine gute Beziehung zu Snape hatte, schaffte er es Snape einzureden das er einen Experiment durchführen wolle und er deshalb diese Zutaten brauche. Snape stimmte zu und übergab Roger die gewünschte Zutaten ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Ron, Hermine und vor allem Cho waren stolz auf Roger Gelungenheit einen Antitrank gefunden gehabt zu haben. Er hatte selber gesagt das er den Trank nur erst dann brauen würde wenn es einen Antitrank gebe.  
  
Am einen Nachmittag, tauchten Laius, Crabbe und Goyle in der Bibliothek auf. Ron, Hermine, Cho und Roger hatten ihre Entwürfe aufeinandergestapelt und mit einer Partie Zauberschach für Doppel angefangen. Hermine und Ron bildeten ein Team und Cho und Roger ein anderer. Kaum hatten sie hatten sie angefangen als sie Laius spöttelnde Stimme hörten.  
  
"Zauberschach! Wie langweilig." sagte er. Die vier blickten zu ihm hinauf. "Laius! Würdest du bitte woanders hingehen? Wir möchten jetzt nicht unterbrochen werden." bat Cho. "Klappe! Ich gehe wann immer ich will." sagte er mit unanständiger Stimme während Crabbe und Goyle mit ihren Muskeln spielten. Roger stand auf. Er war ein klein bisschen kleiner als Laius. "Verschwinde Laius!" sagte er drohend. Auch Ron war aufgestanden. "Warum sollte ich?" fragte Laius provozierend. Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich neben Laius. "Sind das deine neue Bodygards?" fragte Roger ruhig und warf Crabbe und Goyle einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Und wenn ja?"  
  
Roger antwortete nicht. Er konnte ja auch nichts sagen. Laius machte eine Handbewegung und Crabbe und Goyle setzten sich am Tische neben Hermine und Cho. "Laius! Das ist unser Tisch!" sagte Roger ruhig. "Nicht mehr!" antwortete Laius. "Wir sollten besser gehen Davis!" schlug Hermine vor und nahm die Papierblätter. Roger blickte zu Cho. Auch sie schien Hermines Meinung zu sein. Schlussendlich nickte er zustimmend. Er drehte Laius den Rücken und steckte seinen Zauberstab in der Scheide die er am Tisch gelegt hatte. Währenddessen begannen Crabbe und Goyle die Schachfiguren absichtlich auf Roger Gesicht zu werfen um ihn zu ärgern. Sie benahmen sich wie infantile Kinder. Roger aber blieb ganz ruhig. Hermine und Cho aber störte es gewaltig Cho packte Crabbes Handgelenk um ihn Anhalt zu gebieten. Crabbe fasste es aber als Aggression und verdrehte ihr Handgelenk so das Cho einen Schmerzensschrei ausstiess.  
  
Roger, erzürnt, sprang blitzschnell auf uns verpasste Crabbe eine Faust ins Gesicht. Es schlug ihm rücklings mit dem Stuhl zu Boden. Goyle, der stärkste, war aufgesprungen und hatte sich auf Roger geworfen. "Raus mit euch!" rief Roger den anderen zu. Auch Laius sprang auf Roger. Laius verpasste Roger einen Fusstritt am Rücken. Cho, die es gesehen hatte, rannte auf Laius zu und verpasste ihn einen tritt ins Schienbein. Seltsamerweise trat keine Wirkung und Laius verpasste Cho Seitlich ein Schlag ins Gesicht der sie halb Bewusstlos zu Boden warf. Auch Hermine wollte sich auf Laius werfen aber Ron packte sie und riss sie zurück. "Blei hier!" befahl er und sprang Roger zu Hilfe der übel verprügelt wurde.  
  
Doch im selben Augenblick. "AUFHÖREN!!" Der Kampf stoppte und alle blickte zu Malfoy. Laius stand auf. "Malfoy! Schön dich zu sehen." "Ich nicht`" sagte er grimmig und zugleich erzürnt. "60 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." sagte er. Laius, Crabbe und Goyle erbleichten. "WAS? Du ziehst Slytherin 60 Punkte ab? Wie kannst du es wagen? Du.... ein Slytherin?" sagte Laius aufgebracht. "Ein Slytherin zu sein bedeutet nicht, Sinnlos eine Prügelei anzufangen. Die anderen Vertraunagschüler dürfen anderen Häusern keine Punkte anziehen aber ich kann es. Und noch etwas Laius. Du hast mir Parkinson weggenommen. Dafür noch 30 Persönliche Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Ich werde mit Dumbledore und Snape reden und jetzt verschwindet. Alle drei oder ich ziehe Slytherin weitere Punkte ab."  
  
Lius stellte sich vor Malfoy und blickte in tief in die Augen. Malfoy war einklein bisschen kleiner als Laius. "Malfoy! Du Bastard! Auf welche Seite stehst du?" "Etwas mehr respekt Laius! Verschwinde oder du bekommst ärger und noch etwas.... wage es nicht noch einmal Hermine und oder ihre Freunde zu belästigen denn sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun." Sagte Malfoy der seine Würde fest in der Hand hielt. Hermine und Ron waren zu verdutzt. War das wirklich Malfoy? Laius, Crabbe und Goyle verliessen fluchend die Bibliothek. Malfoy blickte zu Hermine. Sie erwiderte den Blick. "Danke Malfoy!" sagte sie. Malfoy nickte. "Als Vertrauensschüler habe ich Pflichten Hermine." Malfoy wollte gehen als Hermine in etwas hinterher rief. "Malfoy! Warum bist du plötzlich so?" Malfoy drehte sich um. Er wusste was Hermine meinte. "Das ganze hier verdanke ich nur Potter!" antwortete er und verlies die Bibliothek. Hermine war zu verwirrt um zu verstehen was Malfoy damit meinte. Roger hatte sich aufgerempelt. Er hatte mehrere Blessuren. Er kroch zu Cho und tätschelte sie an der Wange. "Cho?" fragte er. Sie schlug die Augenlider auf und lächelte. Er lächelte zurück und half ihr hoch. "Dieser Laius ist ein Monster. Hat nicht die geringste Moral. Schlägt eine Frau!" fluchte Ron. Hermine überkam ein schlechtes Gefühl. Sie hatte es halb und halb mit Laius getrieben. "Igitt!" dachte sie.  
  
Der Weihnachtsball näherte sich und viele hatten sich entschlossen in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Schüchtern hatte Cho Roger gefragt ob er vielleicht Lust habe mit ihr zu gehen. Er nickte freundlich. Hermine interessierte es nicht. Der Gedanke am Ball brachte ihr unangenehme Erinnerungen zurück. Der Trank hatten sie im Mädchenklo im dritten Stock wo die maulende Myrte hauste, gebraut. Es dauerte aber noch drei Tage bis es fertig war. Am zehnten Dezember war es soweit. Hermine und Ron schlichen sich mit dem Tarnumhang den sie vergrössert hatten damit Cho und Roger Platzt haben würden, aus ihren Turm. Sie holten dann Roger und Cho ab und begaben sich gemeinsam ins Mädchenklo. "Warum hast du die Karte des Rumtreibers dabei Ron?" fragte Hermine. "Ich dachte wir würden sie vielleicht brauchen!" antwortete er. Es war dunkel und Ron beleuchtete den Raum mit dem Lumuszauber. Hermine fühlte zwei Tassen auf. Einer mit dem Erinnerungszauber und der anderen mit dem Antitrank. Es herrschte eine kalte, angespannte Stimmung. Auch Cho und besonders Roger schienen nervös. Ron schloss die Tür und belegte den Raum mit einem Sillentiumzauber. Alle Geräusche konnten von nun an den Raum nicht verlassen.  
  
Hermine reichte Cho den Trank. Es war eine sehr massive braune Flüssigkeit aus der es Dampfte. Sie schluckte. "Noch kannst du zurücktreten!" sagte Roger besorgt. Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Sobald ich mich erinnert habe wer es war, kannst du mir den Antitrank geben." Er nickte und hielt den Trank bereit. Es herrschte Stille.  
  
Cho legte die Tasse an ihre Lippen und wartete kurz. Dann völlig unerwartet trank sie den Becher aus. Der dickflüssige Trank quoll durch ihre Speiseröhre und fühlte ihr leeren Magen auf. Es war ekelerregend und Cho, nachdem sie fertig getrunken hatte, blickte sich verwirrt um. "Bis die Wirkung eintritt.... dauert es lange?" fragte sie nervös. Keiner wusste es. Eine Minute, zwei, fünf. Nichts geschah. "Ob wir etwas falsch gemacht haben?" fragte Ron als Cho plötzlich die Tasse fahlen lies, die sofort in mehrere Stücke zersprang, und beide Händen an ihren Bauch presste. Sie stiess einen schmerzhaften Stöhnen aus. Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und viel auf die Knie. Sie presste ihre Stirn am Boden und gab unkontrollierte Laute vor sich. Ihr Magen brannte wie Feuer. Sie kippte zur Seite. Ihre Knien hatte sie gegen ihrer Stirn gepresst. Zusammengekauert blieb sie liegen.  
  
Ron stand einfach nur da. Hermine blickte nervös zu Roger der bleich geworden war und sich neben Cho geworfen hatte. "Cho? Sag etwas!" sagte er äusserst besorgt. Chos Gesicht schwitzte unnormal . Ihr Rückenteil war Schweissdurchnässt. Ihr Gesicht sah bläulich aus. Und dann begann sie langsam ein paar Worte zusammen zu fassen. "Vor... drei Monaten...... Schüler.... stark.... verwandelt.... Schüler... Schüler....."  
  
"Wer? welcher Schüler?" drängelte Roger. Er wollte das Cho sich schnell erinnerte.  
  
Cho streckte sich gerade. Ihr Rücken verkrampfte sich und dann krümmte sie sich wieder. Sie presste beide Händen gegen ihre Schläfen und begann sich umher zu wälzen.  
  
"Das reicht! Ich gebe ihr den Trank!" sagte Roger und packte Cho an der Schulter.  
  
"Nein nicht.... ich... ich hab's gleich." stöhnte Cho. Sie lag Seitlich. Mit dem Rücken zu Roger. "Es war.... ich.. ich... hab's.. es wa......ahh." Cho verstummte. "Verdammt!" Roger packte sie und drehte sie um. Drückte ihr Mund auf und flösste ihr den Antitrank ein. Er zwang sie zu Schlucken und sofort trat Heilung auf. Erschöpft, lies Cho ihr Kopf nach rechts fallen. Roger hob sie zu sich und legte ihr Kopf an seiner Brust. Er spürte wie sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. Einpaar Minuten des Schweigens vergingen bevor irgend etwas passierte.  
  
Cho klappte die Augen auf. Ihr Gesicht und den ganzen Körper war verschwitzt. Ihre Kleidung schweissdurchtränkt. Sofort sprang Ron auf und fühlte ein Glas mit Wasser. Roger nahm es Ron ab und legte es vor Chos Mund. Sie nippte zuerst daran und trank es dann in gierigen Schlücken leer. Sie atmete einmal scharf ein und aus und schloss die Augen. "Alles in Ordnung Cho?" fragte Roger. Sie nickte schwach. Hermine und Ron knieten neben ihr. "Ich... ich weis wer es war!" flüsterte sie leise. "Wer?" fragte Hermine gespannt. Cho schluckte noch einmal und flüsterte. "Laius!" Alle blickten sich an. Also war es Laius.  
  
"Wir müssen es Prof. Dumbledore melden!" sagte Ron. Roger half Cho auf den Beinen. Sie und dielt sich an Roger fest der ihr Arm über seinen Hals gelegt hatte. "Wir sollten erst einmal verschwinden. Ron, zieh dir den Tarnumhang und wirf einen Blick nach draussen." Ron nickte. Er warf sich den Tarnumhang um sich und verlies die Toilette. Roger setzte sich am Boden und Cho neben ihn. Sie lehnte ihr Kopf auf Rogers Schulter und schloss die Augen. Hermine stand. Sie lief umher. Der Gedanke das Laius dafür verantwortlich war, lies ihr Zorn grösser werden.  
  
"Cho?" flüsterte Roger. "Hm?" machte Cho. Ihre Augen blieben geschlossen. "Das war sehr tapfer was du da getan hast. Aber tu mir den gefallen und mach das ja nicht wieder!" sagte Roger und Chos Mund verwandelte sich zu einen Lächeln. "Das werde ich!" flüsterte sie.  
  
Die Zeit verging und Hermine wurde unruhig. Wo war Ron? Warum brauchte er so lange? Plötzlich hörten sie Schritte und Hermine, die dachte es währe Ron, lief mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür um nach draussen zu Blicken als sie plötzlich etwas hartes in ihr Gesicht schlug und sie nach hinten schleuderte. Sie schlug auf am Boden auf und fasste mit der rechten Hand ihre Wange die rot wurde und schmerzte. Vor ihr stand Laius. Hermine wusste nicht warum. Was machte Lius hier? Woher wusste er das sie hier waren? Hatte er Ron getroffen? Ihn getötet? Roger löste sich von Cho und ging auf Hermine zu. Laius schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihnen. Mondlicht beleuchtete den Raum. Roger half Hermine hoch und zuckten ihre Zauberstäbe.  
  
"Guten Abend!" grüsste Laius.  
  
"Bastard!" sagte Roger. "Wir wissen wer du bist!" fügte Hermine mit zornerfüllte Stimme hinzu. "Wirklich? Also... wer bin ich?" fragte Laius. "Ein Spion! Ein Spion Voldemort. Du trägst Schuld an Harrys Tod. Du wirst dafür büssen." Sagte Roger. Laius fing zu lachen an. Roger und Hermine tauschten verwirrte Blicke untereinander. "Ja. Ich trage die Schuld an Harrys Tod. Mensch Harry Potter, der Betzwinger Voldemorts. Tja, es hätte so kommen können, ist es aber nicht."  
  
"Du wirst dafür Büssen Laius!" sagte Hermine und zielte auf Laius.  
  
"Nein Schlammblut! Ihr werdet mich nicht besiegen können."  
  
Hermines und Rogers Augen weiteten sich auf. Was Laius von sich ausgab, hätten sie niemals gerechnet. Sie würden nicht gewinnen können denn sie wussten nicht wie sie es sollten. Auch nicht Hermine. Gegen so etwas, konnte man nicht gewinnen.  
  
Aber es würde ihnen keine andere Wahl bleiben. Ausser zu kämpfen. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6 Der Kampf mit dem Dämon und die feste Freundschaft der vier  
  
Hermine und Roger traten mehrere Schritte zurück. Sie wollten sich so weit wie möglich entfernen. Die Furcht gegenüber diese abscheuliche Kreatur wuchs ihn ihnen. Roger packte Cho und hob sie. Hermines Augen ruhten weiterhin auf Laius. Es war einfach nicht möglich. Wie konnte er einer von diesen Wessen sein? Das war absolut unmöglich. Mit gezuckten Zauberstab warteten sie. Warteten auf ein Wunder. Laius verwandelte sich weiter. Es war wie der Vielsaft - Trank. Am Ende seiner Transformation, musste Hermine laut aufschreien. Laius hatte sich in etwas verwandelt was einfach unmöglich war. Die Grösse eines Trolls. Statt Arme, schwarze lange Tentakel. Die Beine von Zyklopen und der Kopf eines zerfleischten Bären. Sein ganzer grüner, schleimiger Oberkörper hatte scheussliche schwarze Warzen und ein entsetzlicher Gestakt ging von dieser monströser Kreatur aus. Laius oder was auch immer er jetzt zu sein schien, sabberte heftig. Eine seltsame Aura ging von dieser Bestie aus die die Luft des Raumes irgendwie vergiftete.  
  
"Was jetzt?" fragte Hermine und blickte zu Roger der Cho fest in den Armen hielt. Sein Gesicht war ernst und zeigte keine Art von Gefühlen. Hermine wusste das er stark am denken war. Hermine wandte den Blick ab und schaute wieder zu Laius. Dieser blickte zu ihnen und spielten mit seinen Kiffer. Roger blickte jetzt zu Hermine. "Hier! Halt Cho und sobald sich die Möglichkeit zeigt, rennt ihr beide nach draussen." Sagte er. "Du... du willst es mit ihm aufnehmen?" fragte Hermine geschockt. "Siehst du eine andere Möglichkeit? Zurück!!!!" Roger sprang einen Schritt nach vorn und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Laius. "Enervate tus!" schrie er und ein dünner, gelber Strahl schoss und traf Laius am Kopf. Laius fing zu lachen oder besser zu dröhnen an. Ob so ein Monster lachen konnte? Anscheinend hatte der Lähmzauber nicht gewirkt. Roger rannte nach links. Dort würde er genug Platz haben und wenn ihn Laius folgen würde, hätten Hermine und Cho genug Platz haben um zur Tür zu gelangen. Laius blickte zu Roger und ging auf ihn zu. Anscheinend hatte sich die Denkweise Laius verändert. Er holte mit einer Tentakel aus und Roger schaffte es gerade sich zu ducken und der Tentakel auszuweichen die eine Toilettekabine in hundert Stücken zersplitterte. Erschrocken blickte Roger schnell auf Laius und sah das dieser mit der anderen Tentakel ausholte um ihn Senkrecht Todzupeitschen. Noch während die Tentakel auf Roger zuschoss, rollte sich Roger elegant zur Seite, und die Tentakel schlug mit voller Wucht zu Boden was einen gewaltigen Knalllärm verursachte. Die Tentakel zerstörte den Boden und Steinsplitter schossen in alle Richtungen.  
  
Hermine und Cho rannte hinaus während Roger aufstand, sich um die eigene Achse drehte und einen Stuptor auf Laius schoss. Der Stuptor traf Laius am Kopf und er taumelte rückwärts. Das war genau das was Roger jetzt brauchte. "Cuerdas di assero!" rief er und ein paar Metallseile schossen aus seinen Zauberstab und schnürten sich um Laius Fußknöcheln. Sofort verlor er das Gleichgewicht und mit einem grollenden Schrei der den ganzen Raum erzittern lies, stürzte er mit dem Rücken zu Boden und schlug mit der Tentakel wild um sich und zerstörte weitere Toilettenkabinen. Roger blickte ein letztes Mal auf Laius bevor er hinausrannte. Hinter sich hörte er Laius animalisch laut grollen. Im Gang traf er auf Cho und Hermine. "Schnell weg!" rief er und packte Hermine und Cho an der Schulter und riss sie mit. Sie waren kaum einpaar Meter weggerannt als Hermine nach hinten blickte und Laius, rennend, auf sie zukommen sah. "Er kommt!" schrie Hermine in Panik. Roger blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten. Laius näherte sich schnell. Die Metallseile hatten nichts bewirkt aber was anderes hatte er nicht erwartet. Im Gang war es dunkel und nur der Lumuszauber von Hermine verschaffte ihnen genügend Sehschärfe um nicht gegen eine Wand zu rennen. Hermine schrie um Hilfe in der Hoffnung das ein Lehrer an der Schule sie hören würde.  
  
Cho hatte mühe mitzuhalten und deshalb hielt Roger an und richtete seinen Zauberstab erneut auf Laius. "Rennt weiter! Freezing!" schrie er und zielte auf Laius rechten Bein. Mehrere kalte, blauweiße Strahlen schossen Richtung Laius Bein der sofort Erfriertee.  
  
Laius stolperte und stürzte vorneweg zu Boden. Er fiel nicht mehr als fünf Schritt von Roger entfernt zu Boden als er mit einer Tentakel Roger Brust rammte. Roger blieb die Luft weg und schleuderte es mehrere Meter nach hinten. Sein Zauberstab entglitt ihm von der Hand. Als er am Boden knallte, blieb er liegen. Hermine und Cho hatten Rogers Sturz gehört und sich umgedreht. "Davis!" schrie Cho und wollte zurück rennen als Hermine sie am Handgelenk festhielt und ihr sagte. "Warte hier Cho!" und so rannte Hermine Roger zu Hilfe während Cho, zögernd weiterrannte.  
  
Mit gezogenem Zauberstab, rannte Hermine und kniete neben Roger. "Davis?" sagte Hermine. Roger öffnete die Augen. "Verdammt! Lauf weg Hermine!" hustete er. "Spinnst du?" sagte Hermine aufgebracht. Wie konnte Roger so etwas sagen? Merkte er denn nicht wie ernst die Situation war? "Ich lasse dich doch nicht hier allein!" fauchte Hermine. "Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Augenblick für Streiterei!" sagte Roger. Hermine half ihm hoch und als sie weiter rennen wollten, spürte Hermine wie sich etwas um ihren Wadenbein umschlang und sie zu Boden zerrte. Erschrocken blickte sie zu Laius. Seine Tentakel hatte sich um Hermine Wadenbein umschlungen und zerrte sie zu ihm. "Roger!" rief Hermine und Roger reagierte sofort. Er packte Hermines Händen und versuchte sie zurückzuhalten aber als die andere Tentakel gegen Rogers Kopf schlug, fiel er zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. "Roger!" rief Hermine. Bewusst, rollte sie sich seitlich zur Wand und hielt sich an einer Säule fest. Sie spürte wie Laius sie zu sich zu ziehen versuchte. Dennoch hielt sich Hermine so gut wie sie nur konnte fest. Dann spürte sie wie die andere Tentakel sich um ihren Bein nach oben zum Bauch und Brustkorb umschling und sich fest zusammen zog.  
  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl zertrümmert zu werden und lies los. Laius zog sie zu sich heran. Hermine bekam auch keine Luft mehr und es begann ihr langsam Schwarz zu werden. Dann plötzlich hörte sie Laius wild aufbrüllen. Die Tentakeln lockerten sich und sie schnappte nach Luft. Dann griffen zwei unsichtbare Händen nach ihr und zogen sie von Laius weg. Dort wo Laius stand, hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme.  
  
"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sie nicht anfassen sollst?"  
  
Eindeutig Malfoy Stimme, erkannte sie. Malfoy hielt in der Hand eine Klinge mit der er Laius Tentakel abgehakt hatte. Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte in die leere. Was zog sie fort? Sie spürte das es Händen waren. "Wer ist da?" fragte sie. "Ron! Ich bin's Hermine." antwortete Ron unter den Tarnumhang. Nachdem Ron Hermine weit genug gezogen hatte, nahm er den Tarnumhang ab. Hermine rempelte sich hoch. "Ron! Da bist du ja endlich!" brachte sie hervor. Sie drehte sich um und sah Malfoy. Malfoy hatte es schwer. Laius hatte sich aufgerichtet und versuchte Malfoy nieder zu trampeln. Malfoy wich jedoch geschickt aus und fügte Laius mit seiner Klinge, tiefe Wunden zu. Schwarzes Blut strömten aus der Wunden. Dennoch. Früh genug musste er feststellen das es hoffnungslos war weiter zu kämpfen und beschloss sich zurück zu ziehen. Er rannte zu Ron und Hermine die Roger hoch genommen hatten und sagte ihnen sie sollen sich beeilen. Hermine hatte natürlich keine Zeit Malfoy zu fragen wie er hierher gekommen war. Gemeinsam, Malfoy zu hinterst, rannte sie die Gänge Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Bis dahin aber war es noch ein weiter Weg. Hogwarts war schließlich gigantisch und man konnte sich leicht verirren. Selbst wenn man Jahrelang hier gelebt hatte. Sie rannten weiter und hörten hinter ihnen das Grollen Laius. "Was ist da?" fragte Hermine Malfoy während sie rannten. "Ein Dämon!" antwortete Malfoy knapp. "Ein Dämon? Ich dachte die gibt es nicht!" meinte Hermine. "Das ist richtig Granger. Ich dachte aber das du das Buch der Dämologie schon gelesen hast. Dort steht es nämlich das Dämonen nur beschoren werden können und so viel wir wissen, gibt es im Moment nur einer des das könnte." Sagte Malfoy und grinste Hermine an.  
  
Hinter ihnen hörten sie jetzt die schwere Strampelschritte Laius die zunehmend lauter wurden. "Dämonen kann man mit der Magie nicht bekämpfen. Nur Metall tötet sie. Es sind niederhöllische Wessen. Alle diese Dämonen besitzen aber eine Schwachstelle. Manchmal ist es das Herz. Kopf, Kehle usw. Landet man einen guten Treffer, ist der Kampf vorbei. Natürlich muss man erst wissen um was es sich für einen Dämon handelt. " erklärte Malfoy. Plötzlich hörten sie die lauten Schritten von Laius nicht mehr. Es war Todstill. Bis zum Dumbledores Büro waren es noch gut fünf Minuten. "Was soll das? Warum ist es plötzlich so still?" fragte Cho nervös. Malfoy gab den Befehl zum anhalten. "Lichter löschen!" befahl er und Hermine und Cho löschten den Lumuszauber der ihnen Licht verschaffte. Roger erwachte und Cho half ihm aufrecht zu bleiben. Er hatte eine Schnittwunde an der Stirn die aber nicht blutete. Seltsam.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Hermine in Flüsterton. "Er hat die Richtung geändert." bestätigte Malfoy. "Versucht uns daran zu hindern Dumbledores Büro zu erreichen. Er weis es." "Warum erscheint eigentlich nicht Dumbledore. Er muss doch wissen was ihm Schloss vor sich geht. Und ich meine, ein Dämon wird er wohl sicher nicht übersehen." Sagte Ron der die Angst sehr hoch gestiegen war. "Ich weis nicht warum Dumbledore nicht erscheint!" antwortete Malfoy ruhig. Woher hatte er diese Ruhe?, fragte sich Hermine. "Hier lang!" er zeigte den Gang nach recht an und die anderen folgten ihn. "Malfoy als Führer. Das ist wohl in der Tat etwas ganz neues!" dachte Hermine. Sie liefen im Dunkel ohne etwas sehen zu können. "Seid ihr alle bewaffnet?" fragte Malfoy. Hermine und Roger sagten nein. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe bedauerlicherweise am Flur des zweiten Stockes vergessen und sogar den Tarnumhang. Ron und Cho aber waren es. Sie tasteten sich der Wand entlang als sie plötzlich schwere Schritte hörten. Von wo konnten sie nicht feststellen. Sie blieben stehen und atmeten nicht. Sie pressten sich gegen die Wand. Zum Glück befanden sich gerade an einer Kreuzung. Sie hörten die Schritte lauter werden und plötzlich erkannten sie die schattierte Gestallt einer gigantische Kreatur. Laius! Er stoppte und blickte sich um. Malfoy verstärkte seinen Griff am Knauf der Klinge. Ron zitterte während Hermine sich so flach wie möglich gegen die Wand drückte. Roger schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und Cho, schweißdurchtränkt und immer noch etwas schwindelig, versuchte sich zu sammeln.  
  
Keiner atmete, rührte oder machte irgend etwas. Nur die Schritte dieser Kreatur waren zu hören und sie waren nah. Sehr nahe. Laius blickte sich um und lief dann den Flur wo sich die fünf befanden, entlang. Der Boden erzitterte leicht und dann blieb er neben ihnen stehen. Der fürchterliche Gestank dieses Biest stieg allen in die Nase. Sie hörten seinen knurren und sein lauter Atem wie das eines räudigen Hundes. Langsam lief er weiter. Er lief an ihnen vorbei. "Weiter!" sagte Malfoy nachdem sich die Kreatur entfernt hatte. Mitten in der Kreuzung blieben sie stehen. "Und jetzt? Welche Richtung?" fragte Ron. Malfoy blickte sich um. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. "Nun....." wollte Malfoy sagen als ein Ohrenbetäubenden Grollen nur wenige Meter neben ihnen erschallte. Hermine, Cho und Ron schrieen auf. Erschrocken blickte Malfoy und erkannte eine andere Kreatur. "Ein Gulifon!" rief er. "Er ist ein Gulifon. Laius ist ein Gulifon. Er kann sich vermehren. WEG! Folgt mir!" rief er aber da war es schon zu spät. Von der Angst ergriffen, rannten alle in verschiedene Richtungen. Ron und Hermine nach Westen. Cho nach Süden von wo sie gekommen waren. Leider die Dümmste Wahl von allen. Roger und Malfoy blieben zusammen in der Lichtung stehen. "Ein Gulifon also." sagte Malfoy und dachte blitzschnell was er über diese Art von Dämon wusste, nach. Der Gulifon, also nicht mehr Laius denn er war ja ein Dämon, rannte auf Malfoy und Roger zu. "Roger! Mach Licht! So hell du nur kannst!" befahl Malfoy. "Und wie?" antwortete Roger. Er hatte je keinen Zauberstab. "Na schön. Lehn dich an der Wand und überlass ihn mir!" sagte Malfoy. Er hob seine Linke Hand und ballte sie zu einer Faust. Mit der anderen hielt er das Schwert. "Na komm schon. Dir zeig ich's." sagte Malfoy mit kampfeslustige Stimme. Hermine und Ron rannte wie sie noch nie gerannte waren. Sie wagten es nicht zurück zu schauen. "Hermine." Rief Ron Hermine zu. "Nicht jetzt Ron!" antwortete Hermine. "HERMINE!" rief er noch einmal. "Was?" fragte Hermine genervt. "Wir sind allein." Sagte Ron und Hermine blickte schnell zurück. Tatsächlich. Sie waren allein. "Oje. Was jetzt?" sagte Hermine als sie angehalten hatten da sie niemand verfolgte. "Weiterrennen oder zurück?" fragte Ron der sich mit beiden Händen an seine Knien stützte und keuchte. Die Wahl war nicht leicht. Sie konnten die anderen nicht in Stich lasse aber sie fürchteten sich auch. Dann aber. "Zurück Ron!" sagte Hermine und rannte zurück, dicht gefolgt von Ron.  
  
Cho rannte den ganzen Weg zurück. Sie nahm gar nicht war das sie alleine war und das sie sich direkt in den Armen des anderen Gulifons stürzte. Sie rannte einfach weiter. Ohne zu wissen wohin. Sie war müde und ihre Kleider waren schwer. Sie hörte nur ihre rennende Schritte und plötzlich knallte sie gegen etwas. War sie gegen eine Wand gerannt? Sie fiel zu Boden und spürte wie sich etwas um ihren Bauch umschlang und fest drückte. "Oh nein!" dachte sie. Es hob sie in die Luft. Der Gestank erkannte sie wieder. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien als eine weitere Tentakel sich um ihren Hals umschlug und fest drückte. Sie begann zu röcheln . Würde sie so sterben?  
  
Malfoy schriee. "Lumus Sulam!" Seine Faust erhellte wie eine Glühbirne und die ganze Kreuzung erhellte in Sonnenlicht. "Malfoy! Wie machst du das?" rief Roger der sich die Händen vor den Augen gelegt hatte um nicht zu erblinden. Das Biest schrie auf. Anscheinend war er genau so wie Roger auf helles Licht empfindlich, vielleicht sogar mehr. Malfoy rannte auf das Biest zu und sprang hoch. In der Luft schwang er sein Schwert und schnitt eine tiefe grosse Wunde an der Kehle des Monsters. Am Boden landend, sprang er zur Seite. Das Biest begann Blut zu spucken und fiel dann leblos nach vorn zu Boden. Malfoy trat dann schnell neben ihn und bohrte seine Klinge in den Schädel des Ungeheuers. Die Bestie rührte sich nicht mehr. Es lag tot vor Malfoys Füssen. Seine Faust strahlte immer noch dieses starke Licht. Malfoy wandte den Blick zu Roger der ihn volle Bewunderung ansah. "Wie?" fragte Roger. "Gulifons sind nicht stark Roger. Intelligent aber schwach. Mann braucht nur ihre Schwachstellen zu kennen." Sagte Malfoy gelassen. "Und woher weist du all das?" fragte Roger. "Oh.. Roger! Später!" Im selben Augenblick kamen Hermine und Ron angerannt. "Malfoy, Davis." Kamm es aus ihren Mündern. "Keine Zeit jetzt! Wartet hier!" sagte Malfoy und rannte in die gleiche Richtung wie Cho. "Macho!" rief Ron. "Angeber. Allein schaffst du es nicht!" "Ich denke schon!" sagte Roger. In der Kreuzung war es wieder dunkel. Ron benutzte den Lumuszauber der die Kreuzung bläulich erhellte und erstarte als er das Biest tot am Boden sah. "War....?" "Das hat Malfoy getan!" unterbrach Roger Ron. Hermine und Ron klappten die Münder abwärts. "Wir müssen zu Cho!" sagte Roger. Hermine und Ron stimmten zu und rannten Malfoy hinterher.  
  
Cho befand sich in einer Miesliege Lage. Der Druck an ihren Bauch und Hals hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Luft bekam sie nicht mehr. In Panik versuchte sie sich loszureißen aber sie schaffte es nicht. Erschöpft gab sie auf und neigte ihr Kopf zur Seite. Ihr Körper verspannte sich noch als sie nach Luft atmen wollte. Sie brauchte die Luft und zwar jetzt aber es ging nicht. Dunkelheit überkam ihr und sie schloss die Augen während sie das Gefühl bekam in einer dunklen Leere zu fallen.  
  
Malfoy rannte den Gang entlang. Seine Faust strahlte immer noch dieses starke Licht und kam wenig später dann an. Er blickte zu Cho. Sie rührte sich nicht unter der Umschlingung des Biestes. Malfoy rannte weiter und formte seine Hand zu einer harten, scharfen Kante. "Stuptorslayercusch!" murmelte er rennend als sich ein schwarzes, Licht an seiner Handkante zu schimmern anfing. Das Biest erblickte zu Malfoy. "Stuptorslayercusch!!" schriee Malfoy und eine schwarze Schattenklinge schoss auf die Tentakel der Bestie zu und zerteilten sie. Cho fiel zwei Meter in die tiefe. Das Biest schriee auf aber nur sehr kurz denn Malfoy war bereit bei ihm ankommen und hatte seine Klinge mit beiden Händen in seinen Hals hinein gerammt. Keuchen fiel das Biest rücklings zu Boden und starb. Hermine, Ron und Roger kamen gerade an und warfen sich neben Cho. Roger löste die Tentakel um Chos Körper und Hermine legte ihre Finger an Chos Pulsadern. "Sie atmet nicht mehr!" sagte sie. "Ein Heilzauber!" sagte Roger erschrocken. "Das wird nicht helfen. Weis einer von euch wie man Remanimation zu Mund macht?" Die anderen blickte sich fragend an und Hermine erkannte das sie nicht verstanden hatten was sie meinte. "Holt Hilfe!" sagte sie und drückte Chos Nasse mit der rechten Hand fest, öffnete Chos Mund und presste den ihren um ihr Luft einzuhauchen. "Was macht sie da?" fragte Ron schockiert. "Narr eines Weasleys! Sie versucht Chos Leben zu retten! Komm mit Roger!" sagte Malfoy und rannte weg um Hilfe zu hohlen. Roger folgte ihn.  
  
Immer wieder blies Hermine um Chos Lugen mit Luft zu füllen und ihr Herz wieder im Gange zu setzten. Dann presste sie Beiden Händen an Chos Brust und pumpte mehrmals. Dann fing das ganze von neuen an. Ron stand nur da und beobachtete Hermine. Er wusste nicht was machen. Währenddessen, hatten Malfoy und Roger Dumbledores Eingang erreicht. Einen steinernen Wasserspeier in der Mitte eines verlassenen Korridors. "Kirschtorte!" sagte Malfoy. Vertrauensschüler kannten das Passwort da sie regelmäßig mit den Direktor über Pläne und Beschwerden diskutieren mussten. Der Speier rollte sich auf und sie rannten die Treppen hoch und stürmten in Dumbledores Büro. "Prof. Dumbledore, schnell!..... Wir...!" sagten Malfoy und Roger gemeinsam als sie erkannten das Dumbledore nicht da war. "Wo ist er?" Hier ist er nicht. Auch nicht in seinen Schlafzimmer.!" Sagte Roger.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!" stieß Malfoy hervor und sie rannten Richtung Krankenflügel der sich ebenfalls im Zweiteenstock im Westflügel befand. Etwas weit entfernt aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl.  
  
Hermine versuchte verzweifelt Cho wieder zu erwecken. "Komm schon. Wach auf. Wach auf Cho." Bettelte sie und dann plötzlich erwachte Cho. Drehte sich Seitlich und begann zu husten. Hermine lächelte vor Freude. Sie hatte es geschafft. Ron klopfte ihr auf der Schulter. "Bravo Hermine!" sagte er. Sie faste Chos Arm und wartete.  
  
Malfoy und Roger rannten. Kurz bevor sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, dank des hellen Lichtes von Malfoys Hand, kamen Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey entgegen. War es Zufall? "Prof. Schnell. Es sind einpaar Dinge geschehen. In der....." "Schon gut Mr. Roger!" sagte Dumbledore ruhig und hob die Hand. "Bringen sie uns schnell dorthin." Roger nickte und zusammen rannten sie zurück.  
  
Hermine hatte Cho gegen die Wand gelehnt. Sie blickte zur der toten Bestie. Warum gab es zwei von ihnen? Sie wusste ja nicht das sie sich vermehren konnten. Dann hörten sie Schritte und erleichtert stellte sie fest das es sich um Dumbledore, Pomfrey und seine zwei andere Kumpanen handelte. Bevor irgend jemand etwas sagte kniete Pomfrey und untersuchte Cho. Anscheinend wusste sie bereits was geschehen war. Als sie fertig war sagte Dumbledore. "Alle in den Krankenflügel!" Er zauberte noch eine Trage wo Roger und Malfoy Cho hinlegten und kehrten zusammen in den Krankenflügel. Die tote Kreaturen ließen sie dort liegen. Im Krankenflügel dann, zwang sie Madame Pomfrey sich erst einmal hinzulegen. Grosse Kerzen erhellten über ihnen den Krankenflügel mit einen schwachen, rötliches, angenehmes Licht. Nebeneinander, je auf einen Bett, (Hermine, Cho, Ron, Roger und Malfoy,) , gab ihnen Madame Pomfrey die beste Schokolade die sie hatte und untersuchte zuerst Cho Chang die dem Tode am Nähesten stand, anschließend Rogers Kopfwunde und dann der Rest der Bande. Keiner sagte etwas und Dumbledore wartete mit einen amüsanten Lächeln bis Pomfrey beendet hatte was sie wollte. Alle fünf mussten sich noch umziehen. Kleideten sich in weiße leichte Hosen und T-Shirt. Sie fühlten sich erleichtert endlich in Sicherheit zu sein. Dann stand Pomfrey auf und lies Dumbledore anfangen. "Bevor ihr etwas sagt, werde ich etwas sagen. Anschließend könnt ihr erzählen war ihr zu erzählen habt." Sie nickten. Cho lag flach auf dem Bett. Hermine, Roger und Ron ihm Schneidersitz und Malfoy liegend mit den Händen am Hinterkopf.  
  
Dumbledore fing an. "Also. Es ist nicht zu übersehen das ihr nicht nur duzende von Regeln gebrochen habt, sonder auch meinen Befehl, den Trank zu brauen was Miss Chang beinahe das leben gekostet hätte."  
  
Roger und die anderen senkten den Blick. Nur Malfoy nicht. Damit hatte er nichts zu tun.  
  
"Wenn es Gründe dafür gibt, dann würde ich sie jetzt gerne hören." Beendete Dumbledore und blickte in die Runde. Er war nicht sauer. Nein, er sah das Ganze einfach mit anderen Augen an. Ganz einfach.  
  
Sie begannen alles Dumbledore zu erzählen. Warum sie den Trank gebraut hatten. Warum Roger mit ihnen war. Warum sie all die Regel gebrochen hatten. Auch erzählten sie über Laius und was sie über ihn herausgefunden hatten. Dann der Kampf mit den Gulifons wo Malfoy wohl am meisten zu erzählen hatte und noch vieles mehr. Minute nach Minute erzählten sie und Dumbledore unterbrach sie kein einziges Mal. Er schien sogar gefallen daran zu finden. Nachdem sie fertig waren, trat eine kurze Stille ein. Gespannt warteten sie auf Dumbledores Aussage.  
  
"Nun, es sieht so aus als hättet ihr wohl keine andere Wahl gehabt." Sagte Dumbledore belustig und die anderen lächelten verlegen. "Ihr werdet nicht bestrafft da ihr trotz allem großes geleitet habt." Cho, Ron, Malfoy, Roger und Hermine tauschten erfreute Blicke. "Ist Laius jetzt tot Prof. Dumbledore?" fragte Roger. "Nein!" antwortete Dumbledore und die fröhliche Stimmung brach ab. "Wenn er tot währe, würden sich die Duplikaten in Luft auflösen. Was ja nicht passiert ist. Womöglich hat er die Schule verlassen. Wir werden ihn also nicht mehr sehen, dafür aber mehr Ruhe haben." Hermine seufzte. "Was ist den los Miss Granger?" fragte Dumbledore. "Es ist nur so das ich Harry gerne gerächt hätte Prof." sagte Hermine enttäuscht und auch Cho, Roger und Ron wirkten danach. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf lächelte kurz. "Nun Miss Granger, Laius lebt noch und sie werden sicher noch einmal die Möglichkeit dazu haben aber sie sollten wissen das Rache nicht gut ist. Es tut nicht gut sich der Rache zu folgen. Gefährlich und Unklug ist es." Hermine nickte. "So, und jetzt ruht euch aus. Ich muss mich noch um die Gulifons kümmern. Äh Mr. Malfoy? Kommen sie bitte mit. Ich muss mit ihnen unter vier Augen reden!" sagte Dumbledore und Malfoy folgte ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.  
  
"Erzähl Ron! Hast du Malfoy getroffen?" fragte Hermine. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie Malfoy plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Ron erzählte. "Weist du, als ich mich in den Gängen umgesehen habe, benutzte ich die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich erkannte sofort das sich Laius zu euch bewegte. Leider etwas spät. Ich beeilte mich und erkannte plötzlich Malfoy auf der Karte. Zuerst wollte ich einen Bogen um ihn machen aber dann veränderte sich Laius Punkt auf der Karte und zeigte das es sich um einen Dämon handelte. Nun, Gedankenverloren rannte ich geradewegs in Malfoy. Tja, zusammen kamen wir euch dann zu Hilfe. Nach kurzem erklären, zog er von einer Ritterrüstung das Schwert und begann mir Anweisungen zu geben. Findest du es nicht seltsam das er sich so verändert hat?" Hermine nickte. "Ja, aber was soll's. Hauptsache er ist erträglich!"  
  
Sie plauderten eine kurze weile aber wegen ihrer Müdigkeit ließen sie es schnell sein und schliefen ein.  
  
An nächsten Morgen begaben sich die sogenannten Helden des letzten Abends zum Frühstuck und setzten sich zusammen am Hufflehpufftisch. Die Menge wirkte etwas schockiert als sie sahen wie sich Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, Roger Davis, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley bestens Unterhalteten als während sie die besten Freunden. Die Ereignisse von letzter Nacht hatten einen Band um ihnen erschaffen. Nur Malfoy wirkte trotz seines angenehmen Verhaltens, noch etwas Listig und Gemein aber das störte ihnen nicht mehr. Zusammen Frühstückten sie und das Leben an der Schule ging weiter. "Also Malfoy. Was musstest du denn mit Dumbledore besprechen?" fragte Ron. "Ach, Weasley, stell bitte keine Fragen mehr von letzter Nacht. Außerdem geht es euch nichts an." Antwortete Malfoy kalt und Ron wandte beleidigt den Blick ab. "Ach, währe nur Harry hier!" dachte Hermine. Das war das erste Mal das sie ein Abendteuer ohne Harry erlebt hatte. Sie seufzte bevor sie den Tisch verlies und sich zum Unterricht mit Ron und Malfoy begab.  
  
Am Abend als alle vier Häuser gemeinsamem aßen, erhob sich Dumbledore und die Menge stillte sich. "Ich habe einpaar Dinge mit zu teilen. Ersten, das Mr. Lasandro Lius von nun an nicht mehr unter uns verweilen wird. Der Grund ist das einpaar tapfere und kluge Schüler unter uns es geschafft haben in als Spion des dunklen Lords zu ertappen." Die Menge tuschelte und blickte sich neugierig um. Um welche Schüler handelten es sich? Dumbledore fuhr fort. « Ich bitte das die fünf von letzter Nacht nach vorn aufs Podium kommen." Die Menge blickte sich schnell um. Wer waren es diese fünf? Hermine und Ron tauschten nervöse Blicke. Langsam erhoben sich Malfoy, Roger, Hermine, Ron und Cho. Die Menge blickte zu ihnen. Waren sie es? Sie begaben sich nach vorn und bestiegen das Podium. Dumbledore richtete sich auf und ging auf ihnen zu. Gefolgt von McGonagall die eine schmale Kiste bei sich trug. "Stellt euch in einer Reihe." Bat Dumbledore. In der Halle wurde es todstill. McGonagall stand neben Dummlore und öffnete die schmale Kiste. Dumbledore griff hinein und als er die Hand wieder hinaus nahm, hielt er eine Goldblaue Medalie in form einer Rune der Altensprache die den Buchstaben H für Hogwarts symbolisierte. Er lief und blieb vor Cho stehen. Alle Augen waren nun auf Cho gerichtet die leicht errötete.  
  
"Ich Übergebe an Miss Cho Chang des Ravenclawhauses die Hausmedalie auf Grund ihres Mutes der Wahrheit treu zu bleiben und für Verdienste an der Schule. Meine Glückwünsche Miss Chang!" sagte Dumbledore und die Halle brach ihn Beifall auf.  
  
Cho errötete als Dumbledore die Goldblaue Medalie an ihre rechte Brustseite befestigte. Dumbledore stellte sich nun neben Hermine. Wieder wurde es still in der Halle.  
  
"Ich übergebe jetzt an Miss Hermine Granger des Gryffindorhauses die Hausmedalie auf Grund ihrer unabwendbare Zielstrebigkeit und für Verdienste an der Schule . Meine Glückwünsche!" Wieder brach die Menge in Jubel aus während Dumbledore eine Goldrote Medalie an Hermines rechte Brustseite befestigte.  
  
Nun stellte sich Dumbledore vor Roger und Ron und zog zuerst eine goldene Medalie und dann noch eine Goldrote und überreichte es Roger und Ron. "Ich Übergebe an Mr. Roger des Hufflehpuffhauses und an Mr. Weasley des Gryffindorhauses die Hausmedalien auf Grund ihres Teamgeistes und für Verdienste an der Schule. Meine Glückwünsche an Mr. Roger und Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Die Menge klatschte wieder. Ron und Roger grinsten sich gegenseitig.  
  
"Und zum Schluss übergebe ich an Mr. Malfoy des Slytherinhauses die Hausmedalie auf Grund seiner Kraft und Stärke und für Verdienste an der Schule. Meine Glückwünsche Mr. Malfoy!" Er befestigte eine Goldgrüne Medalie an Malfoys linke Brustseite. Malfoy lief leicht rosa an aber faste sich schnell zusammen.  
  
"Zusätzlich erhallten alle Häuser 200 Punkte!" fügte Dumbledore und die Menge brach in einen Tumult auf. Dumbledore und McGonagall lächelten sie an. Roger, Malfoy, Hermine, Ron und Cho kehrten zu ihre Tische zurück wo sie königlich empfangen wurden.  
  
Nach der grandiosen Feier befanden sich Dumbledore und McGonagall allein in der großen Halle. Die Tische waren aufgeräumt und ein grossteil der Kerzen in der Luft waren gelöscht worden. Dumbledore saß immer noch auf seinen Sessel. In der Hand hielt er seinen Trinkkelch. Gedankenverloren starte er zum Eingangstor. "Albus?" fragte McGonagall. Dumbledore erwachte von seiner Trance und blickte lächelnd zur ihr. "Ja Minerva?" fragte er. McGonagall seufzte.  
  
"Albus, was das ganze jetzt angeht, frage ich mich warum du ihnen nicht zu Hilfe geeilt bist. Sie hätten draufgehen können. Ich weis das deine Entscheidungen immer richtig und weise waren und sind aber diese hier wirkte etwas zu.. zu...!"  
  
"Sie hätten nicht versagt!" antwortete Dumbledore gelassen als ob es vorhergesehen war das sie siegen würden.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore sagte nichts. Wieder fiel er in seinen Gedanken. "Nein, sie hätten nicht versagen können. Aber wer weis. Ob es wirklich dazu gekommen wäre? Wird sich die alte Legende wiederholen? Werden sich wirklich die dunkelsten Zeiten der Zeit Razzarozz wiederkehren? Jetzt? Allen in dunkel umhüllen? Wird es erneut zu einen Krieg kommen? Werden wir es überhaupt ohne der Erbe der ersten Reinblüter schaffen? Wird es noch Hoffnung geben? Wird es das? Und selbst, wird er es schaffen?"  
  
Die Tage in Hogwarts nahmen wieder ihren Lauf. Die Bewunderung der meisten Schüler gegenüber Hermine, Malfoy, Roger, Ron und Cho, nahm nicht ab. Immer wieder mussten sie erzählen wie sie Laius zur Strecke gebracht hatten und es war nicht viel Zeit vergangen, da konnten viele anderen besser erzählen. Da sich der Weihnachtsball näherte, fragten eine Menge Schülerinnen und Schüler den Helden ob sie mit ihnen zum Ball gehen wünschten. Bei Roger und Cho gab es keine Hoffnung. Sie hatten sich bereits verabredet. Ron hatte gleich am nächsten Tag nach der Feier Fleur gefragt die glücklich zugestimmt hatte. Malfoy lies die Mädchen einwenig braten und genoss sie einwenig zu quälen während Hermine höfflich ablehnte. Balle und so weiter galten nicht mehr ihrer Interesse. Immer wieder musste sie Einladungen ablehnen was ihr zutiefst störte. Die Freundschaft unter ihnen war nun definitiv gelegt. Zwar waren sie nicht immer der selben Meinung (was vor allem Malfoy anging) aber sie respektierten sich. Oft trafen sie sich nach den Unterrichtsstunden und lernten gemeinsam. Seit Laius weg war, entspannte sich Hermine und fing das leben erneut einwenig zu genießen. Natürlich blieb sie ihren Trainingprogramm treu. Trainierte weiterhin hart und ihre Schulnoten die in letzter Zeit gesunken waren, stiegen wieder.  
  
Die Verwandlungsstunde bei Prof. McGonagall war bald zu ende. Sie hatten erneut das Thema Animagen und ihre Stärke erarbeitet. Hermine war es gelungen ihre Händen in Tatzen zu verwandeln und McGonagall hielt es für ein Zeichen das sie ein vierbeiniges Tier repräsentieren würde denn in genau zwei Wochen würde sich das Tier ihn innen offenbaren. In der großen Halle würde es stattfinden. Mit der Hilfe eines Trankes würden sie sich für kurzer Zeit in das Tier verwandeln der ihnen bestimmt ist. Nervös darauf waren alle. Hermine, Ron, Malfoy, Cho die ein Jahr später angefangen hatte, zwei Slytherinmädchen, Roger und zwei weitere seiner Klasse.  
  
Hermine und Ron verließen den Unterrichtszimmer von Prof. Binns und begaben sich in die grosse Halle. Während sie die Treppen zum hinaufliefen, kamen Roger und Cho entgegen. Sie trugen ihre Quidditchumhänge und hielten ihre Besen. "Hallo! Training?" grüßten Hermine und Ron. "Ja! Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?" fragte Cho. Ron und Hermine stimmten zu. Sie hatten im Moment nichts vor und außerdem waren sie schon lange nicht mehr auf dem Quidditchfeld. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich dorthin und während Roger und Cho sich in die Umkleidekabinen begaben, bestiegen Hermine und Ron die Zuschauertribüne. Es war ein kalter Nachmittag. Der Quidditchfeld war immer noch vom Schneebedeckt und leichte weiße Wolken verhinderten das die Sonnenstrahlen sie erreichten. Im Schatten trainierte das Team was relativ angenehm war. Mann konnte besser sehen und wurde nicht von der Sonne geblendet. Hermine und Ron kuschelten sie sich in ihre Gryffindorumhänge um der Kälte zu trotzen und warteten gespannt aufs Trainingbeginn. Fünf Minuten später tauchte das Team auf, bestieg die Besen und schossen in die Luft. Auf zehn Meter Höhe, in der Mitte des Feldes, bildeten sie einen Kreis und Wood fing an.  
  
"So! Mit der Zeit fangen wir an uns richtig zu verstehen und kennen zu lernen. Trotzdem haben wir noch einpaar Schwächen." Erklärte Wood und wirkte deshalb ein wenig angeschlagen. Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. "Heute werden wir die Spielzüge 57, 80, 89 und 90 üben und keine widerredend Fred." "Aber Oliver, wie oft haben wir sie denn schon geübt? 15? 20 Mal?" jammerte Fred und George nickte zu. "Jetzt aber langsam,...." sagte Wood mit gereizter Stimme. "... wenn wir nächstes Jahr gewinnen wollen, müssen wir sie perfekt können. Also, fangen wir an. Jäger, trainieren die 57. Treiber, trainiert eure Zielgenauigkeit. Ich will nicht das ihr unsere eigene Spieler von den Besen runter werft. Cho? Du trainierst jetzt auf Level 5 verstanden? Ah, ja, Anderson? Du solltest deine Schusskraft mit dem Quaffel verstärken. Währe gut wenn du deine Arme stärken würdest. Pansy? Mit mir. Los!"  
  
Die Spieler trennten sich und das Training fing an. Während die Jäger die komplizierte Spielzüge trainierten, verfolgte Cho den Schatz und die Treiber, Fred und George, jagten die Klatscher hinterher. Wood trainierte mit Parkinson, die es nur so genoss mit Wood allein zu trainieren, und gab ihr eine Menge Tipps. Es war interessant der Mannhaft zu zuschauen. Während Hermine die Spielzüge der Jäger beobachtete, wuchs in ihr eine gewissen Zuneigung gegenüber den Quidditch. Sie selbst hatte es noch nie gespielt und sie verspürte den Drang es einmal zu versuchen. Zu sehen, was Harry darin so berauschend fand. Fred hatte Harrys Feuerblitz an Cho weitergegeben da sie Sucherin war und da der Feuerblitz der schnellste aller Besen war, schneller sogar als Malfoys Donnerblitz der eigentlich auch für Sucher angefertigt war, flog er einen Sauberwisch 12. Cho wusste das es sich um Harrys Feuerblitz handelte der sie eins vor gut zwei Jahren geschlagen hatte. Wood lies Pansy allein damit sie sich einwenig ausruhen konnte und flog zu Hermine und Ron. Setzte sich neben ihnen und lächelte sie an. "Das Cho so gut fliegen kann, hätte ich nicht gerechnet." Sagte Ron bewundert. Wood nickte. "Ja. Sie ist um Klassen besser geworden. Sie hat jetzt denn Schnatzlevel 5 erreicht." "Schnatzlevel 5? Fragte Hermine die diesen Begriff nicht kannte. Wood spielte mit den Augen. "Also hört zu. Mit welchen Level glaubt ihr haben wir damals im dritten Jahr gegen Slytherin gespielt?" fragte er. Hermine zuckte die Schultern während Ron scharf überlegte. "Dritten?" fragte er dann. Wood schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ersten. Ihr sollt wissen das man den Schwierigkeitsgrad des Schnatzes immer steigern kann. Level 1 - 3 bedeutet normal. Schnell und flink. Level 4 - 6 ist schneller und flinker. Level 7-10 ist wirklich kaum zu sehen. Partien die im diesen Level gespielt werden, dauern mindestens fünf bis neun Stunden. Habt ihr schon einmal gehört das die Rekordzeit eines Quidditchspiels bei über drei Monaten lag?" Hermines Mund klappte nach unten während Ron einfach nur nickte. Harry hatte es ihm schon damals erzählt. Wood fuhr fort. "Der Levels dieses Schnatzes lag bei 20. Das Maximum also. Der Schnatz ist so schnell und wendig das man mit dem Besen gewisse Manöver durchführen muss um ihn überhaupt schnappen zu können. Der Schatz ist nicht nur schnell sondern auch listig und intelligent. Er weiß wo er sich verstecken kann und wo er sich zeigen darf. Bis jetzt wurden nur eine Partie diesen Grades gespielt. Und wenn wir Glück haben und nächstes Jahr die Finale erreichen, werden wir womöglich die Ehre haben eine solche Partie zu spielen." Sagte Wood strahlend. "Wirklich?" fragte Ron begeistert. "Natürlich! Alle Zehn Jahren finden die Weltmisterschafften unter alle Magieschulen der ganzen Welt statt. England - Hogwarts, Frankreich - Beauxbatons, Ungarn - Durmstrang, Schweiz - Alphorn usw. Vor Zehn Jahren spielten Frankreich gegen Italien. Da dauerte das Spiel eben über drei Monaten. Man musste ständig Ersatzspieler finden damit sich die anderen ausruhen konnten. Mehrere Sucher erlitten schwere Verletzungen auf Grund des Schnatzes. Am Schluss gewann Frankreich mit 45570 zu 42630. Stellt euch vor das die eine Mannschaft mit über 2000 Punkten führt. Man weis bereits schon das man verlieren wird aber die Partie muss zuende gespielt werden bis der Schatz gefangen wird. Bei den normalen Weltmeisterschaften benutzt man den Level 12. So. Ich muss weiter. Man sieht sich!" Wood stand auf und lies sie allein nachdem Cho den Schnatz gefangen hatte.  
  
Hermine und Ron schauten sich das Training weiter an. Noch haperte es ein wenig im Zusammenspiel aber sie spielten alle wirklich gut und Wood war in der Tat ein guter Trainer. Nach dem Training begaben sich Hermine und Ron zurück ins Schloss. Heute Abend hatten sie bei Bretonos Unterricht. Sie würden sich wieder diese enge Fechtanzüge anziehen müssen.  
  
Am Abend betraten sie die grosse Halle. Bretonos wartete bereits. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit viele Arten von Stichen und eine ganze Reihe von Attacken geübt. Die Stimmung war gut und als sie sich alle am Boden gesetzt hatten, warteten sie das Bretonos anfangen würde. "So! Wir haben in letzter Zeit Stichattacken geübt. Wir werden auch so weiterhin bleiben. Trainiert diese Stunde für euch allein. Übt weiter wie bisher." Sagte er und die Klasse die eigentlich neue Übungen erwartet hätte, fing an. Bretonos, bevor sie zu trainieren anfingen, eilte zu Hermine. "Fräulein Granger? Ich würde sie gerne sprechen." Sagte Bretonos. Hermine nickte verwundert. Was wollte er denn? Sie folgte ihn in die Kammer wo sich die Champions von letztes Jahr nach der Auswahl versammelt hatten. Sie war stark beleuchtet. Das grosse Runde Tisch vor dem Kamin der schön brannte, hatte man zur Seite verschoben und man hatte somit viel Platz. Hermine wartete als Bretonos die Tür schloss. Gespannt auf was er hinauswollte wartete sie. Bretonos grinste. "Wie fühlen sie sich Fräulein Granger?" fragte er mit einer sehr netten und fröhliche Stimme. "Ganz gut Prof.!" antwortete Hermine ebenfalls lächelnd. "Was genau wollen sie mit mir besprechen?" fragte sie dann. Bretonos runzelte sich die Nase und reichte ihr beide Händen entgegen. "Geben sie mir bitte ihren Stichdegen und Schutzmaske!" bat er und Hermine überreichte es ihm. Bretonos nahm es und legte es auf dem Tisch an der Ecke. "Denn werden sie heute nicht brauchen." Sagte er ruhig und eilte zu einer Truhe neben den Kamin. Hermine wusste nicht recht. Was meinte er damit. "Kommen sie Fräulein Granger. Setzten sie sich vor dem Kamin und schließen sie die Augen." Sagte Bretonos und Hermine tat es ohne weiter zu fragen. Im Schneidersitz setzte sie sich und schloss die Augen. Wartete. Wartete und wusste nicht auf was. Sie hörte und spürte wie sich Bretonos ihr gegenüber zu Boden setzte und etwas zwischen ihnen am Boden legte. Etwas schweres. Wie ich höre, werden sie nächstes Jahr 16, oder? Am 1. Januar." fragte Bretonos und Hermine nickte. "Das ist richtig Prof." sagte sie. "Nun,...." fuhr Bretonos fort, "... dann ist es mir eine Freude ihnen etwas schenken zu können das sie sicher brauchen werden!" sagte er und Hermine Augenlider hoben sich etwas geschlossen. "Sie wollen mir etwas schenken Prof.?" fragte sie verlegen. Es war das erste Mal für sie das sie etwas von einen Lehrer geschenkt bekommen hatte. Bretonos lächelte. "Öffnen sie bitte jetzt die Augen!" sagte er und als Hermine es tat und ihr Blick nach unten fiel, weiteten sich ihre Augen auf und ihr Mund kippte leicht nach unten. Mit halboffenen Mund betrachtete sie ihr Geschenk.  
  
Es war ein Degen. Ein scharfer Degen in einer wunderschönen Scheide. Der Knauf war von einer runden metallförmigen Schutz umgeben der die Hand schützte. Der Knauf passte perfekt zu Hermines elegante grosse Hand. Es fühlte sich wie angegossen. Hermine griff mit der anderen Hand nach der schöne braune, harte Lederscheide und zog die Klinge heraus. Blank, glatt und poliert. Die silberne Klinge glänzte beim Licht des Kamins. Der Degen war schwerer als die gewöhnliche leichte Stichdegen. Diese Waffe war so schön und prachtvoll gefertigt.  
  
Hermine Augen wanderten zu Bretonos. "Das... das ist einfach zu viel Prof.! Ich kann doch so etwas nicht....." "Gefällt es ihnen Fräulein Granger?" unterbrach er sie. "Na.. Natürlich Prof. Es ist nur so das ich es nicht annehmen kann. Das ist viel zu......" "Wollen sie den mein Geschenk nicht annehmen?" unterbrach Bretonos noch einmal. In seiner Stimme klang vergnügen und Freude denn er hatte gemerkt das Hermine hingerissen war und gleichzeitig verlegen. "Vielen, vielen Danke Professor!" nuschelte Hermine verlegen und gleichzeitig erfreut. "Aber Prof. Ist es mir den erlaubt eine scharfe Klinge zu führen in der Schule zu führen?" fragte sie. "Naja, Schon. Außerdem werden sie jetzt damit trainieren. Genug von Stichattacken. Jetzt kommen noch andere Attacken hinzu und sie sind bereit." Bretonos richtete sich auf und Hermine, errötete, machte es ihm gleich.  
  
"Jetzt Fräulein Granger, werden wir nach draußen gehen und trainieren. Nur sie und ich!" sagte Bretonos während er eine andere scharfkantige Klinge herausnahm und nach draußen ging. Hermine folgte ihn. Als Hermine mit dem scharfen Degen die grosse Halle betrat, fielen alle Augen darauf und staunten. Um so mehr aber staunten sie als Hermine und Bretonos gegeneinander die ersten Attacken und Paraden mit den scharfen Degen am Podium führten. Das kämpfen mit einer solche Waffe war Hermine nicht gewohnt aber mit der Zeit fing sie an Gespür dafür zu bekommen. Metall auf Metall erklang in der großen Halle und die Schüler, starten wie gebannt den beiden zu. Es machte mehr pass mit einer solche Klinge zu kämpfen. Mann hatte mehr Masse. Und so verging die Stunde. Am ende dann kehrten sie zurück in ihre Türme und Hermine, stolz wie sie war, nahm ihre Umwelt nicht so richtig war. Die Freude die Bretonos ihr gegeben hatte, war für sie der Anfang einer neuen Sache.  
  
Der grosse Tag näherte sich. Der tag an den sie endlich erfahren würden in welche Tiergestallt sie sich verwandeln würden. Hermine und Ron standen vor einen großen breiten schwarzen Brett an er Wand auf den die Punkte aller Häuser angetragen war. An der Spitze führte Hufflepuff mit 321 Punkten. An zweiter Stelle Slytherin mit 309 Punkten. Auf den dritten Platz Gryffindor mit 305 Punkten und zum Schuss Ravenclaw mit genau 300 Punkten. Daneben standen die Namen derjenige die den Animagietraining besuchten. 6. Klasse: Cho Chang: Ravenclaw, Roger Davis: Hufflepuff, 5. Klasse: Hermine Granger: Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley: Gryffindor, Thomas Seasum: Gryffindor, ( )Parvarati: Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy: Slytherin, Gosch Crabbe: Slytherin und Pansy Parkinson: Slytherin.  
  
Und so vergingen die Tage. Bei Moody fingen sie mit dem Pratonuszauber an. Moody beschloss es mit denen die wohl am besten dazu geeignet waren einzeln zu trainieren. Bei Ron und Malfoy lief es tadellos. Bei Hermine nicht. Es gab einfach nichts das sie als Glück bezeichnen konnte. Sie trainierten mit den Irrwichts die man Modifiziert hatte. Hermine brach immer wieder zusammen als ihre Ängste auftauchten. Der hoffnungsloser Kampf eines Freundes der für sie das Leben gegeben hatte. Die Schmerzensschreie. Der Klang der Donner. Regen. Die Gelächter bösen Wessen. Sie hatte nichts womit sie es hätte bekämpfen können. Moody schien darüber nicht erfreut zu sein obwohl er verstehen konnte aber er zwang sie weiter zu machen obwohl er auch schon ahnte das es nichts helfen würde. Dann kam der Tag der Offenbarung oder besser der Abend. Mann hatte die grosse Tische weggeräumt und den Boden mit einen weißen Teppich bedeckt. Am Podium saßen die junge Animagen. Am Boden vor dem Podium hatten sich alle Schüler gesetzt und warteten gespannt. Die Halle war wie immer stark beleuchtet und die Stimmung war großartig. Es wurde gelacht, gescherzt, geplaudert und, und, und. Jetzt betraten die Leerer die großen Halle durch eine Hintertür und setzten sich. McGonagall trat am Rand der Bühne und fing an.  
  
"Heute werden wir einen Blick auf die Animagen sehen die hier auf der Bühne stehen und warten. Seit Jahren fand so ein Treffen nicht mehr statt und heute haben wir einpaar die bereit dafür sind. So. Ich bitte nun Miss Parkinson nach vor zu treten." Pansy Parkinson stand auf und stellte sich neben McGonagall. Ihr Gesicht strahlte Nervosität. Sie war etwas bleich und zitterte leicht vor Aufregung. McGonagall übereichte ihr ein Becher der anscheinend mit Wasser gefüllt war. Pansy nahm es und leerte es runter. Es schmeckte nach Limonade. Jetzt trat McGonagall zurück und es wurde still in der Halle. Sofort wurden Pansys Pupillen schneeweiß und sie erstarrte und rührte sich nicht. Es war so als währe sie zu einer Statue geworden. Ron schluckte während Hermine Pansy genauer anmusterte. Man hätte denken können das sie zu einer Leiche geworden war. Dann, plötzlich, fing sich Pansy langsam zu verformen. Sie schrumpfte und dann war es vorbei. Die Menge stöhnte, sie hatte sich in einen Pitbull verwandelt. Eine besonders aggressive Hunderasse. Nicht drei Sekunden waren vergangen als sie sich wieder zurückverwandelte. Sofort nach der Verwandlung atmete sie scharf ein und taumelte einpaar Schritte zurück. Sofort eilte McGonagall zu ihr und schob ihr einen Stuhl entgegen damit sie sich hinsetzten konnte. Pansy wusch sich der Schweiß von der Stirn weg und blickte anschließend zu McGonagall. "Und?" fragte sie kurz. McGonagall flüsterte es ihr. "Ein Pibull, Miss Parkinson." Pansys Gesicht strahlte.  
  
McGonagall ging wieder zum Rand der Bühne und verkündete. "Nun, wie ihr gesehen habt, hat sich Miss Parkinson in einen Hund verwandelt. Die Tierform ist ihr Charakter sehr ähnlich und wenn sie weiter trainiert, wird sie sich in diese Gestallt später einmal verwandeln können. Ich wiederhole: Je größer das Tier, desto mehr zeigt es wie stark ein Zauberer ist." Ein Schüler ganz hinten hob die Hand. "Ja Mr. Fuldungar?" "Prof. Wenn ich kurz stören darf,...." er schaute sich um. "Unter den jetzt bekannten Animagen, welcher von ihnen hat die grösste Tiergestallt?" Alle Augen in der Halle blickte nun zu McGonagall. Sie räusperte sich. "Nun, bis jetzt hat niemand den 45 Level überbittet. Miss Parkinson hat jetzt,.. last mich mal sehen... ah ja,...denn Level 13. Der Level 45 war ein Grislybär. Leider ist dieser Zauberer vor etwa 200 Jahren gestorben. So, lassen sie uns weiter machen. Ich bitte nun Mr. Weasley auf die Bühne." Hermine klopfte Ron ermutigend auf die Hand bevor er aufstand, sich nach vorn begab und den Trank runterlehrte. Und so ging es. Seine Augen erstarrten und er verwandelte sich. Die Menge musste kurz lachen. Ron hatte sich in einen fuchsroten Fuchs verwandelt mit einer schwarzen Schnauze.  
  
"Hm, Level 9!" sagte McGonagall nachdem Ron sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Ihm störte es nicht Level neun und war auch erleichtert das er sich nicht im einer Ratte verwandelt hatte. "Ein Fuchs. Toll!" sagte er grinsend und mit strahlendem Gesicht kehrte er zurück und setzte sich neben Hermine. Wie immer klatschte die Menge. Währenddessen tranken die Lehrpersonen aus ihnen Weinkelche und unterhalteten sich. In der Halle wurde getuscht und gelacht.  
  
"Jetzt bitte ich Miss Cho Chang nach vorn." Die Menge wurde todstill und hoben ihre Köpfe um genauer hinzusehen. Sie waren sehr gespannt aus Chos Verwandlung. Eine ihrer Helden. Cho lief nach vorn und leerte den Trank runter. Doch kaum hatte sie sich verwandelt, weiteten sich viele Augen der Lehrpersonen als sie erkannt hatten in was sie sich verwandelt hatte. Die Schüler entging es nicht die verblüffte Gesichter der Lehrer und musterten Cho genauer an. McGonagall blickte zu Dumbledore der sie zurücklächelte. Verwirrt, schaute sich McGonagall ihr breiter Pergament genauer an, trat dann am Rand der Bühne und bat um Ruhe nach dem sich Cho, erschöpft, zurückverwandelt hatte.  
  
Sie räusperte sich. "Also, das was ihr hier gerade gesehen habt, weicht alle Level aus." Sagte sie mit immer noch verdutzte Stimme. Cho blickte verwirrt zu ihren Freunde die sie mit offenen Mund anstarrten. Was war nur los?, fragte sie sich. Sie blickte in die Menge die gespannt McGonagalls aussage hörten. "....Miss Chang? Ihre Verwandlung wird nicht in er Liste von Tieren erwähnt. Sie... sie haben sich in ein Magisches Tier Verwandelt." Erklärte McGonagall und Cho, jetzt vollkommen verwirrt, fragte schnell. "In was?" McGonagall antwortete wieder ruhig. "Sie Miss Chang, haben sich in einen blaugefiederten Phoenix verwandelt." Chos Mund klappte nah unten und auch die Menge wurde unruhig. "Meine Glückwünsche Miss Chang. Das zeigt eindeutig das sie großen in sie haben. Sie, sie haben somit ein neues Rekord aufgeschlagen." Gratulierte McGonagall. Die Menge und besonders die der Ravenclaws, jubelten wie die verrückten. Verwirrt und zugleich erfreut, setzte sich Cho wieder zurück und man reichte ihr die Hand zur Gratulation. Die Menge stillte sich nur langsam. Dann folgte Seamsum. Die Menge brach in einen o lauten Gelächter das die Halle leicht erzitterte. Seamsum hatte sich in einer kleine Maus verwandelt. "Level 2!" sagte McGonagall mit gedämpfter Stimme. Seamsum, enttäuscht, setzt sich wieder und sagte denn ganzen Abend nichts mehr. Jetzt folgte Roger an der Reihe und als er den Trank leerte und sich verwandelte, schrieen einpaar Schüler und Schülerinnen auf. Er hatte sich in einen grossen braungelben Bären verwandelt. Dick und dich beharrt. Sah äußerst niedlich aus. "Level 43. Meine Glückwünsche Mr. Roger. Weiter Miss Parvarati?"  
  
Parvarati verwandelte sich in einer Amsel. Also Level 5. Crabbe in einer lächerliche Ameise und McGonagall schlug ihm vor das Training abzubrechen, es seih den, er hätte nichts dagegen zertrampelt zu werden.  
  
Jetzt blieben nur noch zwei übrig. Hermine und Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy trat vor und verwandelte sich. Die Menge schluckte stark als sich eine 8 Meter lange Kobra erhoben hatte. Selbst McGonagall trat mehrere Schritte zurück und Snape lächelte vergnüg. "Gut gemacht Malfoy!" gratulierte er. "Level 50 Mr. Malfoy. Level 50! Meine Glückwünsche." Sagte McGonagall und die Menge außer Slytherin die laut zu johlen begannen, bleib stumm. Erfreut kehrte Malfoy und grinste Hermine und Cho an die wenn ein wenig verängstigt, zurücklächelten. "Zum Schluss Miss Granger."  
  
Die Menge bewegte sich. Der Scharm vieler Schüler war jetzt an der Reihe. Nervös nahm Hermine den Becher und leerte es runter du dann geschah nichts. Verwirrt blickte sie zu McGonagall die zu Dumbledore blickte. Dieser machte mit beiden Händen das Zeichen für Geduld. Die Menge wartete Minuten und für Hermine kam es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Würde sie sich überhaupt verwandeln? Dann plötzlich spürte sie wie sich ihre Eingeweiden zu verformen anfingen. Dann wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen und sie hörte nur wie die ganze Halle in angst und schrecken aufschrie. Hatte sie sich in etwas widerwärtigres verwandelt? Als sie sich wider zurückverwandelte, blickte sie wieder zu McGonagall die mit offenen Mund da stand. Sie blickte nun zu den anderen Lehrer die ebenfalls mit offenen Münder da standen. Besonders Snape. Nur Dumbledore schien wieder einmal das ganze zu genießen und klatschte leicht mit den Händen. Hermine blickte jetzt zu ihre Freunde die sie mit verwunderte Augen zurückblickten.  
  
"Prof.?" fragte Hermine unsicher. McGonagall sammelte sich und rief laut. "Miss Granger hat sich soeben in einer der machtvollsten Magiechentiere verwandelt die es überhaupt gibt. Miss Granger? Sie haben sich soeben in einen Greifen verwandelt und haben somit...." "...Ihrem Haus grosse Ehre erwissen!" unterbrach Dumbledore und McGonagall, nervös, trat ein Schritt zurück. Dumbledore fuhr fort. « Was ihr jetzt alle gesehen habt, wie sich Miss Granger verwandelt hat, fand zum ersten mal seit tausend Jahren statt. Der Greif ist der mächtigste unter den Magischen Tieren. Mächtiger als Drachen und das bedeutet das Miss Granger die zweite Greif-Animagin ist seit der Zeit von Godric Gryffindor selbst. Applaus."  
  
Die Menge brüllte und klatschte und Hermine fühlte sich irgend wie verloren. Sie wusste nicht warum. Sie war eine Greife und das war viel. Mehr als alles andere aber warum sie? Wie? Man überreichte ihr ständig dien Hand und nur Bewunderung war in den Gesichter vieler Schüler zu lesen. So viel Bewunderung und ansehen hatte sie noch nie bekommen. Es war immer Harry der diese Bewunderung bekam und jetzt war sie es? Nun, in ihren Innersten mochte sie es nicht.  
  
Und ging es weiter. Sie war schon erfreut das sie sich in so ein mächtiges Tier verwandeln konnte aber Innerlich sagte ihr etwas das es einen Preis dafür hatte. Irgend etwas würde sie dafür geben müssen. Hermine war verwirrt und beschloss erst einmal allein zu sein. Sie verkroch sich in der staubige Bibliothek und zog das Buch Die Entstehung der Magischentieren und begann zu lesen als Malfoy, unerwartet, auftauchte und sich neben sie setzte. Er lächelte und sagte dann. "Ich nehme an das es für dich nie genug Bücher auf dieser Welt geben wird." Hermine lächelte. In der tat freute sie sich über Malfoys besuch. Malfoy der sich so plötzlich verändert hatte. Malfoy der nicht mehr diesen höhnenden Lächeln hatte oder sie beschimpfte. Sie klappte das Buch zu und blickte in Malfoys grüne Augen. Sie waren sehr ähnlich wie die von Harry wenn ein wenig kleiner. "Irre ich mich wenn ich sagen würde das dich etwas Bedrückt Hermine?" fragte Malfoy sanft und Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Sie wandte den Kopf ab und blickte aus dem Fenster hinüber zu Harrys Grab. "Weist du Malfoy, vieles ist jetzt anders seit Hrry weg ist. Vieles." Sagte sie und Malfoy nickte. "Das ist war. Ich war, wie du weist, nie Harrys Freund, noch konnte ich ihn leiden aber jetzt hätte ich womöglich mich mit ihm verstanden aber das währe nicht passiert wenn er nicht gestorben wäre." Hermine blickte zu Malfoy. Sie wusste nicht wie sie Malfoys Satz verstehen soll. Malfoy erkannte Hermine Missverständnis und Klärte sie auf. "Hör zu Hermine. Du weist bestimmt schon das mein Vater tot ist, oder?" Hermine nickte und wollte ihr beilleid sagen als Malfoy seine Hand leicht gegen ihre Lippen drückte und sie davon hinderte. "Weist du. Mein Vater war ein Bastard. Ja, ein Bastard. Er liebte meine Mutter nicht und mich schon gar nicht. Am nächsten Tag als Voldemort Harry getötet hatte, bekam ich einen Brief von meiner Mutter. Sie bat mich so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu kommen. Als ich endlich ankam, fand ich nur noch die Leiche meines Vaters. Meine Mutter.... kann ich dir etwas anvertrauen Hermine?"  
  
Hermine nickte. "Natürlich!"  
  
Malfoy fuhr etwas zögernd fort. "Meine Mutter hatte mein Vater ermordet." Hermines Augen weiteten sich auf. "Deine Mutter?" fragte sie etwas erschrocken. Malfoy bestätigte ihre Frage mit einen langsamen Kopfnicken. "Meine Mutter stand Jahrelang unter der Gewalt meines Vaters. Weist du warum ich mich meistens so schlecht euch gegenüber benommen habe? Es war weil Vater nicht mit meiner Mutter überein war mich richtig zu erziehen. Mein Vater, dieser Feigling, wollte schon immer aus mir einen Todesser machen. Meine Mutter war dagegen und sie versuchte mir immer wieder klar zu machen das es falsch war. Mein Vater aber schlug sie immer wieder wenn ich richtiges machte. Aus Angst gegenüber meiner Mutter, mein Vater hatte sie oft schwer geschlagen, tat ich was mein Vater verlangte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich daran. Ich fing so wie er zu denken." Hermine Augen strahlten Mitleid. War das der Grund für Malfoys schlechte Seite gewesen? "Es tut mir wirkl...." wollte Hermine sagen aber Malfoy unterbrach sie erneut. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Als ich meinen toten Vater erblickte und meine Mutter mit einer Klinge in der Hand haltend, überkam mir eine so grosse Freude. Meine Mutter und ich umarmten uns. Die harte Zeiten mit meinen Vater waren vorbei. Ich habe meine Mutter immer wieder gefragt warum sie das getan hatte und sie sagte mir nur das sie es Harry verdankte."  
  
"Harry? Warum Harry?" fragte Hermine. Malfoy fiel in seinen Gedanken. "Harry. Harry........  
  
Rückblick 12. Oktober 2003  
  
Harry lag am Boden. Sein Handgelenk war gebrochen und im schwanden die Sinne. Er sah alles nur Schwarz um sich herum. Sein Magen schmerzte gewaltig und er spürte die gebrochene Knochen seines Handgelenkes. "Avada Kadavr....." Voldemorts Stimme stoppte. Er hörte Schritte um sich, hörte die fluchende Wörter Voldemort. "Hebt ihn hoch." Befahl Voldemort. Harry spürte wie er grob gepackt wurde und hoch gezerrt wurde. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwach und langsam bekam er wieder Augenlicht. Voldemort stand vor ihm. In der rechten Hand hielt einen Zauberstab. Er drückte die Spitze an Harrys Narbe die sofort zu brennen anfing. Harry schrie auf und erschlaffte sofort und währe zu Boden gesunken wenn der starke Griff des Todesser ihm nicht daran gehindert hätte. Vollkommen groggy, war da Harry Potter. Vollkommen allein. Er wusste das es vorbei war. Am liebsten hätte er es gehabt wenn ihn Voldemort den Fluch verpassen würde. Aber er hatte etwas verhindert. Das war Trost genug für ihn. Er hob langsam den Kopf und blickte zu Voldemort. Harry lächelte schwach was Voldemort erzürnte und mit der Faust Harry, seitlich ins Gesicht schlug. "Was nützt dir zu lachen Harry Potter. Merkst du denn nicht in welche Lage du dich befindest. Ich könnte dich auf der stelle töten."  
  
"Dann tu's doch!" sagte Harry mit einer erschöpfte Stimme. Voldemort wartete einen Augenblick bevor er fort fuhr. "Nein, das habe ich nicht vor. Ich bitte dich mir zu dienen!" sagte Voldemort mit ernster Stimme. Hatte Harry richtig verstanden? Hatte Voldemort in gefragt er könne ihm zu Dienen? Voldemort dienen? Harry hob den Kopf und blickte zu Voldemort. Er hielt ihn ein Becher entgegen. "Trink das hier Harry. Wenn du dich an meiner Seite schlägst, werde ich das Leben vieler deiner Freunde verschonen." Das war zuviel für Voldemort. Er log. Er hatte Codric umgebracht. Niemals. Harry sammelte alle seine noch vorhandene Kräfte und schlug mit seinen Bein Voldemort Becher von der Hand. "Niemals werde ich mich auf deiner Seite schlagen." Sagte Harry jetzt zornig und seine Augen begannen erneut zu glänzen. Es hatte zu Regnen aufgehört und die Luft war feucht. "Dann sollst du sterben Harry. Dein Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy wird deine Stelle halt übernehmen, denn auch er besitz ein Teil deiner wahren Kräfte."  
  
"Das währe uns eine Ehre mein Lord!" sagte Lucius Malfoy der Harry fest im Griff hatte. Was auch immer Harry dazu gebracht hatte diese Worte zu sagen, hatten großes bewirkt. "Draco ist noch so weit entfernt sich deiner Sache anzuschließen Voldemort. Er hasst Muggel, er hast mich, na schön, aber er hat noch lange den Verstand nicht verloren wie du. Und selbst, da er Muggel hasst, wird er auch dich hassen. Voldemort, Sohn eines Muggels!" Harry hatte nicht einmal die Zeit einzuatmen als Voldemort im am Kragen packte, den Zauberstab an seinen Herzstelle presste und den Todesfluch aussprach. Harry spürte wie sich sein Geist von seinen Körper trennte. Er starb. Er war gestorben.  
  
Jetzt war er gestorben. Für immer.  
  
Ende Rückblick  
  
"Ich denke das diese Worte die mein Vater meiner Mutter erzählt hatte, etwas in ihr bewirkt hatten. Harry ist wie ein Mann gestorben. Jetzt verstehe ich auch worin ich Harry immer übertrumpfen wollte." Sagte Malfoy und Hermine, vertieft in Malfoys Erzählung über Harrys Ende, sagte nichts. Sie seufzte traurig auf. Lange Zeit sagten sie sich nichts als Malfoy dann aufstand und bevor er die Bibliothek verlies. "Du Hermine! Ich weis das es dir nicht so reizt aber hättest du nicht Lust am Abend des Balls einen Spaziergang mit mir am See zu wagen?" fragte Malfoy etwas schüchtern. Hermine wartete kurz. Wie sehr sich Malfoy verändert hatte. Schließlich. "Sehr gern!" sagte sie und Malfoy verlies erfreut die Bibliothek.  
  
Und so vergingen die tage bis zum Ball. Hermine und Malfoy trafen sich öfter und lernten zusammen. Nach Hermine als Jahresbeste, kam Malfoy und zusammen lernten sie fabelhaft. Dann war es Weihnachten. Hermine hatte natürlich seinen Freunden Geschenke gekauft. Von Cho bekam sie das Buch der Aztekenzauberei. Etwas was Hermine schon immer fasziniert hatte. Roger hatte ihr nützliche Sachen wie eine flotte Feder die dazu diente arbeiten schneller zu schreiben. Ron hatte ihr wie immer die besten Süßigkeiten Hogmeads geschenkt und Malfoy eine Antike Uhr. Der Ball war unglaublich aber Hermine hatte nicht die Lust teilzunehmen und in ihre Schulumhänge, verließen Malfoy und sie das Schloss und wagten einen Spaziergang dem See entlang. Es war kalt und noch gab es Schnee. Sie hörten wie sich ihre Füße im Schnee versanken. Das Mondlicht erhellte die Landschaft Hogwarts und der Seespiegel glänzte. Der Vollmond spiegelte sich am See. Nebeneinander liefen sie also. Es war eine angenehme Stille unter ihnen. Keiner von Beiden hatte vor etwas zu sagen. Seite an Seite liefen sie also. Beließen das Schweigen seinen Lauf zu nehmen. Es war ein angenehmer Moment. Und so ging es weiter bis sie zurückkehrten ins Schloss kehrten.  
  
Eines Abends, kurz vor Neujahr, eilte Hermine zur Grossen Halle. Sie wollte unbedingt weitertrainieren. Mitten im weg, traf sie auf Bretonos. "Abend Miss Granger. Ich weis das sie trainieren wollen aber haben sie nicht Lust in meinen Büro zu kommen? Ich habe ihnen etwas mitzuteilen!" Hermine nickte etwas widerwillig. Sie wollte mit Malfoy trainieren der bereits auf sie wartete. Wie letztes Mal, setzten sie sich und Bretonos brachte ihr einen Aklipops-Tee. Schweigend nahm sie die Tasse und trank. Währenddessen öffnete Bretonos eine Schublade an seinen Tisch und nahm einen langen, dicken Pergament zur Hand. Rollte es auf und legte es auf dem Tisch, so das Hermine es lesen konnte.  
  
Anmeldung die Englische Fechtmeisterschaft 2005  
  
Stand geschrieben als Hermine fragend zu Bretonos hinaufblickte. Bretonos erkannte was in Hermine vor sich ging.  
  
"Nun Fräulein Granger, haben sie Interesse teilzunehmen?" fragte er ruhig. "Ich kann teilnehmen? Bin ich den schon gut genug?" fragte Hermine. "Nun, noch nicht aber bis dahin, wer weis?" sagte Bretonos. Hermine wusste nicht recht. "Würden sie gerne teilnehmen Fräulein Granger? Wenn ja, werde ich ihnen einen härteren Training unterziehen müssen. Anmeldeschluss ist erst in sechs Monaten." Hermine zögerte. "Nun, ich würde gern aber habe ich denn noch etwas Bedenkzeit Prof.?" "Natürlich haben sie sie. Aber machen sie schnell. Je Früher, desto besser. Nun, neben bei wollte ich ihnen noch etwas sagen. Es ist etwas sehr wichtiges und ich......" Bretonos verstummte als die Truhe neben seinen Tisch zu vibrieren begann. Verdutz blickte er zur Truhe . Die Vibration würde immer heftiger. Hermine blickte ebenfalls zur Truhe. "Prof.?" fragte sie. Bretonos stand auf. Auf einmal schoss ein blaues Licht aus allen dünnen Spalter der Truhe. Hermine fuhr hoch als die Kiste erst recht zu beben begann. Bretonos griff nach der Diele und öffnete die Truhe. Blendendes Licht strömte hinaus und erlosch schlagartig. Bretonos blickte in die Truhe. "Prof.?" fragte Hermine noch einmal. Bretonos antwortete nicht. Alles was sich in der Truhe befand, war zu Asche verbrannt. Einzig und allein die Klinge James Potter. Ehrfürchtig griff Bretonos nach der Klinge und als er sie genauer untersuchte, weiteten sich seine Augen so weit auf, das Hermine das Gefühl hatte seine Augen würden hinausfallen. "Fräulein Granger? Sie dürfen sich entfehlen. Ich habe viel zu tun." Sagte Bretonos und Hermine verlies sein Büro. Was war nur los? Kaum war Hermine an der Kreuzung als sie Bretonos Bürotür aufschlagen hörte und sah, wie er rasend, als ob der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her wäre, Richtung Speier rannte.  
  
Klopf, klopf,. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!" rief Dumbledore. Er sass in seinen Büro und las gerade ein Buch als Bretonos hereingestürmt kam. "Direktor! Direktor! Sehen sie. Das werden sie nicht glauben." Sagte Bretonos ausser Atem. Er legte die Klinge auf Dumbledores Tisch und zeigte auf die Klinge. "Kann das Stimmen?" fragte Bretonos noch einmal. Dumbledore lächelte vergnügt und fing dann zu lachen an. Bretonos, erstaunt über Dumbledores Lachen, rührte sich nicht sondern wartete einfach. Wartete bis sich Dumbledore wieder beruhigen würde. Dann, "Direktor, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Dumbledore stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Anscheinend versuchte er die richtigen Worten zu finden. "Mein Lieber Bratak. Haben sie denn immer noch nicht erkannt was das bedeutet?" fragte Dumbledore und in seiner Stimme klang die Freude selbst. "Nun, schon aber das ist unmöglich. Es kann nicht sein." Antwortete Bretonos. "Nun, ich werde dir einpaar Dinge erzählen müssen Bratak." Dumbledore wandte sich um und stellte sich vor einer kahlen Steinwand. Er flüsterte etwas unverständliches und griff durch die Wand nach etwas. Als er die Hand wieder herausholte, hielt er ein Buch in der Hand. Alt, kaputt und halb verbrannt. "Direktor?"  
  
Dumbledore legte das Buch auf seinen Tisch. "Wissen sie um was s sich für ein Buch handelt, meinlieber Bratak?" Bretonos schüttelte den Kopf. Er erkannte jedoch das das Buch sehr alt zu sein schien. Vielleicht einpaar hundert Jahren.  
  
"Das hier, ist das Buch der Vier Grossen, Bratak!" sagte Dumbledore und Bretonos konnte es nicht fassen. "Das Buch der Vier Grossen? Die Erschaffer Hogwarts? Die vier grossen der damaliger Zeit?" Dumbledore nickte. "Ja. Nun, Bratak? Können sie mir sagen seit wann die Magie existiert? Seit wann gezaubert wurde? Wo und was, die Quelle ist?" Bretonos blickte zu Dumbledore als ob er etwas von ihm erwarten würde was er nie wissen konnte. Etwas was niemand wissen konnte. "Direktor. Woher soll ich so etwas wissen? Das weiss niemand." Sagte Er doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Vier Grossen wussten es." Sagte er dann. "Die Vier? Wie? Woher weist du das?"  
  
Dumbledore zeigte auf das Buch. Bratak nahm es und lass die Titelseite: Die Legende der ersten Reinblüter. "Die Legende der ersten Reinblüter?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, also ich werde dir jetzt etwas erzähle was sehr wichtig ist. Bist du bereit?"  
  
Bretonos nickte. Was meine Dumbledore?  
  
"Also. Die Vier Grossen, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin wussten es. Nach langen Forschungen, fanden sie es heraus. Nun, diese Quelle. Die Magie. Was meinst du, ist sie Gut oder Schlecht? Exsistiert sie um Gutes zu bewirken oder Schlechtes?"  
  
"Nun, ich würde sagen, beides!" sagte Bretonos.  
  
"Nein, Bratak. Nur um schlechtes zu Bewirken und ich werde dir auch sagen warum. Diese Magie, also das was uns ermöglicht zu Zaubern, ist eine Kreation der Niederhölle."  
  
"Niederhölle?"  
  
"Ja, und die Quelle ist nichts weiter als Razzarozz selber."  
  
"Razzarozz? Der Dämon der als Märchen erwähnt wird?"  
  
"Märchen? Nein, Bratak. Wahrheit. Vor mehrere Jahrtausenden, wurde Razzarozz beschworen. Wer oder was, wissen wir nicht. Razzarozz, ein Diener der Erzdämone, versetzte für Jahrhunderte die Erde in Chaos. Er, war der Erschaffer der ersten Reinblüter. Diese sogenannte Reinblüter, waren eins Tiere, dann Vormenschen, Neandertaler usw. Seit der Zeit als er hier auf der Erde weilte, gab es nichts was ihn stoppen konnte. Sein Ziel war es damals alles zu beherrschen. Sogar Pflanzen oder das Wasser selbst. Alles was Leben hatte, wollte er unter seine Kontrolle besitzen. Seine Gier hatte ein Ende. Wie ein Fass ohne Boden. Als die Zeit der Menschen kam, wurde es für ihn immer schwieriger die Kontrolle zu behalten. Er erschuf also die ersten Menschenzauberer. Die ersten Reinblüter. Diese waren in der Lage mächtig zu Zaubern. Mächtiger als ich und Voldemort zusammen. Das wahren die wahren Reinblüter. Nicht wie die jetzige Zauberer die sich für Reinblütig hallten. Er sandte sie um die Menschenwelt zu unterjochten. Doch etwas hatte er übersehen. Nämlich die Liebe. Seine kalte Diener, Männer und Frauen, begannen sich anders zu verhalten als er es vor gesehen hatte. Seine Diener, als sie erkannt hatten das sie falsches taten, widersetzten sich seine Befehle. Dann kam s zum Krieg zwischen den Schöpfer und seine Kinder. Er vernichtete viele von ihnen. Dann schlossen sich Menschen zusammen und kämpften an der Seite der Reinblüter. Hunderte von Jahren dauerte der Krieg den Razzarozz war ein meister der Untoten. Gefallene Krieger erwachten als Untote zum Leben und zogen an seiner Seite in den Krieg. Die wenige Reinblüter die noch lebten, wussten das sie niemals gewinnen hätten können. Sie erschufen also eine Bannformel um Razzarozz wieder in den Höhlenschlund zurück zu schleudern von wo er gekommen war. Leider stimmte etwas an der Formel nicht und Razzarozzs Verbannung schlug fehl. Leider erfuhren sie es erst 10000 Jahre später als er wieder zurück kehrte. Diese Formel hatte eine Lücke die dazu brachte Razzarozz alle 10000 Jahren zurück zu bringen. Als Razzarozz zurückgekehrt war, gab es nur noch ein einziger Reinbüter der noch lebte. Er erkannte das die Formel immer einen Fehler haben würde und beschloss seine Gabe mit den Menschen zu teilen denn nun war es an sie, sie Welt zu schützen. Er verbildete sich mit einer Menschenfrau die die ersten zur Welt setzte. Der Reinblüter der sich den Namen Tie-Shi gegeben hatte, übertrug seine Gene an einer seiner Kinder weiter und beschwor in diese Gene einen Erweckungszauber für den Tag an den Razzarozz zurückkehren würde. Er wusste es. Seine Gene wanderte von Generation zu Generation und alle Zehntausendjahren, führten die Erben den Krieg fort. Mussten immer wieder Razzarozz zurück verbannen was viele Leben kostete. So verbreitete sich die Magie. Tie-Shi brachte den Magiebegabten das Zaubern bei. Für gute Zwecke.  
  
Diese Reinblüter sind immun gegen viele Zauber sobald die Junge Person seinen gewissen Alter erreicht hat. Ist in der Lage frei zu Zaubern und vieles mehr.  
  
Bratak. Wir näher uns wieder dieser Tragödie. Sie hat uns jetzt erreicht und wir sind jetzt an der Reihe dagegen anzutreten." Als Dumbledore zu ende erzählt hatte, musste sich Bretonos hinsetzten. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Das war eine Legende. Nichts mehr. "Direktor. Das kann nicht stimmen."  
  
"Und warum nicht? Glaubst du nicht das das hier....." er zeigte auf die Klinge, "....nicht der Beweis ist?  
  
"Soll das heissen das......?"  
  
"Genau das heisst es Bratak!"  
  
"Ja aber wenn das stimmt.... das ist unmöglich.... dann müssen wir ihn...."  
  
"Mach dir keine sorgen Bratak. Er ist nicht mehr hier."  
  
"Was? Aber ist er es wirklich? Ist er der Erbe? Und wenn ja, warum ist er dann....."  
  
".... Bratak. Beruhige dich. Ich selber dachte das gleiche. Aber es ist nicht nur der Erbe der Reinblüter der Kämpfen wird. Nein, auch die Erben der Vier werden mitkämpfen müssen."  
  
"Die erben der Vier? Gibt es die denn auch noch?"  
  
"Ja, unter uns und es ist kein Zufall denn Tie-Shi lebte noch bis zur Zeit der Vier grossen und verbrachte seine letzte drei Jahren bei ihnen und klärte sie über vieles auf. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären aber eins sagte Tie-Shi an Godric.  
  
-Der Krieg gegen Razzarozz wird es immer geben und ihn zu töten würde heissen, die Quelle zu vernichten. Die Zauberei würde aussterben. Für immer-  
  
Du siehst also, das der Kampf auch um anders geht."  
  
"Direktor. Ich versteh nicht das mit der Gene!"  
  
"Oh, die Gene. Natürlich. Nun, die Gene in uns sagt was wir sind. Die Gene ist ja immer Unterschiedlich. Sie macht uns zu einen Tomas Seamsum oder einen Dumbledore. Macht uns zu eine guten Quidditchspieler oder einen starken Auroren. Diese Gene enthält die Kraft die wir benötigen um zu Zaubern. Je mehr Gene vorhanden ist, desto mehr und länger könne wir Zaubern. Die Sache bei der Reinblütergene ist das sie eine Brücke zur Natur öffnen kann und daraus zu zaubern. Seine Kraft währe grenzenlos."  
  
Bretonos schwitzte. Das ganze war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Für seine 75 Jahren.  
  
"Direktor, was jetzt?"  
  
"Wir werden warten müssen. Ein der zwei Jahre bis es soweit ist."  
  
"Zwei Jahren? Oh mein Gott, so früh?"  
  
"Ja mein lieber Bratak. So früh."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Dann aber lächelte er als er die Klinge ansah und die Inschrift entzifferte. Es trug den Namen  
  
Harry Potter 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7 Der Bund der dunkle Gilde und die Inkarnation des Erben  
  
Es war Mitternacht, sehr kalt und irgendwo in Ungarn. In eine Waldlichtung wartete Voldemort. Er wartete auf die Ankunft eines mächtigen Zauberers mit dem er sich Verbünden wollte. Voldemort wartete mit einen Haufen Todesser die hinter ihm standen. Es war eine ruhige Nacht und alle Sternen am Himmel waren deutlich zu erkennen. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die ganze Lichtung in ein geheimnisvollen blaues Licht. Die Lichtung war sehr gross. Etwa einen Durchmesser von hundert Schritt. Der Wind stand still und sie warteten.  
  
"Mein Lord? Wird er auch wirklich kommen?" fragte Garlosch Goyle, ein Todesser Voldemort der grosses Ansehen hatte. "Er wird schon kommen!" antwortete Voldemort mit ruhiger Stimme und er hatte recht. Zwei Minuten später apparierten mehrere Duzten Gestallten und vor ihnen eine in schwarzroten Umhang und Kapuze. Voldemort lächelte als die in schwarzrot gekleidete Gestallt auf ihm zu kam. Die Todesser beider Seiten warteten. In der Mitte blieben Voldemort und die geheimnisvolle Gestallt stehen und reichten sich die Hand. "Lord Voldemort, eine Freude sie einmal begegnen zu können!" sagte die schwarzrote Gestallt. Seine Stimme klang tief und unberechenbar. Man konnte nicht definieren ob er gut oder schlecht gelaunt war, geschweige denn ob er es auch so meinte. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Lord Grindelwald. Nun zum Wirklichen. Steht unser Bündnis etwas im Wege?" Der Zauberer der sich Grindelwald nannte, drehte sich um und sagte dann. "Wie ich höre ist es ihnen gelungen Harry Potter auszurotten!" "Das ist war. Er wird uns nicht im Wege stehen!" sagte Voldemort. "Nun, dann ist unser Bündnis geschmiedet." Sagte Grindelwald und drehte sich wieder Voldemort zu. Voldemort lächelte und Grindelwald zog die Kapuze runter. Sein Gesicht war dünn und alt. Schwarzes Bart bis zur Brust und pechschwarze Augen. Seine Harre waren lang und ebenfalls schwarz. Während die Todesser beider Seiten jubelten, liefen Voldemort und Grindelwald nebeneinander und streiften in der Lichtung umher. Offenbar in einen Gespräch vertieft. "Also? Wie sieht es mit Durmstrang aus?" fragte Voldemort. "Durmstrang? Durmstrang steht schon seit einer Woche unter meiner Kontrolle." "Und die Verliesse? Haben sie schon mit der Zucht angefangen?" fragte Voldemort erneut. "Oh ja, schon bald werden Beauxbatons und Hogwarts das gleiche Schicksal zu fühlen bekommen. Zusammen werden wir Hogwarts stürmen und nicht einmal Dumbledore wird etwas dagegen unternehmen können!" sagte Grindelwald und in seiner stimme klang die Lust der Rache selbst. "Da fällt mir ein, wie sieht es mit dem Ministerium aus, Lord Voldemort?" fragte Grindelwald. "Nun, sie ist zusammengebrochen und stellt keine Gefahr für uns da und viele haben sich auf unsere Seite angeschlossen. Andere jedoch nicht."  
  
"Und Askaban? Die Dementoren?" fragte Grindelwald weiter. "Askaban werden wir bald auch haben. Mit der Hilfe der Dementoren, werden wir wertvolle Zeit gewinnen." Sagte Voldemort. "Gut, gut! Mit der Zucht unsere Ultimative Armee, werden uns alle fürchten und mehr bis der Tag der Ankunft unseres Schöpfers." Sagte Grindelwald und Voldemort nickte. "Das wird ein grosser Tag sein!"  
  
Im selben Augenblick, apparierten drei Todesser Grindelwalds mit einer weiteren Person die sie fest hielten. Sie apparierten direkt vor Grindelwald der zu lachen anfing als er die haltende Gestallt in weisse Seidenumhang erkannte. Einer der Todesser kniete vor Grindelwald und sagte. "Mein Lord, wir haben es geschafft Elene von Greifenstock zu fassen. Es gelang ihr mehrere treue Diener zu töten aber es gelang uns sie doch noch aufzuhalten. Grindelwald stellte sich vor der jungen Dame. Sie war kaum älter als 25 und hatte langes schwarzes Haar. Ihre Haut war weiss und ihr Körperbau voller Anmut. Ihr Blickt war hart und zeigte rein gar nichts. Ihre tiefgraue Augen blickte nun auf Grindelwald. "So, so. Elene die Grosse. Es freut mich das wir uns endlich begegnen. Sie sollten wissen das ich ihnen einiges zu sagen habe." Sagte Grindelwald mit einen bösen lächeln und zog seinen goldenen Zauberstab heraus und berührte mit der Spitze die Herzstelle Elenes. Elenes Augen weiteten sich aus. "Angst vor dem Schmerz?" fragte Grindelwald. Elene aber sagte nichts. Die Todesser hinter ihr, hielten sie an den Armen fest und sich zu wehren war Sinnlos. "Sag mir wo sich euer Stützpunkt befindet und ich werde dir dein Leben verschonen." Sagte Grindelwald und seine Stimme klang sehr überzeugend. Elene aber sagte nichts. "Na schön. Crutio." murmelte Grindelwald und Elene stiess einen Schmerzensschrei aus. Sie wollte sich krümmen aber die Todesser hielten sie weiterhin aufrecht was das ganze nur noch verschlimmerte. Erschöpft fiel ihr Kopf nach vorn als Grindelwald den Fluch stoppte. "Noch einmal. Wo ist es?" Elene sagte wieder nichts. "Na schön.", er wandte seinen Blickt den Todesser zu. "Foltert sie solange bis sie es verratet. Tötet sie aber nicht." "Ja, mein Lord." Antworteten die Todesser und verschwanden mit der vor schmerz stöhnende Elene. Grindelwald wandte sich Voldemort zu. "Ich nehme an das du noch nie etwas vom Bund der Erben gehört hast, oder?" fragte Grindelwald Voldemort. "Nein, das habe ich nicht aber sicher wirst du es mir nicht erzählen wollen. Zumindest noch nicht." Grindelwald grinste. "Das ist wahr. Ein anderes mal. Jetzt last und nach Durmstrang reisen. Wir wollen uns doch amüsieren oder? Alle diese Schüler dort zu massakrieren, ist doch was!" sagte Grindelwald und Voldemort grinste breit. "Warum nicht aber vorher erwarte ich noch die Ankunft eines Versagers denn ich noch bestraffen muss." "Meinet wegen!" antwortete Grindelwald.  
  
Kurz danach tauchte Laius auf und neben ihm Karkaroff. Vor Voldemort blieb er stehen. "Mein Lord? Ich bringe ihnen der Verräter." Sagte Laius mit stolzer Stimme. Vor ihm, am Boden kniend, war Karkaroff. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "So sieht am sich wieder Karkaroff. Was ist? Begrüsst du nicht einmal deinen alten Meister?" fragte Voldemort der langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Scheide zog. Karkaroff zitterte. "Mein Lord,.... ich, ich wollte mich ihnen schon lange,....."  
  
"Schweig du räudiger Köter. Ich weiss sehr gut was du von mir hältst. Du ist ein Widerling und noch dazu ein treuloser Diener. Wie oft habe ich gesagt das Treue mir gegenüber der einziger Weg ist um zu überleben? Wie oft? Nun, du hättest dich für die richtige Seite entscheiden müssen Karkaroff. Avada Kadavra!" rief Voldemort und bevor Karkaroff schreien konnte, war er schon tot. Karkaroffs Lebloser Körper, kippte nach vorn. "So, jetzt hätten wir eine Sorge weniger!" sagte Voldemort und blickte anschliessend zu Laius. "Was dich angeht, so hast du deine Arbeit gut gemacht." "Danke mein Lord." Bedankte sich Laius und kniete nieder. "Nun, dann last uns jetzt aufbrechen. Wir haben noch viel zu tun." Sagte Voldemort und wandte sich Grindelwald. "Wollen wir?"  
  
Und zusammen, dispparierten Voldemort, Grindelwald, Laius und über 60 Todesser Richtung Durmstrang.  
  
Es war bereits zwei Uhr Nachmittags, des ersten Januar, als Hermine erwachte. Sie hatten gestern Nacht Neujahr gefeiert und Lust auf Morgenjoggen, hatte sie nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie Bauchschmerzen. Sie hatte zu viel Butterbier getrunken und gegessen. Ihre Augen taten weh vom vielen schlafen und sie rieb sie wach. Müde stand sie auf. Zum Glück war es einen Sonntag und ihre Zimmergenossinnen waren nicht da. Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, nahm einpaar Klamotten zur Hand und begab sich ins Badezimmer. Sie lies das Wasser einlaufen und wartete. Hörend wie sich die Wanne auffüllte, schloss sie die Tür zu und zog sich aus. Während sie das warme Wasser genoss, zog sie sich Harrys Kette ab und musterte es an. Wie schön sie war. Eigentlich war sie für Heute gedacht, denn Heute war ihr 16. Geburtstag. Sie blieb eine Weile in der Wanne und döste als sie dann aufstand und sich einpaar enge Jeans die zu ihren schlanken Körperbau passten, eine weisse lockere Bluse und weisse Turnschuhen anzog. Ihre, lange, glatte Harre bürstete sie und machte sie zu einen Pferdeschwanz. Frisch und Sauber, verliess sie das Badezimmer und stieg hinunter zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war leer und Hermine wunderte es nicht. Draussen war es ein herrlicher sonniger Tag und sehr wahrscheinlich waren alle draussen und genossen das schöne Wetter. Hunger hatte sie nicht aber Lust nach etwas Süsses. Ihre geheime Vorräte unter ihrem Bett waren erschöpft und so beschloss sie zunächst Ron Vorrat zu plündern. Etwas kleines würde er sicher nicht merken, dachte sie. Als sie in Rons Zimmer eintrat, fand sie eine kleine Nachricht auf Rons Bett. Hermine, verdutz, weil die Nachricht an sie adressiert war, las es.  
  
Wir erwarten dich um Punkt 15:00 im Unterrichtszimmer für Verwandlung Hermine.  
  
Sei Pünktlich  
  
Ron  
  
Na so was?, dachte Hermine. Woher wusste Ron das sie sich hierher begeben würde? Egal, sie würde seine Bitte nachgehen. Bis 15:00 dauerten es noch gut 15 Minuten. Also machte sie sich auf dem Weg. Sie verlies den Gryffindorturm und begab sich dorthin. Als sie vor der Türe stand, stand dort " - Nur, für Gryffindors und einpaar Ausnahmen - " auf einen angeklebten Zettel mit roter Tinte. Hermine runzelte sich die Stirn und machte leicht die Tür auf. Als sie es ganz öffnete, erkannte sie das es stockdunkel war. Gerade wollte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab licht machen als sie etwas am Handgelenk packte und hineinzog. "Was soll das?" fragte sie etwas verunsichert. "Sag jetzt nichts!" hörte sie Rogers Stimme sagen. Hermine spürte wie Roger sie nach vorn, leicht, schubste und dann sagte, "Bleib hier stehen und beweg dich nicht denn sonst wirt du es bereuen." "Was soll das Roger? Du weist das ich es hasse wenn....." doch Hermine hatte keine Gelegenheit ihren Satz zu beenden denn plötzlich erflammten einpaar hundert Kerzen über ihr und als sie erkannt hatte was vor ihr stand, klappte ihr Mund nach unten. Ein runder Tisch der mit einen weissen Mantel bedeckt war. Darüber einen grossen runden Geburtstagkuchen und ein Haufen Geschenke darum. Hinter dem Tisch standen dann plötzlich Ron, Cho, Neville, Seamsum, Fred, George, Parvarati, Ginny und Malfoy und riefen im Chor. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.!!" Hermine lief ein wenig rosa vor Verlegenheit. Die Kerzen auf den Kuchen erflammten. 16 Kerzen in alle nur erdenkliche Farben und auch die Flammen waren verschieden. Hermine wusste nicht ganz so recht ob sie vor Freude lachen oder weinen solle. So etwas hatte es bei ihr noch nie gegeben. Das war ihr erstes Geburtstag denn sie auf diese Art und Weise feiern würde. Fred und George holten einpaar Stühle und stellten sie um den runden Tisch und zwangen Hermine fast sich hinzusetzten. Die andren taten es ihr gleich. Sitzend, blies Hermine die Kerzen aus und musste sich dabei etwas wüschen, konnte es aber nicht verraten. Anschliessend, während alle klatschten, schnitt Neville den Kuchen mit einen Zauber und mit den Vingardium Leviosa liess er die Stücke in die Teller, schwebend, gleiten. Der Kuchen schmeckte ausgezeichnet. Eine Mischung von süsse Zitrone und Vanille. Während sie assen, musste Hermine ihre Geschenke öffnen. Von Parvarati und Ginny, hatte sie eines der beliebtesten Liebesromane in der Zauberwelt bekommen. Fred und George hatte ihr eine neue Schultasche gekauft und das war gut den ihre hatte jetzt schon Löcher und es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert und sie währe zerfallen. Neville und Seamsum schenkten ihr ein Haufen Tintenfläschchen und schöne Schreibfeder für das ganze Schuljahr. Das aber wohl am beieindruckensten Geschenk, war ein Nimbus 2003 Rennbesen. "Ein Besen?" fragte Hermine verdutzt. Ron, Cho, Roger und Malfoy hatten es ihr gemeinsam gekauft. "Natürlich Granger.!" Sagte Malfoy. "Oder glaubst du das wir nicht bemerkt haben wie du beim Quidditchtraining ständig geschaut hast? Komm schon, du brennst doch daran es auszuprobieren." Fügte Cho hinzu. Das stimmte. Sie hatte schon immer einmal Lust gehabt Quidditch zu spielen. "Aber einen Nimbus 2003?" fragte Hermine verlegen. "Natürlich Hermine. Es ist kein Feuerblitz oder ein Donnerblitz aber immerhin der beste aller Nimbus." Sagte Roger und Hermine blickte erneut auf ihren Besen. Der Stiel war genau wie der eines Nimbus 2000. Nur das er etwas schmaler war und ovalförmig. "Danke!" sagte sie etwas errötend. "Wie währe es. Wollen wir nicht alle heute Nachmittag eine Runde spielen?" fragte Ron und alle nickten. "Aber ich muss mich doch einwenig einfliegen." Sagte Hermine etwas erschrocken. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall eine schlechte Figur machen.  
  
Es kam wie es kommen musste. Gleich am späten Nachmittag begaben sie sich zum Quidditchfeld. Es war trotz der Sonne, kalt und so zogen sich alle in ihre Winterumhänge. Dann bestiegen sie die Besen und schossen in die Höhe. Hermine war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geflogen. Drei Jahre um genau zu sein. Sie hatte gedacht das sie sich wirklich blamieren würde aber sie flog besser als Ron und konnte bereits scharfe Kurven fliegen. Spass daran hatte sie auch. Warum in aller Welt hatte sie damals das Fliegen so verabscheut. Sie war immer nur bei den Quidditchpartien dabei um sicher zu gehen das Harry nichts passieren würde. Sie hatte schon immer das Gefühl gehabt sich um ihre beide tollpatschige Freunde zu kümmern aber jetzt verstand sie zum ersten Mal was für ein wundevolles Gefühl es war durch die Lüfte fliegen zu können. In totaler Freiheit. Schliesslich beschlossen sie eine kleine Partie zu spielen. Sie teilten sich auf. Malfoy, Fred, Ginny, Roger und Parvarati bildeten ein Team. Hermine, George, Ron, Cho und Neville ein anderes. Seamsum spielte den Schissrichter. Und so fing die Partie an. Zum ersten Mal musste Hermine mit einen Quaffel in der Hand fliegen und noch dazu schissen. Einen ordentlichen Schuss hatte sie auf jeden Fall drauf. Sucher spielten Malfoy und Cho. Natürlich war Cho um Klassen besser und schaffte es den Schnatz zu fangen. Hermine schoss mehrere Tore und sie gewannen mit 230 zu 50. Nach der kurzen Partie, gratulierten sie Hermine. Sie machte ihre Sache gar nicht so schlecht. Im Gegenteil, ganz gut für ihren ersten Flug und Partie. Sie beschlossen Hermine weiterhin dazu zu bringen, öfters zu spielen und Hermine beschloss so hart zu trainieren damit sie vielleicht im siebten Schuljahr in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen werden würde.  
  
Das Animagietraining verlief auch bestens und Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste nahm eine erstaunliche Wende. Den Pratonuszauber verlief bestens und Moody schien darüber sehr erfreut zu sein. Auch Fechten lief gut und sie unternahm weiterhin ihr Körperlichentraining.  
  
Eines Abends, nach dem sie wiedereinmal in der grossen Halle trainiert hatte, bestieg sie ihr Schlafzimmer und nach einer kühlen Dusche, zog sie sich ihre Pyjama an und legte sich hin. Parvarati und Ginny schliefen bereits und rücklings auf ihren Bett, starrte sie zur Decke. Dann öffnete sie ihre Schublade und zog einen dicken, grossen Couvert hervor und zog einpaar Fotos heraus. Muggelfotos die sie dank einer Kerze sehen konnte. Es waren Fotos von den Ferien in Südspanien. Sie waren sehr verschieden. Zuerst kamen Fotos von ihre Eltern am Strand, die Ferienwohnung, Zimmer, das Meer und dann plötzlich ein Bild von ihr und Harry vor einen Imbiss. Harry hatte seine Hand um ihre Schulter gelegt und strahlte nur so. Er hatte diese blaue Kurzhosen an und einen weissen Kragen-T-Shirt. Das waren wirklich die schönsten Zeiten für Hermine und sie würden niemals mehr stattfinden. Seufzend, fuhr sie fort. Dann tauchte ein weiteres Foto auf. Da war Harry in schwarze Badehose gekleidet. Hermine lächelte in sich hinein. Harry hatte schon immer einen mageren Oberkörper gehabt. Das lag wohl daran das ihm die Dursleys so schlecht ernährten. "Ach Harry....." seufzte sie stark und legte die Fotos wieder ins Couvert. Sie schloss die Schublade zu, losch das Licht und legte sich hin.  
  
Hermines Traum:  
  
Hermine träumte in der tat Seltsames. Sie befand sich vor der Mauer Hogwarts. Es war Nacht und das Mondlicht war schwach. Sie konnte nur die Umrisse der Schule erkennen. Was machte sie hier? Sollte sie nicht in der Schule sein und schlafen? In schnellen Schritten begab sie sich zum Schloss. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall eine Straffarbeit bekommen oder sonst irgend etwas doch bevor sie das Tor zum Schlossgelände erreichte, hörte sie jemanden weinen. Sie stoppte und schaute sich verwirrt um. Wer weinte um diese Zeit?, fragte sie sich. Dann hörte sie laute Geräusche als währe sie in einer Stadt die gerade von der Luft aus Bombardiert würde. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und blickte zum Himmel. Dieser war schwarz wie noch nie und kein einziger Stern war zu sehen. Es war wie eine schwarze Leinwand. Sie blickte erneut zum Schloss und hörte Schreie. Angstvolle schreie und Kampfgetümmel. Was war da nur los? Sie hörte wie Metall gegen Metall schlug und das weinen der gleichen Person wurde lauter und sie erkannte von wo es kam. Zwei Meter neben ihr war eine Menschliche Gestallt am Boden kniend. Sie hatte beide Händen auf seinen Gesicht gepresst. Hermine eilte zu der Gestalt und kniete neben sie. "Was ist?" fragte sie. "Ich... ich habe versagt." Antwortete der Junge. "Versa..?" Hermine beendete den Satz nicht als eine gewaltige Explosion im Inneren des Schlosses erklang. Hermine schrie auf als die Schule in sich zusammen brach. Das grollen einer animalische Kreatur brach die Erde zum zittern. Hermine wollte irgend etwas tun. Egal was. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, hatte der Junge zu weinen aufgehört und rannte zum Schloss der immer noch auseinander fiel. Doch dann passierte etwas. Etwas was Hermine nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Irgendetwas manifestierte sich vor dem Jungen. Etwas abscheuliches. Etwas Wahnsinniges. Etwas grauenvolles. Hermine schrie auf. Diese Gestallt oder was auch immer es zu sein schien, rammte duzende von schwarze Krallen in den Körper des Jungen der quälend aufschrie. Dann zog die Bestie die Krallen zurück und enthauptete den Jungen. Sein Kopf rollte vor Hermines Füssen und als sie erkannte um wenn es sich handelte, schriee sie so laut auf, das ihre eigene Trommelfelle zerplatzten aber selbst dann nahm sie ihren Schrei war. Jetzt eilte die Gestallt auf sie zu und öffnete seinen Rachen und zerbiss Hermine in tausend Stücke.  
  
Hermine fuhr mit einen so lauten Schrein auf, das Ginny und Parvarati ebenfalls schreiend erwachten. Hermines Schrei erhalte im ganzen Gryffindorturm. Die nackte Steinwänden prallten das Echo zurück. Alle erwachten erschrocken auf und Ron, der sofort erkannt hatte das es Hermine war die da schrie, sprang vom Bett auf und stürmte in den Mädchen Schlafraum.  
  
"Hermine, Hermine, wach auf." Sagte Ginny während sie sie wachrüttelte und dann erklang eine zweite schreiende Stimme aus Hermine Mund. Sie war nicht die einzige die im Moment schrie. Nein, ein junger Mann, Hunderte von Kilometer entfern schrie im selben Augenblick wie sie. Aus Schmerz und Angst.  
  
"Aldon?" fragte Iloïne in tiefster Sorge als sie den armen jungen Mann leiden sah. Der alter Mann mit langen grauen Haar und bis zu den Knien langem Bart antwortete nicht. Sie befanden sich in einer Holzhütte und in einer Ecke, auf einen Bett, lag ein junger Mann., kaum älter als 16, der rücklings lag und schweissdurchtränkt war. Beiden Händen hielt er gegen die Stirn und stöhnte vor sich hin. Seit Stunden litt er an irgend etwas. "Aldon, wir sollten irgend etwas tun. Er leidet." Sagte Iloïne. Aldon, der alter Mann, schüttelte den Kopf. "Er muss sich selbst helfen. Wenn er es nicht schafft, wird er später keine Möglichkeit mehr haben irgend etwas zu tun. Du weist, wie wichtig er ist." Iloïne nickte, wenn etwas enttäuscht. Der junge Mann verkrampfte sich und ab und zu stiess er einen Schrei aus. Aldon wandte sich um und legte seine dünne, knochige Hand auf Elens Schulter. "Sobald er erwacht, kümmere dich um ihn." Sagte er. "Das werde ich." Antwortete Iloïne. Aldon verlies die Hütte. Es war Nacht und nur einpaar Kerzen auf einen Tisch in der Mitte der Raumes, beleuchteten den Raum. Iloïne stellte einen Stuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich. Minuten verstrichen und sie musterte den nackten, verschweissten Oberkörper des Jungen Mannes. Immer wider verspannte es die Muskeln und stiess einen Schrei aus als würde man ihn mit einer glühende Klinge berühren. An der Herzstelle befand sich noch eine Blitzförmige Narbe die die an der Stirn gen sehr ähnelte. Der junge Mann, löste seine Händen von seiner Stirn und begann wider regelmässig zu atmen. Iloïne seufzte vor Erleichterung und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Bett. Sie griff mit einer Hand nach einen Lappen auf den Tisch neben den Bett und tunkte es in einer Schalle voller Wasser und wusch den verschweissten Oberköper des jungen Mannes. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich und nachdem sie fertig war, öffnete der junge Mann langsam die Augen. Zuerst wenig und dann immer mehr. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam. Er blickte in die schöne tiefblaue Augen der jungen Dame die in einer weissen Tunika neben ihm sass. Sie strich mit der Hand über seine nasse schwarze, lange Harren und lächelte. Er wollte etwas sagen aber Iloïne war schneller. "Sh... erhol dich erst einmal." Sagte sie sanft und legte ihren Zeig und Mittelfinger an seine Lippen. Der junge Mann nickte schwach und schloss die Augen. Er spürte sein Bett federn. Iloïne war aufgestanden und eilte zu einen Schrank auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Öffnete es und setzt sich danach wieder neben den jungen Mann mit einer kleinen Schachtel. Medikamente befanden sich darin und sie griff nach einer Spritze die sie mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit füllte und es in den Adern des jungen Mannes einflösste. "Bald wird es dir wieder besser gehen. Harry Potter."  
  
00:02 Morgens Schlaffsaal Hermines:  
  
"Alles wieder in Ordnung Hermine?" fragte Ginny sorgvoll. Hermine nickte. Sie sass auf ihrem Bett. Sie fühlte sich aber noch etwas schlecht. Sie hatte dummerweise gefühlt was es ist zerstückelt zu werden und das war äusserst unangenehm gewesen. "Was ist Hermine? Was hast du wiedereinmal geträumt?" fragte Ron. Draussen, vor Hermine Schlafzimmer, hatte sich fast alle Gryffindors zusammen getan und warteten. Ron hatte natürlich sofort die Tür verschlossen um Ruhe zu haben. Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Sie war in Gedanke vertieft und erst als Ron sie leicht schüttelte, erwachte sie aus ihre Trance. "Was?... Oh, natürlich. Ein Alptraum." Sagte sie kurz und Ron gab sich damit noch lange nicht zufrieden. "Erzähl es uns Hermine." Befahl er streng. "Nein, ist schon gut war nur....." "Erzähl es uns Hermine. Du kannst es uns nicht mehr verheimlichen das du öfters Alpträume hast." Hermine seufzte und begann zu erzählen. Der Traum fühlte sich zu real an. Nachdem sie zu ende erzählt hatte, trat ein Weile das Schweigen. "Es war nur ein Alptraum oder so was." Sagte Hermine und liess sich wieder ins Bett fallen. Ginny und Parvarati waren wieder in ihre Bette gestiegen und Ron hatte die Kerzenlichter gelöscht. Bevor er das Zimmer aber verlies, hörte er Hermine. "Ron? Würdest du heute Abend hier bleiben?", fragend sagen. Ron legte sich neben Hermine. Zum Glück war Hermines Bett breit und sie hatten alle Beide genug Platz. Ron legte sich Seitlich mit dem Rücken gegen Hermine und wenig später spürte er wie Hermine sich ganz nahe am ihn presste und kurz danach ruhig einschlief. Ron lächelte in sich hinein und dann wieder verhärtete sich sein Gesicht. Hermine hatte es nicht leicht auf Grund Harrys Tod und er würde alles versuchen um ihr zu helfen. Ganz genau so wie es Harry ihm gebeten hat. "Ach Harry. Währst du doch noch da." Dachte Ron und schlief ein ohne die verwirrte Geräusche der anderen Schüler wahr zu nehmen.  
  
Als Harry die Augen öffnete, war es wieder Tag. Lichtstrahlen strömten in die Holzhütte auf Grund viele Spalten an der Wand und Harry konnte somit erkennen wie viel Staub es hier überhaupt gab. Er lag halb nackt, also mit Boxers, im Bett. Wo er war, wusste er nicht. Er hatte nur das Gefühl für langer Zeit geschlafen gehabt zu haben. Hunger hatte er auch, und wie. Sein Magen tat etwas weh, war ganz flach und knurrte ein wenig. Er stand etwas wackelig auf und blickte sich um. Der Eingang war durch eine einfache, dicke, schwarze Stoffgardine geschlossen. Es war halbdunkel im Raum und angenehm kühl. Auf einen alten Stuhl neben seinem Bett, lagen einpaar saubere Kleider. Ein T-Shirt und lockere leichte Stoffhosen. Ohne zu überlegen, zog sich Harry die Kleider an und verlies die Hütte. Als er den Vorhang zur Seite zog, musste er den Kopf abwenden den das helle Licht, liess ihn kurz erblinden. Als er aber wieder sehen konnte und erkannte wo er sich befand, war sein erster Gedanke: Robin Hoot. Wo war er? Er befand sich mitten im Wald. Er blickte sich um. Am Boden waren Strohhütten gebaut worden. Hoch oben, vor der Baumkronen, waren Baumhüten die mit Seilbrücken verbunden waren und nur so erreichen konnte. Um hinauf zu gelangen, musste man Seiltreppen nehmen. Als Harry hinaus trat, wandten alle anwesenden Menschen, die in Pelzen und Stoffkleider gekleidet waren, ihre Blicke auf Harry. Es waren um die 30. "Er ist aufgewacht!" rief einer von ihnen und sofort traten zwei Gestallten, eine junge Dame und ein alter Mann aus einer anderen Hütte und eilten zu Harry. Harry blieb vorläufig stehen und beschloss erst einmal zu warten. Die junge Dame eilte schell auf Harry zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Gut das sie aufgewacht sind Mr. Potter." Sagte sie freundlich und mit einen milden Lächeln. Harry nickte nur und wollte gerade fragen wo er war und was passiert war als der alte Mann dann sagte. "Mr. Potter, kommen sie mit. Wir haben viel zu besprechen." Und er wandte sich um und kehrte in die Hüte von wo er gekommen war zurück. Harry, taumelnd, folgte ihm doch schon nach wenigen Schritten, fühlte sich seine beide Schwach und er währe in die Knie gesunken wenn Iloïne ihm nicht gehalten hätte. Sie legte seinen Arm um ihren Hals und presste ihre Hand gegen seinen Bauch um ihm halt zu geben. "Danke!" bedankte sich Harry etwas verlegen und sie lächelte ihn an. Iloïne war etwas kleiner als Harry. Hatte lange schwarze Harre und einen Diadem aus fein geschnitzten Holz in Form von Blättern. Zusammen betraten sie die Hütte. Sie war einfach eingerichtet. In der Mitte ein grosser, runder, schwerer, dunkelbrauner Holztisch mit Stühlen ringsherum. Der Boden war von einen breiten Fell bedeckt und in einer Ecke, lagen zwei Matratzen am Boden. Die Fenster waren offen und genug Licht strömte hinein. Es war angenehm Kühl. Iloïne half Harry sich hinzusetzten und setzte sich anschliessend neben ihm. Ein angenehmer Duft ging von dieser schönen Frau aus was Harry Ruhe und Erleichterung brachte. Aldon setzte sich gegenüber Harry und musterte ihn genau an. Die Stille wurde aber durch Harrys Magenknurren unterbrochen und er errötete. Iloïne stand lächelnd auf eilte nach draussen.  
  
"Nun Mr. Potter, ich werde sie jetzt besser Harry nennen. Sind sie einverstanden?" fragte Aldon und Harry nickte schweigend. Dann aber sagte er. "Mein Herr, ich, ich würde gerne wissen wo ich bin." Sagte Harry fordernd. "Natürlich sollten sie erfahren wo sie sind und was sie sind." Antwortete Aldon. "Was ich bin? Was soll das?" fragte Harry. "Harry. Ganz kurz gefragt. An was erinnerst du dich was dir zuletzt wiederfahren ist?" Diese Frage kam Harry wie ein Schlag vor der Stirn. "Ich... ich habe mich mit Voldemort duelliert. Er... er hat mich umgebracht. Oder?.... Er hat mich doch umgebracht also warum bin ich hier. Was....." "Voldemort hat dich nicht umgebracht Harry." Unterbrach Aldon. Seine Stimme klang immer gleich. "Wie? Er hat mich nicht.... aber dann.... wer sind sie? Und wie ... wie ist das möglich?" Harry war verwirrt. Was war passiert. War er jetzt tot? Wo war er?  
  
Aldon räusperte sich. "Harry, Voldemort hat dich nicht getötet weil er es nicht geschafft hat und er wird es auch nie schaffen. Nicht durch Magie. Zum Glück wusste er das nicht den sonst währst du für immer tot." "Ich verstehe nicht! Ich...." wollte Harry sagen als Iloïne wieder eintrat und in den Händen eine Schalle Früchte und eine Glassflasche mit Wasser hatte. Sie legte es vor Harry auf dem Tisch und flüsterte ihm. "Guten Appetit!" Harry dankte mit einen Lächeln und hätte am liebsten zugehauen aber die Anwesenheit des alten Mannes bremste ihn. "Also Hör zu Harry. Ich werde dir jetzt vieles erzählen müssen damit du dir ein Bild machen kannst warum Voldemort dich immer töten wollte, warum er es nicht geschafft hat. Warum sich deine Mutter opfern musste und sie hatte mehrer Gründe. Warum du hier bist und warum du hier bleiben wirst bist du vollkommen gereift bist."  
  
Das war einwenig zu viel für Harry. Was redete er da? Doch Harry nickte und wartete auf Aldons Beginn.  
  
"Ich fange so an. Vor tausenden von Jahren, erschuf ein uraltes Wesen die Magie. Die Fähigkeit um Zaubern zu können. Sein Name war Razzarozz, ein Dämon aus alter Zeit. Mit Hilfe seiner Diener versetzte er die Welt für lange Zeit im Chaos. Als die Zeit der Menschen kam, erschuf er die ersten Reinblüter. Die Reinblüter, Zauberer, waren sehr mächtig. Sie hatten eine 100% Beziehung zur Magie die um ihnen und in ihnen war. Die jetzige Zauberer und Hexen oder besser gesagt, alle Zauberer und Hexen dieser Zeit, enthalten Einteil dieser Kraft die sich in der Gene befindet. Manche haben mehr was bedeutet das sie besser zaubern könne als andere. Je mehr Gene vorhanden ist, desto besser. Wenn ein Zauberer oder Hexe über 50% dieser Gene enthaltet, nennet man sie Halbblüter. Im Moment gibt es nur zwei oder besser gesagt drei die sich Halbblüter nennen dürfen. Dumbledore, Voldemort und Grindelwald. Du weist doch wer Grindelwald ist oder?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Ja, aber er ist schon vor mehr als 50 Jahren gestorben, oder?"  
  
"Später dazu!" sagte Aldon. "Nun, Die Reinblüter waren die ersten reine Zauberer. Verstehst du? 100% Zaubergene. Sie waren mächtig. Mächtiger als Dumbledore, Grindelwald und Voldemort zusammen. Sie beherrschten die Macht der Elementen. Mächtige Zauberer waren sie und warum?... Weil sie die so genante Nachkommen Razzarozz waren. Ihre Aufgabe bestand darin die so genannte Muggel zu unterjochten. Dummerweise, für Razzarozz, begannen seine Diener Gefühle zu entwickeln und erkannten dann das sie im Unrecht lagen. Alle widersetzten sich fortan gegen Razzarozz der sie dann gnadenlos zu jagen anfing. Viele Jahre dauerte der Krieg zwischen den Schöpfer und seine Kinder und die Kinder wussten das sie verlieren würden. Sie entwickelten eine Bannformel um Razzarozz zurück in der Niederhölle zu schleudern. Leider hatte die Formel eine Lücke die Permanent ist und nicht korrigiert werden kann. Die ersten Reinblüter fürchteten sich als Razzarozz, 10000 Jahren später zurückkehrte und das ganze wieder von vorne anfing. Der letzte überlebender der Reinblüter, teilte sein Wissen mit den Muggel. Seine Nachkommen waren somit die ersten normale Zauberer. So entwickelte sich die Zauberei. Trotz allem, wusste Tie-Shi, sein Name, das gewöhnliche Zauberer die Rückkehr Razzarozz nichts entgegen zu setzten haben würden. Er übertrug seine wahre Reinblutgene und versetzte sie mit einen Aktivierungszauber. Seit dieser Zeit mussten die Erben des Reinen Blutes alles mögliche machen um Razzarozz zurück zu verbannen und , Harry, das ganze wird sich bald erneut wiederholen und du wirst es tun müssen."  
  
Eine Stille trat ein. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so seltsam verloren. "Was soll das? Bedeutet das das,...." Harry lachte ein wenig verwirrt vor sich hin. "....das ich dieser Erbe bin? Ich? Das ist doch Quatsch! Ich kann es nicht sein."  
  
"Warum bist du dann nicht tot?" sagte Aldon.  
  
"Nun ich...." Harry wusste nichts. Warum war er nicht gestorben. "W...warum bin ich....."  
  
"Ganz einfach Harry. Reinblüter sind 100% magische Wessen. Sie sind zwar auch Menschlich aber eben auch Magisch. Da sie eine so starke Verbindung mit der Magie haben, wirken ein Haufen Zauber auf ihnen nicht. Auch die drei unverzeihliche Flüche gehören dazu."  
  
"Wenn das so ist dann kann ich es nicht sein. Immer hin hatte ich den Imperiofluch schon mehrmals nicht abwehren können. Ich habe den Crutiofluch gespürt und den Todesfluch zweimal abbekommen."  
  
"Und warum bist du dann nicht tot? Hör zu. Du warst tot Harry, über zwei Monaten und nur weil du noch nicht Volkomen gereift warst. Deine Seele brauchte Zeit um sich wieder zu sammeln. Du warst noch nicht reif. Voldemort hätte dich selbst im alter von eins nicht töten können. Und jetzt zu deiner Mutter. Deine Mutter wusste nicht das du ein Reinblüter bist und sie hätte nicht sterben müssen aber sie hat es getan um dich zu retten was gleichzeitig dazugeführt hat das der Todesfluch an dir abprallte und Voldemort fast das Leben kostete. Harry, du bist der Erbe der ersten Reinlüter und du hast viel Kraft. Immense Kraft schummelt in dir und wenn du sie zu gebrauchen gelernt hast, wirst du mächtiger sein als alle anderen."  
  
"Wenn das der Grund ist warum mich Voldemort töten wollte, weil ich der Erbe bin, wieso hat er mich nicht dann einfach zu Tode erstochen?"  
  
"Weil er dich aus einen ganz anderen Grund töten wollte Harry."  
  
"Noch einen Grund?" fragte Harry genervt. "Was den noch?"  
  
"Weil du James Sohn warst. Dein Vater besass ausserdem diese Gene in sich und er wusste das aber er wusste auch das du derjenige sein würdest der diese schwere Bürde tragen würde. Dein Vater hatte Voldemort sehr oft ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Voldemort wollte dich nur aus Rache töten. Wollte das Geschlecht der Potter auslöschen Er hatte damals keine Ahnung das du der Erbe der ersten Reinblüter warst aber heute ist es anders."  
  
Harry sah verwirrt aus. "Wenn das ganze Stimmt, was dann? Was jetzt? Und warum sagten sie das ich hier bleiben werde? Ich gehöre in Hogwarts. Sicher warten dort alle auf mich und...."  
  
"Für sie bist du tot Harry. Genau so wie für Voldemort und die gesamte Zauberwelt. Harry ich weiss das es schwer zu akzeptieren ist aber ohne dich hat die Zukunft keinen Sinn mehr. Verstehst du? Alle deine Vorgänger mussten damit klar kommen und wir, alles hier, nenne und sie Gilde der Erben. Wir existieren seit Hunderten von Jahren und sind dafür verantwortlich dich so zu trainieren damit du es mit Razzarozz aufnehmen kannst den nur du vermagst ihm zu trotzen."  
  
Harry hatte kein Hunger mehr. Warum hatte er immer so viel Pech am Hals? Würde es überhaupt ein Jahr in Hogwarts geben wo er in Ruhe verbringen würde?  
  
Harry stand auf. "Harry! Deine Freunden geht es gut. Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt. Ich bin mit oft im Kontakt und solange du als Tot gehalten wirst, kannst du trainieren. Dich bilden. Ausserdem währen deine Freunde nicht mehr in Gefahr denn du weist ja warum sie es waren oder?"  
  
Harry setzte sich wieder. "Ja!" sagte er barsch.  
  
"Harry, wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du es später gegen Voldemort aufnehmen können. Er wird nicht der hauch einer Chance gegen dich haben aber hab Geduld und denke gut nach. Du musst nun mal viele Sache Opfern."  
  
"Beantworten sie mir nur noch folgende Fragen. 1. Wie bin ich hierher gekommen? 2. Wo bin ich hier? 3. Wer sind sie? 4. Wie lange werde ich hier bleiben müssen und zuletzt, wo ist der Beweis das sie nicht ein Dinner Voldemorts sind?"  
  
Aldon lächelte. "Freut mich das sie so skeptisch sind Harry. Na schön. Zu ihre erste Frage: Wir mussten sie aus ihrem Grab in Hogwarts herausholen. War eine Menge Arbeit aber wir schafften es ohne entdeckt zu werden. Ihre zweite Frage: Sie befinden sich irgendwo in Italien. Wo genau werden sie früh genug erfahren. Dritte Frage: Mein Name ist Aldon Rubnik. Ich war damals Schulleiter an der Zaubererschule in Norwegen namens Astradum. Ich bin der Bruder Dumbledores und ihre letzte Frage: Solange bis sie bereit sind Voldemort gegenüber zu treten. Das kann Wochen, Monaten oder vielleicht Jahre dauern Kommt auf ihre Einstellung an. Und jetzt ruhen sie sich noch etwas aus. Melanie, die Tochter des Sohn meines Sohnes, wird sich um sie kümmern und sie auch unterrichten."  
  
Harrys Blickt wandte zu Melanie die ihn ermutigend anlächelte. Harry nickte stumm und verliess die Hütte mit der Schalle voller Früchten.  
  
Zwei Tage später hatte sich Harry fast vollkommen erholt. Iloïne betreute ihn ganz gut doch ihre Art es zu tun war für Harry manchmal zu viel. Oft errötete er und womöglich hätte sie nichts gesagt wenn Harry sich vor ihr ausgezogen hätte. Zum Glück aber kam es nicht dazu. Harry wohnte von nun an in diese alte Hütte und bekam einpaar neue Kleider und einen neuen Zauberstab. Eines Morgens, die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, fing alles an. Iloïne betrat Harrys Hütte und weckte ihn. "Aufstehen Harry. Heute fängt es an." Harry erwachte blitzschnell und richtete sich so auf das die Decke in seinen Schoss hinunterrutschte. Iloïne lächelte. "Also los, steh auf, wir haben nicht den ganzen Morgen Zeit." "Zeit wofür?" Fragte Harry. "Na das Training natürlich. Du willst doch nicht in deiner Momentane Verfassung zaubern oder?" Harry kleidete sich in einen schwarzen Trainer und Turnschuhen die er bekommen hatte. Als er die Hütte verlies, fing Melanie, die ebenfalls in schwarzen Trainer angezogen war, zu joggen an. "Komm schon Harry." Sagte sie und Harry trottete ihr hinterher. Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht das es eine Aufwärmübung war aber falsch. Sie waren mehr als acht Meilen gerannt. Durch den Wald. Mussten über Hindernisse springen. Klettern usw. Als sie zurück waren, Harrys Beine fühlten sich so schwer wie noch nie, frühstückten sie. Anschliessend hatte Harry mit ihr Unterricht und fing an neue Sprüchen zu erlernen. Musste Aufsätze Schreiben und viel lesen. Das dauerte von neun bis eins. Dann assen sie zu Mittag und anschliessend musste Harry eine Stunde lang Körpertraining absolvieren. Rumpfbügen. Liegenstützen, Kniebeugen usw. An Nachmittag dann, ging es weiter. Iloïne war eine sehr gute und sanfte Lehrerin oder Mentorin? Und so verlief Harrys erster Trainingstag. Am Abend, bevor er sich schlafen legte, taten ihm alle Muskeln weh. Kater und, und , und. Die Tage die er dort verbrachte, waren sehr begrenzt. Harry sprach wenig mit den anderen da sie nur Italienisch sprachen. Froh war er wenn er mit Iloïne unterwegs war. Eine Woche später, begab er sich mit Iloïne in eine leere Hütte.  
  
"Setzt dich am Boden Harry." Bat sie und Harry tat es. Sie setzte sich vor ihm ebenfalls im Schneidersitz. Licht strömte ins Zimmer. "So Harry. Als Reinblüter, hast du eine Menge Begabungen wie sonst niemand." "Was für Begabungen?" fragte Harry. Iloïne zog einen faustgrossen Stein aus ihrer Tasche und legte zwischen ihnen auf den Boden. "Zum Baispiel ohne Zuberstab zaubern zu können." Sagte sie. "Ohne Zauberstab? Sie meinen das ich ebenfalls so eine Art Magid bin?" Sie nickte. "Ja. Wichtig daran ist, das du dich stark konsentrierst denn sonst, tut es sehr weh." Harry schluckte. "Und wie geht das?" "Du konsentrierst dich stark auf das Objekt und denkst nur z.B. SCHWEBEN. Du wirst dann eine gewisse Verbindung mit dem Stein fühlen als ob es Teil von dir währe und dann wirst du ihn zum schweben bringen können. Versuchs." Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich so gut wie er nur konnte auf den Stein. "Schweben, Schweben, Schweben." Dachte er die ganze Zeit. Auf einmal spürte er etwas seltsames. Als ob er den Stein spüren würde. "Schwebe, schwebe..." wiederholte er und langsam begann sich der Stein einwenig zu heben doch sofort spürte Harry wie sich seine Brust zusammen zog und er stiess einen harten Stöhnen aus. Der Stein aber schwebte noch. "Sehr gut Harry. Verlier nicht die Konzentration. Bleib dran. Konzentriert dich." Harry versuchte sich weiter zu konzentrieren aber es tat zu weh. Erschöpft, atmete er aus und senkte den Kopf. Der Stein, der aus 50 cm Höhe gestiegen war, fiel zu Boden. Harry griff mit beiden Händen an seine Brust und versuchte sein Atem zu normalisieren. "Das war sehr gut Harry. Bravo. Wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du bald den schmerz bändigen können." Harry nickte geistesabwesend. "Warum ist das so anstrengend?" wollte Harry wissen. "Weil du frei Zauberst Harry. Weißt du, ein Zauberstab hilft uns die Magische Kraft zu bündeln. Je nachdem was für ein Spruch wir verwenden, bündelt er es dementsprechend. Was du da machst, kostet mehr Kraft und Anstrengung. Du zauberst frei. Nur mit Denken und sonst nichts. Kleiner Tipp. Verwende es nie leichtsinnig. Ist schon ein Trumpf wenn es der Gegner nicht weiss. So, lass uns weiter machen." Stand auf und öffnete einen Schrank. Als Harry sich aufrichtete und sich zu ihr drehte, hielt sie zwei lange Kampfstäbe in den Händen. Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Mit so etwas weiss ich nicht wie man umgeht." sagte er. "Deshalb werden wir es auch üben." Sagte Iloïne und verliess die Hüte. "Folg mir." sagte sie. Sie rannten weg und hielten in einer kleine Lichtung an. Der Boden war trocken und braun. Harry erkannte sofort das am Boden Fussspuren waren. Iloïne gab Harry einen Stab und sagte. "Und jetzt kämpfen wir. Nimm keine Rücksicht." Fügte sie noch schnell hinzu. Harry wusste nicht wie er stehen sollte. "Komm schon Harry. Die Haltung die zu dir passt, wirst du schon noch entdecken. Diese Stäbe sind ausserdem einwenig verhext. Sie tun nicht so weh. Na los. Greif mich an." Harry rührte sich nicht. Konnte er eine Dame angreifen? Naja, sie war seine Mentorin aber im ernst. Konnte er das? "Na schön, dann eben ich." Sagt sie jetzt plötzlich streng und griff Harry an. In beiden Händen den Stab haltend, machte sie eine Finte, Harry fiel rein und schlug um mit den einen Ende gegen die Schulter. Harry verlor das gleichgewischt und hob das rechte Bein. Iloïne presste blitzschnell ihren Stab hinter Harrys Wadenbein und schlug ihn mit einer eleganten Seitlichentritt in seiner Brust. Harry stolperte anschliessen an ihren Stab und fiel Rücklings zu Boden. Sofort stellte sie sich vor ihm und drückte ihm den Stab hart gegen deinen Magen. "Und was jetzt?" fragte sie lächelnd und gleichzeitig ein wenig genervt. Harry reagierte sofort. Er schlug ihr den Stab mit einen Seitlichen Fusstritt und der Stab fiel aus der Hand zu Boden. Anschliessend, presste Harrys seine rechte Ferse gegen Iloïne Ferse und tritt mit den anderen Fuss gegen ihrem Oberschenkel. Dadurch verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel ebenfalls rücklings zu Boden. Sofort richtete sich Harry auf und schnappte sich seinen Stab. Iloïne stand auf. Ihr Stab lag zu weit entfernt. "Wirst du mich jetzt so angreifen?" fragte sie. Harry blickte zu seinen Stab und warf in dann weg. "Währe mir nicht wohl." Sagte er. Iloïne lächelte. In ihren Innersten dachte sie: Jetzt werde ich dir eine saftige Lektion erteilen Harry. Sie rannte auf Harry zu und Harry stellte sich bereit um ihren Angriff anzuwehren. Sie holte zum Schlag aus aber Harry duckte sich und rollte sich zur Seite. Ihr Schlag traf ins Leere. Sofort drehte sich Harry, kniend, um die eigene Achse und traf Iloïne hart gegen ihren Wadenbein. Sie verlor erneut das Gleichgewicht und fiel wieder rücklings zu Boden. Dann aber packte sie blitzschnell mit der Hand Harrys Kragen und zog ihn über sie zu ihren linken Seite und Harry prallte Seitlich neben ihr zu Boden. Sie spreizte ihre Oberschenkel und kniend über Harrys Beide versuchte sie ihn mit beiden Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu schlagen aber Harry, schneller als sie, zog seine Beide zurück und presste sie gegen ihrem Bauch und stiess sie hart von sich weg. Iloïne stöhnte auf und knallte rücklings zu Boden. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Harry um sich über sie zu werfen und er schaffte es. Packte mit beiden Händen ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie fest zu Boden. Sie war von nun an unbeweglich. Zumindest dachte es Harry. "Und jetzt?" fragte er leicht ausser Atem. "Das hier!" sagte sie und schlug mit ihrem Knie in Harrys Weichteilen. Harry stöhnte schmerzend auf und kippte Seitlich neben ihr zu Boden. Beiden Händen an seinen Geschlecht gepresst. Sein Magen fühlte sich zusammengezogen und gelähmt. Iloïne schnappte nach Luft und lachte gleichzeitig. Sie blickte nach rechts wo Harry zusammen gekrümmt lag. "Das...das war nicht nett." Hauchte er hervor. "Dein Fehler." Antwortete sie lachend. Nachdem Harry sich wieder einigermassen bewegen konnte, trainierten sie einige Stabschläge bevor sie zurückkehrten.  
  
Am Abend, nachdem sie noch über Geschichte diskutiert hatten, verliess Harry Iloïnes Hütte und begab sich zu seinen eigenen. Er war todmüde aber der heutige Tag war wohl der am Aufregesten gewesen. Er lies sich ins Bett fallen und fing zu denken an. Was wohl Hermine und Ron jetzt taten? Ging es ihnen Gut? "Hermine Geburtstag!" dachte Harry etwas erschrocken. "Ob sie meinen Geschenk... nein womöglich nicht." Harry seufzte stark. Da war noch Laius. Er lächelte. Aldon hatte ihn erzählt das Laius nicht mehr in Hogwarts war. Hermine und einpaar Freunden hatten ihn zur Strecke gebracht. Wie sehr er sie alle vermisste. Ging es ihnen auch wirklich gut? Müde und erschöpft schlief Harry ein. Seine letzten Gedanken galten Hermine.  
  
"Und? Habt ihr sie zum reden gebracht?" fragte Grindelwald seine Todesser. Sie eilten in schnellen Schritten zum Kerker wo sich Elene befand. "Sie ist so stur mein Lord. So etwas haben wir noch nie gesehen." Antwortete Garlosch. "Zum Teufel mit ihr." Fluchte Grindelwald. Sie betraten den Kerker. Eine bläuliche, schwebende Kugel beleuchtete den Raum. An einer Wand sass Elene angekettet am Boden. Ihr Gesicht hatte blaue Flecken du Anschwellungen. Sie hatte mehrere Wundem am Ober und Unterkörper und ihre Kleider waren zerrissen. Grindelwald kniete vor ihr. Sie hob langsam den Kopf und blickte ihm erneut in die Augen. "Du hast lange genug ausgehalten. Kompliment, so etwas hätte ich nicht erwartet aber noch kennst du die Vollendung der Folterei nicht. Ein letztes Mal, wo ist euer Stützpunkt?" Er packte sie an er Kehle. "WO?" Elene antwortete nicht. Ihre Augen strahlten eine so intensive Härte das Grindelwald, vergebens, aufstand. "Pflanzt er ihr ein." Befahl er und einer der Todesser, holte eine Flasche in der sich etwas befand. So eine Art Schlange. Er kniete neben Elene, zog ihr Oberteil hoch, öffnete die Flasche und drückte die Öffnung gegen ihren Bauchnabel. Flüssigkeit befleckte ihr Bauch und dann spürte sie wie die Schlange sich in ihr Fleisch hineinbohrte. Sie schrie auf. So laut sie nur konnte obwohl ihre Schreie gedämpft waren. Die Schlange drang in ihre Eingeweiden und als sie Volkomen drin war, schloss sich die Wunde und Elene verlor das Bewusstsein. "Mein Lord?" "Ja, so wird sie reden. Früher oder später."  
  
Am Abend sassen Voldemort und Grindelwald in der grossen Halle Durmstrang. Wie gewöhnlich tranken sie Schwarzwein. "Wie sieht es mit der Züchtung aus?" fragte Voldemort. "Im Moment haben wir gut 80 Exemplare. Wir wohl kaum reichen um Beauxbatons einzunehmen aber wir haben ja noch Zeit." "Und diese Elene von Greifenstock?" "Sie wird bald reden." Antwortete Grindelwald kurz. Dann fuhr er fort. "So viel ich gehört habe, sollst du einen gewissen Wurmschwanz in deine Dienste haben, richtig?" "Das Stimmt. Dieser Feigling. Warum?" "Nun, ich habe das Gefühl das dieser Wurmschwanz, uns bei etwas sehr nützliches sein könnte. Du weist worüber ich rede." Voldemort lächelte. "Natürlich weiss ich das und das hatte ich sowieso schon vor. Aber wir müssen uns gedulden." Grindelwald nickte. "Bis der Tag kommt."  
  
Die nächsten drei Wochen gingen schnell an Hermine und Ron vorbei. Vieles hatte sich nicht verändert. Die Unterrichtsstunden verliefen wie immer. Einzig und allein das Hermine jetzt mit der Hausmannschaft trainierte. Wood hielt es für eine gute Idee einpaar Ersatzspieler aufzustellen. Darunter gehörte Hermine. Sie war noch nicht so erfahren wie die Anderen aber sie machte ihre Sache ganz gut. Eines Nachmittags kam Wood etwas spät zum Training. Er hielt einen Brief in der Hand. "Kommt alle her!" rief er aufgeregt. Die zehn Spieler, landeten und machten einen Kreis. Wood, öffnete den Brief und las vor:  
  
Sehr geehrten Mr. Wood, Trainer der Hogwarts - Hausmannschaft,  
  
Auf Grund der Weltmeisterschaft unter allen bekannten Zaubererschulen das nächstes Jahr stattfinden wird, würden wir gerne einen Freundschaftsspiel mit ihnen Vereinbaren.  
  
Datum und Zeit könnten wir später genauer besprechen. Das Spiel würde dennoch in April stattfinden müssen.  
  
Es währe uns eine Freude wenn sie annehmen würden.  
  
Bis dahin, alles Gute,  
  
Miss Choung, Trainerin der Jai-ten-Schule Japans  
  
23. Januar 2003  
  
Wood hob den Kopf und blickte in die erfreute Gesichter seiner Mannschaft. "Wie ich sehe, werden wir wohl annehmen oder?" sagte Wood feststellend. "Was denkst du denn?" sagte Fred und George gleichzeitig. "Wir werden wirklich mit einer Schule aus Japan spielen?" fragte Anderson begeistert. "Natürlich Anderson, oder hast du keine Ohren?" neckerte Malfoy. "So viel ich weiss, ist Japan letztes Mal dritter geworden." Sagte Wood. "Sie sind stark und bis dahin haben wir nur noch gut Zwei Monaten Zeit Ich werde mit den Direktor reden. Vielleicht bekommen wir mehr Zeit fürs Training. Also? Wir nehmen teil." "Ja doch!" riefen alle. "Na schön. Los, trainiert solange ich weg bin¨" befahl Wood und sauste zum Schloss.  
  
Am Abend, verkündete Dumbledore der Schule die erfreuliche Nachricht für April. Die Schule war deshalb ganz schön aus dem Häuschen und in den nächsten Tagen besuchten mehr und mehr Schüler das Quidditchtraining ihrer Mannschaft. Wood verstärkte das Training auf sechs Stunden mehr in der Woche.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Die Mannschaft sah so aus:  
  
Torhüter: Pansy Parkinson. 5.Klasse Slytherin.  
  
Treiber: Fred und George Weasley. 7.Klasse Gryffindor, Ersatz: Anton McLean 3.Klasse Hufflepuff.  
  
Jäger: Rebecca Anderson. 3.Klasse Ravenvlaw, Draco Malfoy. 5.Klasse Slytherin, Davis Roger. 6.Klasse Hufflepuff, Ersatz: Hermine Granger. 5.Klasse Gryffindor.  
  
Sucher: Cho Chang. 6. Klasse Ravenclaw, Ersatz: keiner. .................................................... Das Spiel würde auswärts stattfinden. Die Schüler schienen darüber nicht erfreut zu sein aber was anders blieb ihnen nichts übrig. Eines Abends, betrat Wood Dumbledores Büro. "Ah, guten Abend Oliver. Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte Dumbledore gut gelaunt. Wood setzte sich. "Prof. Es ist so. Meine Mannschaft spielt zu gut für die Besen die sie im Moment fliegt. Mein Gott. Ausser Chos Feuerblitz, Hermines Nimbus 2003 und Malfoys Donnerblitz, besitzt der Rest lausige Putzbesen. Sauberwischs. Die andere Mannschaftsspieler von Miss Choung, haben alle Feierblitze. Ich sehe nicht wie wir sie so schlagen sollen. So brauchen wir gar nicht erst aufzutreten." Wood hatte alle gesagt was er wollte und überlies nun Dumbledore das Wort. "Sie denken also das ihre Mannschaft jetzt bessere Besen braucht oder Oliver?" sagte Dumbledore. "Genau das Prof." antwortete Wood selbstbewusst. "Na schön Mr. Wood. Kommen sie mit." Dumbledore stand auf und Wood folgen ihm in einer Kammer seines Büros. Es war dunkel und als Dumbledore Licht machte, kippte Woods Kiffer nach unten. Dort, auf einen breiten Tisch, lagen neun gleiche Besen. Ihre Stiele waren leicht gewölbt und pechschwarz, glänzend. Der schöne hellbrauner, langer Schweif der eng zusammen gebunden war, und am oberen Ende des Stiels die Seriennummer in der draufstand: Quidditchbesen Model X. "Was...?" "Das Mr. Wood, werden eure Besen sein. Ich musste sie vorbestellen. Sollten erst nächstes Jahr kurz vor Meisterschaftsbeginn erscheinen aber ich wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen und habe sie für den doppelten Preis vorbestellt." "Das war natürlich eine sehr Weise Entscheidung Prof." sagte Wood dem es so zumute war als währe die Meisterschaft schon gewonnen. "Sie werden sie erst später bekommen Mr. Wood. Rechtzeitig genug." Sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und Wood verliess sein Büro mit -Quidditchbesen Model X- vor sich her murmelnd.  
  
"Nein Harry! Nein, nochmals." Rief Iloïne streng. Harry hatte es erneut nicht geschafft eine stärkere Version von einen Schutzmauerzauber zu erzeugen und musste schon duzende von Male Iloïnes Zauber und Flüchen im Kauf nehmen. "Harry. Du musst dich besser Konzentrieren. Denke nur noch daran es abzublocken. Wenn du deine Kraft optimal einsetzt, prallt der Fluch ab. OK? Ich werde jetzt erster sein, sei bereit." Sagte Iloïne und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry. Harry, Zauberstablos, Richtete seine rechte Handfläche auf Iloïne und wartete. "Interstuptor!" rief sie und eine Infrarote Kugel in Grösse eines Fussballes, sauste auf Harry zu. Diesmal schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich so stark wie noch nie. Ja, es tat sogar weh. "Paridi bum." Dachte er und kurz danach, hörte er Inoïne auschreien. Sofort klappte er die Augen auf und sah Iloïne fünf Meter weiter hinten am Boden prallen. Sofort eilte Harry zu ihr und kniete nieder. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Harry besorgt. Iloïne lächelte zu ihm hoch. "Sehr gut Harry." Stöhnte sie schwach. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry. "Hast den Interstuptor auf mich zurückgeschleudert und zwar dreimal so schnell." Sie keuchte und Harry half ihr hoch. "Machen wir weiter!" sagte sie doch als Harry sie los lies, kippte sie nach vorn und Harry schaffte es gerade sie aufzufangen. "Ich denke, das war einwenig zuviel für dich." Flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr und sie nickte. Ihr Gesicht war verschwitz und so beschloss Harry sie zu tragen. Er brachte sie am Rande eines Flusses wo sie sich ein wenig erholen konnte. Harry setzt sich neben ihr und blickte sie an während sie sich ihr Gesicht wusch. "Tut mir Leid." Nuschelte Harry als sie sich an der Brust presste die ihr anscheinend schmerzte. Sie blickte zu ihm hoch. "Ist schon gut. Ich bin ja nicht so das ich zu zerbrechlich bin." Sagte sie. "Naja, aussehen tust du, aber es sein, tust du nicht." Sagte Harry. Sie lächelte. "Du bist wirklich gut geworden. Noch hapert es an deiner Konzentration aber wirklich gut. Bin zufrieden." Harry nickte errötend. "Jetzt erzähl mir mal bitte wer du wirklich bist Iloïne. Ich habe dir von Anbeginn nichts gefragt weil du es immer geschafft hast mich abzulenken aber jetzt nicht. Wer bist du? Wo hast du die Zauberei gelernt? Wie ist dein ganzer Name und , und, und..." "Na schön Harry. Mein ganzer Name ist Iloïne Mayschuck. Studiert habe ich in Beauxbatons. Du kennst ja diese Schule. Ich bin jetzt 18 und arbeite dort als Aushilfslehrerin im Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste. Als mein Vater mir sagte das du bald auftauchen würdest, er war ein Seher, stellte mich mein Uhruhr Grossvater ein. Aldon also. Ich habe in Beauxbatons gekündigt. Frag doch einfach was du gerne wissen möchtest und ich werde es auch machen."  
  
"Na schön." Sagte Harry. "Hast du schon Mal Quidditch gespielt?"  
  
"Quidditch? Nein. Ich finde das es nichts langweiligeres gibt als Quidditch. Ausserdem zu Gefährlich und nur wenige spielen es gut. Und du? Du spielst Quidditch? »  
  
« Ich war drei Jahre lang in Hogwarts Sucher. » antwortete Harry.  
  
"Und warst du gut?"  
  
"Naja, ich weis nicht recht. Jedenfalls konnte ich einpaar Manöver fliegen die andere nicht konnten."  
  
"Aha, und andere Hobbys hast du nicht?" fragte Iloïne.  
  
"Ich? Nun, nein. Eigentlich nicht. Du?"  
  
"Ich lese gern usw. Lernen. Etwas was du wahrscheinlich nicht so bevorzugst. Hattest du Freude ? ..."  
  
"Ja, ich hatte, oder zumindest habe ich sie. Die halten mich ja für Tot."  
  
Harry erzählte ihr vieles über seine Erlebnissen in Hogwarts. Über Ron, Hermine. Über seine Quidditchpartien. Es war eine recht angenehme unterhaltsame Unterhaltung.  
  
"Du vermisst sie nicht?"  
  
"Natürlich tu ich das." Sagte Harry. "Das letzte Mal das ich sie sah, waren es sehr kurze und unangenehme Momente und jetzt bin ich hier. Trainiere für etwas was erst noch kommen wird. Muss mich wieder mit Voldemort schlagen und dann noch Razzarozz? Verflucht, warum immer ich? Ich hatte noch nie ein einziges Jahr in Hogwarts wo ich keine Probleme hatte. Noch nie. Ich...."  
  
"Iloïne schnell. Aldon ruft dich. Es ist Dringend." Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Einer der Männer hatte sie gesucht. Iloïne stand auf. "Komm Harry." Sagte sie und rannte zurück zum Stützpunkt. Dort angekommen betraten sie Aldons Hütte. Er wartete bereits dort und noch einpaar Leute. Alle schienen ernsthaft nervös zu sein. "Was ist los?" fragte Iloïne und setzte sich. Aldon blickte zu Harry. "Du bleibst draussen." Sagte er. "Ich? Warum?" protestierte Harry. "Raus!" schrie Aldon und Harry, angeschlagen, verliess die Hüte. Hinter hm wurde die Tür hart zugeschlagen. Er hörte eine heftige Diskunion. Harry setzt sich am Brunnen in der Mitte des Dorfes und wartete. Es war Abendäderung und es war ruhig. Warum war dieser alter Greis so hart zu ihm? Harry konnte ihn nicht leiden. "Arroganter Greis." Murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Er hatte gedacht sich mit ihm besser zu verstehen aber nein. Das würde nie passieren. Ergebens, kehrte Harry zurück in seine Hütte und als es bereits dunkel war und Iloïne immer noch dort drin war, schlief Harry ein.  
  
Harry erwachte. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Er hört ganz leise Schritte. Jemand schlich sich in seine Hütte. Er ballte seine Faust, richtete sich blitzschnell auf und rief. "Lumus Sulam!" seine Faust erhellte seine ganze Hütte und blendete ihn gleichzeitig. "Schlechte Idee." Dachte Harry als er gemerkt hatte das er sich selbst erblindet hatte. "Harry." Hörte er Iloïne rufen. Als Harry, schnell, wieder sehen konnte, sah er Iloïne mit einen Brief in der Hand. Sie war schwarz angekleidet und trug einen Rucksack am Rücken. "Du gehst?" fragte Harry verblüfft. Sie nickte stumm. "Ja." "Wohin?" "Das kann ich dir nicht sagen Harry. Auf jeden fall, werden wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen." Harry richtete sich auf. Er hatte seinen Trainer an. "Hat es etwas mit vorhin zu tun?" Iloïne nickte. "Hör zu Harry. Ich werde es dir sagen weil ich vertrauen habe. Kann ich dir auch trauen das du es niemanden erzählen wirst?" "Natürlich!" sagte Harry. Iloïne setzte sich aufs Bett und fing dann wenig später an.  
  
"Harry. Durmstrang ist von Grindelwald und Voldemort eingenommen worden. Ein grossteil der Schüler sind tot. Ich und einpaar anderen, werden versuchen ein Teil rauszuholen."  
  
Harry setzte sich. Durmstrang also unter der Hand Voldemorts. Würde Hogwarts auch fallen? "Und ich? Warum komme ich nicht mit?" "Weil du noch nicht fertig bist Harry. Dich jetzt zu verlieren währe katastrophal. Verstehe doch." "Aber du, dein Leben so aufs Spiel zu setzten ist wohl ganz in Ordnung." "Harry, du machst dich um anderen immer zu viele Sorgen. Kümmere dich erst einmal um dich." "Aber das tu ich nicht und kann es nicht." "Ich weiss. Aber du hast mir versprochen es niemanden zu sagen und mitkommen kannst du sowieso nicht. Wenn alles gut geht, sind wir in vier Tagen zurück." Harry blickte sie finster an. "Was wenn Voldemort und Grindelwald dort sind und ihr auf sie zustosst?" Iloïne seufzte. "Kämpfen, werden wir natürlich. So und jetzt schlaf. Ich muss los." Sie stand auf. "Aber Iloïne....." er beendete den Satz nicht. Iloïne hatte ihn umarmt. Fest umarmt. "Ich gehe alleine Harry." Sagte sie, küsste ihm auf die Wange und verlies sie Hütte mit schnellen Schritte. Harry blieb eine weile dort stehen. Wie sehr er es doch hasste nicht helfen zu können. Schon jetzt machte er sich Sorge um sie. Genau so wie er sich um seine Freunde sorgen gemacht hatte. Der Gedanke verschont zu werden hasste er. Die ganze Nacht drückte er kein Auge zu. Er fühlte sich unwohl und nervös. "Komm einfach zurück." Murmelte er.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Tagen, trainierte Harry hart. Er joggte am morgen, trainierte eine ganze Reihe von neuen Zaubersprüchen, lernte, und half den anderen wo er auch nur konnte. Seit der abreisse Iloïnes, fühlte er sich allein. Redete kaum und verkroch wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, in seiner Hütte. Die Stimmung im Dorf war immer ruhig gewesen aber jetzt war sie tot. Keiner redete. Am vierten tag, am Abend, wuchs Harrys Sorge so hoch, das er die Hütte Aldons betrat und vor ihm stehen blieb. "Wo ist Iloïne." Verlangte Harry zu erfahren. "Weist du es denn nicht?" fragte Aldon ruhig. "Nein." Log Harry. Er konnte ja nicht verraten das er es schon wusste und er wollte so vielleicht erfahren ob alles gut war. "Hör zu Harry. Das Lügen musst du noch lernen." Sagte Aldon und grinste böse. Harry schluckte. "Egal. Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Harry. Ihm war es jetzt egal ob Aldon sauer werden würde. "Wir wissen es nicht. Wir werden ihnen noch etwas mehr Zeit geben. Und jetzt weg mit dir. Ich habe noch viel zu tun." Er verscheuchte Harry aus seiner Hütte. "Na Klasse. Nicht einmal das." 


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8 Der Verlust  
  
Am nächsten Tag, kehrte Harry spät zurück ins Dorf. Er hatte Jagd auf Gufuns gemacht. Kleine lästige Biester die wie Hasen aussahen. Sie waren flink uns schnell aber Harmlos. Ihr Fleisch war eine wahre Delikatesse und Harry wollte schon immer etwas davon kosten. Er hatte drei erlegt und sie anschliessend mit den anderen Dorfbewohner geteilt. Nach dem Abendessen aber zogen sich dicke schwarze Wolken zusammen und es fing zu regnen an. Hart schlugen die Regentropfen auf Harrys Dach. Donner erschalten und der Wind pfiff gespenstisch leise. Harry, tropfnass, zog sich aus und presste das Wasser aus seinen Klamotten in den er sie verdrehte. Tropfen fielen zu Boden. Danach zog sich Harry seinen schwarzen Trainerpyjama an und legte sich hin. Er war müde und gereizt. Von Iloïne hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Ob alles in Ordnung war? Blitze erhellten seine Hütte und draussen hörte Harry wie sich die Dorfbewohner sich gegenseitig etwas riefen. Wind blies in seine Hütte und Harry kuschelte sich in seine raue Stoffdecke so gut er konnte. Der Sturm wurde immer heftiger und die Donner weckten Harry oft vom Schlaf.  
  
"SCHNELL!! HIERHER! SIE BRAUCHEN HILFE!!"  
  
Harry klappte die Augen auf. Wer hatte geschrieen? Draussen regnete und donnerte es immer noch. Harry richtete sich erschrocken auf. Draussen vernahm er Rufe. Etwas war los. "SCHNELL, HIERHER!" "NEIN, SONST IST SIE VERLOREN!" "KÜMMERT EUCH UM DIESEN ZUERST!" Schreie, schmerzhafte Schreie hörte Harry von draussen kommen. Er stand schnell auf und zog sich seine alte schwarze Turnschuhen an. Als er den Vorhang zur Seite zog, erkannte er was los war. Vor ihm, auf den Platz, lagen einige schwer verletzt am Boden. Die anderen kamen ihnen zu Hilfe. Auch Aldon war dabei. Stocknass und mit dem Wind kämpfend. Harry eilte los. Er musste auch helfen. Wind blies in alle Richtungen und Donner erschallten. Regentropfen prasselten auf die Erde die bereits verschlammt und voller Pfützen bedeckt war. Als Harry das Zentrum erreicht hatte, war er komplett durchnässt. Da er keine Brille mehr hatte, sah er das ganze etwas verschwommen. "Was ist los?" rief Harry Aldon zu der gerade neben einen verletzten Mann kniete der eine tiefe Stichwunde an der Schulter hatte. Aldon antwortete nicht. Harry schaute sich verwirrt um. Überall war etwas los. Es regnete stärker und man konnte fast nichts mehr erkennen. Harrys Füsse versanken im Schlamm. "He DU!" hörte Harry jemanden auf ihn zurufen. "Komm her, ich brauche Hilfe."  
  
Harry rannte sofort dorthin und kniete neben einer schwer verletzte Person. Zwei gesunde Männer versuchten ihn zu verarzten. "Wie kann ich helfen?" fragte Harry nervös. "Hier. Presse deine Hand gegen seine Wunde hier am Oberschenkel. Die Blutung musst gestoppt werde." Harry nickte und presste beide Händen gegen die Wunde. Er fühlte den Puls am Oberschenkel und wie das Blut hinaus zu fliessen versuchte. Langsam stoppte die Blutung. Harry blickte in die Augen des Verletzten. Auch er hatte Harrys Augen in visier. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry schnell. "Eine Falle,..... Falle.... hat es gewusst...... dunklen Lord..... viele Tot." Stotterte der verletzte und Harrys Innere verkrampften sich. "Und Iloïne? Wo ist sie?" rief Harry.  
  
"Schnell Junge. Wir müssen ihn Weg bringen. Der Regen bringt ihn sonst um." Rief einer der zwei Männer. Harry sammelte sich schnell. "In meine Hütte. Dort ist es gut." Beide Männer nickten und zusammen, trugen sie ihn in Harrys Hütte wo sie ihn auf den Bett legten. Während einer der Männer sich um den Verletzten kümmerte, packte Harry das Handgelenk der anderen Peron und blickte zu ihm hinauf. "Iloïne! Ist sie auch hier? Wo?" fragte Harry und überschlug sich öfters. Der Mann wusste um Harrys Besorgnis und sagte nur. "Im Lanzaret. Beeil dich. Vielleicht lebt sie noch!"  
  
Harry rannte hinaus als währe er selbstpersönlich von Teufel verfolgt worden. Er rannte ins Lanzaret. Eine grosse, breite Hütte. Sie war wie der Krankenflügen in Hogwarts. Zwei ganze Reihen von Betten die neben einander gestellt waren. Ganz hinten waren sie besetzt. Harry eilte und suchte nach Iloïne die er zu hinterst liegen sah. In Panik, rannte Harry und blieb neben ihr Stehen. Ihr Gesicht war weiss. Ihre Lippen noch weisser. Sie war in einen weissen, dünnen Tuch bedeckt. Ihre Harre nass. Harry wusch sich das Wasser von seinen Gesicht weg und setzte sich neben Iloïne auf den Bett. Sein Trainer klebte an seine Haut. "Iloïne?" flüsterte Harry leise. Sie antwortete nicht. Harry blickte sich um. Ein Haufen Krankenschwester die er vorhin noch nie gesehen hatte, kümmerten nicht um die Patienten. Harry griff nach den Oberen Ende der decke und zog sie hinunter. Sein Gesicht erbleichte. "Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte er aus. Er liess die Decke bis zu ihren Hüften hinab gleiten. Iloïne hatte eine fürchterliche Brandwunde an der linken Bauchseite. Mehrere Schnittwunden die halb versorgt und verbunden waren und blaue Flecken. Frisches Blut klebte an ihre Haut und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur sehr langsam. Die Brandwunde war so erschreckend, das Harry die Augen schloss. Er wandte den Blick und blickte auf Iloïne. "Iloïne? Hörst du mich? Bitte... sag etwas!" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. "Krankenschwester? Kommen sie, sie müssen ihr helfen." Rief Harry einer zu. Sie wandte sich um und eilte zu Harry. Schnell blickte sie zu Iloïne und schüttelte vergebens den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid, ihr ist nicht zu helfen." Sagte sie und eilte zu einen anderen Patienten. Harry erstarrte. Was hatte sie gesagt? Iloïne... sterben? Sie lag im sterben? "Iloïne mach die Augen auf." Flehte Harry und berührte sanft Iloïnes Wangen. Ihre Haut war kalt. Er strich über ihre Wangen, Nase, Schläfen, Lippen, Stirn. "Wach doch endlich auf." Sagte Harry strenger und dann passierte es.  
  
"H...Ha.. Harry?" flüsterte Iloïne mit stark gedämpfter Stimme. "Ja, ich bin hier." Sagte Harry erleichtert. Iloïnes Augenlider öffneten sich nur sehr widerwillig. Halboffen, blickten ihre schöne Augen in die Harrys. Harry versuchte zu lächeln aber es missfiel ihn. Er griff nach Iloïnes Hand, hob sie sanft und küsste sie. "Ich dachte schon dich zu verlieren." Sagte Harry. Seine Stimme war etwas zerbrochen und unkontrolliert. Trotzdem aber erleichtert. Iloïnes Lippen formten sich zu einen schwachen Lächeln. "Nein Harry.... ich schaffe es nicht." Flüsterte sie. Ihre Stimme war leise aber genau zu verstehen. "Was redest du da? Natürlich wird alles wieder...." "..... mit mir ist es vorbei Harry." Unterbrach sie. "Nein, nein.. ist es nicht." Sagte Harry und verstärkte seinen Griff. "Ich las dich nicht gehen." Sagte er. Iloïnes hustete und stöhnte anschliessend vor schmerz auf als sich ihre verbrannte Bauchmuskeln überspannten. "Sh.. ganz ruhig." Flüsterte Harry. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Hö.... hör zu Harry. Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Es ist so das wir in Durmstrang versagt haben. W...wir hatte einen Auseinahndersetzung mit Voldemort und Grindelwald. Naja, wir mussten uns zurückziehen." hauchte sie schmerzend. " Voldemort? Grindelwald? Wie? Warum?" Iloïne atmete einpaar mal ein und aus und fuhr dann fort. "Ich hatte noch eine ältere Schwester. Elene, sie war mächtig und stark. Vor einpaar Wochen wurde sie von Grindelwald gefangen geworden und er.... er..." Tränen liefen ihr die Wange runter. Harry, schockiert, sass nur da. Er wusste nicht was machen. Er wollte sie bitten es nicht erzählen zu müssen wenn sie es nicht wolle aber da fuhr sie schon fort. "... Grindelwald hat sie ausgehorcht. Sie hat vieles preisgegeben und... und ist anschliessend in seine dienste getreten........" Ihre Stimme bracht ab. "Oh nein, das... tut mir leid." Sagte Harry verbittert. Was konnte er den sonst sagen. "Hör zu Harry. Ich werde nicht mehr an deiner Seite sein können....." "Was redest du da. Natürlich...." "...... sei still Harry." Sagte sie mit harter Stimme wenn auch leise und Harry verstummte sofort. "...Jetzt wirst du mir zu hören Harry. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit." Harry wollte etwas sagen aber Iloïne löste sich von seinen Griff und fuhr hinauf zu seiner Wange. "Harry.... hör mir bitte zu. Wenn ich weg bin, wirst du allein weitermachen müssen es seih den, Aldon findet einen Ersatz. Lern weiter wie bisher und vergiss dein Körpertraining nicht. Ich... ach.. ich hätte dir so gerne mehr beigebracht." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und strahlte bedauern aus. Sie spürte Harrys Tränen auf ihre Hand. Sie öffnete erneut die Augen und blickte in Harrys Nasse Augen. Er weinte stumm. "Hör auf Harry." Bat sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Du.. du kannst nicht so einfach gehen!" sagte er. "Ach Harry. Wir kennen uns kaum vier Wochen und du hast mich schon so lieb gewonnen? Ich hätte das nicht erwartet." "Wer könnte dich denn nicht lieb haben?" sagte Harry während er sich die Tränen weg wusch. "Bis jetzt nur du." Sagte sie als sie stark aufstöhnte und sich ihr Rücken aufwölbte. "Iloïne, Iloïne..." "Es ist so weit Harry. Leb wohl. zu schade das wir uns nicht länger kennen lernen durften.. Leb...wohl...." "Iloïne, nicht!" Iloïnes Hand verlor ihre Intensität und erschlaffte in Harrys Händen. Ihre Augen starrten ins Leere und ihre Brust blieb Stillstehen. Harrys Augen weiteten sich so weit wie möglich auf. "Iloïne. Iloïne?" wiederholte er immer wieder. Dann begann er sie leicht zu rütteln. Keine Reaktion. "Nicht Iloïne. Nicht du!" Harry presste seine Stirn gegen die ihre und fing zu weinen an. "Warum du Iloïne? Warum?"  
  
"Sie hat wie niemand anderen gekämpft Junge." Sagte ein verletzter nebenan. "Es war der dunkle Lord. Er hat mit ihr gespielt und sie hatte absichtlich mitgemacht um uns Zeit für die Flucht zu schaffen."  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und strich so weich wie er nur konnte mit seinen Fingern über ihre Augenlider und schloss sie zu. Griff danach zur Decke und deckte sie zu. Ihr bildhübsches Gesicht war nun weiss. Weiss und kalt wie Eis. Es war so als währe alles Blut von ihr zurückgewichen. Tränen rannte Harrys Wange hinunter. Ein letztes Mal lehnte er sich über sie nach vor und küsste sie an der Stirn. "Verzeih mir Iloïne. Verzeih mir." Harry stand auf. Taumelnd verlies er das Lanzaret obwohl er bleiben wollte aber Iloïnes toten Körper zu sehen, war die schlimmste Art von Schmerz die er jemals empfunden hatte. Draussen regnete es noch. Ein grossteil der verletzten, waren nun unter einen Dach. Der Platz war fast leer.  
  
"Harry! Ab ins Zimmer. Was machst du noch hier draussen?" hörte Harry Aldon rufen. Dieser alter Greis den er so hasste. Vielleicht sogar mehr als Snape. "Iloïne ist tot." Sagte Harry, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu Aldon. "Bedauerlich." Sagte dieser. "Bedauerlich? BEDAUERLICH?" schrie Harry vor Wut und drehte sich um. "BEDAUERLICH? IST DAS ALLES WAS SIE SAGEN KÖNNEN SIE MISTSCHWEIN?" (Verzeih mir aber diesen Satz hier finde ich etwas unrealistisch aber dafür sehr witzig. ( Matorif) Harry fühlte eine enorme Welle an Hass und Wut in sich grösser werden. Sein Körper zitterte und seine Augen waren auf Aldon tödlich fixiert. "Sagen sie etwas!" schrie Harry Aldon zu der etwas verdutz zu Harry blickte. Dann aber sagte er. "Iloïne war tapfer. Ihr Tod ist bedauerlich......" Zum Teufel mit euer BEDAUERLICH, sagen sie dieses Wort nie wieder vor meine Anwesenheit." Schrie Harry noch einmal. "Still, sie war meine Enkelin. Du weist ja gar nicht was sie mir bedeutet hat." "Und deshalb habt ihr sie nach Durmstrang geschickt? DESHALB?"  
  
Regen prasselte und der Wind wurde heftiger. Jetzt standen nur noch Aldon und Harry gegenüber. Allein. Niemand war da.  
  
"Es war Voldemort Harry. Er hat ihr das zugefügt. Gäbe es dich nicht, währe sie noch am leben gewesen!" sagte Aldon.  
  
Das ganze traf Harry hart. Meinetwegen? Das war nicht möglich. Harry fühlte sich vollkommen verloren. Allein.  
  
"Deinetwegen ist sie tot, deinetwegen sind deine Eltern tot, deinetwegen sind viele anderen tot, deinetwegen ist Codric tot, deinetwegen leiden viele, deinetwegen ist Voldemort zurück und trotz allem versuchst du es zu ignorieren." Sagte Aldon.  
  
"Das ist nicht war. Ich habe es niemals ignoriert." Schrie Harry zurück.  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"DOCH!"  
  
"NEINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!" platzte es aus Harry heraus. Es gab einen knall als wäre eine Rakete neben ihnen explodiert. Harry hob den Kopf und Aldon erstarrte. Harrys Augen waren rot und Bluttränen rannte ihn die Wange runder. "Er weint Blut?" fragte sich Aldon erschrocken und zugleich verwirrt. "Wie ist das möglich?" Harry stand nur da. Zitterte gewaltig. Seine Augen waren Blutrot und keine Pupille war ausfindig zu machen. "Harry...." wollte Aldon sagen aber Harry hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht und rannte weg. Rannte rasend schnell. So schnell wie kein Mensch. Wenigen Sekunden war er nicht mehr zu sehen. Aldon, erstarrt, dachte. "Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Wie kann ein Reinblüter Blut weinen? Wie kann es so stark leiden? Er, ein Reinblüter. Ein Geschöpfte der diese tiefe von Schmerz und Leid nicht fühlen darf, geschweige den kennen. Ein Handicap mit fatalen folgen? Warum.............?"  
  
Harry rannte so schnell er nur konnte. Zu weinen hatte er aufgehört und seine Augen schmerzten gewaltig. Seine Wangen waren Blutverschmiert und er rannte weiter. Er sprang über Hindernissen, rannte über tiefe Pfützen. Er wusste das er Blut geweint hatte. Sein Herz fühlte sich zersplittert an. Seine Lungen durchlöchert.  
  
"Warum, warum ich? Voldemort, Voldemort du.... du hast mir alles genommen. Mich so sehr geschadet. Mich und meine Freunden. Alle die mir etwas bedeutet haben. Zuerst meine Eltern, Sirius, dann die Dursleys, diese misse Verwandten bei denen ich Jahrelang leiden musste. Dann tauchst du vor fünf Jahren in Hogwarts auf. Dann den Basilisken. Tötest beinahe Ginny und andere. Dann Wurmschwanz. Dieser Verräter. Sirius verbring viele Jahre in Askaban. Die Dementoren, wie du meine Mutter getötet hast. Dann tötest du Codric, du feiger Hund Voldemort. Zum Schluss Entfürst du Hermine und jetzt tötest du Iloïne. Ich werde dich töten Voldemort. Ich werde es tun................ICH HASSE DICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Schrie Harry während er rannte. Warum er rannte wusste er nicht. Wohin er rannte, wusste er nicht. Seine Hose war mit Schlamm bespritz und als er dann, über eine hoch gewölbten Wurzel stolperte und auf den schlammigen Boden fiel, blieb er liegen und fing zu weinen an. Verzweifelt, mutlos, niedergeschlagen, erschöpft, leidend, entrüstet usw. blieb er liegen. Sein Gesicht, seitlich am Boden gepresst. Er rührte sich nicht. Wollte auch gar nicht. Einfach nur da liegen. Genau das. Alles zu vergessen und neu anzufangen.  
  
Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er fiel in eine Bodenlose Leere.  
  
"Bereit fürs Training?" fragte Roger Hermine als sie sich in einer Kreuzung trafen. Beide waren in ihre Quidditch-Hausumhänge gekleidet und hielten ihre Besen bereit. "Natürlich. Es dauert ja nicht mehr lange bis zum Spiel. Wood ist ganz schön aus den Häuschen." "Das ist wahr." Zusammen verliessen sie das Schloss und begaben sich zum Quidditchfeld. Die anderen warteten bereits dort und Wood, hatte wieder eine Nachricht bereit. "Alle herhören. Das Spiel findet am 20 April statt. Wir werden deshalb zwei Tage früher nach Japan reisen. Man hat uns dort eine Wohnung zu Verfügung gestellt. Es ist......" "Du, Wood? Um welche Zeit spielen wir den genau?" fragte Fred und Wood, nicht gerade erfreut über Freds Unterbrechung, funkelte ihn erzürnt an. ".... Es ist do das wir mit den besten Besen spielen werden. Hier...." Wood kniete neben eine grosse Kiste und öffnete sie. Anschliessend überreichte er Fred, George, Parkinson, Roger und McKeen einen Quidditch Model X. Hermine, Malfoy und Cho lehnten ab. Sie hatten bereits exzellente Besen und sagten das sie bereits mit ihnen eng verbunden waren. "Das Spiel findet um Punkt acht Uhr Nachts statt. Das Stadium ist gross. Etwas 40000 Leute haben platz. Los jetzt, trainiert." Die Mannschaft trainierte fabelhaft. Die neue Besen, ermutigten sie. Und so vergingen die Tage. Hartes Training.  
  
Am Abend des 27 Januar, kam Pig in die grosse Halle und brachte Ron den Tagespropheten. Schlechte Nachrichten standen geschrieben. Hermine las vor:  
  
Askaban unter der Hand des dunklen Lords,  
  
Askaban wurde von dunklen Lord eingenommen. Die Dementoren haben sich seiner Seite angeschlossen. Die Gefangenen Askabans laufen nun frei herum und ein duzten Zauberer wurden dort ermordet. Die Gefahr die davon ausgeht, ist noch nicht festgelegt. Seit dem Absturz des Ministeriums, herrscht Angst und Schrecken. Die Todesratte ist nun um 367 gestiegen. Weitere Informationen im Luxusprophet.  
  
Alex von Tototin  
  
Hermine blickte zu Ron. "Du Ron? Was ist eigentlich mit deine Eltern?" "Ach, sie haben sich natürlich einer Scharr von Auroren angeschlossen. Du weist das nun überall Todesser lauern. Gegen die kämpfen sie nun." "Und Percyn?" "Ach der, der ist nach Rumänien gegangen um mit Charlie einpaar Angelegenheiten zu klären." Erklärte Ron. "Die Lage wird immer ernster." Sagte Cho die ebenfalls am Tisch der Gryffindors mitsass und ass. Roger, an seiner Seite, nickte zustimmend. "Ach der Kontakt mit Durmstrang ist abgebrochen. Dumbledore hat gesagt das Durmstrang unter der Hand Voldemorts steht und das Beauxbatons als nächste dran kommen könnte." Sagte Roger. "Das ist wahr." Sagte Malfoy. "Und was macht die ,die... wie soll ich sagen?... die Guten?" fragte Ron. Hermine seufzte. "Das wissen wir nicht."  
  
"Wir sollten uns für Spiel konzentrieren. Wir können eh nichts tun." Sagte Cho und die anderen stimmten zu.  
  
........................................................  
  
Es war ein Sonniger Tag im Stützpunkt oder besser Dorf der Erben. Zwei Tage seit die Befreiungsaktion fehlgeschlagen war. Ein grossteil der Verletzten waren nun vollkommen geheilt. Die Tote hatte man gleich am nächsten Tag beerdigt. Gerade hatten die Arbeiter angefangen die Schäden die das Urwetter verursacht hatte zu reparieren als einer von ihnen laut aufschrie. "Er ist wieder da. Da ist er." Alle Augen blickten nach Osten wo sich Harry befand. Sein Trainer war mit trockenem Schlamm verdreckt. Sein Gesicht war dreckig und seine Haare mit Schlamm verschmiert. Er betrat das Dorf und lief an alle vorbei. Seine Augen waren starr und kalt. Blut war nicht zu sehen. Harry war zwei Tage lang am Boden liegen geblieben. Auf den Weg zu seiner Hütte, kamen ihm einpaar Krankenschwestern entgegen um ihn genauer zu untersuchen. Harry wehrte sich nicht und sie brachten ihn ins Lanzaret. Im selben Moment betrat Henry, ein Zauberer, Aldons Hütte um ihn zu benachrichtigen.  
  
"Er ist also wieder da." Murmelte Aldon. "Er währe niemals weggelaufen wenn du ihn nicht verletzt hättest. Das war sehr dumm von dir Vater." "Ich hatte meine Gründe dafür." Antwortete Aldon kalt. "Gründe? Gründe? Verdammt. Was für Gründe? Ihm so zu verletzten obwohl er nichts dafür kann? War das einer deiner Gründe?" Henry, Aldons Sohn, war aufgebracht darüber wie sein Vater gehandelt hatte. "Sohn, hör zu. Reinblüter sollten eigentlich kaltblütig sein. Den Aufzeichnungen zufolge, waren alle 23 Reinblüter vor Harry kalte Menschen. Ohne Gefühlen. Harry aber ist anders. Eine eindeutige Schwäche die es noch nie unter den Reinblüter gegeben hat."  
  
"Aber das stimmt nicht Vater. Wenn das so ist, warum haben sie sich dann gegen Razzarozz gestellt?" sagte Henry.  
  
"Weil sie ihn gefürchtete haben. Alles andere ist eine kalte Lüge. TIE-SHI war genau so herzlos wie Voldemort nur strebte er nicht nach Macht oder Gier. Ich hätte eigentlich niemals damit gerechnet das Harry Potter, der Erbe, Gefühle haben würde. Das war nicht vorgesehen was das ganze verschlimmert."  
  
"Hast du ihm deshalb so verletzt?" fragte Henry.  
  
"Ja, ich musste feststellen was wirklich in Harry vor sich ging. Das er meine Enkelin so sehr mochte, hätte ich nicht geglaubt. Ich hatte sie aufgestellt weil ich wusste das sie die einzige gewesen währe die einen Reinblüter ausgehalten hätte. Hm,... ich hatte mich getäuscht."  
  
"Was wird jetzt aus Harry?"  
  
"Nun, er wird auf jedenfalls hart trainieren. Allein. Eigentlich, so schmerzt es mir zu sagen, war Iloïnes Tod etwas ganz gutes für Harry. Nun wird er sich richtig anstrengen um Rache zu haben. Das wird ihm stärker machen."  
  
"Aber Vater, Rache ist eine schlechte Richtung."  
  
"Nicht für Reinblüter. Und jetzt bitte lass mich allein. Ich habe noch viel zu tun. Gewähre Harry den Zutritt zu den geheimen Archiven in der Bibliothek. Er wird dort womöglich lange Zeit verbringen."  
  
"Ja Vater." Henry verlies Aldons Hütte und begab sich ins Lanzaret. Für seine 68 Jahren, sah er relativ jung aus. Man hätte denken können er währe um die 35 Jahren.  
  
Als Henry das Lanzaret betrat, fand er Harry am Bett liegen. Er war immer noch in diesen verschlammten Trainer gekleidet. Henry seufzte und setzte sich neben Harry der ihn sofort anblickte. "Hallo Harry." "Hallo!" antwortete Harry ruhig. "Mein Name ist Henry. Ich bin Iloïnes Onkel oder besser, war ich es. Ich werde mich kurz fassen." Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er fortfuhr. "Also, von nun an, wirst du allein weitermachen müsse und...." "..... das hätte ich sowieso getan." Unterbrach Harry. Henry grinste verborgen. "Das wusste ich. Nun, du hast zutritt in die Bibliothek. Dort wirst du aus Wissen stossen das für dich gedacht ist. Solches Wissen, findest du nirgends wo. Nun wirst du dich allein vorbereiten müssen, schaffst du das?" "Wenn das alles ist, ja, und gehen sie jetzt, ich muss viel nachdenken." Sagte Harry kalt und Henry, verlies das Lanzaret. Harry lag nun allein im Bett. Müde und erschöpft. Iloïnes Beerdigung hatte er natürlich verpasst und es war auch gut so. Der Hass gegenüber Voldemort war nicht gesunken sondern gestiegen. Immer mehr und mehr. Harry wollte Rache. Kalte Rache. Ein Tag später verlies Harry das Lanzaret und begab sich in seine Hütte. Nach dem er sich am Fluss, nicht weit entfernt, gewaschen und umgezogen hatte, betrat er die staubige kleine Hütte die sich anscheinend Bibliothek nannte. Es war eine sehr kleine Hütte. Etwa fünf mal fünf Meter breit. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner viereckiger Tisch aus schwarzem Holz. Drei Bücherregale mit uralte Bücher die halb auseinander zu zerfallen drohten und viele Pergamentrollen. Am Boden lagen überall Pergamentblätter mit Runen und Texten. Sie waren aber so verstaubt das Harry den Staub wegblasen musste um überhaupt etwas erkennen zu können. Über den Tisch, schwebte eine grosse Fackel die den Raum beleuchtete. Der Tisch war mit Hunderte von verstreute Blätter bedeckt. Harry seufzte und setzte sich am Stuhl vor dem Tisch und begann die Blätter zu durchforschen. Oft musste er niese da zu viel Staub anwesen war und kurz danach, gereizt, sprach er einen Ordnungszauber und die ganze Papierfetzten und so weiter räumten sich auf. Eine Stundespäter war die Bibliothek wieder in Ordnung und Harry fuhr fort. Er las den ganzen Nachmittag nach dem er am Morgen seinen Körpertraining absolviert hatte.  
  
So vergingen die Tage für Harry. Harte, langweilige Tage und nur der Gedanke an Voldemorts Tod, gab ihm die Kraft auszuhalten. "Was haben wir den da?" sagte Harry vor sich hin. "Die Macht der Elemente." Harry kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Er hatte sich seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen. Harry las innerhalb von einen Tag das ganze Buch zu ende und musste am Schluss grinsen. Das Buch der Elemente war in der Tat eine Interessante Sache. Die Elemente Feuer, Eis, Luft, Wasser, Humus und Erz waren auch Quellen für Spezielle Magie. Die Reinblüter waren in der Lage Elementartig zu zaubern. Die Kontrolle über einer diese Elemente zu erlangen. Für Harry war die Wahl ganz klar. Für das Element Luft hatte er sich entschieden. Er würde in der Lage sein über das Wetter zu herrschen. Leider waren viele Seiten über diesen Element nicht vorhanden aber Harry beschloss die Lücken selbst auf zu füllen. Er würde sich für Voldemort vorbereiten. Tage lang befand er sich in der Bibliothek und lernte. Lernte wie ein Besessener und lernte so viel über dunkle Künste das er ein grossteil der Magie in diese Richtung, automatisch zu beherrschen anfing. Seit Tagen hatte er nicht mehr gesprochen. Aldon war gezwungen ihm sein Essen bringen zu lassen denn sonst währe Harry verhungert. Er verlies die Bibliothek nicht vor Mitternacht und stand dann um Punkt 05:30 auf. ....................................  
  
17. April 2003  
  
Klok, klok, klok..... "Herein!" rief Harry als sich die Bibliothektüre aufging und Henry eintrat. "Wie kommst du voran Harry?" fragte er gut gelaunt. Er und Harry hatten sich in den letzten paar Wochen gut befreundet. "Ganz gut." Sagte Harry ohne den Blick vom Buch: Telepatische Magie und ihre Vorteile, abzuwenden. Henry zauberte einen Stuhl und setzt sich neben Harry. "Du solltest dir einpaar Tage frei nehmen Harry. Es würde dir gut tun." Schlug Henry vor aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Zeit. Ich will noch nicht." "Na schön. Wie währe es dann hiermit?" Er legte eine Zeitung über Harrys Buch. Auf der Titelseite stand gross und breit geschrieben,:  
  
-DIE QUIDDITCH SCHULMANNSCHAFT HOGWARTS, SPIELT AM 20. APRIL GEGEN DIE JAI- TEN SCHULE JAPANS UM PUNKT 20:00. IM STADIUM Jen-Pen-Lee-  
  
Harry packte die Zeitung energisch und begann zu lesen. Henry lächelte vergnügt und sagte, während Harry las, nichts.  
  
-Auf Grund der Weltmeisterschaft unter den Zauberschulen die nächstes Jahr stattfinden wird, hat Japan England einen Freundschaftsspiel angeboten. England hat zugestimmt. Der Trainer der Hogwartsmannschaft, Oliver Wood, hat das soeben vor drei Wochen angekündigt. Er selber sagt das es ein hartes Spiel wird aber das er auch vertrauen in seiner Mannschaft habe. Von der Seite von Miss Choung, kamen die Worte: Wir haben seit über 70 Jahren nicht mehr gegen England gespielt und haben genug vom warten.  
  
Wir können uns also alle auf ein spannendes Spiel freuen. Die Eintrittskarten wurden wenige Tage nach der Ankündigung bereits ausverkauft.-  
  
Mister Loton  
  
Enttäusch lies Harry die Zeitung fallen. "Was ist Harry?" fragte Henry gut gelaunt. "Das Spiel." "Du wolltest hingehen?" Harry nickte. "Ja, also eigentlich erst jetzt. Vorher wusste ich es ja nicht." "Nun,.. dann..." Henry zog zwei Tickes aus der Tasche und Harrys Augen weiteten sich aus. "..... sollten wir doch gehen oder? Du wirst deine Narbe verdecken müssen Harry." Sagte Henry und Harry nickte zum ersten Mal überglücklich.  
  
......  
  
20. April 2003 19:45  
  
Die Hogwartsmannschaft befand sich in der Umkleidekabine. Alle waren äusserst nervös. Besonders Hermine, Anderson und Parkinson. Sie hatten noch nie eine Partie vor Publikum gespielt. Wood, ebenfalls nervös, sagte. "Alle gut hören. Wir spielen jetzt so gut wie noch nie. Fred, George? Passt auf. Wir spielen jetzt gegen unbekannte Klatscher. Sie sind sicher anders als unsere. Cho? Der Schnatzlevel wirst du mit der anderen Sucherin festlegen müssen, du kannst doch Japanisch oder?" Cho nickte. "Gut... Malfoy, Anderson und Roger. Passt gut auf. Zum glück wurde die Regel geändert und es ist erlaubt Spieler auszuwechseln. Pansy? Du hältst sie doch oder?" "Natürlich Oliver." sagte Parkinson nervös. "Na schön. Fertig gekleidet? Dann los."  
  
Die begaben sich in den Raum der zum Quidditchfeld führte. Nun mussten die Tore geöffnet werden und sie würden hinausfliegen müssen. Roger, Fred, Anderson, Pansy und George hielten ihre Quidditch Model X-Besen während Malfoy seinen Donnerblitz und Cho ihren Feuerblitz bereit hielten. Von draussen hörten sie die Jubelruf der Zuschauer. Zuhinterst standen Hermine und McKeen. Sie würden ebenfalls hinausfliegen aber nicht mitspielen es seih den sie würden ausgewechselt werden. Die ganze Mannschaft war in ihre bunte Quidditchumhänge gekleidet. An der Brust das Emblemzeichen Hogwarts. Schwarze Schienbeinschoner und Armschoner. Zu forderst stand Wood und sie warteten. 


	9. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9 Quidditch  
  
"Hier Harry." "Danke!" dankte Harry als Henry ihm eine Cola gab. Sie befanden sich in den Ehrenlogen des Stadiums. Sie hatten eine exzellente Aussicht von hier aus. Das Stadium war voll und durch Scheinwerfer gut beleuchtet. Wie ein Fussballstadium. Es herrschte eine angespannte, erfreuliche Stimmung unter den Zuschauern. 80% davon waren Japaner. Der Rest aus England und von sonst irgendwo. In der Mitte des Feldes, am Boden, standen die Schissrichter. Einer von ihnen hielt den Quaffel. Ein anderer den Schnatz und ein dritter die Kiste mit den Klatscher. Harry hatte einen breiten Stirnband an um seine Narbe zu decken. Ausserdem hatten sie sich Omniglässer gekauft um die Partie besser mit ansehen zu können. "Nervös Harry?" fragte Henry. "Oh, ja. Ich bin gespannt wie sie spielen werden." Antwortete Harry mit einen nervösen Lächeln. Henry schaute weg und grinste. So hatte er Harry schon lange nicht mehr gesehen oder besser, noch nie. Zum ersten mal lächelte Harry in seiner Anwesenheit. Sie plauderten noch eine Weile als plötzlich ein Stimme im Stadium erschallte. "Meine Damen und Herren. Ich heisse euch alle Willkommen zur heutige Partie zwischen England- Hogwarts und Japan-Jai-Ten. Ich möchte bevor ich die Mannschaften bitte zu kommen, etwas sagen. Seit über 70 Jahren haben sich die Mannschaften Hogwarts und Jai-Ten nicht mehr gegenübergestanden. Ein Ereignis den wir uns so gut wie möglich merken sollten. Letztes mal, vor genau 79 Jahren, spielten Hogwarts und Jai-Ten gegeneinander. Die Partie endete mit 370 - 340 für Jai-Ten. Der Sucher Englands kennen wir ja alle, nämlich Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwartsschule. So... nun bitte ich zuerst die Gastmannschaft zu erscheinen. Meine Damen und Herren..... HOGWARTS!!" Die Tore wurden geöffnet.  
  
"Es geht los¨" sagte Wood und die Mannschaft bestieg die Besen. "Sobald unsere Namen gerufen werden, fliegt ihr raus."  
  
"Nun, Die Mannschaft Hogwarts, Trainer Mr. Oliver Wood, Torhüterin Miss Pansy Parkinson, Treiber Die Weasleys Fred und George, Angreifer sind Miss Rebecca Anderson und die Herren Draco Malfoy und Davis Roger. Die Sucherin ist Miss Cho Chang!" Rief der Kommentator und die Spieler schossen hinaus und wurden mit Beifall begrüsst. Auch Harry klatschte und Henry machte es ihm gleich. "Ersatzspieler sind Mr. Anton McKeen als Treiber, und Miss Hermine Granger als Jägerin!!!" rief er. Hermine und Anton bestiegen ihre Besen und schossen hinaus. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Sofort presste er die Ferngläser gegen seine Augen und suchte Hermine. Tatsächlich. Es war Hermine. Harry folgte ihr. Sie flog quer durchs Stadium. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie hasste doch Quidditch. Auf jeden Fall flog sie besser als Harry gedacht hatte. Sie machte gute Kehrwendungen und war in der Lage schnell zu beschleunigen. Eigenschaften die man als Jäger brauchte. Harry konnte sich nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen jemals so stolz auf Hermine gewesen zu sein. Kaum war er weg, da spielte Hermine schon in der Hausmannschaft. "Wie wir alle sehen können, fliegen ein Teil der Hogwartsspieler die modernsten Besen der Welt. Die Quidditch Modele X. Miss Hermine Granger fliegt einen Nimbus 2003. Mr. Malfoy einen Donnerblitz und Miss Cho Chang einen Feuerblitz. In der tat exzellente Besen. Mr. Wood?" Der Kommentator der ebenfalls auf einen Besen war, schoss zu Wood. "Mr. Wood. Wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte der Kommentator. "Naja, ich werde mich wohl nach der Partie besser fühlen." Antwortete Wood. "Wie denken sie stehen ihre Chancen?" "Naja, das kann ich jetzt nicht beurteilen aber meine Mannschaft wird alles geben." "Nun, wir wünschen ihnen alles Gute und ein gute Spiel." "Danke!" sagte Wood. Der Kommentator schoss in die Höhe und fuhr fort. "Und jetzt meine Damen und Herren, die Jai-Ten Mannschaft. Die Schwestern Ling, Lang, Lung Chins. Sie spielen alle als Jägerinnen, Torhüterin ist Iloi Jamaten, Treiber sind Leo Rusterholz, und Mischa Choung. Der Sucher ist Lenping Lee. Zum Schluss die Trainerin Michelle Choung. Willkommen!" trief der Kommentator und die Menge brach im Tumult auf. Alle sieben Spielerinnen und Spieler Japans, schossen ins Stadium mit ihre Feuerblitze.  
  
Jetzt schoss der Kommentator zu Miss Choung und stellte ihr einpaar fragen auf Japanisch. Danach zog sich der Kommentator zurück und einer der Schissrichter, pfiff zum versammeln. Hermine und Anton landeten am Boden, am Rande des Feldes und setzten sich dort am Boden. Wood reichte Michel Choung die Hand. Eine Hübsche, schwarzhaarige Dame im alter von 22, wobei er leicht errötete. Dann folgte er Hermine und Anton. Alle vierzehn Spieler versammelten sich Halbkreissieg auf zehn Meter Höhe. Cho und der Sucher, ein kräftig gebauter junger Mann, schüttelten sich die Hand und besprachen auf welchen Schnatzlevel die Partie stattfinden würde. "Die Sucher haben sich entschieden. Der Level des Schatzes wird 6 sein." Rief der Kommentator. "So, die Spieler nehmen ihre Positionen auf und die Schisrichter fliegen zu ihre Punkte. Die Jäger beider Mannschaften halten sich bereits. Jeden Augeblick wird der Quaffel ins Spiel gesetzt." Malfoy blickte zu Anderson und Roger. Bei de nickten zurück. "Drei, zwei, eins,....los. Das Spiel beginnt." Der Schissrichter schoss den Quaffel in die Höhe und das Spiel begann. Malfoy spürte einen Impuls in sich und lehnte sich nach vorn. Scheller als alle anderen, schoss er in die Höhe und packte den Quaffel. Sofort schoss er weiter aus das gegnerische Tor. "Du meine Güte. Sehen sie das? Wie er beschleunigt hat dieser Malfoy." Rief der Kommentator.  
  
Malfoy hatte alle Jäger hinter sich gelassen und hatte es nur noch mit den Klatschern und der Torhüterin zu tun. Er hatte so schnell beschleunigt, das er alle gegnerische Jägerinnen vollkommen hinter sich gelassen hatte. Malfoy blickte sich schnell um und schaffte es einen Klatscher auszuweichen. "So und jetzt....." dachte er und holte zum Wurf an. Die Torhüterin hielt sich bereit. Sie war klein und schlank. Sehr wahrscheinlich war sie schnell und flink, dachte Malfoy und beschloss zu täuschen. Er holte aus und visierte den linken Torring. Doch kurz bevor er schoss, änderte er die Handstellung und schoss den Quaffel Richtung rechten Torring. "Du meine Güte, das hat gesessen. Das könnte.... oh nein. Der Quaffel prallt an Ringrand ab. Schade. Malfoy hatte einen so guten Sologang geschafft und verfehlt das Tor um Haares breite." Die Menge der Jai-Ten Mannschaft stöhnten erleichtert auf während die anderen einen lange "Ooohhh!" vor sich her gaben. Malfoy machte einen Schlenker und schoss zurück in seine Spielhälfte. Währenddessen schoss Cho um den ganzen Feld umher und suchte fiebrig nach den Schnatz. Sein Gegenspieler suchte ganz wo anders was ihr Sorgen bereitete. "Jetzt die Schwestern. Wie gut sie zusammenspielen. Du meine Güte. Ja, an Malfoy vorbei. Jetzt an Roger und ... Klatscher ausgewichen und Schuss..... und..... ah unglaublich. Parkinson hält. Wie schnell sie seitlich geflogen ist. Tolle Parade." Das spiel verlief glänzend. Noch hatte keine Mannschaft ein Tor geschossen und Wood, der dachte das Spiel würde ganz anders ansehen, konnte sein Glück nicht fassen.  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später aber änderte sich das ganze. Was auch immer geschehen war, hatten Roger, Malfoy und Anderson Probleme bekommen. Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchten die Klatscher auf. "Verfluchte Weasleys. Wo wart ihr als mich dieser verdammter Klatscher beinahe vom Besen geworfen hat?" schrie Malfoy Fred und George zu während er sich an der Schulter festhielt. Sie schmerzte höllisch. Auf Grund von Malfoys Quaffelverlust, gelang es den Schwestern das erste Tor zu erzielen. Nun führte Jai-Ten mit Zehn zu Null. "Sorry Malfoy aber ich weis nicht wie dieser Rusterholz und Choung es schaffen jedes Mal den Quaffel vor uns zu erreichen." "Dann unternimm etwas dagegen." Fluchte Malfoy und griff Ling an die gerade den Quaffel von ihrer Schwester Lang zugespielt bekommen hatte. Fred blickte zu George. "Kümmern wir uns erst einmal um einen Klatscher OK?" George nickte. Trotz allem sah es für Hogwarts nicht besser aus. Die so gut trainierte Angereiferinnen schafften es jedes Mal Parkinson zu überlisten und kaum zehn Minuten später, führten sie mit 60 zu Null. "So, ein erneuter Angriff der von Malfoy und Roger. Ja, gut ausgewichen. Dieser Malfoy hat einiges an Potenzial, ja... pass auf Roger. Dieser dreht einen scharfen Lupin und weicht somit beiden Klatscher aus. Na so was... er lässt den Quaffel fallen? Warum... oh ja. clever. Anderson unter Roger fängt den Quaffel. Toller Spielzug. Und jetzt... nein. Anderson schießt viel zu schwach. Ein leichter fang für Jamaten. Aber hoppla, was war das? Meine Damen und Herren. Schauen sie. Der Schatz...."  
  
Cho war im Sturzflug untergegangen. Die Menge schrie auf. Der Schnatz schwebte auf zwei Meter Höhe. Cho lehnte sich so flach sie auch nur konnte auf ihren Stiel und sauste abwärts. Dann hörte sie etwas hinter ihr. Das flattern eines Umhanges. War es ihrer? 20 Meter, 15 Meter, 10 Meter, und Cho stregte die Hand aus um den Schnatz zu fangen aber..... "Cho, zieh hoch.... ein Klatscher...." schrie Fred ihr zu und Cho, riss den Besenstiel Cho doch da passierte es. "Oh mein Gott was..." wollte der Kommentator sagen als die Menge erschrocken aufschrie. Cho hörte für eine tausendstel Sekunde jemanden über ihr erschrocken aufstöhnen und dann einen gewaltigen Aufprall auf ihr. Der Sucher der Jai-Tens war sehr dicht an Cho geflogen und da sie so plötzlich den Stiel nach oben gezogen hatte, schaffte es Lee nicht mehr auszuweichen und prallte mit voller Wucht auf Cho. Mit der Stirn, prallte er gegen ihren Nacken und sofort wurde ihr Schwarz vor Augen. Beide Sucher verloren ihre Besen und stürzten zu Boden. Die Menge stand auf. Auch Harry war aufgestanden und musste mit ansehen wie Cho in die Tiefe stürzte. Beide knallten zu Boden. Wen nicht hart aber trotzdem eben doch hart. ( Sofort wurde das Spiel unterbrochen und einpaar Sanitäter schoss zu den beiden Sucher. Auch die Spieler beider Mannschaften eilten zu ihnen. Der Schnatz war natürlich wieder verschwunden. Getuschel war in der Zuschauermenge zu hören. Wood kam rasend hergerannt. Der Sucher Lee lag ein paar Meter neben Cho zu Boden und hielt sich an der Stirn. Eine Beule schien sich dort zu formen.  
  
Cho lag Seitlich Bewusstlos am Boden. Ihre Beine gekreuzt. Sofort knieten die Sanitäter neben ihr und fingen an sie zu verarzten. "Es schein so als habe es hier einen kleinen Unfall gegeben. Lee ist voll gegen Chang geknallt. Wie es aussieht hat es Chang am schlimmsten erwischt." Meldete der Kommentator. "Legt sie mit dem Rücken zu Boden. Befahl einer der Ärzte. Um ihnen hatten sich die Spieler versammelt. Sie legten Cho rücklings zu Boden und ein bärtige Arzt, hielt sie am Hals und Nacken und bewegte ihr Genick in alle Richtungen. Dann öffnete er seinen Medizinkoffer und nahm einen Lappen und eine braune kleine Flasche. Tunkte den Lappen in die Flasche und hielt es vor Chos Nase. Schlagartig hustete Cho und wachte auf. Ihr Kopf brummte und ihr Genick fühlte sich steif. Hustend, blickte sie sich mit den Augen um. Zuerst war alles verschwommen aber dann erkannte sie die besorgte Gesichter der Mannschaft. Sie fühlte sich gelähmt und versuchte gar nicht sich irgend wie zu bewegen. "Wo... was ist?" murmelte sie. Malfoy kniete neben ihr. "Du bist gestürzt und sagst erst mal gar nichts." Sagte Malfoy und Cho schwieg. Sie hörte Stimmen. Wood diskutierte anscheinend mit den Schissrichter. "Kann die Partie nicht unterbrochen werden. Wenigstens bis meine Sucherin einigermaßen bei Kräften ist. Sie wird nicht aufgeben wollen." Sagte Oliver. "Wenn die Trainerin der Jai-Ten warten will, bitte." Sagte der Schissrichter und Oliver eilte zu Choung die neben seinen Sucher stand und ihn ermutigte. Fred kniete neben Cho. "Tut mir leid Cho." Sagte er schamrot. "Komm schon Fred. Es war nicht eine Schuld. Der Klatscher hätte sie womöglich ernster getroffen." Sagte Anderson und tätschelte Fred an der Schulter. "Er.. er hat den Schatz doch nicht etwas oder?" flüsterte Cho leise.  
  
Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Nein, nur eine Beule." Sagte Anton und alle fingen zu lachen an, inklusiv Cho. Malfoy half Cho aufzustehen. Sie taumelte etwas aber sie hielt sich an Malfoys Schulter. Einer der Ärzte überreichte ihr einen Becher Moschkischtrank der Cho einiges an Schmerzen linderte. Harry, auf der Tribüne. atmete erleichtert aus. "Es geht ihr gut." Sagte er zu Henry. Fünf Minuten später bestieg Cho den Feuerblitz und schoss in die Höhe. Ihr Nacken und ihre linke Schulter taten noch höllisch weh aber daran war sie ja gewohnt. Im dritten Schuljahr hatte sie sich während eines Training Schlüsselbein, Arm und Knöchel gebrochen. Außerdem die rechte Schulter ausgekugelt. Auf einmal fing es leicht zu Donner an. "Mein Damen und Herren, es sieht so aus als ob es regnen würde. Halten sie bitte ihre Schirme bereit." Sagte der Kommentator. Die Spieler nahmen wieder ihre Position an. Schnell flog Lee zu Cho und führte mit ihr eine kurze Unteerhaltung auf Japanisch. Am Schluss lächelte Cho und er flog zurück. "So, das Spiel geht weiter." Rief der Kommentator und der Schissrichter überreichte den Jai-Ten den Quaffel da sie in zuletzt gehabt hatten. Der Spielstand stand jetzt 70 zu Null für die Jai-Tens. Der Schissrichter pfiff und die Jägerinnen sausten los. "Ja, und sie greifen an. Wieder an Malfoy, Roger und Anderson vorbei. Wo sind den die Klatscher? Und Schuss... Tor. Lang erzielt ihr fünftes Tor. Wenn sich die Mannschaft Hogwarts nicht anstrengt, werden sie ganz alt aussehen. 80 zu Null für Jai- Ten!" Die Menge jubelte. Der Wind verstärkte sich und allmählich wurde es schwieriger sich auf den Besen zu halten. Malfoy schoss mit den Quaffel auf das gegnerische Tor.  
  
"Los Malfoy, zeig es ihnen." Rief ihm Fred zu als er an ihm vorbei Schoss um den Klatscher nachzujagen der es auf Cho abgesehen hatte. Malfoy raste so schnell er auch nur konnte und erzielte das erste Tor. Die kleine Menge brach in juble auf und Malfoy, erfreut, drehte eine Ehrenrunde. "80 zu 10 für Jai-Ten." Rief der Kommentator erfreut. Das spiel nahm eine erfreuliche Wende. Die Engländer schienen frisches Mut dazu gewonnen zu haben. Sie spielten schneller, freier und präziser. Die Klatscher die die Treiber Jai- Tens schossen, konnte mühelos von Fred und George abgewehrt werden die wiederum kraftvolle Schüsse abfeuerten und Lang, die Torschützenkönigin beinahe vom Besen hinunter fiel. Hogwarts holte auf. 40 : 80, / 60 : 90, / 80 : 90 , / 90 : 90. Das Spiel war unentschieden. Das Spiel dauerte nun schon über ein ein halb Stunden und langsam aber auch fing es zu regnen an. Zuerst leicht und dann immer stärker. Am Anfang nutzten Malfoy, Roger und Anderson den Regen aus und schafften es mehrere Tore zu erzielen. Nun führten sie mit 160 zu 120. Trotz allem fing es so hart zu regnen an das sie sich gar nicht mehr unterscheiden konnten. Sie waren alle Stocknass und zitterten vor Kälte. Für Cho war es wohl die fürchterlichste Partie ihres Lebens. Sie fror wie noch nie und währe mehrmals in irgend jemand hinein gerast wenn sie nicht genug schnelle Reflexe gehabt hätte um auszuweichen. Ihre Gelenke fühlten sich steif an und ihre Hände gefroren. Trotz allem biss sie sich die Unterlippe und versuchte den Schnatz zu Orten. Weitere oben auf der Tribüne, schnaubte Harry nachdenklich. "Was ist Harry?" fragte Henry. "Cho, die Sucherin. Sie merkt nicht das der Schnatz nur wenige Meter neben ihr schwebt." "Was? Du kannst den Schnatz von hier aus sehen? Bei diesen Wetter?" "Natürlich. Ich werde dir jetzt nicht erklären wie ich es schaffe aber wenn Cho sich mehr auf die Geräusche konzentrieren würde, würde sie ihn garantiert hören." Erklärt Harry und blickte ernut durch seine Omnigläser.  
  
Cho suchte weiter und dann spürte sie wie etwas kleines gegen ihren Kopf hart schlug. Sie stöhnte auf und presste ihre linke Hand ihre linke schmerzende Schläfe. Sofort hörte sie etwas in der nähe schwirren. "Der Schnatz." Dachte sie und blickte sich schnell um. Sie hielt an und lauschte den Wind. Irgend wo war er. Dann hörte sie ein schwirren neben ihr und dort war er. Der Schnatz. Ohne lange zu überlegen, machte sie eine Vierteldrehung und schoss mit höchst Geschwindigkeit den Schatz hinterher der schleunigst die weite suchte. Regntropfen schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und es tat weh. Sie musste höllisch aufpassen den die Windböe hatten schon mehrmals beinahe vom Besen geworfen. Der Schnatz ging in den Sturzflug rüber und Cho tat es ihm gleich. Gleichzeitig aber bevor sie in den Sturzflug rüberging, erkannte sie Lee der neben ihr war. Auch er stürzte in die Tiefe. Seite an Seite schossen sie abwärts und streckten ihre Hände nach vorn. Der Schnatz war kaum 20 cm von ihnen entfernt. Doch bevor einer von ihnen den Schnatz fangen konnte, bremste der Schatz blitzartig und Cho und Lee sausten weiter abwärts. Als sie schnell gebremst und nach oben geblickt hatten, war der Schnatz verschwunden. Beide lächelten sich an zu verstreuten sich erneut. Noch eher Cho den Schnatz wieder zu Gesicht bekam, hörte sie einen lauten Pfiff. Sie blickte zu Wood der ihr Anweisungen anfuchtelte sie solle landen. Cho landete und sie versammelten sich unter einen grossen schwarzen Schirm. Wood fing an. Na schön. Das Spiel dauert jetzt schon zu lange. Cho wenn du den Schnatz nicht bald fängst, spielen wir bis Mitternacht."  
  
"Es tut mir Leid Oliver aber des Schatz ist so schwierig zu fangen. Ich weis nicht ob es wirklich Level 6 ist. Er hat mitten im Stürzflug angehalten." "Du meinst das ein Fehler vorliegt?" "Ich weiß es nicht aber ich werde mich bemühen." "Gut. Jetzt zu dir Anderson. Du siehst erschöpft aus. Hermine? Spring für sie ein." Hermine nickte nervös und Anderson tätschelte sie auf der Schulter. "Du wirst sehen. Man lebst sich schnell ein." Sagte sie. "So. Fred? Anton wird für dich spielen. Anton? Du kümmerst dich nur noch um Cho. Pass auf das sie kein einziger Klatscher zu spüren bekommt, klar? Na schön. Wie liegen mit 20 Punkten Rückstand. 230 zu 250. Wir können es aber noch schaffen. Cho? Na schön Los geht's."  
  
Wie ich sehe hat Trainer Wood ausgewechselt. Für Anderson spielt jetzt Granger und für Fred Weasley McLeen. Harry richtete sich auf. Hermine würde also jetzt spielen. Die Partie ging weiter. Der Regen und die Kälte war jetzt unerträglich. Besonders für Hermine. Sie schoss mit dem Quaffel zum gegnerischen Tor doch wie wurde immer wieder geblockt und verlor dadurch den Quaffel. Anton bemühte sich sämtliche Klatscher von Cho fernzuhalten aber das war schwierig den Cho flog immer wieder blitzschnell davon und Anton hatte mühe mit zu halten. Es fing heftig zu Donnern an und blitze erhellten für Bruchteile einer Sekunde den Quidditchfeld. Einmal, dank eines solchen Blitzes, schaffte es Cho noch rechtzeitig Ling auszuweichen die mit dem Quaffel zugeschossen gekommen war. Die Kommentare des Kommentators gingen untern den Donner und Windgeräusche unter. Cho wusch sich immer wieder die Augen. Ihre Uniform klebte an ihre Haut. Dann hörte sie erneut etwas an ihr nach oben vorbei sausen. Es war der Schatz und sie hatte ihn gesehen. Seltsamerweise schoss der Schnatz senkrecht nach oben. Cho folgte ihn. 20 Meter, 30 Meter, 40 Meter. Der Schnatz stieg höher in die Luft als die Ehrenlogen des Quidditchfeldes. "Du meine Güte. Was ist den mit den Schnatz los?" hörte man die Stimme des Kommentators der sie absichtlich verstärkt hatte.  
  
Cho wurde immer unruhiger. Jetzt war sie auf 70 Meter Höhe. "CHO! VERGISS DEN SCHNATZ!!! KOMM RUNTER!!" hörte sie Wood schreien. Nein, dachte sie. Sie flog weiterhin in die Höhe. Sie hatte den Schatz am linken Flügel mit ihre weiße, kalte Fingerspitzen berührt. Harry blickte nach oben zu Cho. Düstere Vorahnungen überkamen ihm. "Komm wieder runter Cho." Dachte er nervös. Harte Regentropfen schlugen gegen Chos Gesicht als dann etwas seltsames passierte. Auf einmal hörte der Wind zu pfeifen. Es war so als hätte man auf MUDE gestellt. Und dann, hörte sie eine grimmige, bedrohliche Stimme. "STIRB. Ravenclaw!" Cho, erschrocken, blickte in die Tiefe. Sie war auf 150 Meter Höhe. Erst jetzt begann es ihr schwindelig zu werden aber das war kein vergleich zudem was noch kam. Sie hörte etwas auf sie zu kommen. Das Geräusch einer Kugel oder so etwas. Sie flog immer noch mit senkrechten Besen in die Höhe als sie plötzlich etwas rundes vor ihr auf sie zugeschossen kommen sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich auf. Ein Klatscher auf solcher Höhe? Zu spät. Der Klatscher rammte sie direkt in ihrem Magen und zerbrach den Stiel ihres Besens. Der Schlag war so hart das sie kein bisschen Luft einatmen konnte während sie in die Tiefe stürzte. Mit dem Kopf voran. Ihr Umhang flatterte wild um sich während sie immer schneller und schneller in die Tiefe stürzte. Über ihr fielen die zersplitterte Teile des Fuderblitzes. Was war nur geschehen?, dachte sie bevor sie ihre Augen schlossen. Unten ihm Station, hatte man Chos Sturz erkannt. Die Menge schrie in Panik auf. Es passierten zu viele Dinge gleichzeitig. Malfoy der gerade dabei war ein Tor zu erzielen, stoppte den Wurf und sah erschrocken Chos Sturz. Anderson schlug mit beiden Händen auf ihren Mund und Olivers Kiefer klappte nach unten. Pansy schrie auf und Die anderen Spieler der Jai- Ten, waren wie gelähmt.  
  
100, 80, 60, 40 Meter und so weiter. "Mein Gott. Sie stürzt ab..... Harry?" sagte Henry und erkannte das Harry weg war. "Wo?" Ein lauter schrei der Menge brachte Henry wieder zu Vernunft und seine Augen weiten sich auf als er sah wie sich Chos Sturz verlangsamte. Am Schluss knallte sie so zu Boden als währe sie von vier Meter gestürzt. Regungslos blieb sie liegen und das Spiel wurde erneut unterbrochen. Diesmal eilten sämtliche Rettungsmannschaften Cho zu Hilfe. Mit tragen und Belebungsgeräten. Unter den Zuschauern brach Panik aus. Alle Spieler sausten zu Cho und landeten neben ihr. Sie lag Bewusstlos am Boden. Ihre linke Faust zu einer Faust geballt. An beiden Seiten schauten zwei Goldene Flügel heraus. Der Schatz. "Sie... sie hat den Schatz.." sagte Lee und deutete mit seine lange Finger auf Chos Hand aber keiner nahm Notiz. Wie war es möglich das sie plötzlich langsamer wurde? "Das ist unglaublich. Schlüsselbeinbruch. Das ist alles. Sie lebt." Sagte einer der Ärzte und die Nachricht wurde gemeldet was dazu führte das sich die Menge beruhigte. "Meine Damen und Herren. Miss Chang ist es gelungen den Schatz zu fangen. Unglaublich. Sie hat den Schatz. England gewinnt mit 430 zu 270. Die Menge klatsche teilweise. Sie hatten Chos Sturz noch nicht so richtig verkraften können. "Wird sie wieder in Ordnung?`" fragte Hermine einer der Ärzten. "Sie muss einen mächtigen Schutzengel haben. Ja. Sie wird wieder gesund." Sofort legte man Cho in einer Trage und brachte sie fort, gefolgt von beiden Teams.  
  
Henry saß immer noch dort als Harry sich neben ihm setzte. "Harry Mensch, wo warst...... Harry? Was hast du?" Henry blickte zu Harry. Seine Augen waren angeschwollen und sein Atem ging brutal schlecht. Eine Hand hatte er gegen seine linke Lunge gepresst. Sein Gesicht war weiß, beinahe Transparent. "Harry. Alles.. in..." "Könnte wir gehen?" fragte Harry blockierend. "Na.. Natürlich." Henry half Harry hoch und verschwand mit ihm.  
  
Cho öffnete die Augen. Zuerst sah sie alles weiß. Ein helles Licht. Langsam aber dann bekam sie Schärfe und ihre Sicht bekam Form. Sie lag irgendwo, das wusste sie. Die Gesichter erkannte sie wieder. Die Mannschaft der Jai- Ten und ihre Freunde. Alle waren rings um ihrem Bett. Sie waren auch in normale Kleider gekleidet. Ihre Schulter schmerzte. Genau wie ale ihre noch vorhandene Knochen als währe sie verprügelt worden. Dann erinnerte sie sich an dem Sturz den sie scheinbar erlebt hatte. Sie wollte den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu sagen aber die anderen waren schneller. "Hallo Cho." Grüßten sie alle. "Wo bin ich?" fragte Cho und blickte sich quälend um. Ihr Hals tat weh. "Im einen Spital. Mensch Cho, du bist abgestürzt. Ungefähr 120 Meter. Ein Wunder das du noch lebst. Irgendwie bist du langsamer geworden. Wie Harry oder Fred? Naja und dann bist zu am Boden geknallt." Sagte George. Lee, der Sucher der Jai-Ten, trat nun vor und überreichte Cho einen Schnatz. Den Schatz denn sie gefangen hatte. "Hier. Denn hast du noch gefangen." Sagte er auf Japanisch und Cho, verwundert und zuglich erfreut nahm es und lächelte dankend an. Die Trainerin Choung die offenbar mit Wood etwas am bereden war, drängelte sich nach vor und beglückwünschte Cho für ihren tollen fang wenn auch ein wenig übernatürlich. Cho wurde von allen gratuliert. Anschließend kam der Doktor und untersuchte Cho. "Darf sie mit und kommen Herr Doktor? Wir würden gerne heute Abend feiern und es ist unbedingt Notwendig das sie dabei ist." Erklärte Anderson. Der Doktor blickte zu erst skeptisch aber dann lächelte er. "Wenn sie sich nicht auf einen Besen setzt, sehe ich nichts was dagegen sprechen könnte." Er verband Chos rechten Arm mit einer Armstütze aus Tüchern und eine halbe Stunde später, standen alle vor dem Eingans des Spitals. Cho war in einen weißen Trainer gekleidet. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich von der Jai-Ten Mannschaft und begaben sich mit ihrem Gepäck und Besen in einen angenehm Lokal wo sie die ganze Nacht hindurch feierten. "Was ist eigentlich aus meinen Besen geworden?" fragte Cho. "Naja, von den ist nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Der Klatscher hat es zersplittert. Ich hätte niemals gedacht das Klatscher so hoch fliegen können. Diese Partie war ganz schön speziell." Sagte Fred und George stimmte zu. Cho schien darüber nicht erfreut zu sein. Es war Harrys Besen gewesen. Sie seufzte enttäuscht. Nach der Feier, am Morgen, gingen sie alle noch einmal zurück ins Hotel und schliefen bis in den Nachmittag hinein bevor sie mit den Fahrenden Ritter nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten.  
  
30 Minuten nach der Quidditchpartie:  
  
"So hier rein Harry." Sagte Henry und führte Harry in seinen Bett. Harry, schweratmend, legt sich hin. So hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. "Also Harry. Erhol dich erst einmal. Morgen wirst du mir dann sagen was dir passiert ist. Ich ahne schon was du angestellt hast. Schlaf gut." Sagte Henry und verlies Harrys Hütte. Harry lächelte. Ja, er hatte etwas getan. Etwas sehr gutes sogar.  
  
Die Mannschaft wurde in Hogwarts mit Beifall willkommen geheißen. Immer wieder mussten die Spieler über ihre Spielzüge erzählen und Cho, kam als erster dran. Sie wurden mit Fragen gelöchert. Es gab viel Gratulation und Bewunderung. Über Chos Sturz wurde viel spekuliert. Am selben Abend veranstalte Dumbledore ein rissiges Fest und verkündete das das Spiel aufgezeichnet worden war und sie nächste Woche um sieben in der Grossen Halle auf einer Leinwald ausgestrahlt werden würde. Darauf hin freute sich die ganze Schule. Tage lang wurde über nichts anderes geredet als über die Quidditchpartie. In den Zeitungen standen jede Menge Artikel über das Spiel und Cho am Vordergrund mit ihrem Sturz. Was niemand außer Cho wusste, war diese schreckliche Stimme die sie gehört hatte. Zuerst hatte sie sie vergessen aber dann kam ihr die Erinnerung zurück und sie konnte es nicht auf die Seite schieben. Zunächst einmal, beschloss Wood eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Drei Wochen lang würden sie nicht mehr trainieren müssen und für Cho kam es gerade recht. Sie hätte sowieso Schwierigkeiten gehabt. Eine Woche später, befand sich die ganze Schule in er grossen Halle. Über das Podium, hatte man eine grosse Leinwand zum schweben gebracht. Man hatte mehrere lange Bänke quer gelegt wo sich die Schüler gesetzt hatten. Es war wie im Kino, so dachte Hermine.  
  
Dann verdunkelte sich das Licht und die Partie fing an. Zunächst einmal präsentierte der Kommentator die Mannschaft. Bei jedem Namen jubelte die Schule. Dann kam Wood kleiner Interview. Auch hier jubelte die Menge. Dann fing das Spiel an. Zuerst mit Malfoy fantastischer Sologang der von der Schule beeindruckt verfolgt wurde und am Schluss enttäuscht aufstöhnten als der Quaffel am Ringrand abpralle. Als Malfoy zu fluchen anfing, lachte die ganze Schule. Seine Gesichtszüge waren einfach so witzig. So verlief die Partie. Über zwei Stunden Spannung und Überraschung. Dann kam Wood Auswechslung. Dann die letzten Minuten des Spiel als Cho in die Höhe schoss. Während ihres Sturzes, mussten viele Schüler vor Angst aufschreien und blickte zu Cho die einfach nur da saß. Die Kammara folgte Chos Sturz und dann plötzlich, als Cho in gleicher Höhe war wie die Ehrenlogen, erkannte sie etwas. Dort war etwas ein Punkt. Erschrocken stand sie auf. "Prof. Dumbledore?" rief sie laut. Alle drehten sich zu ihr um. "Ja, Miss Chang?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig. "Verzeihen sie aber könnten sie Zurückspüllehn und an einer bestimmte Stelle stoppen?" Dumbledore nickte. Als die Stelle dann kam die sie verdächtigt gefunden hatte, sagte sie. "Stopp Professor. Währe es möglich diesen schwarzen Punkt zu vergrößern?" Dumbledore nickte und das Bild vergrößerte sich langsam. Die Menge verstand nicht was Cho meinte. Dann aber verstanden sie. Der schwarze Punkt der über den Ehrenlogen war, war nichts anders als eine Person in schwarz die mit gestrengtem Arm auf Cho zielte während sie abstürzte. Die Menge erschrak. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Mann konnte das Gesicht der Person nicht erkennen. "Miss Chang?" fragte Dumbledore. "Es ist nichts Professor ich wollte nur wissen was es war." Dumbledore erkannte das Cho jetzt nicht darüber reden wollte und schaffte es geschickt alle in ihre Schlafräumen zu schicken.  
  
Alle außer Cho mit dem er reden wollte. Nachdem alle weg waren, bat Dumbledore Cho ihn in seinen Büro zu folgen. Cho willigte ein und fünf Minuten später saß sie vor Dumbledores Tisch mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen haltend. Dumbledore setzte sich mit einen Lächeln. "Also Miss Chang, ich habe das Gefühl das sie mir etwas sagen wollen , richtig?" Cho nickte und versuchte die richtigen Wörter zu finden. Dumbledore beobachtete sie fragend an. "Es ist so Prof. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären." Sagte Cho. "Dann lassen sie mich raten. Sie haben eine seltsame Stimme in der Luft gehört was sie schließlich zum Stürzen gebracht hat und sie wissen nicht ob diese Person auf der Aufzeichnung etwas damit zu tun haben könnte oder?" Chos Mund öffnete sich leicht. "Wo... Woher wissen sie das Prof.?" fragte sie vollkommen erstaunt. "Naja, ich habe so meine Quellen Miss Chang, es stimmt also?" Cho nickte. "Ja Prof. Jetzt weiß ich nicht...." "Sie wollen wissen wer diese Person ist oder?" Cho nickte. "Ja, ich würde gerne wissen ob sie etwas mit meinen Sturz zutun hat." Dumbledore lächelte. "Oh ja... das hat sie." "Dann war diese Person dafür verantwortlich das ich gestürzt bin?" "Oh nein, ihm Gegenteil. Diese Person hat dafür gesorgt das sie den Sturz überleben Miss Chang." Cho war nun vollkommen verwirrt. "Diese Person hat mich gerettet? Wer? Wer war es?" "Nun, das werden sie schon noch erfahren." Sagte Dumbledore der Chos Neugier sehr wohl erkannt hatte. "Miss Chang, ich schlage vor das sie sich erst einmal ausruhen und das ganze vergessen, egal was sie noch alles erlebt haben. Sei es jetzt die Stimme mit der Drohung oder das andere. Werden sie das?" Cho nickte etwas verwirrt. "Ja Prof. Aber woher wissen sie das alles?" "Wie gesagt, ich habe meine Quellen. Einen schönen Abend wünsche ich ihnen noch und..... meine Glückwünsche." Cho dankte und verließ Dumbledores Büro. Dumbledore lächelte in sich hinein. "Ja, ich habe meine Quellen." Sagte er und blickte zu einen zerfetzten Buch das sich in einer offene Schublade befand mit dem Titel: Die Legende der ersten Reinblüter.  
  
Cho kehrte in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Verwirrt über das was geschehen war. Dumbledore war noch seltsamer als sie jemals gedacht hatte. Am nächsten Tag, suchte sie nach ihren Freunden doch sie fand sie nirgends. Erst späten Nachmittag, traf sie Hermine in der Bibliothek. Erfreut mit ihr reden zu können, eilte sie zu ihr und setzte sich neben ihr am Fenstersims. Licht strömte hinein. Hermine war gerade dabei einen Aufsatz für Prof. Binns zu schreiben und kam dank der flotten Feder, die sie von Roger Geschenk bekommen hatte, gut voran. Cho legte ihre Schulbücher beiseite und wartete bis Hermine mit ihren Satz zu ende war. "Hallo Cho." Grüsste Hermine. "Hallo Hermime, sag mal, weisst du wo die anderen sind?" Hermine blickte sie erstaunt an. "Du weisst es nicht?" Cho wusste nicht wie handeln. "Nein." Antwortete sie knapp. "Naja, sie sind in die Winkelgasse gereist um einpaar Dinge zu besorgen. Auftrag von Prof. Snape. Du weist schon, Zaubertrankvorräte." "Ach so." sagte Cho. "Wolltest du ihnen etwas sagen?" "Nein, eigentlich nicht und doch... hör zu Hermine gestern...." "HALLO!" Grüsste Ginny und unterbrach Cho. Beide grüßten zurück und Ginny bog nach rechts um einpaar Bücher anzuschauen. "Also Hermine, gestern...." "HALLO!" grüßten Neville und Seamsum die ebenfalls die Bibliothek betreten hatten gleichzeitig und unterbrachen Cho erneut. Cho atmete einmal tief ein um ihr grimmen zu unterdrücken. "Also Hermine ges...." "HALLO! Da sind wir." Riefen Roger, Malfoy und Ron im Chor. Das war eindeutig zu viel für Cho. Erzürnt stand sie auf, packte, grob, ihre Bücher und stampfte aus der Bibliothek hinaus wobei sie Ron unsanft anrempelte.  
  
"Was hat die den?" fragte Roger verwirrt und blickte zu Cho und dann zu Hermine. "Man hat sie mehrmals unterbrochen und das mag sie nicht." Erklärte Hermine lachend. "Na wenn das alles ist. Und ich dachte schon es währe etwas ernstes." Sagte Ron und sie setzten sich um einen runden Tisch. "Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Hermine wissensdurstig. Malfoy und Roger grinsten sich an. Malfoy öffnete seine Schultasche und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. "Ihr hab es gefunden?" fragte Hermine als ob sie es nicht glauben konnte. Malfoy öffnete die Schachtel und zog einen kleinen Kelch hervor. Ein Kelch aus Zinn und Bronze. "Ob es ihr gefallen wird?" fragte Roger. "Natürlich Roger." Sagte Malfoy und steckte den Kelch wieder in der Schachtel. "Du Ron? Wo ist eigentlich Fleur?" fragte Roger. "Sie ist nach Beauxbatons zurückgekehrt. Musste dort ein paar Dinge erledigen." Sie unterhalteten sich noch eine Weile als Hermine dann mit ihre Arbeit fortfuhr und die anderen ihre eigene Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Cho stampfte die Gänge entlang. Eigentlich war sie gar nicht mehr wütend und sie wusste nicht warum sie überagiert hatte. Sie hatte es nie gern gehabt unterbrochen zu werden aber das vorhin war jetzt wirklich lächerlich gewesen.  
  
"Nein, bitte nicht Harry, nicht Harry. Nimm mich aber nicht Harry." Flehte eine Frauen Stimme. "Geh zur Seite dummes Mädchen, zur Seite." Befahl eine eiskalte, böse Stimme. "Nein, tu's nicht er...." "Geh zur Seite...." "Nein...." "Avada Kadavra!" De junge Frau fiel tot zu Boden mit einen Kind in den Armen haltend. Der Junge viel zu Boden und krabbelte unter dem Bett. Unter den Bett befand ich eine Falltür. "Die Falltür Harry, die Falltür." Ertönte in Harrys Kopf. "Du musst sie öffnen, öffnen, öffnen....." Eine eisige Hand packte das Kind am Fußknöchel und zog es zurück. "Avada Kavadra.... AHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry klappte die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. Er schwitzte am ganzen Körper und fühlte sich komplett niedergeschlagen. Lichtstrahlen strömten in seine Hütte. Es war spät am Nachmittag. Harry wusch sich die Tränen weg und stand auf. Was er da genau geträumt hatte war nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Der Tod seiner Mutter. Doch da war noch etwas. Er hatte das ganze Bildlich erlebt und... da war eine Falltür. Da war tatsächlich eine Falltür. Die Stimme seiner Mutter hatte ihm gewissen sie zu öffnen. Aber, stimmte das alles? Harry packte ein paar saubere Klamotten und begab sich zum Fluss um sich zu waschen. Das Wasser war lauwarm und Harry, in Shorts, wusch sich gründlich. Seine Gedanken waren einzig und allein auf seinen Traum gerichtet. Als er zurückehrte und die Bibliothek betreten wollte, wartete dort Aldon auf ihn. "Der tag fängt ja gut an." Dachte Harry der überhaupt nicht erfreut war Aldon zu treffen. "Setzt dich Harry. Wir haben vieles zu besprechen." Sagte er ungehobelt. Harry setzte sich und sagte nichts. "Hör zu Harry. Henry hat mir erzählt das du vor etwas drei Wochen, während des Quidditchspiels, deine Kraft überstrapaziert hast. Das war sehr unklug von dir. Egal ob du damit das Leben einer Peson gerettet hast. Du hast permanenten Schaden abbekommen." "Und wenn schon." Sagte Harry was Aldon zutiefst ärgerte. "Jetzt hör mal ganz gut zu Potter. Du bist die einzige Hoffnung für die Nachwelt. Wenn du dich kaputt machst, werden Millionen dran glauben müssen. Du hast eine Verantwortung und solltest sie dementsprechend pflegen."  
  
"Dann nehmen sie doch eine so genannte Reinblutgene und treten sie doch Razzarozz gegenüber." Sagte Harry mit zusammen gebissene Zähnen. Er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Aldon schnaubte verärgert. "Du wirst nicht mehr in der Lage sein die Elementare Luftmagie vollständig zu beherrschen. Du siehst also das sich deine Chancen gegenüber Razzarozz verkleinert haben." "Mir ist klar das sie von einen Reinblüter hallten das sie kaltblütig sein sollten aber bei mir, gelten andere Bedienungen. Wenn sie nicht mit mir zufrieden sein wollen, dann packe ich gerne zusammen und verschwinde. Ich weiß nicht wie sich ihrer Meinung nach ein Reinblüter verhalten sollte aber ich werde nicht aufhören meine Freunden zu schützen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich Aldon, ich habe noch viel zu lernen." "Ja, das hast du denn du weist ja noch gar nicht was Razzarozz in Wirklichkeit ist und wie groß seine Macht nur ist." Sagte Aldon und verlies fluchend die Bibliothek. Harry schloss die Tür und atmete einmal tief ein. Er wusste das seine Chance kleiner geworden waren und auch das Razzarozz Macht um ein vielfaches größer war als seine. Er setzte sich und fing zu lesen an. Seine Liste mit den Techniken die er gelernt hatte war beinahe überfüllt. Elementare Luftmagie, Mentalmagie, dunkle Künste, Kampfmagie, Heilmagie, Telepatische Magie, Parselmagie. Er musste grinsen. Das er zu so etwas Fähig war, war einfach zu viel. Er hatte mehr gelernt als in den vergangenen vier Jahren was die dunkle Künste und die Geschichte der Zauberei anging.  
  
"Die Falltür Harry." Hörte Harry in einen Kopf eine Frauenstimme rufen. "Die Falltür." Dachte Harry. Was hatte es auf sich? Harry stand auf und lief einwenig in der Bibliothek herum. Die Falltür, die Falltür, ging es immer wieder in Harrys Kopf herum. "Die Falltür, natürlich." Rief Harry laut auf. Er war als habe es in ihn KLIK gemacht. "Die Falltür meines Hauses. Ich...." Harry rannte hinaus. "Henry! Henry.." rief er. "Ja was ist den Harry?" fragte Henry der vor seinen Haus auf einer Bank sass und eine Pfeife rauchte. Harry kam herbei gestürmt. "Henry. Ich muss wissen wo ich damals gewohnt habe. Du weist schon, als Voldemort mir diese Narbe verpasst hat." Henry wirkte überrascht. "Warum willst du das wissen Harry?" "Einfach so. Weißt du es?" "Schon ja aber warum?" "Lass es meine Sorge sein also?" "Naja....." Henry übergab Harry die Adresse. Es war in einer Stadt weiter nördlich von wo die Dursleys wohnten. "Ich bin für heute Abend weg." Sagte Harry.  
  
"Mein Lord, sie ist fertig. Die Armee." "Sehr gut. Mach sie Startbereit. Wir brechen bald auf. Beauxbatons wird ein leichtes Ziel werden." Sagte Grindelwald. "Mein Lord. Was ist mit Lord Voldemort?" "Der? Ach, der wird sich um die Erben kümmern. Greifenstock hat uns den Standort ihrer Basis verraten. Heute, werden wir zwei Siege feiern können." Während Grindelwald seine Armee von einen hohn Hügel aus beobachtete, disparierten Voldemort und seine Scharen weg. Es war Nacht und dunkle Wolken hatten sich über ihnen gezogen. Hunderte von Personen marschierten Richtung Beauxbatons. Gestallten in Form von Mutierte Menschen. Werwölfe, Gulifons, Todesser und so weiter. "Das wird eine aufregende Nacht werden."  
  
Im selben Augenblicke, stand Harry vor seinen Haus. Seinen damaligen Haus. Sie war bewohnt. Die Familie Ai de frite hausten dort. Von der Familie wusste Harry nichts genaueres. Das haus ähnelte die der Dursleys. Ein schöner grossen Garten. Ein großer Kamin und Antenne auf den Dach und eine Garage. Er war Nacht und die Straßenlaternen beleuchteten die Gegend. Das Haus war eng von anderen Häusern benachbart. Er musste also vorsichtig sein und durfte nicht gesehen werden wenn er sich einschlich. Das war nicht Harrys Geschmack sich einfach in ein "fremdes" Haus einzuschleichen aber eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht. "Also los." Sagte Harry. In schwarzen Trainer und Umhang, suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit ins Haus zu gelangen. 


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10 Ein unerwartetes Treffen  
  
Harry hatte das Haus mehrmals umrundet und hatte keine geeignete Stelle finden können um einzubrechen. Die Wände waren aus Roten Zischelblöcke gebaut worden und ein spitzer Dach. Das Haus hatte zwei Etagen. Also ein richtiges großes Haus. Der Garten, Ring um das Haus, war von einen Gartenzaum umschlossen. Harry hatte mehrmals den Versuch unternommen einer der Fenster zu erreichen aber seine Versuche scheiterten immer mit zuviel lärm. Aus Angst er würde sich verraten, brach er ab und suchte nach einer anderen Möglichkeit. Das Mondlicht beleuchtete die Gegend und das einzige was Harry hörte, waren seine Schritte und das wehen seines Umhanges. In der tat hatte es zu winden begonnen. Schließlich aber hatte er genug und beschloss es hinter sich zu bringen. Er blieb vor der Haustür stehen. Eine grosse, rot lackierte, Holztür an der ein Briefkasten und einen goldenen Namensschild angefestigt waren. Akrabaf & Jane Ai de frite, stand darauf eingraviert. Zweifellos handelte es sich hier um eine Reiche Familie. Das Hatte Harry auf grund eines Ferraris feststellen können als er einen Blick in die Garage durchs Fenster geworfen hatte. Harry berührte mit dem Zeigefinger den Schlüsselloch und murmelte. "Alohomora." Es machte KLIK und die Tür war offen. So leise er es auch nur konnte, öffnete er die Tür, wobei einpaar quietschende Geräusche sich nicht vermeiden ließen. Als Harry die Tür wieder zuschloss, stand er vor einen langen Flur. Rechts von ihm, führte eine Wandeltreppe nach oben. Die Wände, waren reichlich von Gemälden dekoriert. Der Flurboden hatte man mit einen grünen Teppich bedeckt und links von Harry, waren eine menge Schuhe nebeneinander gestapelt. Offenbar, achtete diese Familie auf Sauberkeit. Harry zog sich seine schwarze Turnschuhen natürlich nicht aus. Wohin jetzt? Von weit oben, hörte Harry das Schnarchen einer Person. Ein lauter schnarchen.  
  
Harry beschloss deshalb die untere Gegend zu erkundschaften. Hauptziel war, sein Zimmer zu finden. Er schlich sich den Flur entlang und gelang dann nach wenigen Meter in einen Saal. Ein Runder großer Tisch in der Mitte. Unring von Stühlen. In einer Ecke, stand ein schwarzer Steinway-Flügel und mehrere Notenständer in einer anderen Ecke. Auf dem Tisch stand noch ein großer Kerzenständer und war von einen gehäkelten, gemusterter, weißer Tuch bedeckt. Über den Tisch eine grosse runde Lampe. "Hier bin ich definitiv falsch." Dachte Harry und drehte sich um. Er fühlte sich in der tat komisch. Hier hatte er einmal gelebt. Das gleiche haus. Was hatten seine Eltern hier alles gemacht? Hatten sie hier gelacht? Gegessen? Auf den Rückweg, auf der linken Seite, erkannte Harry noch eine Toilette. Eine elegante, saubere Toilette. Wie dem auch sei. Harry hatte nicht die Zeit für Besichtigung und beschloss die Treppen hinauf zu gehen. Die Treppen machten keine Geräusche was Harry sehr erleichterte. Oben angekommen, stand er wider vor einen Flur. Auf beiden Seiten, waren drei Zimmertüren. Harry lief nach vorn und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Das schnarche hatte aufgehört und Harry bekam die Vorahnung das die Person eventuell aufgewacht war. Hätte er doch jetzt seinen Tarnumhang gehabt. Vor der ersten Tür links, blieb Harry stehen. Ein Namensschild stand drauf. "Ector! Nicht stören." Las Harry. Eigentlich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Wie soll er denn..... Doch Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit zu ende zu denken als er plötzlich verschmierte Personen vor sich sah.  
  
Erschrocken, blieb Harry wie gelähmt stehen. Die schattierte Personen, die wie Dementoren aussahen, blickten zu Harry. Harry spürte ihre Blicke obwohl er keine Augen sehen konnte. Dann wandten sie sich ab und flogen in einer der Zimmer weiter vor hinein. "Hier lang." Hörte Harry sie rufen. Harry, nun nicht mehr gelähmt, folgte ihnen. Vor der hinterster Tür, blieb er stehen. Zwei Namensschilde hingen dort. Nina & Julia. Harry verspürte auf einmal eine gewisse Anziehung die ihm sagte einzutreten. "Na schön." Dachte Harry und griff nach den Türhebel. Öffnete es langsam und vermied einpaar Geräusche. Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Die Fenstervorhänge waren geschlossen. Schnell schloss Harry die Tür zu und blickte sich um. Es war ein großes Zimmer. Etwa sechs mal sechs Meter. Der Boden war aus feinen, polierten dunkeln Holz. Auf der linke und rechte Wandseite von Harry aus, standen zwei grosse Kleiderschränke. Das gleiche mit zwei Schreibtische auf den je ein PC stand. Die Tische hatten eine Unzahl von Dekorationen. Farbstifte. Blätter, Pupen, Kindereierfiguren, Fotos, und, und, und. Die Wände waren mit Posters bedeckt. Ein grossteil aus Lord of the Rind und weitere berühmte Spielfilme. Vor Harry, auf der gegenüberliegende Wandseite, befanden sich die durch den Vorhängen bedeckte Fenstern und in der Mitte des Zimmers, zwei eng beieinander liegende Bette auf denen zwei junge Mädchen schliefen. "Ups." Dachte Harry. Er berührte die Tür und sprach einen Silentiumzauber. Dann zog er sich leise die Schuhen aus da sie auf Holzboden zu viel "lärm" machten und legte sie sanft auf den Boden. Außerdem verschloss er die Tür mit einen Claudibus. Harry schluckte mehrmals bevor er sich einpaar Schritte zu nähern wagte. Er hörte den weichen Atem der beiden Mädchen die dort seelenruhig schliefen. Link der beiden Betten, blieb er stehen und blickte auf ihnen herab. Sie waren unterschiedlich alt, erkannte Harry. Die im linken Bett war sicher etwa 13 Jahren alt. Hatte , lange weißblonde Haare, war schlank und hatte eine blasse Teint.  
  
Die andere war älter. 18, dachte Harry. Schwarze lange Harry und eine noch weißere, blassre Teint. In ihre weiße Decken schliefen sie. Harry seufzte. Na schön, dachte und begann sich leise umzuschauen. "Harry Potter, Feind Voldemorts, wird zum Einbrecher." Dachte Harry und grinste. "Das würde saftige Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten bringen." Harry durchsuchte die Wände ab und dann den Boden. Schließlich blieb ihm nur noch die Unterseite der Beten zu untersuchen. Er kniete ab, legte sich bäuchlings zu Boden kroch hinunter. Er tastete sich im dunkeln und hoffte die Falltür zu spüren. Dann spürte er etwas mit den Händen. So eine Art Bodendiele. "Gefunden." Grinste Harry und streckte seinen Zeigfinger aus und murmelte Lumus. Sein Fingernägel fing wie eine kleine Glühbirne zu leuchten an und jetzt erkannte er die Falltür. Er versuchte sie zu öffnen aber da er zu wenig Spielraum hatte, schaffte er es nicht. Einpaar Sekunden blieb Harry liegen und dachte nach. In seiner Momentane Position, konnte er die Falltür durch Kraft nicht öffnen aber durch Magie? Harry legte sich neben der Falltür und begann sich zu konzentrieren. "Öffnen, öffnen, öffnen...." dachte er und langsam fing es zu kniersten an. Die Falltür begann sich zu heben. Der Spalt war nun auf 20cm gestiegen. Zuwenig um sich rein zu schleichen. Harry öffnete sie weiter, 25, 30... Mehr brachte Harry nicht zustande den die Betthöhe zu gering war. Wie aus dem Nichts, durchfuhr Harry einen gewaltigen Schmerz in seiner Narbe und er presste beide Händen dagegen und biss sich die Zähne zusammen um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Jedoch, knallte die Falltür laut zu und Harry wusste nun, was geschehen würde. Er hörte Stimmen über sich. "Nina? Nina, wach auf!" "Was willst du?" "Hast du es nicht gehört?" "Nein, und jetzt lass mich schlafen." Harry hielt der Atem an. Seine Narbe brannte immer noch. Dann sah Harry die nackte Beine der älteren Dame ums Bett herumlaufen. Sie lief ums Zimmer herum. Harrys Augen tränten vor Schmerz. "Oh mein Gott. Julia wach auf. Wir sind eingeschlossen." Rief Nina und versuchte die Tür mit Gewalt zu öffnen. "Was sagst du da?" fragte Julia halb verschlafen. Nina schrie nach ihre Eltern während Julia aufgestanden war und wo anders hinlief. "Nina, mach doch die Tür auf." Sagte sie. "Würde ich ja gerne aber sie ist verschlossen." "Dann hat Ector sie verschlossen. Du weißt ja was für ein Idiot er ist." "Ja schon aber da war noch ein..... Julia, weg vom Bett." Sagte sie. "Was?"  
  
Harry hatte genug gehört. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr sich zu verstecken, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Besser sich zuzeigen. Das brächte ihm bestimmt einwenig Bonuspunkte. Harry kroch hinaus was Nina und Julia nicht entging. Nina, die ältere, eilte zu Harry und packte ihm am Kragen. "Jetzt hör mal gut zu Ector. Wenn du das.... ahhhh. Ein Einbrecher!!" stieß sie erschrocken hervor als sie Harry Gesicht erkannt hatte, und taumelte erschrocken zur Tür zurück. Sofort eilte sie zum Schrank und griff nach einen Tennisschläger der darunter lag. "Komm her Julia. Hinter mir. PAPA!!!" schrie Nina und zeigte mit den Tennisschläger auf Harry. Harry war nun ganz aufgestanden und stand einpaar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sofort hatte Nina Licht gemacht. "Komm uns nicht zu nahe, sonst wirst du es bereuen." Drohte sie mit zitternde Stimme. Seine Narbe schmerzte nicht mehr und er erkannte jetzt das Gesicht der beiden Mädchen. "Wer bist du? Was machst du hier? Verdammt wachen den die anderen nie auf?" "Ich bin kein Einbrecher." Sagte Harry leise. "Wirklich? Sieht nicht danach aus." Sagte Nina immer noch zitternd. Harry wollte einen Schritt nach vorn machen als die beiden Damen erschrocken aufschrieen. "Nein.. tun sie uns nicht." Flehten sie. "Hört bitte auf zu schreien. Es nützt nicht. Niemand kann euch hören." Sagte Harry. Nina und Julia tauschten verwirrte Blicke. "Was soll das heißen?" fragte Julia. Ihre Stimme war relativ sehr tief für ein so junges Mädchen. "Bitte, setzt euch. Ich werde euch nichts antun." Sagte Harry. Seine Augen tränten noch unkontrolliert. "Ich bin unbewaffnet." Sagte Harry und zeigte sich. Absichtlich trat Harry mehrere Schritte zurück um ihnen klar zu machen das er ihnen nichts antun wollte. Zögernd, folgten Nina und Julia seine bitte und setzten sich eng beieinander aufs Bett. Harry lächelte nervös und setzte sich im Schneidersitz am Boden. "Wenn sie uns nichts tun wollen, dann, wer sind sie und was mache sie in unseren Haus?" fragte Nina die immer noch den Tennisschläger in der Hand hielt. "Naja... also, ich bin weder ein Einbrecher, noch ein .... Mörder? Mein Name ist Harry Potter und vor 15 Jahren, habe ich hier gelebt. Hier mit meine Eltern. Vor... äh.. kurzem, vor ihren Tod, bekam ich die Nachricht das sie hier etwas für mich deponiert hatten." "Wenn das so ist, warum haben sie es uns dann nicht auf die Richtige art mitgeteilt. Warum sind sie nicht einfach am Tag gekommen, haben geklopft und gesagt... Hallo ich bin Harry Potter und... bla..bla..bla?" Harry grinste sie an.  
  
"Nun.. leider hätte ich einpaar Erklärungen abgeben müssen. Erklärungen die ich nicht geben kann." "Oh verstehe... ein Einbrecher also." "Nina... ärgere ihn nicht." Sagte Julia verängstigt. Harry stand auf. "Ich habe leider nicht die Zeit um Erklärungen abzugeben. Wenn ihr mich bitte eine Minute geben würdet, währe das ganze schnell erledigt." "Und was bitte schön?" fragte Nina jetzt verärgert. Harry blickte sie an. "Nun, ich muss durch diese Falltür unter deinen Bett gehen. Zunächst einmal werde ich eure Betten wegschieben müssen." Sagte Harry. "Was soll das? Die Falltür ist verschlossen. Nie konnte sie geöffnet werden und.... warum kommt den Niemand?" "Weil sie euch nicht hören können." Erklärte Harry. "Zur Seite bitte." Sagte Harry. Nina und Julia traten zurück und Harry, hob seine Hand und brachte die Betten zum schweben. Nina und Julia keuchten wild auf. "Wie.. wie...?" Harry lies die Betten zu Boden sinken und kniete neben der Falltür. "Wie.. wie hast du...?" stotterte Nina und blickte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Magie!" antwortete Harry. Jetzt wagten sich Nina und Julia nicht näher an Harry heran. Harry griff nach der Diele und riss mit aller Kraft die Falltür auf. "Ich habe euer Zimmer Magisch verschlossen. Sie auch mit einen Zauber belegt der ale Geräusch nach außen löscht." "Bist du so eine Art Jedi?" fragte Julia ehrfürchtig. "Jedi?" fragte Harry verwirrt und blickte in Ninas rote Augen. "Star Wars. Ein Fiction Film." Erklärte Nina immer noch beeindruckt. "Magie also?" fragte sie. "Jep." Sagte Harry kurz und blickte hinab in die schwarze Tiefe der Falltür. "Wer oder was bist du wirklich?" fragte Nina und trat einen Schritt vor. Harry stand auf und ging auf ihr zu. Einen halben Meter vor ihr, blieb er stehen. Sie zitterte licht. Jetzt erst, lief Harry rosa an und drehte sich schnell um und als Nina erkannt hatte was los war, lief sie nicht rosa sonder blut rot an. Ihr Nachkleid aus feiner Seide war ein wenig zu leicht. Schnell eilte sie zum Schrank um sich etwas festere anzuziehen. Neugierig, lief Julia zu Harry. Sie war in Kurzhosen und T-Shirt gekleidet. Offenbar hatte sie die Angst Harry gegenüber verloren. "Und dein Name ist Harry?" fragte sie. Harry lächelte sie an und nickte. "Und du bist ein Zauberer?" Wieder nickte Harry. "Kannst du auch Feuerbälle oder so schissen? Oder durch die Luft fliegen?" Harry lies sein Kopf fallen. "Nun ja... Feuerbälle habe ich noch nie gezaubert. Fliegen? Das schon aber nur auf Besen." "Dan bist du ein Hexer?" "Nicht Richtig." "Und kannst du dich in einer Katze oder so verwandeln?" "Oh man." Dachte Harry. Dieses Mädchen war jetzt schon eine Plage. Nina, nun in einen Mantel gekleidet, zog Julia zurück und musterte die Falltür.  
  
"Was ist dort unten?" fragte sie skeptisch und immer noch mit roten Gesicht. "Das weiss ich nicht. Wartet hier." Sagte Harry. Harry ballte seine Faust und lies sie hell aufleuchten. Nina und Julia wichen erschrocken zurück. Harry war nun in der Lage den Boden unter der Falltüre zu sehen. Nicht mehr als drei Meter Tiefe. Er sprang nach unten und landete auf den Beinen. Es war ein feuchter Keller. Etwa so gross wie das obere Zimmer. Seltsam, dachte Harry. Etwas stimmte nicht. Das konnte gar nicht stimmen. Wenn er drei Meter in die Tiefe gesprungen war, dann musste er sich im Saal befinden. Besaß dieses Haus so einen Keller? Überall lagen Holzkisten. Die Wänden und Ecken waren von Spinnweben übersät. Die Luft hier war feucht und verschlossen. Harry blickte nach oben und musste erschrocken feststellen das der Eingang verschwunden war. Kein Falltürloch, nur Fels. "Du bist es also wirklich Harry." Hörte Harry eine sanfte Frauenstimme sagen. Erschrocken blickte Harry von wo die Stimme kam und seine Augen weiteten sich aus als er erkannt hatte um was es sich handelte. Vier Meter vor ihm, standen eine junge Frau und ein Mann, Seite an Seite in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet. Harry erkannte sie sofort. Es waren seine Eltern. Mit ungläubige Miene, lief Harry ihnen langsam entgegen und wurde dann von seiner Mutter und Vater umarmt. "Seid ihr es wirklich?" fragte Harry den Tränen nahe. "Das sind wir, Harry." Antwortete James. "Wie kann das sein? Ihr seid doch..." "...tot, ja. Das hier Harry, ist nur Magie. Kurz vor unseren Tod, speicherten wir ein Teil unserer Kraft in so genannte Wiederlebe - uns - Kugeln. Wir haben lange auf deiner Ankunft gewartet." James löste die Umarmung. Harry jedoch umarmte ihre Mutter so fest er auch nur konnte. Am liebsten hätte er geweint aber er wollte es nicht zeigen. "Ich bin so froh." Nuschelte Harry in den Armen seiner Mutter. "Das gleiche gilt für uns Harry." Antwortete Lily und löste die Umarmung auf. "Du bist ein richtiger junger hübscher Mann geworden Harry." Sagte sie und blickte voller Stolz zu James der zufrieden nickte. Harry errötete. Dann aber wurde James Gesicht ernst.  
  
"Harry, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich nehme an das du bereits weißt was du wirklich bist oder?" Harry nickte. "Ja. Ich weiss es." "Dann hör gut zu. Dieses Treffen hier, hatte ich schon seit langer Zeit geplant. Für den Fall das ich es dir nicht mehr schaffen würde es dir selber zu sagen." James setzt sich auf eine Kiste und Lily neben ihm. "Dir ist es sicher bekannt das Razzarozz bald aufkreuzen wird, oder Harry? Muss ich dir erzählen warum Voldemort dich töten wollte?" "Weil er es aus Rache dir gegenüber wollte?" fragte Harry. James schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Harry. Sondern weil er deine Gene wollte. Die Reinblutgene. Zum Glück hat er es nicht geschafft." Sagte James und blickte zu Lily. "Leider hat er jetzt meine Gene." Sagte Harry und erzählte ihnen was ihm letztes Jahr vorgefallen war. James und Lily schienen darüber nicht erfreut zu sein. "Wenn Voldemort jetzt deine Gene in sich trägt, dann ist er um ein vielfaches mächtiger geworden." Sagte Lily. James nickte. "Ja, aber natürlich niemals so mächtig wie du es werden wirst Harry. Harry... der Kampf mit Razzarozz, und es tut mir leid es zu sagen, wirst du nicht überleben können, niemals." Diese Worte aus den Munde seines Vaters, trafen Harry so hart das er bleich wurde. James hatte erkannt was in Harry vor sich ging und fuhr fort. "Das ist leider das Schicksal aller Reinblüter Harry. Bevor du es mit Razzarozz aufnehmen wirst, wirst du gezwungen sein ein Kind in die Welt zu bringen damit die Reinblutgene weiter existiert. Es tut mir Leid Harry. Es kling brutal, ich weiss, und ich hätte mir gewünscht diese Bürde zu tragen aber sie ist zu dir übergesprungen. Nur du allein Harry, hast die Möglichkeit Razzarozz zu verbannen." Das war in der tat zu viel für Harry. Er setzte sich und atmete mehrmals durch. War er also zum sterben verbannt? Das war einfach zu brutal, zu gemein. Als ob Voldemort nicht schon genug war. "Heisst das das ich so oder so sterben werde? In etwas zwei Jahren?" fragte Harry genervt. "So ist es Harry." Sagte James. "Seit Jahrtausenden, haben die Reinblüter immer wieder versucht zu überleben aber es ist nie gelungen. Um was es sich für eine Bestie handelt, dieser Razzarozz, wissen nur die Reinblüter die sich gegen ihm gestellt haben. Harry, du kannst Razzarozz nicht vernichten weil sonst die ganze Magie verschwinden würde. Die Zauberei würde aussterben. Er ist die Quelle. Verstehst du das?" Harry nickte stumm. Warum hatte er so viel Pech? Sich Voldemort und dann Razzarozz zu stellen war noch immer in Ordnung solange er auf überleben hoffen konnte aber jetzt?  
  
"Du bist in der tat der jüngster Reinblüter der es bisher mit Razzarozz zu tun haben wird Harry. Dein Vorgänger waren alle Erwachsene. Dir liegt eine schwere Aufgabe bevor." "Ich habe verstanden, aber...." "Autsch!" hörte Harry hinter sch. "Wo bin ich hier?" erklang Julias Stimme. Harry blickte zu seinen Eltern und dann zu Julia. "Harry? Wo bin ich hier?" fragte sie. "Harry? Wer ist das?" fragte seine Mutter. "Sie ist eine der Töchtern die unser Haus jetzt bewohnen." Erklärte Harry und ging auf Julia zu. "Was machst du hier? Was ist mit deiner Schwester?" flüsterte Harry. "Ach, wir haben und gestritten und dann, na ja, ich wollte wissen wo du bist?" "Ein wenig zu neugierig würde ich sagen." Sagte Harry. "Harry?" fragte seine Mutter. Harry seufzte und bat Julia ihn zu folgen. "Wer sind sie?" fragte sie. "Nun, das sind meine Eltern Julia." erklärte Harry. "Deine Eltern? Ich dachte sie währen Tot." "Sind wir auch, du musst eine Hexe sein, oder?" sagte Lily und Julias Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck als ob sie sich verhört hätte. "Was haben sie gesagt bin ich?" fragte sie. Lily blickte zu James und Harry. James nickte. Lily und Julia verkrochen sich in einer Ecke um ein ungestörtes Gespräch führen zu könne. Im selben Augenblick knallte auch Nina zu Boden. Es war nun eine seltsame Situation. Harry Potter ein Zauberer. Dann zwei verstorbene Personen und zwei Muggelmädchen die von Zaubererei nichts verstanden. Alle zusammen in einen Keller. "Wo bin ich hier? Julia?" rief Nina. Harry eilte zu ihr. "Hab ich euch nicht gesagt oben zu warten?" fragte Harry und half ihr hoch. "Jetzt warte mal. Meine Schwester ist einfach runtergesprungen und da musste ich ihr doch folgen. Wo sind wir hier?" verteidigte sich Nina. Jetzt war James aufgestanden und war zu Nina gegangen. Er reichte ihr die Hand die zögernd erwidert wurde. "Hallo, mein Name ist James Potter, der Vater von Harry." sagte James und musste Nina einiges erklären bis sie sich einigermaßen zusammengefasst hatte. So etwas war ihr nun aber wirklich nie passiert. "Kommt, wir wollen es uns doch gemütlich machen." sagte James und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Scheide und zauberte einen runden Tisch, einpaar Stühlen und zündete einpaar alte Kerzen an um Licht zu haben. Nina, verwirrt, und die anderen, setzten sich um den runden Tisch und schwiegen erst einmal. Nina musterte Harry, Lily und James immer wieder an. In was war sie jetzt bloß hineingeraten? Zunächst einmal, mussten sie Nina und Julia einiges erklären. z.B. das es die Zauberei gab. Das sie vor langer Zeit gestorben waren und Harry etwas wichtiges abholen musste.  
  
Für Nina, hörte es sich wie Schwachsinn an doch als Harry ihnen einpaar Zaubersprüchen demonstrieren musste, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als es zu glauben. Betrübt und gleichzeitig begeistert, folgten sie James Rede. Die angst ihnen gegenüber hatten sie verloren. War das ganze nur ein Traum? Während James erzählte, unterhalteten sich Lily und Julia. Irgendwann dann, stieß Julia einen hysterischen schrei aus. Nina erschrocken, fragte. "Was ist? Was hast du?" "Ich... ich bin eine Hexe." rief Julia begeistert. "Was? Was soll das du bist eine Hexe? Was bedeutet das?" fragte Nina verwirrt. James lächelte ihr zu. "Das gilt aber nicht nur für deine kleine Schwester, sondern auch für dich." Jetzt klappte Ninas Mund runter. "Was? Woher und wie.... das...." James fuhr fort. "Um diesen Keller betreten zu können, muss man Zaubererblut haben." erklärte James. "Ja.. bedeutet das das ich zaubern kann? ich meine... so wie jetzt Harry?" fragte Julia die ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte und stark hoffte das das ganze kein Traum war.. "Geduld... nicht alle Magiebegabtenmenschen wissen das sie dazu fähig sind. Es ist nicht einfach sie ausfindig zu machen. In euer Fall, ist es wohl geschehen. "Bedeutet das das wir nicht zaubern werden können?" fragte Julia ein wenig entgeistert. "Nicht unbedingt. Vielleicht... vielleicht wenn ihr es wirklich werden möchtet, könnte ich mit Dumbledore darüber reden euch einfach in der Schule aufzunehmen." sagte Harry. Es kam zu einen komischen Gespräch um diese beide Mädchen da. Julia war begeistert und wollte unbedingt so viel wie möglich über Hogwarts und alles andere zu erfahren. Nina war anders. Sie war wie immer skeptisch und sie zu überzeugen war schwierig. Schlussendlich beschlossen sie das Harry sie später einmal kontaktieren würde und alles genauer besprechen zu können denn sie Zeit drängte und James wollte noch wichtiges mit Harry besprechen. Schließlich ließ James die Türfalle zum forschein bringen und lies beide Mädchen nach oben schweben. "Ich komme gleich nach." sagte Harry als sie dann verschwanden. Jetzt wandte sich Harry seiner Eltern zu. Sein Gesicht war wieder ernst geworden. Er hatte seine Pflicht und Zukunft keine einzige Sekunde vergessen können. Am Tisch sitzend, fuhren sie ihr Gespräch fort. "Also Harry. Auf dich warten schwere Zeiten." sagte James. "Ja und mein Tod oder?" fügte Harry hinzu. Seine Mutter blickte ihn bemitleidenswert an. "Das ist wo möglich das was passieren wird. Trotzdem, darfst du die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben vielleicht doch noch zu überleben. Alle deine Vorgänger, haben es nicht geschafft, aber wer weiss, wie es bei dir aussieht?" "Heisst das das ich vielleicht doch überleben könnte?" "Ja. Und deshalb habe ich einpaar Vorkehrungen getroffen." sagte James und stand auf.  
  
Er öffnete eine lange breite Holzkiste und blickte hinein. Sie war voll mit Heu gefühlt. Offenbar lagerte dort irgend etwas. James durchwühlte die Kiste und zog danach ein Päckchen in der sich ein wunderschöner weißer Umhang aus fester, dicker Seide befand. An der linken Brustseite, war das Zeichen eine Rune die die eines Blitzes ähnelte, von einen silbernen Faden gestickt worden. Noch dazu, weiße Hosen und Kragenschwertshirt aus den selben Material. Harrys Augen blieben daran gehaftet. Noch nie hatte er einen so schönen Umhang gesehen. "Was ist das?" fragte er. James lächelte Lily zu. Das hier, ist der Umhang den deine Mutter und ich gefertigt haben. Er soll dir Schutz bringen." sagte James und überreichte Harry den Umhang. Harry verstaute es in einer alten Tasche die sich im Keller befand. Von seiner Mutter bekam er einen Zauberstab. Es war wie seiner einfach nur aus Elfenbein und mit eingravierte Runen aus Bechstein. Eine wahre Schönheit. "Deine Gabe als Magid, solltest du so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Magidzauber kann von Ministerium aus nicht lokalisiert werden." erklärte die Mutter. "...und... oh ja.. James? Du hast das wichtigste vergessen." Sie blickte zu James der sich auf die Stirn schlug. "Natürlich." er eilte und öffnete eine andere Kiste in der sich ein uralter Besen befand. Womöglich ein uralter Shooting-star. Stolz überreichte James Harry den Besen. "Hier. Denn wirst du brauchen." Harry nahm den alten, verstaubten Besen. "Was machst du denn für einen Gesicht? Sein Aussehen täuscht Harry." "Täuscht?" fragte Harry. Jetzt legte seine Mutter eine Hand auf seine Schultern und sagte. "Weist du Harry. Dein Vater hat etwas illegales gemacht. Er hat die Geschwindigkeitsmotorik des Besens irgendwie ausgeschaltet. Mit anderen Worten, dieser Besen hat keine Geschwindigkeitslimit." "Wirklich?" fragte Harry und musterte den alten Besen. Man konnte ihn für einen Schulbesen halten. "Wie schnell fliegt er denn?" fragte Harry. Sein Vater kratzte sich am Kien und überlegte. "Kommt drauf an wie schnell du fliegen kannst. Auf jeden Fall sollte es die 350 km/h locker übertrumpfen können. Ich nehme an das sollte für dich kein Problem sein." Harry nickte. Mit seinen Feuerblitz hatte er es bis 200 geschafft. "Ich weiss nicht was ich sagen soll." sagte Harry. "Gar nichts. Betrachte es als dein Erbe." sagte die Mutter. Harry umarmte sie fest. "Ich wünschte ich könnte hier ewig bleiben. Hier bei euch." sagte Harry. James legte seine Hand auf Harry Kopf. "Das währe schön aber da draußen Harry, warten eine Menge aufgaben auf dich. Doch jetzt zu etwas anderen. In etwa eine Stunde werden wir verschwinden müssen. Erzähl uns doch mal etwas über Hogwarts. Wie geht es Dumbledore? was ist mit Hagrid? Hast du Freunde?" James setzte sich neben seiner hübschen Frau und Harry ihnen gegenüber. So begann Harry zu erzählen. Erzählte das wichtigste was er in den vergangenen vier Jahren in Hogwarts erlebt hatte. Über seine Abendteuer. Über Quidditch, Hagrid, Dumbledore, und über seine unangenehme Situationen. James und Lily lachten oft über Harrys Erzählungen. "Wie ich sehe, hattest du noch nie ein ruhiges Jahr hinter dir." sagte James und Harry nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Das wird womöglich so weiter gehen." sagte er. "Wer weiss Harry, wer weiss." sagte die Mutter. Sie standen auf den es war Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Harry wirkte enttäuscht. Seht enttäuscht sogar. "Bevor du gehst, Harry, nimm das hier mit." sagte die Mutter und übereichte Harry eine kleine Leder-Seiten-Tasche. "Was ist darin?" fragte Harry. "Aufnahmen von uns auf Zeitungen während unsere zeit in Hogwarts." Harry Mund öffnete sich. "Über euch?" fragte er. Er konnte sein Glück nicht glauben. Lily lächelte. "Ich wusste das es dir gefallen. So, jetzt ist es zeit zu gehen Harry." Harry nickte. Umarmte so fest er auch nur konnte seine Eltern und küsste sie so viel er nur konnte. Es schmerzte ihn sich zu trennen. "Pass gut auf dich auf Harry. Du wirst es schon fertig bringen." sagte die Mutter und löste sich auf. Nur noch sein Vater war noch anwesend. "Harry. Du solltest die Falltüre für immer verschlissen. nenne einfach deinen Namen und sie wird sich verschließen. Eine frage hätte ich nicht Harry. Geht es Sirius gut?" Harry schlug sich auf die Stirn. On Sirius hatte er ihnen nichts erzählt. Wie konnte er das vergessen. "Sirius sass eine Zeitlang ihm Gefängnis. Er wird noch als Schuldiger beschuldet an euren Mord aber ich weiss das es Peter war. Er ist mein Pate und ich lieben ihn." sagte Harry und James lächelte erleichtert. "Wenn du ihm das nächste Mal triffst, bestell ihm einpaar Grüssen on mir und Lily. Sag ihm bitte das er sich auf keinen Fall für Schuldig halten soll, schuld an unseren Tod gewesen zu sein. sag ihm, es sei ein Befehl." "Das werde ich." versicherte Harry seinen Vater. Umarmte ihn und kämpfte gegen das Weinen. "Auf wiedersehen Harry. Ich wünsche dir alles gute. Wenn du nur wüsstest wie stolz wir auf dich sind." sagte sein Vater und löste sich mit einen warmen lächeln auf. Hier blieb noch eine Weile im dunkeln stehen. Er weinte. Er war glücklich und gleichzeitig traurig. Wie währe es denn gewesen wenn das ganze nie passiert währe. Voldemort. Harry liess seine Faust leuchten und blickte hinauf. Die Falltür war offen und er erkannte die Decke des Zimmers.  
  
Er verstaute alle seine Sachen in den Rucksack und bestieg sein Besen. Er lies sich senkrecht nach oben gleiten und als er das Zimmer betreten hatte, stiessen Julia und Nina einen leichten Schrei aus als Harry auf einen Meter über den Boden schwebte und danach on seinen Besen abstieg und die Falltür für immer verschloss. "Hat ganz schön lange gedauert." sagte Nina trotzig. Ist das ein Besen?" "Natürlich sagte Harry und liess ihre Betten wieder auf seinen Platz schwebend landen. Nina und Julia setzten sich auf ihre Bette und warteten gespannt auf das nächste. Harry machte sich Aufbruch bereit. "Es tut mir leid für die Störung. Ich muss jetzt weiter." "Und was ist mit uns? Ich meine... das mit den Zauberei." fragte Julia. "Das ganze war nur ein scherz Julia." sagte Nina. "Keineswegs." sagte Harry. "Ich werde Nocheinmahl vorbeikommen und das ganze mit euch genauer besprechen." "Falls du das tust." sagte Nina. "Ja.. das stimmt. Falls ich noch unter den lebenden verweile." sagte Harry feststellend. Noch bevor Nina über Harrys Satz etwas sagen konnte, entschärfte Harry den Claudibuszauber und löste den Silentiumszauber auf. "Ich verschwinde schnell. Ah ja. behaltet das alles bitte für euch. Ich werde dann später mit eure Eltern reden. Werdet ihr das?" Beide nickten stumm. "Danke. Ich muss jetzt weg. Nochmals Verzeihung und bis bald." Julia winkte Harry zu als er schnell den Gang, die Treppen und hinaus in frei lief. Nina blickte zu Julia. Julias Gesicht strahlte. "Las uns weiterschlafen Julia." befahl Nina barsch.  
  
"Vite, hier entlang." Rief Fleur einpaar verängstigte Schüler mit als sie den scheusslichen mutierten Wölfen zu entkommen versuchten. Die Zauberschule Beauxbatons die einpaar Meilen Westlich von Paris in einer Waldlichtung vor über 500 gebaut worden war, stand gerade unter einer harten Belagerung. Grindelwalds Scharen hatten gerade das Tor der Schule durchbrochen. Die Schule war von einer 10 Meter Hohe Mauer aus harten Marmorfelsen (Klotzmassig) umringt. Im inneren der Mauer, blühte die Schule. Umringt von einen gigantischen Garten mit wunderschöne Spazierwege die mit weisse Kisselsteinen bedeckt waren, wunderschöne Wasserfontänen, Bäumen und duzende von Statuen, war die aus Marmor gebaute Schule die schönste auf der ganzen Welt. Die Schule sah Quader - Mässig aus. Hatte eine Höhe von acht Stockwerken, eine Länge von über 200 Meter und eine breite von 100 Meter. Im Inneren des Palastes, befand sich ein Innenhof. Die Wände der Gängen, waren mit eingravierte Fernzierungen dekoriert. Ausserdem Tausende von Gemälden. Die Gänge an dieser Nacht, waren schwach beleuchtet. Fleur, Studentin, flüchtete gerade mit fünf weitere junge Schülerinnen und Schüler durch eine dieser Gänge im dritten Stock. Das Die Schule gerade erstürmt wurde, wusste sie. In ihre weisse Tunika und Zauberstab, versuchte sie so schnell wie es auch nur ging, das Balkon im Westflügel zu erreichen. Hinter sich hörte sie die Schmerzenschreie vieler die bereits gefallen waren. Von dort aus, hätten sie die Chance zu fliehen. Fleur Delacour, eilte mit ihnen. Noch einpaar Meter und sie hätten es geschafft. Dann aber vernahm sie ein lauter Knurren hinter sich und drehte sich instinktiv um und richtete ihrem Zauberstab auf die scheussliche, mutierte Werwolfkreatur. "Ne t`aproche pas!!" schrie sie und schleuderte einen Lähmzauber auf das Biest. Mit einen lauten Jaulen, brach die Bestie vor Fleur zu Boden. Erleichtert drehte sich Fleur um und holte die Schüler auf. Sie schwitze und ihre Lunge brannten. Trotz allem, erreichten sie den Balkon. Ein großer, runder Balkon der im Freien stand. Sofort zauberte Fleur fünf Flugbesen und befahl den Schülern sie zu bestiegen und nach Osten zu fliegen. Dort würden sie auf die anderen zustoßen. Die Schüler folgten und flogen von dannen. Fleur blieb noch kurz stehen um sicher zu gehen das sie nun in Sicherheit waren und kehrte zurück um nach weiteren Schüler zu suchen.  
  
"So trifft man sich wieder Aldon." Sagte Voldemort und versetzt ihn mit den Crutiatiofluch. Aldon schrie vor Schmerz und krümmte sich am Boden seines Hauses. Voldemort löste den Zauber auf und blickte sich um. Seine Todesser und Dementoren, hatten das kleine Dorf in brand gesetzt und alle anwesenden erbarmungslos getötet. "Also, Aldon, zu Schade das du die Seite gewechselt hast. Ich hätte von dir vor 20 Jahren mehr treue erwartet." Aldon sagte nichts. Er lag am Boden und versuchte sich zu sammeln. "Nun, diese Organisation.... wozu ist sie hier? Was sind eure Ziele?" fragte Voldemort und blickte mit hasserfühlten Augen zu Aldon hinunter. "Das.... werde ich dir doch nicht sagen." Keuchte er hervor. "Na schön. Imperio." rief Voldemort. "Sage mir alles" befahl Voldemort und Aldon vor ihm, krümmte sich. Er kämpfte anscheinend gegen den Fluch. "Rede." "nein" "Rede!" "Nein." Platzte es aus Aldons Mund. Er richtete sich auf und wollte sich auf Voldemort stürzten doch Voldemort verpasste ihm den Todesfluch und Aldon fiel nachdem er gestorben war zu Boden. Voldemort grinste hämisch. "Na schön. Dann eben nicht." Und er verließ die Hüte. Sofort kamen Goyle und Crabbe zugerannt und knieten vor ihm. "Mein Lord. Wir haben die kleine Bibliothek durchsucht. Einen Masse an wissen befindet sich darin. Dummerweise, verbrennen die Bücher und Pergamenten zu Asche wenn wir sie berühren." Erklärte Goyle. Ein Dicker Todesser mit Dumbo-Ohren. "Sie müssen also geschützt sein. Na schön, brennt alles nieder. In einer Stunde, will ich das hier nichts mehr steht. Anschließend brechen wir nach Beauxbatons auf und von dort aus, nach Hogwarts,.... (Wuaaaa.. ha ha ha)" : - ) lachte Voldemort.  
  
Fleur rannte die Treppen zum siebten Stock hoch. Ihre Oberschenkeln, fühlten sie dermaßen schwer an, das sie mehrmals in sie Knie sank. "Ich kann nicht mehr." Dachte sie während sie nach Luft schnappten. Beauxbatons war einfach eine zu grosse Schule. Größer als Hogwarts. Über 900 Schüler gingen hier zur Schule. Ermüdend stand sie auf und eilte in die Schlafgemächer der Erstklässler die dort tief und fest schliefen. Die Lehrpersonen der Schule, kämpften alle unten und versuchten Fleur und einpaar anderen Vertrauenswürdige Schüler genügend Zeit zu geben um die meisten zu retten. Fleurs Mund wurde überdrüssig. Ihr Gesicht brannte vor Wärme. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt gegen ihr Brustkorb. Ihre Beine fühlten sich schwer und ihre Lungen brannten. Eine Minute später, knallte sie in einer der Schlafsälen und weckte alle Schüler mit einen lauten Weckzauber. Drei Minuten später, standen alle 56 Schüler im Gang und Fleur, zwang sie den Gang entlang zu rennen. Sie würden dort auf Frédéric treffen. Fleur blieb dort um ihnen Deckung zu geben. Während die Schüler wegrannten, wartete dort Fleur. Die Schreie der wütende Bestien und Todessern, wurde immer lauter. Anscheinend, hatten sie den vierten Stock erreicht. Fleur eilte zur Treppe und blickte nach unten. Vor Schreck, blieb ihr fast ihr Herz stehen. Die Bestien befanden sich bereits ein Stock unter ihr. Todesser und drei Gulifons, Trolle und einen Oger. Die Schüler benötigten noch mehr Zeit. Die musste Fleur ihnen jetzt irgendwie geben. Sie eilte zurück zum Gang und fing an weiße Knoten zu zaubern die sich dann zu einer Spinnwebe webten und den Gang somit blockierten. Als die Todesser hinauf gestürmt kamen, schafften sie nicht weiter. Sie schossen einpaar Flüche dagegen doch nichts passierte. Von Fleurs Seite aus, schoss sie ein paar Impedimientazauber auf sie los die die Barriere nicht aufprallen lies, und legte vier Todesser außer Gefecht. Anschließend, zogen sich die anderen zurück. Fleur lächelte. Doch als sie sich gedreht hatte, verschwand ihr Lächeln. Wie aus dem nichts, standen dort vier Todesser und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Reflexartig, warf sie sich Seitlich zu Boden und versetzt zwei von ihnen einen Lähmzauber. Die anderen Todesser aber taten nicht. Ohne weiter zu zögern, versetzt Fleur ihnen noch einen Lähmzauber und sie brachen ebenfalls zusammen. "So einfach?" sagte Fleur verwirrt. "In der tat." Sagte eine eisige Stimme hinter ihr. Sie spürte wie sich etwas spitziges in ihrem Rücken drückte. "Rühr dich ja nicht." Sagte die eisige Stimme erneut und Fleur, zitternd, blickte zu den Todesser am Boden die einer nach den anderen unsichtbar wurden. "Attrappen." Dachte sie. "Klug von dir einen Netzzauber angewandt zu haben, jedoch, dir hätte klar sein sollen das man es mit einen Schwerthieb zerstören kann. Komm mit." Sagte die Gestallt doch Fleur, drehte sich so schnell um die eigene Achse das sie der dunklen Gestallt einen Fußtritt in den Schienbein verpasste und rannte an ihm Vorbei um die Treppen zum siebten Stock zu nehmen. Vorbei an den vier am Boden liegende Todesser und dann die Treppen hoch. "Dummes Mädchen." Hörte sie die eisige Stimme fluchen.  
  
Fleur rannte nach oben. Woher sie die Kraft nahm, wusste sie nicht. Irgend etwas brachte sie dazu. Ihre Hoffnung zu entkommen, wurde jedoch zunichte gemacht. Mitten im Flur des siebten Stockwerkes, geriet sie in eine Sackgasse. Todessern von allen Seiten. Noch bevor sich Fleur den Weg frei zaubern konnte, wurde sie entwaffnet. Die Todesser umringten sie. Hoffnungslos. Einer der Todesser packte Fleur am Nacken und drückte sie unsanft gegen die kahle Wand. Dann packte ein anderer ihre Handgelenkte und fesselte sie mit einen Zauber. Anschließend, versetzte ein dritter ihr einen stumpfen Schlag in den Atlas und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Bewusstlos, packten zwei Todesser ihre Arme und schleiften sie weg. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, befand sie sich in einen leeren Zimmer an einen Stuhl befesselt. Ihr Hinterkopf schmerzte und die Seilstricke um ihre Handgelenke schnitten ihr ins Fleisch. (Natürlich nicht so wie ein Messer.) Ihre weißblonde Harre waren offen und sie vernahm zwei Gestallten vor ihr war. Sie erkannte das Gesicht der linken Person nicht da sie unter der Kapuze verborgen war. Die andere Person aber ja. Ein alter man. Dünn und mit weiße Haare. Sein Umhang war rot und schwarz. In der Hand, hielt er einen goldenen Zauberstab. Grindelwald also, blieb ganz dich vor Fleur und ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Fleur hielt den Atem an. "Wohin sind alle geflohen?" fragte Grindelwald. Fleur zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hatte angst. Furchtbare Angst und sie hätte am liebsten alles gesagt aber das durfte sie nicht. "Ich wiederhole, wo?" fragte Grindelwald erneut und mit der Spur von Ungeduld. "Ich... ich weis es nicht." Log Fleur. "Na schön." Sagte Grindelwald und zog eine Flasche aus seiner Tasche. "Weißt du was das hier ist?" fragte er vergnügt. Fleur Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck auf als sie die Schlangenlarve in der Flasche zappeln sah. Ihr Gesicht wurde Kreideweiß und sie fing stärker zu zittern an. Grindelwald lächelte gefährlich. Er genoss die Angst in den Gesichtern der anderen zu sehen. "Schön das du es weißt. Sehr Schmerzhaft und am Schluss noch schmerzhafter und so weiter. Also... sag mir wo sie sind und ich werde dir das hier ersparen." Fleur sagte nichts. "Na schön." Grindelwald öffnete die Flasche und presste die Öffnung gegen Fleurs Bauch. Sie stieß ein Stöhnen aus. "Ich werde es sagen." Hauchte sie und Grindelwald, zog schnell die Flasche zurück und schloss sie. Fleur atmete mehrmals ein und linderte somit ein wenig ihr zittern. Grindelwald stand nun auf und blickte auf Fleur herab. "Also?" Fleur knetete ein wenig an ihre Lippen um die richtigen Wörter zu sammeln. Dann fing sie stotternd an. "Sie fliegen nach Osten. Im Friedhof von Paris, der Name ist, cémentaire du pére, gibt er in der Division 45 ein großer schwarzer Grab mit einen grossen Kreuz. Unterirdisch befinden sich Portschlüssel mit denen man überallhin kommt." Sagte Fleur. Grindelwald seufzte verärgert.  
  
Während er sich 45 Grad drehte, sagte er. "Wenn das so ist,,......" Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung, schlug er Fleur seitlich ins Gesicht . Sie kippte mitsamt Stuhl zur Seite zu Boden. Sie knallte hart mit dem Kopf gegen den Steinboden. Was sie als nächstes verspürte, lies ihr so schwindelig werden, das sie das Gefühl bekam, übergeben zu müssen. Ein harter tritt mit der Spitze Grindelwalds Flusses in ihren Magen. Fleur Luft schoss nach draußen und stöhnte stumm auf. Dann folgte ein weiterer tritt, und noch einer. Sie spürte wie sie nahe daran war, irgendwelche Magensäfte aus zu spucken. Aber bevor es dazu gekommen währe, hörte Grindelwald auf. Fleur krümmte sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl das man ihre Bauchmuskeln zerrissen hätte. Laut stöhnend, lag sie dort. Ihr Kopf schwindelte. Ihr Bauch, zerrissen und zerplatzt. Grindelwald blickte zu Voldemort. "Sie gehört dir." Sagte er und Voldemort nickte. Sofort betraten zwei Todesser den Raum und packten Fleur und rissen sie hoch wo bei sie schmerzend aufschrie. "Sie wird ebenfalls ein Opfer für Hogwarts sein." Sagte Voldemort und die Todesser nickten und brachten sie weg. "Ich breche auf." Sagte Voldemort. "Jetzt schon?" fragte Grindelwald. "Ja.. ich habe genug vom warten. Ich nehme meine Männer mit. Hogwarts soll diese Woche noch untergehen." Und so verließ Voldemort das Zimmer. "Falls du es überhaupt schaffst." Sagte Grindelwald und fing zu lachen an. Zuerst leise und dann so laut das die Todesser die vor der Tür wache hielten, angst bekamen.  
  
Harry befand sich in eine leeren Park. Er war gerade dabei den Portschlüssel zu aktivieren den er von Henry bekommen hatte. Ein sehr nützliches Ding. "So. Fertig." Sagte Harry und reiste zurück. Als jedoch ankam, konnte er es nicht glauben. Das ganze Dorf lag in Schutt und Asche. Alles verbrand und zerstört. Tote. Überall lagen Tote. Ein Gemetzel. Ungläubig, taumelte Harry umher. Sein Besen hatte er fallen lassen. Mit schockierter Miene, taumelte er umher. Was war geschehen? Was war passiert? Warum? Seine Hütte zertrümmert, Aldons Haus verbrannt. Die Bibliothek in Schutt und Asche. Ein paar Häuser brannten noch. Harry Augen blieben auf der Bibliothek, oder war daran noch übrig blieb, gehaftet. "Hey du. Wer bist du?" fragte eine raue Stimme hinter Harry. Doch Harry nahm sie gar nicht war. "HEY... Antworte." Sagte eine andere tiefere raue Stimme. Jetzt erwachte Harry aus seiner Trance und drehte sich um. Vor ihm standen zwei grosse Kerle in schwarze Umhänge die mit gezuckte Zauberstäbe auf Harry zuliefen. "wart ihr das?" fragte Harry Geistesabwesend. "Bist du einer von Grindelwalds Leute?" fragte der eine. Jetzt riss Harry die Augen auf. "Grindelwald." Schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Sofort zuckte er seinen Zauberstab. "Er.. er greift an." Schriee der eine. "Impedimienta, Crutio." Schrieen sie. Beide Flüche trafen Harry doch nichts geschah. Harry wurde nur zu Boden geschleudert aber sonst nichts denn schlagartig stand er auf und schoss einen Stuptor. Der Zauber traf den Todesser so hart das er nach hinten geschleudert wurde und sich das Genick brach. "Avada Kada....." "Slan-Schet." rief Harry und betonte besonders das E. Der Zauberstab des Todessers explodiert. Der Todesser schrie vor schmerz auf und presste seine Hände gegen sein Gesicht. Er fiel auf die Knie und Harry eilte zu ihm, packte ihm am Kragen und drückte ihn zu Boden. "Du bist ein Todesser. Was habt ihr getan?" schrie Harry zornerfüllt. "Wenn du mir nicht bald antworten gibst, töte ich dich. Das wird mir nicht schwer fallen nach all dem was ihr mir angetan habt." Drohte Harry und seine Augen funkelten.  
  
"Lieber sterbe ich als es dir zu verraten." Stöhnte der Todesser. Sein Gesicht war verbrannt. "Dann stirb." Sagte Harry und richtete sich auf. "Wir haben das hier alles angerichtet, der dunkle Los." Sagte dann der Todesser der anscheinend die Hosen voll hatte. "Es war also Voldemort. Wie hat er es heraus gefunden? Wo ist er jetzt. REDE!" Der Todesser fing zu jammern an. "Elene von Greienstock hat ihm alles erzählt. Er ist nach Beauxbatons aufgebrochen die jetzt unter seiner Herrschaft steht." "Und weiter? Was hat er als nächstes vor?" "ich weiss es nicht." "REDE!" "Ich weiss es wirklich nicht... ich bin ein einfacher Todesser." "Jämmerlich!" dachte Harry. "Bestell Voldemort das er bald untergehen wird. Er wird nicht mehr ungestrafft weiter machen könne. Mein Name ist Harry Potter. Und jetzt verschinde." Sagte Harry und der Todesser, disparierte weg. Jetzt wandte sich Harry um. Seine Augen wässerten sich leicht. So viel Zerstörung. So viel Leid brachte Voldemort und Grindelwald zustande. Das musste jetzt enden. Egal ob er jetzt nicht bereit war und das war er nicht. Harry war noch nicht bereit sich Voldemort zu stellen aber das musste jetzt enden. Wer weiss was Voldemort jetzt gerade tat. Ob er es auf Hogwarts abgesehen hatte? Und Beauxbatons? Harry fand Aldons verbrannte Übereste. Die Bibliothek, sein Schlüssel Razzarozz entgegen zu treten war vernichtet. Harry seufzte tief. Er begab sich zu Iloïnes Grab und kniete davor nieder. "Sollte ich nicht erfolg haben, Iloïne, dann hoffe ich zumindest dich "dort" ein letztes Mal treffen zu können." Sagte Harry und kehrte zurück. Und jetzt? Wohin jetzt? Voldemort wusste das er jetzt lebte. Vielleicht währe es besser gewesen es nicht zu verraten. Nun, dafür war es jetzt zu spät.  
  
"Also, auf nach Hogwarts." Dacxhte Harry. Das beste war sich Dumbledore zu offenbaren. Er würde schon wissen was zu tun ist. Außerdem dachte er das die Zeit drängte. Der Gedanke nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren und mit Dumbledore zu reden, machte Harry sehr nervös. Wie würde Dumbledore regieren. Und... würde er sich Hermine und Ron zeigen können? Jetzt? Schweres Herzens, bestieg Harry sein alter Shooting-star und schoss Richtung England. Sein Portschlüssel hatte Dummerweißen den Geist aufgegeben. Der Wind war kühl und sein Umhang flatterte wild bei seiner jetzige Geschwindigkeit. Die Tränen in seinen Augen, trockneten sich unangenehm. Bis nach Hogwarts würde es noch ein weiter weg werden und Hunger hatte er auch. Aber das konnte warten. Wichtig war es erst einmal, Voldemort eins für alle Mal aus den Weg zu räumen. - Ein tag später: Hermine, Ron, Cho und Roger, sassen in der Bibliothek und unterhalteten sich über die letzten Prüfungen die sie ein Tag zuvor hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die letzten Prüfungen für Hermine und Ron waren Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste, Zaubertränken und Geschichte. In Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste, mussten sie gegen Dementoren antreten. Moody hatte in der tat viel verlangt und sie gut deshalb gut trainiert. Hermine Pratonus war ein sehr großer Kater mit messerscharfe Zähnen. Etwas so gross wie ein Tiger der Krummbein der ähnlich war. Rons Pratonus, war hatte die Gestallt von Enrol angenommen. Seine Hauseule. Nur das sie unglaublich lange Krallen hatte und dreimal so gross war. Ron hatte die Prüfung gut bestanden und Hermine natürlich als Klassenbeste. Die Endprüfungen bei Snape waren wie immer unfair. Snape hatte wieder die unmöglichsten Aufgaben ausgewählt die nur Hermine und ein grossteil der Slytherins lösen konnte. Ron bestand die Prüfung mit "nur" 53%. Malfoy mit 95% und Hermine mit 100% was Snape besonders ärgerte. Geschichte bei Prof. Binns, ein Geist, bestanden alle ohne viel mühe. In der Bibliothek also, unterhalteten sie sich. Ron spielte gerade eine Schachpartie mit Ginny die wie immer zu verlieren schien. Hermine sass am Fenstersims und hielt ein Buh in der Hand. Harrys Tagebuch. Sie blätterte und lass.  
  
3. Mittwoch September 1999  
  
Heute hatte ich meine erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Prof. Snape und musste einsehen das ich mich in ihn geirrt hatte. Anfangs dachte ich Snape würde mich nicht mögen aber nein... er hasst mich wie die Pest. Warum weiss ich nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl das er mich schon seit geraumer Zeit hasst. Natürlich hat er mir 5 Punkte abgezogen weil ich ihm vorgeschlagen habe Hermine dran zu nehmen. Sie streckte die Hand bis zur Decke. Woher sie das alles weiss?  
  
Hermine musste schmunzeln.  
  
5. Freitag September 1999  
  
Heute hatte ich meine erste Fliegstunde bei Madame Hooch. Wie immer musste Malfoy wieder Unsinn machen. Er hatte Nevilles Erinnere-Mich genommen nachdem der Arme eine spektakuläre Show hinter sich gelassen hatte und sich dabei das Handgelenk gebrochen hatte. Dank Malfoys Dummheit, sah mich Prof. McGonagall fliegen und als sie mich rief, ich muss sagen das ich der Gedanken hatte von Hogwarts rausgeflogen zu sein, erführ ich das ich Sucher im Gryffindorteam geworden war. Ich wusste zuerst nicht was es war. Auch nicht als Prof. McGonagall Prof. Flitwick bat ihr Wood zu kurz auszuleihen. Ich hatte gedacht das es sich um einen Stock handeln würde denn Prof. McGonagall sah äußerst streng aus. Nun, es kein Stock sonder Oliver Wood. Der Trainer und Torhüter der Mannschaft.  
  
Hermine blätterte weiter.  
  
23. Samstag November 1999  
  
Heute hatte ich meine erste Quidditchpartie gegen Slytherin. Ich muss sagen das ich bis jetzt noch nie so nervös war. Seltsamerweise hat mein Besen verrückt gespielt und ich währe beinahe abgestürzt. Dank Hermine, hatte es aufgehört und ich schaffte es den Schnatz zu fangen oder besser zu verschlucken. Allerdings hatte das keine Auswirkung auf das Spiel und wir gewannen mit 170 zu 50. Hermine meint das Prof. Snape etwas damit zu tun hatte.  
  
Hermine seufzte stark als sie etwa 200 Seiten auf einmal blätterte.  
  
20 Oktober Sonntag 2002 Trimagisches Turnier, erste Aufgabe  
  
Heute hatte ich ein unglaublicher Tag. Die erste Aufgabe dieses Turniers, war es aus den Eiernest eines Drachens, das Goldene Ei zu stellen. Keine leichte Sache. Ich schaffte es trotz allem mit den Feuerblitz das Ei zu schnappen. Nach dem Turnier, versöhnte ich mich mit Ron nach einen langen Streit er war auf mich eifersüchtig geworden. Ich wünschte die Sachen würde nicht auf mich zukommen.. Hermine brach in Tränen aus. Seltsam, kurz davor hatte sie zu schön gelächelt als ich aus der Arena gekommen war. Sehr hübsch hatte sie da ausgesehen und natürlich weiterhin.  
  
Hermine lächelte verlegen. Dann wurde sie ernst. Seit Harry weg war, war es so erstaunlich ruhig geworden. Vieles war weg. Der Unterricht hatte ihr immer weniger Spaß bereitet. "Ach Harry." Seufzte sie als sie noch ein letzter Eintrag lass.  
  
31. Donnerstag Oktober 2002  
  
Die Ereignisse vor drei Monaten, machen mich noch sehr zu schaffen. Codrics Tot hätte ich eigentlich verhindern können. Was Cho wohl dazu sagen wird? Ich wünschte ich währe während der dritten Aufgabe listig geworden. Dann währe statt ich Codric am leben. Trotz allem fingen die Ferien auch nicht besser an. Die Dursleys waren echte Monster. Ein grossteil der Ferien verbrachte ich mit Hermine in Spanien. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals so schöne Ferien erlebt zu haben. Was mich besonders an Hermine beeindruckt hat, war, das sie doch andere Seiten hatte als die die ich bereits kannte. In der Schule war ihr verhalten immer... wie soll ich sagen.... wie die einer Hexe aber dort.... in Spanien, war sie eine Muggel. Mal davon abgesehen das sie so bildhübsch aussah, fühlte ich mich von ihr sehr angezogen. Es war so als.... Mensch... habe ich mich in sie verliebt? Wenn ich sie sehe dann wird es mir blitzartig Seltsam. So als währe ich in einen Strudel des Behagens gefallen. Ob sie das gleiche für mich empfindet? Hm... Wohl kaum. Für sie bin ich einfach nur Harry, ihr Schulfreund. Sie ist außerdem nicht mit Krum in die Ferien gegangen. So vie ich weiss ist auch Ron in sie verliebt. Aber das hat Hermine sicher schon bemerkt. Am Tag nach dem Ball als sie gesagt hatte das Ron sie nächstes mal nicht als Rettung fragen solle. Ich habe das Gefühl das Seltsames auf mich zukommen wird. Hoffentlich Gutes. Auf jeden Fall habe ich Freunde denen ich vertrauen kann. Ohne die, währe ich wohl nicht mehr am Leben.  
  
Hermine ließ ihr kopf fallen und schloss das Buch laut zu. Der letzter Satz traf sie hart. Unheil hatte sie angerichtet. Hatte Harry enttäuscht. Tränen rannten ihr die Wange runter. Sie fing zu weinen an. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihre Beine die sie zurückgezogen hatte und presste ihre Stirn gegen ihre Knien. Ron der Hermine weinen gehört hatte, unterbrach sein Spiel und eilte zu Hermine. "Hermine?" fragte er behutsam. Hermine weinte leise vor sich hin. "Was hast du?" Er legte seine Hand um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich heran. "Harry." Murmelte sie unverstädlich. Ron seufzte. Ja, Harry, sein Freund, hatte er auch nie vergessen können und das würde auch so bleiben. "Hermine....." "Sag bitte nichts." Unterbrach Hermine im Flüsterton. Ron sagte nichts mehr. Ein Zeitlang blieben sie so wie sie waren als dann die Mittagsglocke läutete.  
  
Hermine erwachte wie immer früh auf. Um Punkt 06:00 befand sie sich unter der Dusche und legte sich danach ihr Trainer an. Sie würde einpaar Runden um das Quidditchfeld rennen. Es war Morgendämmerung. Die Sonne schaute schwach über den Horizont und der Morgen-Tau über den Rassen war zu erkennen. Eine angenehme, tröstende Morgenluft durchströmte Hermine Körper. Gerade hatte sie das Feld erreicht als sie am Himmel etwas schnelles Richtung schloss fliegen sah. Da war jemand auf einen Besen. Hermine wunderte sich jemand so Früh auf einen Besen zu sehen. Die Person landete vor der Mauer und rannte zum Eingang. Hermine überkam nichts gutes. Womöglich war draußen etwas schlimmes Passiert und dieser da war ein Bote oder so. Hermine wusste natürlich nicht das es sich um Harry handelte.  
  
Harry landete und begab sich schnell zum Eingang. Er hatte Hunger und war durchgefroren. Während seiner Flugreise, musste er einpaar Passen einlegen um zu rasten. Er legte sich die Kapuze darüber und betrat seine Schule. Ein seltsamer Gefühl wieder hier zu sein, dachte er während er sich vorsichtig umsah. Er wollte unter keinen Umständen irgend jemand ausser Dumbledore treffen. Obwohl niemand so früh am Morgen wach war, passte er auf. Er streifte durch die bekannte Gänge. Es war alles wie damals. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Wie sehr er sich freute hier wieder weiter machen zu können. Falls er natürlich noch Lebte. Die Gänge waren verlassen und kühl wie immer. Aber das störte Harry nicht, im Gegenteil. Das Gefühl wieder ein Schüler Hogwarts zu sein machte ihn glücklich. Er lief an grossen Halle vorbei. Natürlich wusste er noch wo sich Dumbledores Büro befand. Er hoffte stark das sich die Passwörter nicht geändert hatten. Davor blieb er stehen. "Also, Karkelackenschwarm." Murmelte Harry. Nichts tat sich. "Na schön. Schweinespitze. Pudding a la Pudding. Tomatentorte. Bananensteak. Ach... komm schon. Pizzatorte. Na das sind doch lächerliche Passwörter." Dachte Harry genervt. So würde er niemals reinkommen. Er hoffte stark das Dumbledore einfach rauskommen würde. Fluchen, schlug Harry mit der Faust gegen den Speier. "darf ich wissen was sie hier machen?" hörte Harry McGonagalls Stimme streng sagen. Erschrocken, blieb Harry wie gelähmt stehen. "drehen sie sich um." Befahl McGonagall streng. Harry drehte sich um. "Nehmen sie die Kapuze runter." Fuhr sie fort. "Könnten wir das nicht in Dumbledores Büro machen, Prof.?" fragte Harry. McGonagall blickte Harry verwirrt an. Eine solche Stimme hatte sie noch nie gehört. Natürlich hatte Harry den Stimmbruch hinter sich. "Nein, Jetzt. Ich habe es nicht gerne wenn Späße getrieben werden. Was wollen sie denn vom Schuldirektor." Fragte sie. "Mit ihm sprechen. Es ist wichtig." "Runter mit der Kapuze." Sagte McGonagall und Harry, der keine andere Wahl blieb, nahm sie runter. "Och bin es Prof. Harry!" Zuerst hatte er das Gefühl als würde Prof. McGonagall Ohnmächtig werden doch dann, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete es auf Harry. "Wer sind sie? Sie.. sie sind nicht Harry Potter!" sagte sie. Bevor Harry weiterreden konnte, öffnete sich der Speier und Dumbledore trat zum Vorschein. "Prof. Dumbledore." Sagte Harry erleichtert und gleichzeitig nervös. "Albus, sehen sie. Er....." "Ah Harry.... Liebe Minerva, beruhigen sie sich." Bat Dumbledore. "ich werde ihnen alles erklären." Fügte Dumbledore mit einen Lächeln und sah zu Harry. Harry wusste nicht recht wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Dumbledore schien überhaupt nicht überrascht zu sein ihm zu sehen. Wusste er es schon? "Folgen sie mir bitte Minerva, Harry?`" Dumbledore kehrte zurück. McGonagall folge ihm und warf einpaar fassungslose Blicke auf Harry der erleichtert war das das ganze so einfach passiert war. Ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten. Jetzt würde sich viele Aufklären und Dumbledore, schien darauf vorbereitet zu sein. 


	11. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11 Töte oder sei getötet  
  
Harry sass nun, mit Dumbledore und McGonagall im Büro. McGonagall wandte keine einzige Sekunde ihrem Blick von Harry ab. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen das Harry wieder da war. Einfach so. Es war so verwirrend. Natürlich verspürte sie eine seltsame Freude in ihr aber es war zu seltsam. Harry sass nur da. In den Händen, hielt er eine Tasse Kaffe. Er war todmüde. Die Reise hatte ihm viel Kraft gekostet. Er hatte nur eine dreistündige Rast gelegt um möglichst schnell nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er "stinke" halt ein wenig denn während der ganzen Reise, hatte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu waschen. Dumbledore sass ihm gegenüber auf seinen eleganten Sessel. Er spielte mit den Daumen und wartete noch ein wenig. Er musterte mit einen warmen Lächeln, Harry beim trinken zu. Harry trank sein Kaffe langsam. Der Kaffe war leider etwas zu bitter aber es weckte ihm langsam auf. McGonagall, blickte zu Dumbledore mit verirrtre Augen. Sie wollte endlich mehr hören. Dumbledore, fing dann an als die Spannung unter ihnen und damit meinte er Harry und Minerva, zu hoch wurde. Er räusperte sich schnell und fing an.  
  
"Also, Harry, schön dich unter uns zu haben. Sicher hast du uns viel zu erzählen und deine Hausleiterin hier, McGonagall, würde auch sehr gerne erfahren wo du dich in den letzten sechs Monaten rumgetrieben hast." Beendete Dumbledore und blickte zu McGonagall die dankend zunickte. Harry legte die leere Tasse auf den Tisch und schloss kurz die Augen bevor er zu erzählen anfing. Ihm war seltsam zu Mute. Er hatte sich das Wiedersehen anders vorgestellt. Trotz allem, war er erleichtert das es so einfach passiert war und das er jetzt mit denen reden konnte die immer auf seiner Seite gestanden waren, tröstete ihn und weckte frische Hoffnung auf. Harry erzählte einfach alles was er seit seiner so genannte "Auferstehung" erlebt und durch machen musste. Er offenbarte vieles. Das mit Iloïne aber behielt er für sich. Drüber wollte er auf keinen Fall reden, geschweige den sich daran erinnern zu müssen. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall, verfolgten Harrys Rede ohne ein einziges mal zu unterbrechen. Ab und zu seufzte McGonagall auf und ihre Augen begannen stolz zu strahlen an. So verging die Zeit. So schnell wie der Wind. Nachdem Harry zuende erzählt hatte, ließ er sich erschöpft zurückfallen und seufzte tief aus. Das ganze hatte ihm zu schaffen gemacht. McGonagall und Dumbledore, tauschten einpaar Blicke bevor irgend jemand etwas sagte. "Es sind sehr erfreuliche und weniger erfreuliche Nachrichten die sie uns erzählen Harry. Trotzdem, sind Prof. Dumbledore und ich sehr glücklich sie wieder unter uns zu haben. Ich hätte niemals gedacht das die ganze Zeit die ich sie für Tod hielt, sie irgendwo am Leben waren und für eine Grosse Sache trainierten." Sagte McGonagall mit stolzer Stimme wie Harry von ihr noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
Dumbledore lächelte Harry zu doch Harry lächelte nur mühsam zurück. In der tat... er hatte in letzter Zeit kaum einen Grund zu lächeln gehabt. Nicht nach alldem was er erlebt hatte. Zu viel Tod und Leid musste er zu spüren bekommen. Harry legte seine Tasche zu Boden neben seinen Sessel und erzählte noch über das Treffen mit seinen Eltern. Das er dazu berufen war zu sterben, erzählte er natürlich nicht. "Sie haben wirklich James und Lily, ihre Eltern getroffen? Wie ist das möglich?" fragte McGonagall. Harry erzählte weiter und dann fingen sie besser zu begreifen. "Na schön Harry, wir würden gerne über angenehmere Dinge reden aber anscheinend haben wir nicht die Zeit, oder?" sagte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. "Ja, Prof. Voldemort hat schon eine Menge Angerichtet. Er hat bereits Durmstrang und Beauxbatons erobert. Deshalb bin ich zu ihnen geeilt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstecken. Verstehen sie?" sagte Harry. "Das tu ich Harry. Schlechte Nachrichten in der Tat. Wer weiss was Voldemort im Moment tut und Grindelwald von dem du mir jetzt erzählt hast. Ich hatte schon befürchtet das er zurückkehren würde." Sagte Dumbledore ein wenig enttäuscht. "Hätte er das denn nicht sollen?" fragte Harry der die Sache mit Grindelwald und Dumbledore einwenig in den Büchern mitverfolgt hatte. "Naja, das ist eine andere Geschichte Harry, nur soviel. Grindelwald ist ein Genie. Niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort kann sich mit seiner Intelligent mäßen. Er ist keiner den man als Verbündeter haben sollte. Er ist ein Meister der dunklen Kunst, auch wenn er sie limitiert anwendet. Die wahre dunkle Kunst reicht tiefer und ist mächtiger als alle andere Künste. Selbst die die du zu anwenden im Stande bist Harry." "Ich dachte Albus, sie hätten ihn während der Invasion in der Normandie geschlagen." Sagte McGonagall.  
  
"Das ist leider falsch. Sein Tod wurde nur vorgetäuscht um seine Diener zu verwirren. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich noch nachjagen aber das Ministerium verbiet es mir. Grindelwald zog sich zurück. Ich wusste das er eines Tages wieder auftauchen würde doch das Ministerium hielt es für Schwachsinn." "Aber was jetzt Prof.?" fragte Harry. "Nun, Voldemort wird bestimmt eine n Angriff auf Hogwarts führen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher." "Dann müssen wir die Schüler weg bringen Albus wir müssen..." "...Ich weiss meine liebe Minerva, ich weiss. Und deshalb werden wir jetzt auch handeln. Minerva, würden sie bitte Prof. Moody, Prof. Bretonos, Prof. Snape, und Prof. Binns mitteilen sie sollen bitte um Punkt 12:00 hierher kommen? Wir haben vieles zu besprechen." "Natürlich, sie kümmern sich um Harry?" "Ja, das tu ich." Antwortete Dumbledore. "Also bis später Harry." Sagte McGonagall mit einer liebe Stimme bevor sie das Büro verließ. "Du hast sicher Hunger Harry oder?" sagte Dumbledore und zauberte ein super Menu vor Harry. Ein Teller, gefüllt mit Kartoffeln, Würste, Salt und ein 5dl Glass Kürbissaft. "Prof. Wie geht es Hermine und Ron?" fragte Harry während er ass. Er wollte schon lange diese Frage stellen aber er kam nicht dazu. "Es geht ihnen ganz gut Harry. Während deiner Abwesenheit, haben sie natürlich sehr stark gelitten und noch dazu einen Verräter entlarvt." "Se haben Laius entlarvt? Wie?" fragte Harry verblüfft und Dumbledore fing zu erzählen an. Eine äußerst interrasante Erzählung die Harry da zu hören bekam. Davon wusste er nicht. Aldon hatte ihm einfach gesagt das sie jetzt sicher waren und Laius entlarvt. Nachdem Harry fertig gegessen hatte, stand Dumbledore auf. "Nun Harry. Ich sehe nicht was dich davon anhalten würde dich jetzt zu zeigen." Sagte er. "Ich.. ich soll mich jetzt zeigen?" fragte Harry. "Nun, willst du dich denn noch lange verstecken?" "Nein das ist es nicht Prof. aber ich würde mich erst dann gerne zeigen wenn das alles vorbei ist. Das mit Voldemort. Ich kann mich jetzt einfach nicht zeigen." "Ich verstehe. Nun, ich schlage vor du ruhst dich erst einmal aus. Du kannst in mein Zimmer schlafen. Ich werde dich dann wecken wenn es soweit ist." Sagte Dumbledore. Harry nickte dankend an. Doch bevor er sich hinlegte, wollte er sich einwenig in der Schule umsehen. Zumindest Ron und Hermine von der nähe aus betrachten. Dumbledore der damit gerechnet hatte, übereichte Harry einen Tarnring. "Er wird dich solange tarnen können. Aber vergiss nicht das du dich noch ausruhen musst Harry. Du musst wieder 100% fitt sein." Erinnerte Dumbledore Harry bevor er Harry gehen ließ. Inzwischen war es acht Uhr morgens. Die meisten Schüler, frühstückten bereits und machten sich für die erste Morgen-Unterrichtsstunde bereit. Getarnt, durchstreifte Harry die Gänge der grossen Schule. Immer wieder stiess er auf vorbeilaufende Schüler. Die meisten mit verschlafenden Gesichtsausdruck. Andere hellwach und viele schlecht gelaunt was besonders bei den Slytherins der Fall war.  
  
Hermine befand sich immer noch im Quidditchfeld. Sie setzte sich auf den Grassboden des Feldes. Sie würde heute erst um zehn Uhr Unterricht bei McGonagall haben. Alleine war sie nicht mehr. An ihrer Seite sass Ron der vor zehn Minuten angekommen war. Zusammen, sassen sie dort und schwiegen. Das ganze hatte so angefangen das Hermine einen Gespräch mit Ron angefangen hatte der ihr viel zum nachdenken gab. Sie diskutierten nicht, nein, es war eher so das sie es nicht wagten zu viel zu sagen. Das Gespräch ging wie immer um Harry. Gründe dazu waren Rons Gefühle gegenüber Hermine die schon seit langer Zeit aktiv waren. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Ron Hermine schon immer stark gemocht. Mehr sogar. Doch er wusste auch das Harry und Hermine sich gegenseitig irgendwie geliebt hatten und ließ deshalb damals Harry freie Bahn für Hermine. Damals, vor Harry "Tod" wusste er das Hermine nun mal in Harry verliebt war und er lies seine Liebe Hermine gegenüber deshalb fallen, froh dennoch, das Hermine nun auch glücklich sein würde aber das ganze endete mit einen Desaster. Deshalb, nach Harry "Tod" distanzierte sich Ron eine Weile von Hermine. Er wollte oder konnte ihr jetzt nicht so einfach klar machen das er immer noch etwas für sie empfand. Das mit Fleur war nur ein Ausrutscher aber das mit Hermine? Ron konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wie das Gespräch angefangen hatte. Er war äußerst nervös was das ganze anging. Er hoffte stark danach das Hermine Gefühle sich nun von Harry gelöst hatten. Er liebte sie und nun da Harry weg war, sah er nicht was darauf sprechen würde, er dürfe nicht Hermine lieben, oder sie ihn. Auch für Hermine sah es gleich aus. Von seinen Freund Ron, hatte sie alles bekommen was sie sich von einen Freund wünschen haben hätte können und so kam es das auch sie sich nun langsam in ihn zu verlieben anfing. Unkontrolliert, wie die Liebe halt eben ist.  
  
Sie spürte aber auch eine kleine Blockade, Harry. Das einzige was noch fällte, war ihre definitive Entscheidung. So sassen sie also da. Zwei unzertrennliche Freunde. Sie kannten sich nun zu gut. Hatten gemeinsam unglaubliches erlebt. Seite an Seite den Tod gegenübergestanden. Sich gegenseitig geholfen, gemeinsam gelitten, gelacht, und, und, und.... Durfte sie deshalb kein Recht haben zusammen zu sein? Jetzt endlich fand Ron den Mut etwas zu sagen. Er räusperte sich und Hermine die den Kopf gesenkt hatte, blickte in Rons braune Augen. "Äh.. Hermine? Weißt du.... seit dem Harry nun.... nun ja... seit..." "Ron... stottere nicht. Sag mir einfach was du sagen willst." Unterbrach Hermine seinen Freund. "Einverstanden." Sagte Ron und lief rot an während er tief einatmete. Offenbar, breit, etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Hermine wartete gespannt. "Du hast Harry geliebt, nicht war?" fragte Ron. "Ja, das habe ich." Antwortete Hermine. "Aber worauf willst du hinaus Ron?" "Liebst du ihn den noch?" fuhr Ron fort. Hermine verstand nicht mehr. "Warum... warum fragst du das Ron? Ich meine... er.. er ist...." "Auch wenn jemand tot ist, kann ihn deshalb noch weiter lieben." Fügte Ron hinzu. Hermine wunderte sich über Rons Satz. Das war das erste Mal das Ron etwas sehr "reifes" gesagt hatte. Sie wandte denn Kopf ab. "Anfangs schon ja." Antwortete sie kurz. "Aber?" fragte Ron mit einer kleiner Spur Nervosität. "Ach Ron... glaubst du das sich Gefühle schnell verändern können?" fragte sie unsicher. "Das weiss ich nicht. Ich weiss nur das man genau weiss was man fühlt." Antwortete er. "Soll das heißen das du....." wollte Hermine sagen doch Ron unterbrach sie. "Hermine, hör zu. Ich... muss dir etwas gestehen." Sagte Ron. In seiner Stimme klang Angst. "Ich habe das Gefühl das; ich auch." Antwortete Hermine.  
  
Harry promenierte durchs ganze Schloss. Er suchte nach Ron und Hermine. Am einfachsten währe es wohl gewesen nach ihnen zu fragen aber das ging jetzt ja nicht. Im Flur des vierten Stockes, traf er auf Cho. Wie angewurzelt, blieb er stehen und blickte sie an. Sie lief gerade mit zwei andere Mädchen ihrer Klasse. Ihre Harre waren noch feucht und zu einen langen Zopf geflochten. Offenbar war sie gerade vor kurzem Aufgestanden. Ich Gesicht lächelte. Es ging ihr also wieder gut, dachte Harry froh. Natürlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden das er Chos Privatgespräch mitlauschte. "Also Cho, erzähl Mal. Hatte er oder hatte er nicht?" fragte ihre Begleiterinnen gleichzeitig. Harry kannte sie. Letztes Jahr als er Cho fragen wollte ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde, kicherten sie. "Wovon redest du?" fragte Cho und blieb stehen. Kaum einen Schritt neben Harry der sich den Atem hielt. "Ach, du willst mir doch etwa nicht weiss machen das es dir nicht interessiert hat." Sagte Mila. Eine hochgewachsene Schülerin mit blonde locken und viele Sommersprossen. "Was, wer?" fragte Cho verwirrt. "Wovon redet ihr?" "Dürfte ich fragen was das für ein Buch ist das du da in der Hand hältst?" fragte Mila und zeigte auf das schwarze, Lederbuch. Jetzt blickte auch Harry zum Buch und musste "WAS?" gedämpft auskeuchen. Cho und die anderen hatten Harry Keuchen halb gehört und blickten sich einwenig um.  
  
Dann aber fuhr Cho fort. "Ein Buch, sonst nichts." "Ja, ja. Gib es zu. Das ist doch Harrys Tagebuch. Ich hab's gesehen. Gestern in der Bibliothek. Hermine hat ihn dir gegeben. Schließlich stehen dort einpaar ganz heiße Tagestexte von Harry; über dich. Hui.... ich habe es gestern während deiner Abwesenheit angeschaut. Interassante Dinge stehen dort." "Hört auf." Sagte Cho verlegen. "Was wohl Harry sagen würde wenn er wüsste das du sein Tagebuch heimlich liest." Sagte Mila wieder und diesmal etwas provozierend. "Nichts würde ich sagen denn schließlich weiss Hermine wenn sie vertrauen kann aber du....." dachte Harry grimmig. "Na warte." Dachte er weiter. Gerade in den Moment kamen einpaar Schüler der Slytherins angelaufen. "Ich wette das Harry ein echter Schleimer war." Sagte Mila. "Wie kannst du?" fauchte Cho zornig. "Na und? Meinst du das mich jetzt Harrys Geist bestrafen wird weil ich ihn..." "Jetzt reicht es." Dachte Harry und grinste böse. Auf einmal entglitt Cho Harrys Tagebuch von der Hand und fing Mila an wild zu schlagen. Zuerst flach auf den Kopf und dann überall. Cho und die andere Ravenclaw, standen dort angewurzelt mit offenen Mund während Mila erschrocken aufschrie und Harrys Tagebuchs-Schläge in Kauf nehmen musste. Sie heulte laut und rannte davon. Die Slytherins lachten sich kaputt als sie Mila an ihnen vorbeirennen sahen. Dicht gefolgt von Harrys Tagebuh der dann die Verfolgung abbrach und zurück in Chos Hand landete und still blieb. Harry grinste.  
  
"Was war das?" fragte Brigitte Cho. "Ich weiss es nicht aber anscheinend hat Harry Mila bestrafft. Harrys Geist oder so." Sagte Cho und blickte sich um. Für eine halbe Sekunde trafen sich Cho und Harrys Augen. Cho blickte erneut Harrys Tagebuch an und steckte es dann in ihre Tasche. Grinste, und lief dann weiter. Harry schaute Cho weiter als sie dann um die Ecke abbog. Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Oder hatte er ihre Präsenz nur ein wenig vergessen? Er lächelte und ging weiter. Wo steckten Hermine und Ron? Er suchte weiter. Schlussendlich, wartete er vor der grossen Halle als er Hermine Stimme wieder erkannte. Wo war sie? Harry blickte sie schnell um. Wo? Dort! Harry erkannte Hermine hinter einer grossen Menge unter den Treppen. Sie kämpfte sich durch und an ihre Seite war Ron. Sein Freund. Oh Gott, dachte Harry, es ging ihnen gut. Gerade wollte er auf die Seite gehen um sie besser ansehen zu können als sich seine Augen ausweiteten. Das was er jetzt sah, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber warum auch? Hermine und Ron hielten sich an der Hand. Nicht wie gewöhnlich, nein, sowie ein Pärchen. Ihre Gesichte strahlten nur so vor Glück. Harry hatte diesen Ausdruck schon einmal gesehen. Bei Cho und Codric. Er hatte es gehasst sie so ansehen zu müssen und nun waren es ihre Freunde.... Hermine. Harry fühlte als würde er in eine Leere fallen. Seine Eingeweiden fühlten sich so als während die mit brennenden Benzin gefüllt worden. Konnte er seine Augen wirklich trauen? War das was er da sah auch wirklich real? Aber im Grunde genommen, hatte er in Wirklichkeit mit so etwas gerechnet. Hermine hatte einen anderen gefunden, seinen Freund, Ron Weasley. Vielleicht war es besser so. Zumindest war Hermine an jemanden gebunden der sicher für lange Zeit mit ihr sein würde. Ohne Gefahren oder Schicksale. Trotzdem, schmerzte es Harry.  
  
Er hatte Hermine verloren. Nicht auf die Böse art zum Glück aber auf die unerwartete. Mit offenen Augen starrte er weiter als Hermine und Ron die grosse Halle betraten und aus seinen Sicht verschwanden. Er hörte um sich die Plaudereien anderer. Er spürte sein Herz schlagen. Nicht so wie gewöhnlich. Nein. Langsam und breit. Er seufzte stark als er zurückkehrte. Hohl und allein. Er hatte sich eine andere Wiederkehr vorgestellt. Eine, in der Hermine sich in seine Armen werfen würde. Eine, in der er ihr seine Liebe gestehen würde aber nein. So war es nicht. Niedergeschlagen und in seinen Gedanken vertieft, betrat er Dumbledores Schlafzimmer und nahm den Tarnring ab. Die Lust auf alles hatte er jetzt verloren. Harry legte sich hin und versuchte an nichts zu denken was ihm schwer fiel. Er wälzte sich hin und her um eine angenehmere Position zu finden um endlich einzuschlafen aber es ging nicht. Immer wieder schweiften die Gedanken an Hermine in seinen Kopf herum. Doch dann überkam in ein Gedanke der sein Verstand zwang anders zu denken. Sein Tod. Würde Hermine sein Tod noch einmal durchleben müssen? Immerhin hatte sie stark gelitten, das wusste er und mit Ron würde es ihr nicht mehr passieren. Außerdem liebte sie jetzt ihm und Ron sie. Ihm würde nichts anders bleiben als die Sache so wie sie ist zu akzeptieren, egal ob Schmerz, Kummer oder Leid die Folgen sein würden. In Trauer und Schmerz aber schlief Harry schlussendlich ein. Das ganze war so schnell passiert. Wie ein Nadelstich ins Herz. Harry schlief tief und fest. Ein schwarzer Traum hatte er. Alles nur schwarz. Als er später sanft von Dumbledore geweckt wurde, zuckte er leicht.  
  
"Harry... es ist Zeit." Flüsterte Dumbledore. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Draußen war es Nacht. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Hatte er verschlafen? "Wie spät ist es Prof.?" fragte Harry verschlafen. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" "Genug um wieder bei Kräften zu sein Harry, komm. Die andere warten." Sagte Dumbledore und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen hörte Harry mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig. Offenbar waren dort eine Menge Personen. Harry stand auf und richtete sich auf. Kämmte sich noch schnell die Harre mit seinen Händen damit es einigermaßen anständig aussah, und rieb sich die Augen. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte als er Dumbledores Büro sah. Um so mehr aber als er erkannt hatte wer sich alles dort befand. Die Menge verstummte als sie Harry sahen. "HARRY!!!!" hörte Harry eine vertraute Stimme rufen. Es war Sirius. "Sirius!" rief Harry. Sein Pate drängelte sich grob durch die Menge und stürzte sich auf Harry. Wie ein Tintenfisch umarmte er Harry und Harry tat es ihm gleich. "Oh Gott, Harry.. di bist wirklich hier. Dumbledore hat nicht.... ha, ha... du bist es." Rief Sirius den Tränen nahe. "Deine Elter hätten mich wohl umgebracht wenn ich ihnen dann begegnet wäre." Harry sagte nichts. Er war so glücklich Sirius wieder zu sehen. "Ja, ich bin da Sirius." war das einzige was Harry hervorbrachte. "Harry, Sirius... wir wollen euch nicht unterbrechen aber die Zeit drängt." Sagte Dumbledore sanft und Harry und Sirius lösten die Umarmung auf und lächelten sich an. Es waren noch viele andere da. Dumbledores Raum, war leer. Nur ein runder,. großer Tisch, umringt von elf Stühlen und in der Mitte ein Haufen Plänen und Pergamente.  
  
Anwesen waren, Remus Lupin, Mad-Aye Moody, Bratak Bretonos, Arabella Figg, eine ältere Dame die Harry sehr wohl kannte, Prof. Snape, McGonagall und Binns, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore selber und sein Pate. In der tat staunten viele. Snapes Augen waren voller Bewunderung auf Harry gerichtet. Lupin breiten Lächeln war nicht zu übersehen, während Bretonos und Moody mit ihre Bärte zuckten. Mr. Weasley eilte zu Harry und schüttelte ihn die Hand und dann noch eine Umarmung. Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten und Harry halb zu Tode umarmt hatten, (Da fällt Snape natürlich aus), setzten sie sich um den Runden Tisch. Harry zwischen sein Pate und Dumbledore. Während Harry sich umsah, der runde Tisch war von gerollte Plänen und Papierblätter übersät, tuschelten die anderen in Flüsterton. "Dumbledore hat uns alles erzählt Harry." Flüsterte Sirius Harry ins Ohr. "Du weist ja gar nicht was ich alles durchmachen musste." Fügte Sirius mit einen grinsen. Dann stand Dumbledore auf und fing an. "Meine Liebe Freunde. Wir haben uns alle hier versammelt um über etwas sehr wichtiges zu diskutieren. Nähmilch Voldemort. Wie ihr bereits gesehen habt, haben wir Harry wieder an unsere Seite. Eine erfreuliche Sache die uns alle mit Freude durchströmt. Harry, der wir alle für Tod hielten, ist nicht gestorben. Während seiner Abwesenheit, hat er in Italien geheim trainiert um sich Voldemort entgegen zu treten. Seine Fähigkeiten sind gewachsen. Doch die guten Nachrichten sind kurz denn die schlechten kommen jetzt. Voldemort hat in letzter Zeit Dummstrang und Beauxbatons eingenommen. Die Verluste beiden Schulen sind gross und jetzt in diesen Augenblick, marschiert er gerade weg zu uns. Um genau 04:30 Morgens des nächsten Tages, wird er hier eintreffen. Sein Heer ist gross und stark und wir, die einzige die und gegen ihn gestellt haben, werden ihn abwehren müssen. Folgende Punke müssen jetzt klargestellt werden. 1. Den besten Ort hier in Hogwarts um unsere Schüler zu schützen, strategisch Punkte um Voldemort entgegen zu treten, Voldemorts Heer genauer anschauen und so weiter. Also: Erstes Thema: Wo bringe wir unsere Schüler am besten hin?" Nachdem Dumbledore fertig war, fingen alle durcheinander zu reden.  
  
"Wie? Sehen sie... Voldemorts Heer ist viel zu gross." Oder. "Wir können es schaffen aber wir brauchen mehr Leute." "Ach und Voldemort? Er ist viel zu Mächtig. Niemand ist ihm gewachsen. Niemand ausser Dumbledore?" Gestritten und geflucht wurde es. Dumbledore schüttelte enttäuscht sein Kopf und blickte hoffend auf Harry. Harry wusste nicht was er damit meinte doch als Sirius ihm einen Schubs gab, verstand Harry und stand auf. "Hm... Entschuldigung?" sagte Harry doch niemand hörte zu. "Noch lauter." Sagte Sirius und Harry atmete tief durch. "ENTSCHULDIGUNG?" rief er laut und die Menge verstummte. "Ich äh... also ich denke nicht das wir uns so einigen werden und schlage deshalb vor das wir einfach unsere Ideen vortragen. So hat jeder Gelegenheit seine Meinung zu äußern." Sagte Harry und setzt sich wieder. Dumbledore nickte lächelnd und überließ Snape das Wort. Snape stand auf. Sein Gesicht wie immer ausdruckslos. Ja eher so als währe er beleidigt worden. "Der sicherster Ort hier in Hogwarts, ist der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Tief unter der Erde. Geschütz durch Fallen und gross genug für 400 Schüler. Es wird zwar unangenehm für alle aber den Umständen entsprächen?" beendete Snape sein Satz und blickte absichtlich Fragend in die Runde als ob er auf eine Widerrede warten würde. Er setzte sich hin.  
  
"Wenn niemand etwas dagegen ein zu wenden hat, dann ist diese Entscheidung gefallen." Sagte Dumbledore und als niemand etwas sagte, blieb es so. "Nun, wie sehen unsere Chancen aus? Wie viele haben wir?" Jetzt stand Moody auf. "Wir haben Kontakt aufgenommen und konnten bis zu 60 Auroren zusammentrommeln. Ich weigere mich zu glauben wie wir so Voldemort aufhalten sollen." Knurrte Moody und setzte sich. "Ist doch etwas." Sagte McGonagall. "Aber nicht genug." Sagte Lupin. "Da ist war. Und deshalb habe ich Hagrid kontaktiert. Ah... welch ein Glück." Sagte Dumbledore als Fawks, sein Phönix, hereingeflogen kam. Er liess eine Pergamentrolle vor Dumbledore fallen. Dumbledore nahm es und las es für sich. Danach, "So. Das sind gute Nachrichten. Hagrid der bei den Riesen eine weile geblieben war um mit ihnen Diplomatisch zu verhandeln, hat glück gehabt. Sie sind gerade auf den Weg zu uns. Hoffen das sie noch rechtzeitig ankommen werden." Das waren in der tat erfreuliche Nachrichten. "Wie sieht es mit Voldemorts Herr aus?" fragte Lupin. "Nun, aus Dementoren und Todesser sicher einmal." Sagte Bretonos. "Und mutierte Werwölfe." Fügte Harry schüchtern hinzu. Im war es ungewohnt so mit anderen zu reden. "Ich denke, wir sollten bestimmte Gänge versiegeln. So erschweren wir Voldemort das eindringen." Schlug McGonagall vor. "Und was ist mit dem dunkle Lord?" fragte Mr. Weasley. Stille trat ein. "Nun ich...." "Prof. Dumbledore? Voldemort wird meine Angelegenheit sein." Sagte Harry. Alle Augen wandten sich nun zu Harry. Hatten sie richtig gehört? Snape gab ein lautes schnauben vor sich hin. "Potter. Sie gehen immer zu weit." Sagte Moody. McGonagall schien vollkommen verblüfft zu sein. "Haben sie den verstand verloren Potter?" kreischte sie dann los. "Genau, das versuche ich ihm die ganze zu erklären. Die ganze Zeit." Fügte Moody hinzu. "Vollkommen Sinnlos." Fügte Bretonos hinzu. Natürlich mit einen anständigen Ton.  
  
"Ruhe Bitte." Unterbrach Figg zum ersten Mal. "Wir alle reden hier wie mächtig Voldemort ist aber haben wir schon einmal darüber geredet wie mächtig Harry ist?" sagte sie scharf und streng und ihre alte Augen funkelten zornig. "Harry hat mehrmals den Tod gegenübergestanden. Hat mehr gelitten als wir alle zusammen. Hat Voldemort oftmals bei seiner Rückkehr aufgehalten und hat mehr Mut als wir alle bewissen. Hattet ihr in seinen alter auch so viel Mut? Wie sehen sie das Dumbledore?" "Denkst du das du Voldemort gewachsen bist Harry? Ich bin es nicht. Nicht mehr." Alle warteten gespannt auf Harrys antwort. "Nein Prof. ....." "Da sehen sie es." Sagte Moody. "... aber es ist meine Angelegenheit und ich werde sie auch beenden. Niemand ausser mir." Sagte Harry. Wie war es möglich das er so etwas sagen konnte. "Hast du den keine Angst Harry?" fragte Lupin beeindruckt. Harry antwortete nicht sofort. Er dachte an vieles. Was würde geschehen wenn Voldemort siegen würde? Seine Freunde. Diejenigen die er liebte. Würde er sie auch wie seine Eltern und Iloïne verlieren? Verlieren ohne vorher etwas dagegen unternommen gehabt zu haben? "Harry?" fragte Dumbledore und weckte Harry sanft von sine Gedanken. "Voldemort ist mein." Sagte Harry. "NEIN!" fluchte Moody. Warum eigentlich fluchte er immer so?, fragte sich Harry. Sirius blickte Harry mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Genau wie sein Vater." Dachte er. "Genau mit den selben Willen." "Wenn das so ist dann sollte Dumbledore an deiner Seite sein Harry." Sagte Figg. "Wenn ich überhaupt dazu kommen werde." Sagte Dumbledore. "Das Thema Voldemort ist also beendet?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore nickt. Snape und Moody fluchten noch eine weile.  
  
"Potter, versuchen sie die Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder was?" sagte Snape. Jetzt funkelte Harrys Augen so gefährlich das Snape sie verschluckte. "Halten sie ihre Zunge ihm Zaun Prof. Snape, den sie wissen nicht was Voldemort und mich verbindet." Sagte Harry so kalt das Sirius und all den anderen ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinab lief. Ausser Dumbledore natürlich. Er lächelte nicht sonder blieb weiterhin ernst. Snape dagegen war erlahmt. Das war das erste Mal das sich Harry gegen ihn gelegt hatte und noch dazu so beeindruckend. Das war nicht mehr der Harry Potter den er vor etwa einen Jahr kannte. Nein, ein anderer Harry Potter. Abgehärtet und kalt gegenüber denjenigen die ihm nichts bedeuteten und er war einer von ihnen. Hatte das etwas mit diesem seltsamen Ereignis in Spanien zu tun? "Nun zu der Aufrüstung. Werwölfe lassen sich durch Magie kaum bekämpfen. Mann kann sie lähmen aber nicht töten. Das bedeutet Nahkampf. Das gleiche gilt für Trolle und Oger. Wir werden also um Punkt 02:00 sämtliche Gänge verschließen. Und an bestimmte stellen formieren und hoffen das uns das Glück hold ist." Sagte Dumbledore. "Oh.. wie spät haben wir?" "23:45!" antwortete Sirius. "Na schön. Minerva? Informieren sie bitte Sprout und bringen sie alle Schüler hinunter zu den Slytherins. In einer Stunde, will ich das sich alle dort aufhalten. Bauen sie wenn es nötig ist noch eine Verteidigungslinie. Die älteren und damit meine ich sechste und siebte Klasse, sollen dort Stellung nehmen. Diesmal heisst es. Töte oder sei getötet." Minerva nickte und verließ das Büro.  
  
"Arabella und Binns? Kümmert euch das sämtliche Auroren um Punkt 02:00 sich in der grossen Halle aufhalten. Bewaffnet!" Sie nickten und verließen das Büro. "Serverus? Wecken sie doch bitte ihre Schüler." Snape nickte und ging weg. "Sirius, Bratak? Fängt bitte damit an die Gänge zu blockieren. So viele wie möglich." Sirius lächelte Harry zu. "Diesmal werden wir wohl Seite an Seite kämpfen müssen Harry." Sagte er. "Ich hoffte es würde nie dazu kommen." Antwortete Harry. Sirius und Bratak verließen rennend das Büro. "Moody?" "Ich weiss schon." "Gut." Moody verließ humpelnd das Büro. Jetzt waren nur noch Dumbledore und Harry da. Das helle Licht im Raum verdunkelte sich leicht. "Harry. Was das ganze mit Voldemort angeht so stimme ich dir zu. Du bist ihm noch nicht gewachsen. Du ist noch zu jung und was deine Fähigkeiten anbelanget, hast du noch viele, offene, schwere Lücken. Trotzdem, sind deine Entscheidungen so hinzunehmen wie du sie selber gibst." Sagte Dumbledore und öffnete eine lange schmale Truhe der sich auf einen Bücherregal befand, auf. Er überreichte Harry eine Klinge. Ein Schwert. Das gleiche Schwert das Bretonos in seiner Truhe hatte. Der Griff war aus harten Holz, glänzend und passte perfekt in Harrys Hand. Die Scheide war aus harten, braunen Leder. Harry zog die blanke, silberne matte Klinge auf der sein Namen drauf stand. "Das Harry, ist das Schwert deines Vaters. Voldemort kennt sie zu genau. Voldemort wird schnell begreifen das er dich durch Magie nicht töten kann und wird also auf diese Art hinüberwechseln." Und er zeigte auf Harrys Schwert. Harry nickte. Im Schwertkampf war er nicht so geübt als im Stabkampf. "Bereite dich vor Harry. Wir treffen und dann in drei Stunden in der grossen Halle." Harry nickte. "Also bis dann Prof." Dumbledore verlies sein Büro und Harry bleib alleine. Als erstes einmal beschloss er sich so gut wie möglich zu Kleiden. Sauber musste er auch sein. Seine momentane Verfassung gefiel ihm nicht. Er benutzte Dumbledores Bad. Wusch dich Gründlich und kleidete sich anschließen in weiss. Die Kleider die ihm seine Eltern mitgegeben hatten, passten perfekt zu seinen Grösse. Weiße Hosen, Kragensweatshirt und einen dicken, perlenweißen Umhang mit einen Emblem auf der linken Brustsite. Seine Schuhen liess er sich weiss zaubern. Er würde nun wirklich lächerlicher aussehen wie jetzt wenn er mit weiße Kleidung und schwarze Schuhe auftauschen würde. Er war ganz in weiss. Harry kam sich etwas zu chic vor. Was würden die anderen dazu sagen doch dann, "Natürlich." Dachte Harry und zauberte seine Kleidung in schwarz. "So ist es besser," dachte er. Also, Harry, ganz in schwarz, schnürte sich noch seine Schwert und Zauberstabscheide um seine Hüfte unter den schwarzen Umhang, und betrachtete sich in einen Spiegel. Ja, so konnte er sich sehen lassen. Harry war trotz allem sehr Aufgeregt. Er hatte so manches erlebt aber eine "Schlacht?", so etwas nicht. Der Gedanke das die anderen fallen würden entmutigte ihm. Was wenn Sirius sterben würde? Harry versuchte diese Gedanken abzuschütteln und verließ Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Beauxbatons, 00:47 Morgens:  
  
"Ich habt und gerufen mein Lord?" fragten vier Todesser. Sie standen vor Grindelwald in der grossen Halle. "Habe ich, alles bereit zum Rückzug. Wir verlassen Beauxbatons und kehren nach Durmstrang zurück. Bricht die Verfolgungen ab und lasst die Gefangene frei." Befahl er. Die Todesser waren schockiert. Einer von ihnen stand auf. "Aber mein Lord. Beauxbatons steht unter eure Kontrolle. Warum sollten wir....." "Anada Kadavra." Rief Grindelwald und zeigte mit seinen Zeigfinger auf den Todesser der tot zu Boden fiel. "Warum steht ihr den noch hier? Abmarsch." Befahl Grindelwald und die Todesser, verängstigt, liefen weg. Grindelwald blickte sich in der grossen Halle Beauxbatons um. "Ja, ja Voldemort. Willst mir in die Quere kommen. Ha ha... nicht mit mir. Ich sehe viel zu weit und du wirst mich nie wieder sehen. Ha ha ha HAHAHA" Anschließend, apparierte ein Todesser mit. "Mein Lord, ich suche Lord Voldemort. Ich habe eine..." "Avada Kadavra. Eine Nachricht die er nicht bekommen wird."  
  
Hermine wurde von McGonagall geweckt. Im dunkeln sagte McGonagall. "Miss Granger? Aufstehen, sie haben etwas zu erledigen. Sorgen sie dafür das sich alle Gryffindors, gekleidet und mit ihre Zauberstäben, sich in zehn Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum befinden. Es ist wichtig." Hermine rieb sich die Augenwach und stand auf. Warum musste sie das jetzt tun? Egal, sie weckte Parvarati und Ginny auf und bat ihnen ihr zu helfen. Zehn Minuten später, hatten Hermine, Ginny und Parvarati sämtliche, verschlafene Gryffindors geweckt und sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Dort wartete McGonagall. Das Kaminfeuer wurde angezündet um Licht zu verschaffen. "Was ist los?" "Ich weiss nicht¨" "Ich war gerade so schön am träumen." "Ich will weiter schlafen." Meckerten viele Gryffindor. "Ruhe an alle. Ich habe etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen." Sagte McGonagall streng. "Um Mitternacht?" fragte Fred verschlafen. McGonagall funkelte mit ihre Augen durch ihre runde Brillengläser. "Ihr werdet euch jetzt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins begeben. Formiert euch und folgt mir." "Was?" war die entsetzte Frage vieler. Warum mussten sie jetzt nach unten? Warum zu den Slytherins? Hermine, die neben Ron stand, wusste auch nicht weiter. Sie konnte nur McGonagalls befehlt befolgen, sie als Vertrauensschülerin.  
  
Während sie durch die Gänge liefen, Hermine und McGonagall zuforderst, trafen die in einer Kreuzung auf Sirius und Bretonos die gerade dabei waren die mit herbeigezauberte Felsblöcken zu versiegeln. Hermine erkannte sofort Sirius Gesicht er sie anlächelte. "Prof. Da, da ist doch Sirius? Was ist los?" fragte sie. "Nicht jetzt Miss Granger. Wir haben wenig Zeit." War das einzige was McGonagall sagte biss sie endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erreichten. Was sie aber sahen, übertraf alles. Hufflehpuffsschüler und die des Ravenclawhauses schienen dort versammelt zu sein. "Mr. Malfoy, da kommen die Gryffindors." Brüllte Snape Malfoy zu. "Was? Auch noch die Gryffindors? Prof. Wir werden kaum Platz haben." "Dann quetschen sie sie rein!" gelte Snape Malfoy erneut zu. "Ja, Sir." Sagte Malfoy. "Ihr da hier und ihr dort." Gab Malfoy den Gryffindors Anweißungen. Immer mehr und mehr füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin auf. Die meisten sassen am Boden. Andere auf den Tischen. Die Schlaffsälen, waren bereits überfüllt. Im Gedränge, trafen Hermime und Malfoy aufeinander. "Malfoy! Was ist hier los?" "Wie du sehen kannst Hermine, werden wir heute alle die Nacht zusammen verbringen." Sagte Malfoy grinsend. "Hey du da, nicht dort, sonder dort hinauf...... hör zu Hermine. Nachdem sich die Lage beruhigt hat, sind wir beauftragt, zu Moody zu gehen. Er wartet im Alchemielabor. Stell keine Fragen. Ich weiss genau so wenig wie du." Sagte Malfoy und lies Hermine allein. Hermine tat ihr bestes um für alle Schüler Platz zu finden.  
  
30 Minuten später, war gerade noch genug Platz für alle um sich einwenig bewegen zu können. Vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes, trafen sich McGonagall, Hermine, Malfoy, Cho und Roger. "Prof. Was ist los?" fragte Cho die in ihren hellblaue, Seiden-Nachkleid antrug. "Schlimmes." Antwortete McGonagall. "Doch jetzt hört mir zu. Begebt euch zum Alchemielabor. Dort wartet Moody bereits auf euch. Na los." Sagte sie und verschwand Richtung grosse Halle. Hermine und die anderen, begaben sich zum Alchemielabor. "Was ist den los?" fragte Roger. "Jedenfalls nichts gutes." Sagte Cho. "Das ist untertrieben Ravenclaw." Sagte Malfoy. Hermine sagte nichts. Mit schnellen Schritten, eilten sie zum Labor und trafen dort auf Moody. "Prof. ..." "Sagt jetzt nichts. Hört nur zu und befolgt meine Anweisungen. Nur für den Fall das euch euer Leben lieb ist." Sagte er. Cho und die anderen, tauschet verständnislose Blicke. Was hatte er da eben gesagt? "Voldemort ist auf den Weg zu uns mit einer grossen Armee. Wir sind gerade dabei und vorzubereiten. Wir sind leider wenig und versuchen unsere Verteidigungschancen so gut zu verbessern wie es nur geht. Eure Aufgabe ist, im Gang der zum Gemeinschaftsraum führt, eine Barrikade zu errichten. Für den Fall das wir versagen sollten, werdet ihr an der Reihe sein. Sechst und Siebtklässler werden Kämpfen müssen. Hier habe ich in dieser Kiste, mehrere duzend Fläschchen deponiert. Werft sie wie Granaten. Das wir für Unheil sorgen. Befestigt euch so gut ihr könnte. Ihr habt vier Stunden Zeit. Also los." Sagte Moody und verliess hinkend das Labor. Die Münder aller vier standen offen. "Oh mein Gott. Der dunkle Lord." Stiess Cho hervor. "Er kommt?" sagte Roger. "Sieht so aus." Sagte Malfoy cool. "Das musste ja komme. Los kommt vier haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit." Durcheinader, kehrten sie zurück und fingen an.  
  
Harry streifte durch die verlassene Gänge der Schule. Es war still und kalt. Wenn sie verlieren würden, würde das alles vernichtet werden. Mit gezogenem Schwert schlenderte er und betrachtete es immer wieder. Mit dieser klinge würde er Voldemort töten. Er verstärkte bei diesen Gedanken den Griff am Knauf. Mit einen Augenzauber, den er auf sich selbst angewandt hatte, konnte er selbst im dunkeln, ausgezeichnet sehen. Wo sich seine Brille aufhielt, wusste er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht. Harry hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er drehte sich um uns erkannte das es Bretonos war. Erleichtert, steckte Harry die Klinge in die Scheide. "Hallo Prof." grüsste Harry. "Hallo Mr. Potter. Kommen sie. Spazieren wir doch gemeinsam. Ich habe ihnen noch so vieles zu erzählen." Sagte Bretonos und so liefen sie weiter. "Also Harry. Kannst du dich erinnern das ich dir während unseren Aufenthalt in meinen Laden so manches über deinen Vater erzählt habe?" "Ja Prof. Das haben sie." "Nun, erinnerst du dich wo ich mit meiner Erzählung aufgehört habe?"  
  
Harry dachte nach. "Nun, ich weiss es nicht mehr genau. Sie erzählten irgend etwas über die Gemeinschaft der treuen die mein Vater immer geführt hatte. Ah ja.. und dann noch das sie auf..... warten sie, diese Klinge hier war doch die meines Vaters...... und er war....." "Wie ich sehe Harry hast du schnell begriffen worauf ich hinaus will." "Sie hörten gerade auf als ich ihnen gefragt hatte auf wenn sie alle warteten oder? Irre ich mich?" "Ganz und gar nicht Harry. Und das will heißen?" "Das sie alle auf mich gewartet haben? Ist es das? Bin ich derjenige auf den alle warten? Oh bitte.... sagen sie mir das das nicht stimmt." "Es tut mir leid Harry aber es stimmt. Alle verstreute Treuen, warten auf ein Zeichen von dir. Sie wissen das Voldemort wieder da ist und sie wollen sich ihm entgegenstellen doch sie warten auf ein Zeichen.... dein Zeichen." "Aber wie und...." "Harry, noch eine Last die du tragen musst aber wen du das Zeichen gibst, haben wir vielleicht noch weitere Hoffnung auf Verstärkung. Das bedeutet aber auch das du sie führen müsstet. Verstehst du?" "Und wie gebe ich das Zeichen?" "Denke stark an deine Bürde als Führer und sprich eine Nachricht. Das Schwert, wird alle andere Schwerte Kontaktieren und die Treuen, werden dein Ruf hören. Sie werden sich sofort auf den weg machen aber du musst entschlossen klingen. Das ist wichtig. So ich lasse dich jetzt alleine. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Meine Aufgabe war es dir das alles zu erzählen. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Jetzt bist du dran die Aufgabe deines Vaters zu beenden." Und er liess Harry allein. Harry blieb dort wie angewurzelt stehen. Schon wieder eine Last und doch keine, dachte er. Es war einfach nur eine weitere Aufgabe. Eine seines Vaters und er würde sie ausführen. Harry griff mit beiden Händen sein Schwert und dachte stark nach. "An alle... äh.... treuen Freunde meines Vaters... Ich, sein Sohn, erbitte eure Hilfe und zwar jetzt in Hogwarts. Äh.... beenden wir hier und jetzt unsere Pflicht... die Pflicht meines Vaters und ich werde sie wenn nötig auch alleine zu beenden wagen, kommt... bitte." Sagte Harry und spürte sein Schwert leicht vibrieren. Dann war es vorbei. War das schon alles? Auf einmal fing sein Schwert bläulich zu leuchten an. So stark das der ganze Gang erhellt wurde. Das einzige was er hörte, waren die Worte vieler Stimmen die einmal : wir kommen, sagten  
  
"Wie sieht es aus Sirius?" fragte Dumbledore Sirius der grade ein weiterer Gang blockiert hatte. "So weit so gut Prof." antwortete Sirius und wusch sich der Schweiß weg. "Was meinen sie Direktor, kann es Harry schaffen?" "Vielleicht Sirius, vielleicht. Harrys Fähigkeiten sind jetzt schon enorm gross. Größer als meine in gewisse Punkte. Wenn er Voldemort nicht besiegt, dann niemand." "Prof. Was macht Harry so stark? Wie kann es sein?" "Das mein lieber Sirius, wirst du ein andermal erfahren. Falls wir heute Nacht überleben." Sagte Dumbledore und begab sich in die grosse Halle. "Harte Zeiten nähern sich und sind kein Vergleich zudem was wir heute Nacht erleben werden. Wie viel denn Schlimmer werden sie sein?" dachte Dumbledore Gedankenverloren.  
  
"Nein, so geht das nicht. Roger hilf mir diese dicke Tische hier quer zu stellen. Das wird uns bessern Schutz bieten." Sagte Malfoy. Sie waren gerade dabei den breiten Gang (Durchmesser 7 Meter) mit Tischen, Schränke und solches Zeug zu versperren. Eine Brustwehr. "Hermine? Hast du schon einpaar nützliche Mitkämpfer finden können?" fragte Cho Hermine einpaar Meter hinter der Brustwehr. "Einpaar ja. Ich durfte ja nicht erwähnen das Voldemort auf zu kommt. Das hätte eine Panik aufgelöst. Ich musste also diejenigen nehmen die damit klar kommen würden und ich hatte Glück. 16 Siebtklässler und 9 Sechstklässler werden mitmachen. Sie warten noch bis ich sie rufe." "25 also. Nicht gerade viel." Sagte Cho. Plus uns macht es 29." Sagte Hermine und lächelte nervös. "Du wünschst dir das Harry hier währe oder Hermine?" fragte Cho. "Ja Cho. Das wünschte ich mir sehr." "Ich auch." "Hey, Hermine, Cho, helft doch. Wir haben nur noch zwei Stunden Zeit. So wie wir jetzt vorwärts kommen, werden wir nicht einmal eine Herde Wildschweine aufhalten können." Rief Malfoy den beiden Mädchen zu. "Wir kommen ja." Riefen sie zurück.  
  
Lupin und McGonagall befanden ich auf der Mauer außerhalb des Schlosses. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine grosse flache Wiese. Hier würde Voldemorts Heer ankommen. "Es war klug sich im Schloss zu verschanzen. Wir hätten nicht genug Männer gehabt um einen Einsturm von hier aus zu parieren." Sagte Lupin und McGonagall nickte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Lupins Schulter. "Wenn wir doch vorher erkannt hätten das er auf uns zu kommt." "Wir haben genug Glück gehabt das Harry bei uns ist. Er hat uns die genügende Informationen gegeben um uns hier vorbeireiten zu können. Mehr können wir nun auch nichts mehr tun." "Das ist war. Schau mal. Hogwarts. Die bete Schule der Welt. Die sicherste von allen und jetzt steht sie kurz vor dem Untergang." "Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wir werden sehen Prof." sagte Lupin.  
  
Harry eilte zur grossen Halle. Als er ankam, war sie halb gefüllt. Auroren befanden sich dort. Etwa 80-120. Zauberer und Hexen. Darunter Moody, Bretonos, Figg und Mr. Weasley aber da waren noch andere. "Bill!! Charie!! Percyn!!" rief Harry. "Harry!!" riefen Charlie, Bill und Percyn gleichzeitig. Sie stürmten sich gegenseitig an. "Ihr seid auch hier?" fragte Harry. "Natürlich Harry, oder hasst du gedacht wir würden zuhause hocken und Däumchen drehen? Dumbledore hat und so einiges gesagt. Wir hätten echt nicht geglaubt das du noch lebst. Wusstest du das du allen hier frisches Mut eingeflösst hast?" "Ich?" "Natürlich. Du giltst doch seit Jahren als Voldemorts größter Feind und sie einer an, Harry Potter lebt noch. Das wird saftige Schlagzeilen im Tagespropheten geben Harry." Sagte Bill. Sie waren alle in graue Aurorenumhänge gekleidet. In den Händen hielten sie Kurzschwerter. "Die werden wir brauchen, sagt Dumbledore." Sagte Charlie, der älteste von allen. "Ich weiss, ich habe auch einen." Sagte Harry und zeigte sein Schwert unter seinen schwarzen, Seidenumhang. "Wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit? Und wie geht es euer Mutter?" fragte Harry. "Mutter? Ganz gut. Sie ist zuhause. Hat sich vor einer Woche das Bein gebrochen. Konnte nicht mitkommen. Sie bebt vor Angst da sie weiss das wir hier sind." Sagte Percyn. "Alle her hören." Erklang Dumbledores Stimme. Er war in einer weißen Kutte angekleidet und wirkte so viel charismatischer als sonst.  
  
"Ihr wisst jetzt alle wo ihr euch stationieren müsst. Auch wie ihr das ganze angehen müsst. Viel Glück." Die Auroren verließen die grosse Halle. Dumbledore eilte zu Harry. "Harry, es ist so weit. Voldemorts Heer wurde gesichtete. In etwa eine Stunde ist es so weit. Wir werden alle Lichter löschen, sonst weiss er das wir gewappnet sind. Wie fühlt ihr euch?" "Cool." Sagte Bill. Charlie sandte ihm einen vorwurfsvollem Blick. "Er wollte sagen, gut und schlecht." Sagte Charlie. "Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Sagte Dumbledore. "Ich und einpaar anderen Auroren, werden uns am Eingangstor positionieren. Wenn diese Verteidigungslinie bricht, werden sich die Kämpfe im ganzen Schloss ausbreiten. Da gilt nur eine Regel: Töte oder sei getötet, verstanden?" Alle nickten. "Ich bin bereit zum sterben." Sagte der wilde Bill angeberisch. "Hm.. ich denke das man sich aufs sterben nicht all zu vorbereit sein sollte. Vergiss nicht das das überleben bereits schon ein Erfolg ist. Ein großer." Sagte Dumbledore und funkelte Bill leicht an wobei dieser rot anlief und nur, "Ja, Prof." verlegen hervor nuschelte. "Bill,. Charlie und Percyn? Ihr geht mit eurem Vater in den Zweiten Stock. Dort werdet ihr mit weitere Auroren warten. Harry? Was dich angeht, bleib in der nähe des Klos im dritten Stock. Du weist was sich dort befindet." Ja Prof." sagte Harry. Dort befand sich der Eingang zur Kammer der Geheimnisse. (Richtige Übersetzung.) "Warte dort Harry. Halte die Stellung so lange wie möglich, wenn ja, wirst du dann von einer harten Probe gestellt werden. Meistere sie. Nur du kannst es." Sagte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. Nur fragte er sich was Dumbledore damit meinte? "Also, wir trennen uns hier, viel Glück Harry." Wünschten die Weasley. "An euch auch." Sagte Harry und begab sich zum dritten Stock.  
  
"Ich sehe sie kommen." Sagte Lupin. Es war natürlich dunkel und das schwache Mondlicht beleuchtete die Umrisse Hogwarts. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich über Hogwarts gesammelt und verdeckten das Mondlicht wenn sie am Mond entlang fuhren für einige Minuten. "Wie viele?" fragte McGonagall. Lupin blickte mit den Nacht-Fern-Gläser. "Ein paar Hundert. Ein grossteil aus Todesser. Mutierte Wölfe und einpaar duzend Dementoren. Und... da... Voldemort an der Spitze. In etwa zehn Minuten sind sie da. Sie sollten jetzt zum Tor gehen Prof. ich bleibe noch hier." Sagte Lupin. "Kommen sie aber so schnell wie möglich. Sie wissen das wir das Tor noch verzaubern müssen." Lupin nickte und McGonagall, rannte durchs Schlossgelände zum Eingangstor.  
  
"Mein Lord, Hogwarts. Es scheint alles Still zu sein." Sagte Goyle. "Mach alle bereit. Auf mein Kommando stürmen wir Hogwarts nieder." "Ja mein Lord." Das Heer platzierte sch. Zu forderst in zwei ganze Reihen: die mutierte Wölfe. Hinter ihnen die Todesser und zu hinterst die Dementoren. 50 Meter vor der Mauer blieben sie stehen. Jetzt erst, rannte Lupin zum Tor. Als er dieser erreichte, sagte er." Sie sind da. Mehrere Hundert. Ich schätze um die 500 oder so. 2/3 Werwölfe. Den Rest aus Dementoren und Todesser. Voldemort an der Spitzte bald wird es....."  
  
Ein Ohrenbetäubender Lärm erschallte. Sie griffen an. "Schnell das Tor schließen." Rief Moody. Sie schlossen das Tor und sprachen alle noch schnell einpaar Zauber darauf. Rannten die Treppen hoch und positionierten sich hinter einer Steinmauer die sie bei den Treppen Aufgebaut hatten. Es war einfacher den Feind von oben aus abzuwehren. Es war Dunkel in den Gängen oder zumindest kaum beleuchtet. Die Augen der meisten Auroren hatten sich an der Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Trotzdem brannte in manche Gänge die Fackeln. "Hörst du das?" fragte Roger Malfoy. "Ja. Es fängst an. Schnell. Noch mehr Kommoden!" 


	12. Kapitel 12

Ansturm auf Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, McGonagall und 15 weitere Auroren, warteten mit gezogenem Zauberstab, während das Haupttor immer wieder gerammt wurde. Es war so als wäre dahinter ein Troll der wutentbrannt drauf wie ein Besessener mit den Fäusten dagegen schlug. Das Haupttor zitterte immer heftiger. Lange würde es nicht mehr standhalten. Man hörte lautes knurren. Es war halbdunkel und Dumbledore gab den Befehle die Zauberstäben bereit zuhalten und je nach eigenem gemäss zu feuern. Wieder erzitterte das Tor, und noch einmal und... jetzt brach es ab. Das Tor zertrümmerte und die ersten 20 Bestien stürmten ins Schloss. Es war tatsächlich ein Riesen-Troll der das verursacht hatte. "Jetzt." Rief Dumbledore. Stuptors, Impedimientas, Stuptorslayers und sogar Avada Kadavras wurde angefeuert. Es knallte so laut das man sich gar nicht mehr so richtig schreien hörte. Eine ganze Salve von Flüchen wurde abgefeuert und die erste Angriffsreihe der mutierten Wölfe, brachen zusammen wobei die hinterher kommende, darüber stolperten. "Gut so." rief Dumbledore der gerade mit einen Stuptorslayer, ein messerscharfer schwarzer Strahl, den Schädel einer dieser Bestien durchbohrte. Schwarzes Blut spritze in alle Richtungen. Jetzt hatten sie auch eine Sicht nach draußen. Vor ihnen waren nur noch eine Masse an Feinde sichtbar. Wölfe, Trolle, und weitere Werkkreaturen die wie Zombies aussahen. Die Biester kamen die Treppen immer näher hinauf gestürmt bis sie die Steinmauer endlich erreichten, doch eher sie sie überspringen konnten, mussten sie die Klingen der Verteidiger zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Lupin, der einen Säbel in der Hand hielt, spaltete mit einen kräftigen Hieb, den Kopf eines sabbernden Werwolfs. Es wurde geschrieen wie es sich in einer Schlacht gehörte. Die Bestien sprangen immer wieder hoch doch sie wurden erntbarmungslos abgeschlachtet. Von Dumbledore aus, ging eine gewaltige starke Aura aus. Selbst diese Biester, schienen sich vor Dumbledore zu fürchten und griffen ihn deshalb halbherzig an. Alle kämpften wie beessene Killer (Ein wenig übertrieben : - ) ). Sie schlugen immer wieder gegen ihre Angreifer doch wie es eben kommen musst, fielen auch manche Auroren den fürchterlichen Bisse dieser Kreaturen zum Opfer. Je mehr von ihnen fielen, desto schwieriger wurde es die Stellung zu halten. Links von der Mauer, hatten einige Werwölfe die Hürde gemeistert und griffen die anderen nicht an sondern rannten weiter ins Schlossinnere. "ALBUS!!!! Wir müssen uns zurück ziehen, jetzt!!!!" Schriee Moody der seine Handaxt brutalschnell schwang und sie in die Eingeweiden den heranlaufenden Trolls hineinschleuderte. Der Troll brüllte auf, stolperte und fiel rücklings die Treppen runter wobei er mehrere Werwölfe zu Tode erdrückte, zerquetschte. Es blieb ihnen nichts anders übrig als sich zurück zu ziehen. Um Zeit für den Rückzug zu verschaffen, liess Dumbledore grosse Felsblöcke von der Decke zum Einsturz bringen. So gewannen sie wertvolle Sekunden und sich in den ersten Stock leichter durchkämpfen zu können. Auf den weg, köpften sie einpaar Wölfe und apparirten mit ihre Apparierringe in den ersten Stock wo andere Auroren, eine gut befestigte Brustwehr aus Felsblöcken, errichtet hatten. Insgesamt waren sie jetzt um die 18 in dieser Sektion des Schlosses. Dumbledores weißer Umhang, war mit schwarzen Blut befleckt. Auch sein Bart, ja. Sie hatten fünf Auroren verloren. Sofort formierten sie sich in zwei Reihen. Die forderte geduckt wie bei den Schützengräber, die hintere Aufrecht. Mit ausgestreckten Zauberstab, warteten sie. Warteten auf das erscheinen der Monster.  
  
"Mein Lord. Die Werwölfe dringen ein. Sie sind aber auf wiederstand gestoßen." Sagte Crabbe. Ein Muskelpaket. "Sind sie das? Nun, wir werden unsere Taktik also ändern müssen. Rufen sie alle meine Diener. Crabbe, führe sie durch das geheime Tunnel in Hogwarts Innere, verstanden?." Sagte Voldemort. "Ja mein Lord." Sagte Crabbe und verneigte sich. "Du bist ganz schön gerissen Dumbledore aber warte nur. Bald habe ich dich." Sagte Voldemort. Er zitterte leicht vor Aufregung sein Ziel endlich erreicht zu haben. Hogwarts. "Mein Lord? Wir sind bereit." "Gut, was ist mit den Dementoren?" "Sie erklimmen gerade die Westmauer. Sie werden bald von oben eindringen." "Gut, LAIUS? Komm. Abmarsch."  
  
"Sie kommen!" rief Lupin als sich die wilde Geräusche der Bestien näherten. Sie hatten nur eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Töten. "Bereit halten." Sagte Dumbledore. Die Biester näherten sich rennend. Ungefähr 40 von ihnen in verschiedene Abstände. "Jetzt!" rief Dumbledore und alle 19 Zauberstäben feuerten ihre Flüche ab. Lautes Gejaulen erklang im Flur. Die Biester brachen gelähmt oder tot zusammen. "Säbel bereit hall...." wollte Lupin sagen doch die Biester beschleunigten so schnell, das sie nicht mehr die Zeit dazu hatten ihre Säbel rechtzeitig zu ziehen. Die Biester sprangen über die Mauer und rammten fünf der Aufrecht stehende Auroren nieder. Rammten ihre Krallen in den Oberkörper und bissen ihn ihre Kehlen. Die Betroffenen mussten panisch aufschreien. "UAHHHH, DU BIEST:" schrie Lupin. Er war in so eine Art Kampfrausch gefallen. Daran hatte wohl sein Werwolfblut schuld. Er schwang sein Säbel wild um sich und schnitt den Biestern tödliche, tiefe Wunden zu. Selbst der Biss in seinen Oberschenkel der ihm zugefügt worden war, spürte er nicht. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und befleckte seine Hose. Der Gang war schwach beleuchtete. Am Boden , mitten in Getümmel, lag eine grosse, brennende Fackel. Um ihn wurde gekämpft. Schreie umhüllte den ganzen Gang. Es gab kaum Platz zum kämpfen da. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einer dieser Bestien und lies es zerplatzen. "Minerva...." schrie er ihr zu die sich zuhinterst mit einen Auror um einen grossen Werwolf kümmerte. ".. hol Verstärkung. Schnell!"  
  
"Gehen sie, und den da kümmere ich mich." Sagte der Auror und bedrohte es mit seinen Speer. McGonagall rannte weg. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich um. Die anderen kämpften verbissen doch sie würden nicht länger als einpaar Minuten aushalten können. Sie rannte den Gang hoch und aktivierte dann ihren Apparierring. Sie apparierte genau vor den Wesleys.  
  
"Wie sieht die Lage aus?" fragte Sirius einer Aurorin die gerade von ihrer Auskundschaft zurückgekehrt war. "Nicht gut. Der Feind ist bereits im ersten Stock eingedrungen. Dumbledore und die anderen kämpfen noch aber sie werden das ganze nicht lange aushalten können. Die dritte Gruppe wird ihnen zu Hilfe eilen." Sagte sie. Sirius blickte zu Harry. Sie hatten ebenfalls eine Schutzmauer gebaut. Hinter ihnen, befand sich die Damentoilette von der Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. "Was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragten einige Auroren. "Die Stellung halten." Sagte Sirius. Er füllte sich miserabel. Sein Freund Lupin. Sein einziger Freund den er noch hatte kämpfe in diesen Augenblick an der Front. "Ich gehe runter." Sagte er dann sofort. "Was haben sie gesagt?" "Ich gehe runter." Wiederholte Sirius. "Harry bleib hier." Sagte er. "Aber Sirius du hast..." "Jetzt nicht Harry. Bleibe hier so wie es Dumbledore gesagt hat. John? Du hast die Führung." Dann drehte sich Sirius um, sprang über die Mauer und rannte weg.  
  
"Albus, wir müssen uns ....ahhhh." Schrie der Auror. Zwei Biester hatten sich auf in geworfen und fingen an ihn zu zerfleischen. Es standen nur noch Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody und vier andere Auroren aufrecht. Um ihnen wimmelte es von Werwölfen. Zurückziehen konnten sie sich nicht mehr. Rücken am Rücken verteidigten sie sich. Ihre Kleider waren Blut verschmiert. Moody durchbohrte mit seinen Säbel gerade einer von ihnen und rammte dann seinen Holzbein in den Schädel eines am Boden zappelnden Werwolfes. Er konnte aber nicht verhindern das einer dieser Bestien ihm in den Arm Biss und dabei ein kleines Stück Fleisch hinausriss. Moody brüllte auf und schlug mit voller Kraft mit der Faust auf das Biest. Noch ein Biss am Oberschenkel. Moody taumelte ein wenig. Es war vorbei. Sie würden sterben. "Stuptor. Stuptor...." schrie Dumbledore und schleuderte drei Werwölfe gegen die Wand. Ein weitere Auror war gefallen. "ALBUS...WIR SCHAFFEN ES......"  
  
"Schnell, Beeilung." Rief Mr. Weasley. Sie rannten den Gang Dumbledore zu Hilfe. Es waren Mr. Weasley, seine Söhne Charlie, Bill, Percys und 10 weitere Auroren. Doch dann. "Oh Gott, wir kommen zu spät." Sagte Mr. Weasley erschrocken. Die Geräusche um die Ecke, waren die der Biester. "Sie kommen. Sie kommen auf uns zu und wir haben keine Brustwehr." Stiess Percyn hervor. "Es ist zu spät. RÜCKZUG!" schrie Mr. Weasley als die Biester, 20 Meter vor ihnen um die Ecke abbogen und auf sie stürmten. Sie rannte zurück von wo sie hergekommen waren. Dicht verfolgt von den Werwölfen, rannte sie zurück..  
  
"Sie kommen immer näher." Schrie Bill als er einen Blick nach hinten geworfen hatte. "Halt die klappe und renn weiter." Fluchte Charlie seinen Bruder zu. "Wir sind fast da. Dort, schaut." Sagte Mr. Weasley und erkannte ihre Brustwehr. Dort warteten noch sieben weitere Auroren. Der Gang war diesmal stark beleuchtet. Viele Fackeln die an den Wänden angemacht waren, brannten. "Schnell, sie kommen, sie kommen." Schrie Bill in Panik und die an der Brustwehr wartende Auroren, hielten sich bereit ihnen Rückendeckung zu geben. Die Weasleys und die andere Auroren, hechteten über die Mauer während die anderen dann eine ganze Salve abfeuerten.  
  
".....NICHT MEHR!!" brüllte Moody noch einmal. Nur noch Er, Dumbledore und Lupin standen noch aufrecht und schlugen wild umher. "Sie haben uns." Rief Lupin. Doch dann hörten sie ein lautes Zischen im Flur. Es war Sirius auf einen Besen. Er rarste auf sie zu und bremste über ihnen. "Schnell, haltet euch am Besen." schrie er. Gleichzeitig, schoss er einen Fluch nach den anderen und ermöglichte es den anderen nach oben zu springen und sich am Besenstiel zu halten. Sirius hob sich noch höher in die Luft und musste dich ducken um nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke zu schlagen. Er hatte grosse Mühe den Besen in der Luft zu halten und lies versehentlich seinen Zauberstab fallen. Lupin und Dumbledore zogen ihre Beine in die Höhe doch Moody schaffte es nicht. Die Wunde am Arm war zu stark.. Er verlor den Halt und stürzte in die tiefe. "Alastor!!!!" schrie Dumbledore während Moody, schreiend, von der Meute zu Tode gebissen wurde. "Prof. Wir können ihm nicht mehr helfen." Sagte Lupin. "Sirius. Gott. Bring uns hier weg!!!" schrie Lupin dann. Die Biester sprangen hoch um sie zu beißen doch sie kamen nicht an. Sirius schoss mit ihnen zu den Weasleys die im diesen Moment, den Feind abwehrte. Sie flogen den ganzen Gang entlang und dann die Treppen hoch wo sie dann den zweiten Stock erreichten. Dumbledores Gesicht strahlte Hass. Er hatte gerade sein bester Freund verloren. "Da!" sagte Sirius. Vor ihnen, im beleuchtenden Gang, sahen sie die Brustwehr und dahinter die Weasleys die mit den anderen Auroren den Angriff abwehrten. "Lande hier Sirius." Befahl Dumbledore. "Ja."  
  
"Hört ihr das?" fragte Roger und blickte zurück. Hinter ihm standen alle Mitstreiter die sich angeschlossen hatten. Sie waren mit ihre Zauberstäben und lange Holzspeeren bewaffnet. Alles nur Knaben. Mädchen kämpften nicht, ausser Cho und Hermine. "Das sind die schreie der Auroren." Sagte Malfoy feststellend. "Es sieht schlecht aus." Fügte er noch hinzu. "M... meinst du das wir noch kämpfen werde?" fragte ein Hufflehpuffschüler. "Womöglich schon." Antwortete Malfoy und zog sein Schwert aus seiner Scheide. "Das schaffen wir doch nie!" jammerte ein Ravenclawsschüler. "Klappe dahinten. Wenn du zu feige bist um dein Leben zu kämpfen, dann verschwinde." Fluchte Malfoy. "Sei nicht so streng Draco." Sagte Roger. "Was soll ich? Da oben kämpfen Leute. Und diese Leute sterben. Sollen wir den uns deshalb so einfach töten lassen? Hä?!!!! Nein, ich nicht." Sagte Malfoy wütend und stille trat ein. Er hatte recht. Es war Stockdunkel im Gang. Sie wollten kein Licht machen den es hätte sie verraten. "Wie es aussieht, wird es noch eine weile dauern bis es so weit ist. Wartet hier." Sagte Malfoy und drängelte sich nach hinten. Er lief zum Gemeinschaftsraum und öffnete die Tür. Malfoy betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Alle herhören. Ich werde jetzt das Tor versiegeln. Das bedeutet das niemand mehr raus können wird. Ich werde es noch einmal sagen. Hört alle zu und wehe ihr gerät in Panik, dann wird es euch leid tun. Also, VOLDEMORT, ist hier. Oben. Er greift uns an und viele kämpfen in diesen Moment. Ich will jetzt das alle ab der sechsten Klasse die den Mut dazu haben, mit den anderen draußen sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, jetzt aufstehen und mitkommen. Oben, sterben viele für uns und wir sitzen hier und drehen Däumchen. Soll das so weiter gehen? STILL! Ich rede jetzt Fundungar! Also ihr habt die Wahl. Ich gebe euch 20 Sekunden bevor ich das Tor schließe." Malfoy drehte sich um und verließ der Raum. Ron im Raum, richtete sich auf und rannte zur Tür. "Ron!" schrie Ginny. "Wohin gehst du?" "Nach draußen natürlich. Hermine ist dort!" antwortete er und rannte hinaus. Ginny folgte ihm. "Ich komme mit!" "Ich auch." "Und ich!" riefen auf einmal viele durcheinander. "Weasley! Ich habe gesagt...." Klappe Malfoy. Wenn du mich aufhalten willst, bitte." Sagte Ron und rannte geradewegs zu Hermine. "Oh nein meine Liebe. Du nicht." Sagte Malfoy und packte Ginny am Arm. "Las mich los Draco." Fauchte sie. "Geh zurück..." doch dazu kam es nicht mehr den duzende von Schüler strömte hinaus. "Hoppla. Roger, mach schnell Licht." Rief Malfoy. Er fing zu zählen an. "2....5...9...15...18...26...30...45....56... WOW. Eine kleine Armee." Nachdem alle durch waren, blickte er zu Ginny. "Du gehst rein." Befahl er. "Nein..." wollte sich Ginny wiedersetzten doch Malfoy, stärker, drückte sie nach hinten. "Du bleibst wo du jetzt bist." Befahl er und schubste sie hinein. "Das kannst du doch nicht....." Peng. Er knallte die Tür zu und versiegelte sie. "Alle herhören. Sobald die Meute hier auftaucht, befolgt ihr alle meine Befehle, Verstanden?" Roger, Cho, Hermine riefen absichtlich "Jawohl!" um vertrauen in den anderen zu wecken die dann sofort "Jawohl" hinzufügten. "Gut." Sagte Malfoy und drängelte sich nach vorn.  
  
"Laius? Es ist soweit." Sagte Voldemort. Er und Laius befanden sich in der grossen Halle. "Begib dich nach unten mit einer Schar deiner besten Guhls und töte alle." "Ja, mein Lord." Antwortete Laius und verließ die grosse Halle während Voldemort zu lachen anfing.  
  
Währendessen, kämpften Dumbledore, Lupin und die Weasleys im zweiten Stock. "Wie viele hast du von diesen Kreaturen gezählt, Lupin?" fragte Sirius seinen Freund schreiend zu als er mit einen Hieb, die vordersten Pfoten des Untiers abhakte. Die Lage hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt. Es kämpfte über 34 Auroren im Gang. Die Kämpfe hatten sich im Ganzen Gang verbreitet. Sie hatten genügend Platz um auf die Seite ausweichen zu können. "Das weiss ich doch nicht!" antwortete Lupin, schreiend, zurück. Bill und Charlie, rannten gerade auf einer dieser Bestien zu die über den bewusstlosen Percyn sihre Pranke hoch gehoben hatte um ihn entgültig den Gar aus zu machen. Doch Charlie holte zum Schlag aus und hackte die gehobene Pranke ab. Noch während das Biest aufschrie, rammte Bill seine Klinge in seinen Schädel und der kurze Kampf war entschieden. "Bill! Bring Percyn weg von hier, verstanden?" "Aber ich..." "Tus einfach." Rief Charlie laut zu als er sich umdrehte und einen angerannten Werwolf die Spitze seines Schwertes in den offenen Rachen hinein stach. Charlie war in der tat ein kräftiger, junger Mann. Stärker als viele Auroren. Wegen seiner Zeit die er mit Drachen verbracht hatte, war er unglaublich stark geworden. "An alle! Wir dispparieren in kürze zum dritten Stock. Haben es alle verstanden?" rief Dumbledore. "Ja!" schrieen alle durcheinander.  
  
Harry und die anderen warteten schon seit über eine Stunde. "Wie es aussieht, halten die andere den Feind im Schach." Sagte eine Hexe. "Ja, das ganze ist womöglich einfacher als wir dachten." Sagte ein anderer. Harry sagte nichts. Ihm war es seltsam zu Mute. Bis jetzt waren es nur Werwölfe gewesen. Da fehlte doch etwas. Er und 17 weitere Auroren und Aurorinen, warteten dort. "Sagt nichts. Haltet die Stellung. Noch ist es nicht vorbei." Sagte John. Die Geräusche drangen nur gedämpft zu ihnen herüber. Doch dann hörten sie etwas. Es war so als würde man Felsblöcke auf einen rauen Steinboden schieben. Er kratzte laut. "Was ist das?" fragte eine andere Hexe. Es klang von weit hinten. Jetzt erst verstand Harry was Dumbledore gemeint hatte. "Ach du schreck!" stiess Harry hervor. "Was?" fragten alle auf einmal. "Das Klo!" schrie Harry und drehte sich um. "Klo?" fragten alle. "Sie kommen durch die Kammer." Sagt Harry und rannte Richtung Toilette. "Schnell!" schrie John und die alle 17 Auroren folgten ihn. Harry, der als erster in die Toilette kam, erkannte als erster das es stimmte. Die Kammer hatte sich geöffnete und er hörte Geräusche von unten kommen. Menschliche Geräusche. Personen die hinauf kamen. Ein Kopf blickte aus dem Tunnel der senkrecht nach unten führte. Harry zuckte Blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf sein Kopf. "Stuptor." rief er und der Fluch traf den Kopf des Todessers. Er schrie nicht sondern stürzte rücklings in die Tiefe. Im selben Moment, als die Auroren die Toilette betreten hatten, kam etwas vom Loch hinausgeschossen. Eine Kugel oder so. " Mist, mist, mist." Rief John als die Kugel noch in der Luft explodierte. Es gab einen Knall. Alle Auroren, inklusiv Harry, wurden nach hinten geschleudert und prallten hart gegen die Wand und Toilettenkabinen. Harry knallte hart gegen die Wand. Einpaar Sekunden bleib er liegen als er dann den Kopf hob und erkenne musste das bereits sieben Todesser die Toilette betraten hatten. Harry und die anderen rempelten sich schnell hoch und zogen ihre Schwerter.  
  
Harry stand auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Todesser der gerade versuchte, aus dem Loch zu steigen. "Crutio!" rief Harry und der Todesse, schreiend, stürzte in die Tiefe wobei er noch andere mitriss. Die Todesser kämpften gegen die Auroren im Nahkampf. Der Klang von Stahl gegen Stahl erklang im ganzen Raum. "Stuptor!" schrie Harry erneut und traf einen anderen Todesser am Rücken was dazu führte das dieser die Attacke Johns nicht parieren konnte und mit aufgeschlitzten Bauch zu Boden viel. "Danke Harry" rief John Harry zu und parierte gerade noch eine weiteren Attacke eines anderen Todessers. Auch für Harry. Er schaffte es grade noch einen Todesser, rechts von ihm, zu erkennen der mit seinen Schwert einen Hieb ausführte um ihn zu Köpfen doch Harry duckte sich und die Klinge prallte gegen die Wand. Harry drückte seinen Zauberstab gegen den Bauch des Todessers und sprach einen Impedimientazauber. Der Todesser, brach danach schreiend zusammen. Die Lage verschlimmerte sich aber. Je mehr Todesser eindrangen, (und jetzt waren es etwa 16), desto schwieriger wurde es sich zu wehren. "Zieht euch zurück!" rief John. Harry rannte sofort nach draußen und schubste dabei drei Todesser zu Boden. John, der letzter, verschloss die Tür schnell mit einen Zauber. Sie würden somit einpaar Minuten Zeit haben sich neu zu formieren. Doch welch ein Glück, dachte John als er erkannt hatte das Dumbledore und die anderen Auroren im Gang, links und rechts von der Tür der Toilette, Stellung genommen hatte. Dumbledore legte sein Mittelfinger auf seinen Mund und machte "Shhh." John verstand sofort. Andere Auroren, hatten in Brustwehr Stellung genommen um die Werwölfe abzuwehren. Harry stellte sich neben Dumbledore. "Alles in Ordnung Prof.?" Fragte Harry Dumbledore. "Es ging mir schon besser Harry." Antwortete Dumbledore und hielt sein Schwert bereit. "Auf mein Kommando, benutz ihr nur noch Stuptorslayers, verstanden? Auf ein weiteres befehl, stoppt ihr sofort damit und geht in den Nahkampf rüber." Sagte Dumbledore und alle 23 bereit stehende Auroren nickten. Die Tür würde gerammt und die ersten Todesser stürmten hinaus doch sie würden unter der Salve der Auroren schnell zunichte gemacht. Die Flüche durchbohrten sich in ihre Körperteile. Viele fielen doch wie es nun mal ist, gelang es ihnen den Durchbruch und die Auroren, griffen nach ihre Schwerter, und beide Fronten, prallten schreiend aufeinander. 


	13. Kapitel 13

Harrys zweite Persönlichkeit  
  
Der Kampf im dritten Stock dauerte nun schon fast eine halbe Ewigkeit. Die Todesser sassen in der Tinte. Es sah übel für sie aus. Diejenigen die sich auf Dumbledore stürzten, erlitten den Tod. So kam es das sich alle von Dumbledore verdrücken wollten. "Nimm du ihn." "Nein du!" stritten sich die Todesser was dazu führte das die Auroren leichtes Spielt hatten. Harry kämpfte Seite an Seite mit seinem Paten. Zusammen, brachten sie acht Todesser im Schwertkampf um. Jedes Mal wenn Harry mit seiner Klinge eine Todesser niederstreckte, überkam er ein schlechtes Gewissen doch er schaffte es zu unterdrücken. Das hier waren seine Feinde. Böse, kalte, verfluchte Diener die dem Treu waren der seine Eltern und fast alle die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, tötete. Nämlich Voldemort. Während ein Grossteil der Auroren sich mit den Todessern beschäftigten, kümmerten sich die anderen um die stark reduzierte Menge der Werwölfe die die Brustwehr, erfolglos, zu überrennen versuchten. Jetzt erst, standen sie leicht im Vorteil. Stahl schlug auf Stahl. Geschrieen wurde es. Gebrüllt, geflucht... und manchmal sogar triumphierend gespottet. Außerdem wurde kaum noch gezaubert. Am Boden kämpften und wälzten sich einige Auroren mit den Todesser und prügelten sich zu Tode. Schwerter und Zauberstäben lagen überall am Boden zerstreut. Die Weasleys kämpften zusammen. McGonagall mit Lupins und Sirius mit Harry.  
  
Dumbledore kämpfte gleich mit drei Todesser gleichzeitig. Es war einfach erstaunlich wie leicht und gewandt er sich bewegen konnte und er hatte noch keine einziger Kratzer abbekommen. Ein Gemetzel. Überall war Blut. Tote am Boden. Viele verletzt. Doch es war klar das auch in viele anderen Orten des Schloss genau so hart gekämpft wurde. Im westlichen Bereich des Schlosses, kämpften, Snape, Bretonos, Figg und 23 andere Auroren gegen die Trolle und mehrere duzen Werwölfe. Bretonos humpelte zwar aber seine schwungvolle Hiebe mit dem scharfen Degen, lernte den Werwölfen das Fürchten kennen. Gestützt mit einen Wanderstock, kämpfte Bretonos. Snape kämpfte eher Defensiv. Ein Grossteil seiner Aktionen waren Paraden. Mit dem Schwert hielt er sich die Feinde vom Hals und schoss mit seinen Zauberstab einpaar wirksame dunkle Flüche. Arabella Figg, kämpfte mit zwei Zauberstäben und wich die Angriffe gekonnt aus. Mit den Trollen hatten sie auch leichtes Spiel. Er reichte sie mit einen Ich-Bin-Dein-Freund-Zauber zu verwirren und sie damit auf die Werwölfe zu hetzten. Leider dauerte dieser Zauber nicht all zu lange. Doch wieder zum dritten Stock:  
  
Wie viele Todesser sie niedergemacht hatten wussten sie nicht. Nur das sie allmählich weniger würden. Wenn sie sich jetzt zurückziehen würden, hätten die restliche ca. 45 Todesser freie Bahn und es würde katastrophal für die Verteidiger aussehen. Sie hatten Glück den Feind hier entgegen zu treten. Harry knallte zu Boden als ein Todesser ihm mir der Faust seitlich ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte doch Sirius war sofort zur Stelle und hakte ihm die Hand ab. Harry rollte sich zur Seite und wich somit einen Schwerthieb. Die Klinge des Todesser zerbrach in drei Stücken. Jetzt richtete Harry seine Hand (Sein Zauberstab war wieder in der Scheide.) auf den Todesser und sprach einen "Enerves!" aus. Der Todesser erlahmte und brach zusammen. Harry versuchte wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, nicht zu töten. Im diesen Augenblick, erklang eine wunderbare Melodie im Gang. Sie füllte die Herzen der Auroren mit frischen Mut und Kraft und Harry erkannte was es war. Fawkes, Dumbledores scharlachroter Phönix, schoss über ihnen hinweg und landete auf Dumbledores Schulter. Die Todesser wichen darauf zurück. Fawkes begann hohe Laute vor sich her zu geben. Gleichzeitig schwächte es die Todesser und sie zogen sich immer mehr und mehr in die Toilette zurück. Dann spannte Fawkes die Flügel und stiess sich von Dumbledores Schulter ab. Dumbledore blickte zu Harry der gerade einen Todesser lahmgelegt hatte. Seine Wange war lilafarbig angeschwollen und sie schmerzte. "HARRY!" rief Dumbldore. Harry hörte Dumbledores Ruf sofort und blickte zu ihm hinüber. "PROF.?" rief Harry zurück und erkannte nicht das ein Todesser hinter ihm mit dem Säbel zum Schlag ausgeholt hatte doch ein Fluch von McGonagall liess es ihm nicht zu ende führen. "Harry. Nimm den Besen dort am Boden und folge Fawkes. Es wichtig." Sagte Dumbledore und parierte zwei Attacken. Harry verstand nicht. Er blickte sich um. Dort, zwei Meter vor der Brustwehr, lag ein alter Besen am Boden. "Accio Besen." Rief Harry und zeigte mit der offenen Hand auf den Besen der sofort auf ihn zusauste und Harry ihn dann packte. Fawkes flog über Harry ihm Kreis. Was war los? "Prof.?" fragte Harry noch einmal doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht und Harry bestieg den Besen und stieg vier Meter in die Höhe. Fawkes schoss dann blitzschnell denn Gang entlang und Harry, bevor er beschleunigte, schoss zwei Stuptorslayers und brachte somit zwei weitere Todesser ausser Gefecht. Als er dann nach vorn blickte, sah er Fawkes schon fast nicht mehr. Harry lehnte sich nach vorn und sauste mit sehr hohen Geschwindigkeit Fawkes hinterher.  
  
"Was sind das für Geräusche?" fragte Roger Malfoy. Sie befanden sich hinter der aus Möbel gebaute Brustwehrmauer. Es war stockdunkel im Gang. Seit zwei Stunden hatte der Kampf begonnen. Malfoy lauschte genauer hin. "Schritte. Unregelmäßige Schritte. Wie viele? Nun... einpaar Duzten. Ich denke das sie kommen. Langsam." Sagte Malfoy. "Oh Gott. Sie kommen, sie kommen. Oh Gott." Jammerte wieder eine Ravenclawschüler. "Halt die klappe." fauchte Malfoy. "Habt ihr alle eine Flasche?" fragte Malfoy. "Ja, das habe wir." Antwortete Hermine neben Malfoy. "Wir werfen sie nicht alle gleichzeitig verstanden? Wenn es stimmt was Moody gesagt hat, dann werden sie grosse vollbringen." Die Schritte würden immer lauter und jetzt begannen sie etwas furchtbares zu riechen. "Igitt. Was ist das?" fragte Ron zwei Reihen weiter hinten. "Oh Gott. Das stinkt aber." Sagte Roger und drückte die Hand gegen seine Nase. "Ich denke es sind Guhls." sagte Hermine. "Guhls? Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht das du mein Geschenk schon ....." Sagte Malfoy irritiert. "Na und? Ich bekomme doch nicht ein Buch zum Geburtstag damit ich es nicht lese, Draco." Sagte Hermine. "Ja, ja... schon gut. Was hast du über sie herausgefunden. Ich meine... ich habe ausgerechnet Kapitel 34 nicht gelesen." Sagte Malfoy. Hermine schmunzelte leise. "Was ist?" fragte Malfoy. "Gar nicht." Sagte Hermine. Malfoy war wirklich ein Idiot. Es gab kein Kapitel 34 im Buch. "Nun, sie sind stark was Körperkraft angeht. Sind aber langsam." "Und weiter?" "Nun, sie töten nicht." "Sie töten nicht?" fragte Roger der das ganze mitgelauscht hatte und es danach war als währe es Weinachten. "Nein aber etwas viel schlimmeres." Sagte Hermine. "Oh Toll, jetzt bin ich total beruhigt. Danke Hermine." Sagte Roger und blickte wieder nach vor. Er erkannte jetzt dunkle Gestallten. "Wenn ich daran denke das ich mir fast in die Hose gemacht habe als ich mir Zombiefilme angeschaut habe." Dachte Roger und griff nach seinen Speer am Boden. ".... sie werfen sich auf das Opfer und beißen mit ihre scharfe Zähnen die Halsadern, wie Vampire. Ihre Zähne sind lang und manchmal....." "...Lass bitte die Detail beiseite Hermine... Hat es einen Grund warum sie nur so angreifen?" fragte Malfoy gestresst . Hermine, etwas erzürnt über Malfoys Unterbruch, schluckte einmal und fuhr fort. "Ja, sie übertragen einen Gewissen Gift der einen innerhalb einer Woche in einen Guhl verwandelt. Eine Mutation. Das passiert aber nur wenn sie die Halsadern erwischen. Alle andere Körperteile werde infiziert und nehmen starken Schaden zu. Selten konnte man geheilt werden." "Na toll und wie sehen die aus?" fragte Malfoy doch bevor Hermine etwas sagte, sagte Roger. "Dazu werden wir schon bald Gelegenheit haben Malfoy." Und zeigte nah vorn.  
  
Die Guhls, sahen wie verstümmelte Menschen aus. Ihre Haut war braun und verformt. Hatten keine Harre am Kopf und hatten grosse Kiefer. Ihre Arme waren verkrüppelt und hatten lange Klauen. "Wenn Guhls hungrig sind, fressen sie alles. Auch Menschen. Lebendig oder tot. Für sie spielt das keine Rolle." Informierte Hermine. "Ich verzichte auf jegliche Art von Hintergrundsinformation Hermine, Danke." Sagte Malfoy und Hermine funkelte ihm böse an obwohl sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Sie bewegten sich unkontrolliert und stöhnten die ganze Zeit. "Zombies!" sagte Roger der eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte. Genau wie alle anderen. "Oh Gott, oh Gott." "Halt die klappe." Fauchte Malfoy wieder nach hinten. "Alle bereit halten. Auf mein Kommando machst du schwaches Licht Roger. So kämpft man besser. " Sagte er zu Roger leise. Roger nickte und drängelte sich durch die Menge nach hinten. "Du gehst besser auch nach hinten Hermine... du auch Cho." Sagte Malfoy. "Aber..." "Kein aber. Los." Hermine und Cho folgten Roger. "Ihr da. Bereit zum werfen. Danach Speere ausstrecken und wie heisst der Spruch?: Drauf und dran, Spies voran." Sagte Malfoy und versuchte einwenig Mut zu verteilen aber es half nicht. Die Guhls näherten sich. Nur noch zehn Meter. Malfoy konnte sie jetzt genau erkennen. Es waren fast so viele wie sie. "Jetzt! Die Links von mir. Werft!" rief Malfoy. "Licht Roger." Während die ersten die Flächen den Feind zuwarf, zündeten sich die Gangfackeln an. Jetzt erkannten sie die monströse Kreaturen. Die Flaschen trafen sie und zersprangen. Sofort begann die Flüssigkeit wie Säure zu wirken und begann die Guhls aufzufressen. "Noch ne Ladung." Schrie jetzt Malfoy. Weitere Flaschen wurden geworfen. Einer der Guhls, verlor einen Bein der von der Säure aufgefressen wurde und stürzte nach vorn zu Boden. "Ja, weiter so." rief Malfoy. Die Guhls kamen aber langsam voran. "Die Flaschen sind alle." Rief ein Slytherinsschüler. Er und Malfoy waren die einzigen der Slytherins. "Na schön Speere bereit halten." Rief Malfoy und die ganze vorderste Reihe. Also, sieben Schüler neben einander, lehnten ihre Speere nach vorn. Die Guhls beschleunigten ihre Schritte und rammten sich in die Speere. Die vorderste Reihe schrie laut als sie auf Widerstand stießen. "Drückt sie weg, drückt sie weg." Schrie Malfoy und rammte sein Speer ins Gesicht eines grossen Guhls. Doch es half nicht viel. Diese Wesen hatten eine unglaubliche Kraft und drückten die Schüler erbarmungslos nach hinten. Es war so als hätten die Schuler es mit einer Mammutherde zu tun. Die Guhls überrannten die Blockade ohne mühe und stürzten sich in die Schüler. "Sinnlos. Zurück, alle." Schrie Malfoy und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Die Schüler schrieen auf. Sie hatten Angst und das zu recht. "Roger verdammt. Stell hinten eine Reihe auf." Schrie Malfoy und hackte einen Guhl die Schulter ab. Ein Grossteil der Schüler wichen zurück. Die vordersten prallten gegen die Guhls. Mit ihre kurze Speeren, rammten sie sich in die Guhls. Egal wie tapfer Malfoy focht, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten, sie wurden gnadenlos nach hinten gedrängt. "Roger. Ihr müsst entgegenstürmen. Alle. Wir brauchen mehr Masse." Schrie Malfoy jetzt wutentbrannt. Roger, zehn Meter weiter hinten, formierte eine fünffache Reihe. Alle mit Holzspeeren. Er selbst in der vorderste Reihe. Hermine und Cho waren zuhinterst. Beide zitterten doch sie wollten nicht abhauen. Sie konnten es einfach nicht. Ron, eine Reihe weiter hinten, also hinter Roger, zitterte am ganzen Körper. "Ach bitte, lass es mich überleben." Bettelte er. Noch kein Schüler war gefallen. Zum Glück. Doch sie wurden immer mehr nach hinten gedrängt. Zwischen Malfoy und Roger, hatte es eine freie Spielflächen von sechs Metern. "Malfoy, komm zurück. Wir stürmen." Rief Roger und Malfoy packte zwei kämpfende Schüler und zerrte sie nach hinten. Sie schlossen sich schnell der Reihe an und stürmten nach vor. Alle schrieen. Schrieen so laut das sie das Gefühl bekamen das ihre Trommelfelde zerplatzen würde. Die Masse der Schüler prallte gegen die der Guhl. Vierzehn lange Speere bohrten sich in die Guhls die gnadenlos nach hinten gedrückt wurden. Es war ein Alptraum. Ganz klar. Keiner hier hatte jemals gedacht so etwas erleben zu müssen und doch war es jetzt so.  
  
Harry sauste Fawkes hinterher. Die Gänge waren schwach beleuchtet doch Harry störte es nicht. Er konnte genau so gut in der Dunkelheit sehen. Fawkes beschleunigte so schnell das Harry kaum noch mithalten konnte. Dieser Phönix war wie ein Jet. Harrys Harre und Umhang wirbelte wild umher. Er bog bei den Kreuzungen nach rechts und links. Je nachdem wohin Fawkes flog. Er führte ihm nach unten. Wohin flog Fawkes? Wohin musste er ihn folgen? Harry wusste es nicht doch er vertraute Fawkes. Doch dann.... brachte er ihn zu Voldemort? Harry musste schlucken. Er wusste das er sich Voldemort stellen würde doch jetzt da es so plötzlich war, spürte Harry seinen Magen grämen.  
  
"Prof. Die Lage hier ist bald zu ende. Die Todesser ziehen sich zurück." Sagte ein Auror. "Verschließt das Loch und appariert in den Vierten Stock. Sie werden dort von den Dementoren angegriffen." Sagte Dumbledore. Nur wenige von ihnen hatten überlebt. Zwölf um genau z sein. Lupin hatte eine üble Schnittwunde an der Brust und konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Sirius hatte ebenfalls einpaar Kratzer hinstrecken müssen. Die Werwölfen hatten sie vollständig ausgerottet. Ein großer Erfolg im Moment. Die Auroren apparierten weg. Mr. Weasley, Bill und Charlie hatten einpaar tiefe Wunden doch es kümmerte sie wenig. Percyn lag bewusstlos am Boden. "Minerva? Bleiben sie mit Lupin in der Toilette. Dort sind sie jetzt sicher." Sagte Dumbledore erschöpft. "Was wollen sie jetzt tun Prof.?" fragte Sirius. "Voldemort." Sagte Dumbledore. "Sie werden sich ihm stellen?" "Ja. Harry kann es jetzt nicht tun. Er wird zu viel zu tun haben." Erklärte Dumbledore und machte sich bereit in der grossen Halle zu apparieren. "Sicher mal schon mit mir." Sagte Sirius. "Ich komme auch mit." Sagte Mr. Weasley. "Wir auch." Sagte Charlie. "Schließlich ist Voldemort unser aller Feind." "Na schön." Sagte Dumbledore. Haltet euch bereit."  
  
Harry erkannte jetzt wohin er flog. Zu den Schüler. Das hier war der Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Er kannte den Weg noch von der zweiten Klasse. Brauchten sie seine Hilfe? Dann hörte Harry schreie. Schreie der Schüler. Sie kämpften. Harry erkannte vor sich die Guhls. Es waren nicht mehr viele da und er erkannte wer kämpfte und wer nicht doch dann sah er etwas was ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte.  
  
Der Kampf hatte sich ganz ausgebreitet. Es kämpften alle verteilt. Die Guhls schlugen wild um sich und versuchten die Schüler und umklammern und dann zu beißen. Malfoy wehrte sich gut. Er hatte exzellente Reflexe. Roger auch wenn etwas zögernd. Ein Teil der Schüler lagen aber bereits am Boden. Sie hatten schlimme Bisse hinnehmen müssen. Einige weinten oder schrieen. Es war die Höhle. Hermine kämpfte ganz hinten, vor dem Tor der Slytherins an der Seite von Ron. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Guhl und rief. "Freezing." Die Beine des Guhl erfroren und dann schlug Ron mit dem Speer auf die erfrorene Beine die in Stücke zerbrachen. Anschließend, rammte ein weiterer großer Schüler die Spitze seines Speeres in den Schädel. Der Guhl rührte sich nicht mehr. "Gut so." sagte Ron ein wenig lockerer. Hermine blickte sich aber nervös um. "Wo ist Cho?" "Cho?" fragte Ron und blickte sich um. Wo war sie?  
  
Weiter vorn stand Cho. Ihr enggeschnallter Nachtkleid war mit brauner Flüssigkeit beschmiert. Sie war gerade einer Umarmung ausgewichen und hatte dann einen Schlammspruch angewandt der die Sicht des Guhl behindert hatte. Mit einen kräftigen Tritt, stürzte der Guhl zu Boden. "Stuptor." Rief sie und der Fluch, brach die Wirbelsäule des Guhls. Cho atmete erleichtert aus doch als sie sich umdrehte, erschrak sie. Ein anderer Guhl hatte sich auf sie gestürzt. Sie wich zurück doch sie stolperte über dem den am Boden liegenden Guhl und fiel rücklings zu boden. Ihr Zauberstab entglitt ihr von der Hand. Bevor sie sich zur Seite rollen konnte, hatte sich der Guhl über sie geworfen. Cho, in Panik, presste beide Händen gegen die Brust des Guhls um ihm wegzustoßen doch ihr fehlte die Kraft. Der Guhl schob seine Händen unter Chos Rücken und fing langsam an sie immer fester und fester zu umarmen. Langsam nährte sich seine Gebiss ihrer Halsadern. Cho zitterte und stöhnte laut auf als sie mit aller Kraft ihn wegzustoßen versuchte doch vergebens. "Hilfe." Hauchte sie. Der Guhl öffnete das Maul und Cho spürte seine lange Zähne an ihren Hals. Stöhnend vor Anstrengung, versuchte sie ihm weg zu stoßen. Weg mit dir, war ihr einziger Gedanke. Ihr Körper verspannte sie. Sie merkte das es Sinnlos war. Sie war verloren. Sie spürte wie sich das Maul des Biestes öffnete und seine Zähne bereits die (Nord und Südseite.) ihres Halses berührten."Nein!!!" stiess sie. Sie schloss die Augen. Ihr Oberkörper schmerzte. So stark hatte sie der Guhl umarmt. Hatte das Gefühl gehabt das sämtliche Knochen brechen würden. Gerade dann als sie die spitzen Zähnen an ihre Haut spürte, erschlaffte das Genick des Guhl und fiel seitlich neben ihren Kopf. Erschrocken klappte sie die Augen auf. Es war Harry. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand, packte er den Guhl am Oberkörper und riss ihn hoch. Weg von Cho und warf ihn wie ein Mistkübel weg. Ihre Blickte trafen sich. Genau wie Cho, erstarte Harry. Cho lag regungslos am Boden. Ich Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide. Auch Harry, mit gesenkten Schwert, starrte Cho an. Diese kostbare Sekunden kosteten Harry viel den ein anderer Guhl stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Gut vier Meter neben Cho, knallte sie zu Boden. Harry verlor das Schwert. Diesmal war es ein viel kräftigerer Guhl. Er griff mit den Händen Harry Oberarm und drückte ihm zu Boden. Harry hatte somit keine Möglichkeit ihm weg zu stoßen da seine Armen jetzt zu kurz waren. Das Biest wollte beeisen doch Harry, schlug mit seinen Kopf nach vorn in den Kien des Guhls. Der Guhl wurde noch rasanter als sonst. "Cho! Das Schwert. Gib mir das Schwert." Rief Harry Cho zu doch sie rührte sich nicht. Stand sie unter Schock oder was? Harry versuchte sich umzuwälzen doch es ging nicht. "Cho! Hinter dir!" schrie jetzt Harry. Hinter Cho rannte gerade ein Guhl auf sie zu. Erkannte es nicht? "Verdammt." Rief Harry. Der Guhl attackierte jetzt Harry mit dem Maul. Harry versuchte auszuweichen doch er schaffte nur das sich die Zähne des Guhls sich in seine linke Schulter hineinbohrten. Harry schrie Auf und wölbte sich auf. "Verdammt." dachte Harry. Er war jetzt hier und Cho würde es gleich noch schlechter ergehen. Das durfte nicht passieren. "Verschinde!" schriee Harry und blickte zu seinen Schwert. Er streckte seine Hand entgegen und rief keuchend Accio Schwert. Blut strömte aus seiner Wunde und der Guhl schien sogar daraus zu trinken. Es brannte so sehr das Harrys Augen zu tränen anfingen. Dass Schwert schoss auf Harry zu der ihn am Knauf packte und es in den Schädel des Guhl bohrte nachdem dieser Harrys Arme losgelassen hatte. Der Guhl erschlaffte über Harry. Ihm selben Moment lies Harry das Schwert los und zielte mit der Faust auf den Guhl hinter Cho. "Stuptor." Rief Harry und der Fluch traf den Guhl an der Brust und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Unter schmerzen, packte Harry den Kiefer des Guhls und zog langsam die eingehakte Zähne hinaus. Nachdem er sich befreit hatte, richtete sich Harry taumelnd auf. Das hatte ja gut angefangen. Sein linker Arm war taub und hing lose nach unten. Harry wandte den Blick von Cho ab. Sie war ausser Gefahr. Er blickte sich um. Fawkes hatte gerade einen Guhl zu Tode zerkratzt. Seine schwarze Klauen waren tödlicher als ihre Bisse. Harry fasste sich mit der rechte Hand seine verletzte Schulter. Die meisten Guhls waren vernichtet. Die Lage war geklärt. Sie hatten den Angriff stand gehalten. Harry sah Malfoy und Roger kämpfen. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen. "Sieg!" schrie dann Malfoy und blickte sich um. Als er hinter Harry blickte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte warum. Laius.  
  
Als der letzter Guhl fiel, sprach Laius mit lauter Stimme. Er stand gut sechs schritt vor Harry und hatte ihn noch nicht erkannt. Genau wie alle ausser Cho die sich langsam aufrempelte und wie gebannt Harry anstarrte. "Gut gekämpft Schüler. Doch jetzt: Spass beiseite." Und er fing sich zu verwandeln an doch,. "Laius!" sagte Harry schwach. Laius stoppte die Verwandlung und blickte zu Harry. Sein menschliches Gesicht weitete sich aus. Furcht und Erschütterung waren zu erkennen. "Du?" brachte er hervor. Harry zog mit seiner rechten blutige Hand sein Schwert aus dem Kopf des Guhls und stellte sich direkt vor Laius. Alle anderen hinter ihn. Stille trat ein. Niemand sagte etwas. Um ehrlich zu sein fragten sich alle was plötzlich einer im schwarzen Umhang dort machte. War es ein Todesser? Hermine und Ron drängelten sich nach vor und eilten zu Cho. Harry schwitzte. Sein Gesicht brannte und seine Händen waren noch dazu feucht. "Cho alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine und fasste Cho an der Schulter. "Ja." Antwortete Cho geistesabwesend. Sie hatte den Blick von Harry nicht abgewandt. Auch Hermine und Ron blickten jetzt zum jungen Mann im schwarzen Umhang. Sein Gesicht sahen sie nicht. "Du bist TOT!" schrie Laius jetzt aufgebracht. "Du bist tot. Wie kann das sein?" schrie er noch einmal. Hermine und Ron tauschten verwirrtre Blicke. "Ich war tot doch jetzt nicht mehr." Sagte Harry. Er hatten den Stimmbruch hinter sich und deshalb erkannte Hermine seine Stimme nicht wieder. Laius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. "Crutio, Avada Kadavra!!!!" schrie er. Hermine und Ron wichen erschrocken zurück und zogen Cho mit. "Aufpassen." Schrie Ron doch Harry rührte sich nicht. Beide Flüche trafen ihn. Harry stöhnte auf und knallte rücklings zu Boden. Jetzt erkannten auch Hermine und Ron Harrys Gesicht und erstarrten genau wie Cho. "Jetzt bist du aber....." wollte Laius sagen doch Harry richtete sich wieder auf. Zwei Löcher hatte sein Sweatshirt hinnehmen müssen. Laius Mund klappte nach unten. Wie hatte er das überlebt? Das war vollkommen unmöglich! Um so mehr aber staunte er als sich Harrys Augen verdrehten. "Stirb Laius. Jakrasch-schafa.trikruschom." rief Harry in einer unbekannten Sprache. Es fing leicht zu beben an. Die Schüler blickten sich um. Was ging ab? Harry wiederholte immer wieder die selben Worten. "Was tut er da?" riefen einige Schüler weiter hinten. "Rede nur POTTER. Ich mache dich halt so kalt." Laius rannte auf Harry zu. Er hatte seine Hand in einer langen, schwarzen Klaue verwandelt. Die Menge schrie auf. Laius holte zum Schlag aus. Er wollte seine Klaue in Harrys Kopf rammen doch sie prallte gegen einen unsichtbare Barriere. Nur wenige Zentimeter frei Raum war zwischen der Spitze der Klaue und Harrys Stirn. Harrys Augen liefen Blutrot an. "Tut mir herzlich leid. Du magst dich noch so sehr anstrengen doch letztendlich kannst du mich nicht besiegen." Sagte Harry in einer kalte, gefühllose Stimme. Er grinste mörderisch. Laius Augen weiteten sich aus. Harry hatte seine erlahmte Hand in Laius Magen gerammt. Laius schrie auf. "Ja, schrei weiter. Das höre ich gern." Sagte Harry und spielte mit den Fingern in Laius Eingeweiden. Dann aber schleuderte Harry mit unvorstellbarer Kraft Laius gegen die Wand. Laius lag am Boden. Harry eilte zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen. "Hast du noch etwas zu sagen bevor ich dich töte?" fragte Harry. Laius spukte Blut. "Las mich Leben. Bitte, BITTE:" Laius weinte. Es war eine so dramatische Situation das alle im Gang Todessangst bekamen. "Las ihm am Leben." Riefen plötzlich einpaar Schüler verängstigt. Harry wandte sein Gesicht den Schülern zu. "Sollte ich das?" fragte Harry vergnügt. Niemand sagte etwas aber sie nickten immer noch verängstigt. Harry blickte wieder zu Laius der Beiden Händen am Bauch gepresst hatte. Er wimmerte. "Aber das werde ich nicht." Sagte Harry lächelte Laius an. Er richtete seine Hand auf Laius. "Adieu Loser." Sagte Harry und zerplatzte Laius Kopf. Die Menge schrie auf vor Angst während Harry zu lachen anfing. Doch dann verstummte sein Lachen. Sein Schwert fiel zu Boden. Er taumelte einpaar Schritten zurück und schnappte plötzlich nach Luft. Es war so als habe er Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Cho und die anderen wichen zurück. Harrys rote Augen kehrten wieder zu ihrer Normalität zurück. Er kippte nach hinten und schlug auf den Steinboden. Seine Stimme veränderte sich. Seine Augen blickten ins Leere. Keiner rührte sich. Aus Angst und Erlahmung. Harry schloss die Augen und bevor er in eine Leere fiel, hauchte er noch einen Namen. "Razzarozz." 


	14. Kapitel 14

Kapitel 14 Die Halle der Reinblüter  
  
"Wo, wo bin ich?" murmelte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. "Wo, bin ich." "In der Halle deiner Vorfahren." Sagte eine andere tiefe Stimme. Harry öffnete die Augen. Er sah zur Decke. Eine schwarze Steindecke. Er blickte nach links und rechts. Jetzt konnte er sich den Ort zusammenfassen. Es war eine Halle. Eine grosse Halle. Der Boden war aus schwarzen, polierten, glänzenden Stein. Die Halle war auch eine Globule (Halb-kugelförmig). Es gab kein Eingang. Werder Fenstern noch irgend etwas was darauf Hinweisen konnte, von Außen aus diese Halle betreten zu können. In der Mitte stieg eine spiraleförmige Säule die Decke und Boden miteinander verband. Sie war aus reiner, tiefblauer Saphir und mit glänzenden, rubinroten eingravierten Runen. Die Sprache der Reinblüter. Harry richtete sich auf. Als er sich ansah, die Säule strahlte blaues Licht aus, begriff Harry das er in einer schwarzen Tunika gekleidet war. Er war Barfuss und spürte den kalten, glatten Steinboden unter den Füssen. Er fühlte sich frisch und gut. Kein Schmerz oder sonst irgend etwas unangenehmes. Doch, wo war er? Er blickte sich um. Von wo war die Stimme gekommen? "Komm hier her!" erklang eine Stimme. Sie kam von der Säule aus. Harry lief langsam zur Säule und blieb davor stehen. Das helle blaue Licht erblindete ihn nicht. Harry musterte die Säule an. Er war beeindruckt über ihrer Schönheit. Wer hatte sie gebaut? Er wollte sie berühren als eine noch tiefere stimme ihm davon abhielt.  
  
"Nicht berühren. Noch nicht." Die Stimme kam von hinten und Harry, als er sich drehte, erkannte zwei Gestallten. Einer in einer weißen Tunika und eine andere in einer schwarze. "Wer, seid ihr?" "Wir?" fragte die in weiss. Sie blickte zur schwarzen rüber. "Nun, wir sind deine Vorgänger." Antwortete die in schwarz. "Meine was?" fragte Harry. Jetzt erkannte er die Gesichter der beiden. Sie waren gleich. Identisch. Waren sie Zwillingsbrüder? Sie blieben vor Harry stehen und musterten ihn an. Die dunkle Gestallt hatte pechschwarze Augen. Der in weiss, blaue. Sie hatten beide lange Bärte und sahen sehr alt aus. "Du musst der Reinblüter des 27. Zeitalters sein." Sagte der in weiss. "Was...., wartet, bevor ihr spricht.. wer seid ihr wirklich und wo bin ich hier?" fragte Harry. "Du, Erbe, befindest dich in der Halle der Erben. Hier kommen alle die gestorben sind oder die die nahe daran sind und selten die die ihre Persönlichkeit gespalten haben. Ein Ereignis das äußerst selten vorkommt." "Und ihn meinen Fall?" fragte Harry. "Die Spaltung." Antworteten sie. "Welche Spaltung? Was bedeutet das?" "Dass bedeutet das du ein Teil deines Seins, der Niederhöhle verkauft hast." "WAS? Das ist doch nicht war und ich würde so etwas...." "Sitz ab. Wir werden es dir erklären." Harry setzte sich am Boden und die beiden taten es ihm gleich. "Du befindest dich hier in der Halle der Erben. Es ist eine Welt in der Magie selbst. Nur die Erben haben die Fähigkeit sich dort zu begeben. Diese Halle hier, enthält alles Wissen der Magie und ihren Ursprung; unser aller Vater und Schöpfer; Razzarozz. Die ersten Reinblüter erbauten diese Halle um sich vor Razzarozz zu schützen. Ihre Seelen blieben hier geschützt. Razzarozz quälte und folterte uns durch Telepathie. Eine äußerst schmerzhafte Art einen Reinblüter zu bestraffen. Über Jahrhunderte blieben wir hier versteckt. Unsere Körper in der anderen Welt, versteinerten wir. Und der Grund warum wir uns versteckten, war nicht wegen der Angst. Nein, die hatten wir sowieso, sonder wegen der Gefahr unsere gute gewonnene Seite zu verlieren. Die Reinblüter lernten zum ersten Mal Güte, Liebe, überhaupt Gefühle zu entwickeln. Wir verloren unsere Grausamkeit. Diejenigen die aber kurz davor waren wieder in die Dunkelheit zu fallen, zogen sich hier für immer zurück." Sagte der schwarzer. "Bedeutet das das..." "Ja, du stehst kurz davor in die dunkle Seite zu wechseln."  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf. Das war so unheimlich. Alles einfach. Wann würde dieser Alptraum hier enden? "Weißt du was du in den letzten Minuten getan hast bevor du hier erwacht bist?" fragten sie. "Ich.. ich habe mich Laius gestellt. Er... ein Dämon, er schoss auf mich die...." "Das reicht. Und danach?" "Nun... ich erwachte hier! Genau dort drüben." "Nun Harry. Das ist doch dein Name oder? Bevor du hier gelandet bist, hast du dieser Laius in Stücke gerissen. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben doch du hast ihn gefoltert und getötet. Dann bist du zusammengebrochen." "Das ist doch nicht... ich hätte niemals...." "...jemanden sinnlos getötet? Das Stimmt. Aber nicht deine dunkle Seite." Harry zitterte. "Meine dunkle Seite?" "Oh ja.." "Wie? Wie kann das sein? Ich habe doch nie für das dunkle....." "... gekämpft oder sonst was, ja. Du kannst nichts dafür. Willst du wissen warum du eine hast?" Harry nickte. Sein Gesicht war hart und ernst. Die beiden alte Erben tauschten Blicke. "Harry, als dich der Guhl Biss, erregte seine Substanz etwas in deinen Blut. Es erweckte den Ursprung unseres Seins. Grausamkeit. Dein Blut kam im Kontakt mit einer Dämonische Präsens was deine Dämonische Seite, die eines Reinblüters, erweckte. Genau so wie wir Anfangs waren. Wärst du nicht so starköpfig gewesen dagegen anzutreten, hättest du alle diese Schüler im Gang, zuerst, gefoltert, aufgeschlitzt, getötet und dann vielleicht noch aufgefressen. Genau wie ein Dämon, ein Tier. Dein Unterbewusst sein schaltete sich seltsamerweise nicht ab. Irgend etwas in dir hat dazu bewirkt nicht vollkommen der dunklen Seite zu verfallen. Etwas was es bei den anderen Reinblüter noch nie in Erscheinung getroffen ist. Etwas äußerst Seltsames" "Wo bin ich jetzt? Jetzt in diesen Augenblick?" fragte Harry schnell. "Immer noch am Boden. In diesen Moment umkreisen dich einpaar Schüler. Sie blicken dich angsterfühlt an. Andere verwirrt und drei davon in einer Art Trance. Offensichtlich hast du etwas in sie bewirkt. Die eine fühlt Trauer und Freude zugleich. Ein anderer gar nichts. Er ist wie abgeschaltet. Eine dritte die sich zusammengefasst hat, kniet gerade neben dir und berührt leicht deine Wange. Offenbar eine die ..... oh du Schöpfer aller guten Dinge .... eine die... nein das kann nicht...." "Was? Wer? Eine die was?" fragte Harry gestresst. "Die die dich dazu führen könnte in den dunklen Pfad gehen." Wer ist es?" fragte Harry jetzt recht verzweifelt. "War es Hermine? Bitte nicht!" "Es ist...."  
  
LICHT  
  
Die Säule strahlte ein intensives, weißes Licht und lies das Geräusch von Wellen erklingen. Harry verstand nicht mehr die Worte des weißen Mannes. "Du wirst zurückgerufen Harry. Berühre die Säule. Berühre sie." Harry richtete sich auf. "Ihr müsst mir doch vorher sagen wer es ist... zu viele Fragen stehen offen." Rief Harry ihnen entgegen. "Berühr die Säule sonst ist es zu spät." Schrie der in schwarz. Harry blickte zur Säule und dann zu den beiden. "Verflucht." Dachte Harry und wollte sie berühren als er noch "Du musst noch deine Aufgabe erfüllen. Schieb alles was du hier erlebt hast beiseite. Du bist hier niemals gewesen. Du musst es tun... noch etwas.... du musst genau wissen wie du deine Aufgabe beendest. Wählst du den falschen weg, wirst du zum Dunklen selbst!!" Harry berührte die Säule .Er spürte einen elektrischen Schlag und dann war alles schwarz um ihn. Er fühlte wie er fiel. Fiel in eine Leere. Dort, unter ihm war ein weißes Licht. Es kam immer näher. Wurde immer größer. Er hörte Stimmen. Stimmen die ihm vertraut waren. "Wach auf Harry.. bitte." "Dumbledore, Achtung." "Stirb." "Stuptor." "Snape, Achtung hinter dir." "Nimm das du Biest." Mein Lord. Er kehr zurück. Wir hatten kein Glück." "Verflucht." "Dumbledore und die anderen werden es schon schaffen Lupin." "AHHHHH:" Das weiße Licht erreichte Harry und dann war alles schwarz.  
  
"Er macht die Augen auf. Schaut er kommt zu sich." Harry hörte geflüstert. Er spürte auf einmal den Schmerz von vorhin wieder. Der Biss des Guhls, die Prellungen. Seine Wange. Er öffnete ganz langsam die Augenlider. Er sah nur ein helles Licht. So als blicke er geradewegs in eine grosse Lampe. Er spürte sein Bauch wie er sich hob und sank. Spürte seine linke Hand klebrig und feucht. Seine Schulter brannte wieder und seine Brust fühlte sich zusammengezogen, überspannt. Mit halboffenen Augen, verschärfte sich seine Sicht nur gering. Verschwommen, erkannte er Gestallten um ihn, die auf ihn herab blickten und zwei die neben ihm gekniet waren. Harry hob seine rechte Hand hoch um das Gesicht der Gestallt links von ihm zu berühren. Die Person wich nicht zurück sondern griff mit beiden Händen Harrys Hand und drückte sie sanft zusammen. Harry spürte Tränentropfen darauf fallen. "Schnell. Die verletzten. Bringt sie zu Pomfrey." Erklang eine Stimme. Eindeutig die von Malfoy. Jetzt erkannte Harry das Gesicht. Es war Hermine. Ihre Augen waren Tränenverschmiert. Ihre Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen wichen nicht von Harry. Doch bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, fing sich seine Stirnnarbe zu dehnen am. Immer mehr und mehr. Jemand kam. Jemand näherte sich. Harry kannte diese Person. Diese gleiche Anwesenheit die er schon so oft verspürt hatte. Voldemort. "Er kommt." Sagte Harry und wollte sich aufrichten als er eine Stimme Avada Kadavra rufen hörte. Instinktiv, packte Harry Hermine und Cho die neben ihm knieten, am Kragen und zerrte sie zu Boden. Er sah einen grünen Strahl über ihn vorbei flitzen und dann einen lauten Knall. "Nicht schlecht Harry." Hörte Harry Voldemort rufen. Die Menge geriet in Panik. "Der dunkle Lord." Schreien sie und rannte weg. Doch nach wenigen Metern, prallten sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.  
  
"Ihr werdet nicht so einfach gehen. Ihr werdet bleiben." Sagte Voldemort. Harry richtete sich auf. Noch sass er am Boden. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab diesmal auf Cho gerichtet. "Avada Kadavra." Der Strahl schoss auf Cho zu doch Harry schubste sie weg und der Fluch, durchbohrte seine Hand. Cho knallte am Boden während Harry tief aufstöhnte. "Weg mit euch Hermine." War das einzige was Harry hervorbrachte als er aufstand und zu Voldemort rüberblickte. Seine linke Armseite und Hand, hatte er wieder unter Kontrolle. Er drückte das Handgelenkt seiner durchbohrten Hand und stellte sich vor Voldemort. "Weg mit euch." rief Harry Hermine zu und blickte dann zu Cho. "Du auch." Sagte er barsch. Cho kroch zurück als sie dann von Roger hochgezogen hatte. Alle Schüler standen dort. Harrys Hand schmerzte gewaltig. Er konnte sie nicht bewegen und wenn er es tat, verursachte es nur noch mehr Schmerz. Bluttropfen fielen auf den Boden.  
  
"Das ich dich jemals wiedertreffen würde Harry, brachte mich fast aus den Verstand. Wer hätte damit gerechnet. Um so weniger aber hätte ich geglaubt heute erneut den Rückzug antreten zu müssen. UND ASLLES DEINET WEGEN!!!" schrie dann Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, durchbohrte ein schwarzer Strahl seinen linken Oberschenkel. Die Menge schrie auf. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen um einen Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich. "Lange habe ich darauf gehofft Hogwarts endlich einzunehmen doch du hast es wieder verhindert. Stuptorslayer." Diesmal durchbohrte es Harry linke Schulter wobei sich seine Schulterplatte spaltete. Harry fiel auf die Knie. Voldemort lief nach vorn und hob Harrys Schwert. "Nette Waffe die du hier hast. Sie kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Hier du nimmst jetzt meine." Sagte Voldemort und zog aus seiner Schwertscheide ein gewöhnliches Schwert und warf es Harry zu. Die Klinge prallte am Boden und blieb vor Harrys Knien liegen. "Jetzt werden wir uns Duellieren Harry. Ein letztes Mal und alle hier werden es sehen. Werden sehen wie der berühmte Harry Potter eins für alle Mal fallen wird." Harry griff mit der Linken Hand Voldemorts Schwert und richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf. Er taumelte kurz doch fand schnell seinen Gleichgewicht wieder. "Hast du noch etwas zu sagen Harry?" fragte Voldemort und blieb drei Meter vor Harry stehen. "Nein, habe ich nicht Voldi." Voldemorts Augen funkelten Harry hasserfühlt an und sagte, "Das hier ist ein Duell. Keiner mischt sich ein, wer das tut, töte ich eigenhändig. Einverstanden Harry?" Harry grunzte. "Ja, ja, das sagst du immer und doch hast du letztes Mal Hilfe bekommen aber ja, bin einverstanden." Sagte Harry. Voldemort sagte nichts. Harry blickte ein letztes Mal nach hinten. Er sah Ron. Rons Gesicht war verspannt und nervös. Harry lächelte ihn zu. Dann blickte er zu Hermine und Cho. Da wurde sein Gesicht ernst. "Bleibt alle so weit hinten wie möglich." Sagte Harry und sie wichen noch mehr zurück.  
  
Da stand Harry, bereit um Voldemort entgegen zu treten. Doch, hatte er überhaupt einen Chance? In diesen Zustand? Harry hob die Klinge mit der linken Hand hoch und wartete auf Voldemort. Dieser hob Harrys Schwert hoch und stürmte auf ihn zu. Harry wäre am liebsten ausgewichen doch seine Beine gehorchten ihm nicht. Wohl oder übel musste er jetzt parieren. Voldemort holte zum Schlag aus. Horizontal wollte er Harry das Schwert in die linke Schulter schlagen und Harry hatte nicht die Kraft diese starke Attacke effektiv parieren zu können. Ihm wurde die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen die hart gegen die Seitenwand prallte. Gleichzeitig holte Voldemort mit der anderen Hand zum Schlag aus und schlug Harry hart ins Gesicht. Harry drehte sich um die eigene Achse und knallte zu Boden. Seitlich blieb er liegen. Die Menge stöhnte auf. "Was ist Harry? War das schon alles?" fragte Voldemort gelangweilt und versetzte Harry einen tritt in den Magen der ihn bis zur Wandseiten rollen lies. Genau dort wie sich das Schwert befand. Um Harrys drehte sich alles. Er tastete sich desorientiert um und fand das Schwert. Voldemort lief ein wenig hin und her und wartete. Diese kurze Sekunden fühlten sich für Harry wie Jahre an. Gleichzeitig aber grinste Harry in sich hinein. Vor gut sieben Jahren, als er acht war, hatte er sich mit dem Küchenmesser geschnitten und musste erbrechen. Ihm war so schwindelig geworden. Jetzt hatte er tausendmal mehr abbekommen und er brach einfach nicht zusammen. Wie sehr er sich das wünschte. "Steh auf Harry sonst mache ich mich über deine Freunde her." Sagte Voldemort und blickte zu den Schülern. Mühselig rempelte sich Harry wackelig auf und stützte sich mit dem Schwert. Wo war Dumbledore? Kämpfte er immer noch oben?  
  
Harry taumelte einpaar Schritten vorwärts und Voldemort fing wieder an. Er schlug einpaar Attacken die Harry unter größten Mühe parierte. Voldemort spielte mit ihm. Er gab nicht alles und das schon allein verursachte Harrys grosse Schwierigkeiten. Wenn Voldemort eine Finte schlug, schlug er Harry mit dem Fuss ins Oberschenkel was Harry dazu zwang in die Knie zu gehen. Daraufhin legte Voldemort sein Fuß gegen Harrys Brust und stiess ihn zurück. Jetzt lag Harry erneut am Boden. "Hoffnungslos Harry oder?" fragte Voldemort. Die meisten Schüler waren unter so eine Art Schock. Mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissene Augen, verfolgten sie alles mit. Harry kroch zurück um Voldemort auszuweichen. Dieser blieb aber stehen. "Ja Harry , weich zurück. Nur weiter so. So weit du nur kannst. Doch jetzt wollen wirs kurz machen. Spass beiseite!" Voldemort eilte zu Harry und schlug im das Schwert weg. Packte Harry am Kragen und hob ihn hoch. "Bevor du das Bewusstsein verlierst Harry, werde ich dir etwas sehr interessanten erzählen und dann... nun... werde ich dich töten." Mit diesen Worten stiess er Harry von sich weg und Harry, schlug gegen die Wand und rutschte nach unten. Harry hörte jemanden weinen. Wer war es? Er würde jetzt streben. Dass gleiche Gefühl wie im Friedhof vor genau einen Jahr überkam ihn. Damals als er sich zum ersten mal mit Voldemort duelliert hatte. "Ich werde dir jetzt etwas über deine Angebetete Iloïne erzählen." Diese Worte spürte Harry hart. "Iloïne...." dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an ihr zartes Gesicht das immer einen Lächeln hatte. "Ich verspürte grosse Freude als Grindelwald mir gesagt hatte ich solle sie Foltern und dann gehen lassen. Zwar wusste ich Anfangs nicht warum doch jetzt sieht alles anders aus. Kannst du dir Vorstellen wie ich sie gefoltert habe Harry? Ha, nicht mit Crutiatiofluch nein, aber auf die altmodische art. Auf Muggelart. Ich liess sie Feuer zu spüren bekommen und langsam auf zu schlitzen. Am liebsten hätte ich auch ihr Gesicht auseinander genommen doch es sah sowieso schon schlimm genug aus." Während Voldemort sprach, verspürte Harry etwas sehr angsteinflössend in sich. Irgend etwas wuchs im ihn. Zorn wuchs in seinen Innersten. Wie konnte man Iloïne so etwas antun? Warum sie? "Dann hat sie um ihr leben gebettelt und dann gesagt ich würde eines Tages fallen. Ein junger Freund von ihr würde mich aufhalten. Das ich nicht lache. Diese.... Schlampe."  
  
Baff.... machte es ihn Harry Verstand.  
  
Harry richtete sich mühenvoll auf. Er blickte zu Voldemort. "Seih Still. Seih Still, mach nicht weiter." Sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang ein wenig flehend als ob er sich fürchten würde wenn Voldemort fortfahren würde. Voldemort aber fasste es als Ansporn und fing irgend etwas zu sagen. Dinge um Harry weiter zu verletzten. "Hör auf... hör auf..." schrie jetzt Harry der Voldemort Gerede einfach nicht mehr hören wollte. Er spürte etwas. Etwas tiefen in sich das sich näherte. Etwas was ihm nicht richtig gehörte. Etwas was schlimmeres war als jetzt zu sterben denn die Folgen warn nicht vorauszusehen. "Bitte hör auf Voldemort." Flehte Harry. Doch was hatte er da gesagt? Er hatte Voldemort angefleht? Voldemort? Der dunkle Lord stoppte und grinste. "So habe ich das gerne Harry. Ich soll aufhören?" "Wenn du das nicht tust werde ich...." "Still." Sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Hermines Augen weiteten sich auf. "Mal schauen was du dazu sagst. Stuptorslayer." Harrys Augen weiteten sich auf als er den schwarzen Strahl folgte der schnurstracks, auf Hermine sauste. Hermine war erstarrt. Der Fluch würde sie töten. Doch eher sie den Fluch zu spüren bekam, rempelte sie irgendetwas und hörte dann einen Schmerzensschrei. "RON!!" schrie Harry. Ron kippte nach hinten und blieb regungslos liegen. "Der Weasley. Sich für so ein dreckiges Schlammblut opfern zu müssen." Sagte Voldemort und das gab Harry eindeutig den Rest. Es fing erneut zu beben an. Die Schüler fuhren wild umher. Hermine kroch zu Ron. Malfoy stürmte in selben Augenblick zu Voldemort. Doch bevor er irgend etwas tun konnte, hatte ihn Voldemort mit dem Crutiatiofluch belegt. Malfoy brach zusammen. "Und jetzt Harry, zu d..." "Slan-Schet." Rief Harry und Voldemorts Zauberstab zerbrach in hundert Stücken. Spliter bohrten sich in sein Gesicht und er schrie auf.  
  
Voldemort tastete sich sein Gesicht und blickte dann zu Harry. Er erschrak und erbleichte als er Harry sah. Und erst jetzt erkannte er das er ein großer Fehler begannen hatte. Er hatte Harrys schwarze Seite geweckt. Grindelwald hatte ihn angelogen. Mit blutroten Augen, schritt Harry zu Voldemort über und blieb gut einen Schritt vor ihm stehen. Mit einen vergnügten Lächeln, musterte Harry Voldemort von oben bis unten. "An deine Schmerzen werde ich mich laben." Sagte Harry. Seine Stimme klang Verführerisch. "Das werden wir noch sehen." Sagte Voldemort und wollte Harry das Schwert in den Magen rammen doch Harry wich blitzschnell zur Seite und packte Voldemorts Handgelenk und brach es ab. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden und Voldemort schrie erneut auf. "Tut es weh?" fragte Harry und bewegte es grob. Dann lies er los und presste seine Hand an Voldemorts Bauch. "Höllenpein." Murmelte Harry und Voldemort, wurde von den fürchterlichsten Magenkrämpfen heimgesucht. Er fiel auf die Knie. Harry genoss das ganze. Er umkreiste Voldemort. "Ich amüsiere mich köstlich, du auch? Komm schon las uns einwenig spielen." Sagte Harry dann. Voldemort antwortete nicht. Harry hob sein Schwert und fing an Voldemort Tiefe Schnitte zuzufügen. Die reinste Folter doch dann.... "Da gibt es noch etwas was ich dir immer sagen wollte... : ich kann nicht wissen was es ist zu sterben...... ich bin nie gestorben..... aber vielleicht zeigst du es mir.....erinnerst du dich an diese Worte?" sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück. Voldemort sah furchtbar. Der eins größter Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort, kniete vor Harry Potter und wartete auf den Tod. "Wirst du mich jetzt töten?" fragte Voldemort.  
  
"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Antwortete Harry kalt und schnitt Voldemort die Hand ab. "Oh.. la la.... das gleiche hast du doch Wurmschwanz auch angetan nicht?" Schritte waren zu hören. Dumbledore und die anderen stürmten den Gang und blieben ein paar Meter vor Harry und Voldemort, auf der anderen Seite der Schüler stehen. Harry wandte den Kopf und blickte zu Dumbledore. "Ah Prof. Dumbledore. ich erinnere mich...." sagte Harry und blickte wieder zu Voldemort. "Ich denke es ist an der Zeit." Flüsterte Harry Voldemorts ins Ohr. Harry holte zum Schwung aus und während alle aufschrieen, versenkte er die Spitze seines Schwertes in Voldemorts Kopf. Er zog dann die Klinge raus und stich wieder zu. Immer wieder und wieder bis Lord Voldemort endlich tot war. Doch selbst dann stich Harry weiter. Wollte ihn zerstücken. Ihm alles heimzahlen. Einfach alles. HASS, HASS! Voldemort hatte nicht geschrieen.  
  
Die Schüler schrieen entsetzt auf. "Harry, es reicht... Harry es ist vorbei...." rief Dumbledore doch Harry machte weiter. "HARRY...." erklang Hermine Stimme und sofort stoppte Harry. Seine Pupillen wurden wieder sichtbar und seinen Augen wechselten wieder zu grün. Er fiel vor die Knie und lies sein Schwert fallen. Harry blickte zu Voldemort. Ein Anblick der selbst Dumbledore erschreckte. Hermine sass weit hinten neben Ron der eine tiefe Wunde ein wenig oberhalb des linken Schlüsselbeins hatte. Cho stolperte langsam nach vorn und als sie sich neben Harry fallen lies, fing Harry zu weinen an. Presste seine blutige Händen gegen seine Augen und verschmierte sein Gesicht. Er weinte aus seinen Innersten.  
  
Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung waren die Gründe. Erschöpfung wegen all das was er erleben musste. Verzweiflung ; ob das ganze überhaupt enden würde. Tränen fielen auf den blutigen Boden und vermischten sich mit seinen und Voldemorts Blut. Dumbledore und die Weasleys, kamen näher und verteilten sich um die verletzten zu versorgen. "Es ist vorbei." Sagte Dumbledore den Schülern zu. "Ihr habt euch sehr gut geschlagen. Kümmert euch um die verletzten aber lasst die anderen nicht raus. Sagt ihnen aber das alles wieder in Ordnung ist." Einige Schüler nickten. Dumbledore kniete ebenfalls neben Harry und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Es ist vorbei Harry." Cho blickte Dumbledore herzzerreißend an und wandte ihren Blick wieder Harry zu. Sie wagte Harry nicht zu berühren doch als sie Dumbledores Kopfnicken sah, legte sie ihre Hand auf Harry linke Schulter. Er weinte nicht mehr. Während dessen, öffnete Malfoy die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Seine Kleider waren zerrissen. Er war der einzige der noch einen kühlen Kopf hatte. Madame Pomfrey stürzte hinaus um die verletzten zu versorgen. Einige der Schüler starrten Harry immer noch an. Genau wie Voldemorts Überreste. Sie waren immer noch geschockt. Der dunkle Lord war vor ihre Augen bezwungen worden oder besser; zerstückelt worden. Zu viele unglaubliche Dinge hatten sich in den letzten Minuten ereignet. "Prof.?" flüsterte Harry leise. "Ja Harry?" "Ich.... ich denke mir .... mir wird es schwarz vor......" Harry kippte leicht nach links in Chos Armen und brach zusammen. "Poppy." Rief Dumbledore Madame Pomfrey zu. Harry stürzte in eine Leere. Eine Leere voller Farben. Er konnte nichts erkennen. Stimmen hörte er. Bilder der Vergangenheit erkannte er dann. All seine Erinnerungen. Schreckliche und Wunderbare Erinnerungen. "Du hast es geschafft Harry." Hörte Harry mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig rufen. "Ja... ich habe es." Antwortete Harry. 


	15. Kapitel 15

Kapitel 15 Harrys Frieden  
  
Es waren viele, viele Tage vergangen seit der dunkle Lord gefallen war. Die Freude über diesen Ereignis war für die ganze Zauberwelt das Zeichen zum Ausatmen. Furcht und Angst herrschten nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Der Wiederaufbau der Beauxbatons Schule in Paris war voll im Gange. Auch in Ungarn hatte die Rekonstruktion Durmstrangs begonnen seit den sich, der noch gesuchte Schwarzmagier Grindelwald es zurück gelassen hatte. Gerüchte zufolge, zog sich Grindelwald weit ins Innere Tibets. Die Verluste in Durmstrangs waren ernorm hoch. ¾ der Schüler erlitten den Tod. Weitere fand man in den Kerker eingesperrt. Ein Teil davon verhungert. Die Überlebenden berichteten gefoltert und ausgehungert worden zu sein. Was die Beauxbatons Schule angeht. So wurde sie minimal beschädigt. Die Verlustrate war gering. Den Untersuchungen nach zu urteil, war der angriff Beauxbatons, vollkommen Sinnlos. Diese erfreuliche Wende, verdanken wir einen Jugen der schon manches für viele geleistet hatte. Harry Potter. Vier Tagen nach Beauxbatons Fall, duellierte sich Harry Potter mit dem dunkle Lord Voldemort während der Invasion in Hogwarts. Im Keller, vor einer Schar Schüler die sich tapfer gegen die Guhls, eine äußerst gefährliche Dämonenraße, verteidigt hatten, bezwang der junge der Überlebte den größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten. Augenzeugen, und davon reichlich viele, berichten folgendes:  
  
Von Draco Malfoy, ein Slytherinsschüler, : "Was wollen sie denn noch wissen? Sehe ich aus als ob ich ein Hellseher währe? Ich kann nur sagen das das ganze eine Private Angelegenheit zwischen Harry Potter du Lord Voldemort war."  
  
Von Davis Roger, ein Hufflehpuffschüler: "Das war unglaublich. Zunächst dachten wir das der dunkle Lord siegen würde doch dann passierte etwas seltsamen mit Harry."  
  
Weitere Augenzeugen berichten das Harry Potter eine äußerst kalte Persönlichkeit gezeigt hatte. Er folterte einen damaligen Schüler namens Laius der sich als Verräter entlarvt hatte. Die Schüler fürchteten sich so sehr, das zwei davon in Ohnmacht fielen. Harry Potter aber zeigte keine nennenswerte Aggression gegenüber den Unschuldigen. Nach seinen Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord, fiel Harry Potter in so eine Art Koma. Bis jetzt ist er davon noch nicht erwacht und die ganze Zauberwelt erwartet sein erwachen. Nach Ansage der größten Ärzten, gehen sie davon aus das Harry Potter noch eine Weile abwesend sein wird. Sie könne aber nicht genau berichten um was es sich handelt.  
  
Während der Abwesenheit Harry Potters, wurden eine Menge Dinge im Gange gesetzt. Beweist wurde auch die Unschuld Sirius Black, der für lange Zeit als Schuldiger erklärt worden war, Harry Potters Eltern verraten und einen duzen Muggel ermordet gehabt zu haben. Gründe waren das mehrere Zauberer den anscheinend verdorbenen Peter Pettigrew gesichtet haben sollen und in der Versuchung Kontakt zu nehmen, angegriffen worden zu sein. Black äußerte das er zum Teil Schuld an seinen Freunden James und Lily Potter habe auf Grund des Fidelius-Zauber. Er habe Lily und James in letzten Augenblick dazu überredet Peter statt ihm zum Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Das stellte sich als Fehler hervor. Nach Dumbledores Aussage, sagte dieser das Sirius kein Mörder war und das er mit ihm Seite an Seite bei der Belagerung Hogwarts gekämpft habe. Auch die Gryffindor Schüler Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley berichteten das sie öfters im Kontakt mit Black waren und er ihnen nie etwas zu leide angetan hatte. Auch wurde bekannt gegeben das Sirius Black Harry Potters Pate ist. Da es nichts gab was man gegen Black hätte legen können, wurde er freigelassen. Genau wie der Hippogreif Seidenschnabel der vor zwei Jahren geflohen war. Mr. Draco Malfoy gab bekannt schuld daran gehabt zu haben. Seidenschnabel habe ihn nicht absichtlich attackiert.  
  
Die noch verstreut, lauernden Todesser, werden noch immer gejagt. Das Zauberministerium wir jetzt von Mr. Weasley geleitet. Noch befindet es sich im Aufbau doch sie garantieren in kürze für absolute Sicherheit.  
  
Wir alle hoffen das unser Retter, Harry Potter bald erwachen wird.  
  
John Antotiot 10. August 2003 Sonntag  
  
"Hmpf." Gab Snape vor sich hin. Er und die Professoren Hogwarts, sassen um einen runden Tisch in der Mitte der grossen Halle und frühstückten. "Was gibt es Serverus?" fragte Dumbledore der gerade sein Kaffe trank. "Ein Rückblick über die vergangenen Ereignissen. Hmpf." Er reichte Dumbledore die Zeitung. McGonagall und Arabella Figg unterhalteten sich in Flüsterton während sich Bretonos gierig über den frisch, duftenden Brot hermachte. Prof. Sprout und Madame Pomfrey, Frühstückten einen Müsli. "Ha, erfreuliche Nachrichten die wir ja schon kennen." Sagte Dumbledore und legte die Zeitung neben seinen Teller der mit Speck und einen Spiegelei gefüllt war. Snape trank sein Kaffe aus und stand auf. "Ich muss mich noch um einpaar Sachen kümmern." Sagte er und verließ die grossen Halle. "Es ist lange her das wir zusammen gefrühstückt haben. Nicht Minerva?" "Natürlich. Immerhin hatten wir in letzter Zeit viel zu tun Albus." Antwortete McGonagall mit einen Lächelns. Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, fragte Bretonos. "Direktor? Haben sie heute Zeit sich um die Papiere der neuen zu kümmern?" Dumbledore schüttelte den kopf. "Tut mir leid aber heute habe ich noch etwas zu erledigen. Wollen wir Minerva?" McGonagall nickte. Sie verließen die Halle und machten sich bereit um den Hogwarts-Express zu nehmen. Sie liefen bis Hogmead wo sie dann den Zug bestiegen und Richtung London fuhren. Allein in der Abteilung redeten McGonagall und Dumbledore weiter. "Bist du dir sicher das er heute..." "Aber ja Minerva."  
  
Harry befand sich im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen. Man hatte ihn dort untergebracht um seinen Zustand ständig zu überwachen.  
  
"Wird es ihm gut gehen Albus? Ich meine..... er hat doch so viel schlimmes erlebt." "Oh ja... es wird ihm wieder gut gehen. Jedenfalls wird er eine Zeitlang endlich Frieden finden können." "Du meinst es ist noch nicht vorbei?" "Nein, es ist nicht vorbei meine liebe Minerva. Doch diese kurze Friedensspanne die Harry jetzt bekommen wird, wird ihm sehr gut tun." "Hoffentlich bleibt es so." sagte McGonagall und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie erreichten bald London.  
  
St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen: Kundendienst  
  
"Guten Tag, das ist Prof. McGonagall und ich bin Albus Dumbledore. Wir kommen um den Patienten Harry Potter zu besuchen." Sagte Dumbledore höflich die jungen Dame die sofort in der Akte einen Blick reinwarf. "Der Patient Harry Potter befindet sich im 23. Stock, rechten Flur Zimmer Nummer 345." Sagte die junge Dame. "Vielen Dank." Bedankten sie sich und stiegen die Treppen hoch. Das St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen war ein großes Gebäude mit 24 Stockwerken. Als McGonagall und Dumbledore das Zimmer betraten, befand sich Harry im Bett. Die Augen geschlossen und mit einen Schlauchrohr in den Armader angeschlossen der ihn mit Flüssigkeit versorgte. Die Behandlungen hier ähnelte sehr die der Muggel. Das Zimmer war ausser Harrys Bett, in der Mitte, leer. Auf einen kleinen Tisch am Fuße der Bettes, standen mehrere Vasen mit bunten Blumen und mehrere geschlossene Briefen. Dumbledore zauberte zwei Stühlen und sie setzten sich, je auf einer Seite, neben Harrys Bett. Harrys Gesicht sah sehr bleich aus und gut zwei Jahre jünger. Sein Atem ging sanft und regelmäßig. Eine weiße Decke bedeckte ihm biss zu seiner nackten, badagierte Brust. Auch seine rechte Hand war verbunden worden. Ein Apparat auf einen Tisch neben Harry Bett, zeigte seinen Herzschlag und lies immer wieder Piepstöne erklingen. "Albus? Ich denke nicht das er heute erwachen wird." Sagte McGonagall mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Helles Licht strömte ins Zimmer. Draußen war es ein wunderschöner, warmer Tag. "Ich denke schon." Antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. Eine Zeitlang blieben sie dort. Inzwischen war es Abenddämmerung geworden. Während McGonagall halb am dösen war, musterte Dumbledore Harry genauer an. Und dann, stieß Harry unerwartet einen sanften, leisen Stöhnen vor sich her. McGonagall richtete sich sofort auf. Auch Dumbledore war aufgestanden. Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Das helle licht blendete ihn anfangs doch dann, mit offenen Augen, blickte er nach links zu Dumbledore. Er wollte etwas sagen doch er konnte keine Laute aussprechen. "Ganz Ruhig Harry. Sag gar nichts." Sagte Dumbledore sanft und Harry nickte leicht. Dumbledore verließ das Zimmer um die Ärzten zu holen. Jetzt blickte Harry zu McGonagall die ihn mit einen warmen Lächeln anschaute. "Willkommen zurück Harry." Sagte sie. Immer wenn sie allein mit Harry war, sprach sie ihm mit seinen Vornamen an. Fünf Ärzte stürmten ins Zimmer und umringten Harrys Bett. "Sie haben gesagt das er gerade aufgewacht ist?" fragte einer von ihnen. Dumbledore nickte und hielt sich im Hintergrund während die Ärzten Harry untersuchten. "Tut das weh? Hier? Und hier?" fragte die Ärzte und Harry nickte oder schüttelte den Kopf. Nach etwa 15 Minuten, verließen vier von Ihnen das Zimmer und der eine ging zu Dumbledore. "Nun, erfreulich das er endlich erwacht ist. Wir konnten keinen Permanenten Schaden ausfindig machen. Jedenfalls, ist er noch zu schwach um uns noch zu verlassen. Er muss sich erst einmal vollkommen erholen. Seine Wunden konnten wir so weit so Gut behandeln. Jedoch ließen sich die Narben des Todesfluches nicht ausradieren. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben das dieser Junge den Fluch viermal überlebt hat. Noch etwas. Ich rate ihnen gut auf ihn aufzupassen. Weiss Gott was die Forscher alles geben würden um diesen jungen "Erforschen" zu können." Sagte der Doktor und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
"Pr... Pr...Pro.. Professor. ?" murmelte Harry gehakt. Dumbledore setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. "Wo... b.. bin ich?" "Im St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, Harry. Kannst du dich erinnern was geschehen ist?" Harry nickte. "Ja. Ist... ist alles vo.. vorbei?" Dumbledore lächelte jetzt. "Oh ja Harry. Es ist vorbei und du wirst gesund." "Da.. das ist gut so. Wur... wurde auch Zeit." Sagte Harry und Dumbledore lächelte kurz in sich hinein. "Wie lange.... werde... ich hier bleiben?" fragte Harry. "Jedenfalls bis sie vollkommen Gesund sind Harry." Sagte McGonagall. "Und die anderen? Wo sind sie? Geht es ihnen... gut? Hermine und Ron?" Jetzt fing Harry an endlich sprechen zu können. Sein Mund fühlte sich irgend wie durchknetet an aber es störte ihn nicht. "Sie sind nicht hier Harry. Aber du wirst sie bald sehen. Schau... du hast eine Menge Eulenpost bekommen. Von deinen Verehrer und Bewunderer und Blumen. Ah, blaue Rosen. Die haben mir immer am besten gefallen." Dumbledore und McGonagall redeten noch eine Weile mit Harry. Informierten ihn über alles. Fast alles. Das wichtigste aber schon. Darunter zählten Sirius, Seidenschnabel, das Ministerium und seine Freunden. Harry schien darüber sehr erfreut zu sein. Obwohl er keine Lächeln zum Vorschein brachte. Er wollte sich jetzt aufrichten doch seine Lehrpersonen drückten ihn zurück. "Noch nicht Harry. Gedulde dich noch einwenig." Sagte Dumbledore. Zwei Stunden später verabschiedeten sie sich von Harry und versprachen ihn ihm wieder zu besuchen. Am nächsten Tag dann tauchte Sirius auf. Dann Lupin und Bretonos. Zwar freute sich Harry über ihren Besuch doch seine Freunde Hermine und Ron kamen nicht.  
  
"Harry. Sie sind nicht hier weil sie noch gar nicht wissen das du erwacht bist. Schau nicht so niedergeschlagen drein. Du solltest außerdem damit rechnen das sie dich anders als bisher ansehen werden. Die letzte "Show" die du da gegeben hast, hat sie irgend wie erschreckt. Auf jedenfalls, hast du ihre Freundschaft sicher nicht verloren. Versuch sie zu verstehen." Sagte Sirius und Harry nickte verständnisvoll. Das stimmte. Hermine und Ron hatten in der Tat so eine Art Schock bekommen. Er freute sich sie endlich zu sehen und verspürte gleichzeitig ein wenig Nervosität. Waren sie bereits über alles informiert? Eine ganze Woche verbrachte Harry noch im Krankenhaus. Er langweilte sich zu Tode. Die Briefen die er bekommen hatte, waren von viel Schüler und Schülerinnen Hogwarts. Ein grossteil sandten ihm Genesungskarten. Auch von seinen Freunden waren welche da.  
  
Lieber Harry  
  
Ich weiss eigentlich nicht was ich schreiben soll, ausser das ... ach ich weiss nicht wie.... ich bin so glücklich das du wieder da bist. Ich hielt dich für solange tot. Es tut mir Leid wegen allen, ich wünschte ich könnte mich besser Ausdrücken aber ich weiss nicht wie. Ich kann es nicht erwarten dich endlich wieder zu sehen Harry und gleichzeitig fürchte ich mich. Nicht auf Grund das du jetzt Gefährlich sein solltest, nein. Eher um das vergangene. Wird bitte schnell Gesund.  
  
Hermine  
  
Harry seufzte stark. Er wusste was sie meinte. Der nächste Brief war von Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ich fange am besten so an.  
  
Mensch, du lebst ja. Ich bin ja so froh. Wie sehr wir dich alle vermisst haben. Ginny hat Tagelang geweint als sie erfahren hatte du wärst anscheinend... na ja, du weist schon. Ich ,möchte jetzt kein großes Theater machen. Jedenfalls erwarte ich dich mit offenen Armen.  
  
Dein Freud Ron.  
  
Und so ging es weiter. Insgesamt 23 Briefe hatte er bekommen. Sogar Malfoy hatte einen kurzen Satz geschrieben. Nämlich: "Wir sehen uns Potter." Harry musste dabei grinsen. Der letzter Brief war von Cho.  
  
Hallo Harry  
  
Ich, ... es freut mich das du noch lebst. Ich komme mir irgendwie dumm vor. Ich finde einfach nicht die richtigen Worten um das auszudrücken was ich will. Es tut mir Leid was du meinetwegen alles durchleiden musstest. Ich erwarte auch keine Entschuldigung, das währe zu viel. Hoffentlich erwachst du bald. Auch tut es mir furchtbar Leid was dir letztens im Kerker passiert ist. Ich hätte dir helfen sollen doch ich war wie gelähmt. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich hoffe das du wieder nächstes Jahr dabei bist.  
  
Alles gute und noch Mals, Verzeihung.  
  
Cho  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. So einen Brief von Cho hätte er nicht erwartet. Natürlich gab er ihr keine Schuld obwohl sie es sehr wohl verhindern hätte können. Andererseits hätte er selber genau so reagieren können. Ja, ja, das war eine andere Cho. Eine andere. Nicht die die ihm das ganze halb eingebrockt hatte. Doch was währe geschehen wenn es nicht passiert währe? Im Grunde hatte das ganze Gutes wie Schlechtes bewirkt. Voldemort war tot. Seine Eltern gerächt. Sirius frei und Laius bestraft. Wenn etwas zu hart. Von der anderen Seite aus, hatte er Hermine verloren. Fühlte sie immer noch etwas für ihn? Harry liess sich zurückfallen. Er war um einiges Kräftiger geworden. Zwei Tage später, den 27 August, tauchte Dumbledore wieder auf. "Hallo Harry. Wie fühlst du dich?" "Im ganzen so gut wie noch nie." Antwortete Harry. Dumbledore berichtete vieles. Harry könne übermorgen das Spital verlassen und zu den Weasleys zum Fuchsbau gehen. Sie würden sich sehr freuen. Wussten aber noch nicht über Harrys Zustand. Das würde eine Überraschung werden. Sirius hatte eine Stelle im Ministerium bekommen und würde im Moment viel zu tun haben doch auch er würde von jetzt an ein ruhiges Leben führen können und wenn Harry es wünschte, bei ihm die Ferien zu verbringen. "Das hier Harry, sollte ich dir von Prof. McGonagall geben. Es ist die Liste der Bücher und Sachen die du fürs 6. Jahr brauchst." "Das bedeutet das ich Jahr 5 nicht wiederholen muss?" fragte Harry irgendwie begeistert. Dumbledore lächelte. "Natürlich nicht Harry."  
  
"Äh.. Prof.? Da gibt es noch etwas. Während meiner Abwesenheit bin ich auf zwei Mädchen gestoßen die zaubern könnten. Sie wissen bereits davon. Ich wollte mit ihnen darüber reden. Geht das?" Dumbledore lächelte erneut. "Natürlich Harry. Hör zu. Ich komme dich später mal Besuchen. Dann besuchen wir sie. Einverstanden?"  
  
Zwei Tage später, befand sich Harry, in Jeans und Hemd gekleidet, vor dem Eingang des Spitals. Der Fahrende Ritter würde ihn abholen und ihm zu den Weasleys bringen. Er bestieg den Bus der ihn eine Stunde später vor dem Fuchsbau brachte. Harry verabschiedete sich von Stan und marschierte Richtung Haus. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. In seinen Magen juckte es einwenig. Er war eindeutig nervös. Von ihnen hörte er Gelächter. Offenbar war gute Stimmung angesagt. Harry faste allen Mut zusammen und klopfte an der Tür. Er hörte Trampelschritte auf ihn zukommen und dann.... die Tür ging auf. Die noch zuerst strahlende Ginny, erstarrte mit offenen Mund als sie Harry erblickt hatte. Harry schluckte einmal. "Hallo Ginny." Sagte er und lächelte nervös. "Äh. darf ich rein kommen?" Es folgte eine kurze Stille. Von hinten hörte Harry Rons Stimme. "Mensch Ginny, warum dauert es so lange?" Erst jetzt konnte Ginny sprechen. "Gleich." Antwortete sie Ron. Sie blickte zu Harry und ohne Vorwarnung, warf sie sich in seinen Armen. Harry reagierte natürlich sofort. Er schloss sie in den Armen. Ginny begann zu weinen. "Oh bitte Ginny, hör auf." bat Harry etwas verlegen aber Ginny hörte nicht auf. "Mir reicht es... Ginny! Wo bi...." Ron erstarrt als er Harry sah. Ginny in seinen Armen weinend, gekuschelt. "Hallo Ron." Sagte Harry. Doch Ron hatte sich um ein vielfaches schneller gesammelt als Ginny und rief ganz laut. "HARRY IST DA!!!!" Sofort verstärkte sich die Geräusche ihm Haus und Schritte von mehrere Personen donnerten auf Harry zu. "Harry!!" stießen sie alle durcheinander. Nachdem sich Ginny, etwas schluchzend, von Harrys Umarmung getrennt hatte, stürzte sich jetzt Ron. Über Rons Schulter hinweg, sah Harry Hermine weiter hinten stehen. Tränen rannte ihr die Wange runter. Die Weasleys hatten Harry ebenfalls in den Armen genommen. Lupin und Sirius waren ebenfalls anwesend. Nachdem sie alle Harry in den Armen genommen hatten, trafen nun Hermine und er zusammen.  
  
"Ich denke wir warten drinnen auf euch beiden." Sagte Fred mit halb-lauten Ton damit alle es hören konnten und blickte mit einen Blick der so ähnlich wie Das-ist-eine-Privat-Sache, aussah. Sie kehrten zurück zur Küche und ließen Hermine und Harry allein. Harry konnte erkennen das Ron zwar unglaublich erfreut und glücklich war ihm zu sehen doch auch einwenig nervös bevor er den Blick abwandte und seinen Brüdern in die Küche folgte.  
  
Harry und Hermine standen sich gegenüber. Keiner sagte irgend etwas. Sie schauten sich nur an. Dann aber fing Harry an. Offenbar hielt er es nicht mehr aus. "Wollen wir einwenig spazieren gehen?" fragte er. Hier war es wohl schlecht zum reden. Sie nickte stumm. Harry wich zur Seite um sie hinaus zu lassen und zeigte dann in eine Richtung hin. Seite an Seite, liefen sie einen mit Steinen bedeckten Fußweg der zu einen See, einpaar Meilen weiter vorne führte. Harry der nicht genau wusste wie Anfangen da es Hermine offensichtlich nicht konnte, fragte... "Wie geht es dir so Hermine? Klingt vielleicht zu Oberflächlich aber mir fehlt im Moment nicht besseres ein." Sagte Harry und runzelte sich am Hinterkopf. "Gut Harry." Antwortete sie kurz. Harry hatte das Gefühl einwenig Bitterkeit in Hermines Stimme gehört zu haben. "Wirklich...." "Warum hast du dich nicht schon vorher gezeigt Harry?" unterbrach Hermine verzweifelt und gleichzeitig erzürnt. "Warum ich was?" fragte Harry völlig perplex. "Du... du warst die ganze Zeit über nicht ... tot.. und hast dir nicht einmal die Mühe gegeben ein Zeihen von dir zu geben." Sie sah so aus als würde sie die Fassung verlieren. Sie zitterte leicht und ihr Kien war hart geworden. Harry blieb stehen und wandte sich zu Hermine. Seine grüne Augen durchbohrten die ihren. "Ich konnte mich nicht zeigen Hermine weil sonst Voldemort Wind bekommen hätte das ich noch lebe. Du und alle anderen während erneut in Gefahr gewesen. Verstehst du?" "Du hättest doch ein Brief schicken können. Ich hätte es sehr wohl für mich behalten können. Hast du an mich ge...." Hermine brach ab und wandte den Kopf ab. "Gezweifelt habe ich an dir nie Hermine. Aber du an mich." Sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme. Dann aber...  
  
Schluchzend, erwiderte sie Harrys Umarmung bevor sie dann vollständig zu weinen anfing. "Es tut mir Leid Harry. Es tu mir Leid!" Sagte sie. Harry strich sie tröstend über ihre glatte Harre. "Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen Hermine." Sagte er sanft. "Und jetzt vergiss alles was passiert ist ja? Zumindest das was sich vergessen lässt, ja? Und bitte Hermine, unter keinen Umständen Rücksicht auf mich nehmen ja?" Hermine hob den Kopf und blickte mit ihre feucht, glänzenden Augen in die Harrys. "Harry... du.. weißt es? Ich meine.... es ist so... weißt du ich hielt dich für.... und dann ist es passiert... ich... weiss nicht mehr weiter und doch.... Harry es...." "Das reicht Hermine. Ich weiss es schon seit dem Tag vor Voldemorts Angriff. Ich lehne es nicht ab das es weh tut doch gleichzeitig freue ich mich für dich. Du hast auch jemanden verdient der nicht so viel Pech am Halse trägt wie mich." "Aber das stimmt doch nicht....." "Haben sich deine Gefühle denn geändert Hermine?" unterbrach Harry. Hermine antwortete nicht sofort. Dann... "Verzeih mir Harry.... nein." Brachte sie zitternd hervor. Harry lächelte ihr zu. "Dann bleib bei ihm Hermine." Er streichelte ihre Wange. So viel tröstende Wärme ging von Harry aus. "Von jetzt an sind wir wieder die alten wie schon damals, ja? Nun, am besten wir kehren zurück. Ron wird sich sonst noch mehr sorgen machen." Schlug Harry vor und Hermine nickte mit einen dankbaren Lächeln. Seite an Seite, wie die besten Freunden der Welt, kehrten sie zurück mit Freud erfüllten Herzen.  
  
Ende der Geschichte Harry Potter und die Legende der ersten Reinblüter,  
  
wird es weitergehen?  
  
Nun, natürlich. Doch ich werde etwas Zeit brauchen. Muss erst einmal Kitzen schreiben und das ganze nächste Jahr einigermaßen zusammenfassen.  
  
Am 1. April ist sie da. Der Titel wir heißen: Harry Potter und die Dienerin Razzarozz`s Romance/Action  
  
Was hättet ihr fürs nächste Jahr am liebsten? Duelle? Quidditch? Schreibt mir so früh wie möglich wenn ihr vielleicht etwas wollt. Im Moment habe ich noch keine feste Ideen. Also, zögert nicht.  
  
Einen grossen Dank auch an alle die diese Geschichte über die ganze Zeit mitverfolgt haben. Wirklich, das hat mich sehr angespornt. Einen Grossen DANK!! MATORIF 


	16. Kapitel 16 Das 6 Schuljahr

Hallo an alle.  
  
Ich hatte wieder einmal ein Problem mit dem Hochladen und musste die  
ganze Geschichte löschen und neu erstellen.  
  
Aber keine Angst, eure Rückmeldungen habe ich immer noch. Die sind mir  
viel zu Kostbar.  
  
Grüsse  
  
Matorif  
  
Harry Potter und das Ritual des Razzarozz's  
  
Kapitel 1 Das Versprechen  
  
Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag. Am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu  
sehen und es war angenehm Kühl. Die Atmosphäre im Bahnhof King's Cross  
war wie immer sehr lärmvoll, Menschen überfülltet und gross. 36 Zuggleise  
gab es hier und das bedeutete etwas. Wie immer eilten die Menschen zu  
ihren Zügen die immer Pünktlich abfuhren und wer sich nicht beeilte,  
verpasste sie. Mysteriöserweise, befand sich zwischen der Absperrung die  
die Bahngleise neun und zehn trennte, denn Zugang zum Gleiss 9 ¾ wo sich  
der Hogwarts-Express, eine rot lackierte Lokomotive mit mehrere ebenfalls  
rot lackierte Wagons , befand der die sogenannte junge Zauberer und  
Hexen, im alter zwischen elf und siebzehn, nach Hogwarts brachte. Eine  
berühmte Magieschule die die Kunst der Zauberei lehrte. Die so genannten  
Muggel, nicht Zauberer, durften von alldem Natürlich nichts wissen und um  
es den Muggel geheim zuhalten, existierte das Zauberministerium. Sie  
sorgten dafür das alle magische Orte der Welt geheim blieben. Es steckte  
natürlich wie immer harte Arbeit dahinter doch es gelang ihnen.  
  
Heute, den 1. September, war der Tag in der such die junge Zauberer und  
Hexen sich auf den Weg zur Schule machen mussten. Die lange Sommerferien  
waren vorbei und das war auch gut so. Zumindest für viele von ihnen und  
ganz besonders für den sechszehnjährigen Harry Potter der so manches  
erlebt hatte. Vor etwas einen Jahr hätte man den schwarz Haarigen Junge  
mit einer Blitznarbe an der Stirn für Mager gehalten doch das war er  
nicht mehr. Er war stattlich und kräftigt gebaut was wohl daran lag das  
er letztes Jahr sehr hart trainiert hatte um etwas ganz Bestimmtes zu  
erreichen; Den wohl am meist gefürchteter und mächtigster Schwarzsauberer  
aller Zeiten zu bezwingen. Lord Voldemort! Lord Voldemort hatte auch  
Harrys Eltern ermordet und anschliessend sogar versucht Harry selbst zu  
töten. Er scheiterte aber den sein Avada Kadavrazauber, der Todesfluch,  
prallte an Harry ab und schleuderte es auf Voldemort zurück der sich halb  
Lebendig, halb Tod, für mehr als Zehn Jahren zurück ziehen musste.  
  
Von diesen Tage an, als Harry gerade eins geworden war, war er schon eine  
Berühmtheit. Harry wurde von seinen Verwandten aufgenommen die ihn zwar  
ernährten, dennoch wie ein Stück Nichts benutzten. Als Harry in seinen  
elften Geburtstag erfuhr das er ein Zauberer war, änderte sich sein Leben  
schlagartig. Er besuchte die Hogwartsschule. Es sind jetzt genau fünf  
Jahre vergangen seit Harry diese Schule besucht und seine Ruhm wuchs  
Stück für Stück. Er erlebte unglaubliches mit seinen treuen Freunde  
Hermine Granger, eine Muggel und Ronald Weasley. Letztes Lahr, als  
Voldemort zurückgekehrt war und nur eine Ziel vor Augen hatte, nämlich  
Harry zu töten, schaffte es auch. Zumindest eine Zeit lang den Harry  
kehrte wieder ins Leben zurück und bereitete sich intensiv um sich gegen  
Voldemort zu Wappnen. Harry Potter, war auch, so weit er jetzt weist, der  
Erbe der ersten Zauberer dieser Welt die von einen mächtigen Erzdämon  
namens Razzarozz, gezüchtet wurden um die Welt zu knechten. Diese  
Reinblüter aber, mächtige Zauberer, widersetzten sich ihren Schöpfer und  
verbannte ihn. Leider hatte die Verbannungsformel eine Lücke und  
Razzarozz kehrte alle 10000 Jahren zurück was wiederum bedeutete das sich  
die Erben der ersten Reinblüter um ihn kümmern mussten. Immer wieder  
verbannten sie Razzarozz in die Niederhöhle. Dieser Ereignis steht wieder  
kurz bevor und Harry wird sich ihr entgegenstellen müssen wenn er  
verhindern wird das die Welt untergeht. Doch bis dahin dauert es noch  
eine Weile und Harry, der so manches schreckliches zu spüren bekommen  
hatte, wünscht sich nicht sehnlicher als ein ruhiges Jahr in Hogwarts.  
Doch wieder zurück zur Geschichte.  
  
Harry befand sich vor dem Bahnhof King's Cross mit einen schlanken,  
jungen Mädchen an seiner Seite. Sie hatte lange, blonde Harre und  
Sommersprossen. Sie war in schwarze Jeans und weissen Pullover gekleidet.  
Harry wiederum hatte seinen Gryffindor Schulumhang. Sie befanden sich  
mitten im Parkplatz mit ihren Gepäckwagen die mit ihren Koffer beladen  
waren. Das Mädchen hiess Julia. Harry hatte sie vor etwa drei Monaten  
kennen gelernt. Sie war eine Muggel und hatte erst mit vierzehn erfahren  
das sie die Fähigkeit hatte zu zaubern. Ihre ältere Schwester, Nina,  
hatte sie mit den Auto hierher gebracht. Sie war achtzehn und hatte  
ebenfalls diese Gabe doch sie hatte abgelehnt da sie sich für die Musik  
entschieden hatte. Sie war Pianistin und hatte gerade die Aufnahmeprüfung  
für die Julliard Schule in New York bestanden. Julia wirkte nervös und  
das war auch kein Wunder. Harry hatte beschlossen sich um sie bis ihre  
Ankunft in Hogwarts zu kümmern. Er wusste nur zu gut was es war sich in  
eine unbekannte Welt zu begeben. Er selbst hatte es damals nicht gewusst  
obwohl die ganze Zauberwelt seinen Namen kannte.  
  
"Und es wird ihr auch wirklich gut gehen?" fragte Nina skeptisch und  
blickte zu Harry. "Das wird es ihr." Antwortete Harry müde. Er hatte die  
letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er war viel zu aufgeregt auf den heutigen  
Tag. Nina begleitete sie noch bis zur Absperrung. Davor blieben sie  
stehen. "Und jetzt?" fragte Julia aufgeregt. "Nun, du läufst jetzt gerade  
aus durch diese Wand." Erklärte Harry der das schon so oft gemacht hatte.  
Julia kniff mit den Augen. "Keine Angst, du wirst hindurch gehen können."  
Beruhigte Harry. "Also gut." Sagte Julia und wandte sich ihrer älteren  
Schwester. Sie verabschiedete sich und umarmte sie. Harry reichte noch  
Nina die Hand. "Es wird ihr Gut gehen." Versicherte er Nina. Nina nickte  
etwas besorgt. Julia schnappte noch einmal nach Luft und marschierte mit  
ihrem Gepäckwagen, ehrfürchtig auf die Absperrung los bis sie dann  
hindurch glitt und verschwand. "Also Nina, du wirst noch von ihr hören."  
Sagte Harry, lächelte ihr zu und verschwand ebenfalls in der Absperrung.  
Nina, seufzte und kehrte zurück zum Parkplatz.  
  
Als Harry den Bahnsteig des Gleis 9 ¾ erreichte, musste er kurz lächeln  
als er Julia Gesicht sah. Sie war hingerissen als sie die rot lackierte  
Lokomotive mit ihre schwarzen Schornsteine und den bunten Wagons sah. Wie  
immer herrschte viel Leben in der Plattform. Es war ja gut fünfzehn  
Minuten vor elf und die Schüler verstauten ihr Gepäck im Gepäckwagon der  
sich zuvorderst befand. "Harry? Sind das alle Zauberer?" fragte Julia ein  
wenig verängstigt. "Ja, aber komm, wir kümmern uns erst um unser Gepäck  
und dann stelle ich dir meine Freunde vor." Sagte Harry. Sie liefen zum  
Gepäckwagen wo sich ein rot uniformierten Mann befand der die Koffer  
verstaute. "Guten Tag." Grüsste Harry und reichte ihm Julias Gepäck und  
dann seins. "Oh.. das würde ich gerne selbst mitnehmen." Sagte Julia und  
zeigte auf ihren Violinkasten. Der Herr überreichte es ihr. Zusammen,  
begaben sie sich nach vorn wo sich die meisten Schüler mit ihren Eltern  
noch unterhalteten. Doch bevor sie die Weasleys erreichten, hörten sie,  
"Du meine Güte. Schaut. Es ist Harry Potter!!" "Was? WO?" "Das ist er,  
das ist er." Seht alle her. Harry Potter."  
  
Julia blickte sich verwirrt um. Warum riefen sie alle Harrys Namen und  
taten dabei so als währe es eine Sensation? "Oh Nein." Dachte Harry. Das  
hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte doch bevor er  
und Julia den hinterster Wagon ereichten, blockierten einpaar Schüler  
Harrys Weg. Es waren Neville, Seamsum, Colin und Parvati. "Harry. Du bist  
es. Herzlich willkommen." Sagte Neville und lächelte Harry an. Seamsum  
schüttelte Harrys Hand während Colin seine Kamera hervor nahm und einpaar  
Fotos schoss. "Ist ja gut, bitte." Sagte Harry halb verlegen. "Wir haben  
alles gehört. Die Gerüchte." Sagte Parvati die Harry mit unverhohlenem  
Interesse von oben bis unten anmusterte. "Gerüchte?" fragte Harry. "Ja,  
stimmt es etwa nicht das du der dunklen Lord besiegt hast?" fragten sie  
durcheinander. Julia blickte Harry Seitlich ins Gesicht. Was meinten sie  
alle damit? "Ich würde jetzt nicht gerne darüber reden wenns beliebt ist.  
Ich muss dringend zu Ron und Hermine. Wir sehen uns also später?" sagte  
Harry. Sie nickten und Parvati schenkte Harry einen hübschen Lächeln  
wobei sie ihn weiterhin von hinten aus anmusterte. Gleichzeitig dachte  
sie, "Wer war dieses Mädchen neben ihm?" Harry und Julia kämpften sich  
durch die Menge die immer wieder erschrocken auswichen als sie Harry  
sahen. Dann zuhinterst, sah er die Weasleys. Ron, Hermine, Mrs. Und Mr.  
Weasley, und Ginny. Sie waren alle ihn ihre Schulumhänge mit Hemd und  
Krawatte und bei den Mädchen, graue, Knielange Röcke, gekleidet.  
  
"Harry!" stieß Hermine strahlend und stürzte sich in Harrys Armen. Seit  
Harrys Rückkehr hatte sich ihren Freundschaftsband so sehr verstärkt.  
"Hallo Hermine." Grüsste Harry und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Auch Ron kam  
herbeigestürmt und umarmte Harry und dann noch Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley. Dann  
aber räusperte sich Harry und stellte Julia vor. "Das hier ist Julia Ai  
de frite. Ich habe euch doch bereits von ihr erzählt. Sie wird dieses  
Jahr mit uns auf Hogwarts kommen. Julia? Das sind Mrs. und Mr. Weasley,  
Ron, Ginny und Hermine." Sagte Harry und sie reichten sich die Händen.  
"Sehr erfreut." War das einzige was Julia im Moment sagen konnte. "Sind  
sie schon mit der Zauberei vertraut?" fragte Mrs. Weasley. "Nein Miss.  
Ich fange gerade an." Sagte Julia etwas verlegen da sie noch gar nichts  
wusste. "Oh das machst nichts. Sie werden sehen das sie schnell damit  
zurecht kommen werdet." Ermutigte Mrs. Weasley. Sie hatte immer so eine  
sanfte Art sich liebvoll Auszudrücken obwohl sie es bei ihren Söhne Fred  
und George gar nicht tat. Der Zugpfiff erklang. "So,. jetzt müsst ihr  
aber los." Sagte Mr. Weasley. Ron öffnete die Tür zum Wagon und liess  
zuerst Hermine und Ginny einsteigen. Harry verabschiedete sich noch von  
Mrs. Und Mr. Weasley die ihm alles gute wünschten, und bestieg dann als  
letzter den Zug. Hermine und Ginny, hatten bereits ein freies Abteil  
gefunden wo sie sich alle setzten. Julia verstaute ihre Violine unter den  
Sitzen und setzte sich ans Fenster. Ginny setzte sich neben ihr und  
Hermine und Ron vor ihnen. Zuletzt kam Harry rein und setzte sich neben  
Ginny. Kurz darauf setzte sich der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung und  
verließ den Bahnhof Richtung Hogwarts. Eine sechsstündige Fahrt lag nun  
vor ihnen.  
  
"Also Julia....", sagte Ron gutgelaunt, "... nervös auf heute Abend?"  
"Heute Abend? Was ist den heute Abend?" "Weißt du Julia....", sagte  
Hermine und schubste Ron leicht zur Seite, "... Heute Abend findet so  
eine Art Zeremonie für die Neulinge statt. Du wirst dir einen Hut auf den  
Kopf aufsetzten müssen. Dieser wird dich dann in einer der vier Häuser  
schicken. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuss und Slytherin." "Und gibt es  
eine dir besser ist als die anderen?" fragte sie. "Nun... es ist so. Alle  
Häuser haben ihre Qualität. In Gryffindor ist mehr so Treue und Mut was  
aber nicht bedeutet das es alle sind. In Ravenclaw kommen die sogenannte  
Intellektuelle. In Hufflepuff die sogenannten Freundschaft-über-alles und  
in Slytherin die hinterlistige Schleimbeuteln. Ein grossteil der Zauberer  
die dunkel wurden waren in Slytherin." Erklärte Ron wichtigtuerisch.  
"Aha.. und ihr seid alle in...?" "Gryffindor." Antwortete Ginny. "Oh,  
verstehe." Sagte Julia und wurde zunehmend nervöser. Würde sie allein  
dastehen wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor kommen würde?  
  
"Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, lege ich mich eine Kabine weiter hinten  
hin. Ich falle fast um vor Müdigkeit." Sagte Harry. Seine Freunde nickte  
und er verließ die Abteilung. "Was ist das unter deinen Füssen?" fragte  
Ron nachdem Harry gegangen war und zeigte auf den Violinkasten. Hermine  
blickte Ron mit einen missbilligendem Blick an. "Ron, das ist eine  
Geige. Jetzt mal im ernst. Du solltest Muggelkunde belegen." Dann wandte  
sich Hermine Julia zu. "Du spielst die Geige?" "Seit meine Kindheit."  
Sagte Julia. "Wie lange denn schon?" fragte Ginny. Julia hob ihren  
Violinkasten und sagte. "Jetzt sind es gut neun Jahren." "Aber warum  
nimmst du ihn mit?" fragte Ron und Hermine stiess ihm in die Rippe. "Ich  
nehme an das du täglichst darauf übst, oder?" Julia nickte. "Üben?  
Warum?" Fragte Ron verwirrt. Julia fing leicht zu kichern an was Ron in  
Verlegenheit brachte. Während Julia und Ginny miteinander kicherten,  
belehrte Hermine Ron. "Ron, die Geige ist ein sehr schwieriges  
Instrument. Man muss es stundenlang üben. Gebaut wurden sie schon seit  
Hunderte von Jahren von den Muggeln. Der grösste Violinist aller Zeiten  
war Nicolas Paganini, oder Julia?" "Ja, man erzählte sich Wunder über  
ihn. Sein Vater soll ihn anscheinend zehn Jahre lang täglich in einen  
Zimmer eingesperrt gehabt haben und wenn er eine Minute lang die Geige  
nicht hörte, schlug er seinen Sohn mit dem Stock. Paganini musste täglich  
zehn Stunden üben." Erklärte Julia. "Krass, das ist brutal." Sagte Ron.  
Julia stimmte zu. "Das ist war aber so wurde er der größter Violinist  
aller Zeiten." "Und heute? Wer ist den Heute so der grösste?" fragte  
Ginny. "Nun, Jascha Heifetz natürlich. Er ist zwar schon tot aber  
immerhin. Ihr müsstet einpaar Aufnahmen von ihn hören. Es gib niemand der  
einen so schönen Klang auf der Geige hervorbringen kann wie Heifetz."  
Sagte Julia und schien in eine Art Traum zu fallen.  
  
"Ist das den schwierig? Autsch... ist ja gut Hermine." Sie unterhalteten  
sich noch lange. Julia erzählte ihnen so manches. Das sie eins den Wunsch  
verspürte hatte Violinistin zu werden. Sie hatte auch schon mehrere  
Konzerte gegeben doch zaubern zu können, das wollte sie schon immer. Ihre  
Eltern waren ebenfalls Musiker. Der Vater Pianist und die Mutter  
Cellistin. Sein hatte auch noch zwei Brüder. Beide waren ebenfalls  
Musiker. Sie spielten Bratsche und Geige. "Dann seit ihr eine  
Musikerfamilie." Sagte Hermine beeindruckt. Auch Hermine, Ron und Ginny  
erzählten über sich und Julia verlor sofort diese quälende Nervosität die  
sie Anfangs verspürt hatte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet so schnell,  
nette Personen zu treffen. Dann mitten ihm Gespräch, kam ihr Harry in den  
Sinn. "Was ist mit Harry? Ist er etwas besonderes oder so? Ale sprechen  
nur so um ihn." Ginny und die anderen tauschten Blicke. "Weißt du Julia,  
Harry ist der berühmtester Zauberer der Welt." Sagte Ginny. "Der  
berühmtester?" fragte Julia überrascht und so erzählten auch sie über  
Harry und seinen Sieg gegen den dunklen Lord. Sie erzählten so viel das  
Julia es kaum noch behalten konnte. So berühmt war also Harry? So treu  
und unerschrocken? Der junge der sich Nachts bei ihnen eingeschlichen  
hatte und sie ihn für einen Widerling gehalten hatten? "Und jetzt erzähl  
mal, wie hast du den Harry kennen gelernt?" fragte Ginny. Julia erzählte  
über ihr erstes Treffen mit Harry. In der tat eine amüsante Geschichte  
für Hermine, Ginny und Ron. Noch während Julia erzählte, öffnete sich die  
Abteilungstür und Neville und Parvati kamen hinein. Neville grüßte gut  
gelaunt während Parvati einwenig enttäuscht reinschaute als sie  
festgestellt hatte das Harry nicht Anwesend war. Sie stellten sich  
einander vor als sich Neville und Parvati hinsetzten. Neville hielt wie  
immer eine Kröte Trevel in den Händen. So verlief die lange Zugreise nach  
Hogwarts. Neville erzählte Julia viel über Hogwarts. Er und Hermine waren  
wohl die einzigen die die Geschichte Hogwarts durchgelesen hatten. Julia  
fand schnell gefallen an Neville. Dieser, netter, molliger Junge hatte  
grosse Sympathie in ihr geweckt. Mitten in der Zugreise klopfte es an  
der Abteilungstür und Cho , in ihren Ravenclawsumhang, betrat die  
Abteilung. "Hallo Cho." Grüsste Hermine. Sie war die die sich am besten  
mit ihr verstand. "Hallo Hermine. Hallo. Ich wollte kurz nach Harry  
vorbei schauen. Ist er nicht hier?" "Er schläft ein paar Abteilungen  
weiter hinten. Hat Gestern kein Auge zugedrückt." "Verstehe. Nun, ich  
komme später noch einmal vorbei. Geht das in Ordnung?" fragte Cho.  
"Klar." Cho nickte und verließ die Abteilung. "Sie wirkte irgendwie  
nervös." Sagte Julia. Ron schaute sie fragend an. "Wirklich? Wie kommst  
du darauf?" "Ich weiss es nicht aber sie war es." Sagte Julia. Nachdem  
sie eine weile geplaudert hatten, verlies Hermine die Abteilung um nach  
Harry zu sehen. Während des ganzen Gesprächs die sie führten, war ihr  
etwas unwohl gewesen. Außerdem hatte sie eine menge fragen an Harry.  
Leise, öffnete sie die Abteilungstür und betrat es. Harry lag dort auf  
der einen Sitzseite und schlief ruhig. "Er schläft." Dachte Hermine und  
setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Seine Brille hatte er am Fenters-Klapptisch  
hingestellt. Hermine erinnerte sich an so manches. Es ging großteils um  
Harrys Sein. Über den Mut den er immer wieder aufbringen konnte. Über  
seine Entscheidungskraft die sich, ihrer Meinung nach, sehr stark  
entwickelt hatte. Ein wahrlich treuer Freund und sie war stolz auf ihn.  
Trotzdem gab es da etwas das sie beunruhigte. Nämlich Harrys zweite  
Persönlichkeit von der sie nichts wusste. Sie wusste nur das es nicht  
Harrys liebe Seite war. Auch andere Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf.  
Nämlich was er alles während seiner Abwesenheit erlebt hatte. Usw.  
  
Glücklich, Harry endlich an ihrer Seite zu haben, wenn etwas anders,  
blieb sie dort und schaute ihn liebvoll an.  
  
Kurz vor 18:00 Uhr, erreichten sie den Bahnhof Hogmeads. Hermine hatte  
Harry vorher geweckt der mit verschlafener Miene vom Zug abstieg und mit  
den anderen Richtung Schloss marschierte. Julia war bei ihnen. Sie war  
nicht gezwungen mit den Erstklässler die Tradition zu befolgen. Die  
bewundernden Blicke vieler Schüler nahm Harry erst recht gar nicht war.  
Er trottete seinen Freunden halb dösend hinterher. Dann erreichten sie  
die grosse Halle und setzten sich. Harry und seine Freunde setzten sich  
zu vorderst wie es schon immer der Fall war. Die Halle war stark  
beleuchtet und die Tische waren leer. Über ihnen schwebten alle vier  
Haustücher. Sie hatten alle letztes Jahr den Hauspokal gewonnen da sie  
vereint gegen den dunklen Lord oder zumindest gegen seine Scharen,  
gekämpft hatten. Vorne am Podium, saßen bereits die Lehrkräften. Links  
von Prof. Dumbledore, saß jetzt eine alte Hexe mit Adlernase und schwarze  
Kapuze über den Kopf. Ihre schwarzen Augen glänzten und sie wirkte  
gelassen und ruhig. Neben ihr dann saßen noch Sprout, Bretonos und  
Pomfrey. Auf der rechten Seite Dumbledores waren wie immer McGonagall,  
die noch nicht da war, Snape, Binns, Flitwick und Hagrid der Harry nur  
vor Freude anstrahlte. Hagrid hatte Harry beinahe alle Knochen gebrochen  
als er im Fuchsbau zu Besuch gekommen war. Langsam aber füllte sich die  
Halle. Viele tuschelten, lachten und plauderten. Als Harry hinüber zu den  
Hufflepuff geschaut hatte, erkannte er das ein halb duzend Schüler und  
Schülerin ihn anblickten. Doch nicht nur von dort. Als Harry nach hinten  
schaute, wo sich die Tische der Ravenclaws und Slytherins befanden,  
hatten auch dort eine Menge Schüler und Schülerinnen ihre Blicke zu ihm  
gewandt. Harry zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was heben die denn  
alle?" fragte er sich.  
  
Jetzt öffneten sich die große, goldene Einganstore der großen Halle und  
die Erstklässler betraten schüchtern die gefüllte Halle. Geführt von  
McGonagall, marschierten sie zum Podium wo sie davor stehen blieben. "Was  
jetzt?" fragte Julia Hermine. "Jetzt werden sie in ihre Häuser verteilt."  
Wie immer rief McGonagall die Namen der Erstklässler die dann den Podium  
bestiegen, sich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzten und sich dann zu ihre  
ausgewählte Häuser die im Beifall ausbrachen, begaben. Noch während der  
sprechende Hut die Schüler verteilte, trafen sich Harrys und Dumbledores  
Augen. Dumbledore lächelte wie immer. Dann, als der letzter Schüler der  
nach Ravenclaw geschickt worden war, drangekommen war, verstummte der  
Hut. Er hatte dieses Jahr kein Lied gedichtet. Er hatte anscheinend die  
Nase voll immer nur Lieder komponieren zu müssen. Jetzt erhob sich  
Dumbledore und in der Halle wurde es still.  
  
"Liebe Schülerinnen, Lieber Schüler. Bevor wir uns füttern, (Die Halle  
brach leicht ins Kichern) habe ich einpaar wichtige Dinge mitzuteilen.  
Als erstes; möchte ich einen Schüler ganz herzlich begrüßen und zwar  
Harry Potter. Wie ihr alle sicher schon erfahren habt, hat Harry Potter  
einiges in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt und nicht zu vergessen das wir  
ihn ja alle für tot hielten. Nun, zum Glück ist es nicht der Fall. Ich  
möchte euch aber bitten Harry keine Fragen zu stellen was im Zusammenhang  
mit den dunklen Lord haben könnte solange es Harry nicht für angebracht  
hält. Gut, zweitens; habe ich hier eine neue Lehrerperson vorzustellen.  
Nämlich Prof. Hembra Kakukosch. Sie wird von jetzt an den Unterricht in  
Zaubertränken leiten da ich Prof. Snape die Stelle in Verteidigung gegen  
die dunkle Künste überlassen habe...." "Oh nein." Stöhnte Neville. Er  
hatte schon üble Erfahrungen mit Snape machen müssen. Snape hatte  
Nevilles Gesicht gesehen und lächelte ihn mordlustig an. Harry und Ron  
tauschten einpaar enttäuschte Blicken. ".. Auch habe ich noch zwei andere  
Lehrer vorzustellen die leider etwas später kommen werden. Zum einen sage  
ich euch das Miss Fleur Delacour, die ihr sicher als Champion des  
Trimagisches Turnier kennt, die Stelle im Fach: Zauberkunst belegen  
wird...." Jubel brach in der Halle. Auch Harry klatschte. ".. und im  
Duellierclub, Prof. Gilderoy Lockhart." Die Halle verstummte. Zumindest  
die ab der fünften Klasse. ".... wie ihr sicher schon wisst, hatte  
Lockhart vor einpaar Jahren einen kleinen Unfall. Er ist jetzt hab  
genesen und kann wieder die Stelle als Duelliermeister annehmen." Sagte  
Dumbledore und lächelte in die runde. Ron lächelte ebenfalls. Er hatte  
eigentlich Lockhart anfangen zu mögen. Hermine schnaubte vor sich hin  
während Harry sich darüber Gedanken machte wie er wieder anfangen würde  
Anzugeben. "...Drittens: Die Weltmeisterschafften zwischen allen  
Zaubererschulen, wurde abgesagt." Die Schüler stöhnten enttäuscht auf.  
"Kein Quidditch also?" rief Roger. Es wurde getuschelt. Dumbledore  
wartete noch eine Weile und fuhr dann fort. ".... Schuld daran haben die  
Ereignisse der vergangenen Monaten aber um euch eine Freude zu machen,  
werden wir dieses Jahr wieder unsere alte Tradition, den  
Quidditchwettbewerb unter den vier Häusern wieder aufnehmen." Jetzt brach  
Tumult in der Halle.  
  
"Was ist nur los? Und was ist Quidditch?" fragte Julia Hermine, doch sie  
antwortete nicht den Dumbledore hatte noch nicht geendet. "... Deshalb,  
werde ich jetzt die neue Kapitäns der Mannschaften bekannt geben und  
diese werden die Aufgabe bekommen die Hausmannschaft wieder zu  
komplettieren." Die Halle wartete gespannt darauf. " Der Neue Kapitän des  
Hufflehpuffshauses, ist Mr. Davis Roger. Der Kapitän des Ravenclawhauses  
ist Miss Cho Chang. Der Kapitän des Slytherinhauses ist Mr. Draco Malfoy  
und der Kapitän des Gryffindorhauses ist Miss Alicia Spinett.  
Glückwunsch." Die Halle jubelte. Harry blickte zu Alicia, die Jägerin der  
Gryffindor . Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar. War schlank und etwas  
größer als Harry. Hatte kräftige Arme die sie ja brauchte und eine  
strahlende Teint. Sie strahlte nur so und als sie Harrys Blick traf,  
errötete sie. "Ja, ja, erfreuliche Nachrichten doch ich bin noch lange  
nicht zu ende. Wie ihr alle wisst, muss auch dieses Jahr eine  
Schulsprecherin gewählt werden. Die Lehrerschaft und ich haben und  
deshalb entschieden das diese Stelle zu Miss Chang passen würde. Miss  
Chang?"  
  
Die noch strahlende Cho erbleichte ein wenig. Was hatte Dumbledore da  
gesagt? "Miss Chang? Darf ich sie bitten die Bühne zu betreten wenn sie  
damit einverstanden sind?" fragte Dumbledore. Cho stand auf und der Tisch  
ihres Hauses klatschte und jubelte. Cho, leicht rosa, bestieg die Bühne  
wo sie den Head-Girl-Zeichen, auf der rechten Brustseite bekam. "Meine  
Glückwünsche, Miss Chang." Gratulierte Dumbledore. Cho bedankte sich und  
kehrte zurück wo sie gratuliert wurde. Hermine wirkte ein wenig  
enttäusch. "Komm schon Hermine. Es werden doch sicher nur Siebtklässler,  
Head-Girls." Sagte Ron. "So, und als letztes, bitte ich Miss Ai de frite  
nach vorn." Julias Augen weiteten sich aus. "So, du bist jetzt dran."  
Flüsterte Harry. Julia stand auf. "Hier nach vorn Miss Ai de frite. Um  
bekannt zu geben, das hier ist Julia Ai de frite. Sie kennt sich in der  
Kunst der Zauberei nicht und wurde leider erst zu spät entdeckt. Sie wird  
trotzdem Hogwarts besuchen. Sie ist vierzehn und wird mit den  
Erstklässler unterricht nehmen. So, setzten sie sich bitte." Julia setzte  
sich auf den Stuhl in der Mitten des Podium und McGonagall legte ihr den  
Hut auf. Der sprechende Hut überlegte. "Ja ja , wenn haben wir den  
da..... na so was... etwas verspätet aber das macht nichts.... hm....  
Slytherin scheidet schon mal aus..." Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny  
atmeten erleichtert aus. "... Hufflepuff.... hm... da könntest du  
reinpassen, würde mir zwar am besten gefallen doch auch dort gehörst du  
nicht hin...." Die Spannung in der Halle wuchs. "... Ravenclaw und  
Gryffindor währen ideal doch du darf nicht in beide kommen, zumindest nur  
einer von ihnen. Wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle, beantwortest du sie mir  
Wahrheitsgemäß?" fragte der sprechende Hut. "Ja.." sagte Julia zitternd.  
"...OK.... dann, wohin würdest du am liebsten gehen? In Gryffindor  
regiert Tapferkeit und Mut, in Ravenclaw, Weisheit und Gelehrsamkeit....  
hm?" Julia überlegte. Was meinte der Hut? "Gryffindor...." sagte sie  
dann.. "Gryffindor also. ja das denke ich auch..... GRYFFINDOR!!!!" Die  
Menge jubelte. Julia, erleichtert, trottete wieder zurück zum  
Gryffindortisch. Harry erkannte das Dumbledore Julia mit Interesse  
anmusterte.  
  
"So, nun... guten Appetit." Sagte Dumbledore und die vier lange Tische  
deckten sich auf. Sie waren überfüllt von Essen. Roastbeef, Steaks,  
Pellkartoffel, Würste, Pommes, Bratkartoffeln, Brot, Schweine und  
Lammkoteletts, Brathähnchen und so manches. Und so fingen die Schüler an.  
Es herrschte eine angenehme Stimmung. Ron schlug sich den Magen voll  
während Harry kaum etwas ass. Er war nicht so hungrig. Stattdessen  
blickte er sich um. "Glückwunsch Alicia!" gratulierte er noch Alicia die  
errötend zurück lächelte. "Oh Gott..." stöhnte Neville der gerade eine  
Kartoffel verdrückt hatte und sich dabei beinahe verschluckte, ".Snape  
als Lehrer in VGDDK. Ich werde es nicht überleben." "Kopf hoch Neville,  
das gilt nicht nur für dich." Ermutigte Dean Tomas. Hermine unterhaltete  
sich mit Julia und Ginny. Doch Ginny blickte immer wieder zu Harry der  
nichts weiter machte als in seinen Kelch zu starren. Offenbar war er in  
seinen Gedanken versunken. Nach einer kurzen Weile später, schubste Ron  
Harry. "Harry, schau zum Tisch der Slytherins. Ich denke das du dir  
einpaar Feinde gemacht hast." Flüsterte Ron und in der Tat. Crabbe, Goyle  
und zwei andere Schüler blickten Harry hasserfüllt an. "Sollen sie doch."  
Sagte Harry. Malfoy saß ganz am andere Ende des Tisches und plauderte  
mit Pansy Parkinson. Harry sah auch Cho die sich mit den Erstklässler  
unterhaltete und dann traf sich ihre Blicke. Ein paar Sekunden blieben  
sie gehaftet doch dann lächelte Harry Cho und wandte den Blick leicht  
rosa ab. Gegen Schluss des ganzen, kam noch der Dessert. Apfel-, Zitronen-  
, und Aprikosenkuchen, Zuckernusstorten, Donuts, Biskuits und  
Erdbeerpuddings. Julia die davon begeistert war, aß soviel sie nur  
konnte. Offenbar hatte sie sich schneller eingelebt als viele anderen.  
"Also Julia, wenn du magst, helfe ich dir gern den Einstieg zu meistern."  
Sagte Ron. "Oh, das ist nett von dir aber Neville hat sich schon  
angeboten, trotzdem Danke."  
  
Am Schluss des Abendmahls, war es Hermines Aufgabe die Gryffindors in den  
Schlaffräumen zu bringen. Langsam verließen viele die großen Halle nach  
dem Dumbledore die Tische geräumt hatte. "Ich komme dann nach." Sagte  
Harry zu Ron und Hermine und eilte zu Dumbledore der ihn anscheinend  
bereits erwartete. "Guten Abend Prof." "Abend Harry. Wie geht's?" "Na ja,  
ganz gut. Ich wollte ihnen etwas fragen." Dumbledore wartete gespannt.  
Harry räusperte sich. "Wissen sie wo Hedwig ist?" fragte Harry und  
Dumbledore lachte leicht. "Oh ja Harry. Er ist in der Eulerei. Wartet  
dort auf dich." Sagte Dumbledore. Harry dankte und eilte zur Eulerei.  
Dort traf er auf Hedwig der wild umher flatterte als er Harry sah. Hedwig  
landete auf Harrys rechte Schulter und Harry streichelte ihr am Hals. Auf  
den Rückweg, die Gänge waren Leer, traf er um die Ecke Cho. "Hallo Cho."  
Grüßte Harry.. "Hallo Harry." Sagte Cho und wollte gerade weitersprechen  
als Harry ihr das Wort abschnitt. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Gratulierte  
Harry du zeigte auf das schöne, silberne Abzeichen. "Danke Harry... aber  
da ist noch etwas. Ich muss.... es geht um neulich was passiert ist."  
Sagte sie und versuchte die richtigen Worten zu finden. Harry seufzte.  
"Hör zu Cho... das..." "HEY IHR DA!" erklang Filchs Stimme. Harry drehte  
sich um und sah Filch auf ihn zu donnern. "Potter, was tun sie hier? Sie  
sollten in ihren Haus sein. Los, verschwinde oder du bekommst ärger."  
Innerlich kochte Harry vor Wut. "Wir sehen uns dann später Cho." Sagte  
Harry und lächelte ihr noch ein letztes Mal zu bevor er um die Ecke  
abbog. "Und jetzt zu ihnen Miss......." Während Filch sie auch noch  
belehrte, wirkte Cho einwenig enttäuscht. Sie hätte sich gerne mit Harry  
unterhaltete. Im selben Moment, stampfte Harry zum Turm und nannte das  
Passwort. "Schokoladen-Steak." Sagte er und die fette Dame schwang  
beiseite. Harry schlüpfte durch Porträtloch und betrat den  
Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war wie immer schön angerichtet.. Dort warteten  
schon einpaar Schüler auf ihn die mit einen Notizblock auf ihn zukamen.  
"Bitte Harry, gib mir doch ein Autogram." "Was...?" keuchte Harry. Er war  
schockiert und gleichzeitig gelähmt als Parvati und Alicia ihre  
Notizblöcke vor seine Nase hielten. "Warum...." "Bitte Harry." "Nein...  
ich gebe keine Autograme.. Und außerdem... warum?" fragte Harry. "Du hast  
uns gerettet Harry, du hast den dunklen Lord besiegt." Sagte Parvati.  
Auch andere Schüler und Schülerinnenwaren jetzt gekommen. "Du bist unser  
Held Harry." Rief ein Zweitklässler. "Der stärkste von allen." Rief ein  
anderer.  
  
Hermine, Ron und Ginny warteten am Kamin und verfolgten das ganze. Die  
Menge redete durcheinander und wollten Harry gar nicht zu hören und dann,  
wie es kommen musste, explodierte Harry. "RUHE. Ich verteile keine  
Autograme. An niemanden." Rief er erzürnt. "Das versteh ich nicht. Bist  
du denn nicht stolz?" "Stolz?" wiederholte Harry ungläubig. "Stolz auf  
was?" "Nun, stolz den dunklen Lord besiegt zu haben. Das ist  
unglaublich.... Tom hat mir erzählt...." "Wie, bitte schön, wollt ihr  
den schon wissen wie ich mich fühle? Meint ihr, es macht mich Stolz  
Voldemort bezwingt zu haben nach dem er fast alle die mir etwas bedeutet  
haben getötet hat? Vor meinen Augen?" platze es aus Harry heraus und  
sofort verstummten alle. Parvati und Alicia starrte Harry mit halboffene  
Münder an. Auch die anderen sagten nichts mehr. Harry sammelte sich so  
schnell er konnte. "Ich verspüre kein Stolz, Voldemort getötet gehabt zu  
haben. Ich verspüre kein Stolz einen Widerling, einen Bastard wie ihn  
getötet gehabt zu haben. Ich war gezwungen es zu tun und basta. Jetzt  
entschuldigt mich." Sagte Harry und stürmte an ihnen vorbei, stieg die  
Treppen hoch zu seinen Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür laut hinter sich.  
  
An nächsten Morgen, ein Montag, befanden sich Hermine und Ron bereits in  
der großen Halle am frühstücken als Harry sie betrat. Er setzte sich und  
nahm eine Scheibe Brot. Während er sie mit Butter bestrich, fragte er.  
"Sag mal Hermine, was haben wir jetzt?" Hermine studierte den  
Stundenplan. "Pflege bei Hagrid, und Zauberkunst. Da aber Fleur noch  
nicht da ist, haben wir frei. Am Nachmiethag haben wir das eine ich Gott,  
dreifache Stunde bei Prof. Kakukosch. Drei Stunden. Unglaublich." Kurz  
bevor sie die Halle verlassen wollten, kam Angelina auf Harry zu.  
"Harry?..." sagte sie und musterte Harry an. ". Morgen um Punkt 10:00  
haben wir uns im Quidditchfeld zu treffen. Alicia will ein neues Team auf  
die Beine stellen." "Verstanden." Sagte Harry. Harry, Hermine und Ron  
begaben sich zum Gewäschhaus. Dort hatten sie immer Unterricht mit Prof.  
Sprout, Hausmeisterin von Hufflepuff. Als sie durchs Schlossgelände  
liefen, fragte sich Harry warum sie ihn alle so anstarrten? Wie sehr er  
das hasste. Als ob die Narbe nicht schon genug war. Um Punkt 09:00 Uhr,  
fing der Unterricht an. Prof. Sprout hatte etwas ganz spezielles mit  
ihnen vor. "Heute, meine Lieben, werden wir und mit der Teufelsschlinge -  
Pflanze kümmern. Kann mir jemand sagen was eine Teufelsschlinge ist?"  
fragte Sprout erwartungsvoll die Klasse. Es waren Gryffindors und  
Hufflepuffs. Wie immer streckte Hermine die Hand. "Ja Miss Granger?" "Die  
Teufelschlinge ist eine Dämonische Pflanze die auf ganz leichte  
Erregungen reagiert. Sie umschling ihr Opfer und tötet es.  
Teufelschlingen haben aber auch ihre Schwächen. Nämlich die Sonne.  
Deshalb sind sie nur an dunklen Orten ausfindig zu machen." "Sehr gut  
Miss Granger. Ja, das ist so. Heute werden wir und damit beschäftigen  
einer solchen Teufelschlinge zu entwischen. Sie öffnete eine große, vier  
mal vier Meter breite Falltür am Boden und blickte nach unten. "Dort  
unten befindet sich eine junge Teufelsschlinge. Wir werden es jetzt so  
machen. Zu zweit, werdet ihr jetzt hinunterspringen, und die  
Teufelsschlinge mit dem "teufelsschlinge-ectrobon", lahm legen. Versucht  
die Wurzel zu treffen. Kann mir jemand sagen wo sich die Wurzel  
befindet?" Wieder streckte Hermine. "Sie zeigt sich nur wenn die  
Teufelsschlinge fest davon überzeugt ist das sein Opfer keine  
Möglichkeiten mehr zu fliehen hat." "Exzellent Miss Granger. Das bedeutet  
auch warum ihr zu zweit geht. Teufelsschlingen lassen sich zu zweit  
einfacher ausschalten. Also los. Stell euch in Pärchen." Drei Minuten  
später waren die Pärchen festgelegt. Ron war mit Hermine. Neville mit  
Parvati. Harry mit Lavander die offenbar errötete und Seamsum mit Tomas.  
Die ersten die runtersprangen waren Neville und Parvati. Dummerweise  
hatte Neville Parvati mit dem Lähmzauber geschockt und die Tentakeln,  
umschlangen sich um Parvatis Beinen und rissen sie zu Boden.  
  
Kurz danach hatte die Teufelsschlinge auch noch Neville außer Gefecht  
gesetzt und Sprout musste eingreifen. So verlief die Stunde. Drei Pärchen  
hatten es bis jetzt geschafft. Zuletzt kamen Harry und Lavander. Sie  
fielen auf der Teufelsschlinge die sofort ihre Tentakeln auf sie  
zuschoss. Der Pflanzenboden war glitschig. Lavander, ein kleines Mädchen  
die Harry einigermaßen gut kannte, kreischte als eine lange, glibberige  
Tentakels sich um ihren Wadenbein umschlungen hatte. Harry packte sie und  
zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Tentakel. Mit den Stuptorslayer,  
schnitt er sie ab. Es gelang ihnen dann ohne große Schwierigkeiten die  
Wurzel lahm zu legen. Am Schluss aber hatten die Tentakel Lavander  
vollständig umschlungen. Der Unterricht verging rasch und während der  
Pause die sie hatten, besuchten sie Hagrid.  
  
Am Nachmittag dann, begaben sie sich zum Keller wo sie  
Zaubertrankunterricht hatten. Diese alte Hexe, stellte sich als eine  
bessere Lehrerin als Snape. Sie brachte der Klasse die Dinge so leicht  
bei das sogar Neville einen schwierigen Trank, mühelos brauen konnte. Sie  
war nett und erklärte die Dinge so leicht wie möglich. Griff auf altes  
Wissen zurück um es den Schülern besser erklären zu können. Am ende der  
Stunde dann waren alle von ihr begeistert. Sogar Neville schien plötzlich  
Freude an brauen zu haben. Der Tag neigte sich langsam zu ende und am  
Abend, während sich alle in der großen Halle aufhielten, erzählte Julia  
über ihren ersten Schultag. Sie sagte sie habe gerade den Alohomora -  
Spruch praktiziert. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Erzählung das Neville,  
ihr Zuhörer, gar nicht mehr zum Essen kam. Hermine und Harry saßen allein  
am diesen Abend in der großen Halle. Ron hatte eine Straffarbeit von  
Filch bekommen und musste den Gang im vierten Stock nässen. "Du wirst die  
ganze Zeit beobachtet Harry." Flüsterte Hermine. "Ich weiß. Aber..  
warum?" Antwortete Harry. "Warum? Ist es dir nicht klar?" fragte Hermine  
verdutzt. "Warum?" fragte Harry neugierig, "Oh Harry. Du weißt ja gar  
nicht wie attraktiv du aussiehst." Sagte Hermine. Harrys mund klappte  
leicht abwärts. "Attraktiv? Ich... jetzt hör mal Hermine....." "Sehe ich  
etwa so aus als ob ich scherzen würde Harry?" "Nein... es ist nur...?"  
"Harry, stell dich nicht blöd. Du... nun, ... du siehst klasse aus.  
Immerhin hast du dich auch verändert. Siehst.... nun ja.... Männlicher?"  
"Männlicher. Oh Hermine.... hör bitte auf. Thema beendet?" "Wie du willst  
aber ich habe gesagt was stimmt." Sagte Hermine und dachte: Ach...  
Männer. Harry aß noch schnell zu ende und verließ mit Hermine die großen  
Halle. Auf den Weg zu Ron aber trafen sie auf Crabbe, Goyle und zwei  
andere Muskelpakete. Sie blieben absichtlich direkt vor Harry und Hermine  
stehen. Alle sechs stoppten. "Geht doch bitte zur Seite." Sagte Hermine  
doch sie rührten sich kein Zentimeter. "Ich schlage vor wir nehmen einen  
anderen Weg Hermine." Schlug Harry vor. Hermine nickte doch eher sie sich  
drehen konnten, packte Goyle Harry an der Schulter und stieß ihm gegen  
die Wand. Hermine wollte Harry sofort zu Hilfe eilen doch Harry fuchtelte  
mit der Hand sie solle es sein lassen. Goyle legte seine Elle gegen  
Harrys Hals und drückte zu. "So Potter. Offenbar hast du großes  
geleistet." Harry antwortete nicht. Er blickte nur mit ruhigen Augen.  
"Was willst du?" fragte Harry leise. "Was ich will?" platzte es aus Goyle  
und rammte seine Faust in Harrys Magen. Harry keuchte leise und Goyle  
schlug erneut. Fünfmal in folge. Dann lies er Harry los der in die Knie  
sank, beide Händen am Bauch gepresst.  
  
Im selben Augenblick hatte Hermine ihren Zauberstab gezuckt doch die  
anderen drei waren Schneller und hatten sie entwaffnet. "Was ich will  
Potter?... Rache... Rache an den Tod meines Vaters." Harry, leicht unter  
schmerzen, stand auf und blickte zu Goyle. "Du kannst ja reden Goyle."  
Sagte Harry. Goyle platzte vor Wurt und Schlug Harry ins Gesicht. Harry  
knallte rücklings zu Boden. Goyle zuckte seinen Zauberstab und beschoss  
Harry mit den Höllenpein. Der Fluch traf Harry doch nichts passierte.  
Harry rempelte sich langsam auf. "Dein Vater also." Sagte Harry. Gerade  
stürzte sich Goyle auf Harry, packte ihm am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen  
die Wand. "Hör gut zu Potter. Du magst den dunklen Lord besiegt haben..  
nein warte... alle behaupten es aber ich glaube nicht das du es warst.  
Ich kann dich im Moment nicht töten aber ich werde es tun und das gleiche  
gilt auch für Crabbe." Crabbe kam näher und schlug Harry seitlich ins  
Gesicht. Hermine stand da wie gelähmt. Sie wollte Harry helfen doch Harry  
hatte deutlich angedeutet ihm nicht zu helfen. Dann schleuderte Goyle  
Harry noch zu Boden und marschierten von dannen. Harry lag am Boden. Sein  
Bauch schmerze und hatte einen blauen Fleck an den linken Wangenknochen.  
Sofort eilte Hermine zu Harry und half ihm hoch. "Warum hast du dich  
nicht gewehrt Harry?" fragte sie verwundert und gleichzeitig erzürnt.  
Harry antwortete nicht. Er fasste sich an der Wange die leicht  
angeschwollen war. "Ich habe meine Gründe Hermine." Sagte er. "Bist du  
auch wirklich in Ordnung?" fragte sie und musterte Harrys blauen Fleck  
besorgt an. Harry lächelte. "Ja doch. Doch jetzt zu Ron." Er hob noch  
Hermine Zauberstab der eins ihm gehört hatte, und überreichte es ihr.  
Zusammen, stiegen sie ins vierte Stock wo sie Ron beim Putzen trafen.  
Natürlich mussten sie ihm alles erzählen. Auch Ron verstand Harry genau  
so wenig wie Hermine. Sie drängelte Harry alles zu erklären doch Harry  
wollte nicht. Er hatte ihnen noch gar nicht erzählt das er ein Reinblüter  
war. Nachdem Ron fertig war, kehrten sie zurück zum Turm wo sie eine  
Partie Schach spielten. Diesmal hatte Ron gewonnen. Sie saßen am  
Kaminfeuer am Boden und unterhalteten sich. Ron war fest der Meinung das  
Harry weiterhin Sucher der Mannschaft bleiben würde. Sie lernten noch  
kurz für die Schule und wünschten sie sich dann gute Nacht. Als Harry  
sein Zimmer mit Ron betrat, lag dort ein schwarzer Brief auf seinen Bett.  
Verwundert öffnete es Harry.  
  
Harry,  
  
Wir fordern dich zum Duell heraus. Komm morgen um Punkt Mitternacht zum  
Schlossgelände. Wir erwarten dich.  
  
XXX  
  
Harry blickte zu Ron. "Offenbar ist die Lage schlimmer als ich dachte."  
Sagte Harry. "Harry, das sind doch Idioten. Geh nicht." "Ich weiß aber  
ich habe in der Tat getötet Ron. Nicht weil ich es wollte und ich nehme  
es ihnen auch nicht übel. Bereuen tu ich es auch nicht. Es waren Diener.  
Meine Feinde. Auch sie haben getötet. Haben getötet weil sie es wollten.  
Ich werde gehen." "Dann komme ich aber mit." "Das wird nicht nötig sein  
Ron. Ich gehe alleine." "Aber Harry." "Ron, bitte. Ich werde mit ihnen  
fertig oder traust du es mir nicht zu?" Zuerst sagte Ron nicht, dann aber  
grinste er. "Erzähl mir einfach wie es gegangen ist ja?" Harry grinste  
zurück. "Legen wir uns hin."  
Während Harry schlief, dachte Ron scharf nach. Sein bester Freund hatte  
getötet. Natürlich nicht weil er es wollte, aber erv hatte es getan.  
Verbarg er seine wahre Gefühle ihm gegenüber? Anderseits währe es nur  
logisch gewesen. Sicher hatte Harry Reue oder so aber was hätte er denn  
tun sollen? Ihm hatte man vieles weggenommen. "Armer Harry."  
  
Am nächsten Morgen begaben sich Harry Hermine und Ron zum Quidditchfeld.  
Harry hatte seinen alten Schooting-Star bei sich. Einen ganz speziellen  
Schooting-Star. Hermine hielt ihren Nimbus 2003 und Ron einen  
gewöhnlichen Schulbesen. Er hatte auch beschlossen mit zu machen. Um  
Punkt 10:00, waren über 15 Schüler mit Besen auf den Quidditchfeld und  
warteten. Alicia befand sich ebenfalls dort und musterte alle. "Heute,  
werde ich entscheiden wer von euch in die Mannschaft kommt. Folgende  
Positionen stehen noch frei. Zwei Treiber, einen Torhüter und ein Ersatz-  
Jäger. Die Plätze die bereits besetzt sind, sind von Mir, Hermine,  
Angelina und Harry. Jäger, Jäger, Jäger und Sucher. Nun, ich werde euch  
jetzt alle nach dem anderen rufen und mit Madame Hooch eure  
Flugfertigkeiten genauer anschauen." Sie lächelte Harry verführerisch zu  
was dazu führte das er ein schwummeriges Gefühl in der Magengegend bekam.  
Harry bestieg schnell mit Hermine die Tribüne um die Prüfungen besser zu  
sehen. Die Schüler flogen alle halb so gut. Wenige von ihnen hatten  
wirklich eine reelle Chance ausgewählt zu werden. Sie mussten alles  
mögliche machen. Sturzflüge des ersten Grades, Klatschern gezielt  
treffen, Quaffelwurf, für die Torhüter Paraden usw. Ron schlug sich gut  
als Torhüter. Schwankte zwar ein wenig was daran lag das er kaum flog  
doch er machte es besser als die anderen. Eine ganze Stunde dauerte das  
ganze als Alicia dann bekannt gab das übermorgen die Resultate auf den  
schwarzen Brett stehen würden. Danach flog Alicia auf Harry zu und  
landete neben ihm. Hermine war zu Ron geeilt um ihm zu helfen. Alicia  
setzte sich neben Harry. Sie schwitzte. "Na? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte  
Harry. "Ja, ja." Antwortete sie und lächelte wieder verführerisch. "Wann  
geht es mit den Training los?" fragte Harry. "Bald Harry und noch  
etwas... ich würde gerne mit dir ein Einzeltraining machen. Ich möchte  
jetzt genauer wissen wie gut du bist." Harry blickte sie einwenig  
verwirrt an. "Dann hätte ich jetzt mitmachen sollen." "Ja, schon aber ich  
wollte es mit dir alleine machen. Weißt... ich hätte mich nicht so  
richtig auf deine Fähigkeiten konzentrieren können." "Wenn das so ist,  
klar." Sagte Harry. Sie lächelte. "Also dann..... Morgen um acht Uhr?"  
"Acht Uhr? Wird es nicht etwas zu dunkel?" "Nein, ich denke nicht  
außerdem kann ich sonst nicht." "Na schön. Dann bis morgen." Sie lächelte  
noch einmal und verließ die Tribüne.  
  
Als Ron und Hermine endlich wieder zu Harry zurückkehrten, begaben sie  
sich zum Mittagessen. Wie immer war die Halle gefühlt. Später, begaben  
sie sich zum Unterricht, Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste bei Snape.  
Die Gryffindors und Slytherins warteten dort auf Snapes Ankunft. Hermine,  
Ron und Harry hatten sich zuhinterst gesetzt. Ihre Bücher und  
Zauberstäben vor ihnen auf den Tisch. Kurz danach schlug die Tür wild auf  
und Snape betrat das Zimmer. Er eilte nach vor zur schwarzen Tafel und  
musterte die Klasse. Seine Augen blinzten. "So... ihr... Heute werden wir  
uns erst einmal darum kümmern um zu testen wozu ihr in der Lage seit.....  
ALLE..... Jeder wird einzeln nach vor Kommen und mir sagen was für  
Kampfsprüche er beherrscht. Neville... du zuerst." Befahl er barsch.  
Neville, mit zitternden Knien, kam nach vor und hatte nichts zu  
berichten. Snape funkelte mit den Augen. "Sie beherrschen also keine  
Kampfzaubersprüchen? Mr. Longbotton?" "Nein... Prof." Sagte Neville  
zitternd. "Na schön. Zurück auf ihren Platz sie Nichtsnutz." Egal was es  
war aber das hatte Harry eindeutig zum Platzen gebracht. "Prof. Snape?"  
fragte Harry mit zusammengebissene Zähnen. "Was Potter?" "Warum  
beleidigen sie Neville?" Stille trat ein. Snape tat so als habe er sich  
verhört.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt Potter?" fauchte er. "Ich fragte ihnen warum sie  
Neville beleidigen. Er kann ja schließlich nichts dafür und die meisten  
hier kennen kaum genügend Kampfzaubersprüchen. Wenn Neville ein  
Nichtsnutz ist, dann sind wir alle Nichtsnutzige. " Snape brannte vor  
Wut. Er eilte nach vor und stellte sich vor Potter. "Aufstehen Potter."  
Schrie er so das die ganze Klasse zitterte. Noch nie hatten sie Snape so  
wütend gesehen. Harry stand auf wie es ihm befohlen worden war. "Wollen  
sie damit behaupten das sie min Unterricht kritisieren, Potter?" Ron  
neben Harry zitterte und blickte zu Harry hoch. Auch Hermine erging es  
genau gleich. "Nein Prof. das habe ich nicht so gemeint. Tatsache ist das  
sie Neville.... oh... verzeihen sie.. doch das tu ich. Ihr Unterricht ist  
grob." Snape Augen weiteten sich aus und Dampf schoss aus seiner Nase.  
Wie ein rasender Stier in der Arena. Seine Augen funkelten. "Potter... 40  
Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und jetzt kommen sie nach vorn." Harry  
folgte Snape. Der Gedanke einwenig übertrieben gehabt zu haben überkam  
ihn. "Potter... schreiben sie mir sämtliche Zaubersprüchen der dunklen  
Seite. Alphabetisch. Wenn sie sich für so intelligent halten, wird es  
ihnen doch sicher kein Problem sein. LOS:" Harry nahm eine Kreide und  
blickte in die Runde. Dann seufzte er und fing zu schreiben an. Avada  
Kadavra, Crutiatio, Imperio, Höllenpein, Slan-Schet, Stuptorslayer,  
Ingresmo, Tortatus, Imputatius, Celevritis, Konzentratus di Crutio. Und  
so ging es weiter. Harry schrieb ohne Unterbruch und je mehr er schrieb,  
desto mehr weiteten sich Snapes Augen. Woher zum Teufel wusste er das  
alles? Dann, nach etwa 27 verschiedene Zauber brach Harry ab. "Mehr weiß  
ich nicht Prof. Reicht es?" fragte Harry und legte die Kreide nieder.  
Snape faste sich schnell wieder. "Potter... können sie mir die  
Bedeutungen dieser Zauber erklären?" fragte Snape und hoffte das Harry  
nein sagen würde doch stattdessen... "Ja Prof. Soll ich es jetzt tun?"  
Einige Schüler kicherten. "Nein Potter. Sie werden mir aber alle diese  
Sprüchen niederschreiben mit Ursprung, Zeit und Fähigkeit. Ich will  
nächste Woche fünf Pergamente sehen." "Fünf Pergamente?" stieß Ron  
erschrocken hervor und auch die anderen konnten es nicht fassen. Snape  
grinste böse. Auch Harrys Gesicht war leicht schockiert. "Wie sie  
wünschen Prof." sagte er dann und kehrte zum Platz zurück. "So ein  
Schleimbeutel." Flüsterte Ron Harrys ins Ohr. Snape fuhr fort,  
offensichtlich zufrieden Harry eine schwere Arbeit aufgelegt gehabt zu  
haben. Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten, lies sie Snape eines der  
langweiligsten Kapitel lesen und dann eine Zusammenfassung schreiben. So  
verlief die Stunde. Am Schluss dann, verließen alle, außer den  
Slytherins, den Unterricht mit enttäuschter Miene. Es war mittlerweile  
15:00 und sie begaben sich zu Binns Geschichtsvorlesung. Wieder eine  
langweilige Doppelstunde.  
  
Am Abend dann, gegen 22:00, befanden sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry  
bereitete sich vor um sich hinaus zu schleichen. Er hatte diese  
Herausforderung zugestimmt. Ron und Hermine saßen am Sofa vor dem Kamin.  
Ihr Kopf gegen seine Brust und döste. Harry überkamen Sehnsüchte wenn er  
Hermine und Ron so friedlich sah. Er legte sich früh hin und stellte  
seinen Wecker um halb zwölf. Um Halbzwölf dann wurde er geweckt. Harry  
schlich sich aus seinen Zimmer und packte seine Kleidung, Zauberstab und  
betrat die Toilette. Er zog sich aus und erkannte noch seine bläuliche  
Flecken am Bauch. Er kleidete sich in Schwarz. Genau wie er sich als er  
Hermine zu Hilfe geeilt war. Danach nahm er den Tarnumhang und verließ  
den Turm. Getarnt, begab er sich zum Schlossgelände.  
  
Es war Nacht und das Mondlicht beleuchtete das Schlossgelände. Harry  
wartete dort. Es war schon nach Mitternacht als vier andere Gestallten  
dann auftauchten. Goyle, Crabbe und die zwei Muskelpaketen. Sie waren in  
ihre Umhänge gekleidet. Es war Kühl und windig. Ihre Umhänge flatterten  
wild. Ganz in der nähe befand sich die Peitschende Weide. Ihr zu nahe  
kommen, wollte niemand. "Du bist also hier Potter. Ganz schön Tapfer."  
"Lass die dummen Sprüchen und fangen wir an." Sagte Harry und zuckte  
seinen Zauberstab. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. "Vier gegen eins..."  
Dachte Harry, "..ist nicht so fair von mir." Die Slytherins warteten.  
Sie verspürten jetzt eine gewisse Ehrfurcht gegenüber Harry der so  
gelassen da stand. Als die Spannung seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, fingen  
sie an. Alle vier richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry. "Furukulus,  
Impedimienta, Lokomoto, Impedimienta.." riefen sie durcheinander. Vier  
Lichtstrahlen schossen auf Harry zu. Harry aber murmelte etwas und die  
Flüche prallten gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere und schossen zu ihnen  
zurück. Zwei davon wurden getroffen. Crabbe bekam den Forucullus.  
Tentakel bildeten sich auf seinen Gesicht. Der andere Bodygard, bekam den  
Impedimienta zu spüren. Er brach zusammen. Harry seufzte. Es war schon  
gut diese Kraft zu besitzen. Goyle blickte Harry mit erstarrten Augen an.  
Offenbar hatte er Angst. Sein anderer Bodygard erging es genau so.  
"Dormes." Murmelte Harry und zielte mit der Spitze seines, weißen Stabes  
auf den Kopf des Bodygard. Sofort wurde ihm schläfrig und brach zusammen.  
Goyle war immer noch erstarrt. Während er mit sich kämpfte, wartete  
Harry. Der Wind verstärkte sich. Dann aber hatte Goyle eine Idee. "Ich  
gebe auf Harry." Sagte er und senkte den Stab. Harry musterte ihn genau  
an. "Bist du hierher gekommen um aufzugeben?" fragte Harry und steckte  
sein Zauberstab in die Scheide. "Nein.. Lelelop-Crutiatio" sagte Goyle  
und schoss den Lelelop- Crutiatio auf Harry. Der Fluch traf Harry am  
Oberschenkel und eigentlich hatte Harry erwartet das er nichts zu spüren  
bekommen würde doch das passierte nicht mehr. Fürchterliche Krämpfen  
durchfuhren ihm in seinen Oberschenkel. Er spürte sich so als würde seine  
Sehnen zerreißen. Unter Qualenvolle schmerzen brach Harry am Boden  
zusammen und umklammerte seinen Oberschenke. Sein Stab fiel ihm aus der  
Hand. Harry hatte das Gefühl übergeben zu müssen. So stark waren die  
Schmerzen. Einen solchen Fluch hatte er noch nie gesehen. Goyle.  
triumphierend, schritt zu Harry. Den Fluch hatte er noch nicht gelöst was  
mit der Zeit immer mehr und mehr gefährlicher Wurde. Neben Harry blieb er  
stehen. Er grinste erfreut.  
  
"Tut es weh Harry?" fragte er immer noch mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry  
gerichtet. Die schmerzen wurden jetzt einfach unerträglich und was noch  
schlimmer war, der Schmerz breitete sich wie eine Schwimmflut fort. Der  
Schmerz hatte sich jetzt fast überall verteilt. Beine, Füße, Bauch,  
Brust, Armen, usw. Nach Harrys Sicht war es sogar noch schlimmer als der  
Crutiatio selbstpersönlich. Er musste etwas tun und zwar jetzt. Er  
richtete seine Hand auf Goyles Zauberstab. "Sl...an-Schet." Murmelte  
Harry und Goyles Stab zerbrach. Sofort löste sich auch der Fluch obwohl  
Harry immer noch die Nachwirkung zu spüren bekam. Goyle erschrak und wich  
einpaar Schritten zurück. Harry richtete seine Hand gegen Goyles Fuß und  
murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Sofort stolperte Goyle nach hinten und fiel  
zu Boden. Harry versuchte aufzustehen und er schaffte es fast nicht. Er  
konnte kein Gewicht auf seinen linken Bein legen. Taumelnd, versuchte er  
aufrecht zu stehen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich Bleischwer an.  
Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seine Stirn geformt und seine Sicht  
vernebelte sich ein wenig. Harrys Zauberstab lag weit weg und eher Harry  
nur einen Schritt darauf machen konnte, hatte sich Goyle auf ihn  
gestürzt. Mit seinen ganze Gewicht drückte er Harry zu Boden und schlug  
wie ein Besessener auf Harry. Harry wehrte sich gut doch der Fluch hatte  
in geradezu zu stark geschwächt. Sein linker Bein war lahmgelegt. Er  
spürte in nicht mehr. Goyle packte dann mit beiden Händen Harrys Hals und  
rückte so stark er auch nur konnte. Harry griff mit seinen Händen die von  
Goyle und versuchte sie weg zu ziehen doch er schaffte es nicht. Dieser  
Goyle hatte eine gewaltige Kraft. "Ich bring dich um Potter." Rief er.  
Harrys Gesicht wurde zunehmend röter. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft. Er  
versuchte sich umzuwälzen doch es schlug fehl. Würde er so sterben?  
Lächerlich, dachte er als es langsam schwarz um ihn wurden. Doch kurz  
bevor das passierte, hörte er Rennschritte und dann einen dumpfen Schlag  
auf Goyles Kopf. Der Druck am Halse löste sich und Goyle brach neben ihm  
zusammen. Harry hustete und legte sich Seitlich. Die Person die angerannt  
gekommen war, kniete neben Harry und legte sie Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Alles OK?" hörte Harry Chos Stimme rufen. "Cho?" fragte Harry der so  
halbe wieder richtig sehen konnte. "Ja, die bin ich. Komm ich helfe dir."  
Sagte sie und half Harry hoch. Jetzt erkannte Harry Chos Gesicht. "Wo  
kommst du den her Cho?" "Diese Frage sollte ich dir wohl eher stellen  
Harry. Wie kommst du auf die Idee dich einfach Mitten in der Nacht zu  
duellieren?" "Ich hatte meine Gründe." Keuchte Harry. "Ja, das sehe ich,.  
Komm mit. Du bist verletzt. Ich mit dir reden." Befahl Cho in einen Ton  
das Harry von ihr nicht kannte. Sie legte Harrys Arm um ihren Hals und  
eine Hand gegen seinen Bauch um ihn zu stützen und brachte ihm zum  
Schloss. "Bist du allein hier?" Fragte Harry. Cho machte das Ja-Geräusch.  
"Und darf ich dich fragen was du so um Mitternacht machst?" "Harry, ich  
bin Schulsprecherin. Ich habe die Erlaubnis mich Nachts rumzureiben.  
Natürlich nicht um irgend welche Dummheiten anzurichten." Harry prustete  
grinsend. "Ein Glück das ich nie Schulsprecher werde." Gab er vor sich  
hin und Cho kicherte kurz. "Oh Harry." "Was ist mit den anderen?" "Die  
lassen wir dort. Um die kümmere ich mich dann später." Sagte sie. Sie  
waren mitten im Gang des zweiten Stockes als sie dann in ein Zimmer  
eintraten. Ein kleines Zimmer mit Bett, Tisch, Schrank, Fenster und  
mehrere Bilderrahmen an der Wand hängend. Es war Chos Einzelzimmer.  
Mehrere Kerzen brannten über ihnen und beleuchtete schwach das Zimmer.  
Cho half Harry und führte ihm zum Bett wo er sich hinsetzte. Die  
Schmerzen waren immer noch nicht vergangen. Cho schloss die Tür und  
öffnete eine Schublade am Tisch wo sie einpaar Handtücher, und eine  
Flasche heraus nahm und sich dann neben Harry setzte. Harry hatte eine  
leichte Schnittwunde am der Stirn und mehrere Kratzer. Sie tunkte das  
Handtusch mit der Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche und faltete es dann leicht.  
  
"Jetzt halt Still Harry." Befahl sie als sie sanft Harrys Verletzungen  
kurierte. Es brannte wie Alkohol. "Diese Aktion vorhin Harry hat dir 20  
Punkte gekostet. Tut mir Leid aber ich muss sie dir abziehen. Wenn ich es  
nicht tue, verliere ich meine Autorität, verstehst du?" Natürlich  
verstand es Harry. "Ja, klar... und Danke." Nuschelte er verlegen. "Da  
gibt es nichts zu danken Harry." Sagte sie und lächelte sanft. Jedes Mal  
wenn sie mit dem Lappen über Harrys Wunden strich, verzog sich leicht  
Harrys Gesicht. "Ich weiß das es brennt aber das ist deine Schuld." Sagte  
sie. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du ein Solozimmer hast.... Autsch..."  
Sagte Harry. "Schulsprecher haben immer ein eigenes Zimmer Harry. So...  
soweit so gut. Jetzt zeig mir mal deinen Oberschenkel." "Bitte?" fragte  
Harry erschrocken. Musste er sich jetzt die Hosen ausziehen? "Deinen  
Oberschenkel." Wiederholte sie ernst. "Und wie?" fragte Harry. "Hör zu  
Harry. Wenn du zu Pomfrey gehen willst, bitte, aber sie wird eine  
Erklärung verlangen. Meinst du das du dir das leisten kannst?" Harry  
überlegte. Pomfrey würde ausrasten wenn er wieder bei ihr auftauchen  
würde. Wohl oder übel blieb ihm jetzt keine Wahl. "Hör zu Cho... es nicht  
so das ich..." "Trägst du Boxers?" fragte Cho. « Ich ? Ja schon.. »  
stotterte Harry. "Nun dann ist es ja nicht schlimm. Los!" Sie stand auf  
um einpaar Sachen aus ihren Schrak zu holen während Harry sich seine  
Hosen aus zog. "Leg dich auf Bett Harry." Sagte sie. Harry tat es. Im war  
etwas unangenehm. Cho setzte sich letzt mit einen Dose neben Harry um  
musterte sein angeschwollnes Bein. "Du kennst dich in der Medizin aus?"  
fragte Harry. Cho nickte und fing langsam damit an Harrys Oberschenke zu  
tasten beziehungsweise kneten. "Ich habe seit meinen ersten Jahr in  
Hogwarts Medizin studiert. Meine Eltern hielten es immer für wichtig sich  
in der Medizin auszukennen." "Ich verstehe... ah.." "Hat es weh getan?"  
"Nur ein bisschen." Sagte Harry komödiantisch. Cho lächelte. Dann zog sie  
seine Salbe und legte sich ein wenig auf beiden Händen und fing fest zu  
reiben. Während sie rieb änderte sich ihren Ton. Sie war nicht mehr  
Streng und Befehlerisch sondern Milde. "Harry?" "Ja?" fragte Harry der  
seinen Blick von Cho nicht abgewandt hatte. "Ich wollte mich bei dir  
entschuldigen wegen das was vor den Ferien im Keller passiert ist. Auch  
wollte ich dir danken das du mich gerettet hast. Ich währe Verloren wenn  
du mir nicht gerettet hättest." Sagte sie und es Klang wirklich danach.  
Harry richtete sich leicht und stützte sich mit seinen Armen. "Ich werde  
dir sicher nicht verzeihen Cho...." Diese Worte klangen hart in Chos  
Inneren. "Im Grunde hat Harry auch recht." Dachte sie. "...da es nichts  
zu verzeihen gibt Cho." Beendete Harry seinen Satz. "Aber ich..." "Kein  
Aber Cho." "Aber der Biss des Guhls. Ich.. ich hätte dir helfen sollen.  
Er hat dich furchtbar gebissen und ich.. ich..." Harry hatte das Gefühl  
das Cho leicht zu weinen anfangen würde. Ihre Augen glänzten von der  
Feuchte. "Eh, eh.. Cho...", sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf ihre  
Schulter. "... du trägst sicher keine Schuld und ich bin dir nicht böse.  
Bin es niemals gewesen. Das ist jetzt nur noch Erinnerung OK?" sagte  
Harry tröstend. Cho nickte ohne Harry anzuschauen. Sie wagte es nicht.  
Ihre Augen waren nass und sie wollte sie nicht zeigen. Dummerweise konnte  
sie sich die Tränen auch nicht wegwischen da ihre Händen klebrig waren.  
"Danke Harry." Sagte sie und fing an Harrys Oberschenkel mit der Salbe  
sanft zu massieren.  
  
Es verursachte Harry zwar Schmerz aber er unterdrückte es. Eine Zeitlang  
schwiegen beide. Harry verspürte eine sehr Intime Freude gegenüber Cho  
wie er sonst nie verspürt hatte. Zu sehen wie sich Cho um seine  
Verletzung kümmerte und überhaupt wie empfindsam sie es tat, weckten neue  
Welten in Harry. Er musterte sie Seitlich an. Konnte den Blick gar nicht  
mehr von ihr Abwenden und doch war das alles. Als Cho fertig massiert  
hatte, was Harry sehr gut gefallen hatte, stand sie auf, fühlte eine  
kleine Schüssel mit Wasser und wusch sich die Händen. "Danke Cho. Es  
fühlt sich schon viel besser an." Sagte Harry. "Diese Salbe entspannt die  
Muskulatur um ein vielfaches was große Heilwirkung auf solche Flüchen  
hat." Erklärte sie. Während Cho die Sachen versorgte, versuchte Harry  
aufzustehen und schaffe es halb taumelnd. Dann versuchte er sich seine  
Hosen anzuziehen und währe beinahe umgefallen. "Nun, ich denke das ich  
los muss Cho. Ich will dich nicht weiter stören und hier mitzuschlafen,  
ha ha, wird wohl nicht möglich sein." Sagte Harry. Cho nickte wenn auch  
einwenig enttäuscht. Harry war sich seinen Umhang um den Rücken und  
schnallte sich seinen Zaubergurt an wo seine Zauberstabscheide angemacht  
war. Hinkend, gelang er zur Tür. Cho stand neben ihm. "Harry, eine Frage  
hätte ich da noch." Sagte sie. Harry blickte in ihre hellblaue Augen. Ja  
fast transparent. "Ja Cho?" Cho sammelte die richtigen Worten. "Es ist  
so.. ich und eine andere Schülerin haben eine Arbeit in zwei Wochen  
einzureichen. Das Thema ist die dunkle Künste. Nun ja.. ich wollte dich  
fragen ob du uns vielleicht einwenig helfen könntest. Natürlich nur wenn  
du Lust hast." Fügte sie schnell hinzu. "Dunkle Künste sagst du?" fragte  
Harry. "Ja... Flüchen, Geschichte und so weiter. Also wenn du die Zeit  
und Lust hättest uns vielleicht einwenig... ich meine du weißt sicher  
viel davon und ich... nun ja.. Verteidigung gegen die dunkel Künste ins  
mein... mein schwächstes Fach." "Klar... wenn du Hilfe brauchst, helfe  
ich gern. Immerhin hast du mir doch jetzt gerade auch geholfen. Schick  
mir eine Nachricht wann wir uns treffen sollen. " Sagte Harry. Cho  
strahlte. "Danke Harry." "Bitte hör auf zu danken Cho. Also ich beeile  
mich sonst taucht noch Filch auf oder Mrs. Noris, seine abscheuliche  
Katze." Harry öffnete die Tür und trat in den Gang hinaus. Dann drehte er  
sich noch ein letztes Mal um und dankte Cho. Hinkend, machte er sich auf  
den Weg zum Turm in Gedanken bei Cho.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, wunderte sich Hermine warum Harry hinkte. Er redete  
ihr ein er habe sich gestern Nacht den Fuß angeschlagen. Hermine wollte  
noch widerredend doch Harry brachte sie zum schweigen. Gemeinsam, begaben  
sie sich zur großen Halle und frühstückten. "Hast du schon mit dem  
Aufsatz angefangen Harry?" fragte Hermine. "Nö." Antwortete Harry und  
trank seinen Kürbissaft leer. Sonderliche Lust darauf hatte er nicht.  
Snape war schon ein Idiot. Warum hatte Dumbledore ihm die Stelle in VGDDK  
gegeben? Die Halle war fast leer. Die meisten Schüler hatten am Mittwoch  
erst ab 11:oo Uhr Unterricht. Sie aber schon um 8:00 bei McGonagall.  
Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, begaben sie ich zum Verwandlungszimmer.  
Die Unterrichtsstunden bei McGonagall waren immer hart. Wer sich nicht  
konzentrierte und den Unterricht verfolgte, musste gar nicht mehr kommen.  
Heute hatten sie Unterricht mit den Ravenclaws. Hermine, Harry und Ron  
setzten sich zuforderst und warteten. McGonagall saß bereits vor ihnen  
und musterte die Klasse an. "Heute, werden wir uns damit beschäftigen,  
unsere Zauberstäben in nutzbare Weckzeuge zu verwandeln. Seht her...."  
McGonagall legte ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Handpalme und murmelte "Fera-  
Intro-pluma." Ihr Zauberstab verwandelte sich in einer Feder. "Wichtig  
ist das ihr den Namen auf Latin, Spanisch, Italienisch oder Französisch  
nennen. Deshalb werden wir jetzt und sämtliche Werkzeuge in alle vier  
Sprachen niederschreiben." Die Klasse arbeitete Still. Harry schrieb eine  
Unzahl von Werkzeugen die er brauchen könnte. Einen Dolch, Schreibzeug,  
Tau, Handschuhen, Schere usw. Am ende der Stunde durften sie alle noch  
einen versuch wagen. Hermine schaffte es einen Spiegel zu formen. Ron,  
einen Kissen und Harry eine Brille. Neville versagte so stark, das sein  
Zauberstab sich in einer Dornenvolle Rose verwandelte und musste zu  
Pomfrey gehen um die Dornen in seiner Hand entfernen zu lassen. Am ende  
der Doppelstunde, machte sich Harry bereit um mit dem Aufsatz anzufangen.  
Er begab sich zur Bibliothek und nahm eine Handvoll Bücher über dunkle  
Künste. Er setzte sich an einen freien Tisch und fing an.  
  
Zuerst einmal würde er alle Flüche niederschreiben, sie in Kategorien  
verteilen und dann die passende Kritik oder Wirkung niederschreiben. Die  
Minuten vergingen und Harry kritzelte all sein Wissen nieder. Er merkte  
gar nicht wie sich die Bibliothek füllte. Schülerinnen und Schüler traten  
ein und setzten sich auch auf seinen Tisch. Er war so konzentriert, das  
er gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte das Parvati seine niedergeschriebene  
Pergamente zur Hand genommen hatte und durchlas. "Der Ogro-Fluch. Dient  
dazu die Ängste des Opfer größer zu werden." Las sie laut vor und riss  
Harry von seiner Konzentration. Sie saß ganz dicht gegen ihm. "AH.. oh..  
Parvati... hab gar nicht gemerkt das du hier bist." Sagte Harry und  
blickte sich um. Überall saßen Schülerinnen und Schüler die Arbeiteten.  
"Natürlich... warst ja am arbeiten. Snapes Aufsatz?" fragte sie und  
musterte Harrys Gesicht an. "Ja." Sagte Harry und wandte den Blick wieder  
seiner Arbeit zu. Sie war einfach viel zu nahe. "Kommst du gut voran?"  
"Ich denke schon." Antwortete Harry. "Harry?" "Ja, was ist?" "Es tut mir  
Leid wegen vorhin im Turm. Du weißt schon, Autograme." Sagte sie. "Ach  
das ist jetzt egal." Antwortete Harry. "Wirklich? Du bist mir nicht mehr  
Böse?" Harry blickte wieder in ihre Augen. "Das bin ich nicht Parvati.  
Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich arbeiten und irgendwie bremst du mich. " Sie  
strahlte. "Bremse ich ihm oder verwirre ich ihn?" fragte sie sich. Sie  
stand auf und lächelte Harry bevor sie ging. Harry wandte wieder seinen  
blick den Aufsatz zu doch er dachte nicht an er Arbeit sondern an  
Parvati. Warum kam sie ihm plötzlich so nahe? Hatte das was Hermine  
gesagt hatte damit zu tun? Harry schaute nach hinten und in der tat.  
Eine kleine Schar Mädchen wandten blitzschnell ihre Blicke von ihm ab als  
er zu ihnen hinüberschaute.  
  
Kurz danach hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus. Er packte seine Sachen und  
verließ die Bibliothek. Es war kurz vor zwölf als Harry Ron und Hermine  
im Hauptflur traf. Beide, Hand an Hand, eilten zu Harry. "Du wirst es  
nicht glauben Harry aber wir haben gerade ein Gespräch zwischen zwei  
Slytherins belauscht. Sie haben gesagt das Goyle und Crabbe und andere  
etwas gegen dich planen. Sie hassen dich wie die Pest." Harry schien  
darüber nicht beeindruckt zu sein. "Na ja, ich nehme es ihnen nicht  
übel." "Das sagst du die ganze Zeit Harry." Sagte Hermine warnend. Im  
selben Augeblick kam eine pechschwarze Eule den Gang angeflogen und lies  
einen Brief vor Harry fallen. Harry hob es und las. "Es ist von Cho."  
Sagte er. "Cho?" fragte Hermine und Ron. "Ja, sie braucht Hilfe für eine  
Arbeit und ich habe ihr gesagt ich würde ihr helfen." Sagte Harry und  
öffnete den Brief.  
  
Hallo Harry,  
  
wegen gestern Nacht habe ich dir ja darum gebetet ob du mir und eine  
andere Schülerin bei der Arbeit helfen könntest. Währe es für dich in  
Ordnung Morgen Abend um 21:00 in der Bibliothek? Das währe Toll,  
  
Liebe Grüße  
  
Cho  
  
Harry faltete den Brief zu und steckte es in seinen Umhang. "So, so.. du  
hilfst ihr also." Sagte Ron. "Was? Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte  
Harry. "Oh, la, la, eine neue Liebe gedeiht." Sagte Ron mimisch. Hermine  
verzog das Gesicht und Harry zuckte die Schulter. "Wir müssen los" sagte  
dann Hermine und sie eilten zur großen Halle.  
  
Der Nachmittag verlief ruhig. Der Unterricht bei Lockhart fiel aus da er  
erst in zwei Wochen aufkreuzen würde. Am Abend dann, hinkte Harry zum  
Quidditchstadium. Er hatte es nicht gegessen und es war bereits 19:45. Er  
betrat die Unkleidekabine und zog sich seinen scharlachroten  
Quidditchumhang an. 


	17. Kapitel 17

Harry Potter und das Ritual des Razzarozz's  
  
Kapitel 2 Die Vorbereitung  
  
Tief im kalten Tibet in einer tiefen Eishöhle. Draussen ein stürmischer  
Schneesturm und trockene Kälte.  
  
"Wie kommen wir voran?" fragte Grindelwald. Seine Forscher arbeiteten in  
einem Laboratorium. Es war ein runder Raum mit Tischen auf deren  
Alchemistische Sachen standen. Röhre, Schläuche, Phiolen, Flaschen,  
eingefrorene Pflanzen usw. Es waren insgesamt acht Forscher. "Wir kommen  
nur langsam voran mein Lord." Sagte einer von ihnen. "Euch ist klar das  
der Trank vor dem 5 Oktober festiggestellt werden muss." Sagte  
Grindelwald mit einer Spur Ungeduld. "Das ist uns natürlich klar mein  
Lord aber wer wird es denn einschleusen?" "Ich habe mich nicht zu  
rechtfertigen. Führt eure Arbeit zu ende und schnell." sagte Grindelwald  
und verlies den Raum durch eines der vielen Tunnels. Es herrschte eine  
erbarmungslose Kälte doch dank bestimmten Zaubersprüchen, überlebte sie  
es. Grindelwald, ein genialer Schwarzmagier der Voldemort verraten hatte,  
pflegte es immer auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Er war ein Meister der  
schwarzen Kunst und besass fast den gesamten Wissen über die dunkle  
Kunst. Er war hager, alt, einen langen grauen Bart bis zum Bauchgürtel  
und in einen schwarzroten Umhang gekleidet. In seiner Zauberstabscheide  
steckte sein goldener Zauberstab. Ein Zauberstab der aus einen  
Drachenstein gefertigt worden war. Grindelwald eilte zu seiner  
Schülerin. Er betrat einen Kubikförmigen Raum mit Bett, Tisch und  
Bücherregal. Auf der Eisdecke schwebte eine stark leuchtende Laterne.  
Lyloië, ein 17 Jähriges Mädchen mit Hüftenlanges, braunrotes Haar,  
schlank, fast so gross wie Grindelwald und sehr charismatisch, lag dort  
auf dem Bett und schlief. Grindelwald grinste als er sie sah. Er blickte  
zum Tisch um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten. Wie immer war sie sehr fleissig  
gewesen und ihre Arbeit gut erfüllt. Grindelwald setzte sich neben ihr  
auf den Bett und rüttelte sie leicht. Sie klappte die Augen auf und  
blickte mit ihren pechschwarzen Augen in die Grindelwalds. "Meister?"  
fragte sie halbverschlafen. "Es ist bald soweit. Traust du es dir zu?"  
fragte Grindelwald. "Ja, aber ich hätte noch einpaar fragen." Sagte  
Lyloië "Bitte." Lyloië räusperte sich. "Was ich dort tun muss ist mir  
klar aber was ist mit dem Erbe und der Direktor? Sie werden mich sicher  
spüren." Grindelwald grinste. "Auch dafür habe ich gesorgt. Der Direktor  
wird kurz bevor aufbrechen müssen. Er wird also bei deiner Ankunft nicht  
mehr da sein. Was der Erbe angeht, so wird er zwar Anfangs dich mit  
Misstrauen anblicken aber noch keine Gefahr spüren. Du wirst also die  
Gelegenheit so früh wie möglich ausnützen müssen. Der Trank ist bald  
fertig. Du weißt doch für wem es ist?" "Ja, die Erbin." "Richtig. Sorge  
dafür das sie sich in den Verbotenen Wald begibt. Der Erbe wird sie  
garantiert Suchen. Diese Tage solange er weg ist solltest du effektiv  
ausnützen." "Das werde ich." Sagte Lyloië. "Gut, mach dich bereit. Von  
Durmstrang aus wirst du leicht ins Schloss gelangen." Sagte Grindelwald  
und verlies den Raum. Lyloië lag noch einer weile. Sie durfte nicht  
versagen. Nicht jetzt. Würde sie erfolg haben, würde sich vieles für sie  
ändern. Sie musste es einfach schaffen.  
  
Es war 21:30. Harry kehrte hinkend gerade vom Quidditchtraining zurück.  
Es war die reinste Höhle gewesen. Alicia hatte ihn viel zu hart  
drangenommen. "Hundert Rumpfbügen. Mensch...." dachte Harry während er  
sich am Bauch fasste. Es fühlte sich leicht verspannt an und schwer. Doch  
das war noch lange nicht alles gewesen. Liegenstützen und Kniebeugen.  
Alicia hatte keine Rücksicht auf sein Verletztes Bein genommen. Die  
Fliegerei war auch kein Vergnügen. Wie konnte sie ihm mit zwei Rasend-  
verzauberte-Klatscher Schnatz-Suchen-trainieren? Zwei Mal hatten ihm die  
Klatscher erwischt. Alicia war danach sofort zu ihm geeilt um ihm zu  
verarzten wenn es nötig war. Hatte sie ihm Ausgenutzt? Harry riss sich  
von seinen üblen Gedanken als er vor der fetten Damme anhielt und das  
Passwort nannte. Die fette Dame klappte zur Seite und Harry,  
Schweissdurchschwitzt, betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Ron und Hermine  
auf ihn warteten. Harry redete nicht viel denn er begab sich sofort unter  
die Dusche und zog sich seinen Trainer an. Erschöpft, ging er ins Bett  
und schlief binnen einer Sekunde ein.  
  
Am nächsten Tag verlief der Unterricht wie immer. Harry schrieb während  
seiner Freizeit an seinen Aufsatz der wie immer Fehlerfrei sein musste.  
Snape hatte schon oft Harrys Aufsätze absichtlich für schlecht erklärt  
und Harry gezwungen sie noch einmal zu schreiben. Es war ein ruhiger  
Abend in der Bibliothek. Sie war leer und an einen Tisch, neben einen  
Fenstersims, sass Harry, vertieft in einen Zauberbuch. Eine kleine  
Lichtlampe brannte vor seinen Stapel Bücher. Harry hatte noch lange nicht  
vergessen das er eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Dummerweise  
war sein ganzes Wissen in Italien verbrannt worden. So war er gezwungen  
auf normales Wissen zurückzugreifen. In der dunklen Kunst und Kampf  
wusste er jetzt schon einiges. In der Allgemeine Zauberei aber hatte er  
noch viele Lücken. "Schrumpfzauber." Las Harry laut und streckte sich.  
Es handelte sich um einen Zauber der Möbel oder Sonstiges verkleinerte,  
nicht aber den wahren Gewicht beeinflusste. Lust auf einen Versuch hatte  
er jetzt nicht. Er schaute zur Uhr über die Tür der Bibliothek. 20:45. Es  
würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Cho aufkreuzen würde. Harry gähnte und  
stand auf. Er war Müde. Nicht Physisch sonder Psychisch. Bevor es soweit  
war, wollte Harry noch einen heissen Kaffe trinken. Er verlies die  
Bibliothek und eilte zur Küche wo Dobby, der Hauself, ihm eine  
Kaffeetasse anbot. "Master Harry Potter. Dobby ist so erfreut sie wieder  
zusehen." Sagte Dobby und musste eine kleine Träne verdrücken. "Ich auch  
Dobby." Antwortete Harry mit einen müden Lächeln. "Geht es dir gut?" "Oh  
ja, Sir. Bestens. Dobby hat eine Gehaltserhöhung bekommen. Drei Galleonen  
die Woche. Natürlich wollte Dobby ablehnen doch der beklopfter alter Kauz  
hat darauf bestanden." "Beklopfter alter Kauz? Prof. Dumbledore?" fragte  
Harry verdattert als er Dobby so sprechen hörte. Dobby mied immer solche  
Redensarten. "Der Direktor hatte nichts dagegen und ich habe mich daran  
gewöhnt." Sagte Dobby grinsend und eilte davon um Harry mehr Kaffe zu  
bringen. Harry trank seinen Kaffe zu ende und dankte Dobby. Dobby  
verabschiedetet sich ebenfalls und Harry kehrte zurück in die Bibliothek.  
Als er sie betrat, saßen dort Cho und Birgitte bereits auf seinen Tisch  
und unterhalteten sich. Als sie Harry kommen sahen, standen sie auf. Cho  
lächeltet bei weiten gelassener als ihre Freundin. Brigitte Ehrler. Harry  
lächelte zurück und grüßte. "Danke das du gekommen bist Harry." Sagte  
Cho. "Natürlich... ist schon OK. Also, wollen wir?" Sie setzten sich,  
Harry neben Brigitte und fingen an, die von Cho mitgebrachten Bücher, zu  
lesen und Skizzen daraus zu schreiben. Während Harry sich über die  
Geschichte des Schwarzmagier Ratrotz kümmerte, lassen Cho und Brigitte  
die Entstehung der schwarzen Künste. "Entstehung der schwarzen Künste.  
Vor mehr als 1000 Jahren, wird erzählt, begann die dunkle Magie zum  
ersten Mal die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Die...." "Das ist falsch." Sagte  
Harry immer noch in seinen Buch vertieft. Er hatte Cho sehr wohl  
mitgelauscht. "Bitte Harry?" fragte sie. "Die dunkle Kunst hatte schon  
vor mehreren tausend Jahren die Oberhand gehabt. Vor der Zeit der Vier  
Grossen." Brigitte blickte zu Cho und Cho zu Harry. "Wie kommst du  
darauf? Hier steht etwas ganz anderes." "Es stimmt nicht." Sagte Harry  
und löste seinen Blick vom Buch und stand auf. Chos und Brigittes Augen  
folgten ihm. "An wenn wird diese Arbeit überreicht?" fragte Harry. "An  
Binns und den Direktor selbst. Es ist eine Schlussarbeit." "Nun, das ist  
gut. Notier dir folgendes." Harry erzählte fast alles was er wusste. Das  
die dunkle Magie eine Niederhöllische Gabe war die schon seit  
Abertausenden von Jahren existierte. Vor der Zeit der Menschen. Cho und  
ihre Partnerin schrieben sich alles auf. Sie fragte erst gar nicht woher  
Harry das alles wusste. Für der Bruchteil einer Sekunden zweifelten sie  
an Harrys Worten doch je mehr Harry erzählte, desto überzeugter klag es.  
  
Nicht eine Stunde war vergangen und sie hatten schon Genug Skizzen um  
eine lange Arbeit niederzuschreiben. Es war einfach fantastisch. Es war  
so als währe es ihnen diktiert worden. Sorgfältig faltete Cho ihre  
Skizzen zusammen und legte sie in einer Ledermappe. Sie hätten gerne eine  
kleine Pause gelegt doch Harry schien es gar nicht nötig zu haben. Er war  
so vertieft in seiner Arbeit oder besser, Chos Arbeit, das sie kaum zum  
reden kamen außer wenn es sich um den Aufsatz handelte. Kurz vor 23:00  
Uhr, merkte Harry das Cho und Brigitte halb am einschlafen waren und  
merkte erst jetzt wie müde er auch selber war. "Wow." Machte Brigitte.  
"Wie kommt es das du soviel weißt?" fragte sie beeindruck. "Hab es  
irgendwo gelesen." Sagte Harry. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und legte  
sie in seiner Schultasche. Während Brigitte ihre und Chos Sachen  
einpackte, begleitete Cho Harry der seine Bücher wieder zurück in einen  
Bücherregal, auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek, bringen wollte. "Danke  
nochmals Harry." Bedankte sich Cho und legte ihre Bücher ebenfalls  
zurück. Harry lächelte und steckte sein letztes Buch in den Regal. Bevor  
er aus dem schmalen Gang hinaustrat, hielt ihm Cho an der Hand. Harry  
zuckte leicht. Das war das erste Mal das Cho ihn an der Hand angefasst  
hatte um ihn auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. "Harry?" "Ja?" "Da gibt es  
noch einpaar Dinge die ich dir sagen muss." "Ich höre." "Also, ersten  
habe ich dein Feuerblitz in......." ".....Japan während des  
Quidditchspiels geflogen und ist leider kaputt gegangen...... ich weiß  
aber das ist nicht so tragisch." Beendete Harry Chos Satz. "Du weißt  
davon? Haben es dir Hermine und Ron erzählt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein... ach übrigens, tolles Spiel." "Tolles...? Du hast es gesehen?  
Du...." "Na ja, ich war unter den Zuschauern auf der Ehrenloge. Aber ja,  
ich war dort und hab mir das Spiel angesehen." Cho wusste nicht mehr was  
sagen. Sie war vollkommen überrascht. Sie wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas  
doch sie fand nichts. Kurz bevor sie aber dann etwas hervorbringen  
wollte, sagte Harry. "Wir sollten langsam aufbrechen. Sagst du mir  
bescheid wann wir weitermachen?" "Ja, natürlich." Sagte Cho. Zusammen  
verließen sie den schmalen Gang und kehrten zum Tisch zurück. Dort saß  
Brigitte und musterte ihren Ring an. "Hübscher Ring." Sagte Harry. "Ja,  
mein Geburtstaggeschenk." Antwortete sie. "Hab am 21 August gehabt. Und  
du Harry?" "31. August. Und du Cho?" Antwortete Harry. "Am 5. Oktober."  
Sagte sie. "Lange dauert es wohl nicht mehr. Und du wirst?" "17 Jahren."  
"Aha.... Nun, wollen wir?" Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bibliothek. In  
einer Kreuzung trennte sich Brigitte von ihnen. Harry begleitete Cho bis  
zu ihren Zimmer wo er sich dann lächelnd verabschiedete und Richtung Turm  
weiter lief.  
  
Bis Samstag verlief alles ruhig. Harry hatte Quidditchtraining was sich  
als harte Sache herausstellte. Alicia als Kapitän war in der Tat schwer  
zu schlucken. Sie hatte die verrücktesten Ideen im Kopf. Harry trainierte  
im Level 4. Es war eine andere Art von Schnatz. Nach dem Training,  
verlief der Unterricht bis späthabend. Fechtunterricht bei Bretonos lief  
wie immer hart. Hermine war mit Abstand die beste von allen. Nach ihr  
kam Malfoy und dann Harry. Harry gehörte ohne es zu wissen zu den  
beliebtesten Schüler Hogwarts. Die Mädchen warfen immer wieder ihre  
Blicke zu Harry wenn er an ihnen vorbei lief. Jeden Abend saß Harry mit  
Cho und verbesserten die Arbeit. Am Samstagabend, sassen alle Schüler in  
der großen Halle und assen. Wie immer war das Essen köstlich. Julia hatte  
gerade ihre erste Woche hinter sich. Sie war begeistert sie wohl  
überstanden gehabt zu haben. Immer wieder erzählte sie Neville was sie  
erlebt hatte der gesellig zuhörte. Neben ihnen unterhalteten sich Hermine  
und Ron. Hermine erzählte über ihre Alte-Runen-Stunde (Es war  
unvermeidlich das sie immer wieder Blicke auf Harry warf) die Ron,  
halbschläfrig, mitverfolgte. Harry sass allein zu vorderst mit genügend  
abstand auf beiden Seiten. Er hatte einfach Lust allein zu sein. Wollte  
denken. Sich einfach Gedanken drüber machen wie die Lage war. Was war und  
kommen würde. Sein Teller war immer noch voll gefüllt. Einen großen  
Steak, Kartoffeln und Salat. Seine Gehdanken schweiften von seinen Eltern  
bis zu seinen Hobbys. Alles schien so Friedlich zu sein. Kein Streit,  
keine Probleme. Kurzer Zeit später erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um  
Aufmerksamkeit. "Ich habe eine wichtige Mitteilung mitzuteilen. Am  
vierten Oktober findet hier in Hogwarts die Festfeier über den Sieg über  
den dunklen Lord Voldemort. Es wird ein Ereignis werden das in Hogwarts  
noch niemals stattgefunden hat. Die Schulen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang  
werden Gäste sein und zusammen werden wir feiern. Es wird gleichzeitig  
ein Ball stattfinden und Harry Potter?....." Alle Augen wandten sich  
Harry zu. ".... sie werden gebeten mit ihrer Partnerin den Ball zu  
eröffnen." "Oh nein." dachte Harry. Während viele Mädchen Harry  
anmusterten, fuhr Dumbledore fort. "... Dieser Ball wird dennoch auf eine  
ganz spezielle Art geführt. Nämlich auf Muggelart. Es wird von den  
Schülern verlang das sie in Anzug, die Damen haben es etwas leichter, zum  
Ball erscheinen. In Hogmead solltet ihr alles finden. Euch werden diese  
Kleider ausgeliehen." In der Halle murmelten viele. Sie waren nicht so  
sehr begeistert. Viele hatten sogar keine Ahnung über Muggelkleidung.  
"Außerdem wird, so muss ich auch erwähnen,..." Dumbledore schmunzelte,  
".... die Miss und Mr. Hogwarts-Wahl stattfinden. Unser Fotograf, Colin  
Creevey, wird sich um die Fotos kümmern. So, das ist alles." Als  
Dumbledore sich wieder setzte und weiter mit McGonagall plauderte, wurde  
es in der Halle getuschelt. Viele fragten ihren Banknachbar was für  
Kleider sie anhaben mussten. Andere machten sich Gedanken welchen Partner  
sie fragen würden. Andere schmollten und viele assen weiter. Harry  
überkam wieder das gleiche Gefühl den er schon vor zwei Jahren empfunden  
hatte. "Tanzen. Einladung." Ging ihm durch dem Kopf. Wenn er das machen  
müsste, so wusste er jetzt schon wem er fragen würde doch dann überkam  
ihm ein anderes Gefühl. Was wenn die Peron ablehnen würde? Würde er  
Notfalls mit Parvati gehen? Mit ihr wollte er nicht gehen. OK, sie war  
hübsch und irgendwie anziehend doch er würde kein zweites Mal mit ihr  
gehen. Als er sich umblickte, musste er wieder einsehen das ihn viele  
anmusterten. Gerade hockte Ron neben ihm und sagte. "Du Harry, ich denke  
das du diesmal eine sehr grosse Auswahl haben wirst." Er grinste während  
Harry seufzte. "Vielleicht." Antwortete Harry und machte sich jetzt  
Hungrig über seinen Steak her.  
  
Am nächsten Tag erwies sich Rons Bemerkung als korrekt. Schon vor der  
ersten Unterrichtsstunde, kamen zwei Schülerinnen aus Hufflepuff zu  
Harry. Eine 4. und Siebtklässlerin. Bei beiden lehnte Harry so höflich  
wie er nur konnte wobei er dennoch nicht verhindern konnte das sie  
enttäuscht davon rannten. Während der Unterrichtsstunden wurde es auch  
nicht besser und schon war die Flutwelle ausgebrochen. Harry beschloss  
deshalb so schnell wie möglich Cho zu fragen. Er wollte nicht wieder den  
gleichen Fehler machen wie letztes Mal. Gleich nach Pflege bei Hagrid,  
suchte Harry Cho doch er fand sie einfach nicht. Immer wieder musste er  
Einladungen abschlagen. Schließlich neigte sich der Tag zu ende und Harry  
begab sich in die grosse Halle. "Schon jemanden?" fragte Hermine. Harry  
schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber. Hermine hatte Rons  
Einladung diesmal angenommen obwohl sie lieber Harry gefragt hätte.  
Gedankenverloren aß Harry und blickte hinüber zu Cho. Hermine war bereits  
mit Ron verabredet. Schade, dachte er. Sie unterhaltete sich mit mehreren  
Schüler ihrer Klasse. Harry gefiel es nicht. Hatte sie schon einen  
Partner? Harry schluckte seine letzte Kartoffel und beschloss die Halle  
vor allen anderen zu verlassen. Er begab sich in die Bibliothek um Zauber  
auf sich selbst zu testen. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet gegen  
dunkle Zauber Immun zu sein doch das war nicht der Fall. Doch kaum wollte  
er anfangen, da ging die Tür auf und Cho betrat die Bibliothek. Harry,  
mit gezuckten Zauberstab, schaute zu Cho. Sie ging geradewegs auf ihm zu.  
"Guten Abend Cho." Grüßte Harry. "Hi Harry, was machst du noch hier?"  
"Ich bin gerade dabei einen neuen Zauber zu erlernen." Sagte Harry halb  
Wahrheitsgemäß. "Hm, kann ich helfen?" fragte Cho. Diese Hilfe kam gar  
nicht umgelegen. "Das währe schon gut. Nun, könntest du deinen stärksten  
Lähmzauber auf mich sprechen?" "Was? Wozu?" "Tu`s einfach." Cho zog ihren  
Zauberstab aus der Scheide und zielte zögernd auf Harry. "Stupefey."  
Sagte sie doch nichts passierte. Sie rief erneut den Spruch doch nichts  
passierte. "Danke Cho, Stupefey ist also schon mal von der Liste  
gestrichen." Während Harry es in seinen Notizbuch aufschrieb, versuchte  
Cho sich einen Bild zu machen. Sie verstand nicht wie es Harry gelungen  
war den Fluch zu widerstehen. Aber dann erinnerte sich das er vom Avada  
Kadavra getroffen worden war. Doch eher sie etwas sagte, sagte Harry.  
"Cho? Ich muss dir etwas fragen." Harry hatte beschlossen es jetzt zu  
tun. Er war mit ihr allein. Niemand on der nähe. Cho blickte Harry etwas  
angespannt an. Ja eher so als würde sie nur so daran hoffen das Harry  
genau das fragen würde. Harry räusperte sich. "Würdest du mit mir zum  
Ball gehen wollen?" sagte er mit ganz leicht zitternde Stimme. "Jetzt sag  
bitte nicht nein." Hoffte Harry in sich. Cho schien aber nicht den  
Eindruck zu geben die Einladung abzuschlagen. Sie lächelte. "Das würde  
ich sehr gern." Sagte sie dann und Harry entspannte sich. "Wirklich?"  
fragte Harry noch einmal. "Ja." Sagte Cho. Sie war in der tat erfreut.  
Sie hatte gesehen wie viele Harry gefragt hatten und manche von ihnen  
waren wirklich nicht abzuschlagen doch Harry hatte sie gefragt. Es war  
also doch gut gewesen auch einpaar Einladungen anzulehnen, dachte sie.  
"Dann, treffen wir uns kurz vor dem fest?" fragte Harry. "Ja. Ist es gut  
um 18:oo im vierten Stock vor dem großen Gemälde Hogwarts?" "Wenn du  
magst?" sagte Harry strahlend. Schon lange war er nicht mehr so frohgemut  
gewesen. "Also dann." Sagte Cho. "Ja, bis dann. Ich bleibe noch. Muss  
noch eine Menge erledigen." "Gut, dann bis dann Harry." Sagte Cho und  
verlief lächelnd die Bibliothek.  
  
Harry kehrte am Abend zurück in den Turm. Dort angekommen stürmte Parvati  
auf ihm zu. "Harry." Rief sie. "Was ist?" fragte Harry obwohl er es genau  
wusste. "Willst du mit mir zu Ball gehen?" Das war es also. Harry  
schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. "Tut mir Leid aber ich bin bereits  
verabredet." "Was, mit wem?" sagte sie gestört. "Cho Chang." Antwortete  
Harry. "Tut mir Leid." Fügte er noch hinzu. "Aber.. sie ist eine...  
Ravenclaw. Warum mit ihr? Etwa weil sie Schulsprecherin ist?" Harry sah  
Parvati verwirrt an. Warum verhielt sie sich so? "Das hat nichts damit zu  
tun. Es tut mir Leid." Sagte Harry und ließ sie stehen. Natürlich hätte  
er sie nicht stehen gelassen doch ihre Aussage hatte ihm nicht gefallen.  
Cho setzte sich neben Hermine und Ron die miteinander Schach spielten.  
Harry grinste. Hermine war zwar die beste an der Schule doch von Schach  
verstand sie gar nichts. Ron hatte sie mit dem (Pastore) Drei-Spielzug-  
Sieg, geschlagen. Doch statt zu fauchen, gab sie Ron einen lieben Kuss  
wobei Ron errötete und sofort eine weitere Partie herausforderte, eine  
Revanche. Julia und Neville machten zusammen ihre Schulaufgaben. In der  
tat war Neville sehr gut in Pflanzenkunde und da Julia darüber schreiben  
musste, half ihr Neville. Eine Halbestunde später kam Ginny strahlend in  
die Stube. "Was ist?" fragte Ron. Er hatte ein exzellenter Zug gemacht  
was Hermine zu schaffen machte. "Ich habe einen Partner für den Ball."  
Sagte sie strahlend. "Wer?" fragte alle zur gleicher Zeit. "Das sage ich  
noch nicht." Sagte Ginny und stieg die Treppen empor zu ihren  
Schlafzimmer. "Ich wette es war Seamus." Sagte Ron und fraß mit seinem  
Pferd Hermines Königin. Hermine stieß dabei einen betrübten Seufzen. "Oh  
nein, wie konnte ich nur..... ich denke nicht das er es war." "Und wer  
dann?" fragte Harry und schaute ins Kaminfeuer. Es knisterte angenehm.  
Sie antworteten nicht. Am ende der Partie, Ron hatte gewonnen und Hermine  
hatte ihm diesmal keinen Kuss gegeben, kletterten sie zu ihren  
Schlafgemächer und zogen sich ihre Pyjamas an.  
  
Am Montag Morgen begaben sich Harry und Ron in die grosse Halle.  
Duellierklub war angesagt. Sie freuten sich. Als sie ankamen, waren  
bereits alle Schüler ab der sechsten Klasse um den langen Tisch in der  
Mitte versammelt. Hermine war schon dort und winkte ihnen zu. Harry und  
Ron quetschten sich durch die Menge um nach vorn zu gelangen. Lockhart  
war noch nicht da. Er herrschet Geflüster und Gerede. Dann betrat  
Lockhart die großen Halle. Er war wie immer elegant gekleidet und mit  
seinen schmeichelnden Lächeln. "Hallo allerseits." Grüßte er und bestieg  
den langen Tisch. Alle andere drei Tische hatten man weggeräumt. Er lief  
Hochmutig und Wichtigtuerisch den Tisch entlang und warf immer wieder  
Blicke auf die Schüler. Viele von ihnen bewunderten ihn. Sie wusste ja  
nicht das er ein Scharlatan war. "Heute meine lieben Lehrlingen, werde  
ich euch erneut im Kampf gegen das Böse ausbilden. Während meiner  
Abwesenheit, habe ich erneut so manches erlebt...." "Oh ja, manches."  
Flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr. ".... und leider werde ich keine Bücher mehr  
veröffentlichen. Ich denke das es an der Zeit ist das ihr selber lernt  
wie man seinen Feind besiegt. Würdet ihr euch an meine genialen Ideen  
festklammern, währet ihr nicht mehr euch selbst." Viele der Mädchen  
klatschten und jubelten. "Büorgkk. So ein Schleimbeute. Sorry Harry, ich  
habe mich getäuscht." Sagte Ron. Lockhart löste den Riemen von seinen  
Umhang am Hals und zog sich es aus. Dann warf er ihn hinter sich zu Boden  
und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Heute, werden wir folgendes üben. Nämlich  
einer gegen zwei. Los ich brauche Freiwillige. Ah.... Weasley, Parkinson  
zusammen gegen.... hm.... Roger." Die gewählten Schüler bestiegen den  
Tisch und in abstand von 5 Meter hielten sie sich bereit. "Mr. Roger.  
Versuchen sie ihre Feinde Außergefecht zu setzten Es gelten alle Sprüche.  
Alle außer die drei Unverzeihlichen denen ich schon so oft entgegen  
treten musste." Es ging los. Während Ron und Pansy Lähmzauber auf Roger  
schossen, konterte Roger mit einen Stupefey. Sein gelber Stahl schon  
zwischen denen von Pansy und Roger vorbei und traf Pansy die sofort  
zusammenbrach. Gleichzeitig aber duckte sich Roger. Ron aber reagierte  
schnell und schoss erneut einen Stupefey. Roger konterte mit einen  
Reversalis. Rons Zauber traf Roger doch statt ihm zu lähmen, ermutigte  
Roger nur noch mehr und Roger, schleuderte einen Impedimienta auf Ron.  
Ron brach ebenfalls zusammen. Die Menge klatschte. "Sehr gut Mr. Roger.  
Weitere. Äh... Goyle und Crabbe gegen.... hoppla das ist Ja Potter. Also  
gut. Goyle. Crabbe gegen Potter." Wieder stellten sie sich in Position.  
In der Halle war es todstill. Jetzt würden sie der Bezwinger Voldemorts  
im Kampf sehen.  
  
Harry wartete. Auf der anderen Seite Crabbe und Goyle. Sie schienen nicht  
daran zu achten ihm ernsthaft zu verletzten. Alle drei warteten. Das hier  
war ein Duell und einige Zaubersprüchen die Harry sehr wohl zum Sieg  
verholfen hätten durfte er hier nicht einsetzen. Nicht in einer Halle. Er  
hielt sich bereit. Grabbe und Goyle taten es ihm gleich. Hermine blickte  
zu Harry. Sie merkte das Harry äußerst konzentriert war. Er zitterte  
nicht. Nein, hielt sein Zauberstab ruhig in der Hand. Seine Augen auf  
seine Gegner angepeilt. "LOS!" Rief Lockhart. "Expelliarmus.... Stuptor."  
Schrieen Goyle und Crabbe. "Anti-Incan....ah." Harry brach ab als er auf  
einmal kein Gefühl mehr in seinen rechten Arm hatte. Es fühlte sich taub  
an. Als er wieder den Blick hob, sah er beide Flüche auf ihn zurasen.  
Keine Chance mehr um auszuweichen. Beide Flüche trafen Harry nacheinander  
in die Magengrube. Vollkommen niedergeschlagen, schleuderte es ihn gut  
vier Meter zurück, überschlug sich zwei Mal in der Lust und knallte dann  
bäuchlings auf den Tisch. Die Menge stöhnte. Hermines Mund lag offen. Ihr  
Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Crabbe und Goyle kicherten und blickten zu  
einer ihrer Freunden die gerade neben Harry standen. Harry stöhnte leicht  
und hob den Kopf. Das waren aber zwei Flüche, dachte er. Sein Zauberstab  
lag fünf Meter vor ihm. Der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Erst mussten sie  
ihn K.O legen. Goyle richtete seinen Stab erneut auf Harry du schrie.  
Petrificus. Harry rollte sich einen Meter zur Seite und wich den Fluch  
aus.  
Sekunden später rollte er sich wieder zurück und wich somit auch Crabbes  
Fluch aus. "Zeigt es ihm." schrieen viele Slytherins. Harry rempelte sich  
hoch und hob seine Hand gegen seine Zauberstab. Sein Zauberstab schoss  
auf ihn zu doch bevor Harry unter den beidruckenden Stöhnen der Menge  
nach seinen Zauberstag greifen konnte, traf ihm Goyles Likritz-Zauber.  
Der Likritz-Zauber verursachte das Harry keine Stimme mehr hatte. Das war  
ein ernstes Problem. Ohne Stimme kein Zauber mit dem Zauberstab.  
"Impedimienta, Impeimienta." Ballerten Goyle und Crabbe. Die Flüchen  
trafen Harry doch diesmal keine Wirkung. "Genug." Dachte Harry. Er  
richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Goyle und Crabbe doch innerlich  
konzentrierte er sich. Er würde frei zaubern müssen. "Dormes." Sprach  
Harry stumm und tatsächlich. Sine Gegner brachen zusammen und fingen an  
laut zu schnarchen. Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Die Blicke der Menge  
nahm er nicht war. "Sehr gut Potter aber eine Frage, wie haben sie es  
geschafft?" fragte Bretonos am Tor der Halle. Alle blickten zu ihm. Harry  
wollte etwas sagen doch er konnte es nicht. "Lassen sie mal sehen Potter.  
So, finite incantatem." Sagte Lockhart. Jetzt kehrte Harry Stimme zurück.  
"Unwichtig." Keuchte Harry und stieg vom Tisch hinunter. "Die nächsten."  
  
"Harry ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine. "Geht so. Ich fühle mein  
rechter Arm nicht." Sagte Harry und drängte sich durch die Menge. "Harry!  
Alles OK?" fragte Cho die Harry jetzt erreicht hatte. "Ja, geht schon."  
Sagte Harry. "Ich muss nur noch kurz in den Krankenflügel." "Kranken...?  
Warum?" "Er fühlt sein rechter Arm nicht mehr." Sagte Ron zu Cho gewandt.  
"Ich schaffe das schon allein." Sagte Harry und verließ die großen Halle.  
Dicht gefolgt von Cho.  
  
Harry eilte schnell in den Krankenflügel. Cho war hinter ihm. Sie sagte  
nichts. Als Harry dann den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, untersuchte  
Pomfrey seinen tauben Arm. "Nichts weiter schlimm. Man hat se wohl mit  
dem Taub-Zauber geschockt." Sagte sie während die mit ihren Zauberstab  
Harry Arm berührte. Sofort trat Heilung auf. Harry spürte seinen Arm  
wieder. Cho stand neben Harry und verfolgte das ganze. "Ich kann mich  
nicht erinnern das mein Gegner diesen Spruch angewandt hat." Sagte Harry.  
Pomfrey interessierte es aber nicht. Nachdem sie Harry verarztet hatte,  
durfte er wieder gehen. Cho und Harry verliessen den Krankenflügel.  
"Danke fürs mitkommen." Sagte Harry und lächelte Cho an. "Gern geschehen.  
Trotzdem. Was du gesagt hast stimmt. Es muss einer der Schüler gewesenem  
sein." "Das denke ich auch doch es ist vorbei. Also, keine Gedanken mehr  
darüber OK?"  
  
Der Ball kam immer näher. Im Schloss herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung  
und zugleich eine erfreuliche. Die meisten waren am Wochenende nach  
Hogmead gegangen um sich ihre Anzüge zu besorgen. Auch Hermine, Ron,  
Harry, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Julia und Cho waren gegangen. Während  
Hermine und Cho sich ihren Kleid aussuchten, betraten die Jung den Anzug-  
Laden. Harry hatte als einziger von ihnen genug Erfahrung was das ganze  
anging. Von seinen Onkel hatte er diesmal viel gelernt. Den ganzen  
Nachmittag probierten sie ihre Anzüge aufs neuen. Es war eine lustige  
neue Erfahrung für Ron, Neville und Seamus. Drei Stunden später, kehrten  
sie zurück mit ihren Bündeln. Schuhen mussten sie sich auch kaufen. Am  
Abend dann kehrten sie müde zurück und legten sich gleich hin.  
  
Die Nachricht das Harry bereits eine Partnerin hatte, verbreitete sich  
wie ein Lauffeuer in Hogwarts. Von da an wurde er nicht mehr gefragt was  
ihm sehr zugunsten kam. Eine weitere Sache worüber sich alle Schüler, und  
damit die Jung, erfreuten, war die Ankunft Fleurs. Wie immer war sie der  
Schwarm vieler die sie nur so begehrten. Alle freuten sich auf die erste  
Stunde bei ihr. Fleur war inzwischen bald 19. Ihre lange, lockige blonde  
Harren wehten umher als sie lief. Sie war in weiß gekleidet was den  
meisten zu gut gefiel. Eine weiße Bluse. Darüber eine beigefarbiger  
Gilet. Weißer Rock und hohe bis zu den Knien weißen Socken. Ihre schwarze  
Schuhen passten perfekt dazu. Sie sah aber eher so aus wie eine  
uniformierte Schulstudentin. Ihr Gesicht strahlte. Dann kam schließlich  
der grosse Tag. Fleur beschloss Verlesungen zu halten. In einen großen  
Zimmer in der sich Tribüneähnliche Sitzplätze befanden, gab sie ihre  
Stunden. Schon zu beginn ihrer ersten Stunde war der Raum vollbesetzt.  
Insgesamt 130 Schüler. Alle blickten herab zu Fleur die ihre Bücher  
gerade auf den Tisch vor der ganzen Klasse legte. Hinter ihr hing eine  
grosse Wandtafel an der Wand. Der Raum war gut beleuchtet. Gespannt  
warteten die Schüler. Ein Grossteil waren Siebtklässler. Harry sass  
irgendwo in der Mitte. Hermine und Ron zuforderst. Cho ganz links von  
Harry neben Roger. Alle hielten ihre Papiere auf den kleinen viereckigen  
Tische vor ihnen. Manche spielten mit den Feder während anderen nur noch  
Fleur anstarrten. Dann wandte Fleur den Blick der Klasse zu und fing an.  
"Isch begrüße eusch zur heutigen Stunde. Isch `offe es wird eusch  
gefallen." Sagte sie stark mit französischen Akzent. So begann der  
Unterricht. Zunächst erzählte sie über die Gabe der Zauberei. Ihre Art  
wie sie es erzählte, beeindruckte die ganze Schülerschaft. Ihre Stimme  
hatte so etwas unglaubliches. Sie klang Schön, Anmutig und Wissend.  
Während sie die Dinge genauer erklärte, schrieb sie Hilfen an der  
Wandtafel. Sie lies auch andere Meinungen hören. Ihre Stunden waren aber  
nicht nur Informativ sondern auch Witzig. Sie hatte eindeutig die Gabe  
der Verständigung geerbt. Keine Frage. Die Schüler waren wie verzaubert.  
Sie genossen die Doppelstunde wie keine andere. Hermine kam oft dran und  
brachte ihrem Haus 24 Punkt ein. Harry sass eher etwas Still auf seinen  
Platz und verfolgte Fleurs Unterricht. Am ende der Stunde waren alle im  
Gedanken bei ihre bildhübsche Lehrerin. Bevor Harry den Unterrichtsraum  
erlassen wollte, rief Fleur nach ihm.  
  
Harry eilte zu ihr als der letzter Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte und  
die Tür hinter sich schloss. Fleur musterte Harry an. Sie lächelte und  
setzte sich dann auf ihren Stuhl vor dem Tisch. "Tout va bien `Arry ? »  
fragteb sie. « Eh. ja, natürlich. Übringens, die Stunde war klasse."  
Fleur lächelte und versorgte die Bücher in die Schublade. "Isch muss dir  
danken `Arry." "Danken? Wofür?" "Währe der dunkle Lord nischt auf disch  
aufmerksam geworden, hätte er misch in der großen `alle getötet." Harry  
wusste zwar nicht genau was da vorgefallen war und nickte nur.  
"Nebenbei, hast du schon eine Tanzpartnerin?" "Oh, ja, die habe ich."  
Fleur wirkte nicht gerade erfreut. "Und würdescht du nisch lieber mit mir  
gehen wollen?" fragte sie und stand auf. "Es tut mir Leid Fleur aber es  
geht nicht." Versuchte Harry zu erklären. "Wirklisch?" fragte Fleur und  
stemmte dich Harry entgegen. Dabei besprühte sie ihm mit ihrem Charme.  
Harry hustete leicht. "Also? Mascht du eine Ausnahme?" betörte sie Harry.  
Harry stolperte ein wenig benommen zur Ruckwand ohne dabei die Distanz  
mit Fleur zu vergrößern. Dieser Odeur die von Fleur ausging, vernebelte  
sein Verstand. Er starrte Fleur Gesicht an. Was zum Teufel machte er da?  
Er war doch schon verabredet und trotzdem wollte er mit ihr gehen. Da  
passte etwas nicht zusammen. Fleur genoss Harry so verwirrt zusehen. Sie  
schmiegte sich an ihn und näherte sich seinen Mund. Sie wollte ihn  
Küssen. Harry spürte ihren zarten Hauch. Fleur legte ihre Händen gegen  
seine harte Brust und.... "Nein!" durchfuhr Harry und rollte sich zur  
Seite. Sofort kehrte sein Verstand zurück und blickte erzürnt auf Fleur  
die tief Beeindruckt über Harrys Mentale-Abwehr staunte. "Mach das ja  
nicht wieder Fleur." Sagte Harry und verlies schnell den Raum. Fleur  
stand noch eine Weile dort. "Noch habe ich nicht verloren." Murmelte sie  
vergnügt.  
  
Die kommenden Tagen veränderten sich kaum. Harry besuchte selten noch mit  
Hermine und Ron Hagrid. Jeden Nachmittag waren Hagrid und Harry allein.  
"Du musst sie verstehen Harry. Wenn man verliebt ist, da vergisst man  
vieles." "Das ist mir schon klar aber trotzdem. Ich meine. Wir waren die  
ganze Zeit zusammen und jetzt kommt es mir so vor als währen wir nur noch  
bekannte." Sagte Harry und trank sein Tee. Fang neben ihm schlief auf  
einen großen Sofa. "Nun, ich will ihre Freude nicht ihm Wege stellen."  
Sagte Harry noch schnell hinzu. "Lass sie erst mal einwenig allein."  
Harry nickte. Er mochte es sehr mit Hagrid zu sein. Er war genau so ein  
guter Freund wie Hermine und Ron. "Außerdem Hagrid, wie geht es Vivora?"  
"Oh, die geht es gut. Ich habe sie frei gelassen. Sie ist im verbotenen  
Wald auf Mäusejagd gegangen. Sollte nächste Woche zurück sein." Harry  
grinste.  
  
Am Nachmittag dann kehrte Harry zurück ins Schloss. Als er durchs  
Schlossgelände lief, passierte dort offenbar etwas. Dort waren Crabbe und  
Goyle die anscheinend Julia verspotteten. Harry wollte ihr zu Hilfe  
eilen. Crabbe hatte Julia ihren Geigenkasten abgenommen und drohte es  
kaputt zu machen. Julia flehte ihnen an es nicht zu tun doch sie lachten  
nur. Doch eher Harry etwas tun konnte, erklang eine vertraute Stimme.  
"Accio Violinkasten." Der Violinkasten entglitt Crabbes Händen und  
Neville packte es. "Du?" fauchte Crabbe. Harry stoppte. Neville stellte  
sich zwischen Crabbe und Julia die Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Geht." Bat  
Neville leicht zitternd. Harry wusste das er sich sehr zusammenriss.  
Neville war nicht so mutig. "Was hast du gesagt? Du kleiner fetter Wurm."  
Sagte Goyle und spielte mir den Muskeln. Neville aber wich  
sonderbarerweise nicht zurück. Er reichte Julia ihre Violine und bat ihr  
zurück zu gehen. "Geht bitte." Sagte er noch einmal doch als Antwort  
kamen Crabbes und Goyles Fluchen. Neville antwortete mit einen  
Abwehrzauber doch leider ging dieser in die Hose. Es gab einen lauten  
Knall im Schlossgelände und alle anwesenden Schüler blickte zu Neville,  
Goyle und Crabbe die zu schweben anfingen. Goyle, der panische  
Höhenangst hatte. Schrie auf. Crabbe drehte sich um die eigene Achse  
während Neville Ohnmächtig mit dem Kopf nach unten schwebte. Sie  
schwebten alle auf fünf Meter Höhe. "Schnell, holt eine Lehrperson."  
Schrieen einige. Kurz danach tauchte McGonagall auf. Sie lies sie wieder  
hinuntergleiten und beschimpfte sie. Dann brachte man Neville in den  
Krankenflügel. Harry eilte zu Julia. "Alles bestens?" Sie nickte und  
öffnete ihre Geigenkasten. Zum Glück war der Geige nichts passiert. "Die  
meisten hassen mich." Sagte sie. "Sie sagen immer, warum ich meine Geige  
ständig bei mir habe. Sie wissen gar nicht was eine Geige ist." "Na ja,  
hier in der Zauberwelt kennt man solche Musikinstrumente kaum und da die  
meisten eben keine Muggel sind, wissen es schon gar nicht. Wie währe es  
denn wenn du ein Konzert gibst?" "Ich? Ein Konzert?" "Ja. Der Direktor  
liebt nämlich Musik. Ich denke er würde nichts dagegen haben. Geh zu ihm.  
Er wird dich sicher anhören wollen." "Ich weiß nicht." "Nun, du musst es  
wissen aber glaub mir."  
  
Es war der 1 Oktober. Mann hatte Hogwarts so schön dekoriert wie noch  
nie. Der Fußboden in den Gängen waren mit einen Roten Teppich bedeckt.  
Die großen Halle hatte man zu einer Tanzballfläche umgebaut. Denn  
Schülern war es also erlaubt in ihren Zimmern zu essen. Grosse, runde,  
vergoldete Kerzenständer schwebten in der großen Hale. Das Podium würde  
für die Musiker da sein. Man hatte die Wände in Goldrote Tücher bedeckt  
und überall war es prächtig. In der Schule herrschte eine so gute  
Stimmung, das sie selbst im Unterricht besser aufpassten. Am Tag des  
Balles, würden Durmstrang und Beauxbatons aufkreuzen. Alle freuten sich.  
Besonders die Mädchen. Sie hatten Stunden gebraucht um das passende Kleid  
zu finden. Sie redeten über nichts anderes. Dann kam der Tag oder besser  
der Abend. Es war kurz vor 18:00. Ein grossteil der Schüler und  
Schülerinnen befanden sich bereits in der grossen Halle. Beauxbatons und  
Durmstrang waren schon da. Im Schlossgelände hatte man Genügend Tische  
aufgestellt. Ein gigantischer runder Tisch in der Mitte, der mit Essen  
überfühlt war, stand dort. Überall hatte man Fackeln aufgestellt um  
genügend Licht zu haben. Wenn man das Schloss anblickte, erkannte man das  
alle lichter an waren. Es war so ein schöner Anblick Der Himmel war  
Sternevoll und er war angenehm warm. Hermine, Ginny und Cho befanden sein  
sich in einen grossen Badezimmer. Ginny badete noch während Hermine und  
Cho, die bereits geduscht hatten, sich ihre Kleider anzogen. "So kann ich  
nicht raus Hermine." Sagte Cho und schaute sich im Spiegel an. "Was?  
Warum nicht?" "Ich.. ich fühle mich nicht wohl darin. Keine Ahnung warum  
ich mir es gekauft habe." Hermine lachte. "Cho! Du siehst sehr gut aus.  
Schau dich doch an." "Ich fühle mich so als würde ich Nackt umherlaufen."  
Das enge lange Kleid aus samtweichem Stoff, klebte fast an ihren Körper.  
Es war ein dunkelblauer Kleid bis zu den Knöcheln. War Ärmellos. Es  
betonte relativ ihren schlanken, Anmutigen Körper. Dank eines Schlitzes  
im Unterteil des Kleides, konnte man ihre gut geformten Beine sehen. Ein  
Reißverschluss am Rücken hielt das Kleid zusammen. Sie hatte elegante  
Schuhen an. Nicht Stöckelschuhen, nein aber so etwas ähnliches. Ihre  
Harre waren aus drei dünne Zöpfen zu einen dicken geflochten worden.  
"Lippenstift Cho?" fragte Hermine. "Nein, nein, Keines." "O.K. Lass mal  
sehen. Hm.." "Das Kleid ist viel zu eng hier Oben." "Meinst du um den  
Bauch?" "Ja. Man sieht...." "Das ist doch gut."  
  
Ginny hatte zuende gebadet und zog sich ihr grünes Kleid an. Dieser war  
kurz bis zu den Knien und etwas lockerer. Hermine zog sich ebenfalls ein  
ähnliches Kleid wie der von Cho an. Nur das dieser schwarz war. Cho  
kämmte Hermine glatte Harre und bespürte sie mit einen Zauber der dazu  
bewirkte das sie nicht durcheinander geritten. Hermine hatte eine Menge  
Sachen drauf wenn es sich um Eleganz handelte. Mehr als eine Stunde  
verbrachten sie dort und halfen sich gegenseitig. Dann packten sie alle  
drei ihre kleine Hand-Ledertaschen die zum Kleid passten und verließen  
den Raum. In einer leeren Kreuzung trennten sie sich. Sie waren alle wo  
anders verabredet.  
  
Harrys Schlafzimmer.  
  
"Wie sehe ich aus?" fragte Seamus und stellte sich vor seine Freuden. Er  
hatte einen grünen Anzug an. Harry grinste. "Nicht schlecht." "Harry!  
Hilf mir mal. Ich schaffe es nicht diese verfluchte Krawatte anzulegen."  
Jammerte Ron und Harry half ihm. Harry und seine Freunden kleideten sich  
gerade. Sie waren allesamt einwenig nervös. Harry hatte wohl den Besten  
Anzug von allen. Schwarze Hosen, Schuhen und Anzug. Ein weißer Hemd mit  
goldene Manschetten, und eine schwarzrotengoldene Krawatte. Er duftete  
nach Fahrenheit. Seine Harre einigermaßen gut gekämmt und Brille. Er sah  
wirklich perfekt aus und grinste als er sich am Spiegel sah. Neville  
hatte mühe sich die Manschetten anzulegen und Harry musste ihm helfen  
während Ron es endlich geschafft hatte. "Eigentlich sehen wir schon sehr  
gut aus." Sagte Seamus. Ihm gefiel diese Art von Kleidung. "Yea.." sagte  
Ron. "Wo seid ihr den verabredet?" fragte Harry. "Ich treffe mich in 15  
Minuten mit Hermine vor der grossen Halle." Sagte Ron. "Julia wartet  
unten auf mich." Sagte Neville. "Parvati erwartet mich im ersten Stock.  
Und du?" "Cho und ich treffen uns im vierten Stock." Sagte Harry. Fünf  
Minuten später waren alle gekleidet als Harry noch schnell ein kleines  
verpacktes Ringkästchen in die Innentasche seines Anzuges steckte. "Ein  
Geschenk für Cho?" fragte Ron. "Vielleicht." Antwortete Harry und verließ  
den Turm mit Ron. Ron stieg die Treppen runter und er hinauf. Er traf auf  
mehrere Schüler und Schülerinnen die nur halb so gut gekleidet waren.  
"Chick Harry." Sagten einige von ihnen. Als Harry den vierten Stock  
erreichte, war Cho noch nicht da. Er wartete vor dem Gemälde der Vier  
grossen. Er war nervös. Er hatte übers Tanzen gelesen und ein wenig geübt  
aber so richtig hatte er es nicht drauf. Im vierten Stock war es ein  
wenig Kühl. Harry musterte sich noch ein letztes Mal an um sicher zu  
gehen das er gut aussah. Dann hörte er Schritte hinter sich und als er  
sich umdrehte, öffnete sich sein Mund leicht vor Staunen.  
  
"Hallo Harry." Grüsste Cho. "H.. hallo Cho." Grüsste Harry zurück. Cho  
kam näher. Nicht nur Harry war Hingerissen sonder auch sie. Harry in  
diesen Anzug anzusehen, brachte ihr Magen zu kribbeln. Er sah so gut aus.  
Schlank, stark und gleichzeitig milde. "Du... du siehst toll aus." Sagte  
Harry und Cho lief leicht rosa an. "Danke." Nuschelte sie. Eine Zeitlang  
standen alle beide da wie angewurzelt. Noch nie hatte Harry gesehen wie  
hübsch Cho sein konnte. Sie sah mit diesen Kleid um einiges Schlanker  
aus. Nicht das es ihm störte oder der Grund dafür war das er seinen Blick  
von nicht abwenden konnte. Nein. Schuld daran war die ganze Ausstrahlung  
die Cho zeigte. Sie war einfach hübsch. Ihre blaue fast transparente  
Augen zwangen Harrys Herz stärker zu schlagen. Sie waren wie eine  
tödliche Falle für diejenigen die sie erblickten. Dann aber räusperte  
sich Harry und bot seine Elle wie es sich gehörte. Cho lächelte und legte  
ihren Arm um Harrys Elle. Seite an Seite dann, stiegen sie die Treppen  
hinunter in die grosse Halle. Bereits im zweiten Stock herrschte viel  
Leben. Pärchen unterhalteten sich. Einige von ihnen gehörten zu  
Beauxbatons und Durmstrang. Harry und Cho unterhalteten sich leise über  
dieses und jenes. Dann aber... "Wollen wir tanzen gehen Harry?" fragte  
sie. "Äh.. wenn du magst." Sagte Harry etwas zurückhaltend. "Tanzt du  
denn nicht gerne?" "Na ja, ich tanze nicht so gut." Offenbarte Harry. Cho  
gibbelte leise. "Mach nichts. Ich nämlich auch nicht." Sie strahlte als  
sie die Halle sah. Auch Harry konnte es nicht glauben. So ein schöner  
Anblick. In der Mitte war eine Tanzbühne die von einer Reling geschlossen  
war. Man konnte sie nur von einer kleinen Treppe erreichen. Die Reling  
war von alle Arten von Blumen beschmückt. Rosenkränze usw. Es tanzten  
bereit viele. Das Orchester auf dem Podium sorgte für Musik. Harry  
erkannte Dumbledore und musste ein lachen unterdrücken. Das war einfach  
Unglaublich. Dumbledore in Smoking. "Das gibst doch nicht." Flüsterte  
Harry Cho ins Ohr. Sein silberner Bart bedeckte seine ganze Brustfläche,  
Inklusiv Schmetterling. Er unterhaltete sich mit Madame Maxime, die  
Schulleiterin Beauxbatons. Von Ron und Hermine, geschweige Neville und  
Julia war nichts zu sehen. "Komm Harry." Sagte Cho und zog Harry an der  
Hand in die Bühne als das Orchester ein Werk von Strauch beendet hatte  
und für ein neues einstimmte. Sie suchten sich einen Platz in der Mitte  
und dann fing es an. Harry achtete darauf nicht über eine eigene Füsse zu  
stolpern. Cho tanzte dabei um einiges gelassener als Harry. Sie schmiegte  
sich nahe am ihn und roch den sanften Parfum Fahrenheit von Harry. Harry  
lief leicht rot an als Chos kleine, fest und wohlgeformten Brüste sich  
gegen seine Brust pressten. Ein angenehmer Schauer durchlief ihm den  
Rüchen hinunter. Harry legte behutsam eine Hand um ihre muskulöse Taille  
und die andere an ihre freie Hand. Es war berauschend mit Cho zu tanzen.  
Viel mehr als mit Parvati vor zwei Jahren. Nur wenige Sekunden später  
hatte Harry alle Angst schlecht zu tanzen verloren. Er amüsierte sich  
jetzt. Fand daran gefallen.  
  
Um ihn tanzten duzende von Pärchen. Nach einer weile aber fragte Harry ob  
sie nicht eine kleine Pause legen dürften und Cho stimmte zu. Sie  
verließen schnell die Bühne die von anderen gleichzeitig bestiegt wurde  
und liefen nach draußen ins Schlossgelände. Überall waren Menschen. Im  
Schlossgelände sassen eine Menge Schüler und assen. Harrys Blick fiel auf  
Crabbe und Goyle die allein auf eine Tisch sassen und murrten. Offenbar  
hatten sie wieder einmal keine Partnerin gefunden. Aber es überraschte  
ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht.  
  
"Hallo Harry." "Hallo Harry." grüssten viele die er kannte als er mit Cho  
den Tischen entlang lief und sich sich dann an einen freien setzten.  
Zuerst lies er Cho sich setzten und holte ihr dann eine kalte Limonade.  
"Danke Harry." Harry setzte sich und schaute sich um. Die schwatzende  
Menge war nicht zu überhören. Es wurde Gelacht, Geplaudert, Geneckt,  
alles nur erdenkliche. "Gefällt es dir?" fragte Harry. "Oh, ja."  
Antwortete Cho strahlend. Harry erinnerte sich das sie letztes Mal genau  
so gestrahlt hatte. Damals als sie mit Codric zusammen gewesen war. Auch  
erinnerte er sich als sie geweint hatte. Nicht richtig geweint aber ihr  
Gesicht war wirklich Schmerzerfüllt gewesen. Doch Heute nicht. Heute  
strahlte sie was Harry sehr erfreute. Schon allein ihr strahlendes  
Gesicht zu beobachten war grosse Freude genug.  
  
"Hallo ihr beiden." Sagten Hermine und Ron gleichzeitig und gesellten  
sich zu ihnen. Von weiten sahen sie Ginny an der Seite Malfoys. Auch er  
hatte trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Muggelart, einen doch sehr passenden  
Anzug gefunden. Ein dunkelgrauer Anzug. Ginny schien sich ebenfalls zu  
amüsieren. Sie zog Malfoy immer wieder in andere Richtungen und Malfoy,  
eregebens, folgte ihr. "So, so. Malfoy also." Sagte Ron und holte Hermine  
etwas zu trinken. "Kommst du mit Harry?" Harry blickte zu Cho. "Soll ich  
dir was bringen?" "Nein danke Harry." "Gut. Bin bald zurück." Und folgte  
Ron.  
  
"Und Cho? Erzähl?" fragte Hermine. In ihre Stimme gab es einwenig  
Neugier. "Ich habe ihm gefallen." Sagte Cho. "Und." Cho räusperte sich.  
"Nun, er war irgendwie gelähmt. Hat mich von oben bis unten angemustert  
oder besser... angestarrt. Womöglich hat er es gar nicht bemerkt. Es  
waren über zwei Minuten." Hermine seufzte. "Und weiter? Was ist mit dir?"  
  
Cho lief leicht rosa an. "Er sieht toll aus. Schau... schau wie er nur  
lacht...." Sagte sie und deutete mit der Hand auf Harry der Ron  
offenbar etwas lachend erzählte und sich gleichzeitig ein Glas  
Orangensaft füllte. ".... Ich freue mich sehr das er mich gefragt hat."  
"Und das war alles?" fragte Hermine mit einen Ton der eindeutig nach Aber-  
Da-Kommt-Doch-Mehr-Oder?, klang. "Ich weiss nicht. Weißt du Hermine. Ich  
habe Harry schon einmal meine Liebe gestanden. Nicht ICH in Wirklichkeit,  
nein. Weißt du noch. Damals als ich noch unter dem Imperio stand,  
erinnerst du dich?" Hermine nickte wenn etwas -hm-. ".. Na ja.. ich  
liebte in damals schon aber da passierten doch so viele Dinge. Ich denke  
nicht das es heute anders sein wird." "Du meinst das er dich nicht mehr  
so liebt wie vor dem Geschehnissen?" "Ja, aber das ist normal." "Ich  
denke nicht. Wer weiss ob Harry doch noch etwas für dich empfindet,  
meinst du nicht?" "Du denkst das er.... es tut mir Leid Hermine aber auch  
meinetwegen ist eure Liebe geplatzt." Es trat eine kurze Stille.  
  
"Dass ist nicht war Cho. Vergiss es einfach und richte dich auf das  
JETZT. OK?" Cho nickte. Im selben Moment tauchten Harry und Ron auf. Sie  
unterhalteten sich noch eine kurze Weile bevor sie sich wieder trennten.  
Tanzen war für Hermine und Ron angesagt.  
  
"Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte Ron während sie die Tanzbühne  
betraten. "Was? Ach über gar nichts." Sagte Hermine und schmiegte sich an  
Ron während die langsame, ruhige Musik um ihnen sang. "Komm schon du  
wirst es mir doch sagen oder?" sagte Ron. "Ron es ist nur das...."  
Hermine stöhnte leise und erschlaffte in Rons Armen. "Hermine? Was ist?"  
fragte Ron und umarmte Hermine fester. "Ron... bring mich bitte hier weg.  
Schell!" Stöhnte sie. Ron wartete nicht lange sondern half ihr hinaus aus  
der Bühne, und brachte sie in einen ruhigen Gang wo niemand anwesend war.  
Dann lies er sie sanft auf den Teppichboden sinken. "Hermine, was hast  
du?" "Nichts weiter. Nur ist mir plötzlich schlecht geworden." "Geht das  
genauer?" Hermine atmete mehrmals ein und aus. "Ich weis es nicht aber  
ich bekam plötzlich das Gefühl das ... ich weiss nicht wie ich es  
erklären soll. Das Gefühl als würde eine alte Freundin von mir, eine sehr  
alte Freundin von mir schon bald in Gefahr sein. Ich weiss nicht um wer  
es sich handelt. Das ist verrückt." "Soll ich dich in den Krankenflügel  
bringen?" "Nein, nein... mir geht es wieder besser. Aber frische Luft  
täte mir jetzt wirklich gut." Sagte sie und lächelte. Ron lächelte zurück  
und half ihr hoch.  
  
Harry und Cho spazierten im Schloss umher und begaben sich in eine der  
vielen grossen Balkons ins Freie. Es war eine dunkle, Sternenvolle Nacht.  
Der Balkon war aus Marmor gebaut und hatte eine schön dekorierte  
Brüstung. An der Brüstung stoppten sie und blickten hinüber zum See. Das  
Mondlicht spiegelte den See und lies ihn silberig hervorstrahlen. Seite  
an Seite standen sie dort, gestützt an die Brüstung. Harry schien tief in  
seinen Gedanken vertieft zu sein als Cho im dann danach fragte. "Woran  
denkst du gerade Harry? Darf ich fragen?" Harry blieb immer noch so wie  
er war. Ohne den Blick vom See zu wenden, sagte er. "Ich denke nur  
darüber nach. Inpaar Persönliche Dinge." "Aha." Agte Cho. Dann hörten sie  
Schritte die für Cho sehr umpassend kamen. Es war Hagrid. "Ha... hallo  
Hagrid." rief er. "Tut mir Leid wenn ich euch jetzt gerade störe aber  
Dumbledore läst dich rufen Harry. Außerdem sollst du dich in die grosse  
Halle begeben. Man erwartet dich." Harry schaute Hagrid verblüfft an.  
"Man erwartet mich?" "Mehr kann ich nicht sagen, also beeil dich. Miss  
Chang?" sagte Hagrid und verschwand. 


	18. Kapitel 18

Harry Potter und das Ritual des Razzarozz's  
  
Kapitel 3 Die Verbindung der Vier & Ball  
  
Teil I  
  
"Guten Abend Prof. Dumbledore." Grüssten Harry und Cho gleichzeitig  
mitten im Gang "Schönen Abend. Ich muss kurz mit euch sprechen." Sagte er  
gewandt. Harry und Cho warteten. "Also, erstens, werdet ihr zwei den  
Mitternachtsball eröffnen müssen. Deshalb, da ihr keine schlechte Figur  
machen dürft, da ihr verpflichtet seid den Hogwartstanz auf zu führen die  
ihr ja nicht kennt, werde ich euch für diese Nacht die Gabe geben zu  
tanzen" "Sie meine, so eine Art Adaptation?" fragte Cho. "Genau. Ich habe  
bekannt gegeben das ihr es könnt und da wollen wir doch nicht falsch  
liegen oder?" Beide nickten erleichtert. "Ausserdem Harry, wird man dir  
die Tapferkeitsmedalie überreichen wollen." "Die was?" "Die  
Tapferkeitsmedalie Harry." Sagte Cho. "Ich will keine  
Tapferkeitsmedalie." Potestierte Harry. "Wie dem auch seih Harry. Kläre  
es mit ihnen ab. Nun, ich werde jetzt weggehen müssen. Das Ministerium  
braucht mich plötzlich. Nun, bereit? Adapto-Blalson." Sagte er und beide  
Schüler verspürten plötzlich das Gefühl schon seit Jahren getanzt gehabt  
zu haben. "Wow." Sagte Cho. "So, jetzt werde ich gehen. Viel Glück."  
Sagte Dumbledore und lief an ihnen vorbei. Harry und Cho eilten in die  
grosse Halle. Es war mittlerweile 23:45. Als sie sie betraten, wurden sie  
mit Beifall vollkommengeheissen. Die Halle war voll und alle hatten sich  
um die Tanzbühne versammelt. Harry spürte eine so starke Nervosität in  
sich wachsen das er am liebsten das Weite gesucht hätte. Die Tanzbühne  
war leer und das Licht in der Halle gedämpft. Seite an Seite, bestiegen  
Cho und Harry die Bühne wo drei, gut uniformierte Minister des  
Ministeriums auf sie zukamen. "Was genau wird das?" fragte Harry obwohl  
er es schon wusste. Er wollte nicht den Eindruck geben als wüsste er  
schon alles. Das währe zu hochtrabend gewesen. In der Halle wurde es  
still. Harry fühlte seine Beine einwenig zittern. Auch Cho neben ihm  
wirkte nervös und gleichzeitig erfreut.  
  
"Mr. Potter?" fragte einer von ihnen. "Ja?" sagte Harry. ""Kommen sie  
bitte." Sagten sie und Harry folgte ihnen in die Mitte der Tanzbühne.  
Dort stand eine vierte Person mit einer vergoldete Medalie auf einen  
roten Kissen. "Meine Liebe Damen und Herren, Schülerinnen und Schüler der  
drei grössten Zauberschulen der Welt, Eltern, und Gäste...... Heute, der  
4 Oktober, feiern wir den Sieg über den dunklen Lord. Vor genau 157  
Tagen, wurde der dunkler Lord, den wir ja immer gefürchtet haben, von  
einen mutigen, tapferen Jungen bezwungen. Ein Ereignis das vieles  
verändert hat......." Harry versuchte sich zusammen zureissen. Ihm war  
das ganze Peinlich. Warum konnte man nicht einfach das ganze auf die  
Seite schieben?" ".. Mr. Potter? Das Ministerium möchte ihnen die  
Tapferkeitsmedalie überreichen." Der Herr mit der Medalie stellte sich  
vor Harry doch eher er die Medalie in die Hand genommen hatte, unterbrach  
Harry das ganze. "Diese Medalie...", sagte er, ".... gehört im Abfall."  
Sofortige Stille trat ein. "Wie bitte Mr. Potter?" fragten sie verwirrt.  
Harry nahm die Medalie du blickte sie an. "Ich sagte das diese Medalie in  
den Abfall gehört oder meinet wegen woandershin. Ich jedenfalls möchte  
sie nicht haben." Die Minister tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Auch die Menge  
tuschelte. "Mr. Potter? Warum?" "Die Frage sollte lauten, warum nicht?  
Was bitte schön soll eine Medalie zeigen?" "Ihr Stolz! Haben sie den  
keinen Stolz? Die Tapferkeitsmedalie bekommt nicht jeder. Das Ministerium  
wählt selten jemanden aus." Harry hatte das Gefühl sich verhört zu haben.  
Wut wuchs im ihn. "Das Ministerium? Auswahl? Das Recht? Glauben sie das  
es mir stolz bereitet hat Voldemort in Stücke zu reissen?" rief Harry mit  
verärgerte Stimme. Die Minister wussten nicht wie reagieren doch Harry  
fuhr schon fort. "Ich verspüre nicht den geringsten Stolz dafür einen  
Monstrum wie Voldemort bezwungen gehabt zu haben. Würdet ihr euch wohl  
darin fühlen? Und noch mehr.... sollte das Ministerium das versagt hatte  
den selbst entscheiden können wem die Tapferkeitsmedalie gebührt wird?  
Das Mutlose Ministerium? Wo wart ihr als Durmstrang fiel? Wo wart ihr als  
Beauxbatons angegriffen worden ist? Viele von euch haben die Seite  
gewechselt und sie entscheiden wer es verdient und wer nicht? Hm, tut  
mir Leid, ich lehne ab." Harry wandte sich ab. Er würde nichts mehr  
sagen. Er hatte gerade den Ministerium ins Gesicht geschlagen und das  
zurecht. Ein junger sechzehnjähriger Knabe hatte mehr Wahrheit gesagt als  
es überhaupt nötig war. Den Minister blieb nichts anders übrig als sich  
Beschämt zurück zu ziehen. Es herrschte eine Angespannte Stimmung in der  
Halle. Dann betrat McGonagall, etwas blass, die Bühne und verkündete.  
"Nun, meine Damen und Herren, werden Miss Cho Chang und Mr. Potter den  
Mitternachtsball eröffnen. Viel Spass." Sagte sie und blinzelte Harry zu.  
Das Licht in der Halle verdunkelte sich und nur die Bühne stand unter  
einen angenehmen roten Licht. Harrys Nervosität kehrte zurück. Er stand  
einen Meter vor Cho und wartete auf die Musik. Um was für eine Musik und  
Tanzstill es sich handeln würde wusste er. Diesmal segnete er Dumbledore.  
Er hätte sich nur noch blamiert.  
  
Die Menge wartete gespannt. Harrys Rede war für vielen wieder im  
Hintergrund gefallen. Manche bewunderten Harrys Ablehnung. Andere  
verstanden es nicht. Als die ersten Klänge des Orchester erklangen,  
näherten sich Cho und Harry. Sie nahmen sich an den Händen, die eine Hand  
von Harry an ihre Taille, die eine Hand von Cho gegen seine  
Schulterplatte. Im eins-zwei-drei Tanz, tanzten sie. Tanzten wie sie  
noch nie getanzt hatten. Vollkommene Harmonie entstand zwischen ihnen  
während sie sich mit der Musik verschmolzen als während sie selbst die  
Musik. Die Menge bewunderte den Tanz der beiden. Mehr sogar, sie waren  
wie verzaubert. Das konnte doch nicht Harry sein, dachten viele. Hermine  
blickte neidisch und Ron die in einer Ecke der Reling zusahen, lächelte.  
Parvatis Mund klappte nach unten als sie die perfekte Übereinstimmung und  
sanfte Tanzbewegungen von Cho gegenüber Harry erkannte. Harry war  
derjenige der führte und Cho folgte wie es sich im Tanz gehörte. Sie  
tanzen die ganze Bühne entlang. An Eleganz und Schönheit fehlte es nicht.  
Die Mädchen waren wie im Bann von Harry gezogen. Sie hatten wohl erkannt  
das Harry tanzen konnte. Die Jungs allerdings, die von tanzen nicht viel  
verstanden, fanden es nur sehr amüsant und starrten lieber Cho an.  
McGonagall an der Seite Bretonos, staunte und selbst Bretonos der tanzen  
für nicht Ideal fand, wandte den Blick nicht ab. Minuten verstrichen.  
Harry und Cho fühlten sich wie in einer anderen Welt. Sie waren so im  
Tanz vertieft das sie ihre Umwelt gar nicht wahrnahmen. Eine ernorme  
Freude am tanzen umhüllte sie. Sie schauten sich nur in die Augen und  
tanzten. Ihre Körper tanzten von allein, konnte man denken. Sie drehten  
sich um die Achse, steckten sich und stemmte sich wieder zusammen. Ihre  
Gesichter strahlten. Es war ganz einfach das Glück.  
Als sie schliesslich zuende getanzt hatten, brach die Menge in Jubel aus.  
Klatschen Beifall und Harry und Cho die erst jetzt bemerkt hatten das es  
zu ende war, verspürten gar nicht mehr die Lust aufzuhören. Jetzt  
betraten auch die anderen die Bühne und als sie sich gefüllt hatte, ging  
es weiter. Cho und Harry tanzten in der Mitte. Diesmal war es ein  
lebendigerer Tanz. Schnellen Rhythmus. Es wurde getanzt und gelacht. Eine  
unglaubliche Stimmung herrschte im ganzem Schloss. Dann aber, noch  
während die Menge tanzte, zogen sich Harry und Cho zurück und verliessen  
die Bühne. Sie kämpften sich durch die Menge und verschliessen das  
Schloss. "Wohin würdest du jetzt gerne hin Cho?" fragte Harry. "Zum See?  
Wollen wir am Strand spazieren?" "Wenn du magst?"  
  
So war es.  
  
Zusammen begabe sie sich zum Strand. Dort angekommen streiften sie den  
Ufer entlang.  
  
Tief in Tibet.  
  
"Ich will das ihr damit fertig seid." Sagte Grindelwald erzürnt. Er  
stampfte den Gang entlang und betrat sein Zimmer. Er lies sich auf den  
Eissessel fallen und überlegte. Wenn ihre Schülerin erfolg haben würde,  
währe er seinen Ziel einen Schritt näher. Im selben Moment betrat ein  
kahlköpfiger Diener, auch Wurmschwanz genannt, Grindelwalds Zimmer. "Was  
willst du?" sagte Grindelwald. "Mein Lord, es geht um den Erben." "Was  
soll mit ihm sein?" Wurmschwanz kniete vor ihm und senkte den Kopf. "Mein  
Lord, ihr habt gesagt er könne nicht besiegt werden. Wie wollt ihr  
also..." "Wurmschwanz, Still, ich weiss genau was ich tue. Ihm mit Kraft  
zu drohen bringt zu nichts. Es weckt nur sine starke Seite. Ausserdem ist  
nicht sein Tod wonach ich strebe sondern sein Verschwinden. Wenn alles  
gut geht, wir Harry Potter, der Erbe der Reinblüter, nicht mehr unter uns  
weilen. Die Rücker unseren Schöpfers würde nichts im Wege stehen." "Aber  
was ist mit Hogwarts?" "Hogwarts? Den wird es nicht mehr geben. Sobald  
Razzarozz' s Ritual vollendet ist, wird Hogwarts, falls Lyloië erfolg  
haben sollte, untergehen. Und jetzt las mich allein. Ich muss denken."  
  
Zurück im Schlossgelände.  
  
Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Malfoy sassen am runden Tisch und assen. Rings um  
ihnen unterhalteten sich die anderen. "Wo sich Cho und Harry  
rumtreiben?" fragte Ron. "Sicherlich sind sie gerade dabei sich zu  
verwöhnen." Sagte Ginny und grinste Malfoy an. Hermine allerdings nicht.  
Diese zuckte gelangweilt die Schulter wie Malfoy. "Komm schon Malfoy.  
Warum immer so kalt?" fragte Ginny. "Ich bin ein Slytherin.  
Angelegenheiten anderer gehen mich nichts an..... wenn auch nur von  
wenigen. " fügte er noch schnell hinzu. "Entschuldigung?" fragte eine  
schlankes Mädchen mit braunrote Haare und in schwarz gekleidet. Sie hatte  
schwarze Augen und wirkte einwenig aggressiv. "Ja?" fragte Ron. Malfoy  
starrte sie misstrauisch an. Irgend etwas brachte sein Körper zu jucken.  
"Ich wollte nur fragen ob ihr wisst wo Harry Potter ist." "Was willst du  
denn von ihn?" fragte Malfoy und blickte sie mit ernster Miene an. "Meine  
Angelegenheit." "Das sehe ich nicht so." sagte Malfoy. "Malfoy, bitte."  
Sagte Ginny und erhob sich. "Zuletzt haben wir ihm Richtung See laufen  
sehen." "Danke." Sagte das Mädchen und warf noch Malfoy einen  
hasserfüllten Blick. "Warum Malfoy?" fragte Ginny. "Ich mag diese Mädchen  
nicht." Antwortete er. "Warum?" "Einfach so. Meine Angelegenheit." Fügte  
er hinzu und trank seine Limonade leer.  
  
Nachdem Spatziergang, brachte Harry Cho in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Harry und Cho befanden sich jetzt vor Chos Zimmertür. "Ich denke ich  
lasse dich jetzt schlafen Cho. Du siehst nicht gerade fitt aus." "Daran  
bist nur du schuld. Nochmals, danke für die Kette." Sagte sie. Harry  
schüttelte den Kopf. "Habe ich gerne getan. Schlaff gut Cho." "Du auch  
Harry." Mit diesen Worten schloss Cho die Tür hinter sich und Harry,  
glücklich, marschierte Richtung Turm.  
  
Cho, zog sich aus und legte sich ihre weiße Trainerhosen an und einen  
schwarzen lockeren T-Shirt. Sie löste ihre Zöpfe und betrat das  
Badezimmer. Am Spiegel betrachtete sie sich. Die goldene Kette sah  
wunderschön aus. Harry war einfach Unersetzlich. Er war so stark, milde  
und .... Gutaussehen.. "Ach Harry." Seufzte sie. Sie wusch sich das  
Gesicht, putzte sich sie Zähnen und verlies das Badezimmer. Gerade  
klopfte es an der Tür. "Harry?" fragte sich Cho erfreut. Schnell richtete  
sie sich ihr Haar zurecht und eilte zur Tür. "Hallo Ha.." Jäh brach  
Stimme ab. Zwei dunkel schattierte Wesen standen vor der Tür. Der Eine  
murmelte sofort einen Silentiumzauber. Der andere richtete seinen  
Zauberstab auf Cho und murmelte Crutio. Der Fluch traf sie an der  
Schulter und vor Schmerz schreiend, fiel Cho rücklings zu Boden."  
  
Hermine und Ron befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sassen am Kamin und  
plauderten doch dann, plötzlich...  
  
"AHHH:" schrie Hermine. Ron wirbelte erschrocken herum. "Hermine?!!! WAS  
IST?" Hermine kippte zur Seite und zuckte. Im selben Moment betrat Harry  
den Gemeinschaftsraum und als er Hermines Schrei hörte, stürzte er zu  
ihr. "Ron! Hermine! Was ist los?" "Harry. Ich weiss es nicht." "Cho...  
Harry. Es ist Cho... sie ist in..." stöhnte Hermine bevor sie zusammen  
brach. "Cho?" wiederholte Harry. "Cho! In.. in..." Harrys Augen weiteten  
sich auf. "Ron. Bleib bei Hermine." Rief er und stürmte hinaus Richtung  
Chos Zimmer. Er rannte die Gänge entlang und die Schüler die ihn  
vorstürmen sahen, blickten ihm nach mit verdutzten Gesichter. Was war nur  
mit Hermine los?, dachte er. Er war so vertieft Chos Zimmer zu erreichen  
das er gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte das Malfoy und Roger an seiner Seite  
mit rannten. "Malfoy? Davis? Was macht ihr..." "Klappe Potter." Rief  
Malfoy. "Wir können es dir jetzt nicht erklären aber es geht um Cho."  
Sagte Roger. "Was? Ihr... Hermine hatte sie auch erwähnt. Was ist los?"  
"Nur soviel das sie in Gefahr schwebt." Sagte Roger und beschleunigte  
seine Rennschritte. Harry und Malfoy folgten ihm. Sie rannten den Gang  
des zweiten Stockes entlang und Malfoy schrie die im Weg stehenden  
Schüler die erschrocken auswichen. Malfoy hatte einen Zauberstab in der  
Hand. Harry und Roger waren unbewaffnet. Schließlich gelangten sie zum  
Flur in der sich Chos Zimmer befand. "Cho!" rief Harry und wollte die Tür  
öffnen doch sie ging nicht mit ihm auf und so knallte er dagegen.  
"Verflucht. Las mich probieren." Roger schlug gegen die Tür oder sprach  
einen Alohomora doch beide Ideen wirkten nicht. "Zur Seite." Rief Malfoy  
und richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen die Tür. "STUPTOR!" schrie er. Die  
Schüler im gang fuhren erschrocken herum. Die Tür zersplitterte in  
hundert Stücken und Harry und Roger stürmten hinein. Der Anblick den sie  
zu sehen bekamen war furchterregend. Das Fenster gegenüber ihnen war  
vollkommen zerstört. Von Cho war keine Spur. Einzig und allein eine in  
schwarzen Umhang umhüllte, zwei Meter grosse Gestalt die vor ihnen stand.  
Ihre Augen funkelten Gelb und seine Fangzähne. Wutentbrannt, stürzte sich  
Harry unüberlegt auf den (ich verrate es jetzt) Vampir. Doch der Vampir,  
packte Harry blitzschnell am Kragen und mit einer unvorstellbarer Kraft,  
schleuderte er Harry aus dem Fenster. Harry schlug gegen den schrägen  
Dachboden und rollte hinunter. "Ach du Schreck." Dachte Harry während er  
verzweifelt daran versuchte sie irgend wo fest zu halten. Ein kurzer  
flüchtiger Blick verriet ihm das er bald in die Tiefe abstürzen würde.  
  
Der Vampir hatte auch Roger am Kragen gepackt und ihm gegen Chos  
Bücherregal geschleudert. "Monster." Schrie Malfoy und schleuderte einen  
Stuptorslayer auf den Vampir. Dieser durchbohrte sich in der Brust des  
Bösewicht und lies ihn in die Knie sinken doch das war noch lange nicht  
genug für Malfoy. Er spürte Hass. Malfoy richtete seine Hand auf Chos  
Kleiderschrank und schleuderte es gegen den Vampir. Dieser schriee auf  
als der Kleiderschrank aus massiven schweren Holz ihn zerquetschte.  
Sofort eilte Malfoy zum Fenster. "POTTER!" schrie er. "Ich bin hier."  
Antwortete Harrys Stimme. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der  
Dachentwässerung. Er blickte in die Tiefe. Würden seine Händen nicht mehr  
halten, würde er 20 Meter in die Tiefe Stürzen. Auf dem Dachboden des  
Gewäschhauses.  
Malfoy sah Harrys Händen. Sofort verwandelte er seinen Zauberstab in  
einen langen Seil und warf es Harry zu. Gut das er ihm Unterricht bei  
McGonagall besonders gut aufgepasst hatte. Er band sein Ende an Chos Bett  
und rief Harry zu er solle sich jetzt daran festhalten. Harry hielt sich  
am Seil fest während Roger und Malfoy, mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen  
konnten, ihm hochzogen. Als Harry dann endlich wieder ins Zimmer gelang,  
atmete er tief ein. Seine Händen hatten Schnittwunden. Im selben Moment  
betraten McGonagall und Bretonos das Zimmer. "Was? Erklären sie es mir?"  
verlangte sie aufgebracht. Bretonos packte Harry und brachte ihn in den  
Krankenflügel. Er hörte Harry zwar zu doch antwortete nicht. Roger und  
Malfoy sagte alles was sie wussten. Der Tote Vampir unter den Trümmern  
des Schrankes, war tot.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Schnell." Rief Bretonos. Harrys Schnittwunden sahen  
fürchterlich aus. Sofort kümmerte sie sich um Harrys Wunden und stellte  
keine Fragen. Harry spürte den Schmerz nicht. Seine Gedanken waren bei  
Cho. Was war geschehen? Warum zum Teufel passierten solche Sachen? Er  
spürte wie sich die Wunden schlossen und als seine Händen vollkommen  
geheilt waren, stürmte er ohne ein Wort aus den Krankenflügel. Im Gang  
traf er auf McGonagall, Roger und Malfoy. "Wo ist Cho?" stiess Harry  
hervor als er sie erreicht hatte. McGonagall wandte den Blick zu Harry.  
"Potter? Alle drei in mein Büro." Sagte sie.  
  
.......................  
  
Zusammenfassung von Kapitel 3 Teil II  
  
Harry findet am nächsten Morgen einpaar Seltsamen Spuren draussen, vor  
dem Wald. Er beschlisst mit Malfoy, Hermine und Ron auf die Suche zu  
gehen denn diese Spuren, so sagt das Mädchen von gestern die nach Harry  
gefragt hat, von Vampiren seihen. Eine Entführung, betont sie.  
  
Warum es Cho ist, wissen sie nicht aber Malfoy hat schon einpaar  
Zusammenhänge. Warum Cho? Spielt sie eine Rolle? Und Hermines Traum mit  
Razzarozz? Angriff auf Cho während der Quidditchpartie?  
  
"Diese ganze Datei ist gelöscht worden und ich kann sie nicht wieder  
schreiben.  
  
Schade  
  
..................................  
  
Kapitel 3 Die Suche Nach Cho Endteil III  
  
Harry, Hermine, Ron und Malfoy streiften durch den dichten, grüner,  
holpriger, unebenlicher Wald. Die Sonnenstrahlen prallten an den  
Baumblättern. Im Moment war es noch feucht im Wald. Die Luft war frisch  
und kalt. Sie waren schon etwa 100 Meter eingedrungen als Malfoy dann  
stehen blieb und den Boden durchsuchte. Er lief ein wenig hin und her und  
suchte nach Spuren während Harry und die anderen es ihm gleicht taten.  
Nach etwa fünf Minuten, "Hier Potter. Da sind sie." Er zeigte auf einen  
Rosenstrauch der sehr stak beschädigt war. Gleich neben an waren Spuren  
zu erkennen. Tiefe Stiefelspuren. Malfoy kniete daneben und berührte sie  
mit den Fingern. "Kannst du was daraus lesen?" fragte Hermine. Malfoy  
legte seinen Rucksack am Boden und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Mit der  
Spitze berührte er die Spur und murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Ich  
denke das wir die richtige Fährte gefunden haben Potter. Diese hier sind  
tiefe Spuren. Vampire sind leichte Wesen aber wenn er Cho getragen hat,  
wurde sein Gewicht natürlich schwerer... und hier, .... die Trittspuren  
sind weit von einander entfernt. Er ist gerannt. Sehr schnell sogar den  
Spuren zu folge." Er blickte hinauf zu Harry. "Etwa fünf Stunden sind  
diese Spuren alt." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und legte sich sein  
Rucksack wieder an. Harry blickte sich um. "Ich nehme an wir beeilen  
uns." sagte er. "Natürlich Potter. Was ist? haltest du einen langen  
Dauerlauf aus?" "Ich? Natürlich." sagte Harry . Zu viert trabten sie  
immer tiefer in den Wald.  
  
Ab und zu duckte sich Malfoy und untersuchte die Spuren die deutlich zu  
erkennen waren. Im Wald herrschte eines Stille die sie nicht für möglich  
gehalten hätten. Einzig und allein waren, ihre Laufschritten, das wehen  
des Windes und die herabgefallenen Blättern zu hören. Noch hatten sie  
keine gefährliche Geschöpfe gesichtet. Der Wald wurde immer dichter und  
sie mussten durch Hindernisse springen. Der Boden wurde immer  
ungleichmässig und oft stolperten sie über Ranken, Steinen und Wurzeln.  
Harry und Malfoy waren in der tat müde im vergleich zu Hermine und Ron.  
Sie hatten kaum mehr als eine Stunde geschlafen doch ihre Jagdeifer hielt  
sie wach. Inzwischen war es kurz vor Mittag. Die Sonnenstrahlen drangen  
in den Wald und liessen es blühen. Sonnenscheinen drangen durch die  
Lücken der Baumkronen. Sie hätten am liebsten eine Rast gelegt doch sie  
joggten weiter. Malfoy an der Spitze. Woher sie die Kraft nahmen, wussten  
sie nicht doch sie schienen einfach nicht zu ermüden. Hermine und Ron  
allerdings zeigten schon einwenig Schwäche. Drei Stunden später hielten  
sie an. Sie befanden sich umringt von Felsen. Kleine und grosse,  
scharfkantige und stumpfe. Die Steine waren mit Moos bedeckt und ab und  
zu erkannten sie kleine Höhlen. Sie rasteten und tranken aus ihren  
Wasserschläuchen um den Durst zu stillen. Harry öffnete seinen  
Proviantsack und musste feststellen das dieser gut gefüllt war. Würsten,  
Hartbrot, Käse, Trockenfleisch und sogar Lakritz. Noch dazu hatte er eine  
kleine Pfanne, einen Dolch und eine kleine Decke. Das gleiche galt auch  
für Malfoy. Schnell ruhten sie sich aus und assen noch eine Kleinigkeit  
bevor sie wieder weiter joggten. Der Gedanke in einen gefährlichen Wald  
eingedrungen zu sein, hatten sie verloren. Es schien ihnen so als währe  
der Wald nur Nachts gefährlich. Trotzdem gefiel ihnen diese Ruhe die es  
hier gab nicht. Zwei Stunden später, also gegen Abenddämmerung,  
gelangten sie in einer sehr kleinen Lichtung. kaum einen Durchmesser von  
acht Schritt.  
  
Von da aus erblickten sie den Himmel. Die Sonne schien unterzugehen. In  
eine oder zwei Stunden würde die Nacht einbrechen. Während Harry in den  
Himmel schaute und seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lies, untersuchte Malfoy  
die Lichtung. Sie war glatt und der Boden war aus brauner Erde. "Potter!"  
rief Malfoy und weckte Harry von seiner Trance. Harry eilte zu Malfoy und  
kniete neben ihm. "Hier. Das sind Rastspuren. Offensichtlich haben sie  
hier gerastet. Wie lange kann ich leider nicht sagen aber schau was ich  
gefunden habe." Er zeigte Harry eine zertrennte Fessel. Offenbar hatte  
wer auch immer sie mit eine Messer getrennt. Harry nahm es und blickte  
anschliessend zu Malfoy. "Denkst du das Cho sie anhatte und sie es  
irgendwie geschafft hat sie los zu werden?" fragte Harry. "Das kann ich  
nicht wissen Potter. Jedenfalls findet man so etwas nicht im Wald und  
zweiten, wissen wir nur das Cho, die ja entführt wurde, sie gehabt haben  
könnte. Andere Vermutungen haben wir nicht." "Und wenn Cho geflohen ist?  
Können wir...." "Ist sie nicht. Schau. Hier gibt es nur noch eine Spur  
die weiter geht. Ausserdem lag Cho nicht am Boden. Ich hätte es sonst an  
den Spuren lesen können und Cho Fussspuren sind nirgends zu sehen." "Dann  
sollten wir weitergehen." sagte Harry doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Besser wir rasten hier. Machen ein Feuer und ruhen uns aus. Morgen  
werden wir dann besser weiter laufen können. Ausserdem kann ich Nachts  
die Spuren nicht lesen und wenn wir sie verlieren, werden wir lange  
brauchen um überhaupt welche wieder zu finden." Harry und die anderen  
nickte. So bereitete Malfoy das Nachtlager während Harry auf Holzsuche  
ging. Ron und Hermine liessen sich fallen. Ihre Beine schmerzten. Schnell  
fand Harry genug Holz für die Nacht. Malfoy suchte dann noch einpaar  
Steinen und legte sie im Kreis nebeneinander um ein Feuer machen zu  
können. Mit dem Incendio hatten sie dann als es dunkel wurde ein  
Lagerfeuer. Ihre Schwerter lagen neben ihnen. Harry und Malfoy sassen  
gegenüber und zwischen ihnen das Feuer. Malfoy lies die Pfanne mit ihren  
Würsten und Speck über das Feuer schweben um sie zu braten während Harry  
einpaar Holzscheiten ins Feuer warf.  
  
Hermine und Ron schliefen bereits. Das knistern des Feuer klang angenehm.  
"Malfoy? Ist es nicht gefährlich Feuer zu machen? Die Tieren werden uns  
doch wittern." "Ich denke nicht. Ich habe einen einfach Rauchbannzauber  
angewendet. Sie werden nichts riechen." beruhigte Malfoy. Harry nickte.  
"Eines würde ich dir gerne fragen Potter." sagte Malfoy. "Und das währe?"  
fragte Harry. "Hat... hat Ginny schon einen Freund?" fragte Malfoy leise.  
Harry kniff schnell die Augen zu. "Wie bitte?" "Ob sie schon einen hat."  
"Wieso fragst du das?" "Ja oder nein." drängte Malfoy. "So viel ich  
weiss, nein. Aber Malfoy... sag nicht das du... und .... sie...."  
"Potter, das gleiche könnte ich dir auch gefragt haben. Aber egal.. Ja,  
ich stehe auf sie. Sie ist so richtig nett zu mir. Egal ob ich sie  
ärgere." "Na ja, Ginny ist fast zu jedem so." sagte Harry und musterte  
die braun gewordene Würstchen. "Aber Malfoy, du und Ginny?" "Was dagegen  
Potter?" "Nicht direkt. Jedenfalls werde ich mich nicht einmischen. Aber  
wehe du tust Ginny etwas zu leide." "Oh, la, la, Der Berühmter Harry  
Potter. Kämpfer der Liebe und Gerechtigkeit. Lässt Ginny Weasley nicht in  
stich. So ein Quatsch... Potter." "Es ist nicht so Malfoy aber ja, ich  
fühle mich für Ginny verantwortlich. Schon seit dem sie den Basilisken  
beinahe zum Opfer fiel." "Ja, genau. Das hat sie mir erzählt. Wie stolz  
sie auf dich war." Grunzte Malfoy und lies die Pfanne zu Boden sinken und  
griff nach dem Würstchen. Harry tat es ihm gleich. "Jedenfalls, müssen  
wir uns beeilen Potter. Je länger wir hier verweilen, desto grösser wird  
die Gefahr hier nicht mehr lebendig entkommen und ja, ENTKOMMEN, meine  
ich." Sagte Malfoy und biss ein dein grosses Stück von der Wurst. Harry  
zuckte die Schulter. "Ja, aber nicht ohne Cho." mit diesen Worten legte  
er sich hin. Malfoy würde die erste Wache übernehmen.  
  
Malfoy winkelte seinen Umhang um sich. Die Nächte waren kalt und Still.  
Ab und zu hörte Malfoy etwas rasseln. Um was es sich handelte wusste er  
nicht. Vier Stunden später, weckte Malfoy Harry der nun an der Reihe kam.  
Auch für Harry war es eine harte Wache. Er war todmüde. Dann aber als  
seine vier vorbei waren, weckte er Malfoy der zwei weitere Stunden wachte  
und dann umgekehrt. Schliesslich brach der Morgen und die ersten  
Sonnenstrahlen wärmten sie. Schnell frühstückten sie und machten sich auf  
den Weg.  
  
Ein wenig kräftiger, eilten sie den Spuren nach. "Wie lange soll das noch  
dauern?" fragte Hermine. "Vielleicht endet das nie Hermine." Antwortete  
Malfoy mit einen anderen Ton als den gegenüber Harry. Denn ganzen Tag  
folgten sie den Spuren und hofften die richtige erwischt zu haben. Ab und  
zu legten sie eine kleine Rast und tranken etwas. Sie redeten nicht viel.  
Harry war in seinen Gedanken vertieft während Malfoy an ganz Private  
Dinge dachte. Der Wald schien die ganze Zeit über ruhig zu sein. Nichts  
regte sich. Schliesslich, spät am Nachmittag, stoppte Malfoy und rief  
Harry der weiter vorne rannte. Harry stoppte ebenfalls und eilte zurück  
zu Malfoy. "Was ist?" fragte Harry etwas ausser Atem. "Das hier." Sagte  
Malfoy und hob eine dünne, vergoldete Halskette. Harry brauchte nicht  
lange zu überlegen. Er erkannte sie sofort. "Sie muss sie fallen gelassen  
haben." Sagte Ron. Dann sagte Malfoy: "Jedenfalls sind die Spuren alt.  
Etwa einen Tag. Dieser Vampir muss wohl die ganze Nacht über gerannt  
sein." "Wir sollten und beeilen Malfoy." Sagte Harry und sie rannten  
weiter. Kurz vor Nachteinbruch, stoppten sie und Malfoy stellte fest das  
sich die Spuren verändert hatten. "Das sind definitiv keine  
Vampirspuren." Sagte er. "Könnten es die von Cho sein?" fragte Hermine  
etwas ausser Atem. Malfoy untersuchte sie genauer. Es waren in der tat  
leichte Frauenfüsse. Die Spuren übten leichten Druck auf die braune,  
weiche Erde. Malfoy brauchte nicht lange. Er richtete sich auf. "Es sind  
Chos Spuren. Sie hat aber den Weg geändert. Weiter vorn biegen sie nach  
Osten ab. Spuren des Vampirs kann ich nicht finden. Egal was passiert  
ist. Sie ist allein, hoffe ich, und irrt umher." Sagte Malfoy und blickte  
umher. Es war schon dunkel geworden und das Mondlicht beleuchtete nur  
schwach ihre Umgebung. Jetzt weiter zu suchen war Sinnlos. Zwar waren sie  
einwenig erleichtert aber der Gedanke das Cho dort draussen allein  
umherirrte, ohne zu wissen wo sie war, oder wusste sie es? Was war  
Geschehen? Warum hatte sich alles so verändert? Die vier schlugen ihr  
Lager auf. Der lange Eilmarsch hatte sie erschöpft. Sie assen noch etwas  
bevor sie wieder einzeln wache hielten. Auch diese Nacht passierte  
nichts. Ausser das sie frohren und wohl kein Gespräch, um die Langeweile  
zu vertreiben, hatten. Am Nächsten Morgen ging es weiter und sie folgten  
den Spuren nach. Sie hatten schon sicher über 40 km hingelegt und der  
Gedanke sie wieder zurück laufen zu müssen, war nicht ermutigend.  
  
Offenbar führten die Spuren gegen Osten. Harry hoffte Cho schnell  
einzuholen doch seine Hoffnung wurde schnell zur Verzweiflung. Sie waren  
gut, vier Stunden getrabt als sie eine mittelgrosse Lichtung betraten. In  
der Mitte der Lichtung stand ein runder, kleiner, glatter Fels und gleich  
neben an einen Beerenstrauch. Chos Spuren zeigten in diese Richtung.  
Offenbar hatte sie Hunger gehabt. Etwas sehr Verständliches. Sie rannten  
zum Strauch, hofften dort weitere Hilfen zu finden doch statt dessen,  
fanden sie zwischen den Fels und den Strauch am Boden, Blut. Rotes Blut.  
Harry blieb leicht geschockt stehen. Hatte man sie angegriffen? War sie  
in Ordnung?  
  
Malfoy kniete neben den Blut und setzte seinen Zauberstab in Einsatz. "Es  
ist Menschliches Blut. Nicht sehr alt. Etwa zehn Stunden. Muss am frühen  
Morgen passiert sein. Mehr weiss ich nicht aber schau Potter." Malfoy  
richtete sich auf. Weitere Spuren zeigten gen Westen. Harry erwachte  
wieder und eilte zu den Spuren. "Man könnte meinen man habe sie  
fortgeschleppt, fortgeschweift. Hier, neben Chos Streifspuren, sind  
kleine Fussspuren. Es könnten Gnomen, oder Findelmänchen gewesen sein.  
Beide sehr gefährliche Geschöpfe." "Wo.. wohin führen die Spuren?" fragte  
Ron. "In den Wald Weasley wo sonst?. Kommt, wir beeilen uns besser." Mit  
diesen Worten stand Malfoy auf und rannte aus der Lichtung, die Spuren  
folgend und die drei an den Fersen.  
  
Etwa Zehn Stunden davor  
  
Seit fast einen ganze Tage, irrte Cho umher. Sie war die ganze Nacht  
umhergeirrt. Sie wusste einfach nicht wie sie hierher gekommen war aber  
um so weniger wo sie war und wie sie zurückkehren sollte. Sie hatte sich  
damit abgefunden das man sie hierher verschleppt hatte. Warum?, wusste  
sie nicht Sie streifte Hungrig und Durstig über den feuchten, Waldboden  
der von den braunen Baumblättern, übersät war. Ihr flacher Magen knurrte  
erbärmlich und der Durst wurde langsam unerträglich. Es war ein früher  
Morgen und die feuchte Morgenluft durchströmte Chos Körper. Sie stolperte  
über Wurzel, Ranken und Steine. Sie war Müde. Hatte kaum geschlafen was  
durchaus verständlich war. Schliesslich erreichte sie aber eine kleine  
Lichtung. In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner Fels und gerade daneben  
einen Beerenstrauch. Cho konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Mit schnellen  
Schritten, eilte sie zum Strauch und kniete davor. Es waren grosse,  
dicke, saftige Waldbeeren. Sie sehnte sich daran sie jetzt zu essen. Sie  
nahm einpaar und schluckte sie runter. Sie schmeckten süss. Cho ass  
weiter als sie plötzlich eine kleine Gestallt neben ihr wahr nahm. Am  
Boden hockte ein zarten weibliches Wesen von etwa anderthalb Spann mit  
giftgrünen Augen und Libellenflügel und kaum bekleidet. Sie hielt eine  
Ratte umschlungen und blickte zu Cho die kaum einen Schritte entfernt  
runter blickte. "Wohlschmeckend und Nahrhaft. Schmecken die Beeren?"  
Erklärte die Fee auf Chos Blick. Cho wusste nicht besseres zu antworten  
als. "Sie schmecken gut."  
  
"Bist du dir auch ganz sicher das es gute Beeren sind? Und nicht etwa  
Trantabeeren? Sie sind diesen nämlich sehr ähnlich! Aber giftig, sehr  
giftig. Kannst du sie unterscheiden?" Die Fee kicherte und musterte Chos  
angespannte Halsadern. "Kannst du sie unterscheiden?", wiederholte die  
Fee schielend, "Tut dein Bauch nicht schon grimmen und zittern nicht  
deine Hände und verschwimmt dein Blick? Ist es nicht so?" In der Tat  
fing es in Chos Magen zu grimmen an und der Schweiss brach sie aus dem  
Gedanken sich womöglich vergiftet gehabt zu haben. Cho versuchte keine  
Schwäche zu zeigen.  
"Nein, mir geht es bestens." Brachte sie leicht stöhnend hervor. Ihre  
Stimme klang allerdings nicht sehr überzeugend. Die Fee lachte laut und  
flog auf Chos Bauchhöhe. "Das Lügen solltest du noch üben. Sonst glaube  
ich dir nicht und ausserdem verzeihe ich es dir nicht...."  
  
"....Na, warte..." fluchte sie dann und riss einen doppelt so langen  
Dornenspiess vom Strauch der viele Dornen hatte. Die Fee flog in die  
Luft. Cho, verwirrt, blickte sich um. Was passierte? Doch dann, hörte sie  
hinter sich die Libellenflügel schlagen und dann einen peitschenden Hieb  
gegen ihren Hals. Sie spürte wie sich die Dornen hineinbohrten. Cho  
fasste sich am Hals und spürte wie Blut hinausfloss. Noch eher sie die  
Hand von ihren Hals genommen hatte, peitschet der Dornenspiess erneut  
gegen ihren Hals. Wollte die Fee sie zu Tode stechen? Cho blickte sich  
um. Die Fee schoss mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei. Cho  
versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu wehren und schlug nach der Fee doch  
ihre Schläge trafen ins Leere. Die Fee kicherte und höhnte während sie  
immer wieder Chos Hals traf. Schon bald musste Cho klarstellen das ihr  
die Fee weit überlegen war. Sie spielte mit ihr. Sie war neben ihr, über  
ihr, hinter ihr. Dann spürte Cho einen gewaltigen Schnitt, quer durchs  
Bauch. Als sie hinab blickte, sah sie das die Fee ihr einen langen  
Schnitt, quer durchs Bauch aufgeschlitzt hatte. Ihr T-Shirt hatte einen  
Spalt und Blut quoll hinaus. Cho fiel auf die Knie während die Fee laut  
kicherte.  
  
"Ich gebe auf. Ich gebe auf." Flehte Cho entkräftet. Die Fee stoppte ihre  
Angriffe und musterte Cho verführerisch an. "Eine gute Idee." Lächelte  
sie. "Neige deinen Kopf einwenig zur Seite, ich will deine Wunden  
lecken." Cho tat es wie es ihr befohlen wurde. Sie neigte ihr Kopf nach  
vorn. Die brennende Schnittwunde an ihren Bauch, betäubte ihre Sinne.  
Diese Gelegenheit liess sich die Fee nicht entgehen und landete auf Chos  
rechte Schulter. Mit gespreizten Beinen setzte sie sich dort und fing an  
Chos Wunden zu mustern. Cho spürte die zarte Händen der Fee ihren Hals  
streicheln wo ihr die Dornen die tiefsten Wunden geschnitten hatten. Cho  
kniend und mit erschlafften Armen, rührte sich nicht. Sie war wie  
erlahmt. Blut rann von der offene Schnittwunde am Bauch und befleckte  
ihren weisse T-Shirt. Dann kicherte sie Fee und legte ihre Lippen auf sie  
zarte, weiche Haut wo die Adern am stärksten pulsierten. Cho roch den  
verführerischen warmen Hauch der Fee. "Was... was machst du da?" hauchte  
Cho erschöpft. Die Fee antwortete nicht sondern fing an Chos Hals zu  
liebkosen, presste ihre Lippen auf einer der tiefen Wunden und saugte  
sanft daran wobei sie mit der Zunge eindrang und dann immer tiefer  
einzudringen versuchte. Der Sog verstärkte sich und Cho, durchfuhr einen  
kalten, wollüstigen Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper.  
  
Kälte sickerte in Chos Körper während der wollüstige Schauer immer  
stärker wurde. Jetzt begann Cho ein paar stöhnende Laute vor sich her zu  
hauchen. Sie war der Fee verfallen. Sie wusste was los war und hob ihre  
Händen um die Fee von ihren Halse wegzureissen doch ein weiterer starker  
Sog erlahmte ihre Arme die sofort erschlafften. Diese berauschende  
Gefühle waren zu Überwältigend. Ergebens, beugte Cho ihren Kopf, ganz  
nach links um der Fee eine bessre Bemächtigung zu ermöglichen die  
begeistert erwidert wurde. Die Fee saugte noch stärker und nagte an Chos  
Adern was Cho jetzt zu schmerzen anfing. Sie hörte die Sauggeräusche die  
die Fee verursachte. Qualenden Schmerzen durchfuhren Cho die sich mit dem  
stark erregten Rausch vermischte. Ich Bauch verkrampfte sich und stiess  
noch mehr Blut aus. Laut stöhnend, kippte Cho taumelnd nach links und  
fiel Seitlich zu Boden. Die Fee kicherte leise und vergnügt während sie  
eine andere Wunde kostete. Schwindelgefühle überkamen Cho. Alles drehte  
sich um die. Ihr Magen verdrehte sich. Ihr Körper erlahmt und unter den  
starken Schmerz die ihr diese Fee labend zufügte. Mit geschlossenen Augen  
und halboffenen Mund, hauchte sie ihren Schmerz aus. Sie war verloren.  
Das wusste sie. Die Fee liess ihr Blut weiter rinnen, mehr als sie  
trinken konnte. Dann hörte sie auf und mit einen Hüpfen, stellte sich vor  
Chos Bauch. Sie öffnete die Spalt ihrer Bluse und musterte die  
Schnittwunde an. "Tut es weh?" fragte sie vergnügt. Cho nickte kaum  
sichtlich. Sie atmete schwach mit halboffenen Mund.  
  
Die Fee, rammte dann aber ihre Hand in den Spalt und Cho stiess einen  
lauten, gurgelnden Stöhnen. Blut strömte hinaus und die Fee kostete es.  
Dann zog sie die Hand wieder heraus und leckte sie. Cho fühlte sich  
elend. Alles was sie verspürte war Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Alles drehte  
sich um sie. "Jetzt noch mein Dessert." Flüsterte die Fee Cho ins Ohr.  
Sie schaffte es Cho rücklings umzuwälzen und mit gespreizten Beinen,  
setzte sie sich auf Chos Hals. Mit Beiden Händen an Chos Kien haltend,  
beugte sie Chos Hals gerade und fing an ihre Lippen zu streicheln. Chos  
Gesicht war verschwitz und ihre Lippen feucht. Ihr Atem ging schnell.  
"Weisst du..." flüsterte die Fee während sie die zarte Lippe leckte,  
"..bist du der erste Mensch den ich überhaupt koste. Sollte dir eine Ehre  
sein." Sie kicherte und knetete daran. Chos Augen waren geschlossen. Ihr  
Mund geöffnet. Jetzt nagte die Fee an ihre Unterlippe und stiess ihre  
Fangzähne ins zarte Fleisch.  
Nach einpaar Sekunden langsames Saugen, wurde es stockdunkel um Cho und  
sie fiel eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit, während sie noch hörte und spürte  
wie sich die Fee an ihr labte.  
Wenig später, erwachte sie.  
  
"Ja, ja, ja,.." sagte eine sympathische und gutgelaunte Stimme. Cho hörte  
diese Stimme schon seit Minuten. Sie hörte sie pausenlos. Sie hatte schon  
damit angefangen sich ein Bild von der Gestallt zu machen die immer  
wieder gut gelaunt plauderte. War er allein? Führte es ein  
Selbstgespräch? Sie wusste es nicht. Einzig und allein, das sie sich  
nicht rühren konnte. Kein Glied vermochte sich am ihren wünschen zu  
rühren. Die Gegend um sie roch stark nach frischer, feuchter Erde. Sie  
spürte das sie auf Laubblättern lag. Sie lag irgendwo doch wo genau? Sie  
versuchte zu sprechen doch auch das missfiel ihr. Ihr Hals war verbunden  
worden, dass spürte sie. Aus was, wusste sie nicht. Jedenfalls spürte sie  
das zu Kruste gewordenen Blut. Auch ihre Bauchwunde war verbunden und  
schmerzte nicht mehr. In ihren Kopf aber hämmerte es. Sie spürte ihr  
Gehirn pulsieren. Fühlte den starken Puls gegen ihre Schläfen schlagen.  
Ihr Atem ging regelmässig. Sie spürte ausserdem das sie mit einen rauen  
Stofftuch bedeckt war und einen Kissen unter dem Kopf. Sie roch etwas,  
etwas das sie an einer guten Malzeit erinnerte. War es Suppe? Dann  
wiederum kehrten ihr die Erinnerungen. Das, was ihr zuletzt wiederfahren  
war. Doch sie erinnerte sich an nichts. Nur das .... sie wusste es nicht  
mehr. Ausserdem war sie zu schwach um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.  
Offensichtlich ging es ihr gut. Sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen doch  
ihre Lider fühlten sich bleischwer und matt an. Sie schaffte es nicht sie  
zu öffnen. Links von ihr hört sie Schritte. Da war jemand. Jemand der  
klein war. Sie hörte auch das knistern eines Feuers. Es war angenehm war.  
  
Cho hatte Durst und Hunger. Das spürte sie sofort. Ihr Mund war  
ausgetrocknet und verlangte nach Wasser. Mit aller Kraft die sie  
aufbringen konnte, hauchte sie, "Wo... wo bin ich?" "In Sicherheit."  
Antwortete sofort die gutgelaunte Stimme. "Doch jetzt ruh dich aus. Heute  
Abend wirst du kräftig genug sein um überhaupt etwas Nahrhaftes aufnehmen  
zu können." Fuhr die Stimme fort und Cho hörte Geräuschen die sich nach  
kochen mit einen Kessel und Löffel anhörte. Cho versuchte wieder zu  
schlafen doch sie schlief nicht tief sondern halb. Zwar fühlte sie sich  
müde und ermattet doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Auch war die wie  
gelähmt. Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgewälzt um die Ranke unter ihr zu  
entkommen die sich in ihren Rücken leicht bohrten. Eine Zeitlang blieb  
sie so und lauschte den Geräuschen.  
  
Harry und Malfoy und die anderen eilten den Spuren nach. Sie beeilten  
sich in der Hoffnung Cho aufzuholen. Drei lange Stunden kämpften se sich  
durch den dichten Wald als sie dann eine Lichtung betraten in der sich  
ein kleiner Hügel befand. Auf der anderen Seite des Hügels stieg Rauch.  
Harry tauschte mit Malfoy einpaar Blicke. Langsam näherten sich den Hügel  
und mussten Staunen als sie eine runde, grünlackierte Tür erkannten die  
ins Innere des Hügel hineinführte. Rauch kam aus einen Kamin heraus.  
Offensichtlich war es eine Hüte. Noch dazu hörten die Schleifspuren hier  
auf. Harry blickte zu Malfoy der diesmal nicht so recht wusste was zu  
tun war. "Und wenn wir einfach mal anklopfen?" fragte Ron. "Vielleicht.  
Mal schauen was passiert." Sagte Malfoy. Sie zuckten ihre Zauberstäben  
und blieben vor der runden Tür stehen.  
  
Tok, Tok, Tok,  
  
Malfoy klopfte an der Tür die dann aufging. Ein kleines Männlein blickte  
zu ihnen hoch. Er war nicht grösser als 60 Zentimeter. Hatte eine Kapuze  
auf dem Kopf und war in einen dicken, braunen Pullover gekleidet. Sein  
brauner Bart lies ihn grimmig aussehen doch als er lächelte, verschwand  
es. "Die vier blieben kurz verblüfft stehen "Guten tag, die Herrschaften.  
Was wollt ihr?" fragte das Männlein. "Ah ich sehe schon. Ihr sucht  
jemanden." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu als Hermine gerade das fragen  
wollte. Harry. Der diesmal als erster reagiert hatte nickte. "Ja, wisst  
ihr vielleicht ob ein Mädchen, so wie wir hier entlang gelaufen ist?"  
fragte er obwohl im seltsam zumute war. Er hatte eine Ahnung mit wem er  
sprach und überhaupt ob sie ihm gegenüber wohlgesonnen waren. "Ein  
Mädchen? Oh ja, ja, ja," das Männlein kicherte gutgelaunt. "Kommt rein.  
Schnell, ich habe etwas zu essen da." Sagte er und öffnete die Tür ganz  
auf. Die Vier tauschten blicke und betraten die Erdhütte. Sofort sahen  
sie Cho liegen. "Da haben wir ja das verlorene Kätzchen." Sagte Malfoy  
doch innerlich dachte er etwas anderes. War die Suche so leicht gewesen?  
Harry eilte zu Cho um zu sehen wie es ihr ging. Sie schlief fest. Anhang  
der Bandagen war zu sehen das sie verletzt war. Während Harry Cho  
untersuchte, setzten sich die andere vor dem Kamin. "Eine sehr angenehme  
Hütte haben sie hier." Sagte Malfoy. "Ho, ja." Sagte Das Männlein und  
füllte ihnen alle eine Holzschale Bohnensuppe. "Wer sind sie?" fragte  
Hermine. "Ich? Nun, Grollo, nennt man mich." Sagte das Männlein. "Und sie  
sind?" "Ich bin ein Kobold." "In Kobold?" "Oh, ja.. ha, ha, doch jetzt  
esst. Zum reden haben wir später Zeit."  
  
Schweigend assen sie die leckere Suppe. Grollo setzte sich auf seinen  
Sofa und rauchte aus seiner Pfeife. "Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Harry.  
"Schon, ja aber nicht mehr lange." Sagte das Männlein enttäuscht. "Was  
meinen sie damit?" fragte Hermine. "Wisst ihr. Feen haben sie  
angegriffen. Und solche Feenwunden hinterlassen wunden die nicht  
verheilen können. Zumindest nicht von uns, ausser die Echsemenschen. Die  
sind in der Lage sich zu heilen. Sich gegen das Feengift zu lehnen." "Wir  
verstehen nicht. Was ist mit ihr passiert und was meinen sie mit Gift?"  
fragte sie durcheinander. So kam es.  
  
Das Männlein erzählte es ihnen. "Feen, gibt es wie alles andere. Gut und  
Schlecht. Die einzige Möglichkeit für das überleben der Feen besteh  
darin, andere wessen zu infizieren die danach zu ebenfalls zu Feen  
werden. Wie jetzt bei eurer Gefährtin die allerdings eine grosse Fee  
werden wird." "Was?" "Ja, eine Fee. Im Moment sind keine Symptome  
aufgetreten doch sie wird eine werden. Ob gut per Schlecht, das weis man  
erst wenn es geschehen ist."  
  
Schweigen trat ein. "Soll das heissen das sie... verloren ist?" fragte  
Harry verzweifelt. "Verloren? Wer weiss." Sagte das Männlein und zog  
heftig an seiner Pfeife. "Wer weiss?" "Hört zu. Ich würde bevor ich  
weiterrede doch gerne wissen mit wem ich die Ehre habe. Wesen wie ihr  
trifft man hier nur selten."  
  
Nach dem sie sich vorgestellt hatten und ihre Gründe für ihren Aufenthalt  
im Wald preisgegeben hatten, verstummte das Männlein eine weile.  
  
"Harry?" sagte dann Cho und alle wandten ihre Blicke ihr zu. "Ja? Ich bin  
hier." Sagte Harry und legte seine Hand auf ihrer Stirn die leicht  
glühte. "Du bist wirklich gekommen?" fuhr sie fort. Hermine erinnerte  
sich an diesen Worten. Das gleiche hatte sie Harry gesagt als er ihr vor  
einen Jahr zu Hilfe gekommen war. "Ja, ich bin hier und auch Hermine, Ron  
und Malfoy." "Alle?" "Ja." "Wo bin ich?" "In Sicherheit." "Schön. Was ist  
passiert?"  
  
Man erzählte ihr was geschehen war und leider auch über ihrer Infektion.  
"Verstehe. Habe wohl wiedereinmal das schlechte Los gezogen." Sagte sie.  
"Hör auf Cho." Sagte Harry. Er hätte am liebsten irgend etwas getan doch  
er wusste nicht was. Doch dann kam die Rettung. Das Männlein sprach  
weiter.  
  
"Ich denke das es doch noch eine Möglichkeit gibt. Allerdings währe es  
eine gefährliche Sache." Sagte er ernst. "Eine Möglichkeit sie zu  
heilen?" fragte Hermine. "Oh ja aber gefährlich. Wollt ihr sie hören?"  
Alle nickten. "Na, schön. Wie ich bereits erwähnte haben nur die  
Echsenmenschen die Möglichkeit gehabt sich gegen das Feengift zu wappnen.  
Weiter im Süden. Etwa eine Tagesreise, befindet sich ein Tempel der  
Echsenmenschen. Eine alte Sage erzählt das es in den Verliesen eine  
Quelle geben soll die selbst Feengift aufhält." "Soll das heissen das  
wenn wir etwas davon bekommen, wir dann Cho retten könnten?" fragte  
Harry. "Oh, ja aber wie gesagt. Gefährlich aber ich denke das ihr es  
schaffen könntet. Ausserdem ist der Tempel verlassen. Schon seit  
Hunderten von Jahren."  
  
"So, wie es aussieht haben wir wohl keine andere Wahl. Wer kommt mit?  
Potter?" Sagte Malfoy. "Hör mal Malfoy. Ich bleibe doch nicht hier."  
Sagte Harry. "Gut am besten währe es das Ron und Hermine hier bleiben  
und....." "Ich? Hier bleiben? Ich komme auch mit. Ausserdem verstehe ich  
mich im Fach alte Runen bestens aus. Ist ja mein Lieblings Fach und  
ausserdem, ich begleite euch." "Ja aber.... Du Ron. Bleibst du bei Cho?"  
« Hm, warum ich ? » fragte Ron verärgert. "Du bist am besten hier Ron und  
ausserdem.... Grollo? Wie lange haben wir noch zeit?" "Oh, genug. Die  
Verwandlung müsste erst in einen Monat beginnen." "Gut. Bitte Ron."  
"Schon Gut." Grumte Ron. "Gut, dann brechen wir sofort auf." Sagte Malfoy  
und überprüfte ihren Proviant. "ganz in der nähe gibt es eine Quelle.  
Dort werdet ihr Wasser finden falls ihr welches braucht." Sagte das  
Männlein als die drei die Hütte verlassen hatten. Sie hatten sich von Cho  
und Ron verabschiedet und brachen auf. Wenn sie sich sputen würden,  
würden sie den Tempel noch bei Abendäderung erreichen. Eine Gefährliche  
Reisse stand ihnen bevor ihnen es zu wissen.  
  
Hermine, Malfoy und Harry, mit ihren Rucksäcke beladen und bewaffnet,  
streiften durch den dichten Wald Richtung Süden. Sie hatten genug  
Informationen von Grollo erhalten. Der Tempel dieser Echsenmenschen sah  
ähnlich wie die Aztekenpyramide der Sonne. Se war grosse und von allen  
vier Seiten mit einer Treppe belegt. Ein grossteil der Einrichtung war  
Unterirdisch wo sich sehr wahrscheinlich die Quelle befinden sollte.  
Malfoy war unter ihnen der Führer, gefolgt von Harry und Hermine. Keiner  
redete. Schliesslich, müde und erschöpft, erreichten sie den Tempel der  
aus Felsblöcken gebaut worden war. Um den Tempel standen noch andere  
zerstörte Steingebäuden. Eine Ruine. Die Steine waren mit Moos übersät  
und glitschig. Da es bald dunkel werden würde, suchten sie sich eines der  
zerstörte Häuser um zu Lagern. Dieses mal machten sie kein Feuer. Sie  
assen etwas und setzten sich verteilt. Malfoy übernahm die erste Wache.  
Die zweite würde Harry übernehmen. Hermine war zu erschöpft eine  
durchzuhalten.  
  
Malfoy wachte also. Es war dunkel und finster. Der Wind stand Still und  
der Himmel von den Sternen bedeckt. In Wirklichkeit eine sehr schöne  
Aussicht, freilich am falschen Ort. Malfoy stand und hatte sein Schwert  
gezogen. Im war es seltsam gewesen auf keinen Widerstand gestossen zu  
sein. Dieser Wald war doch ein ganz gewöhnlicher. Zumindest sah es so  
aus. Warum war es den verboten es zu betreten? Er späte in alle  
Richtungen doch nichts passierte. Schliesslich weckte er Harry der nun an  
der reihe war. Harry allerdings setzte sich in der Mitte des Raumes.  
Mehrere Fenster erlaubten es nach draussen zu blicken. Die Nacht wurde  
kälter. Harry wollte sich gerade, mit der Decke in der er geschlafen  
hatte, sich einwenig wärmen als er Hermine frieren sah. Zusammengekauert  
lag sie dort in einer Ecke. Ihre Tasche hatte sie als Kissen benutzt.  
Harry, ohne zu überlegen, deckte sie mit seiner Decke. Schlimm genug das  
sie da war, dachte er. Wohl oder üblich würde er mit der Kälte auskommen  
müssen. Harry zitterte einwenig später. Es kam ihm vor als währe es jetzt  
Minus 10 Grad Celsius. Er musste sich bewegen. Egal wie um nicht zu  
erfrieren. Auch Malfoy schien unter der Kälte zu leiden. Hermine  
allerdings erging es jetzt besser worüber sich Harry freuen konnte.  
  
Seine Händen taten weh und seine Gelenkte fühlten sich steif an. "Ein  
Feuer währe mir jetzt Willkommen" achte Harry und grinste in sich hinein  
doch dann hörte er etwas. Da war etwas. Harry spitzte seine Ohren und  
lauschte. Er zuckte den Zauberstab und lauerte. Was war es gewesen?  
Sollte er hier bleiben? Er beschloss Malfoy zu wecken. "Was ist?" fragte  
Malfoy. "Da draussen ist etwas. Ich wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen."  
Sagte Harry. Malfoy zuckte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab. "Gute Wahl  
Potter." Sagte er und stand auf. Zusammen lauschten sie die Geräusche die  
eindeutig nach einen grossen Tier bestätigten. "Ein Tiger oder was?"  
fragte Harry flüsternd. "keine Ahnung Potter." Harry überlegte und es  
fiel ihn ein das er ja den Katzenzauberspruch kannte. Er sprach ich aus  
und war in der Lage im Dunkeln zu sehen doch am liebsten hätte er das  
ganze auf ein anderes Mal verschieben den was da draussen lauerte, war  
definitiv etwas was er sch nicht gewünscht hätte.  
  
"Guhls Malfoy!" flüsterte Harry und zog seine Klinge aus der Scheide.  
Malfoy tat es ihm gleich. "Wie viele kannst du sehen?" "Im Moment nur  
einer." Sagte Harry. "Gut. Überlass ihn mir. Wir wollen doch Hermine  
nicht wecken." Sagte Malfoy und grinste Harry zu. "Malfoy. Ich  
sagte......" "Du bleibst hier und passt auf Hermine auf ja?" "Malfoy!!!"  
aber zu spät. Malfoy war bereits aus der Hütte geschlichen. "Malfoy!"  
zischte Harry etwas lauter. Er konnte doch gar nicht ihm dunkeln sehen.  
Egal, er war passiert. Harry blickte sich um ob andere Guhls da waren  
doch nein. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen der ich verirrt  
hatte. Malfoy würde es schon schaffen. Einpaar Minuten vergingen als  
Harry plötzlich hinter sich ein monströses, leises Geräusch hörte. Harry  
wirbelte erschrocken herum und holte mit der Klinge zum Schlag aus doch  
sie prallte gegen eine andere. Nämlich gegen die Malfoys der leise zu  
lachen anfing. Harry atmete erleichtert und zugleicht erzürnt aus.  
"Verdammt Malfoy." Zischte er wütend. "Erschrocken Potter?" fragte Malfoy  
und steckte seine Klinge in die Scheide. Harry verspürte keine Kälte  
mehr. Womöglich lag es an seiner Konzentration. Ja, konzentrierte man  
sich stark verlor man so manches. "Ja, erschrocken. Mach das nicht noch  
mal." "Schon Gut Potter. Ich habe gerade Guhlyguhly zu seiner Ahnen  
geschickt." "So, so, geschickt also. Jetzt leg dich wieder hin Malfoy. "  
Sagte Harry. "Natürlich werde ich das." Sagte Malfoy und schlief kurz  
danach ein. Das Mondlicht war jetzt aufgetaucht und Harry hatte den  
Katzenzauber nicht mehr nötig. Er setzte sich neben seiner besten  
Freundin an der Wand gelehnt und hielt wache. Seltsam wohin uns die Wege  
führen Hermine, dachte Harry und strich über ihre Haare. Dann aber kamen  
ihm wieder die vergangene Erinnerungen zurück die er erlebt hatte.  
Iloïnes Tod, Henrys Tod, der Kampf mit Voldemort, Seine Zeit in  
Italien..... und.... und Razzarozz. Aber eins war ihm Klar. Er würde  
keiner Seiner Freunden mit hinein ziehen. Warum hatte Malfoy Hermine und  
Ron mitgenommen? Sie hätten doch auch zu zweit Cho suchen können. Genau,  
er würde Malfoy wenn sie zurück sind eine n saftigen tritt in den.... nun  
ja, verpassen.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich. Harry stand oft kurz davor einzuschlafen. Doch dann  
weckte ihn Hermines Stimme. "Harry?" hörte er sie leise sagen. "Hm? Was?  
Oh, du bist wach?" fragte Harry. Hermine schielte zu ihm hoch. "Wie lange  
wachst di schon?" "ich? Weiss nicht, etwa 5 Stunden?" "Fünf? Wieso habt  
ihr mich den nicht geweckt?" fragte sie und richtete sich auf. Dabei  
merkte sie das sie Harrys Decke hatte und das es Kalt war. "Harry, deine  
Decke." "behalte es. Die Nächte hier sind kalt." "Schon aber warum...."  
"Komm Hermine. Vergiss es, ja?" "Hm, Danke." Sagte sie verlegen und legte  
sich rücklings hin um en Blick mit Harry zu halten. "Du solltest wieder  
schlafen. In einer Stunde ist es Morgendämmerung." Sagte Harry. "Ich  
denke nicht das ich schlafen kann, jetzt wo ich weiss das du so lange  
wache gehalten hast." Sagte sie. "Ich bin mir daran gewöhnt." Wehrte sich  
Harry doch kurz danach gähnte er. Seine Augen waren erschöpft und sein  
Gesicht etwas bleich. Hermine kam Harrys zustand gar nicht gut an. Sie  
erhob sich. "Hermin?" "Jetzt schläfst du Harry! Ich kann doch für eine  
Stunde wache halten oder traust u es mir nicht zu?" "Hermine, du....."  
"Jetzt las sie endlich wache halten Harry. Und ausserdem, könnte ihr  
nicht leiser diskutieren?" murmelte Malfoy.  
  
"Harry! Lass mich bitte jetzt wache halten. OK?" sagte sie. Harry seufzte  
Ergebens. "Na schön aber wecke mich sofort. Egal was es ist ja?"  
"Hmpf..... das werde ich." "Gut!" Harry schloss die Augen und war binnen  
einpaar Minuten später Eingeschlafen. "So müde ist er also." Dachte  
Hermine und deckte ihn mit beiden Decken. Dabei setzte sie sich ganz nahe  
neben ihm und hielt Ausschau. Malfoy vor ihnen schlief. Hermine gluckste  
als sie sein schlafendes Gesicht sah. Wie ein Baby. Kein wunder, Malfoy  
hatte sich sehr verändert. Damals wirkte er immer so abstossend doch  
heute war es anders. Allerdings war sein verhalten gegenüber Harry nicht  
ganz ausgelöscht. Sie nackerten und hassten sich immer noch, wenn etwas  
respektvoller. Wie es Ron und Cho im Moment erging?  
  
Kurz zu Cho und Ron: Nun, en beiden ging es prächtig. Sie schliefen  
Seelenruhig in der warmen Hütte im vergleich zu den drei.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit. Hermine weckte Harry und Malfoy und  
bereitete das Frühstück. Die Sonne war schon am Himmel nachdem sie  
gefrühstückt hatten. Harry hatte keinen so grossen Hunger wie Malfoy.  
Nach dem Frühstück machten sie sich Reisefertig.  
  
Sie durchquerten die Ruine und erreichten das Portal des Tempels. Vor  
ihnen befand sich der Eingang zum Tempel. Ein dunkler Gang der hinein  
führte. Hermine schluckte während Malfoy einpaar Fackel aus der Tasche  
nahm und sie verteilte. Mit seinen Inciendozauber zündete er sie an.  
Feuerlicht war besser als der Lumuszauber. Auf Drei, betraten sie den  
Tempel. Keiner von ihnen wusste was auf sie zukommen würde. Entweder sie  
fanden die Quelle oder Cho war für immer verloren.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Ende dieses Kapitels. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Der nächster wird  
womöglich der bester von allen sein. Ich werde mich 100 Mal mehr  
anstrengen. Eben, auf das schreiben dieses Kapitels habe ich mich schon  
lange gefreut! Hoffe ich enttäusche euch nicht!! 


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 5 Der Tempel und Hermine Verhängnis.  
  
Harry, Hermine und Malfoy betraten den Tempel. Zunächst liefen sie den breiten Gang entlang der endlos zu wirken schien. Die Wänden waren Mosaiken übersät. Alte Runen und Bildern. Hermine hätte am liebsten halt gemacht um sie zu untersuchen. So fasziniert war sie. Harry und Malfoy allerdings hatte es eilig und wünschten sich diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Der Boden des Ganges hatte man mit Steinplatten gebaut in denen eingravierte Schriften standen. Einige von den Platten waren bereits zerbrochen oder auseinandergefallen. Je tiefer sie eindrangen, desto wärmer wurde es und feucht. Die Wänden waren zum Teil von Blättern oder Ranken bedeckt. Immer wieder von Spinnennetzen blockiert die Malfoy und Harry mit ihren Schwertern wegräumen mussten. Hermine gefiel das ganze gar nicht und es war gut das Ron nicht mitgekommen war. Zuforderst lief Malfoy, dann Hermine und zum Schluss Harry. Beide hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen. Hermine ihren Zauberstab. Nach gut 50 Meter langer Gang, sie hatten sich durch Spinnennetzen und so manches durchgekämpft, errechten sie eine grosse Halle. Gut eine Kantenlänge von 20 Metern. In der Mitte stieg eine kantige Säule die Boden und Decke miteinander verband. Runen waren daran eingraviert worden. Auf der anderen Seite von ihnen, führte ein Gang in die Tiefe. An der linken Wand führte ein anderer Gang in einen Raum. In der Halle war es Still und hohl. Gleichzeitig warm und feucht. Die Wänden waren Mosaikenvoll. Hermine lkam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus.  
  
"Ich denke wir sollten uns umsehen." Schlug Malfoy vor. Harry nickte. Malfoy eilte zum gegenüberliegenden Gang der in die Tiefe führte während Harry und Hermine die Halle erkundschafteten. Seite an Seite streiften sie einer der Wänden entlang. Hermine, fasziniert, musterte die Mosaiken. "Unglaublich!" sagte sie. "Unglaublich was?" fragte Harry. "Na diese Bilder und Schriften. Ich wette das.... ah, ich wünschte ich könnte hier ein kleines Lager aufbauen un d die Schriften entziffern. Die Zauberkenntnis hätte ich." "Oh Hermine. Es freut mich das du etwas gefunden hast das dir gefällt aber könnten wir es auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt verschieben?" "Tu nicht so Harry. Wir haben doch genügend Zeit." Sagte sie sturköpfig. "Na, meinet wegen aber fas besser nichts an. Wer weiss, vielleicht gibt es hier Fallen." Doch Hermine hörte gar nicht zu. Sie tastete ehrfürchtig die Wände und staunte immer wieder.  
  
Malfoy hatte den Gang erreicht. Eine Treppe führte hinunter. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zielte in die Tiefe. "Lumus-Ball." Sagte er und eine blaue Kugel schoss den Gang hinunter und Malfoy war somit in der Lage zu erkennen wie tief er reichte. Die Kugel platzte dann 50 weiter unten gegen eine Wand. Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Dieser Gang war Spinnennetzüberfüllt. Das Krabbeln von Spinnen hörte er auch. Zum Glück kleine Spinnen oder Taranteln. Die Treppen waren zum Teil zerfallen aber kein Grund für Aufregung. Während Malfoy ein paar Schritten hinunter trat, erreichten Harry und Hermine den Raum rechts. Kaum als sie es betraten, zündeten sich einpaar Duzen Fackeln an die an den Wänden angemacht waren. Hermine erschrak genau wie Harry. "Offensichtlich eine Automatische Beleuchtung oder so." sagte Hermine wissend. "Egal was, wir sollten gehen." Schlug Harry vor doch Hermine war bereits in innere eingedrungen. Der Boden diese 8 mal 8 mal 8 Meter grossen Raumes war von einer 20 Zentimeter breiter, goldbrauner Sandschicht bedeckt. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine fünf Meter grosse Echsenstatue aus pechschwarzen Stein. In den Händen hielt sie einen Speer aus Granit. Flankiert war diese Statue von zwei kleineren. Einen Drachen und eine Phönix die auf Sockeln standen. Auf der anderen Seite, also hinter der Echsenstatue war Sarkophag aus Gold mit Diamanten verziert und eingravierte Runen. Davor stand ein Altar auf der ein Ballgrosser, ovaler Ei aus tiefgrüner Smaragd auf einen viereckigen kleinen Sockel lag. Der Eingang zum Rum war nicht höher als zwei Meter. Hermine staunte und musterte alles genau an. Harry wartete in der Mitte. "ich denke wir sollten weitergehen Hermine." Sagte er. "Ja, gleich." Sagte Hermine nach mehr Zeit fragend. Die Wänden waren ebenfalls Mosaiken übersät.  
  
"Hermine! Harry! Wo seit ihr." Hörte sie Malfoys Stimme rufen. "Hier im Raum Malfoy. Wir kommen gleich. Her.....?" Hermine stand vor dem Altar und ihr Mond war offen. Das Smaragd-Ei hatte eingravierte Runen die es wunderschön ausstrahlen lies. So etwas schönes hatte sie noch nie gesehen. So etwas wunderschönes wollte sie jetzt haben. Jetzt. In diesen Augenblick. Hermine hob die Hand um es zu nehmen. "Her....? Nicht anfassen." Rief Harry doch zu spät für Harrys Warnung. Sie hatte es in den Händen und staunte wie leicht es war. Harry blieb einpaar Sekunden regungslos stehen und blickte sich mit dem Kopf um. "Bitte las es keine Falle sein." Hoffte er. "Schau Harry. Schau dir das an." Sagte Hermine nachdem sie sich gedreht hatte und zeigte Harry das Ei. Harry seufzte erleichtert. "Hermine, ich habe dir doch gesagt das du nichts anfassen solltest. Wer weis ob....."  
  
Ein leises Knistern von rieselnden Sand vernahmen Harrys Sinne.  
  
"Wo bleibt ihr so lange?" fluchte Malfoy, Er war gerade dabei den Gang der in den Raum in der sich Harry und Hermine befanden zu durchqueren.  
  
Harry blickte sich um und wusste von wo das Knistern kam. Die beiden flankierte Statuen hatte einpaar Klappen aufgemacht von wo der Sand hinausrieselte. "Oh Gott. HERMINE!! RAUS HIER, SCHNELL!!!" schrie Harry und weckte Hermine aus ihrer Trance. "Was? Aber wir haben doch......" Mehr brachte sie nicht hervor den die Echsenstatue versank im Boden bis zur Brust und am Ausgang stieg ein Felsquader empor um dieser zu verschliessen. Das ganze passierte zu schnell. Harry bekam einen Schock während Hermine das ganze er einmal analisierte. Malfoy draussen sah den Quader hinauf steigen und erschrak. Doch bevor er seinen Freunden zurufen konnte was passierte, hatte der Quader den Eingang verschlossen. Harry rannte zum Ausgang wo der Quader emporgestiegen war und schlug gegen den Block. Hermine hinter ihm war wie gelähmt. Was hatte sie getan? War sie es gewesen?" Zögernd fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort genau kannte, "Harry? Was...." "Wir sind eingesperrt." sagte Harry leise und lehnte seine Stirn denen den glatten Stein. Doch eher einer von ihnen etwas tat, geschweige den drang danach empfand, fuhr der Schrecken fort. Der Deckel des Sarkophags schob sich beiseite und fiel Seitlich auf den Sand und eine furchterregende Kreatur erhob sein Haupt. Harry hatte es natürlich gehört und hatte sich umgedreht während Hermine es gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Diese Kreatur war ein Echsenmensch. Seine Schuppige Haut war pechschwarz und von einer glitschige Flüssigkeit befleckt. Der Ähnelte den eines Krokodils wenn etwas beharrt und beschuppt. Seine Armer waren breit und kräftig und seine Händen Krallenförmig. Sein Oberkörper war breit und hart wie Granit. Seine Schlitzaugen schwarz und glänzend. Seine schwarze Zähne glänzten genau so und eine lange, spitzige Zunge schoss kurz hinaus wobei die Gestallt zu zischen anfing. Nicht wie eine Schlage, nein, wesentlich bedrohlicher. Das Monster blickte zu Hermine und dann auf das Ei und grollte dann so laut das der Boden ganz leicht erzitterte. Hermine bekam einen Schock als sie sich umgedreht hatte und das Monster erblickte. Das Ei hatte sie schon längst fallen lassen. Das Biest erhob sich. Seine Beine waren ebenfalls Kräftig und stark gebaut.  
  
"Hermine, Harry, was ist los?" hörten sie die gedämpfte Stimme Malfoys schreien. Am liebsten hätten sie geantwortet doch sie hatten andere Sorgen. Harry, zusammengefasst, rannte nach vorn zu der erstarte Hermine die mit halboffnem Mund und geweitete Augen das Monster anstarrte. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und ihre Beine erweichten. Sie war gelähmt. Gerade war das Monster aus dem Sarkophag gestiegen und sich einen Meter vor Hermine gestellt. Er war gut zwei Meter fünfzig gross. Noch bevor er zum Schlag ausholen konnte um Hermine definitiv zu töten, hatte Harry beiden Armen um ihren Bauch umschlugen und sie nach hinten gezerrt. Das Biest stoppte zum Schlag und blickte zu Harry der Hermine bis zum anderen Ende des Raumes zerrte. Seite an Seite blieben beide stehen und blickte zum Monster. "Was habe ich getan?" hörte Harry Hermine fassungslos sagen. "Dazu ist keine Zeit." Sagte Harry und schüttelte Hermine grob damit sie endlich erwachte. Und er hatte glück, Hermine erwachte und die Angst wuchs in ihr. "Harry, das ist... Oh Gott, Harry verzeih mi......" Doch Harry schnitt ihr das Wort. "Bleib hier, verstanden?" sagte er scharf und Hermine nickte betroffen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen das Monster und beschoss es mit fünf Stuptorslayers. Die messerscharfe Strahlen aber prallten gegen die Schuppenhaut des Echsenmenschen. Harry versuchte es mit anderen Zauber. Impedimientas, Crutios, Stupefeys doch keiner zeigte Wirkung. "Jetzt haben wir ein noch ernsteres Problem." Dachte Harry und sah wie das Monster mit einen Kraftvollen Hieb die Echsenstatue in Stücke zertrümmerte.  
  
Von Malfoys Sicht aus sah es auch nicht besser. Er hörte und ahnte in welcher Gefahr sie waren doch er konnte nichts tun. Rein gar nichts. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Birne gesprengt.  
  
Harry zog seine Klinge und packte es mit beiden Händen. Ihre Fackeln waren bereits erloschen auf Grund des Sandes. "Bleib wo du bist Hermine." Sagte Harry. Hermine tat es. "Aber Harry du...."  
  
Harry näherte sich dem Monster und stand jetzt gut zwei Schritten vor ihm. Er hatte Angst, eindeutig. Was würde geschehen wenn er es nicht schafft ihm zu besiegen? Hermine? Das Best grollte und holte zum Schlag aus. Harry duckte sich und mit einen Sprung, rammte er seine Klinge in die Bauchgegend des Biestes. "Geschafft." Dachte Harry doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Zwar hatte er seinen Gegner eine üble Wunde zugefügt und wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt bessere Chancen doch, nein, so war es nicht ganz. Das Monster holte erneut zum Schlag aus und ramme seine linke Faustkrallen in die Linke Rippenseite Harrys. Hermime schrie entsetzt auf als sie Harry gegen die linke Wand prallen sah. Die Klinge war immer noch am selben Ort. Eingerammt in der Bauchgegend des Monsters. Harry lag am Boden, mit der einer Hand an der Kopfwunde drückend, mit der anderen die Kaputte linke Rippe. Blut rinnt aus der Wunde und wanderte seinem Hals hinunter. Harry fühlte alles um sich zittern. Wie ein Erdbeben. In seinen Kopf dröhnte es. Er hörte die Schritte des Biestes auf ihn zukommen. Er rempelte sich auf und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sein Blick verschwamm und sah drei Mal seinen Gegner. Alle drei holten zum Schlag aus und schnalzten ihre Krallen. Harry schaffte es gerade noch sich zu ducken und mit einen Sprung der Wand entlang, auszuweichen. Die Krallen rissen tiefe Spalten der Wand entlang. Hermine blicke angstvoll zu Harry der sich aller mühe gab den hieben des Echsenmenschen zu entwischen. Sie musste helfen doch wie? Sie durfte nicht so einfach rumstehen und nichts tun. Sie fing an zu denken wie sie es immer tat wenn seine Freund in Gefahr waren. Ihre alte Gewohnheit kehrte zurück, immer noch von der Angst um Harry begleitet. Und sie fand zum Glück schnell eine Lösung.  
  
Harry lag rücklings am Boden. Das Biest vor ihm. Es holte zum Schlag aus als Hermine dann Aufschrie. Das Monster drehte sich um und Hermine schleudertet einen Blitzzauber auf das Biest. Der elektrischer Blitz kam im Kontakt mit Harrys Metallklinge und leitete die Stromstösse in die Nervenlaufbahn des Monsters der schreiend in die Knie stürzte. Harry tritt mit dem Fuss seine Klinge tiefer und die Spitze kam auf der anderen Seite wieder raus. "Nochmals." Rief Harry. Und wieder schleuderte Hermine einen Blitzzauber. "Ray-Rayo." Rief sie und wieder geschah das selbe. Dann, nach mehrere Ladungen rührte sich das Monster nicht mehr und Harry, erschöpft, kippte wieder nach hinten und blieb liegen. Hermine türmte auf Harry zu und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie. "Harry, Oh Harry... geht es dir Gut.. Hast du was? Bitte sag doch etwas."  
  
Harry hatte die Augen geschlossen doch er war nicht bewusstlos. "Toller Zauber. Den müsstet du mir beibringen." Murmelte er unter schmerzen. "Oh Harry." Sie wusste nicht weiter und als sie Malfoys brüllen hörte, eilte sie zum Ausgang der ja blockiert war, Harry ungern hinten liegen lassend.  
  
"Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?" schrie Malfoy. "Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Wir sitzen fest und Harry er... er ist verletzt." antwortete Hermines Schrei doppelt so laut. Malfoy schlug mit der Faust gegen den Quader und fluchte. "Wie schlimm ist es? Ich kann nichts tun." rief er dann. "Ich weiss nicht..... Warte...." rief sie zurück. Es vergingen einpaar Sekunden als Malfoy ihre Stimme wieder hörte. "Eine gebrochene Rippe und eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Harry sagt er wird es überleben aber er will das du weiter nach der Quelle suchst. Er sagt das wir es hier gut einpaar Tagen aushalten werden. Proviant hätten wir." "Meinst du das ich jetzt einfach weiter suche? Hier muss es doch irgend wo ein Schalter geben oder so." rieft Malfoy zurück. "Malfoy? Hörst du mich?" erklang Harrys Stimme im Malfoys Kopf. "Potter?" "Ja." "Wie......" "Telepathiezauber. Allerdings kann ich sie nur für geringer Zeit aufrechterhalten also hör mir zu. Versuch die Quelle so schnell wie möglich zu finden und begib dich zu Cho. Wir haben hier genug Proviant für mehreren Tage wenn wir sparsam sind. Es wird zwar ungemütlich aber es ist nun mal so. Wirst du es tun?" Malfoy antwortete nicht. Hermine wiederholte Malfoys Namen immer wieder und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Dann, "Einverstanden. Ich besorge das Wasser und ihr haltet aus." schrie Malfoy dann so das es Hermine und sogar Harry hören konnte. "Viel Glück Malfoy." "Gleichfalls Potter, Hermine? Ich bin bald zurück, hoffe ich!" "Ja, tu das." Mit diesen Worten, verlies Malfoy den Gang und begab sich zum Gang der in die Tiefe führte.  
  
"Das wird ungemütlich." dachte Malfoy als er den Gang der in die Tiefe führte genauer anschaute. Spinnengewebe, Taranteln, Spinnen, Würmer und so manches Gruselzeug. Mit der linken Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, mit der rechten seine Klinge. "Dann wollen wir Mal." Langsam stieg er die Treppen runter. Machte sich der Weg frei mit der Klinge. Mit seinen Zauberstab benutzte er den Lumuszauber. Überall krabbelten Taranteln, ja sogar Schlangen. Sein Umhang war bereits mit Spinnengeweben übersät doch das störte Malfoy nicht. Immer tiefer und tiefer drang er als der Treppengang nach links abbog und weiter in die Tiefe führte. Nach gut einer Stunde, endeten die Treppen und ein schmaler Gang führte geradewegs in einen unterirdischen Riesenraum. Es war einfach unglaublich. Hier war kein Anzeichen irgendwelche Bauwerke. Die Erddecke von wo aus mehrere Hundert Wurzeln lose herabhingen, war aus brauner Erde. Der Boden war aus harten Gestein und scharfkantig und von Sprüngen übersät. Mehrere scharfkantige Spiralen schossen in die Höhe. Eine Höhle und es war sehr feucht und warm. Malfoy begann schon zu schwitzen und zog sich seinen Schulumhang aus und legte es auf dem Boden. Er blickte sich um und lief weiter. Nach gut Hundert Meter, erblickte er einen Abgrund. Wie tief dieser war, wusste er nicht doch es erstreckte sich über die ganze breite des Raumes und weit war sie. Das andere Ende lag gut 50 Meter weiter vorn. Malfoy machte sich schon üble Gedanken darüber wie er die andere Seite erreichen könnte als er eine ziemlich lange herabhängende Liane sah mit der er sich auf die andere Seite schwingen konnte. Ob die Liane hallten würde wusste er nicht doch eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht die andere Seite zu erreichen.  
  
Er steckte die Klinge in die Scheide und rief Accio-Lianeende. Sofort schoss das untere Ende der Liane auf Malfoy zu der es dann packte und sie dann anspannte. Sie würde sein Gewicht tragen. "Na schön." sagte er und machte sich bereit. "Eins, zwei und..." Er stiess sich vom Rand und schwang auf die anderen Seite mit schnellem Tempo. Fast glaubte er das andere Ende nicht zu erreichen als er dann den Griff löste und die letzten Meter fliegend überquerte und dann unsanft am Boden landete, genau einen Meter nach dem Abgrund. Malfoy atmete erleichtert aus. Beinahe währe es schief gelaufen oder schiefgeflogen? Er rempelte sich auf und lief weiter.  
  
Wenig später erreichte er die kahle Erdwand und ein Tunnel führte hindurch. Malfoy betrat den Tunnel . Die Luft hier war eindeutig zu dick und dann hörte er ein Gewässer. "Die Quelle? So schnell gefunden?" dachte er verwundert. Er lief weiter und tatsächlich. Nach fünfzig Metern erreichte er einen schön gebauten Quaderförmigen Raum aus weissen Stein. In der Mitte befand sich ein Brunnen der kristallsauberes Wasser enthielt. Von der Decke, aus einem Loch, fiel das Wasser wie ein Wasserstrahl in den Brunnen. Der Boden war Nass von den spritzenden Wassertropfen. Malfoys Lichtzauber lies das Wasser glitzern. Ein herrlicher Anblick. Innerlich lächelte Malfoy. Er öffnete seine leere Feldflasche und tunkte sie ins Wasser. Doch kaum hatte er die Flasche im seinem Rucksack verstaut als er ein sanftes Zischen hörte. Erschrocken drehte er sich zum Ausgang um und erblickte dort eine Hybride. Ein Zauberwesen aus Mensch und Schlange. Diese aber war von besonderer Art. Dieses Wesen hatte den Unterleib einer gewaltigen Schlange, der in den Körper einer wunderschönen Frau überging. Ihr Oberkörper war zwar schlank aber sehr stark gebaut. Sie hatte mehrere Ringe um ihre Oberarmen und einen harten Kürass aus Leder. Ihre lange, schwarze Haare trug sie offen und von perlenverzierte Bänder gebunden. Malfoy konnte sich nicht erinnern irgendwann so etwas schönes gesehen zu haben und der Unterleib störte ihm nicht. Die Hybride hielt einen langen weissen Stab in den Händen und ihre Augen hafteten sie sich in die Malfoys. Malfoy war wie versteinert als sich das Wesen langsam näherte doch plötzlich gewann er die Fassung und sprach.: "Hallo." Die Hybride stoppte und musterte Malfoy mit grosser Interesse an. "Du sprichst kein Echsisch?" fragte die sanfte Stimme und Malfoy durchlief eine prickelnde Gänsehaut. "Ähh... Nein." sagte er dann, "...Aber du meine schon." "Natürlich. Wir Echsen sprechen eine Sprache die alle verstehen und wir verstehen auch alle andere Sprachen, egal was für welche." "Oh, das ist ja super Toll aber hör zu, ich würde es für angebrachter finden uns erst einmal vor zu stellen, es sei den sie sind eine die mich entweder killen will oder versklaven, wer weiss, vielleicht sogar auffressen?" "Oh, ja. Verzeihen sie. Nein ich werde sie nicht töten, versklaven oder auffressen noch sonst irgend wie Schaden und mein Name ist Zsintis. Ich bin die Tempelwächterin seit über 500 Jahren doch jetzt zu euch. Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier in diesen Verliesen?"  
  
Malfoy zögerte erst doch dann,: "Also, ich bin Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Ausserdem bin ich auf der suche nach der Quelle die Feengifte heilt und habe ich es sehr eilig, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine." "Ich sehe aber ich muss sie enttäuschen. Das ist nicht die Quelle und ausserdem würden sie sie nie finden. Nicht ohne meine Hilfe." "Hm, na schön und was muss ich tun um ihre Hilfe zu ergattern?" fragte Malfoy direkt. Zsintis lächelte verführerisch und näherte sich Malfoy. "Das ist einfach. Aber auch gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich." "Na ja, in anbetracht meiner momentane Lage bin ich bereit das Risiko einzugehen und an Gefahren habe ich mich schon gut daran gewöhnt." sagte Malfoy. "Um so besser. Folgt mir." "Wenn ich euch helfe, dann helft ihr mir? Euer Wort?" "Gewiss." antwortete sie und Malfoy folgte ihr durch einen geheimen Gang den er im Tunnel übersehen hatte.  
  
Zurück beim Kobold.  
  
Cho schlief tief und fest während Ron auf Pilzen-Suche gegangen war. Er fragte sich wie es den anderen ging. Hatten sie die Quelle schon gefunden? Seit über einer Stunden hatte er Pilze gesucht und nicht einen einzigen gefunden. Chos Wunden waren fast verheilt doch die Symptome waren früher in Erscheinung getreten als Vorhergesehen. Heftige Magenkrämpfen so wie Schweissausbrüche waren bereit zum Vorschein getreten und der Kobold tat alle mögliche um den Prozess zu verlangsamen und er brauchte jetzt pechschwarze Pilze die Ron jetzt finden musste. verzweifelt lies sich Ron zu Boden fallen und überlegte. "Wo finde ich diese verflixte Pilze?" Doch eher er sich Gehdanken machen konnte, hörte er etwas. Ein Brummen oder so. War das nicht ein Auto? Er stand auf und blickte sich um und endlich. Da sah er es. Das Auto seines Vaters. Die Fort Angelina die allerdings ziemlich alt aussah. Sie rollte und stoppte vor Ron. "Was machst du hier?" fragte Ron. Zur antwort hupte sie drei mal laut. "Bist du immer noch auf Jagd?" Das Auto hupte zwei mal. "Nicht`? Nun, suchst du jemanden?" jetzt hupte es ein Mal und öffnete die rechte Tür. Offenbar ein Zeichen das Ron einsteigen sollte. "Nun, besser als jetzt." dachte er und stieg ein. Das Auto fuhr darauf los.  
  
Zurück zu Malfoy  
  
Malfoy folgte Zsintis und erreichte mit ihr einen anderen Raum wo sich ebenfalls ein Abgrund befand. Allerdings nicht tiefer als 30 Schritt. Am Rande blieben sie stehen. "Nun, ich dürfte jetzt doch sicher erfahren was meine Aufgabe ist, oder?" fragte Malfoy. "Natürlich. Also, dort unten haust ein Dämon und hält ein uraltes Buch bei sich. Dieses Buch benötige ich." "Und weshalb? Was für ein Buch ist es? Warum brauchst sie es? Um was für einen Dämon handelt es sich und überhaupt, kannst du es nicht selber holen?"  
  
Zsintis blickte Malfoy mit ernsten Gesichtausdruck. "Ist es normal das Wesen wie ihr so viele Fragen stellt?" "Na ja, wir gehen eben immer auf Nummer sicher." antwortete Malfoy. "Nun, so sei es. Als letzte überlebende der Hybriden, ist es meine Aufgabe hier so lange Wache zu halten bis ich den Tod finde. Bis dahin wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Das Buch dient dazu den Tempel vor Dämonen und weitere Werkkreaturen zu schützen, schliesslich werden hier mehrere der mächtigsten Artefakten gelagert..... keines der ich ihnen geben kann Malfoy. Auf Grund meiner Unachtsamkeit, gelang es vor einen Jahr, einen dunklen Zauberer, mir das Buch zu stehlen und es einen Wächter der dort unten haust zu übergeben. So schaffte es der menschlicher Magier drei der mächtigsten Artefakten zu stehlen." "Wenn es ein Mensch war, warum glaubst ihr nicht das ich auch so einer bin?" fragte Malfoy skeptisch. "Wir Hybriden erkennen sofort was ihn einen vorgeht und du bist nicht gewillt so etwas zu tun." "Toll. Nun, eine Frage noch. Um was für einen Dämon handelt es sich?" "Na ja, der Magier sprach von einen Gulifon der..." "Ein Gulifon? Ist das alles? Du meine Güte! Ich dachte schon es würde sich um einen ultra harten handeln. Sie wissen schon. So gross wie ein Drache, mit Rissen giftige Tentakeln usw. Na dann, Mahlzeit." "Sie kennen diese Sorte von Dämonen?" fragte die Hybride erstaunt. "Ob ich sie kennen? Ich habe mehrere von ihnen in ihre Hölle geschickt." Die Hybride schien offenbar tief beeindruckt zu sein. "Das hört man gerne. Nun auf Grund meiner Gestallt bin ich nicht in der Lage hinunter zu klettern. Würdet ihr es übernehmen?" "Erfahre ich dann wo die Quelle ist?" "Ja." "Einverstanden. Dann wollen wir mal." "Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute." "Oh, das müssen sie nicht. Ich werde es nicht brauchen aber vielleicht später." sagte Malfoy und kletterte hinunter. Felssprünge und Löcher ermöglichten es ihm.  
  
Malfoy kletterte nach unten. Die felsige Wand war glitschig doch er hatte keine besondere Mühe hinunter zu klettern. Natürlich war es ein gewagtes vorgehen. Schliesslich musste er 30 Metern hinunterklettern. Sein leuchtenden Zauberstab steckte er in die Scheide was ihm genügend Licht verschaffte. Am Boden angekommen, blickte er sich um und zog seine Klinge. Der Boden war weich und verschlammt. Wieso, wusste er nicht. Die gegenüberliegende Wand war gut 20 Schritt von ihm entfernt und stieg empor. "Na dann." sagte Malfoy und machte sich auf die Suche.  
  
Doch jetzt wieder bei Harry und Hermine  
  
"So, tut es noch weh?" fragte Hermine. "Geht so. Besser." antwortete Harry. Hermine hatte seine Kopfwunde mit dem Verbandzeug verbunden. Harry lag am Boden. Über einer Decke um genau zu sein. Ihr Gepäck lag neben ihnen. Die Fackeln brannten noch. Die Kreatur lag still vor ihnen und Hermine, nervös wie sie war und zugleich beschämt, versuchte Harry so gut wie möglich zu helfen. Schuldgefühle überkamen ihr. Sie hatte ihnen das ganze eingebrockt. Sie und ihre Neugier. Harry rührte sich kaum. Seine Glieder schmerzten vom Aufprall. "Hermine?" murmelte er. Hermine zuckte leicht. "Ja Harry?" "Sag mal, als ich, du weisst schon, zusammengebrochen war. Damals als ich Laius getötet hatte. Warst du die mir die Hand gegeben hatte oder Cho?" fragte Harry. "Wie? Wovon redest du?" fragte sie. "Erinnerst du dich denn nicht?" fragte er. "Nun, .... Harry. Ich weiss nicht was du meinst. Ich erinnere mich nicht." "Auch nicht am Kampf?" "Doch schon aber was willst du damit erreichen? Warum fragst du das?" "Warst du es oder nicht?" fragte Harry jetzt etwas gestresst. "Ich weiss es nicht Harry." antwortete sie durcheinander. Harry seufzte. "Ist schon gut." sagte er. Gerade jetzt war ihm diese Frage eingefallen. Der eine Erbe hatte etwas darüber erwähnt. Etwas schlimmes. "Harry! Was bist du?" fragte Hermine leise. "Wie soll ich das verstehen?" fragte Harry. "Du weisst schon was ich meine." sagte sie. Harry sagte nichts. Er würde es ihr nicht verraten. Niemals. "Harry!!" sagte sie jetzt schärfer. "Vergiss es Hermine." sagte Harry und schloss die Augen. Hermine seufzte ergeben. "Harry. Bitte. Ich habe... es ist nur so das du etwas verheimlichst. Ich habe dir keine Fragen gestellt weil Dumbledore es so wollte aber jetzt.... jetzt muss ich es wissen. Harry.... Har...." "Hör zu Hermine. Manche Dinge bleiben besser verborgen. Ich will und darf mit niemanden darüber reden. Verstanden?" "Auch nicht mit mir?" Harry antwortete nicht sofort. "Auch nicht mit dir Hermine." sagte er leise doch für Hermine klangen seine Worte mit Stiche in ihrer Brust. Harry vertraute ihr also nicht oder sonst irgend etwas. "Verstehe, tut mir Leid." nuschelte sie und legte sich ein wenig abseits von ihm auf ihren breiten Tuch um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.  
  
Die Momentane Situation war nicht gut. Sie waren eingeschlossen, Harry beinahe Tod und jetzt womöglich im Streit.  
  
"Hermine?" hörte Hermine Harry leise flüstern. "J.. ja?" antwortete sie gleich laut. "Wusstest du das Voldemort.... das Voldemort eigentlich mein geringstes Problem war?" "Bitte?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Was meinst du damit?" Harry schwieg eine kurze weile. "Voldemort war mein geringstes Problem weil es etwas gibt das gefährlicher ist." Hermine drehte sich um und blickte zu Harry der jetzt die Augen offen hatte und in die Decke starrte. "Harry?" Harry wandte seine Blick Hermine zu. "Razzarozz Hermine. Dir sagt der Name doch etwas, oder?" sagte Harry. Hermine überlegte kurz doch dann, als währe sie mit kalten Wasser übergossen worden, atmete sie scharf ein. "Dieser Name Harry.... ich... das kann,... du meinst das es .... wer ist Razzarozz?" Harry seufzte. Sie hatte es vergessen oder was auch immer. Harry richtete sich auf wobei er kurz stöhnte und sich gegen die Wand lehnte. Hermine kroch näher zu ihm. "Hermine... Dieser Razzarozz ist so zu sagen ein Dämon oder besser, mein Vater,.... nein, nicht so, er ist so zu sagen mein Ahne wenn nicht direkt." "Harry, das musst du mir jetzt genauer erklären." sagte sie fassungslos. Harry erklärte ihr Razzarozz wahres sein und in welchen Punkten er und Razzarozz gleich waren. "Razzarozz ist der Schöpfer der Magie Hermine. Er erschuf die Reinblüter und diese Reinblüter lehrten den Menschen das zaubern bei. Dummerweise ist Razzarozz das Böse selbst wie ich dir bereits erklärt habe und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe ihn zu stoppen. Sollte es mir nicht gelingen, weiss ich nicht was daraus wird. Ich wollte es dir nicht sagen, womöglich wirst du weiss Gott was sagen oder tun wollen doch eins ist Klar und ich will das du meine Bitte folgst. Das ist eine Angelegtheit zwischen Razzarozz und mir, sollten wir hier rauskommen."  
  
Eine lange Zeit schwiegen alle beide. Harry gab Hermine soviel Zeit wie sie brauchte um alles zusammenzufassen. Offenbar hatte sie mühe daran den immer wieder öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, brach aber sofort ab. Harry wartete. Wartete das Hermine etwas sagen würde obwohl er langsam anfing zu denken ob es klug war es ihr zu verraten. Schliesslich, nach einer langer Weile, sagte Hermine,: "Und, und deshalb warst du solange weg? Monate lang? Warum du? Und wieso hast du es mir nicht schon damals erzählt?" Hermine fing langsam an ungeduldig zu werden und eine traurige Verzweiflung gegenüber Harry wuchs in ihr. Alle lastete auf Harrys Schulter. Einfach alles. "Anfangs wollte ich es dir nicht verraten Hermine. Genau so wenige an Ron oder sonst jemand aber es ist nicht richtig. Nicht so. Ausserdem gibt es da noch...." Jäh brach Harry ab. "Ja?.... Was?" "Gar nichts. Ich habe wohl zu weit gedacht." wehrte sich Harry. Nein. Das durfte er ihr nicht sagen und er würde diese Tat niemals begehen. Selbst wenn er es schaffen würde Razzarozz zu bezwingen, danach zu sterben und das die Nachwelt keine Hoffnung mehr zu hinterlasen. Nein. Er würde es nicht tun. Niemals. Harry schwieg und Hermine auch. Am liebsten hätte sie Harrys Hand genommen. Zumindest um ihn vielleicht zu ermutigen oder um sich selber zu trösten aber Harry momentaner Gesichtausdruck hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Trauer, Angst, Wut und sogar Freude vermischten sich und es war unmöglich zu ahnen was er gerade dachte oder fühlte.  
  
"Hermine? Sollte der Tag kommen an dem ich mich ihn stellen muss, möchte ich das du unter keinen Umständen anwesend bist. Versprichst du es mir?" "Har...." "Versprichst du es mir?" wiederholte Harry scharf. "Ich.... oh Harry ich kann es nicht." "Du musst. Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt damit du am Schluss dabei ums Leben kommst. Wenn es sein muss, verpasse ich dir einen Vergessenszauber wie Lockhart und ich werde es tun." "Da.. dazu hättest du nicht das recht. Ich würde..." "... es mir nie verzeihen? Bitte, tu was du willst, hasse mich, verabscheue mich, nun gut aber ein weiteres Mal das du meinetwegen in Gefahr gerätst, werde ich nicht dulden Hermine und noch etwas: Ich will keine Nein-Du-Bist-Nicht-Schuld-Gespräche hören. Ich weiss genau was ist und was nicht ist, auch das du dich mit gebundenen Augen in Gefahr stürzen würdest wenn einer von uns es bräuchte das du es tust. Versprichst du es mir Hermine? Wirst du das?"  
  
Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich so seltsam. Ihr Magen fühlte sich flau an. Ihre Hände feucht und ihren Verstand ein wenig benebelt. Das war das erste Mal das Harry ihr etwas befahl. Sie gleichzeitig drohte. Noch nie hatte er das getan und nie hätte sie so etwas von ihn erwartet. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und senkte den Kopf. "Ich werde mein Wort halten." würgte sie schliesslich hervor. Jetzt spürte sie Harry Hand auf ihrer Schulter. "Danke." sagte Harry und Hermine umarmte ihn so fest das er die Zähnen zusammenbeissen musste um nicht zu schreien. Seine Rippe. Trotz des stechenden Schmerzes, erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und schloss sie in seine Armen ihren Kopf an seiner Brust gebetet.  
  
Eine lange Zeit blieben sie so. Hermine war schliesslich in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen während Harry sanft mit der Hand über ihre Haare strich. Er blickte hinüber zum Echsemensch und ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr ihn. Hätte er versagt, oder hätte Hermine ihn nicht ausgeschaltet, währe nicht nur er sondern auch Hermine gestorben. Oh ja, gestorben denn etwas anderes hatte diese monströse Kreatur ja nicht vor. Widerwillig löste sich Harry von Hermine und legte sie seitlich, sanft auf seinem Tuchbett und deckte sie mit den anderen Decken. Dann stand er auf und blickte sich um. Was jetzt? Er wusste es nicht. Normalerweise war es Sinnlos nach einen Ausgang zu suchen. Es war eindeutig Sinnlos aber versuchen musste er es. Er schaute sich genau um. Lief hin und her. Durchsuchte den Sarkophag, die Statuen, den Quader doch seine Suchen blieben erfolglos. Er musste Hermine hier rausbringen. Irgendwie und natürlich wollte auch er hier nicht sterben. Dazu war es zu früh. Er lächelte schwach. Der Smaragd-Ei war wirklich eine Wunderschöne Sache. Harry fragte sich wozu es gut war. Hatte es besondere Kräfte? Beim Wort Kraft, dachte Harry an der brutalen Kraft der Magie die es einen ermöglichte Hindernisse einfach zu sprengen. Das währe ein Kapitel gewesen den er sich besser in Italien angeschaut hätte doch Grindelwald hatte die kleine Bibliothek ja verbrannt und somit jenes Wissen zerstört. Was jetzt wohl Grindelwald machte? Nun, das wichtigste im Moment war es hier raus zu kommen. Doch dann hatte er eine Idee. Wenn er die Gabe dazu hatte frei zu zaubern, hätte er sich ja so einen Zerstörzauber ausdenken können. Er würde es sofort ausprobieren. wer weiss, vielleicht würde er erfolg haben.  
  
Zur glichen Zeit, erreichte Ron die Hüte des Koboldes mit dem Auto. Offenbar wusste der alte Karren was Ron suchte und brachte ihn an einen Ort wo er Pilze fand. Grollo schien darüber sehr erfreut zu sein und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit. Während Ron neben Cho wachte, wartete der Wagen draussen und fuhr einwenig hin und her was Grollo nervte. "Kann dieser Dingsdangsbumms nicht ruhe geben?" "Er langweilt sich." erklärte Ron.  
  
In Hogwarts  
  
"Albus? Sie sind schon so lange weg." sagte McGonagall. Sie befand sich in Dumbledores Büro. "Oh, keine Sorgen. Es geht ihnen Gut Minerva." versicherte Dumbledore. "Wie wollen sie das wissen?" fragte sie höchst erstaunt. "Oh, deswegen." sagte er und zeigte auf das alte Buch vor ihm. "Die Legende der ersten Reinblüter. Ein fantastisches Buch und wichtig." "Sie wollen Anhang eines Buches wissen ob es den Schülern gut geht? Sie sind im Wald! Die Gefahr dort ist...." "....unermesslich. Ja, aber nicht für sie. Sie werden heil zurück kommen. In einpaar Tage vielleicht." "Albus, woher wissen sie das? Was gibt ihnen an so zu denken?" "Dieses Buch Minerva." "Was ist es dann für Buch? Der Titel sagt mir gar nichts." "Das ist verständlich. Allerdings sage ich ihnen nur so viel. Dieses Buch hat derjenige geschrieben der die kommende Ereignisse, bis zum Tag in der sich der Schlund zur Hölle öffnen wird, erleben wird." "Wie? ich verstehe nicht. Wer ist es und wie kann jemand es vorher geschrieben haben?" "Ja, gute Frage. Wie ist das möglich." sagte Dumbledore und lächelte in sich hinein. Den letzten Satz den er heute gelesen hatte klang etwa so:  
  
"Ich wünschte Professor das Hermine ihre Neugier für diesen Augenblick vernachlässigt hätte. Natürlich etwas was bei ihr praktisch nie vorkommt. Hätte uns eine Menge Ärger erspart wie sie inzwischen gelesen haben." Zu Malfoy Malfoy irrte umher. Es gab keine Spur die er folgen konnte. Seine Füsse versanken immer wieder im Schlamm. Genervt und gestresst, stammte er sich vorwärts als er plötzlich ein Knurren wahr nahm. "Na endlich." Dachte er und blickte nach hinten von wo aus das Geräusch erklang und Volltreffer. Einpaar pechschwarzen Augen, dunkler als die Dunkelheit die ihm bereits umgab, stachen hervor und fixierten sich in die Malfoys. Die Gestallt oder was auch immer es sein mochte, stand gut einen Duzten Meter vor Malfoy und rührte sich nicht. Malfoy allerdings wurde das ganze ziemlich öde und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Kreatur.  
  
"Stuptor!" rief Malfoy und der Fluch traf die Kreatur die wild aufbrüllte! Ein brüllen das der Boden erzittern lies und im selben Augenblick merkte Malfoy das diese Hybride ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch dazu hatte er keine Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen den die Bestie stürmte auf ihn los. Malfoy, erkannte sie jetzt. Es handelte sich um einen gigantische Tarantel. Dich beharrt und mit einen duzten runde, glänzende Augen. Da musste er schlucken. Die Tarantel krabbelte rassendschnell auf Malfoy zu. Malfoy feuerte noch einpaar Flüche die wenig Wirkung zeigten und war gezwungen defensiv zu handeln. Zu nächst rannte er weg, dich verfolgt von der Tarantel.  
  
"Ein Dummer Handel!" dachte er genervt da er erkannt hatte das es sich um Magtha, die Uralte Tarantel handelte. Sie zu töten war unmöglich. Verfluchte Hybride. Er würde sich an ihr rächen. Der Kampf stand schlecht für Malfoy der in die enge getrieben wurde und öfters den Spinnengeweben der Tarantel ausweichen musste. Im selben Augenblick als Malfoy sicher war verloren zu haben, grinste er.  
  
Hatte er nun jetzt verloren oder nicht?  
  
Hermine erwachte aus dem Schlaf und stellte fest das sie nicht mehr in Harrys Armen lag. Ein wenig erschrocken, richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich hastig um. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf Harry der seine rechte Hand auf den Quader gerichtet hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen sich konzentrierte. Was Hermine geweckt hatte, war ein Geräusch des Quaders. Hermine stand auf und eilte zu Harry dessen Gesicht verschwitzt war. "Harry?" fragte sie leise. Sofort klappte Harry die Augen auf und blickte in die Hermines. Überrascht fragte er - "Hermine?" "Was machst du?" "Oh, ich denke eine Lösung gefunden zu haben wie wir hier rauskommen." Antwortete Harry. Sein Gesicht war blass und seine Augen glasig. Hermine erkannte das es Harry nicht grade gut ging, davon abgesehen das er verletzt war. Sie griff nach seinen Händen und bat ihm sich wieder hinzulegen. "Du brauchst Erholung Harry." Fügte sie hinzu als Harry nicht wollte. "Hermine. Hör zu. Ich....." "Sh...." sagte sie und legte ihre Finger auf seinen Mund. ".... bitte erhol dich und erkläre mir was du vorhast. Ich kann dir helfen." Ihre Stimme klang so weich das Harry nicht nein sagen konnte. Ergebens setzte er sich und lies sich seine Wunden erneut behandeln.  
  
"Also Harry, wie?" fragte sie. "Nun, ich denke das wenn ich meine Hand in so einen, sagen wir, Magnetähnliches verwandle, wird es den Quader in meiner Richtung ziehen. Somit kämmen wir frei." Hermine blickte etwas verwirrt drein. "Magnet?" "Ja, ... autsch...." "Entschuldigung." ".... allerdings benötigt diese Kumulation Zeit und so weiter." So erklärte Harry ihr alles. Schlussendlich konnte Hermine ihm dabei nicht helfen worüber sie sich ärgerte. Während Harry schlief, schaute sie sich die Kreatur genauer an. Sie musste definitiv tot sein. Ehrfürchtig griff sie nach Harrys Schwert und versuchte es heraus zu ziehen doch ihre weibliche Kraft reichte es nicht. Sie war nie eine der starken Frauen gewesen. Cho war in diesen Punkt weit aus kräftiger als sie.  
  
Die Zeit verstrich und Harry hatte es geschafft den Quader ein gutes Stuck zu ziehen. Freilich kostete es ihm sehr viel an Kraft und oft hatte Hermine das Gefühl er würde zusammenbrechen. Sie sagte die ganze Zeit das es genug sei. Er solle sich jetzt ausruhen doch Harry schaffte es immer wieder mehr heraus zu bekommen und überraschte Hermine immer wieder mit seiner Zähigkeit.  
  
Zwischendrin assen sie etwas aber plauderten kaum. Ab und zu schliefen sie Seite an Seite, oder plauderten wenn etwas entmutigt. Hermine ging es allerdings nicht gerade gut wenn sie bedachte das sie ihnen diesen Schlammamsel einbrockt hatte und hoffte, wenn sie hier rauskämmen, das ganze wieder gut zu machen. Zunächst aber war es Harry der dafür Sorgen musste das sie hier raus kommen und sie konnte nichts weiter tun als still zu zuschauen, sich um seine Wunden kümmern und ihm weiterhin so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen. Wie immer war er es der sie aus der Patsche herausholte. Oder nicht?  
  
....  
  
Die Hybride wartete ungeduldig als Malfoy plötzlich auftauchte, ein Buch in den Händen haltend. "Du hast es?" fragte sie erfreut. "Gib es mir." "Nein." Antwortete Malfoy. "Wie? Wie hatten eine Abmachung!" "Du hast mich belogen¨" schrie Malfoy wutentbrannt auf. "Es war kein Gulifon sondern Magtha. Du wusstest es. Nun, gut, ich werde es dir erst geben wenn du mich zur Quelle gebracht hast." Sagte er. "Nein, gib mir zuerst das Buch." "Kommt nicht in Frage." "Gib es mir oder dir wird es schlecht ergehen." drohte sie. "Wirklich?" fragte Malfoy und begann sich zu verformen. Die Hybride schrie auf. Sie stand nun vor einen grossgewachsenen Basiliken. 


	20. Kapitel 20

Kapitel 5 Ein faden ohne Ende  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern sich jemals so frisch gefühlt zu haben wie jetzt. Zwar hatte er die Augen geschlossen doch er war wach. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich so fitt an und er hätte schwören können es allein mit Goliat im Ringkampf aufnehmen zu können. Als er die Augen dann schliesslich öffnete, wusste er sofort wo er sich befand. Ein Ort den er zu genüge besucht hatte oder besser, gelandet war. Der Krankenflügel. Ja, und sogar im selben Bett am Fenster. Als er nach rechts blickte, sah er seine beiden Freunde die ihn mit einen Lächeln begrüssten. Ron und Hermine, beide in frische Schulklamotten gekleidet. Dann wandte er den Blick nach links und sah Cho Chang ebenfalls liegen. Sie schlief fest. Als Harry wieder zu seinen Freunden blickte, musste er schwer schlucken. Madame Pomfrey stand jetzt hinter ihnen und funkelte Harry gefährlich an. Er wusste nur zu gut weshalb. "Tut mir leid wieder bei ihnen gelandet zu sein, Madame." Flüsterte Harry. "Das will ich stark hoffen Mr. Potter. Sie stehen schon seit langem am ersten Platz der Krankenflügelbesuche. Unsere Medizin geht bald alle wenn sie nicht endlich lernen auf sich aufzupassen." Sagte sie und legte eine Flasche auf dem Nachtisch. "Ihr habt zwanzig Minuten." Sagte sie zu Hermine und Ron und verschwand in ihr Büro. Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett während Ron ein Stuhl nahm und sich auf der anderen Seite setzte. "Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Hermine. "Ganz gut, eigentlich, verdammt gut. Ist das jetzt ein Traum oder so?" "Du meinst, wie du hierher gelandet bist?" "Ja, genau." "Nun, am besten du erzählst es ihm Hermine." Schlug Ron vor und Hermine nickte. "Also, wir, äh.... haben es geschafft die Pyramide zu verlassen Harry...... ah... frag bitte jetzt nicht wie. Nachdem Malfoy mit dem Wasser zurückgekehrt war, eilten wir im Wagen zum Kobold der dann Cho heilte, allerdings zwang Madame Pomfrey sie einpaar Tage hier zu bleiben." "Wirklich? Wie haben wir den die Kammer verlassen?" Hermine tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Ron. "ÄH.... na ja, nach dem du zusammengebrochen bist, hattest du es noch geschafft eine Lücke zu öffnen. Wir konnten so hinausschlüpfen." "So einfach...?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "..ich kann mich nicht erinnern." "Du bist auch ohnmächtig geworden Harry." Fügte Ron hinzu und unterstützte somit Hermines "Lüge". "Na schön, und Malfoy? Wie ging es mit ihm?" "Er wollte es uns nicht erzählen. Sagt er habe jede Menge ärger dort unter angerichtet und mit einen Bataillon gekämpft." Sagte Ron. "Ich sehe, was ist mit Dumbledore und die anderen? Haben sie etwas.... ach natürlich haben sie aber wie ist die Lage jetzt?" "Wie immer. Alles wieder Gut nur will dich Dumbledore noch persönlich sprechen." Erklärte Ron. "Und Cho?" "Sie befindet sich im Tiefschlaf. Wird noch gut vier Tage schlafen." "Dann geht es ihr gut." Beide nickten. Eine weile schwiegen alle als dann Pomfrey wieder kam und darum bat Harry jetzt in Frieden zu lassen. Hermine verlies als erster den Krankenflügel da Ron etwas persönliches mit Harry besprechen wollte. Madame Pomfrey kochte, lies aber Gnade walten und schenkte Ron noch eine kleine Minute. "Hör zu Harry. Malfoy hat mir gesagt ich solle dir das ausrichten. Also, : Er sagt das du dich Lyloë in acht nehmen. Sie ist eine Austauschschülerin aus Dumstrang. Er sagt er könne ihr nicht trauen und es währe besser für dich es ihm gleich zu tun." "Hatte er seine Gründe?" "Davon sagte er nicht. Also, biss Morgen Harry und erhol dich gut." Und so verlies Ron auch den Krankenflügel und rannte dann zu Hermine und packte sie an der Schulter. "Was ist los Ron?" "Darf ich wissen warum du Harry angelogen hast? Spinnst du jetzt oder was?" fragte Ron erzürnt. Hermine löste sich. "Was hätte ich ihm den sagen sollen? Das er wieder einmal durchgerastet ist? Das er mich beinahe....." sie verstummte und wandte den Blick ab. "Harry hat schon genug durchmachen müssen und ich werde es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen. Wenn du es ihm erzählen willst, bitte aber denke ja nicht das wir dann noch Freunden sind." Sagte sie und stampfte hinauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron verfluchte sich und folgte ihr.  
  
Am nächsten Tag durfte Harry den Krankenflügel verlassen. Die Tage nahmen dann seinen gewohnten lauf und bis zu Weihnachten hatte Harry alle Händen voll zu tun. Erstens: Den Lehrstoff nachzuholen. Zweitens: Quidditchtraining. Und zuletzt noch die Besprechung mit Dumbledore. Harry musste ihm alles von seiner Sicht aus erzählen. Langsam aber auch näherte sich das erste Spiel. Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Die ganze Schule freute sich und besonders Julia denn sie hatte noch nie Quidditch gesehen. Neville erzählte ihr alles Notwendige darüber und sie fragte sich ob sie auch einmal fliegen könne. Neville lehnte ab es ihr beizubringen. Er hatte noch nicht vergessen was ihm im ersten Schuljahr, überhaupt, bei seiner ersten Flugstunden passiert war. Natürlich erzählte er es ihr nicht und bat Harry es ihr einmal zu zeigen. Harry willigte ein, zwang aber Neville es ebenfalls noch einmal zu versuchen. "Geh immer mit guten Beispiel voran." Sagte er und Neville, lief rot an als Julia und anlächelte nachdem er zugestimmt hatte. Wie es auch der Winter verlangte, fing es zu schneien an und ein Woche vor dem Spiel, was das Feld schneeweiss. Ein herrlicher Anblick für alle. Man hatte die grosse Halle nach Weihnachten - Art geschmückt und es herrschte eine tolle, lockere und erfreute Stimmung im ganzen Schloss wie noch nie. Selbst die Slytherins schienen es für Schade zu halten diese Stimmung zu zerstören. Malfoy traf sich nicht mehr mit Harry, Ron und Hermine. Er ging wieder seinen eigenen Beschäftigungen nach. Hermine lernte wie immer hart während Ron und Harry lieber plauderten und sich Gedanken darüber machten wie die nächste Wahrsagenstunde verlaufen würde. Das Training verlief gut. Die Stimmung war gut und das Team, unter der Leitung von Alicia, besserte sich Stück für Stück. Zwar fragten sie sich warum Harry einen alten Shootingstar flog und ob er wirklich daran dachte darauf im Spiel den Schnatz zu fangen. Bekannt war die Sucherin Cho einen Model X hatte. Darin sah ein Shootingstar nun aber wirklich alt aus. Nein, das währe bescheiden ausgedrückt. Die Slytherins lachten sich beinahe zu Tode als sie Harry mit dem Shootingstar durch die Gängen laufen sahen. "Ist dir die Kohle ausgegangen Potter?" riefen sie. Harry kümmerte es wenig, Was wussten die schon? Dann am Nachmittag vor dem Spiel, die Sonne stand hoch im Himmel und keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, assen die Drei und redeten noch über das Spiel. Um genauer zu sein Harry und Ron. Hermine sass etwas abseits und las Dann beendeten sie das Mal und Dumbledore bat den Schülern sich zum Quidditchfeld zu begeben. Das Gryffindorteam machte sich in der Umkleide Kabine bereit während sich draussen die Tribünen füllten. Sie hörten sogar die gute Stimmung des Publikums.  
  
"Also, bereit? Vergesst nicht was wir zuletzt besprochen haben. Hermine? Du bist diesmal nicht im Spiel dabei. Dafür aber gegen Slytherin, OK? Harry? Dir habe ich wohl nichts zu sagen ausser das du Cho nicht unterschätzen solltest. So den Rest wisst ihr, los geht's."  
  
Alle vierzehn Besen flogen quer durch das Feld umher. Die scharlachrote Löwen und die silbergrüne Schlagen warteten auf den Start der von Madame Hooch gegeben wurde und den Quaffel in die Höhe warf.  
  
"Und jetzt meine Damen und Heeren, das erste Spiel der Saison. Die edlen, tapferen Löwen gegen die listigen, schleimigen Schlangen." Erklang Lees Stimme und dann noch einpaar Beschimpfungen von Prof. McGonagall wobei viele auflachen mussten.  
  
Es musste wohl mit abstand das langweiligste Spiel in der Geschichte des Quidditch gewesen sein welches Gryffindor und Slytherin da gerade lieferten. Was das Zusammenspiel beider Mannschaften anbelangte, schwieg man lieber davon. Alle Häuser ausser die der Slytherins buhten die ganze Zeit und war es deshalb verwunderlich das sie es gar nicht mehr sonderbar fanden das Gryffindor erst mit 20 zu Null führte? Die Slytherins sahen das Ganze allerdings eher als Befriedigung an. Sie feuerten alle Fehler beider Mannschaften an und johlten. Ron hatte fast nichts zu tun. Alicia brannte vor Wut. Was das zusammenspielen anbelangte, so hatte sie es sich anders vorgestellt. Was war nur los? Prof. McGonagall konnte sich das Ganze gar nicht mehr mit ansehen und schon weniger Snapes höhnendes Grinsen. So mussten sie erst gar nicht gegen Slytherin antreten. Ein Blamage, eine Schande, eine Katastrophe in der Geschichte des Gryffindorhauses. Dumbledore beobachtete das ganze gelassener obwohl im das Ganze natürlich gleich erging. Bei Harry und Cho sah es ganz anders aus. Sie hatten vierzig Minuten später die Aufmerksamkeit von alle erobert. Was die beiden Sucher da boten, war hinreissend und zugleich beängstigend. Sturzflüge, Schlenker, Verfolgungen, Absperrungen, getäuschte Manöver, einfach alles bekamen sie zu sehen und das sie im Schnatzlevel 7 spielten, hatten sie es besonders schwer. Gerade war der Schnatz wieder verschwunden als Harry halt machte, nur wenige Meter über den Boden, um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen. Er schwitzte und fühlte den Puls gegen seine Schläfen pulsieren. Obwohl es ziemlich anstrengend war, fühlte er sich super gut und erfreut endlich wieder als Sucher tätig zu sein. Cho stoppte ebenfalls. Weit entfern auf der anderen Seite des Felde auf 20 Meter Höhe und blickte sich um. Im Moment stand es 40 zu 30 für Gryffindor und das nach 79 Minuten.  
  
Gerade sausten zwei Klatscher auf Harry zu als dieser beschleunigte und mühelos auswich. Sogar die Klatscher waren harmlos. Harry spürte sie schon kommen noch eher sie geschlagen wurden. Madame Hooch langweilte sich gewaltig. Nicht ein einziges Mal musste sie bis jetzt pfeifen. Es war ein faires, langweiliges Spiel zum kotzen. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger. Von der Tribüne aus sahen Neville, Julia und Hermine Harry zu wie er gerade beschleunigte und Richtung linke Torstange des Ravenclaws hinsauste. Der Schnatz hatte sich dort versteckt und brauste los als es Harry kommen sah, doch diesmal hatte der Schnatz Cho übersehen und hätte Harry nicht enorm schnell beschleunigt und Cho den Weg versperrt, währe das Spiel gelaufen und Cho hätte Victory mit den Fingern formen können. Cho nahm Harrys Sperrung gar nicht erfreut auf und als sie an ihn vorbeischoss, schlug sie ihn leicht mit dem Ellbogen gegen die Brust und Harry stöhnte leicht auf. Für Harry wurde diese Partie allmählich zu langweilig und beschloss den Schnatz bei nächster Gelegenheit zu schnappen. Diese bot sich fünfzehn Minuten später als er gerade damit kämpfte Cho abzuschütteln. Wer weiss was sie gerade im Kopf hatte. Der Schnatz schoss an ihn und Cho vorbei in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Reflexartig macht Harry ein halber Looping und folgten den Schnatz. Cho machte ein jäh Schlenker und verlor dadurch einpaar wertvolle Millisekunden. Harry flog gut zehn Meter vor ihr und obwohl sie stark beschleunigte, holte sie nur gering auf. Wie war es möglich das Harry soviel Saft aus einen Shootingstar herausholen konnte? Es kam wie es kommen musste oder nicht? Nein, zwei Klatscher schossen ganz knapp, in dem Moment als Harry seine Hand ausstreckt, am Schnatz vorbei und zwangen Harry die Hand zurück zu nehmen. Dadurch verlor er kurz die Kontrollen und Cho, die aufholte, nutzte die Gelegenheit und Harry zu behindern. Sie formte ihre linke Hand zu einer Faust, presste sie gegen Harrys Magen drückte ihn nach hinten um an die Spitze zu kommen. Mit der anderen Hand packte sie den Schatz und stoppte während Harry wütend weiterflog und gar nicht erst zurück schaute. Ravenclaws gewann mit 180 zu 40. Ein Rekord gegenüber Gryffindor. Die Menge jubelte, ganz besonders die Slytherins.  
  
Harry landete enttäuscht wo Alicia in unsanft beschimpfte. Daraufhin drehte Harry ihr den Rücken zu und begab sich in die Umkleidekabine. Ein weiteres Spiel den er verloren hatte und das gegen Cho Chang. Nun gut, sie war toll, schnell und zugleich ein wenig hinterlistig aber nie unfair. Das hätte er von ihr niemals gedacht. Schon dachte er gegen Malfoy verloren zu haben was bis jetzt noch nie passiert war. Am Abend sprach Harry mit niemanden, ausser mit Hermine und Ron und das nur sehr limitiert. Somit stand Ravenclaw an der Spitze. Sie hatten jetzt 356 Punkte. Im zweiten Platz Huffleppuff mit 345 Punkten, Slytherin mit 267 und dann Gryffindor mit nur 123 Punkten. Ron und Hermines Anmunterungen fielen fehl. Harry verlies nach dem essen die Halle und legte sich hin, sehr wohl merkend das Cho ständig Blickkontakt mit ihm suchte, sei es jetzt um anzugeben oder um Mitleid auszuspenden, schliesslich erinnerte er sich genau wie Cho sich bedankt hatte das er sie gerettet hatte. Sogar ein Kuss auf die Wange hatte sie ihm gegeben worüber sich Hermine nicht freuen konnte.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen die grosse Halle betreten wollte, sah er rechts ein Plakat in den folgendes draufstand:  
  
Grosses Konzert  
  
Solistin Julia Ai de frite spielt das 1. Violinkonzert von Felix Mendelsohn mit der Gosth-Orchestra unter der Leitung von Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Program:  
  
6. Beethoven Symphonie  
  
Kleine Stücke von Hernse Batos  
  
--- Pause-  
  
Felix Mendelsohn Violinkonzert in e-mol.  
  
Solistin: Julia Ai de frite Leitung: Albus Dumbledore Ort: Grosse Halle der Hogwartsschule Datum: 19 Dez. 19:30 Uhr  
  
Harry staunte nicht schlecht und das zurecht den die ganze Schule sprach darüber. Gespannt waren viele auf das auftreten des Muggelmädchen. Diese lies sich kaum mehr in der Schule ausser während der Unterrichtsstunden blicken. Tatsache war das man sie im Zimmer 056 üben hörte und das Stunden lang. Es war klar das fast alle Schüler ignoranten Idioten waren und die Kunst der Geige nicht verstanden. Ron war leider einer von ihnen und Harry um nicht ignorant zu bleiben, forschte mehr in der Musikrichtung. Hermine war wohl die einzige die das Ganze wirklich verstand. Sie hatte ja damals Klavier gespielt und es bis zu einer Chopin Etüde geschafft. Talent hatte sie doch sie interessierte sich mehr für Medizin und jetzt für die Zauberkunst. Am Abend des Konzert, fühlte sich die grosse Halle. Mann hatte mehrere duzend lange Bänken aufgestellt und die Besucherzahl lag bei über 1000 Menschen. Viele aus Hogmead waren gekommen. Auch die Weasleys waren da und sogar die Grangers die eine Vorliebe für junge Talente hatten. Vorne, auf dem Podium, hielt sich das Orchester bereit. Der Konzertmeister fing mit dem Stimmen an und die Halle umhüllte es mit den Stimmen der Streicher, dann die Bläser und zum Schluss der Rest. Das Publikum plauderte und hielt ihre Programme in den Händen wo ein kleines Lebenslauf von Dumbledore, das Orchester und der Solistin stand. Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten einpaar gute Plätze finden können, zweite Reihe zu forderst. Harry erinnerte sich das Julia es nicht einfach hatte. Viele Schüler wichen ihr aus. Man hielt sie für unwürdig. Sie war zu alt für die Zauberkunst und man beschimpfte sie. Erstaunt war er das Julia das ganze gelassen aufnahm. Wie sie wohl spielen würde? Unter den Zuhörer befanden sich viele berühmte Musiker, das wusste Harry den Hermine redete nur noch darüber. Obwohl Harry nicht auf der Bühne war, fühlte er sich seltsam nervös. Womöglich machte er sich sorgen um Julia.  
  
Die Lichter dämpften sich und das Publikum beruhigte sich. Das Podium wurde beleuchtete und als Dumbledore, in einen Anzug gekleidet, recht auf die Bühne trat, mit dem Blick zum Konzertmeister, erhob sich dieser mit allen anderen Musiker und das Publikum klatschte. Dumbledore verneigte sich und machte das Zeichen. Die Musiker hielten sich bereit. Eine gelassene Stimmung war unter den Zuschauer zu spüren und als die ersten Klängen erklangen, umhüllte Beethovens Musik die grosse Halle.  
  
Fortsetzung folg! 


	21. MITTEILUNG!

**Hallo An alle die diese STORY gelesen haben und darauf hoffen es weiter zu lesen.  
  
Die Sache ist so;  
  
Jetzt da Buch fünf ja schon lange erschienen ist, habe ich mir seit Monaten darüber Gedanken gemacht etwas neues anzufangen. Ausserdem hat sich meine Schreibart um einiges verbessert, geschweige denn meine Ideen. Ich denke das bei dieser Story, das Ganze zu stark von der Hauptlienie geraten ist.  
  
Ich habe vergebens immer wieder versucht etwas neues anzufangen doch es hatte kein Erfolg!  
  
DIESMAL aber, habe ich etwas vorbereitet das unvergleichbar sein wird. WUAHAHAHA  
  
Das ist mein ernst. Und diesmal, mit etwas Unterstützung, werde ich etwas doch ganz Anständiges vollbringen.  
  
Freut euch darauf.  
  
Die Story wird heissen:  
  
Harry Potter und der Zeit-Frevler  
  
Die Geschichte setzt sich doch Logisch durch nach den Erreignissen des 5. Bandes!!  
  
Bis Bald.....  
  
MATOPRIF!!!!!!!**


End file.
